The One-Shot Saga
by SirLoozElite
Summary: A collection of one-shots that take place within my rebels AU. Designed to fill the gaps and expand the story even further.
1. Zabrak in a Cave

**A.N. Timeline setting: Takes place at the end of chapter 22 of 'To Take Down An Emperor'.**

* * *

"Maul? You ok?"

The former Sith Lord Maul barely registered the voice of his unlikely companion. Something was calling out to him, summoning him even, and whatever it was resided in the cave that Ahsoka Tano had just exited.

The force sang to Maul, swimming in the darkness, radiating upon him like a warm sun. He could feel his muscles clench in anticipation beneath his skin. Whatever was calling to him was clearly trying to get under his skin, and was more than likely some sort of crazy apparition of the force.

It was almost as if something was daring him to enter, daring him to take the test.

And Maul was not one to back away in the face of a trial of some kind.

Without turning, he made a waving gesture with his hand behind him, hoping that it was angled in the Togruta's direction.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay for a bit. I feel the need to enter the cave myself. I'll bring the Jedi along shortly."

Without waiting for a response, Maul found himself walking down the slope and into the cave, his cybernetic legs clunking aloud, causing echoes to bounce off of the walls of the cave he was now in.

The ground was no different from outside. It was still swamp like, and reeked of one of the foulest stenches he had ever smelled. But it was nowhere near as bad as the garbage dump he had found himself in back when he lost his original legs, but it was still bad.

Pressing forward, Maul found himself forced to duck under a series of vines that hugged the walls of the cave. As he proceeded deeper and deeper, light began to fade from his vision, becoming obscured by a dense grey smog of some kind. The same grey covering was present outside of the cave, but in here it was even thicker.

By now the force was calling out to him in droves, the darkside penetrating his mind.

Images began to flash in his head. People from his past.

Sidious, Talzin, Dooku, Grievous.

"Brother?"

The voice stopped Maul in his tracks, and his breath halted in an instant.

His voice was so familiar, so similar to the last time he had heard it.

Turning slowly on his heel in the direction of the voice, Maul gasped aloud.

Before him, stood a tall Zabrak, much larger than him, but with yellow and black skin, as opposed to Maul's red and black.

"Brother?" Maul questioned quietly, his voice far more timid than he realised it could get.

"Yes Brother, it is me. Have you gotten your revenge yet?"

Maul wasn't a being of love. He felt no compassion for anyone. No desire to do anything for anyone, aside from himself. And even those who offered to help him would usually meet their ends one day, usually by his own hands.

But then his brother, Savage had come into his life. His brother had saved him, after being betrayed himself by his own masters.

That had bonded the two together, even if they were different. Savage would help him, and in turn Maul would help Savage, but not for their own separate agenda. They had a shared one. A common goal.

And so they had become partners, albeit not entirely equal ones. But partners none the less.

And somehow, down the path they had fought, Maul had come to admire his brother. Love him even, as any brother should.

And then he had been taken away from him, on the night of his greatest victory.

And when that had happened, Maul had become reclusive again, swearing to never care for anyone ever again.

"No I have not brother, not that it matters. You are not really here." Maul replied, sadness in his tone, before he continued to push deeper into the cave, passing right through the image of Savage that had been before him.

Maul's mind was whirling in anger. How dare whatever was trying to test him use the image of his fallen brother. What sort of trickery was this?

"I am here though brother, and you have changed much." The image of Savage appeared again before him, blocking Maul's way through the cave network.

"No you are not! You are dead!" Maul began to snarl, his hand ghosting over the hilt of his lightsaber.

And then another voice chimed in, cackling with glee.

"Yes, he is dead isn't he? A shame you were not powerful enough to save him, just as you won't be powerful enough to save her!"

And then another sound flooded his senses, one of a lightsaber igniting.

Before him, a red blade pierced through the image of Savage, much like it had done in real life, and the vision before him faded.

"NO!" Maul screeched, igniting his own saber and swinging it in rage at the image that now stood before him.

But rather than make contact as the Zabrak hoped, his red blade merely passed right through the cackling form of Sidious, causing Maul to stumble slightly and topple over from the weight of the rage enhanced swing.

"Pathetic, even now!" The image of Sidious taunted, before turning away from Maul.

Maul rose to his feet, baring his teeth and charging at the phantom before him.

And once again, he passed right through, his saber connecting with the wall of the cave rather than the image of Sidious.

Spinning around on his heel, Maul found himself face to face with a new vision before him.

Sidious still stood centre stage, and around him lie the bodies of various individuals. Savage was among them, but the others were unrecognizable.

At least at first glance they were. Maul began to take a tentative step forward, towards the nearest of the unrecognizable bodies than now littered the damp floor of the cave.

Reaching his hand out, Maul found a laceration that ran the length of the person's spine, one that was clearly caused by a lightsaber.

Grasping hold of the figure, he spun the body over.

As the corpse came the right side up, Maul backed away in horror at the sight of the familiar face, now still.

"Bridger?" Maul whispered, surprising himself by how effected he was by the sight of the young boy dead. Shifting his eyes away from the boy's fallen form, Maul began to identify the other bodies around him. Jarrus lay not far away, his body next to another form, one that clearly belonged to Captain Syndulla. Their hands were interlocked. Clearly they had gone down together.

Glancing to the left, Maul saw a large heap of metal, one that possessed various shades of orange.

"The astromech as well?" Maul inquired aloud, horror seeping in his tone. Who could have done such a thing?

"You have chosen well, my new apprentice. Now, rise and take your place by my side." Sidious voice then filled his senses, forcing Maul to snap out of his inner thoughts and focus on the situation at hand.

The phantom of Sidious had his back turned to Maul, suggesting that he was talking to someone else, rather than the Zabrak. Blinking once, Maul narrowed his eyes, focusing all his gaze in Sidious' form.

Or rather through it. The phantom was somewhat transparent, as if it was a ghost from some sort of bedtime story.

And through the form of Sidious, Maul could make out another figured, this one bowed before the Sith Lord, or their knees.

"Thank you my master. I had long since waited for this moment." Another voice flooded the cave, this one feminine, and hauntingly familiar to Maul.

The former Sith Lord began to move, rounding the phantom of his old master to get a closer look at the kneeling figure.

The figure had their head down, bowed in submission, but that didn't stop Maul from identifying the familiar white and blue montrals.

"No," Maul whispered again, glancing around at the fallen forms that coated the cave floor, "You wouldn't do that. I don't believe you would do that!"

And then the image around him faded, leaving him once again alone in the cave. Darkness crept around him again now that the images had faded.

Lady Tano would never do such a thing, no matter how hard Sidious tried to corrupt her… would she?

Maul's head began to spin, his vision becoming blurry. A lance of pain shot through his head, resulting in a slow pulsating ache in his mind. Surely he had not just seen the future? That wasn't the purpose of the cave, right?

More importantly, what had Lady Tano seen?

"Troubled you are?"

Maul groaned aloud, partly at his aching head, but also partly at the voice of the small green Jedi Master Ahsoka had stumbled across.

"Don't you have more important things to do right now? Go bug Kenobi!" Maul responded, his tone impatient.

"Meditating Master Kenobi is. No one to talk to I have. Appreciate the company, I would."

Maul found himself rolling his eyes. Why of all people did the little green Jedi want to talk to him?

Then it occurred to him. Lady Tano had entered the cave, clearly experienced something, and then left it, with the Jedi in tow.

Was all this controlled by the Jedi, as some sort of test?

Was he being tested by a Jedi?!

It was then that he heard chuckling, one that was not vindictive like Sidious', but one that was clearly full of humour.

"Took you longer to figure it out than I expected it did. Slow are you, hmm?"

The green Jedi's voice was beginning to grate on his nerves, but rather than argue, he decided to humour it back.

"Fine, what did you wish to discuss, 'master Jedi'?"

Maul waited a few moments, half expecting some sort of hostile retort from the Jedi.

But instead, once again, the Jedi known as Yoda simply laughed.

"Loss you feel. Remorse for the fate of your brother. Not want Ahsoka to suffer a similar fate you do. Why?"

It was a loaded question. Years ago he would never have imagined himself trying to help a Jedi, let alone want to willingly work with one. His only true companion in his life had been pain and death, one that had followed him around and taken everything he dared to hold dear away from him.

But then, out of nowhere, the Togruta had come. She had barged into his life, offering support, offering help.

Offering him a different path when he thought he had already found his.

And for some reason, he had accepted.

And now, once again, the spectre of death that seemed to follow him around was targeting her.

And he would not let it anywhere near her!

"She helped me when I didn't know I needed it, when everyone else would have turned me away. I see something of myself in her, a warrior cast aside by those she diligently served. But unlike me, she found herself again, whilst I continued on a path of self-destruction. Maybe, just maybe, I thought she might be able to do the same for me."

The voice of the Jedi Master was silent for a few seconds, clearly analysing Maul's words. So the Zabrak waited.

Then, the Jedi spoke again.

"Not infallible Ahsoka Tano is. Failure, always a possibility it is. Guide you she can. Help you she will. But your path, your own to decide, not hers to direct. Not the same person as your past. Different you are now. Balance you have achieved, in your own way. Use that to guide you, you must."

Normally, Maul would have never listened to a Jedi. Their advice was often born of their own ego, laced with an edge of pontification.

But the green Jedi's word struck a chord with the Zabrak. He couldn't rely forever on Lady Tano to keep him balanced. One day, she would not be available to help him, and he would have to find his own path once again. All she could do was advise and support him in his decisions, as any friend would.

"I understand. We share a bond, Lady Tano and I, but not would of dependency. Rather one forged and fuelled by a common goal. She walks her path, just as I must walk mine. Only when our paths align will we rely on one other, whenever and wherever that may be." Maul spoke aloud, surprising himself with the scale of the confusing rhetoric he wasn't even sure he understood. He knew what I meant in his heart. He and Lady Tano would go their own separate ways, but would always find their way back together when the situation required.

Hearing the green Jedi chuckle again aloud, a pleased edge to it, maul began to retrace his footsteps back out of the cave, satisfied with what he had seen and learnt.

For now, he and Lady Tano would stand side by side, facing Darth Sidious together, only to part ways at the end. That was, until they were called upon once more by the force to stand together, against what, Maul was unsure.

But he was looking forward to finding out.

Because now, now he had a purpose. One he would aim to fulfil.

And one that he hoped would keep him occupied for a long time to come.

After all, it would only take one small push and Maul knew what would happen.

He would relapse, and fall back into his old self.

And he never wanted to be that person again.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Welcome welcome to my new story, or should I say a collection of short story like one shots set within my rebels AU. If you are new to this story/AU, welcome, nice to have you here. If you are returning, welcome back my friends.

This one shot collection is being created with the purpose of filling in the gaps of this AU's storylines, as well as expand it by continuing the story and bringing in other characters that didn't get to feature in my four part AU story. These one shots will range from serious to silly, humour to angst, and plot related to just downright insane craziness that I can think of. So suffice to say, something for everyone, I hope.

At the start of each one shot I will give a brief Author's note that describes when in the timeline this one shot is set, that way you can hopefully keep up, as we will be jumping all over the place with it. When writing the one shots, I will be doing them in random orders, writing whatever one I feel like at the time. So expect no particular order.

That being said, if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see, feel free to suggest them, or even have a go at writing them yourselves if you wish. I'd love the see what you can do. :)

As normal, I will summarise at the end of each chapter/one shot as I have done previously, responding to any comments that are left as well. Feel free to leave a comment at any time. I love comments.

As for this one shot, I wanted to explore what Maul saw in the Dagobah cave. For him, it was a case of bringing up his past, and how it was destroyed, and how his present might very well share a similar fate. Through the vision, he learnt that he was to let go, and that he cannot be entirely dependant on anyone, no matter what he might want. Hopefully this helps to further explain his actions at the end of 'To Take Down an Emperor' as well.

So yeah, since I don't really have anything else to say, and no comments to respond to, I guess I'll wrap up. Hopefully you enjoy this one shot series. It might be all over the place at times since I am sort of experimenting with this format rather than a long chapter based story one for the first time. Only one way to see what method I like better.

So whether you are a returning reader or a new one, I do hope you will enjoy this series. I aim it to go on indefinately for now, and I already have lots of ideas, including many that were already suggested to me in the reviews for my previous story. (yeah, I have seen your comments, don't worry guys, and thanks again)

As for what the next one shot will be, I have already written it so I will tell you. It will feature Darth Vader, but that is all I am going to reveal.

Till next time.

SirLoozElite


	2. A Master's Longing

**A Master's Longing**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Takes place before Vader heads to Malachor in 'The Former Apprentices**

The report from the Fifth Brother caught his eye instantly. The Jedi of Phoenix Squadron had been encountered yet again, this time accompanied by Maul of all people. The three Inquisitor's present didn't stand a chance, he knew that.

But that wasn't he focus right now. Rather, another part of the report was.

She was on Malachor. His apprentice.

'She's not your apprentice, she is Skywalker's you fool!'

Darth Vader shook the line of thinking from his mind, expelling his darker tendency as he focused on the facts. Since he had encountered her aboard the rebel ships, Vader had been tracking her, using every resource he had to try and find her, to isolate her.

To bring her back to him, where she belonged.

'She betrayed you! She left you.'

Vader felt his own thoughts turn on him again, before her promptly reigned them back in.

"Shut up!" He spoke aloud, his now cybernetic hands coming to cradle his head in agony.

The very thought of Ahsoka Tano being alive confused him, yet at the same time filled him with a sense of longing, one that he should not have as a Lord of the Sith.

As Darth Vader, he should have wanted to destroy her, as he did the rest. Obi-Wan had betrayed him, mutilated him, and left him for dead. Padme too had betrayed him, siding with Kenobi.

But Ahsoka? What had she done that was so terrible to him? Sure, she had left him, but even now he understood why she had done so. He may have been upset at the time, but he understood, and in a way he admired her for it.

As far as he was concerned, she hadn't betrayed him like the rest. And now she was simply lost, looking for her own path.

Vader knew what she needed. She needed her old master by her side once more. She needed the comfort and the bond that would bring. Together, he would help her find herself, just as Sidious had helped him.

'She is a Jedi!'

"No she isn't!" Vader boomed in response to his own thoughts again. He fought an internal war, which was evident. One part of him wanted to destroy the Togruta, the other, bring her back to him.

And whilst he still had control of his body, Darth Vader would not let anybody some much as harm his apprentice.

His apprentice. That was what she was. His alone.

"Mine" He whispered once.

"Mine!" He said again, louder this time.

Standing from his seat, Vader moved to approach a desk he kept in his private quarters in his fortress on Mustafar.

Glancing down at the desk, his eyes were drawn to a small trophy like case, containing the lightsabers of various individuals he had killed.

But right now, those were not his concern. Shifting his gaze again, his eyes came to rest onto a podium, one that he had constructed himself to house a familiar set of cylindrical hilts.

He had found them of Mandalore, buried in a grave that bared the markings of his old clone captain. He had gone to see, gone to confirm what he hoped was untrue. Surely, she would have survived. The reports had to be wrong. She couldn't be dead!

And when he had found the grave, he knew. She had escaped, somehow. And no doubt she was in hiding.

He could have searched for her then, told Sidious of his assumption that she might still live.

Instead, he had kept it as a secret, swearing that when the day came that she re-emerged, as he knew she would, he would find her first, and bring her back to him.

"Mine!"

Reaching his hand out, Vader clasped the hilt of Ahsoka's lightsaber gently, lifting it up to inspect it.

It was strange touching it now. He had kept it for so long, hoping one day to reunite it with its owner.

Delving into the force, Vader sought out the signature of the kyber crystal within. It radiated dark energy now, as opposed to the song of the light it had sung before. When she had re-emerged from the shadows, he had taken it upon himself to corrupt the crystals within the hilts, bleeding them in preparation for her return to his side.

After all, he was only looking after his apprentice, helping her along, as he had done in the past.

"Mine!"

His hand continued to ghost along the hilt of the saber, before he gently pressed and held down the ignition switch, igniting the saber before him. A brilliant red beam of energy erupted from the tip, casting its glow around his private quarters.

Vader may not have been able to see anything in a shade other than red, courtesy of his helmet, but it was still a most beautiful sight to him. He imagined what his apprentice would look like, blade in her hand, the burning red contrasting against the scorching orange of her skin.

Swinging the blade gently from left to right, Vader allowed himself the enjoy the sounds the blade made as it moved through the air, the distortion of space around him being ionised by the swings, creating a low pitched whine.

Extinguishing the saber, he turned the hilt over in his hand once, before gently placing it back down on the stand he had built for it, next to her shoto.

Taking a step away from the trophies he had, Vader glanced down at the report once again.

She was on Malachor, and he was going to find her, and bring her back to him.

"Mine!"

'She is not yours, she is Skywalker's! You are not Skywalker!'

"MINE!" Vader repeated, bellowing it out aloud to no one but himself and his own mind.

His thoughts turned to an expedition he had once. It had merely been a matter of convenience that he had ended up on Shili hunting a traitor to the empire, but upon arrival, he had discovered a small village of Togruta in a valley surrounded by trees.

He had stood upon a hilltop, far enough away as to not be seen, but close enough that he was able to view everything. He had watched as the Togruta had interacted with one another, watched as the younglings had played with one another, enjoying the simplicity of their life.

Normally, he would never have been as compassionate as the watch such a simple event, but as he had he couldn't help but think of his Togruta. His Ahsoka.

His apprentice.

She had been taken from this life by the Jedi, and forced into servitude, much like he had been taken from his mother. Vader had wondered if she even remembered her parents. Maybe he could find them for her, reunite them.

"No, she is mine alone." Vader had reminded himself at that moment. "Only I can protect her now."

He had abandoned his observation shortly afterwards, heading off to deal with an imperial traitor.

But that hadn't stopped him thinking about her all the way.

And now, back in his private quarters, he couldn't help but think again. Was she taller now? Did she have longer lekku? How skilled was she with her lightsaber? Had she mastered the duel blade technique that he never could? Would she still call him 'Skyguy'? Would he still call her 'Snips'?

All the questions shot through his head. He should never have been so fixated on her. She was a remnant of her past that she should forget.

But she was also his apprentice. His alone.

Vader's comm link then sprung to life.

"My Lord, your fighter is prepped, as per your instructions."

The voice of one of his servants broke his train of thought, and Vader snapped back to reality.

It was time to go to Malachor.

"Excellent work, I will be there momentarily." Vader replied, before cutting the channel.

Glancing back over to where he stored her lightsabers on their own separate pedestal, Vader allowed himself to smile beneath his mask, a rare feat these days. To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever smiled. Probably when Padme was still alive.

"I coming Ahsoka. You won't be alone for much longer."

And with that, Vader pivoted on his heel and exited his quarters, bound for his ship.

Bound for Malachor.

Bound for his apprentice.

"Mine!"

 **Author's thoughts**

So, creepy Vader much?

I have said numerous times that I don't agree with how Filoni and the team picture Ahsoka and Vader's relationship. As far as I am concerned he has no reason to hate her. In fact he has more reason to hate Padme after ROTS that Ahsoka. Unlike both Obi-Wan and Padme, Anakin's last conversation with Ahsoka was entirely positive, at least so we have been told by Filoni. If it had been an arguement or something, then maybe he would have reason to hate her.

And thus this one shot was born. I have always felt that in regards to Ahsoka, Vader should have an obsessive possessive feeling about her, desperately wanting her back by his side, which is something I tried to portray here with Vader being extra creepy, without it coming across as some sort of dark infatuation with her. (unless you want to think that of course, in that case, more power to you)

Hopefully this one shot is successful in getting across what I wanted, even if it is a little dark. Poor Vader just wants his 'Snips' back. And those that have read my AU knows how that went. :'(

Anyway, next one shot will be fluffy, I promise.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the first one shot. Showing how Maul has changed and contrasting it to how he once was was great fun. In this AU he owes a lot to Ahsoka, but he can't be dependant on her forever, as he figures out in the one shot.  
Hope you like the insight of Vader.

Mysterious Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the one shot. Maul and Yoda talking was great fun to write. Poor Maul having to deal with Yoda of all people. Yoda was no doubt having great fun.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: I'm glad you enjoyed the first one shot, as well as the ideas I have revealed so far. The Kallus one will be fun when I get round to it.  
You don't need to ask my permission to write your own one shot within my AU if you want to. Go right ahead. My only real rules would be no splitting up established pairings (Kanan and Hera, Ahsoka and Kaeden) and no character death, unless it is an OC of your own.


	3. The Treatment of Scars

**The Treatment of Scars**

 **A.N: Timeline setting. Three one shots in one this time. First one takes place after shortly after Malachor. Second one takes place after 'Vendettas and Strategems'. Third one takes place after 'To Take Down An Emperor'. Enjoy the fluff.**

* * *

"Love, you got a minute?"

Kanan was brought out of his deep meditation by the sound of Hera's voice. To him, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. Capable of healing anything around it, whilst also destroying anything that opposed it. When angry, Hera Syndulla was a force to be reckoned with. He'd almost compare her to a Star Destroyer.

But in here, in his private quarters on the Ghost, there was no malice or damage intended. Only compassion and love.

"For you, always." Kanan replied, listening to the force around him as he heard Hera move to enter his room, the doors sliding shut behind her. How he longed to be able to see her again. To lock eyes with her own. To watch her pilot, and marvel at her skills.

But since Malachor he couldn't. He was blind, something that had deeply affected and traumatised him at first.

But now, now he was used to it, and he used it to his own advantage. Without his sight, he had been forced to fall back on his training, to relearn the basics.

And through that, he had learnt to see again, albeit in a much different way.

The force shimmered around him, indicating that Hera had sat down opposite him. He may no longer have been able to see her, but he would always be able to feel her.

"I've got something for you. Picked it up on the market when I had a minute." Hera spoke, her ever calm voice soothing him.

"Hmm, I do like presents. What is it? A new speeder bike? Or maybe a new blaster? Oh, I know, piloting lessons!"

Hera's laughter in response was music to Kanan's ears, one that brought a bright smile to his face.

"No love, it's for your scar."

Kanan's smile fell at the mention of his wound. It was an ugly mark, even if it had mostly healed by now. The dark black stripe that covered his eyes had burnt away skin at first, and it had taken months of bacta treatment to heal the skin.

Now, all that was left was an ugly scar, one that frequently chaffed.

Still, he wasn't about to let it get him down. So rather than show weakness, he opted for his fall-back.

Humour.

"Finally got fed up of seeing my ugly face huh? Brought me some makeup?"

Hera chuckled again, before her hands reached out to gently grasp the mask that covered Kanan's face.

Kanan felt the pressure being removed off of his eyes, before he heard Hera set aside the mask.

"No exactly love, but it will help. You trust me, right?" Hera replied, her voice compassionate.

"Always Hera, always." Kanan replied, his own voice showing nothing but affection for the Twi-lek in front of him.

"Then hold still."

Kanan had learnt long ago to follow the orders of Hera Syndulla in any situation. Those who disobeyed her often did not fare too well. Even in more private situations such as this, Kanan knew that Hera was the boss.

Frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was then that he felt the gentle touch of Hera's hands upon his face, gently caressing a line across his closed eyes, rubbing something cold into the scar tissue.

The sensation sent a shiver down his spine briefly, and the cold of whatever it was being rubbed into his face caused him to shiver further.

"Oh come on you big baby, it's just some cream for scar tissue. It's supposed to help ease any after damage, such as chaffing." Hera's voice was full of humour as her hands briefly left his face, only to return moments later with more of the cold stuff.

"Couldn't you have brought the warm version?" Kanan inquired as he underwent the treatment from Hera, who scoffed aloud and continued her work.

A few minutes later, Hera pulled her hands back again, and Kanan hear what sounded like the screwing up of a pot lid.

"There, put some of that on your eyes every day and it should make the injury less uncomfortable." Hera said, coming to embrace Kanan in a warm hug.

Upon feeling the embrace, Kanan reached out and hugged her back, his face already feeling better.

"Thanks Hera. Glad I've got you to watch my back."

* * *

Ezra was busy, as he was most days. Running around a rebel base organizing supplies and inventory was not his idea of fun. Why he had been volunteered for this assignment he didn't know.

And it didn't help that he had to work with AP-5. That droid was a perfectionist. If something was out of place, he would no doubt submit an entire report on it to their superiors, and Ezra would be left taking the blame.

And then Zeb would no doubt mock him for it.

Still, he pushed forward, helping to move a crate of rations across the rebel base on Yavin Four. They were scheduled to be transported to another planet shortly, one that was under the oppression of a trade blockade thanks to the Empire.

As he shifted the crate, something bumped into his leg.

Glancing down, he spotted the familiar orange paint job of Chopper, who beeped up at him in concern.

"Not now Chop I'm busy." Ezra spoke, before continuing on with the crate he had, carefully carrying it to the location it was required in.

But Chopper apparently was not going to give in so easily, as the astromech followed the young Jedi, once again bumping into his legs from behind, causing Ezra to stumble.

"Hey! Watch it Chop!"

Chopper seemed to laugh for a moment, before he beeped up at Ezra again, saying something about him forgetting to do something.

"Look Chop, I've got stuff to do. Whatever it is can wait. Go bug Zeb or Kallus."

This time Chopper seemed to give up, as he released a series of offended sounds, before wheeling himself away.

Rolling his eyes, Ezra continued onwards with his crate, entering into the hanger bay of the temple on Yavin Four that acted as the rebel base.

Depositing the crate where AP-5 had told him to, Ezra turned around, intending on heading back to receive his next orders from the inventory droid.

Only to walk right into, and trip over, Chopper.

Crashing into the floor, Ezra heard the laughter of Chopper echo inside the temple. Clearly the droid had decided to cause mischief today.

Groaning at the brief amount of pain that shot through his body, Ezra rose back to his feet, gently kicking the astromech in annoyance.

"What is your problem today Chopper?!"

The orange astromech seemed to rear back in false shock for a moment, beeping something that sounded like 'who me?', before producing something he had evidently stored inside of him, and handing it out to Ezra.

The young Jedi was confused momentarily, before bending down to look closer at the object Chopper held.

It was a small plastic container, one that clearly contained something. On its side, a small picture of a human female applying something to her face was present.

"Chopper, why do you have some moisturiser?" Ezra inquired, recognizing the product. Chopper was into some bizarre things, but this was new and confusing.

But what was even more surprising was the droid's response.

[It's for you.]

'Ok, he's lost it. Better run a diagnostic.' Ezra thought briefly. Clearly something was wrong with Chopper. It would explain the droid's actions so far.

"Why are you giving me women's moisturiser? Where did you even get this from?" Ezra decided to humour the droid for now. It would make it easier to get him to shut down for a diagnostic.

[Bought it.]

"With what money?" Ezra replied, now beginning to grow suspicious.

[Stole it then. Same thing.]

Ezra couldn't help the sigh that escaped his body, or the face palming that followed. That sounded a lot more like Chopper. But it still didn't explain why he had stolen it in the first place. And why for Ezra?

So he asked the astromech again.

[For the scar on your face. Thought it might help. Make the skin smooth again, like my plating.]

Ezra could count on one hand the number of times that Chopper had done something nice for him, even if it was a bit out of nowhere. Usually, the droid only did so when he wanted something.

And whilst the 'gift' was a bit random and perhaps a few years too late, Ezra was not one to turn down a surprise. Maybe he could find a use for the moisturiser.

After all, it was not every day that Chopper was feeling generous.

Reaching out, Ezra extracted the pot of moisturiser from Chopper's clawed hand.

"Thanks buddy. I owe you one."

* * *

She didn't know about it, at least as far as she was aware.

Every night, when the two of them retired to bed, Kaeden Larte would ensure she stayed awake longer than Ahsoka, waiting for the Togruta to fall asleep beside her. The woman had a tendency to sleep on her side, offering her back to Kaeden.

And that played perfectly into Kaeden's hands.

When she was absolutely certain that Ahsoka had drifted off into a deep sleep, usually evidenced by her light soothing snores that the Togruta was adamant she didn't do, then Kaeden would make her move.

Tonight was no exception. Reaching down beneath the bed they shared, she scooped up a small pot of cream that Maul had given her in one of his rarer kind moments, and unsealed the lid, before reaching her hand into the cream within, and taking a sizable amount out.

When that was done, she used her other hand to gently lift the back of Ahsoka's top up, exposing the orange skin of her back.

The orange skin that was now covering in lightning shaped marks, the only lasting damage of her fight with Sidious.

Ahsoka claimed that they didn't hurt, and that she cared little about what people would think about them, but then Kaeden had seen Ahsoka in her more private moments, reaching a hand back to scratch the scarring. Clearly they were disturbing her.

So one night, Kaeden have covertly began to apply skin irritation prevention cream to Ahsoka's back, gently rubbing it in when she was asleep.

Clearly the stuff was working, as Ahsoka stopped scratching her back, and seemed less in discomfort in her day to day life.

Repeating the process that she did every night, Kaeden gently massaged the cream into Ahsoka's back, careful not to wake the Togruta up. When she had covered the length of the scarring, Kaeden allowed herself to smile, before leaning forward and gently placing a kiss to Ahsoka's back, willing the injury to heal, before placing the lid back on the pot of cream, and returning it to the hiding spot under the bed.

Settling back down into bed, Kaeden gently pulled Ahsoka's top back down, covering the scarring, before nestling her own head against Ahsoka's back.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was the gently snore of Ahsoka, who was none the wiser to Kaeden's nightly mission.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, I promised you fluff after the last depressing one shot, so here it is. Hope you liked the look at these more private moments for these characters.

Not much really to say regarding this one shot, Just thought it would be nice. :)

Now, some people have expressed an interesting in writing their own one shots to me set in my universe. If you wish to, by all means go ahead. You don't even need to ask. My only real rules are no splitting up established couples (Hera and Kanan, Ahsoka and Kaeden), and no character death (unless they are an OC of your creation). The reason for this is because I want to maintain the right to kill of characters myself. Aside from that, the world is yours to play with. :)

Anyway, next one shot is a bit of an experiment in the way it is written. Essentially it is a report written by everybodies favourite Chiss about the crew of the Ghost.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. (Oh by the way, is it me or has the website been slow at uploading comments recently. Sorry if I don't respond to some, they might not have shown up for me for some reason. Feel free to comment again though, or PM me. :D)

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the look at Vader's more human moments, despite his cyborg body. I understand that you think that Vader was somewhat out of character and overly possessive, but that was the whole point of that one shot. I feel that is how he should be in regards to Ahsoka, not actively wanting to kill her as Filoni seems to think. My opinion though. Wrong no doubt. :)

FossilQueen1984: Don't worry about not seeing it. I didn't exactly make it clear what it would be called and when it would appear. Glad you like these brief backstories. Many more to come, with Thrawn included.

Maliwan: I'm glad you liked the Maul one shot, with him finding himself. And Vader's one shot was great fun, yet depressing to write, considering what happens in this AU.

Cranky Paws: Vader was meant to creep you out in the one shot. That is how he should be in regards to Ahsoka in my opinion, not bloodthirsty.  
No, it's not weird reading it in Palpys voice. He is rather notorious for short sharp lines like that. ("Do it!" for example)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: I'm glad you enjoyed the perspective of Vader and his opinion of Ahsoka. While I love rebels and won't argue with the direction it has gone, the one thing I didn't like was how they handled the Ahsoka/Vader dynamic. It was too predictable and boring, even if the duel was episode were awesome.

SLE's fave guest: Yeah, I'm back. Wasn't expecting to return so soon, but I thought, why not?  
One of the biggest problems with Star Wars as a whole (my opinion) is that the characterization of Vader is inconsistant. One moment he is a bloodthristy tyrant, the next he is completely apathetic about the situation, and the next he is crying over Padme. I get that it is character development, but with the amount of different people who have written for him, his character has sought of become lost.  
Or course Filoni said that for that exact reason. I trust him with the series at the moment, but if he takes the lazy option and has him kill her that trust will be broken.  
And surely Sidious is a greater reminder of Anakin Skywalker and his failures than all the others. Sidious promised to save Padme, and then didn't. Betrayal much. (way of the Sith I guess)  
And to be fair in their duel he is never actively trying to kill her, even after she attacks him. When he gets an opening her uses the force to push her away. It's only after his mask is damaged that he snaps.  
Ranting is good, after all, I have done it a fair amount over this AU. :)

WolveHulk: Glad you enjoyed it. More Maul is coming, as well as him having interactions with Sabine. :)

jojobinks01: Oh man, as much as I would love to do Ahsoka bringing Anakin back, I can't in this AU. He is dead, and I can't and won't change my AU storyline. Nor will I do an alternate reality of an alternate universe, otherwise I might get confused. However, I do have a one shot planned for some Ahsoka and Anakin goodness, so yay.

TerminatorJedi1995: I'm glad you liked the look at Vader. It was hard to write, but fun at the same time. He just wants his Snips back. :(

Jedi Master Seth Skywalker: Obi-Wan is coming down the line. When I am not sure, but he is coming.

Mysterious Guest number one: The Eighth Brother will get oneshots. But there will be no romance for him. Sorry. :(

Mysterious Guest number two: Glad you liked Vader's conversation with himself. It was certainly interesting to write.  
I am planning to write the aftermath of the assassination attempt on Ahsoka and the suicide mission, just not sure when. What I will say is that it won't be what you expect. :)


	4. Target Profile: Spectres of the Ghost

**Target Profile: The Spectres of the Ghost**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: After 'The Former Apprentices' but before 'A Tale of Two Fulcrums'**

* * *

From the office of Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nurodo to the office of ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen and office of Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

The following is a target dossier on the individuals of the rebel cell Phoenix Squadron referred to as the 'Spectres'.

Spectre One: Caleb Dume, alias Kanan Jarrus.

Despite holding the title of Spectre One, the Jedi once known as Caleb Dume, now Kanan Jarrus, does not appear to be the true leader of this rebel team. Whether this is an attempt of clever deception on their half, or an attempt to make Jarrus feel like he is in charge is unknown. Evidently this man was merely a padawan when clone order 66 was enacted, and from reports written by the now deceased Grand Inquisitor, survived only thanks to the sacrifice of his Jedi Master Depa Billaba. Due to this sacrifice at such a young age, it is possible that Jarrus suffers from considerable post-traumatic stress disorder, something that could possibly be used against him in future encounters.

However, whilst this may very well be a vulnerability we can exploit, it is also his greatest strength. Being witness to such a sacrifice has no doubt hardened Jarrus, willing him on to ensure no further sacrifices are made by those he cares for. Reports indicate that he will opt for unorthodox plans on frequent occasions, many which our imperial commanders are unprepared for, giving him a major advantage against us.

It should also be noted this whilst his training as a Jedi are limited, he is still one of considerable power. He is adept with a lightsaber, and reports from Inquisitors suggest that he is a notable practitioner of form three, known as Soresu. This offers Jarrus a strong defensive style of fighting, making it hard to break through his defences to actually wound or debilitate the Jedi.

Recent engagements with Jarrus have also revealed new information. Evidently he has sustained an injury that had rendered him blind. However, this does not mean that he is a threat, as his impairment appears to not only strengthened his resolve, but offered him a kind of stability that the legends of the Jedi speak of.

However, Jarrus is not without weaknesses, the prime one being his relationship with the pilot of the Ghost, Hera Syndulla. Whilst not overtly open about it, history suggests the two are engaged in a romantic relationship, and that Jarrus would come to her aid in danger at any time. This could possibly be used to bait him out.

In conclusion, Caleb Dume is a potential threat to the empire, but his power is overshadowed by larger threats at the moment. Inevitably, he will need to be eliminated. However, at the moment it is my opinion that we have far more pressing matters and individuals to deal with.

* * *

Spectre Two: Captain Hera Syndulla

Despite holding the title of Spectre Two, all reports suggest that Hera Syndulla is the true leader of the crew of the Ghost. She is tactically minded, a trait she no doubt learnt from her father, and an outstanding pilot, one that rivals legends such as Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader. Her ability to fly a modified VCX-100 light freighter in combat situations as opposed to a fighter is proof of this. Imperial pilots have begun to enact their own protocols when encountering this vessel in combat. The troopers refer to it the 'Run Away' protocol. Examination and study, as well as reprimand may be needed for such pilots who enact this 'protocol'.

Syndulla is also known to be adept at diplomacy, and is one of the key members of this growing rebellion. Many appear to go to her for advice, and reports from Agent Alexsandr Kallus suggest that she is also proficient at discovering traitors in her midst, as shown by her actions involving the imperial senator Gall Trayvis.

However, when analysing Syndulla's character, as well as how she fights, it is important to note that she is willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. The destruction of her home on Ryloth is proof of this. However, much like Jarrus, it might very well be possible to bait her out via threats to her team. She evidently views them as her family, which is something that I have noted that Twi-leks take very seriously.

Ultimately, Hera Syndulla is a priority target, one that must be eliminated if we are to succeed. However, her skills as a pilot, and as a military strategist have made this task difficult. Time and time again she escapes, even from a well organised trap. In order to defeat her, we will need time and patience, as well as the best pilots in our navy. To counter this, I have accelerated plans on the new prototype TIE Defender program. Hopefully that will provide us an edge.

* * *

Spectre Three: C1-10P, alias Chopper

Perhaps the most perplexing of the Spectres, the orange C1 series astromech has proven to be quite elusive. As a military strategist, I almost admire the astromech for its ingenuity. As a Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy however, I cannot but be astonished at how time and again our troops have failed to identify and destroy this droid. Perhaps a change in protocol is required in regards to the verification process of such droids. If not, we could very well lose more to this renegade droid.

Digging deep into the archives I have discovered that this particular droid once participated in the battle of Ryloth during the clone wars. This would mean it was under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, as well as Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano (my Emperor, please see the attached file for my assembled dossier on Tano).

Evidently, at some point during the campaign the fighter he was in was shot down and he was extracted from the rubble, hence how he came into the possession of Hera Syndulla.

The droid itself has demonstrated a severe lack of concern for organic life. Audio files extracted from the remains of a destroyed TIE Interceptor suggest that the droid was willing to murder an infant on the prospect that it might be a 'Baby Inquisitor'. It is possible that damage sustained to the droid in the past has corrupted its systems internally, supporting a reason for this reckless attitude demonstrated.

In conclusion, while this ancient astromech may very well be technology of the past, time and time again it has played a paramount role in the success of the Spectre team. Therefore, when next sighted, this droid must either be incapacitated or destroyed to ensure any level of success for the empire. However, from what I have witnessed so far, nothing short of the Base Delta Zero initiative would be enough to terminate the droid.

* * *

Spectre Four: Garazeb Orrelios, alias Zeb, Commander Meiloorun

A Lasat is a rare sight these days, no doubt thanks to the devastation that came to their home planet of Lasan, (My Emperor, my studies may suggest that Lasan was not the true homeworld of the Lasat species, but merely a colony. Their true homeworld may very well lie beyond know space. I suggest deploying long range research teams to investigate at once)

From details gathering during the siege of Lasan, as well as recent engagement, the Lasat known as Zeb is evidently one of the renowned Lasat Honor Guard. His strength in combat, as well as his surprisingly strategic mind have strongly benefited the rebel team again and again. Agent Kallus himself reports him to be a formidable adversary with a bow staff, a weapon that his held with high regard in Lasat society.

However, while the Lasat is indeed dangerous, from my research his talents appear to be wasted. It is almost as if he is forgotten more often enough by his superiors. While unlikely, this may very well sow some seeds of dissention. He may very well be possible to bribe, were it not for the devastation caused to Lasan.

Still, he is a formidable adversary, one not to be trifled with, and one that should be eliminated on sight.

* * *

Spectre Five: Sabine Wren

Mandalorians are among the most predictable culture in the known galaxy, and Sabine is no different. She is proficient will all firearms and explosives, and an adept pilot both with ground based vehicle and space faring ones.

However, like all Mandalorians, she is zealous, despite running away from her culture. He continued use of one set of customized Mandalorian armour may very well be something we can exploit in the long run, if the rumours about the weapon she developed are true. It is likely that without access to such Mandalorian equipment, Wren would become an obsolete threat.

That being said, Wren does differ from other Mandalorians I have encounter with her passion of the artistic nature. She has displayed time and again that she has a strong grasp of colour and stoke, creating various images around the galaxy, most commonly on Lothal, that represent not only her but her rebel crew as well. He consistently changing appearing also suggests that she likes the variety of life. Perhaps in another life she could have become a great artist, one that I would have enjoyed viewing works of in a gallery.

That being said, her artistic side may very well be her undoing one day. As an expert in art and culture, I have already been able to learn much about both her and her rebel cell. One day she will slip up and create something that gives everything away, I am certain.

In conclusion, whilst normally I would advocate the elimination of such a threat to imperial infrastructure, it might be more prudent to leave her alive for now, allowing for continued study of her art, until it at very least reveals something vital.

* * *

Spectre Six: Ezra Bridger, alias Jabba

The newest addition to the Spectre team, if reports from both Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor are to be believed, Ezra Bridger appears to be a Jedi in training, learning from Jarrus. Like most Master and Apprentice relationships, Bridger shows many of the same qualities as Jarrus, such as a reckless abandon when his friends are in trouble, and a strong passion to do what is right.

The demise of his parents seems to have hardened him, and it is clear that he struggles somewhat with his control over the force. With Jarrus himself not being a fully trained Jedi, it is unlikely that Bridger will live up to his full potential anytime soon. However, that does not mean he is to be underestimated. Much like the astromech, Bridger has shown a proficiency for infiltration, often moving through ventilation ducts or across rooftops to evade patrols of troopers.

Further study has revealed that in recent months, Bridger has been elevated to a more prestigious role within the growing rebellion, suggesting that he is being groomed for a leadership role in the future. This may be something we can exploit further down the line that is if Bridger manages to establish himself as a leader who does things in certain ways. If that is the case, then he could very well become predictable, and thus easy to counter.

Bridger's position as a Jedi in training also marks him both as a severe threat, but also an opportunity, one that your Grand Inquisitor entertained the idea of before his demise. If Bridger could be persuaded to join us, he would make a valuable ally, however unlikely this outcome is of course.

All in all, whilst Bridger has much to learn still, he is a viable threat, one that must be contained.

A shame then that all our resident Jedi experts have so far failed to defeat him and his master. No doubt the assistance of Ahsoka Tano has something to do with that.

* * *

Overall Summary: Essentially, the crew of the Ghost is one of the more successful rebel cells we have encountered so far. Their small family like organization allows them to move quickly and with strong intent, and their reliance upon one another, while possibly a flaw in the long run, has earned them victory after victory. In addition to that, the Spectres have created quite the name for themselves amongst their fellow rebels, drawing in all forms of support from all sides.

In conclusion my Emperor, I would be more than willing to take on the task of removing this threat to the empire, as well as the task to apprehend the target we spoke of recently in private.

May you reign for many more years your excellency.

Grand Admiral Thrawn

[Message sent]

* * *

(Details of report copied into second file and sent to an unauthorized address)

Eli,

Enclosed in this file is a document detailing the actions of a rebel cell I have recently begun tracking down. They are proving elusive, even for me.

Whilst the Emperor sees them as a threat, it is possible that they may be allies in the long run. Only time will tell. But something isn't right here. The Emperor has begun diverting resources to some sort of secret project, rather than quelling this insurgency. I get the feeling that we are being left in the dark about much.

I hope my people are treating you well. Your skills will be benefitting them greatly no doubt.

Till we next meet my friend.

Thrawn

[Message sent]

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, a bit of an experimental one shot this time around. In case you haven't figured it out, it is a message sent from Thrawn to Palpy and Yularen, as well as an extra message sent to Eli Vanto from the Thrawn novel. I wanted to take a look at the sort of process Thrawn would go through when given new targets to hunt, so I had him write a dossier on them for future use. If only he knew at the time huh?

Hopefully you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit unconventional in how it was presented.

As for what the next one shot is, truth be told I can't tell you yet as I have yet to write it. Oops! :D

Still, hopefully this is good for now. Don't worry though, more to come.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Maliwan: Glad you enjoyed the fluff, as well as the throwaway line that somes Maul's development, even if he is not featured in this one shot. :)

Cranky Paws: Glad you enjoyed the Ezra and Chopper scene. Originally I was going to have Sabine give him some sort of Mando made cream, but I changed it to Chopper for laughs. Plus Ezra and Sabine will get one shots for themselves later on.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed this happy fluffy chapter. It was a breath of fresh air to write it after the darker previous ones. Writing the happy moments for all the characters is one of my favourite aspects of this one shot saga, especially considering the strain I have put on them in the past. Hope you liked the insight from Thrawn.

FossilQueen1984: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was a breath of fresh air to write a happy one for once. Honestly forgot it was Valentine's day. Guess that's what happens when no one ever gets you anything for it, not even a pity message huh? :)  
Still, what convenient timing.

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the look at the Ghost crew and how they all help each others with their injuries.

Mysterious Guest two: Oh blast! You are right! I did forget Rex and Gregor! My bad!


	5. Corruption

**Corruption**

 **A.N: Timeline Setting: Right after the Rise of the Empire and Order 66**

* * *

Bleeding.

That was what the process was called. The art of corrupting a kyber crystal. Of filling it with all sorts of negative emotions that an individual had kept concealed from the world for so long.

All of the fear, the anger, the hatred, the animosity.

All of that twisted together and forced into one small crystal.

And from that, the creation of a single powerful entity, one that fuelled the person who used it.

The only issue was acquiring a kyber crystal in the first place. Lucky for him, he already had a pair from his previous life.

The Jedi were not all they were made up to be. Hearing stories about them when he was younger, before his abduction by them, he always saw them as paragons of justice, who swept in at the right moment to save the day and ensure the villains were defeated.

But up close, by being part of them, by being one of them, he had learned the truth.

It was all a lie. A façade. They were no better than the ones the stories said they opposed. They stole children from their families. Indoctrinated them with religious zealotry. Ensured they could not have what many would deem normal in life.

The Jedi forced people to withhold themselves, to become an empty shell that followed orders and rules.

A yes man.

Their strictness yielded results, that much was certain. Many individuals rose to prominence throughout the reign of the Jedi, and all from humble beginnings.

But those that were not so successful, those that were deemed by the Jedi teachers as beings of lower skill, especially in comparison to other Jedi in training, they were cast aside. Forced to work on agricultural projects, rather than continue to train and aim for success.

He could imagine nothing worse than working on a farm, especially when he had trained to fight his entire life.

The Jedi were flawed, there was no question about it. Even from the outside people would see it, but in a way it held a sort of charm. Made them seem more lifelike, and not some sort of deity like organization.

But from within, the flaws were much worse. They had begun to eat away at him, twisting his mind in ways the Jedi had 'encouraged' him not to think.

Someone had needed to say something. The war that waged around them only further demonstrated the flaws of the Jedi. Were they not supposed to simply be monks who upheld peace in the galaxy? Not military generals.

But he hadn't said anything, at risk of being labelled a traitor. No doubt they would have exterminated him if he had done.

So he had kept quiet, keeping all his concerns and opinions to himself. And as he had done that, they had further eaten away at him, changing him.

And then someone had spoken out, or rather, acted out.

Barriss Offee. She had spoken before the entire planet, labelling the Jedi as monsters and traitors, pointing out how they had lost their way.

And he had agreed with it. Every word she had said was true. Maybe now things would change.

But they didn't. As expected, the Jedi covered up Offee's statements with a 'fallen to the darkside' accusation, and had locked her away for interrogation.

But that didn't stop the words from resonating with him, and with various other individuals around the temple. Jedi began to covertly question their masters, and the will of the council seemed more and more corrupt by the day.

And then it had all gone to hell. The temple had been attacked, and the Jedi were slaughtered.

Except for a select few.

A select few that he was no privileged to be part of.

And so now he sat on the cold floor, the various pieces of his former lightsabers before him, and the kyber crystals that had once sung a bright tune.

And now he had to corrupt them.

Pulling on his hatred for the Jedi, his questioning of their beliefs, he focused. In his mind he pictured the crystals, glowing a soft green, and began to change them. He flooded them with his anger, flooded them with his hatred.

Flooded them with his ambition.

And slowly he felt them begin to change. Their presence in the force, once bright, began to darken as they were corrupted.

He felt the energy within them begin to buckle, as the bond between Jedi and crystal snapped harshly. He felt them twist to his new beliefs, felt them begin to radiate with dark energy.

Opening his eyes briefly, he spotted both crystals, now pulsating dark red.

Moving his hands slowly around him, he began to manipulate the force, moving the crystals through the air, suspending them before him.

Then, with another tug, he pulled the various components that made up his new weapon closer. The design had been gifted to him by his new master, and he fully intended to make good use of the brutal design.

Delving deeper into the force, he pulled the various components together, joining them together and locking the two now corrupted kyber crystals within his new weapon.

When an audible click reached his ears, and he felt a rush of power through the force, he pulled back, opening his eyes, and allowing the now fully constructed lightsaber to fall into his clawed palm.

The weapon was heavy. Heavier than his previous blades, but that made sense. This one was designed to overwhelm his opponents quickly, rather than get drawn into a long duel.

The perfect weapon to hunt Jedi with.

Standing from his seated position, he ran his hand along the hilt of his new weapon, finding the ignition switch for one of the blades, and thumbed it on.

A bright beam of red flared to life, illuminating the room he was in and flooding his sense.

He could feel the raw power of his new weapon, ready for the kill.

The door behind him opened suddenly, revealing another like him.

"Our Masters have summoned us brother."

And with that she turned and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

No longer was he a Jedi. That period of his life was over.

No he was something more. And he was ready to finally make his name known throughout the galaxy. Ready to make his mark on history.

His former name was dead. He was no Jedi anymore.

He was the Eighth Brother, and he was looking forward to completing his training for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So a rather short one shot I realize, but they can't all be long now can they. Still, I think this one serves its purpose well. Hope you like it.

Now, before we go any further, yes, I have seen the most recent rebels episodes, so I know what has happened. That being said I will not be talking about it so to avoid spoilers for any who haven't seen it yet. I will most likely give my thoughts on rebels as a whole after it has finished it's final run of episodes, and once everyone has had time to see it, that way I avoid spoilers. Also, it goes without saying that if you see an episode before I get the chance to, then dont spoil it for me. If you do... well... Thrawn can still fall down stairs. That being said if you do want to know my feelings right now, feel free to PM me about it and I'd be happy to give my opinion.

Now to counter that I have good news. I have finally seen 'The Last Jedi', so I am spoiler free from that. Much like 'Force Awakens', it was a good movie, but I still have criticisms against it. I see why so many hate it, but I'm not too bothered by it to be fair. It was a good movie, not necessarily the direction I wanted, but then I'm not the film writer am I. :)

Anyway, next one shot will be Sabine going to rescue her father from prison with the help of Ezra.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

LukeDude: No need to worry about your absense. We all have our own things to do sometimes.  
Glad you've been enjoying the one shots so far. They are fun to write, but I think I prefer to serialized story method of writing over this. Still, I will push on. Lots to tell after all.  
The 'Target Profile' one is my favourite as well. Thrawn is great to write for, especially in such a unique way. And I couldn't not include Eli Vanto at some point  
Vader's one shot hurt to write. I wanted to bring across his inner dilemma regarding Ahsoka, showing that he wants her by his side, but that another part of him is angry with her. Hopefully it worked.  
Maul and the cave was tricky to write, as it had to be different from Ahsoka's vision, but have the same sort of meaning.  
And the treatment of scars was fluff for the sake of fluff. I was going to do Sabine and Ezra in it, but I didn't want to be too predictable, and wanted to do something for Chopper. :)

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked this look at Thrawn's analytical nature. He strikes me as the sort of person who would spend forever just watching his opponents before making any move against them, hence what this was supposed to represent. Still, he is also open minded enough to know when to work with his foe, hence the message to Eli Vanto.

SLE's fave guest: I'll admit that the comment made about Zeb is a little dig at the writers for rebels. Zeb hasn't had a proper episode since the Lasat based one in season two. (Honorable Ones is a Kallus episode in my opinion, and Warhead is a mix of AP-5 and Zeb). Shame really, cause Zeb is awesome.  
The one shot was sort of timed as a way of looking at the crew before the remainder of rebels airs. I'm not expecting them all to go, but at the same time I kinda want some of them to.

cousinxcaps: Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thrawn is perhaps the most unique imperial commander, and dare I say, the most dangerous asset they have. (yes, even more so that Vader)  
As for your request, as much as I like the idea, unfortunately the 'Liberator' was destroyed in this AU during the Siege of Atollon. But hey, you never know, I might retcon it somehow into existence. :)

FossilQueen1984: I'm glad you enjoyed this Thrawn centric chapter. I wish we could see his perspective a bit more, especially in regards to his opinion on the Ghost Crew, hence why this one shot was written.  
Chopper is pretty much immortal, so I had to play on that a bit. Plus it was Thrawn's rare attempt at humour.

Cranky Paws: Eli Vanto was the best character in the Thrawn novel, in my opinion. Poor guy just got dragged along with Thrawn with no rest in sight. So yes, you can expect to see Eli in this story at some point, in one form or another.

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed Thrawn's research. Hopefully you like this one too. :)


	6. Prison Break

**Prison Break**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Immediately after 'To Take Down an Emperor'.**

* * *

"Are you sure he's being kept here?"

Sabine very nearly sighed aloud. Ezra always seemed to ask questions in the thick of combat. Admittedly, it was a good question. The intel they had receive all pointed to her father being kept in the facility they were currently in.

The only issue was that the facility itself had a large quantity of troopers defending it, as well as what remained of the Imperial Supercommados.

The death of Tiber Saxon had clearly thrown Mandalore into further chaos, with various clans uniting together to oppose the Saxon loyalists.

Clan Wren was one such clan. The second they had heard the possible location of the Alrich Wren they had mobilized what forces they had.

The second Ezra had heard about the mission he had volunteered to assist, knowing how important Sabine's family was to her. Despite the fact they had just survived one suicide mission, Ezra didn't seem too bothered about joining what was likely to be another one.

And for that Sabine was grateful.

Unfortunately, the facility itself was too heavily guarded for a full frontal assault, and Clan Wren simply did not possess enough firepower to deal with the situation themselves.

So they had put out a call to possible allies to help them.

At the time, Sabine would have admitted that she doubted anyone coming, especially considering how tarnished the Wren name was, no doubt thanks to her own work.

So when a small detachment of Mandalorians claiming they were of Clan Kryze had agreed to help, Sabine had been incredibly grateful. Clan Kryze was legendary. Once they had ruled all of Mandalore, before Maul that was.

Sabine still didn't trust the Zabrak, even if Ahsoka did. His past was too clouded, and she would watch him every second she could see him.

But now Clan Kryze willing to throw their lot in with Clan Wren, and Sabine certainly wasn't going to question.

And so they had planned their assault. Clan Wren and Fenn Rau, supported by Bo-Katan Kryze would assault the front of the facility, drawing away as many guards as possible, creating an opening for Sabine and Ezra, who in turn would sneak into the facility mostly undetected.

And it had worked. Under the chaos of the raging battle outside, Sabine and Ezra had flown in with Jetpacks, landing atop the station and making their way inside.

Only to be immediately greeted by a squad of Stormtroopers.

The two had gone to work instantly, working in tandem to defeat them. In the time they had fought beside one another, Sabine and Ezra had created a style of fighting.

Ezra would deflect, and Sabine would assault.

The very image of Jedi and Mandalorian, side by side in battle was one that eons ago would have been unthinkable.

Now however, there was no one she trusted more with her life than Ezra Bridger.

"He's here Ezra, we just have to get past the welcoming committee." Sabine replied to Ezra's earlier comment, blasting a pair of troopers in the process. At the same time, Ezra sharply twisted his own wrist, pivoting his emerald saber in precise arcs, reflecting fire back at the troopers, and scoring a hit.

Mere moments, after the battle began, it ended, the smell of carbon scoring being the only thing filling Sabine's senses, even beneath her helmet.

The telltale sound of Ezra's blade extinguishing was then heard, and the young Jedi turned to throw a smirk in Sabine's direction.

"That was easy."

Sabine shook her own head in response to Ezra's statement, before replying.

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

Ezra chuckled in return, before his eyes began to dart around the room, scanning for any more threats.

"Think we got them all before they could sound an alarm?" Ezra inquired once his sweep was complete.

Sabine merely nodded in confirmation from where she was now. A nearby terminal held everything she needed. Prisoner details and locations.

Cycling through various pages of prisoners, many of whom had the word 'executed' next to them, Sabine found the one she was looking for.

"He's in cell block four, room three."

With that she set off down the hallway, Ezra right behind her.

Rounding a series of bends, and being forced to deal with another pair of guards in the process, the two young warriors found themselves in another long hallway, one labelled as cell block four.

Slowing her pace, Sabine began to make her way down the hallway, checking the doors to the cells as they passed by.

And then a voice called out.

"Face me traitor! Single combat!"

Sabine's head snapped forward in an instant, taking in the individual before her, one that was dressed armour that resembled Stormtrooper armour, but was clearly made from Beskar.

An Imperial Supercommando.

The commando held what appeared to be an electrostaff in his hands. How he had acquired it Sabine was unsure. All that mattered was that single combat had been challenged, and she possessed no melee weapon to counter the commando's electrostaff.

And then she felt Ezra nudge her from behind.

Glancing back at the young Jedi, Sabine nearly gasped at what he held out for her to take.

"Kick his ass."

It was rare for a Jedi to give their lightsaber for anyone else to use, let alone someone who wasn't able to manipulate the force as he could.

But right now, here Ezra stood, the hilt of his weapon held out for her to use.

Beneath her helmet, Sabine locked her eyes with Ezra's, making sure he knew what he was doing.

In response, Ezra nodded his head and further gestured for her to take his saber.

So she did.

The hilt was heavier than she had expected, much different from other swords she had held before. But then she supposed that was the point. The lightsaber was a legendary weapon, one that was no supposed to be easy to use.

Even if Kanan and Ezra made the blades look easy to use, Sabine knew just from testing the weight of the hilt that she was at a disadvantage.

And then she pushed the ignition switch.

Bright green light erupted from the emitter, producing the deadly emerald blade that Sabine had seen time and again covering her back.

Only this time it was in her hands, not Ezra's.

The hilt felt heavier now the blade was ignited. She twisted her wrist side to side briefly, testing the weight and movement of the blade as she did so. She would have to adapt fast to this unique weapon, even if she didn't quite understand how it worked.

"It feels like it is alive!" Sabine murmured to herself despite the situation, her voice full of awe. She may not have been able to touch the force as Ezra was, but even she could feel the power of the blade now in her hands.

"I know what you mean." Ezra replied, having overheard Sabine.

Gripping the hilt in her hands tightly, Sabine pivoted to face the Supercommando, and crouched into a ready position that felt comfortable to her.

Across from her, down the hallway, the commando did the same, the two ends of his electrostaff sizzling with lethal purple energy.

It would take more than one strike to take her down, but if a strike got through, no doubt the disorientation that followed would cause her to lose the duel.

And then the commando charged, rotating the staff in his hands into a vicious upwards arc.

Sabine was forced to evade backwards, bringing Ezra's lightsaber up to deflect one end of the staff, before attempting a counter attack of her own.

The commando responded in kind, pivoting his own body weight in a way that allowed him to shift the staff to block the lightsaber strike, before unleashing a flurry of his own against Sabine.

Backing off slightly again, Sabine altered her grip slightly on the lightsaber, taking a defensive posture, and began to deflect the series of fast paced strikes that were coming her way.

In the space of a few seconds, the commando span and twisted his staff in all directions, launching attack after attack against Sabine, forcing her back and into a corner. It was clear that the commando hoped to overwhelm Sabine, forcing her to weaken herself through defence before her finished her off.

And with no training with a lightsaber prior, it was looking grim for Sabine.

Her back to a wall, she ducked under a swing of the commando. Before forcing her own body forwards, colliding with the commando, who was sent sprawling to the floor.

Sabine too found herself careening forwards into a roll, shifting her own body weight to allow herself to stand back up and pivot to face the commando, who now was also on his feet.

Sabine seized her opportunity, swinging Ezra's saber in a horizontal movement, aiming for the chest of the commando.

Clearly anticipating this, the commando evaded out of range, before preparing to unleash his own series of strikes.

But Sabine got there first, pushing the offensive with the lightsaber, swinging in with vicious untrained arcs, favouring power over control.

If Kanan was present, she was sure he would be reprimanding her.

Perhaps she should ask Ezra for some lessons.

Assuming she survived that was.

The sound of energy crackling against itself flooded her hearing as the emerald blade connected and struggled against one end of the electrostaff.

Both combatants attempted to overpower one another, pushing their weapons against each other. The twin ends of the electrostaff offer the commando a speed advantage, but it would only take one blow from the lightsaber to down him.

The strain of the fight began to get to Sabine, as the commando pulled back and span the staff again, clashing it against the lightsaber and entering into another lock.

And then he played dirty.

Sabine had no time to react as the commando lifted his knee with rapid speed, colliding with Sabine's stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

As Sabine attempted to regain her footing, the guard lunged with his staff, the purple energy colliding with Sabine and sending bolts of electricity coursing through her armor, shocking her into submission.

Releasing a sudden cry of agony, Sabine felt the lightsaber slip from her grasp viciously, bouncing off a nearby wall and coming to rest out of reach of her hands.

And then another blow came, this one the staff itself smashing into her helmet, cracking the visor and sending her sprawling to the ground on her already bruised stomach.

Groaning to herself, Sabine attempted to push herself back up, only to have the boot of the supercommando come down on her back and pin her to the ground.

Glancing around, desperate for anything to use against the guard, Sabine spotted the hilt of Ezra's lightsaber, just out of reach.

She couldn't reach it. She was going to die.

Above her, she heard the supercommando recite some Mandalorian rhetoric about honour and loyalty, declaring her a traitor and not worthy of wearing the armour she sported.

She would have listened to him, were it not for the odd sight before her.

The hilt of Ezra's lightsaber began to shift ever so slightly, angling itself so that it could slide directly into Sabine's waiting hand.

And then, with a speed unmatched, it flew towards her free hand.

Despite the strange turn of events, Sabine seized the opportunity, her hand tightening around the hilt of the lightsaber as she pushed the ignition switch, before pivoting her arm and hand behind her.

The sound of the blade erupting into life, followed by the dying scream of the Imperial Supercommando was almost like music to her ears.

She heard the corpse slump behind her twice, indicating that she had evidently cleaved him into two pieces. Pushing herself onto her back, she sat up and saw she was correct. The blade had passed right through the waist of the commando, eviscerating him.

And then a hand came into her view.

Ezra's.

Reaching up, she grasped the offered hand and allowed her Jedi friend to pull her up.

Once she had regained her footing, she passed the saber back to Ezra, before removing her helmet to inspect the crack in the visor.

"Knew you could do it." Ezra spoke cheerfully, before slugging her arm gently, returning to the usual banter that made up the core of their relationship.

"Thanks for the help." Sabine replied, a smile on her face. It was part of their code that they would save each other when the time came. "I'm going to start owing you one soon."

Ezra laughed before moving off to search for the cell containing her father.

"I thought we were even by now Sabine."

This time Sabine chuckled.

"Not even close Bridger."

* * *

After a few minutes of searching the level, they had found the cell.

Ezra had backed off, stating that he didn't want to intrude on a family reunion, and honestly, Sabine was grateful. She had no idea how this reunion was going to go, considering the way she had left in the first place.

Steeling herself, Sabine reached out and thumbed the control panel for the door, which slid open in response.

Stepping into the cell, Sabine spotted a single figure seated on a bench. He looked worn down and beaten, even malnourished. Clearly he had not been treated well by his captors.

And then the figure glanced up, his eyes locking onto Sabine's and widening in surprise.

"Sabine? Is that you?"

She very nearly choked up at the sound of her father's voice. She had missed him, more than she had ever imagined.

But she couldn't get emotional. She had no way of knowing how he would treat her.

Instead, she stepped further into the cell, coming to stand before him.

"Yes father, it's me."

Alrich Wren studied her for a moment, his eyes following the contours of her armor, admiring the pieces and the artwork upon it.

And then in one swift move he jumped to his feet and wrapped Sabine into a tight embrace.

"My daughter, how I have missed you."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So a nice simple one shot this time. Hope you liked the duel, and the father daughter reunion, even if you don't get to see it all. I thought it was good to leave it there for your imagination. :)

Also, remember that in this AU Sabine does not possess the darksaber, and thus has no formal lightsaber training (yet). Hence why she is a bit of a rookie when using Ezra's.

As for fleshing out the Ezra/Sabine dynamic, I am aware that a lot of you ship them together. While this one shot wasn't written to confirm any romance between then, and I also won't be writing any one shots of them getting together, I am sort of leaving it open as to a possibilty in the future, if that makes any sense. Simply put, they have a friendship that could in time evolve into something more, but I am not going to write it. If you want to however, knock yourselves out. :)

Anyway, the next one shot, when I get round to writing it, will be a silly one featuring Kallus. Hope you are looking forward to some laughs. :)

Now, before we go to comment analysis, I need to say something. I am almost certain that the upcoming episodes of rebels ('Wolves and a Door' and 'A World Between Worlds') is going to reveal what went down on Malachor between Ahsoka and Vader after Ezra and Kanan left in a flashback/vision of somekind. Since by now you all know my opinion on Ahsoka's fate regarding her duel with Vader, don't be surprised if I go awol if they reveal she died in any form. (no force ghost or force god/Ahsoka=Daughter theories for me please) I want her alive, and if she is not then my spirit to continue writing will probably drop to zero. I'll let you know after the episode has aired, without too many spoilers of course, just wanted to warn you in advance that I might end up disappearing for a while/stop writing.

Anyway, as usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Cranky Paws: Yeah, Eli was great. Poor guy couldn't catch a break, constantly stuck with Thrawn.  
Yeah, Eighth Bro is my favourite Inquisitor, simply because he got so little screen time, hence why he was developed in this AU. There is more to come from him as well. Why, did you want some stuff with the other Inquisitors as well huh? (dont worry, I already have ideas in mind)

SLE's fave guest: Glad you enjoyed the one shot, even if it confused you as to who it was, but then again it was supposed to, hence why I waited till the end to reveal who it was.  
Ahsoka and Grand Inquisitor... interesting. Ahsoka would win in a fight of course... :)  
As for the fate of the characters, I agree with your Sabine comment, but I reckon she will live. Zeb will probably be fine as well. The writers will forget about him.  
As for Ezra... he could go two ways, but dying is the easy predictable option. I kinda want him to live, and perhaps disappear somewhere, maybe with Ahsoka. It would be fitting really, the two protagonists of the two shows going off together at the end to some new journey.

Maliwan: Glad you liked the look at Thrawn's games. He is a master of patience, slowly gathering what he needs. Eli will appear, hopefully. :)

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the insight into the Eighth Bro corrupting his crystals. It was a challenge to write. His identity was purposefully kept a secret until the last few lines as a way of showing him throwing off his past and embracing his future.  
Suffice to say, the Jedi (the council mainly) were idiots, and got what they deserved (not the younglings though).  
I enjoyed the Thrawn novel, but as for Thrawn Alliances, I will most likely stay away as I am not a fan of Vader, as previously discussed. If what I fear comes true as well, then definately not.  
Then again, maybe one day. Never say never. :)

FossilQueen1984: Glad I was able to fool you. The Eighth Bro's identity was kept hidden till the end, showing him casting his old self off and embracing his new name.  
How the council didn't figure out Palpy was a Sith Lord is baffling. I blame the Sith Shrine under the temple.  
The Last Jedi was good, but I have issues with it. Still enjoyed it though. :)

Mysterious Guest one: Glad you enjoyed the look at the Eighth Bro's 'birth'. Hopefully you enjoyed this one too. :)


	7. Earwigging

**Earwigging**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Between 'Vendettas and Stratagems' and 'To Take Down An Emperor'**

* * *

Very few people sat with him during his off hours, and Alexsandr Kallus knew why.

He was a defected imperial. That meant that people didn't trust him. His time in the ISB had been spent quelling rebellions such as these, and no doubt he had personally been responsible for the deaths of many rebels that once walked the base on Yavin Four.

So yes, he was fully aware that he was an outsider, one who was not welcomed by the masses. And he was ok with that.

However that didn't mean that he spent every lunch break alone. Zeb would commonly sit with him, as would Kanan. When she wasn't busy Ahsoka would also join, more often than not to discuss Fulcrum business, but the gesture was the same.

The large chamber that had been set aside as a mess hall for the base on Yavin Four could house many people. Tables and chairs lined the room, offering places of respite and relaxation for many, as well as somewhere for people to go to eat and work at the same time.

That was why Kallus was here. Before him on the table was a report detailing locations of secret caches of supplies hidden by rebel sympathisers. The only problem was that some of them had been set up by the empire as a trap. No doubt Thrawn had thought of that.

So here Kallus was, stifling over the report drinking a lukewarm cup of caf, trying to uncover the secrets.

And he was alone at the table. Other rebels were indeed present, by they mostly avoided them.

Glancing up briefly, Kallus took in the vast array of individuals who all seemed to be crowding around a single table.

There were humans, as expected, and a fair few Twi-leks of various colours as well. Continuing his inspection he spotted a pair of Zeltrons joining the growing crowd of people, as well as a Togruta male. There was even a Gungan in the midst of them.

Suffice to say, the rebel base was a melting pot of cultures. A vast difference in comparison to the human dominated empire.

Remembering his report, Kallus' eyes glanced back down at the words on the datapad.

Nothing was making sense to his weary eyes. Perhaps he should take a break. A proper one at that.

And then something drew his attention away from his report. A voice boomed across the mess hall.

Glancing up, Kallus spotted his fellow Fulcrum agent, Cassian Andor, and his companion, K-2SO striding towards the assembled group of rebels, a scandalised look on Andor's face.

'What has he done now?' Kallus thought to himself in an instant. Cassian was known for his reckless behaviour, and more often enough he got into trouble.

If he had a look on his face, something big was about to happen.

Kallus found he was morbidly interested in whatever it was. Clearly it had attracted a fair amount of attention.

"Well everyone, the results of our latest vote are in. Gather round, gather round. K-2, would you do the honours?"

The assembled group of rebels parted to allow Cassian and K-2 past, who for some reason jumped up onto the table the crowd was gathered around.

'What on Coruscant is going on? What vote?' Kallus thought again.

K-2 then spoke aloud, his voice full of mirth that shouldn't exist in a droid.

"This is stupid Cassian. I don't understand, nor do I agree with the results."

"That's because you are a droid K-2. Now read them out."

As he replied, a huge smirk came to Cassian's face. From where he was watching Kallus could almost feel the smugness radiating off of him.

K-2 then appeared to sigh dramatically, before producing a datapad of his own. The assembled crowd of rebels had suddenly grown even larger, with a pair of cooks coming over to listen as well.

Then K-2 began to speak.

"Cassian recently asked all of you stupid fleshbags to vote on the top five most attractive male and female rebel agents. For some reason, you all did. And now we have our list. Cassian, must I do this?"

Kallus didn't hear what came next. Top five most attractive male and female rebels? What was going on?

Shaking the thought off, Kallus refocused on the assembled group, missing whatever reprimand Cassian had given to K-2.

The droid seemed to sigh again, louder this time, before he began to speak.

"Fine! Females first, as they say. Coming in at number five we have Miss Miara Larte. Apparently you all like a good pilot. I'm far better looking than she is!"

Cheers seemed to erupt from the crowd as Miara seemed to emerge from nowhere, bowing before the rebels assembled.

'They've lost their minds!' Kallus mulled. Is this what rebels did for fun?

Once the commotion had died down, K-2 continued.

"Coming in at number four, oh my. Senator Mon Mothma!"

Laughter erupted from the assembled rebels, but unlike with Miara it seemed Mothma was nowhere in sight.

Then again, Kallus was unsure Mothma would appreciate being included in the list.

"Coming in at number three is…"

"Hey Kallus."

Kallus was dragged out of his focus on the assembled rebels by the sound of Zeb's voice, who was carrying a tray coated with food. The purple Lasat didn't wait for an invitation, instead he sat down opposite Kallus and began to stuff his face.

"Hello Garazeb. How are you today?"

Kallus missed whoever number three was revealed to be, but by the looks of it it was one of the rebels he had spotted earlier.

"I'm good pal. What's going on over there?" Zeb replied, gesturing with one large hand whilst stuffing his face with another.

"Some silly game Cassian is playing with them. Apparently they have all voted for the best looking rebels."

Zeb chuckled lightly before swallowing his food.

"Oh this will be good."

Suddenly it seemed as if though Zeb was fully engrossed in what was going on. He didn't leave the table, but rather sat watching and listening.

Kallus found he had the urge to as well.

The two unlikely friends suddenly found themselves listening as K-2 continued his list.

"And now, number two. Oh now this isn't a surprise. Really people?"

"Get on with it K-2!" Someone called out from the crowd. In response, the droid shot what looked like a death stare, before continuing.

"Number two is Commander Ahsoka Tano."

Kallus found himself rolling his eyes again, even as Zeb chuckled lightly.

"I can see why." Zeb spoke aloud, causing Kallus to throw a scandalised look at the Lasat, who merely looked back unfazed.

"Garazeb?"

The purple Lasat shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"What? Just saying. Wonder who number one is?"

Ignoring Zeb's surprising comment, Kallus shifted back. This was getting ridiculous, but he couldn't help but continue to listen.

And then K-2 spoke again.

"And now, number one. And it would seem you all have a fetish for Lekku. The female rebel voted as most attractive by her peers is Captain Hera Syndulla."

Cheers erupted again from the assembled group, but that didn't cover up the sound of Zeb coughing in surprise. Kallus had to say he agreed.

When Zeb had finished his little coughing fit, he locked eyes with Kallus.

"Kanan's gonna kill them."

Grunting in agreement, Kallus began to shift his gaze back to the report he had before him. Now that the commotion was over, surely he could…

"And now we have the list for top five most attractive male rebels. Brace yourselves."

K-2's voice immediately broke any focus Kallus had. When would it end?

Zeb's eyes appeared to widen in surprise before he spoke.

"If Ezra is on that list I swear everyone has lost their minds."

Kallus tried to drown out the sound of the group of rebels, but it was no good, especially when K-2's 'enthusiastic' voice echoed across the mess hall.

"So, coming in at number five is Saw Gerrerra. Our rebel badboy has apparently gained a few admirers… seriously Cassian, who wrote this poodoo?"

Cassian slugged the droid on his arm before gesturing to continue.

"Fine fine. Coming in at number four, we have Senator Bail Organa? You do all realize he is married right?"

More cheers erupted from the assembled group, and Kallus very nearly yelled out at them to shut up.

Still, he wouldn't. If this was how they wanted to have fun, then so be it, as long as they left him out of it.

Zeb was clearly having great fun as he chuckled deeply at each name.

"This is going to be great."

Kallus chose not to respond the Zeb's statement.

K-2 then continued on.

"At number three, we have easily the most unattractive person in the galaxy, so unattractive he makes Emperor Palpatine look like a pin up model. Number three is Cassian Andor."

Laughter erupted at Cassian's mortified look. However the Fulcrum agent was quick to shake it off, before beginning to do what looked like a victory dance upon the table.

Kallus shook his head at Cassian's ridiculous behaviour. This was going too far.

"I swear if Ezra is next!" Zeb spoke again.

After the volume of the crowd had again dipped, K-2 proceeded.

"At number two, we have our resident blind Jedi, Kanan Jarrus."

Kallus' eyes widened in surprise at the mention of Kanan's name, and then proceeded to widen even more when said Jedi emerged from the crowd, offering high fives to everyone.

"What is Kanan doing?" Zeb spoke aloud, equally shocked by the behaviour of their friend.

Kallus had no clue. He only have one thing on his mind.

'Hera is going to kill them for placing Kanan at number two.'

"And now, number one."

Kallus shook his head. He couldn't bare anymore. Whoever number one was wasn't worth his time. He had a report to finish.

Zeb clearly didn't feel the same. His eyes were locked onto the group, waiting for the revelation with baited breath.

K-2 continued.

"Voted as the number one most attractive rebel male is…"

Zeb then spoke again. "I swear if Ezra is number one…"

Kallus rolled his eyes again, choosing to ignore Zeb and the situation around him. Part of him wanted it to be Ezra, just to see Zeb's reaction.

The rest of him didn't care.

And then K-2 revealed number one.

"…Alexsandr Kallus!"

Kallus found he couldn't move. Heat flared up in his body, and he was almost sure he was blushing.

What had just happened?

Maybe he could slink away before anyone saw him.

And then Zeb reacted.

The giant purple Lasat broke out into hysterics, his laughter booming across the mess hall, drawing the attention of the assembled group of rebels, who were now all looking at Kallus with wide smiles and smirks.

"They voted…they voted for you, pffhahaha!"

Kallus wanted to silence the Lasat. Maybe he could still make a quick getaway before…

Too late.

In the time that Kallus had contemplated leaving, the group of rebels had charged over to Kallus. Hands came from all directions to pat him on his back, offering words of encouragement and other friendly gestures.

And then suddenly, Kallus discovered something.

He wasn't alone. He had friends, even if he didn't realize it.

It seemed that people did in fact like him, and that they did want him around.

It may have been revealed to him in the most perplexed and frankly scandalous of ways, but he found that in the moment he didn't mind, not as he accepted offered handshakes and suddenly found himself the centre of attention.

Suffice to say, Kallus rarely ever sat alone in the mess hall after that.

Furthermore, he knew who he was going to vote for next time, considering their reaction to him being voted number one.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Soooo... I realize this one shot is a bit... weird, but I just wanted a funny idea to write and I ran with it. And then when writing it I accidently gave it a heartwarming ending. Oops. :)

Anyway, considering it is 'World Book Day' tomorrow (at least at the time of posting this chapter it is) this chapter is dedicated to every aspiring author out there. Keep on writing my friends, no matter what others say. :)

So yeah, not much really to say regarding this one shot. I just wanted to do something funny for once, and hit upon the idea of Kallus listening in on an adsurb conversation. I don't care how out of character it might seem, I thought it was funny. Hopefully you lot do too. If not, then be honest about it. I won't take offense if you hated it. :)

Now, I also imagine that some of you want my opinion on the latest rebels episodes 'Wolves and a Door' and 'A World Between Worlds'. As much as I would love to talk about them right now and give my opinion, I won't, so to avoid spoiling it for anyone who hasn't seen it. Once rebels concludes I will discuss the series as a whole.

That being said, and this isn't too spoilery, I loved the episodes, and I am absolutely going to have to write a one shot featuring Morai. Those who have seen the episode will understand why. Those who haven't won't, until they see the episode. ;)

Next one shot will feature Rex and Ahsoka encountering an old friend, turned foe. Who could that be?

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

SLE's fave guest: We most certainly did. Then again, what happen was what must always happen at that moment, if that makes sense. It was, to quote Doctor Who, a fixed point in time. :)

Maliwan: Eighth Bro is great fun to write, and I'm glad you liked his one shot. There is certainly more from him to come.

Travis Middleton: I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot. It was more of a case that Ezra would immediately volunteer to help Sabine when the time came. Even still, I'm sure she would want him there anyway. They are practically best friends... and more if you ship them. :)  
I'll admit that your idea was not one that I thought of, and I might have to do something like that in the future.  
Hope you enjoyed the rebels episodes... if you have seen them that is. And I hope you liked this silly one shot with Kallus.

Cranky Paws: Bonding time is the best time.  
Eli really couldn't catch a break, and just whe it looked like he was free of Thrawn, he got sent to his people. Still, I love their unexpected friendship and wanted to highlight it here.  
The Inquisitors were criminally underused, and still are, even in the Vader comics. (aside from the Grand Inquisitor) I would read an entire novel about them. It would be fun to read their POV's and what they think about each other.

TerminatorJedi1995: Of course Ezra would. All he wants is to help keep his family safe, and Sabine is part of that. Hope you like Kallus' one shot, even if it is a bit silly. I'm glad you agree with me about Ahsoka's fate. She has earned her happy ending in canon. The only death I will accept for her at this point is of old age.  
Don't worry about not reviewing all the time. We are all busy. And you are welcome for the comment. :)

Mysterious Guest number one: Glad you liked seeing Sabine use Ezra's lightsaber. It was fun to write someone who wasn't experienced with such a weapon for once.

Mysterious Guest number two: Hey, I'm not going to give you any hate for an idea you have. All ideas and points of view are useful. It's an interesting idea that I haven't seen explored before. I'd read it, even if romance isn't really my thing.


	8. Old Friends, Now Foes

**Old Friends, Now Foes**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Between 'Vendettas and Stratagems' and 'To Take Down an Emperor'.**

* * *

Rebels have infiltrated the base.

That was the only warning he got. No description. No numbers. No anything.

Just rebels. In the base. Most likely after the information that was held on the central computer of this remote outpost.

And he and his squad were all that stood between the rebels and victory.

Well, that and a sealed metal bulkhead door that was used in emergencies.

However, from what he had heard, CC-2224 doubted that would even stop them.

So here he stood, the once fabled clone commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, now reduced to guard duty.

He tried not to think about his past. About the role he and his brothers had played in the downfall of the republic, and the extermination of the Jedi.

Of how he so willingly shot down his general, his friend.

All because of a stupid chip implanted in his skull. A chip that Rex had tried to warn him about. But at the time he hadn't listened. Instead he had accused Rex of spreading rumours, of trying to cause some sort of internal strife, just as Slick had once done.

Then again, considering who Rex's general and commander was, he shouldn't have been surprised when the captain showed similar reckless behaviour.

They hadn't spoken after that, at least not as friends. As officers sure, but not as friends.

He was a solider, one that followed orders. And that was how he justified it. How he justified shooting down the Jedi he served so loyally for three years.

And how he justified his continued service to the empire, even after everything that had happened.

"Everyone get into position. Defend the mainframe at all costs!" He called out to his assembled team. Five Stormtroopers, and himself, a relic of a long forgotten time.

In a way, he hoped the rebels won. At least that way he wouldn't have to suffer through his guilt.

Not that he felt any sympathy for the rebels as a whole. They were terrorists, or at least that was what high command made them out to be.

If he was honest with himself, CC-2224, Cody, wasn't sure what was true anymore.

But he wouldn't question. He was loyal to the empire, even if that led to his death.

And then suddenly, the sound of blaster fire, and the cries of troopers falling sounded from the other side of the bulkhead door.

The rebels had arrived.

Gripping his blaster rifle tightly in his hands, he crouched, waiting, his team following suite.

Outside the door, silence reigned. Any moment now it would open.

Taking a deep breath, and aiming towards the door, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The door was not opening? Had the rebels left? Could they not hack the security to open it? Was he perhaps having a lucky day?

And then the unexpected happened. But to the fair, he should have expected it. He had heard the rumours about Jedi helping the rebels.

But he wasn't expecting one to be here.

And the sudden sight and sound of a white blade piercing through the metal bulkhead door, beginning to cut a circular opening was enough to send shivers of fear down his spine.

Now he was almost certain he was going to die. The Jedi had come for revenge.

Around him his team bristled, clearly equally surprised and intimidated by the sight of the lightsaber easily cutting through what was otherwise a hardened door.

"We are so screwed!" One trooper, a young man who had only recently gotten his commission spoke.

"Quiet!" CC-2224 snapped back, his gaze never leaving the blade of white light as it completed its circle in the door, forming a ring of molten metal.

Then, just was quickly as it had appeared, the blade vanished.

And CC-2224 was left waiting again.

Waiting for the door to collapse in from where it had been cut so easily.

Gripping his blaster tightly, another shiver of fear running through him, he took a deep breath.

He knew it was coming. He had seen such moves before.

And then it happened.

With such frightening speed that if he had blinked he would have missed it, the inside of the cut out circle flew into the room, crushing one trooper instantly.

Panic immediately set in amongst the other troopers, as two more tried to make a run for it, only to be cut down by a pair of white blades as they reached the threshold of the hole in the bulkhead door.

In the span of two seconds, three of his team was dead.

Now it was just him and the rookie, who stood vigilantly by his side, blaster raised.

And then the figure who yielded the lightsabers stepped through the hole, and a dark sense of both nostalgia and terror filled him.

She had grown up. She was tall now. She still used two blades.

And he was almost certain she had come for him, for what he had done to her Master's master.

And she had just ruthlessly cut down two troopers.

Beside him he heard the rookie gasp in fear at the sight of a Jedi, before a knee jerk reaction kicked in.

CC-2224 didn't have time to stop him from firing his blaster, and could only look on in horror as a red blaster bolt travelled towards the Togruta before him, only to be deflected seconds later, striking the rookie in the chest, killing him instantly.

Rage filled him. Was this the universe trying to get back at him? Perhaps the force was punishing him?

His vision blurred from his anger, and his finger travelled to the trigger on his rifle.

He felt himself beginning to pull the trigger, fully intending to shot the Togruta had had served with in the past.

Only to be struck by another blaster bolt, one that was not his. The bolt slammed into his leg, sending him sprawling to the floor in agony, his helmet slipping off his head in the process, and his blaster falling away from him.

He was no unarmed, wounded, and completely at the mercy of a Jedi.

He was certain he was about to die.

Groaning in pain, he lifted his head to lock eyes with the Togruta woman, who now stood above him, white blade pointed directly at his heart.

Her eyes were the same colour as they had always been, but within them he saw darkness. He saw hatred, and anger. All the things Jedi were warned against.

He remained still, waiting.

Slowly, she glanced her lightsaber lightly across his chest plate, scorching a thin line across the plastoid. It would not cause any damage to his body, but it was clear that it was a threat.

Her eyes stayed locked on his for what seemed like hours, before she huffed lightly and turned around heading towards the nearby mainframe the troopers had been tasked to protect.

As she departed he heard her speak to another figure who was standing behind her.

"He's yours to deal with. Do as you wish."

CC-2224's eyes stayed locked on her retreating form, before the second figure approached, crouching to be at eye level with him, a blaster pistol in his hand.

CC-2224 shifted his gaze to the person in front of him, and felt his eyes widen in recognition at the sight of the markings on the helmet.

Then the person spoke.

"Cody."

It was a simple greeting, one that clearly showed both contempt yet upset.

Rather than ignore, he chose to respond.

"Rex."

The man before him, the former friend before him nodded his head, before reaching his hands up to remove the helmet he wore, placing on the ground beside him.

Cody felt couldn't help the surprised gasp escape his body as he took in Rex's features, or maybe that was due to the injury that he had sustained from Rex himself.

His face was older now, much like his own, and he sported a large bushy white beard, one that reminded Cody of his old General. He was also bald, and possessed a small scar on the side of his head. It didn't take long for Cody to work out that was where the control chip had been housed.

But despite his change in appearance, there was one thing that hadn't changed. His eyes.

Rex's eyes, whilst genetically the same as his, were indeed different. They had always housed a level of severity, underlined by a far off look, one that was indicative of a person who was trying to do good in the world, but who often doubted themselves.

It was no wonder he had gotten along so well with Skywalker and Tano then.

And even now, despite the accelerated aging, his eyes were the same shade of hazel, and contained the same level of severity and understanding they had always done, even as he stared back at someone who was once a friend.

"Why Cody? Why did you do it?"

The question should have caught him off guard, but in truth it didn't.

"Didn't have a choice Rex. You were right about the control chip." Cody responded. He was not going to give an excuse for his actions, not when he didn't have one that wasn't 'I was mind-controlled to do it'.

But Rex shook his head, a slight look of annoyance coming to his face before he spoke again.

"I meant why did you stay loyal to the Emperor? Did General Kenobi mean nothing to you?"

'Oh!'

Now that was not what Cody had been expecting. And from the tone of voice in which Rex had asked, it was clear that the Captain was not happy with him.

But what choice had Cody had. Even without the chip in his mind that had influenced him, he was still a loyal subject to the republic, even if it was now an Empire.

If the Chancellor had given him an order, it was his job to obey.

"Good soldiers follow orders Rex. I thought you knew that."

Rex's face took on one of disgust. From the way his finger gently tapped the trigger on his blaster pistol, it was clear that he was running out of patience for his old comrade.

'Good!' Cody thought morbidly. If anyone was to take him down, he would be honoured if it was Rex.

"I follow orders that make sense Cody. Not ones that harm innocent people. By siding with the empire, you are enslaving millions."

Cody broke eye contact briefly, looking down in shame. It was true, and he knew it. But in the end, he had been given no choice. It was either serve, as he had been created to do, thus giving him purpose in life, or leave and been labelled as a reject, leading him to be lost.

So he had chosen his path, just as Rex had chosen his.

"I served those who I believe earned my loyalty CT-7567, just was you have."

It was harsh to refer to Rex by his number designation rather than his name, but that was all he was these days, just as Cody was. A number, created to wage war, and then thrown aside.

Perhaps Rex had chosen right, perhaps he had not, Cody couldn't tell. All that mattered was that he had chosen what he believed in most.

In the midst of his internal conflict, Rex rose back to his feet, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry old friend."

And then Rex fired.

* * *

The information on the terminal in front of her was heavily encrypted, just as Ahsoka had suspected. She would have to take a copy of the data with her. Hopefully someone back at base would be able to help her decrypt it.

Reaching down to insert a data spike into the system, her montrals picked up the sudden sound of a blaster shot behind her.

Lowering her head briefly, she allowed herself to understand Rex's actions. It wasn't right for her to judge Cody. She was not close to him unlike she had been with Anakin.

Instead, she had left it up to her oldest friend, and whilst that was a somewhat harsh decision in itself, she trusted Rex's judgement, no matter what it was.

Glancing her fingers across the interface before her, she began to copy the files.

When it was halfway through she felt Rex's presence beside her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his face, one that was confident and unyielding, masking any internal strife he may have been suffering.

After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"You stunned him then?"

Rex merely nodded.

"I understand Rex. We'll take him back with us and see what we can do for him."

Again her oldest friend nodded.

He may not have been speaking, but Ahsoka knew how he was feeling. Reaching a hand over, she gently grasped his shoulder, squeezing it in support, before throwing a small smile at him.

Rex glanced over to her, locking his hazel eyes with her blue ones, before smiling back.

Ahsoka knew that Rex had just faced his own demons, and like he had done for her, she would help him in any way she could.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So this was a tricky one to write, and I kept changing the ending. Should Cody live? Should he die? I just didn't know.

But in the end, I decided to spare him, that way I can use him again later if I want to.

Still, I hope people liked this look at him. Since in canon he remains loyal to the empire like an idiot I chose to keep him on team empire, whilst trying to give him a good reason as well. When you contrast him with Rex, it becomes interesting, considering how close the two once were.

Also, I am aware that Ahsoka might seem borderline evil and ruthless in this one shot, but that was the point. Imagine if a nearly six foot tall Togruta came charging at you with lightsabers. I'd be terrified! Plus at this point she is having her darkside issues, so yeah.

Now, in regards to the last two rebels episodes, I want to discuss them, I really do, but I will save it for my round up. I have my own theories, don't worry. But for now I want to see how the series ends before going into them.  
That being said, the whole time travel-ish apsect of the recent episodes, as well as the connection to Mortis has sort of tempted me to do a weird short story in this AU, involving Clone Wars era Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka being sent forward to see one possible future... that being the one of my AU. Don't worry though... I stopped myself from writing such a fanservice/trope plagued story... unless people actually want it of course, then I could be tempted again. (why did I bring this up exactly? Just shut up author and get on with it).

Next time round will be a happy one shot focusing on a simple subject that I am sure many of us have. Pets! :)

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Cranky Paws: Glad the one shot made your night. It was great fun to plan and write. Poor Zeb indeed. :)  
Your description of the Inquisitors is exactly how I imagine them, all arguing over who gets to pursue the latest threat to the empire, almost like a comedy of some kind. And then the Sixth Bro gets owned by Ahsoka, and suddenly it's not a game anymore. (that got dark quickly huh?)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Thanks, glad you liked the appearance of Kallus. It was only a matter of time till he appeared, and there is more to come from him.  
I'm glad I am able to inspire you. I'm not that inspiring in real life, I promise.  
Don't worry about taking your time, I can wait and see. No doubt it will be great.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the character interactions, they were certainly weird, but fun to write. The past two rebels episodes were some of my favourites. I dare say that 'A World Between Worlds' is the best twenty minute episode of the series.  
Morai is coming shortly. No way I was going to wait to write that one!

SLE's fave guest: You can't stop #HotKallus! It's like a pandemic of some kind, and even the rebels aren't safe!  
In his position, I think I would be horrified by the thought of everyone wanting to sleep with me. Time to run I'd think!  
Of course Steve Blum ships Zeb and Kallus. It's Steve Blum! He's awesome like that!  
I'm in agreement that Ahsoka has returned to her original timeline. As for what she is doing, well I think she is probably off of Malachor by this point. Those 'Topps' picture cards that Filoni made clearly show her exiting through a portal similar to the one Ezra used. Where that has led her to is unknown, but I doubt we will see her in the finale. From Rebels Recon it seems that they are done with her for now. You never know though.  
Time travel is weird, but has endless possiblities too. However, as I have said I'm in the camp of everything that happens happens the way it does. Thus, Ezra always saved Ahsoka at the last minute through the portal. He didn't change time, he was just completing the timeline that had already happened.

LukeDude: Thanks again for your kind words and continued support. I'm glad you enjoyed the look at Sabine and Ezra, as well as the humour that was #HotKallus. As for the Eighth Bro, it strikes me as weird that every Jedi would be serene, and I figured that the Jedi who became the Inquisitors would probably be a bit more openly emotional and hostile.  
The recent episodes of rebels have certainly changed a lot in terms of canon. Though with the disappearance of the temple, I imagine we have seen the last of it for now.  
The Jyn and Galen Erso one shot will be down the line. I have a rough idea of what to do for it, but I still need time to figure it all out. Sorry. :(

Guest 2: Of course you were noticed. I notice anyone who comments on my stories, and I reply to all of them, no matter what they say. In terms of starting your own account, I say go for it. This stuff is great fun, once you get the hang of it. :)

FossilQueen1984: Yeah the recent episodes were quite obviously inspired by Indy and Doctor Who, which is great!  
I didn't hear the Bendu myself, but I'd be surprised if he wasn't in there. Who'd miss the opportunity to use the voice of Tom Baker!  
#HotKallus is more popular than he realizes. As for what Zeb will be up to... muhahahaha. wait and see.

Mysterious Guest number one: Thanks, glad you liked that Kallus won. But then, was there ever any doubt? :)


	9. Pets

**Pets**

 **A.N: Two one shots in one again. Thematically the same topic, hence why they are together. Timeline setting: First one shot is after 'To Take Down an Emperor', second one is before 'Vendettas and Stratagems'.**

* * *

More often than not, the so called 'lazy days', as Kaeden had come to call them were a breath of fresh air for her. Rather than spend possibly weeks on end worrying about Ahsoka, both she and the Togruta were in the same place at the same time.

This time round it was Ahsoka's apartment, one that had been gifted to her years ago by Bail Organa as a place of respite for her. Even with the falling out the two had seemed to have, it was clear that the property was still Ahsoka's, and the Senator of Alderaan had made no move to force her out yet.

So here she was, lounging around in her girlfriend's apartment, enjoying the small breakfast she had made for herself whilst she waited for Ahsoka to finish her morning mediation session. Kaeden didn't like to bother the Togruta too much when she was in 'Jedi mode', as Kaeden called it. Instead she was more than happy to wait around for her, eating breakfast, and planning whatever their day together was.

And much like every other one of these mornings, nothing especially strange was going on.

Yet.

It began with a sudden light tapping sound on glass, one that was clearly on a window. At first guess, Kaeden assumed it was some sort of insect of some kind, oblivious to the existence of a glass plane before it.

But the tapping sound continued, and rather than sound like some poor lost insect, it seemed to hold a rhythm to it. Almost as if someone was knocking on a door.

When the tapping continued, Kaeden placed her bowl of food aside, rising to her feet and began to search for the source of the tapping. Walking around the living room of the sizable apartment, Kaeden glanced towards the large patio doors. They were made entirely of glass, and normally housed nothing on the other side other than the rise and fall of the sun.

But now there was something there. A small creature sat staring through the glass, watching her. It was a bird of some kind, with a strange mirage of colours that Kaeden had never really seen before. It possessed a long wispy tail behind itself as well, and sharp claws common to most bird like creatures.

Clearly it was a predator of some kind. Kaeden hoped it wasn't here to eat her!

It was then that Kaeden discovered the source of the tapping. The small green bird like creature leaned towards the glass, tapping its beak three times, before returning to its original position staring at her.

"What the?" Kaeden muttered to herself as she walked over to the large glass doors. This was strange. Why was a random bird trying to get into Ahsoka's apartment?

The bird reached forward again, tapping three more times, before its small beady eyes locked with Kaeden's.

Up close, Kaeden had to admit it was kind of cute. But the farmer within her knew what these sort of creatures did. They were pests, and she had to get rid of it.

Reaching her hand for the handle that opened the door, Kaeden prepared to scare the bird away.

Pulling, she slid the door open and began to speak.

"Shoo!"

But the directive had no effect, instead it seemed to have the exact opposite effect instead. Rather than turn and flee at Kaeden's raised voice, the small bird took flight instead, sailing past Kaeden's head and into the apartment.

"What? Get out of here!" Kaeden shouted this time, no worried. The small green bird performed various circles of the living room, as if searching for something.

'Hopefully nothing to eat.' Kaeden thought again.

Glancing around the room, Kaeden found a nearby broom. Maybe she could use this?

Grasping the tool in her hand, she advanced on the bird and attempted to swat it away.

"Go away. I don't have anything for you!"

But rather than get the message, the bird continued to fly around, skilfully evading the swipes from the broom, all the while hooting aloud.

If Kaeden didn't know any better, she would say the creature was mocking her, or having fun.

"This isn't a game. Get out of here before you…"

SMASH!

'Too late.' Kaeden sighed mentally, allowing her arms to go lax, the broom falling from her hands. Looking down at the floor, she discovered her bowl, now in multiple pieces, food scattered across the floor. In her attempts to swat the bird, she had mistakenly clipped the bowl, sending it tumbling towards the floor.

And now it was broken.

Gritting her teeth, she glanced up at the bird as it flew circles around her head, still chirping at her.

"Laugh it up feathers!" Kaeden muttered, her grip on the broom tightening slightly. She was ready to try again, and this time to be more careful.

That was till she heard movement behind her, as well as the concerned voice of her favourite Togruta.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

It wasn't that Kaeden didn't appreciate Ahsoka's worry. After all, it was nice to know she cared. The two had been working hard to get Ahsoka to open up a bit more with her feelings, and so far it appeared to be working.

But right now she had bigger concerns, like this bloody bird!

Spinning around on her heel, Kaeden gestured wildly with her free hand at the bird circling the room.

"This thing just flew in and won't leave. I can't get it out. And it made me knock my bowl off!"

Ahsoka's face didn't change to one of concern or worry, but rather humour.

'Great, now she's mocking me too.' Kaeden thought. Was the world against her today?

It was then that Ahsoka made to move to help. Kaeden assumed she would use some sort of force trick to encourage the bird out. So she was surprised when instead, Ahsoka held her arm out and whistled up at the creature.

Within a second the bird descended onto the waiting arm, happily chirping as if it had found some sort of long lost friend.

Kaeden watched, partly confused, partly horrified as Ahsoka's free hand came up to pet the creature, stroking over the wings and teasing the beak of the bird lightly, to which the bird responded with playful bites.

Lowering the broom to the floor, Kaeden continued to watch open mouthed as Ahsoka began to mutter to the bird, to which said bird seemed to respond.

"Uh, what's going on Ahsoka?"

As if remembering she was present, Ahsoka's blue eyes shifted from the bird to Kaeden, a warm smile on her face.

"No need to worry Kaeden. She's an old friend."

Kaeden couldn't help but splutter in confusion. Since when was Ahsoka friends with a bird?!

Said Togruta made to move towards Kaeden, holding her arm out, offering the bird to her.

"Her name is Morai. She saved me once, and I owe her my life."

The small creature seemed less mischievous now that it was perched peacefully on Ahsoka's arm. It chirped again lightly, this time towards Kaeden, before leaning slightly towards the dark skinned human.

Unsure what to do, Kaeden stood still. After all, she had just tried to swat the bird Ahsoka called Morai with a broom. What if it held a grudge?

"It's ok. She won't hurt you. I promise."

Deciding to believe Ahsoka, Kaeden lifted her arm out, copying the same position as Ahsoka. Seeing this, Morai took the invitation, jumping from one arm to another.

Despite the sharp claws, the bird landed gently, gripping just enough to hold on, but not do any damage.

"Hey Morai, you are so cute, yes you are." Kaeden began to speak, warming up to the fluffy bird in moments. In response Morai chirped happily, accepting the petting from Kaeden that came.

'Maybe this bird isn't so bad.' Kaeden thought.

* * *

Seeing Thrawn concerned was a rare sight. The Chiss was usually so calm and collected, even in the face of certain defeat, defeats that he often somehow turned into victories in a split second.

So when Governor Pryce entered his office on the Chimaera, she was shocked to find it turned upside down, as if it had been ransacked.

She was about to call for security, when she heard movement, and a familiar Chiss emerged from underneath an overturned table.

"Grand Admiral? Are you alright?"

Concerned Thrawn was rare. Flustered Thrawn even rare. In fact, Pryce would say that this was a first.

The Chiss rose to his feet, dusting off his uniform, before moving across to another part of his office, one that housed a large glass tank that was full of leaves and wood. Aside from that, it was empty.

"Thrawn? What's wrong?" Pryce asked again.

This time the Chiss chose to response, his red eyes locking onto hers.

"Eli has escaped."

'What?'

Pryce was now concerned. Now for what had escaped. But for Thrawn's mental condition.

"Who's Eli? You mean your former aide?"

Thrawn shook his head before moving past Pryce, entering into the hallway that led from his office to the side rooms.

Turning, the Chiss entered what appeared to be a storage room of some kind, full of various artefacts he had collected.

"No, my Ysalamir has escaped his tank. I need to find him." Thrawn replied, his voice surprising timid.

Pryce's mind went into overdrive. She knew that Thrawn had a pet of some kind, but she had never seen it herself.

Then something clicked in her mind.

"Hang on a minute. Are you telling me you named your pet lizard after your former aide?"

She expected some sort of embarrassed response. That would have been truly unique for Thrawn.

But rather than that, the Chiss surprised her once again as he ducked down behind a display podium.

"Yes."

That was his only response, before her seemed to make a happy noise.

Pryce watched as Thrawn stood back up, now having found his lost pet. The Chiss Grand Admiral lifted the small lizard creature up above him, placing it on his shoulders, before heading back to his office.

Governor Pryce stood dumbstruck for a few moments before she followed him.

Thrawn was now seated at his desk, and the lizard he affectionately referred to as Eli was still resting on his shoulder.

"Now Governor, did you have something you wished to discuss?"

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So usually I would wait to post the next one shot a bit, give everyone time to read. But for this one I couldn't wait. Hope you liked it.

Also, I think I speak for everyone (possibly not, you never know) when I say that Morai is so cute! I want a Convor now!

Oh and I am aware that Thrawn might be slightly out of character in this one shot, but that was the point. Besides, he wasn't expecting anyone to walk in on him.

Anyway, I shall give it some time before the next one shot, especially since the rebels finale is right round the corner. I'm sure many of us will be distracted by it. I know I'll need some time to contemplate it. Hope you all enjoy it. :)

Next one shot will feature Ezra being forced to seek out a so called 'spiritual healer' to help him with something. But not all will be as it seems.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed seeing Cody again. It was a challenge to write him without making him overly sympathetic, but not make him a complete villain in the process. Hopefully I succeeded. Cody was spared because I might have use for him later. Ony time will tell.  
The whole Time Travel aspect certainly opens up new possibilities, but at the same time I'm glad they didn't abuse it in the episode. Not being able to save Kanan made sense, and we already knew that Ahsoka survived her meeting with Vader, thus allowing Ezra to pull her to safety. In my eyes it was less time travel and more fulfilling an event that had already happened, just from Ezra's POV instead.

Cranky Paws: Yeah I did wonder if people would think along those lines at the start. Originally I just left it there as well, without revealing what had happened. Later on I decided to add the extra bit between Ahsoka and Rex, revealing that Rex had stunned Cody rather than killed him.  
Imagine how that meeting went with the Inquisitors!  
Grand Inquisitor: "Ok everyone, settle down, I have important news."  
Seventh Sister: "Oh good, have you found another Jedi?"  
Grand Inquisitor: Sort of. The Sixth Brother is dead!  
Seventh Sister: ...  
Fifth Brother: ...  
Seventh Sister: Seriously?  
Grand Inquisitor: Yes. Any questions?  
Eighth Brother: Does this mean I'm promoted?

SLE's fave guest: Oh that is totally the plan at some point. Pretty much the only reason I spared Cody was the eventually write a reunion between him and Kenobi. Besides, by the point of this one shot both Ahsoka and Rex know Obi-Wan is alive. Cody does not know what he is eventually in for.  
Honestly, I've never really been a fan of the who chip in the head plot line. I think it was created as a sort of excuse to explain why the clones are so willing to betray their Jedi Generals, almost as if Filoni went, "Oh no, we've made this strong bond between Jedi and Clone, how will we explain why every clone does Order 66 on people they like... I know, mind control!"  
Personally I'd prefer it to be a choice made by the clones rather than a control chip. It would make the whole thing more compelling, as well as not give an excuse for the clones betrayal. It feels as if though they tried to make the clones blameless for it, which to be fair they were practically slaves so in a way they are, but still, it doesn't sit right with me as a plot line. (oh look, I ranted again. My bad!)

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the one shot. I spared Cody for exactly that reason, so expect a one shot at some point with him and Kenobi.


	10. The Healer

**The Healer**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: After 'To Take Down An Emperor'.**

* * *

Every time Ezra flew an A-wing, he seemed to crash. Every single time he was either shot down, or suffered some kind of catastrophic engine failure of some kind, no doubt engineered by Chopper as a practical joke.

This time round it was the former. The sudden appearance of what appeared to be a modified TIE Defender was not something an A-wing could best, and in an attempt to outmanoeuvre it, Ezra had been shot down.

He had been on a simple relief mission. Apparently there was someone on the planet below that needed help, and wanted some in exchange for information about the empire.

But now, now it smelled like a trap.

The crash had been rougher than his previous one. Normally the only lasting damage was a knock to the head, as well as some bruising. Nothing that wouldn't clear up in a few days.

This time however had been different. Climbing out of the wreckage of the destroyed fighter, Ezra grimaced in pain. During the impact something had come loose in the cockpit. A shard of metal had broken free and imbedded itself into his shoulder. On instinct Ezra had pulled the shard out, before dressing the wound with the emergency supplies Hera forced him to carry as best he could.

It would hold for now, but he was in serious need of a healer of some kind.

The only problem was that he was now stuck in the middle of nowhere.

And Mirial was not exactly the most hospital place for someone who was unprepared.

The planet was cold even on its warmest of days. Not quite a tundra, but close enough that one had to wrap up warm to survive.

In his current state, it was unlikely that Ezra would survive the bitter wind that blew upon him.

Yet in all directions, all he could see was an open expanse. There was no sign of any settlement, or tracks to indicate a route to one.

So that left him both stranded and lost, that was until he felt something.

Through the force he could feel something, almost like a signature, but one that was hidden.

But one that was also indicative of life.

Grasping in his mind where the signature was coming from, Ezra set off on foot. Hopefully he could find someone.

* * *

It turned out that there was a settlement nearby, even if it was out of the way, hidden amongst a cliff edge.

A small town was before him, and whilst it wasn't teeming with life, there were a fair few individuals around. Scanning their faces he saw most of them were Mirialans, which made sense since he was on their homeworld.

Ezra had never really encounter many Mirialans before, with the exception of the Seventh Sister, and she was just plain creepy!

Still, from what he had read they were generally a welcoming species to outsiders.

He only hoped that today they would help him.

Walking around what appeared to be a market square, Ezra approached what appeared to be a stall, one occupied by an elder Mirialan male. When said male spotted his approach, he smiled warmly.

"Don't see many humans around here. Usually can't handle the wind. What can I do for you friend?"

Ezra was glad that the welcoming was friendly, even if it had an element of humour in it. He cleared his throat to speak, but found himself unable to. A sudden lance of pain ran through his shoulder, leading to him groaning aloud and removing his hand from the wound to inspect it briefly. The makeshift bandage was holding, but he needed help.

And he needed it now.

The stool owner clearly spotted the wound, as he gasped and moved around his stool to help the young traveller.

"By the gods, are you ok young man?"

Ezra groaned again, before regaining his composure, throwing a smile of gratitude towards the stool owner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Does this town have a healer I can see in an emergency?"

The stool owner nodded his head, before pointing towards what appeared to be small building down a street.

"Absolutely. Salvia is the best around. She's a spiritual healer, one that can heal any wound no matter how grievous. You don't even need to pay her. She does everything for free. I went there last week for my hip."

"Spiritual healer?" Ezra enquired. How could that help him?

The elder Mirialan nodded again, a smile on his face.

"Our people are deeply spiritual. To an outsider it may seem like religious nonsense, but trust me. She can perform miracles. The gods herself have blessed her it seems."

In any other situation, Ezra would have continued to question the legitimacy of the person he was about to see. This 'Salvia' seemed to be some sort of divine individual. He wondered if everyone in the town felt the same.

But he was in no position to argue, not with the state of his shoulder.

Giving his thanks to the old man he began to move towards the building that supposedly contained this spiritual healer.

There was no door, rather an intricate covering made out fine fabric.

Shrugging his shoulders, and wincing from the pain, Ezra entered.

Stepping into the building, Ezra's senses were overwhelmed by various smells. Thick, fragment herbs seemed to float around the room, instantly welcoming him. Ezra found that the smell as pleasant, and already he felt soothed and somewhat healed.

And then a voice sounded from above him. It was gentle and kind, full of compassion and love.

Glancing up, Ezra found himself looking at an upper balcony like area, one that was clearly used as an office of some kind. Standing up there, peaking down over the railing was a Mirialan woman.

"Welcome young man. I've been expecting you."

Ezra wasn't usually suspicious of people, but there something about this woman. She was warm and welcoming, but he could tell she was hiding something.

The Mirialan woman began to descend the steps that led upstairs, coming to stand before him. She was not much taller than he was, and unlike many Mirialans he had seen outside, she seemed more lax. Her long black hair was not covered by a headdress of some kind, but rather flowed free, as if a symbol of her uniqueness. Her facial tattoos resembled diamonds, giving a sort of mystical look to her face. No wonder she was considered to be a spiritual healer. The look of her alone sold that image.

"My name is Salvia. How may I help you?"

Her voice continued to be serene and kind. Ezra found that he wanted to trust her, but deep inside he still felt that something was wrong.

Still, he had come this far, and he had to take a risk now.

"I was told you can help me." Ezra spoke, showing his wound to the woman.

Salvia began to inspect the wound, removing the makeshift bandage in the process, and gently running her hands along the wound.

"A nasty injury indeed. I can certainly help you though. Come, this way."

And then she turned around, gesturing towards what appeared to be a bed.

"Lay on your front and I shall heal the wound. You will need to remove your shirt however. Is that ok?"

Growing up a street rat, Ezra cared little about modesty, unless Sabine was around of course.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Nodding his confirmation, Ezra removed his top, exposing his back to Salvia, and proceed to lay on the table.

Numerous questions ran through his head. Salvia had said she was going to heal him. How?

"Excellent. Now, relax." Salvia's voice continued to be gentle, even as her cold hands suddenly made contact with his exposed back.

Ezra simply laid there, allowing the so called spiritual healer to work her so called magic. She began by simply massaging his back, a treatment he had not expected.

He also found he was not as yet impressed by whatever it was she was going to do.

And then he felt it. A sudden surge of power, one that was indicative of the force, flowed through his mind.

It was then that it struck him.

Salvia was force sensitive!

They were certainly a rare sight these days, and from the control that Ezra could feel she had through the force, she was most certainly training to some extent.

Had he somehow stumbled across another Jedi survivor? Or was she perhaps a Sith?

Clearly oblivious to Ezra's internal strife, Salvia continued her work. Ezra could feel the force being manipulated around his shoulder now. The ache and pain began to withdraw, and a few moments later ceased to exist altogether.

"There, you are healed my young friend."

Salvia's voice was still as calm and collected as it had been when he first entered. Shifting his body weight, Ezra moved to sit of the side of the bed, his blue eyes locking with Salvia's.

The Mirialan woman simply smiled back at him, no sense of hostility in them.

Perhaps she could be trusted. She had just healed him after all. Glancing at where the wound had previously been, Ezra saw that his skin was fixed, and all trace of the wound, minus the blood staining his skin, was gone.

Looking back at Salvia, Ezra spoke.

"You can use the force?"

Salvia's eyes lowered to the floor for a second, and her eyes became plagued by something. Ezra would almost call it guilt.

"I can. As can you it seems. I sensed you when you crashed on the planet, and I felt your pain."

Now it made sense. Salvia had been the signature he had detected through the force. She had led him to her to help him.

"Are you a Jedi?" Ezra asked, wonder in his voice.

Salvia seemed downtrodden at the mention of the Jedi, as she quickly took a seat on another nearby bed, burying her face in her hands.

"No, I'm not worthy of holding that title anymore."

Looking around, Ezra found his shirt not far away. Picking it back up and putting it on, he stood from his position and moved to stand before the Mirialan woman.

"Why do you say that? Are you a survivor from Order 66?"

Salvia looked up at Ezra, shame in her eyes before she spoke.

"In a way. I was in prison when it happened. Lucky for me a riot kicked off and I managed to escape before getting killed. I ran here, in hopes of redeeming myself for my past crimes, and all the while my friends, my family died. They died, and I lived."

"What happened? Why were you in prison?" Ezra inquired. He had never heard of a Jedi being sent to prison before. Whenever the empire tried to capture and hold either him or Kanan, it usually ended badly for them.

But from how Salvia was acting, it was clear she had been held.

The Mirialan stood from her position and began to move upstairs, clearly not interested in continuing the discussion. As she ascended the stairs, Ezra could have sworn he heard whimpers coming from her.

In that moment, he resolved to follow her.

After climbing the stairs, he found Salvia staring out of a window, up at the night sky. Darkness had come quickly it seemed. Ezra would no doubt have to find somewhere to stay the night.

But right now that wasn't his concern.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked, his voice soft and compassionate, hoping to repay Salvia's kindness with his own.

The Mirialan seemed to sniffle lightly, before turning to face Ezra. Her eyes held traces of water, clear evidence that she had been crying.

"I betrayed her. My closest friend. I framed her for a crime and then tried to murder her. And then, rather than turn myself in, I let her take the blame for everything. I was prepared to let her be executed to prove a point, and to cover my own back. I'm a horrible person. I thought that by coming here, by helping people, I could redeem myself. But I was a fool to think so. There is no redemption for someone like me, not when everyone I loved is dead."

Ezra felt his heard go out to the woman, even if it sounded like she had committed some serious crimes. It was clear that she regretted it, and was suffering daily. That much warranted his compassion.

Then Salvia broke down again, curling up in a ball in the corner of her office, crying to herself.

Ezra began to move on instinct, coming to sit beside her, his arms trying his best to wrap around her in comfort.

His action helped to soothe the Mirialan somewhat, but the shivers present still showed she was crying, just not allowed.

And then something twigged in his memory. Something Kanan had told him years ago.

'" _In the end, it was one of Ahsoka's closest friends that had framed her for the attack."'_

Ezra's mind went into overdrive. Surely not? Surely this woman who had helped him, and was now collapsed on the floor in grief could not be the same person that was responsible for Ahsoka's decision to leave the Jedi order?

But everything Salvia had told her made sense, and all the facts lined up. She has framed someone she considered a friend and had been willing to let them take the fall. That was exactly what had happened to Ahsoka!

Pulling away from Salvia slightly, Ezra braced himself to ask the question.

"This friend you framed, do you know what happened to them?"

Salvia shook her head. Through the force Ezra could feel her regret.

"By any chance was she a Togruta?"

Salvia's head suddenly lifted up, her eyes locking onto Ezra's in shock.

"Yes, she was." Her voice was timid and frightened.

Ezra allowed a smile to come to his face. Even if she had betrayed Ahsoka in the past, it was clear she felt remorse. Maybe, just maybe, he could reunite some old friends, and repair both a broken heart, and a broken friendship in the process.

"Then it would appear the force brought me here for a reason. If the person you refer to is who I think it is, then she is very much alive and well." Ezra spoke. He didn't want to give direct answers. If there was thing he learned about being a Jedi, it was to be as cryptic as possible.

But clearly his words had the intended effect.

"Ahsoka's alive? She's really alive?" Salvia's voice was full of hope and merriment, one that Ezra was looking forward to seeing expand.

"She is. She may no longer be a Jedi, but she had been helping us. It's thanks to her that the empire has mostly crumbled."

Salvia broke down again into tears, this time tears of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I thought that she… I didn't want to think about it. Is she ok? Is she happy?"

Ezra nodded in reply, eliciting further tears of joy from Salvia.

"I can take you to her if you want. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

And with that, Salvia seemed to freeze, dread coming to her face.

Ezra had to wait a few moments before she shook her head.

"No, I don't think that is a very good idea. I betrayed her. She should kill me for it. I'd welcome it in fact. I can't face her, not yet."

Ezra understood. Ahsoka's reaction to Anakin's betrayal hadn't been forgiveness of any kind. More of concealed anger and hatred, covered by acceptance and the willingness to do what must be done.

There was no telling how she would treat Salvia.

Ezra could only hope that it would be with mercy. Salvia clearly regretted what had happened.

"Ok, but I'll give you my comm details in case you change your mind. Ahsoka has lost an awful lot Salvia. I'm sure she'd accept you back in time."

The Mirialan nodded, before whipping her eyes clear of tears and standing back up. She moved across her office, extracting some spare bandages she had and offered them to Ezra.

"Here, take these in case you need them. I'll come see her one day, when I am ready."

Ezra smiled on return, graciously accepting the offered supplies.

"No problem Salvia. I won't even tell her I saw you."

The Mirialan nodded in gratitude, a warm smile returning to her face.

* * *

The young man, young Jedi had left shortly afterwards, in search of somewhere to rest the night. Salvia had pointed him in the direction of a good inn, one that she knew from experience catered to everyone's needs.

But right now she had bigger issues on mind.

Ahsoka was alive. Ahsoka was happy.

She had long since thought about that day, the day that had changed everything.

Barriss Offee had only ever wanted to send out a message. To prove that the Jedi had fallen from their path. It was never her intent to frame Ahsoka, to let her take the blame for everything. It had just been a matter of both bad timing, and her friend being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything has spiralled out of Barriss control, and she regretted it.

So when everything had gone to hell, she had ran, as far away as she could. She had renounced Barriss Offee, and become Salvia, a healer who dedicated her life to helping those in need for nothing in exchange.

She had hoped that both Ahsoka and Master Luminara would be proud of her, would forgive her, if they still lived.

And now she knew. Ahsoka was alive. Despite everything she had suffered, the Togruta girl that Barriss had admired had survived, and prospered.

And from what the young Jedi had told her, Ahsoka was happy for once in her life. If there was anyone who deserved happiness, it was Ahsoka Tano.

Perhaps one day she would work up the courage to visit her old friend. Maybe she would forgive her, maybe not.

And maybe, just maybe, Barriss would be able to forgive herself.

She didn't know. Only time would tell. So for now she would continue her own path, trying to seek the redemption she desperately sought.

She had always wanted to help people. To make them feel safe.

As Barriss Offee she had failed in that regard.

But as Salvia, she hoped she was succeeding.

One day, she would find out. Of that she was sure.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Oh hi Barriss... what you doing here?

Since we still don't know what happened to Barriss in canon, I decided to do a one shot with her. I know some people expected her to be fully darkside after the Wrong Jedi arc, but in my opinion I don't think that is the route she would go, hence why I had her trying to achieve her own redemption here. I wanted to make it clear that she feels guilt over what she did, especially in regards to Ahsoka.

As for the new name she uses, it doesn't necessary mean anything, it just kinda sounds like salvation. I wanted to go with some sort of foreign word for redemption or salvation, but I couldn't find one that fitted. Salvia however sounded slightly spiritual, which fits with the Mirialan culture and all. That being said, Salvia is also a type of plant, so I don't really know where I was going with it. Nevermind huh.

Oh and before anyone asks, I have seen the rebels finale, and I loved it, especially the epilogue scene. I won't talk about it yet, as it avoid any spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet. That being said, I will probably do a final thoughts of rebels as a one shot of it's own at some point, once I have collected my thoughts completely. :)

Next one shot is an interesting one. I call it, "Five Times Kanan Jarrus sparred with Ahsoka Tano." Hope you like it.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Maliwan: Glad you liked the looks at the pets of these characters. Thrawn might not be outwardly sentimental, but inside he is, and Eli made quite the impression on him, hence the naming of his pet after him. As for Morai and Kaeden, glad you liked it.

xxTheTruMan196: Thanks, glad you liked the stories. They are fun to write and my favourite part is seeing the responses to them. The season finale was awesome, I agree.

SLE's fave guest: Loth-wolfs are pretty awesome too, I'll agree. Best thing about season four in my eyes (aside from that other thing... the one I am somewhat bias about... you know what I mean).  
That being said, I don't think one would fit in the house. :(

Cranky Paws: Adorable was what I was going for. Glad I succeeded. :)  
Pryce was thrown in there so we could have a bewildered character in the Thrawn section. She made the most sense in my eyes.  
As for Morai being the daughter, I think she is probably what remains of her presense watching over Ahsoka, rather than the daughter herself. Could be wrong though. I don't think anyone can predict what Filoni has in mind these days.

LukeDude: Thanks, glad you liked both one shots, even if the tone of them was very different.  
I wanted to include Cody in the main stories, but I ran out of time for a confrontation between him and Rex, hence why that one shot exists. Ahsoka's rather dark entry into that one was indictive of her use of the sith holocron, as well as Sidious' manipulations of her.  
But back to Cody, I wanted him to feel some sembalance of guilt over what he had done, but at the same time he feels he is stuck where he is, as you said. Lucky for him, Rex has given him a chance.  
As for the Pets one shot, I'm glad you liked both sides of it. Kaeden's mind would probably be blown if she knew the truth about Morai. How the hell would Ahsoka explain Mortis to her?  
As for Thrawn... I wanted to again explore a different side to him. Glad it worked. :)

FossilQueen1984: Glad you liked both one shots. The Raiders and Doctor Who references were hard to miss really, so I'm not surprised we share the opinions.  
Cody being with the empire is based off his legends counterpart, where he stays loyal to them (because he is stupid!)  
That being said, I gave him a chance in this AU. Let us hope he doesn't waste it.  
As for the pets, yeah, it certainly does happen to everyone. :)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Thanks, glad you liked it. Morai certainly is cute. :)  
And yeah, Thrawn would totally name his pet after his first real friend.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the one shot, even if it wasn't what you expected. (out of interest, what were you expecting to see?)  
I imagine they will use Morai again at some point in the future. You don't introduce a character like that to never use her again.  
Thrawn being overprotective over his pet is fun to write. He has a soft side after all.  
Ahsoka's apartment has appeared before in this AU at the start of "A Tale of Two Fulcrums". I decided to bring it back for fun.  
Eli will appear in the flesh at some point. :)  
As for your idea, it's a great one, however I have already explored Palpy's reaction to Vader's death. It appeared in the epilogue chapter of "The Former Apprentices". :)

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the meeting between Kaeden and Morai. As for an appearance of Ahch-To... possibly in the future, if I can figure out a way to include it. :)


	11. Sparring Practise

**Sparring Practise**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Spans various eras of time. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out when each part is set... hopefully. :)**

* * *

The first time it happened, he learnt a valuable lesson, one he had only heard Yoda preach before.

Caleb Dume thought he was good with a lightsaber, or at least halfway decent. His clan in the Jedi temple, consisting of around fifteen other younglings often sparred together. They would train from each other, learn from each other, and develop the skills they would need to become Jedi Knights.

Sparring was one of Caleb's favourite aspects of learning to be a Jedi. The method and control required to effectively use a lightsaber gave him a sense of accomplishment, as well as stability. If he could learn to use a lightsaber, then he could be seen as a Jedi. If he could be seen as a Jedi, then he could help people.

And in the end, that was all he wanted to do. Help people.

Training lessons were often held for the younglings by various masters. More often than not it was Tera Sinube that led them, but every so often someone else would fill in, or they would have a guest to assist them.

Master Sinube himself has said that Caleb was a rising star with a lightsaber, and so when it was announced in class that he would need a volunteer to go up against a Padawan guest to see how far they had come in their initial training, Caleb had immediately volunteered.

And he'd been confident in himself. Surely by now, at ten years of age, he would be more than able to hold his own against a Padawan.

And that was how he met Ahsoka Tano. She wasn't especially tall, and didn't really fit the image of what a Jedi was. Rather than wear the tell-tale robes of most Jedi, she instead wore a simple outfit, one that showed plenty of skin and was clearly designed to allow her to move quickly.

Truth be told, she didn't look much like a threat.

Oh how he would learn to eat his words.

Confident with himself, he had stepped forward, bowing before the Togruta girl who was not much older than him, but already a Padawan.

Once the bowing was complete, the pair had dropped into their preferred stances, and ignited their blades.

Padawan Tano's form was unique. She seemed to use some amalgamation of form five, mixed with a reverse Shien grip. Unorthodox to be sure. Caleb hadn't trained for this!

Moments later, the duel started. Ahsoka's green blade pivoted towards Caleb, clashing against the blue blade, before heading off into a series of strikes, all which forced Caleb onto the defensive.

The lightsabers may have been set to training mode, but they still packed a nasty punch if a blow was landed.

Caleb was forced to alter his footwork to allow himself to backpedal away from the onslaught that was Ahsoka Tano. Her bright green blade seemingly came from multiple directions at once, further forcing Caleb to alter his strategy.

How was he supposed to counter this?

When it appeared that the Togruta was finally wearing herself down, Caleb moved to attempt an offense.

Only to have the Togruta girl drop to her knees, flicking her foot out in the process, and tripping Caleb up.

Caleb suddenly found himself face first on the floor, his lightsaber hilt rolling away from him, and Tano's boot on his spine.

Master Sinube had congratulated Ahsoka for the victory, before also passing compliments to Caleb for lasting as long as he did. Clearly he hadn't been expecting it.

But what had surprised Caleb was Ahsoka's reaction. Rather than get smug about the victory, she simply reached down a hand to her fallen opponent, a bright smile on her face.

"Nice job. You fight great!"

The compliment itself encouraged him to push forward, to become more like her.

And he had also learnt why Yoda often repeated a phrase to the younglings.

' _Judge me by my size do you hmmm?'_

Suffice to say, he never would again. Even the smallest of people could be dangerous.

* * *

The second time it had happened he would later admit was a bit foolish of him.

Shortly after he had been rescued by his team from Tarkin's Star Destroyer, he had found himself wrapped up in some sort of organized rebellion.

And there she was. Ahsoka Tano, in the flesh.

And it was then that he had made a mistake, this time in front of the entire crew of the Ghost.

"I want a rematch!"

Everyone's head had turned in shock to look at Kanan, completely bedazzled at the sudden demand their friend had made.

But Ahsoka simply smiled, her serene and calming nature never breaking. She didn't show smugness from the past, even now.

Instead she nodded, and before Kanan knew it he was standing in a training room on Phoenix Home, lightsaber in hand. Opposite him stood Ahsoka, twin white beams ignited.

This time Kanan attacked first, covering the distance between them in a second.

Only to once again find himself face planting as Ahsoka vaulted over him, delivering a sharp kick to his back in the process.

Kanan tried to shake of the fall quicker this time, but he was still too slow. Once again he found himself under Ahsoka's boot, a familiar rogue smile on her face.

From the edge of the ring, he could hear Zeb's boisterous laughter, as well as Ezra's sounds of wonderment. His young apprentice was clearly awed by Ahsoka's performance, even if she had done next to nothing.

And to be honest, Kanan was too.

* * *

The third time it happened, he had Ezra by his side helping him.

He thought that maybe together, a master and an apprentice, they could defeat Ahsoka.

And to begin with it had been going well. Both Kanan and Ezra forced Ahsoka onto the defensive, their blades coming from multiple directions, forcing Ahsoka to alter every swing of her own blades to counter theirs, whilst trying to find a gap in their defensives.

If they could keep this up, hopefully the strain on the Togruta would have been enough to wear her down after a while. However, that appeared to not be the case.

The duel lasted several minutes, and Ezra appeared to be beginning to buckle under the fight, his strikes becoming sloppy and unprecise.

Not that Kanan blamed him. It appeared that Ahsoka had the stamina of a rancor!

In the end, it was the teamwork aspect that led to their defeat. In their attempt to fight together, they had left themselves open.

Ahsoka had moved like water, forcing Ezra back and focusing her efforts on Kanan, yet leaving her back exposed for the young boy.

Clearly Ezra had spotted this, and had taken his opportunity.

Only for Ahsoka to once again vault over Kanan's head.

And rather than hit her in the back, Ezra's blade continued forward, striking Kanan in the chest, delivering a sharp electric shock throughout his body.

"Argh, dammit kid!" Kanan had called out, collapsing to the floor as he felt the current run through him.

Ezra's response was simple.

"Oh karabast!"

* * *

The fourth time it happened he thought he had everything planned.

It wasn't an obsession of his at least that was what he had assured Hera. But once, just once, he wanted to be able to say 'I beat Ahsoka Tano in a lightsaber duel'.

But every time he tried in the past he had failed. And now he knew why.

She had been prepared for him. She had planned ahead. She knew what was about to happen.

And that gave her the advantage.

But if he could surprise her… then maybe he would gain a temporary advantage over her, even if it was brief.

So he had set things in motion. He had originally asked Rex to help him lure Ahsoka to a small section of Chopper Base so he could ambush her, but the clone had laughed at him, telling him he was doomed to lose again.

So Kanan had turned to Chopper, who had agreed to help, stating that he would enjoy watching Kanan lose again.

Kanan had kicked the droid then and there, before the orange astromech had left.

And now here he was, suspended on the underside of a crate that was hanging on a metal clamp, waiting for Chopper to lure Ahsoka towards him.

And then, from around the corner, they came.

He could just make out what Ahsoka was saying the Chopper, as well as the retorts the droid was giving back.

"Just a few more feet." Kanan whispered to himself as Chopper continued to lure Ahsoka so that she was directly underneath him.

When said Togruta was in position, Kanan sprung his trap.

Releasing his hold on the crate, he began to dive towards Ahsoka, manipulating the force so that he would land in a roll in front of her, before springing up with his lightsaber equipped, ready to attack when her defences were down.

Watching as he fell, Kanan noticed that Ahsoka had yet to figure out her was there. She was simply too engrossed in talking to Chopper.

Kanan was only a few feet from the ground now, and he began to shift his body so that he would land in a roll.

He had her!

And then Ahsoka raised her hand, palm facing out towards Kanan.

And suddenly Kanan found himself suspended in the air, completely at the mercy of Ahsoka's manipulation of the force.

Looking around, Kanan only have one thing to say.

"Not again!"

In the background, he could hear Chopper laughing.

* * *

The fifth time he tried he was blind. Malachor had taken a lot from everyone. Ahsoka had lost her master. Ezra had been subject to the very heart of the darkside.

And Kanan had lost his eyes. He would never see again. All it had taken was one small mistake, and his vision was gone for good.

For a time he was broken, unsure what to do. What use was he without his sight?

At least, that was what he thought, until he met the Bendu. Through rigorous training and words of wisdom, Kanan had found himself. He may no longer be able to see the physical aspects of life, but he could still see it all.

Just differently now.

And so it was that he challenged Ahsoka Tano, the woman who had killed a Sith Lord, to another duel.

The two stood opposite one another, the crew of the Ghost standing around them in a circle, watching.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan ignited his saber and prepared, opting for a different form than he was used to. Placing one arm behind his back, he tightened his grip in his saber hilt, and waited.

Patience. That was what it would take.

Patience.

Through the force he could feel Ezra's excitement, as well as Ahsoka's surprise at the different form. Kanan would almost say she was impressed.

And the she moved, dashing towards Kanan, white blades ignited coming across in a sweeping motion.

Seconds before the blades made contact, he shifted his position, sliding under her swings and jumping back to his feet to attack her back.

The Togruta corrected her move quickly, spinning on her heels and locking blades with Kanan's, pushing against his single handed grip.

Breaking one blade off from the lock, Ahsoka tried to sweep it across his knees. But the force sang to Kanan, warning him. In his mind he saw the attack coming, and he allowed the force to guide his direction.

The force sang commands to him. Back. Forward. Left. Right. All directions he should move.

And he did. He listened to every single command, and in turn skilfully evaded each of Ahsoka's attacks.

Their duel turned into a dance, white and blue moving in swift graceful arcs around their bodies. Kanan had in the past been a more brutal fighter than most, favouring heavy strikes that debilitated.

But now he opted for a change. He let the force flow through him, and in turn he flowed through the force itself. The energy around him moved with ease, allowing him to match Ahsoka's speed.

Another clash of blades came, and another, each as graceful and quick as the last. There was no prolonged contact, only the blades clashing lightly, before pulling back out of reach.

Ahsoka evaded backwards out of reach of an attempted strike by Kanan. Clearly she had figured out what he was doing.

But rather than pursue, Kanan relaxed himself, centring his presence in the force, and returned to his ready position.

Kanan listened. He listened to everything around him. The sounds of the rebels that had gathered to watch. The various creatures that inhabited Atollon in the distance. The sound of machines and ships, of technology and equipment.

And of the song in the force. His song. One of peace and stability.

Kanan remained calm, his breathing never leaving it's steady pace that was healthy. He was not worn out. He was ready to go.

Across from him he could hear it. No one else could, but he knew what it was.

As discreetly as she could, Ahsoka was breathing hard, her breaths laboured from her display of prowess.

That was the problem with Ahsoka's style. It could wear her out quickly.

And that was what he had hoped to exploit.

He heard her move suddenly, the fast paced approach she made would be her downfall.

Bringing his blade across in front of him to deflect Ahsoka's attack, he began to redirect her white blades around in a circle.

In an instant, he poured all his reserve energy, all of his strength that he would have usually used at the start of the fight, and pulled.

In that moment Ahsoka's twin lightsaber hilts were yanked from her hands, falling to the floor at Kanan's feet.

Through the force he felt everyone's shocked response, as well as heard some of the gasps of disbelief.

But from Ahsoka, there was no sense of shame, no sense of loss, or anger or anything that would be present in a sore loser.

Rather, all he felt from her was pride.

He only hoped that Master Billaba would feel the same.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

See Kanan, all it took was patience, and losing your eyesight for you to be able to defeat your childhood hero. Good job man!

Hopefully you liked this one shot. I had fun writing it and showing how Kanan evolved as a Jedi, especially with the added humour of his constant failures trying to beat Ahsoka.

Now, I have no idea what the next one shot will be, simply because I haven't written it yet. The reasoning for that is my left arm/hand is currently not in the best shape, and thus it is really hard to effectively do anything with it, which is a problem since it is my dominant hand. Hell I had to type all of this using just my right hand. I have no idea what is wrong with my had, but I clearly need to rest it for a bit.

Thus, I am going to take a break for a bit, give myself time to heal and prepare more ideas. Don't worry, more is coming, I just need to stop for a bit. Hope that's ok. Sorry for the inconvenience. :(

I will return though, no need to worry. :)

Anyway, as normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Maliwan: Glad you liked the addition of Barriss. I wanted to include her for a while.

Cranky Paws: Sorry for making you sad, but I wanted to do a one shot like it.  
Kaeden and Pryce were confused about the pets thing, that's for sure.  
And all hail Ahsoka the White. She comes to us, at the turn of the tide!

LukeDude: Glad I managed to surprise you. Including Barriss at some point was always the plan. It was just a case of when. Her feeling guilt was a major part of what I wanted to do with her. Far too often when she reappears in fanfic she is some sort of super evil villain, which I can understand and does work as well. I wanted to do something different with her, as is my way.  
As for her meeting Ahsoka again... maybe one day.

Travis Middleton: Barriss was a great character indeed, and she was right in what she said, just not what she did. Still, I had to bring her back since we don't know her canon fate.  
The rebels finale was awesome. I loved every minute of it, especially the way Thrawn was defeated. But R.I.P Gregor.  
Thrawn meeting with Rae Sloane is something that will be done, I promise.

SLE's fave guest: I'd imagine she probably was, but then again Filoni did say he had plans for her character at some point. Plus she was originally going to die in those episodes, but didn't. Clearly they changed that for a reason, who knows. (Filoni does no doubt)  
Glad you liked her redemption path instead of death though. Happy endings are always good. Better than sad ones in my opinion.

TerminatorJedi1995: Glad you liked this look at Barriss and how she feels after what she did. I am most certainly planning a reunion between her and Ahsoka. Let's hope our favourite Togruta stays calm!

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Thanks, glad you liked the path to redemption she is taking.  
My review will be up at some point, once my hand heals and I finish writing it.

FossilQueen1984: Yeah, Barriss being alive opens more opportunities than having her dead, hence her survival. Glad you liked it.  
And you'll have to wait and see how well reconciliation goes, if it goes well at all that is.

Mysterious Guest: Thanks, glad you liked the interaction. I wanted Ezra to be the one to meet her as he would not know who she really was, and thus not instantly judge her.  
If it had been Ahsoka that met Barriss first, then it would depend entirely on Ahsoka's mood. She did kill Vader without remorse after all for betraying her.


	12. A Review of Star Wars Rebels

**A Review of Rebels as a whole**

First things first, this is NOT a one shot chapter, but rather my overall opinions of Star Wars Rebels as a series. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, I just thought it might be interesting to look at the series overall and give my opinions on it, as well as hear your opinions.

Furthermore, as this is a review of rebels as a whole, you should expect SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the finale yet and don't want things spoiled, cease reading now and come back later.

Seriously, I mean it!

Don't say I didn't warn you!

Right, now that is settled, on with the show.

* * *

 **Why I Prefer Rebels (yes I just said that)**

Unlike Clone Wars, rebels focuses on a small cast of characters, with other supporting ones being weaved in and out throughout episodes. This is, in my eyes, the greatest success of rebels. Say what you will about the characters, at the very least they each get a chance to shine and develop, far more than their Clone Wars counterparts.

Part of this is due to the fact that they were all new characters. With people like Obi-Wan and Anakin, you have to keep to a strict outline of what will happen to them. However with the cast of rebels anything could happen at any time, making the show both intense and enjoyable.

Rebels also fleshes out character interaction a lot better than Clone Wars. Ezra and Kanan get far more screentime together training than Ahsoka and Anakin, and I feel that we really get to see Ezra's development and growth as a Jedi, unlike with Ahsoka which is almost entirely offscreen and thus implied that she and Anakin have trained together.

Another strength of rebels is that it is in chronological order from the start and that it feels like a continual storyline that has effects of previous episodes last onto the next one, rather than forgotten about. An example of this would be the episode "The Call" featuring the Purrgil. How many of us expected that one to come back into play in the finale huh? Another example would be the episode "Iron Squadron" (shudders). Despite being a rubbish episode, it sets up not only the conflict between Sato and Thrawn, but also brings into the fold the character of Mart Mattin, who goes on to play an important side role in the finale.

Essentially, what I am saying is that Rebels does a much better job at creating a consistent storyline in comparison to Clone Wars, which at time felt like it was all over the place in terms of plot. Rebels feels like it has the concept of cause and consequence. By the end of the show, everything comes together to create a cohesive full circle.

Of course, I don't doubt the same would have been for Clone Wars if it hadn't been cancelled, but it is what it is I'm afraid.

That all being said, rebels is off course not without its flaws. At times there are a dull episodes (Blood Sisters/Iron Squadron), but even they prove to introduce something.

Another flaw is that it can take some time to warm up to these new characters, especially if they don't get a good character driven episode until season three. (Yes, I'm taking about Sabine) This at times made me not want to watch, as I didn't really like the character, and the thought of an episode with them as the main character bored me. However, I can now happily report that I do like Sabine, so yay.

* * *

 **How it all ended, and why it was always going to end the way it did**

Since the start of Rebels, so many people expected a bloodbath ending, using that overly asinine Yoda quote about Luke being "Last of the Jedi" as reasoning for why Kanan and Ezra had to die. Yoda's not an omnipotent know it all! Clone Wars proved that!

Similarly, most people expected the rebels to lose at the end, again using that stupid quote from the opening crawl of 'A New Hope' as evidence why they couldn't win. (Am I the only person who doesn't like the opening crawls of the movies? I think they are cheesy. Rogue One worked better without one… …waits to get shot)

However, in my opinion, rebels was always going to have a victorious ending with few casualties, simply because it made sense. Many fans constantly criticise rebels for not having enough death and violence. When it comes down to it, Clone Wars is quite a morbid show, especially in comparison to rebels, but that makes sense simply because of when it is set.

The Clone Wars is set in the prequel era, an era that is defined by its ending being a complete bloodbath and disaster. Thus, by being similar to that, Clone Wars is simply following the atmosphere and overall story of the prequel trilogy. It can get away with constant death and destruction, because that is the theme of the prequel era.

Rebels however is set in the original trilogy era, and era that is defined by hope and success against impossible odds. By the end of ROTJ, everything is happy. The only real good guy deaths are Yoda and Kenobi, who even then go all force ghost and cheat death altogether. Thus, rebels did not need to be dark and gritty like the Clone Wars as it was set in a different time period that was directed by a hopeful ending. ROTJ ends happy, and thus it would make perfect sense for an original trilogy era story to end in similar fashion.

As for the stupid opening crawl line, remember that they are not the rebel alliance, but rather the Lothal resistance, and that they had no help from the rebellion altogether in the end.

As for Yoda's comment… just how many Jedi survived Order 66 in Legends again? Oh right, loads!

* * *

 **The Theories**

Ah yes, theories, one of the main ways the fans interact with the show, aside from watching it. There have been many theories throughout the shows run, too many for me to keep track of, so I will give my stances of a few of them.

Ahsoka Lives?: Damn straight she does. She always did. You'd have to be blinder than Kanan Jarrus to have not seen her enter the doorway at the end or 'Twilight of the Apprentice'.

The Convor is the Daughter/Ahsoka is the Daughter: The convor is most likely some sort of guardian that keeps watch over Ahsoka, rather than the Daughter herself. As for Ahsoka being the new daughter… no! Ahsoka is a Togruta… not a demigod! That would make her too overpowered. Imagine the backlash. Ahsoka is fine the way she is. (That being said, if they made her immortal, I wouldn't mind. Do it Captain Jack Harkness style.. he he)

Ezra is Snoke: No. Ezra Bridger is Ezra Bridger. Snoke is Snoke… or was Snoke I guess.

Everyone has to Die!: I've already explained why this one is stupid in my eyes.

These are just some theories. There are many I have missed. Let me know if you want my opinion on one I missed.

* * *

 **The Common Complaints**

Complaints are understandable. People have certain expectations, and when they don't line up they get upset. That being said, in the end of the day it is the creative team's story to tell, not the fans to dictate. We may not always like what they do, but it is not our work to create, merely to watch. Besides, that is what fanfiction is for, right?

Thrawn was badly used: To be fair, this one is somewhat understandable at times. However, most of the time it is not Thrawn that fails, but his underlings (looking at you Konstantine). When Thrawn is actively involved, he does achieve success. Just look at 'Through Imperial Eyes' as an example. Likewise, when he is defeated it is never due to being outsmarted by the rebels, but rather being outmanoeuvred by something he can't possibly comprehend, and thus plan for. (Bendu and the Purrgils)

Stormtroopers can't hit anything: When could they ever? How many main character kills have they achieve in canon again?

The Inquisitor's post season one were useless: I completely and utterly agree. Wasted potential. As was Rukh.

Ezra is a brat: Yeah… so what. It allows him to have character development.

Airs on Disney XD: This complaint baffles me. Apparently, because Disney owns the rights to Star Wars now it must be tame with no violence. Disney only publishes the show, they don't write for it, and whilst certain guidelines are in place, it never effected the story or how dark it could get. (case in point, the deaths of Aresko and Grint) Furthermore, other Disney properties kill off characters to create tragic backstories. Just because it is not Game of Thrones or Walking Dead level of violence doesn't mean it can't be a good show.

Filler episodes: Oh boy, time to get shot again! There is no such thing in a good show. Rather, they are what I call character development episodes, ones that don't have any real impact on the story, but rather build up the characters for the story in the future.

Bring back the Clone Wars/Clone Wars was so much better: I feel that it is unfair to compare the two shows really, even if I did a few moments ago. Oops! Anyway they are both different animals in a way, aiming to tell a different sort of story. Rebels opts for a small scale character driven format, whilst Clone Wars is more grand scale with minimal development of character. Both shows do things better than the other one does, and that's a good thing. That being said, as much as I love Clone Wars, it had its time, and there isn't really anything else it needs to show. The concluding season 5 arc with Ahsoka, along with the Order 66 stuff in season 6 pretty much raps up everything we need to see. From what we have been told was left, the only real stories that need to be told in some format are the one with the Sith Shrine under the Jedi Temple, and of course, The Siege of Mandalore. Aside from that, the other plot lines are rather pointless.

I'm sure there are more complaints as well, and if you want me to address them let me know. For now though, these will do.

And now, let us look at the crew of the Ghost.

* * *

 **The Ghost- A Crew like no other**

The crew of the Ghost is a family, there is no question about that. Each member bounces off the others in different ways, creating a variety of different relationships throughout the shows run. This is a good thing as it helps to make the characters seem real, and thus easier to connect to.

Ezra is our protagonist, and honestly, I'm surprised at how many people don't like him. Sure, he can be annoying and bratty, and more often than not gets things wrong, but then again, so did Ahsoka. Ezra is young, and unlike other Jedi he had come from a different background and had a rather unorthodox training route. Looking back at the start of the series, it is easy to see how much he has matured, both as a person and as a Jedi. This shows us his character development clearly, which shows that the writers have certainly done their job right. And whilst he may still have a few arrogant or bratty tendencies, he has changed a lot, and those aspects are what make Ezra Bridger who he is. Suffice to say, I like Ezra, and I hope we get to see more of him in the future. (#EzraLives!)

There's no question that Kanan was dumed (he he, get it?) from the word go. I may not like the whole "last of the Jedi you will be" quote, but the fact that Kanan got the empires attention at the start of the show should have given it away really. Plus, he was in the lead Jedi mentor role. How often do they survive? That being said, Kanan was perhaps the most well rounded character in the show. You saw his journey from reluctant master to full blown wise knight, and when he (spoilers) died, I think we were all really upset. I know I was. :'(

Hera honestly surprised me. At the start of the show, I would have called her the most expendable member of the Ghost crew. (sorry Hera) But as the series went on, her importance seemed to grow, especially around season 3 and the introduction of Thrawn. Suffice to say, if Kanan's arch nemesis was the Grand Inquisitor, and Ezra's was his inner darkness/Maul, then Hera's is absolutely Thrawn. Hera showed herself to be a brilliant leader in dire situations, foiling the empires plan time and time again with only a small crew and a freighter to do it with. So whilst I may have ignored her largely in season 1 and 2, by the end of the show I personally think she mad one of the most important roles in the show. (and I'm going to say it again, and most likely be shot… Hera Syndulla is a better pilot than Han Solo, and the Ghost is better than the Falcon… come at me upset people!)

I've said time and again that I wasn't a fan of Sabine until Trials of the Darksaber. She seemed to essentially be the token explosive expert teammate, rather than an actual character. Even her early episodes that explored her past and trust issues are hardly brought up again, with the exception of in Trials of the Darksaber. However, by the end of the show, I have come around to her character more. She is still my least favourite of the bunch, but I want to see more of her.

Zeb is the most underused of the team, which is a damn shame. He is far from being simply the comedic muscle of the team, as shown by his character centric episodes, which are the strongest ones of the series in my eyes. At least the finale did him justice. But perhaps his biggest impact on the series is the fact that out of everyone on the team, Zeb was the one who got an imperial to defect and switch sides. That's right… the muscle of the team was the one that got someone to change their mind. Not the brains (Hera) or the Jedi, but Zeb!

Chopper is a narcissistic arsehole… and we all love him for it. Sorry R2, you are cute and all, but Chopper has far more personality than you. I don't think anything else needs to be said right?

Of course, I could go on and on about the other characters, such as Kallus and Rex, or Ahsoka and Thrawn, but in the end, this is not their show. I liked seeing all of them, but for this I just wanted to look at the crew of the Ghost, my new Star Wars family.

* * *

 **The Nature Aspect**

One aspect of this show that caught me completely by surprise and offered a new and welcome look at the force in general was the idea of connecting to other animals. It stared back in season 1 with the Loth-cats and then the Fyrnock's, and from that moment you knew that Ezra had some sort of natural affinity to connecting with animals, something I don't believe we have seen in a Jedi before. Over time, this sort of became Ezra's defining trait as a Jedi. In season 2 he connects with the Purrgil, and then by season 4 he is in tune with the Loth-wolves. This running trend of animals being connected to the force is what makes rebels interesting in the long run, and helps to create an overarching plotline that we perhaps do not realize existed until the end. In turn, this makes Thrawn's defeat make more sense, especially when you take the Bendu's warning into regards.

What I am saying is that the use of nature and native life in the show, even those that weren't able to be tamed such as the Convor's, Morai and even the spiders on Atollon, all play a role in developing not only the Star Wars mythos as a whole, but help to establish Ezra Bridger as a unique character in his own right.

Suffice to say, well played Filoni and crew. I never expected this from rebels, but it became one of my favourite parts of it as a whole.

* * *

 **A Family Reunion, and a Farewell**

Every good show comes to an end at some point, and they should always come to an end when they are on a high note. If people are saying that the show is becoming really good now… it's time to wrap it up, otherwise it becomes stale due to overly high expectations of the fans.

Rebels is no different, and while I would have liked either a few more episodes in season 4, or a whole season 5 as well, I understand and am happy with how and when they ended it.

The finale, 'Family Reunion and Farewell' did pretty much everything right about a finale. It brought back the majority of the supporting cast for one final battle, and put all the elements the show had cultivated into one large episode, rounding off the series on an incredible high.

Rebels was ultimately Ezra's tale, as Clone Wars was Ahsoka's. Thus, the series was always going to end with Ezra showing how much he had matured. I personally loved every aspect of the finale, (with the exception of the death of Rukh. Wasted character really)

I've already pretty much summed up the episode itself, but I will talk about the epilogue scene.

Zeb and Kallus going off together was awesome. Nice to see how much Kallus has changed. Looking forward to seeing what they get up to next.

Hera had a child? When did she and Kanan… nevermind… don't really wanna know. Still, nice that some part of Kanan lives on. Though I question why they called the kid Jacen. I know it's an EU reference, but surely something like Caleb would have made more sense?

Rex finally became a commander… nice work buddy, only took you two galactic wars!

Sabine staying on Lothal was nice to see, especially since it paralleled the very first episode of the series as a whole. Sabine getting to do the monologue at the end was a nice touch. Would never have expected it to be her getting to do the wrap up at the end when the show started.

And of course… I can't not mention Ahsoka the White. Knowing Filoni's inspiration from LOTR… this made a lot of sense, and I loved every second of it. I'm so glad she of all people survived up to post ROTJ. Now I just need her to learn how to punch force ghost's in the face for when Anakin inevitably shows up to try to apologize to her.

Though, if I was to offer her one piece of advice, it would be this. There is this kid running around called Luke Skywalker. Stay the hell away from him! Bad things happen to people called Skywalker, and I'd rather not have to deal with her stuck in more Skywalker BS. She's her own character, not an extension of the Skywalker story.

* * *

 **So… what's next?**

Good question. We already know that Filoni is more than likely doing something new. What, we don't know. Yet at least.

That being said, the most logical choice would be a show between ROTJ and TFA, covering Luke's new order, and how bloody doomed it was from the start.

Though… if it's not that… I imagine it will be something with Sabine and Ahsoka hunting for Ezra. Or Thrawn and Ezra doing stuff together to survive. Either appeals to me.

* * *

 **Conclusion**

All in all, I love rebels. Personally, it is the piece of Star Wars that I have most enjoyed watching. Unlike the movies, it has had the time to create and develop interesting characters and plotlines, as well as introduce new aspects to the universe that fit in well. When people who like Star Wars tell me they haven't seen Clone Wars or Rebels, I am both shocked and surprised. Of course, I will then recommend them to them, and they won't listen to me cause I'm wrong it their eyes. Still, I love the series and am sorry to see it go, but at the same time glad I came along for the ride.

So thank you Dave Filoni and the cast and crew of rebels. You have made something truly special here, and I wish you all the best for whatever you do in the future. Suffice to say, I will be there watching with great interest.

Also, everything above is my opinion, and it is neither right nor wrong, just mine. If you have a different one to me, that's fine, and I'd love to hear what you think. Also, if I have inadvertently offended you in some way, I apologize. That was not my intention. Please forgive me.

* * *

 **And now for something you can all join in on**

So I realize the past 3000 words were just me talking, so now it's time for me to ask your opinions and such. Below are a series of questions relating to the series as a whole. If you want to answer them, do so in a review for me. I'd love to know what your choices are. Also, you don't have to answer them all if you don't want to. They will be numbered, so just answer what you want like that. My answers will be in brackets next to the question itself. Have fun.

1\. Favourite Season (Season Four)

2\. Favourite 20 minute episode (A World Between Worlds)

3\. Favourite 40 minute episode (Twilight of the Apprentice)

4\. Guilty Pleasure episode, the one you like but everyone else hates (The Wynkahthu Job)

5\. Favourite crew of the Ghost member (Kanan Jarrus)

6\. Favourite non crew of the Ghost member, heroes only (Ahsoka Tano… as if it wasn't going to be her)

7\. Favourite Villain (Grand Admiral Thrawn)

8\. Favourite creature (Loth-Wolves)

9\. Favourite Ezra moment (His talk with Thrawn and Sidious in the finale)

10\. Favourite Kanan moment (Learning to 'see' again with the Bendu)

11\. Favourite Hera moment (Her taking out Vult Skerris)

12\. Favourite Sabine moment (The whole Darksaber stuff)

13\. Favourite Zeb moment (His Wookiee impression in the premiere episode)

14\. Favourite Chopper moment (When he murders those Stormtroopers with the big drill thing in A World Between Worlds)

15\. Favourite line of dialogue ("I expected Governor Pryce to fail, but not so completely")

16\. Favourite location in the show (You know what… Lothal. I liked that place)

17\. Favourite movie character that appeared (The Emperor of course)

18\. Favourite soundtrack piece (Thrawn's Orbital Bombardment)

19\. Favourite lightsaber duel (Ahsoka vs. Vader)

20\. Clone Wars or Rebels (Rebels)

Hope you liked those questions. Like I said, I'd love to hear your answers to them.

The one shot series will return at some point soon, after a brief break to let my hand heal properly. I will answer any responses when I upload next.

However, if you can't wait for a reply, feel free to PM me you questions and I'll get back to you when I can. In between real life and stuff, I find myself with less and less time.

So yeah, the one shots will return soon, once I have written some more. Kinda hard to do that and work on a super secret special project at the same time. Oh Karabast! I shouldn't have said that last part! Forget I said anything!

Till next time.

SirLoozElite


	13. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Directly after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

Bail Organa stood by the head of the table. He had so much he wanted to say, so many opinions he wanted to voice.

But instead, he stood silent, hoping that his closest friend would see his silence and understand exactly what it meant.

Leia was refusing to speak to him now, not that he blamed her. After all he had stood at this very table not long ago and said nothing whilst his allies and friends around him condemned his most prized agent to death because she shared a different opinion.

It was a betrayal he realized, on the scale of the one she had suffered as a mere teenager. Back then he hadn't known Ahsoka Tano too well, and thus he had that excuse to use.

But now, after over fifteen years of working together to build the rebellion from the ground up, he knew he well enough to know that she would never do the things she was accused of.

And still, despite that he had said nothing, simply because at the time he had been so dumbfounded by the decision Mon Mothma had taken. It was to be expected by General Draven, but Mothma ordering the death of one of their best?

Something was wrong. Draven could be a manipulative bastard on the best of days. What did he have against Ahsoka?

Suffice to say, Bail did not agree with the decision that had been made. An attempted assassination of their best agent was downright stupid. For starters, Bail had seen Ahsoka in action. There was no way any rebel agent had a chance against her.

Secondly was that Ahsoka's plan, whilst brash and overt, was a sound strategy. If the mission was a success, then the head of the empire would be crippled, and in theory the empire would begin to fall.

And if anyone could do it, Bail believed it was Ahsoka and her friends.

Shaking out of his internal strife, Bail scoured the rim of the holotable, taking in the faces of those present. Mon Mothma stood next to him, a grim look on her face. Beside her was Draven, his face full of rage and what appeared to be embarrassment.

Across from him was Dodonna, who like Bail had an emotionless look on his face. However, from his lifelong career as a politician, Bail could tell he was hiding something.

Beside Dodonna was a hologram of Commander Sato, who looked somewhat pleased with himself. It was rare that Sato ever showed anything other than steadfastness and professionalism, so his current expression clearly showed his role in what had happened.

But perhaps the most perplexing expression present was the one belonging to Admiral Raddus. The Mon Calamari had what could only be described as a smug expression on his face as he watched Draven fidget. Clearly whatever Raddus had done pleased himself to no end.

As Bail contemplated the faces, Mon Mothma spoke.

"Explain it to me again Admiral Raddus?"

The large blue Mon Calamari chuckled before answering.

"Draven attempted to use my ship to capture the Ghost with the intent on executing Commander Tano. I decided his plan was stupid and stunned him instead, allowing Tano and her team to escape."

The fact that Raddus had outright admitted to what he had done almost made Bail laugh. The admiral was nothing if not reckless, even with protocol.

Beside him he felt Mon Mothma bristle slightly, her head turning to look at Draven briefly, before turning back to Raddus.

"And how exactly did the Ghost escape the tractor beam that General Draven had locked on?"

A cough from the other side of the table drew the attention, as the hologram of Sato raised his hand.

"I ordered the members of Phoenix Squadron to destroy the emitter, allowing the Ghost to go free."

Mon Mothma sighed aloud, lowering her head briefly for a moment.

Then the former Senator spoke.

"Admiral Raddus you were under orders to eliminate Ahsoka Tano. Why did you disobey?"

Silence flooded the control room of the rebel base. No one dared speak, and all eyes were on Raddus, Draven's especially.

To Bail's surprise, Raddus did not hesitate.

"Because frankly Senator Mothma, that order was pure poodoo. Tano has been nothing but a loyal agent for years. Hell, she's been serving longer than I have, and time and time again she had brought us nothing but success. Without her our intelligence network would be non-existent, and our entire rebellion would be nothing but a few scattered cells working independently. You may not be able to see it, but this whole rebel base here on Yavin Four, all the people that have come together, all of that is because of people like Ahsoka Tano. You may be our figurehead, the one who voices and represents us, but people like Tano and Syndulla, even Gerrerra, they are the ones who are out there day to day, fighting the empire for us. Without them, we are nothing but a few politicians that disagree with Palpatine's regime. So no Senator Mothma, I will not be following your assassination orders. Find another puppet to do it for you."

No one replied. Silence flooded the room. Even the various technicians that worked the consoles on the periphery had turned in their seats to listen to Raddus' speech, one that he had clearly been thinking about for a long while.

And then Sato spoke.

"Here here."

And Dodonna too.

"Agreed."

All heads then began to turn to Mothma, who stood completely still, her eyes on Raddus'.

The two stared at each other, the Senator trying to read the Admiral, and the admiral merely staring beck in defiance.

And then Bail seized his moment and spoke, leaning down to speak gently to Mon Mothma.

"He's right old friend. Whether or not you think Ahsoka's plan is foolish you can't deny that she has been instrumental in our success. When everything is all said and done she will most likely outlive us all anyway thanks to her force sensitivity. Her past is her past, and I can promise you that she would never allow herself to become corrupted as her master was. We can trust her."

Mon turned slightly to Bail, looking her eyes with his before she replied.

"Padme once said the same about Anakin Skywalker. Why should I trust your opinion on this?"

Bail smiled gently, having already anticipated the line of questioning.

"Do you really think I would trust Ahsoka with Leia if I didn't believe it?"

Bail didn't miss the way Mon Mothma's eyes widened in understanding. Leia was a remnant of Padme, one of the people both her and Mon had trusted and valued. The memory of their oldest friend, as well as who was trusted to guard her was all the evidence that would ever be needed in a question of trust.

Sighing gently, Mon Mothma nodded before continuing.

"Perhaps the decision was a bit rash and made without properly understanding every outcome."

Smiles came to the faces of the other members of the rebel council present as they heard the response. They wouldn't hold grudges against one another. Everyone was prone the making mistakes. It took a bigger better person to admit to them.

Then a loud huff of anger was heard from the table.

Draven was not smiling, but rather looking angry. The human rolled his eyes dramatically before speaking, acid on his tongue.

"Then I guess we can only hope that Tano and her goons are slaughtered by the Emperor in this suicidal plan of hers."

Bail very rarely wanted to punch someone, but right now he was sorely considering marching across the room to deck the General.

That was until an unexpected yet familiar voice echoed across the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you General."

Every head at the table turned to look on in shock at the new arrivals. There were four of them, three easily recognizable ones.

"Captain Syndulla, Captain Rex, Knight Jarrus, what are you doing back so soon?" Sato spoke first, joy in his voice. Bail too was keeping his excitement contained. If they were back then surely that meant everything went well.

Hera Syndulla chose to speak first, coming to stand beside the hologram of Sato.

"We succeeded in destroying the Emperor's battle station, and have eliminated the Emperor in the process. Our mission was a success, but we had a few losses."

Heads bowed around the table in mourning before Sato enquired.

"Who?"

The question was simple, and Bail had to admit he dreaded the answer.

It was Kanan that responded this time, his tone simple yet clearly full of inner loss.

"Master Yoda gave his life on the mission, as did Commander Wolffe of the Wolfpack. Ryder Azadi also did not make it. And Saw Gerrerra sacrificed himself to save Ahsoka."

Heads turned to each other in surprise at the mention of Saw Gerrerra. The fact that a man that was pretty much universally despised by the rebel leaders present had not only fallen, but had fallen protecting one of their own was a shock. Perhaps, Bail thought, he had been too harsh on Gerrerra in the past.

But that brought up another point. Of the four people who had come, Ahsoka was no among them. The fourth person who Bail had yet to identify was draped in brown robes with a white beard covering much of his face. He was familiar, yet not.

Bail could have sworn he knew the man.

Pushing his line of thinking aside, Bail asked the question on the lips of everyone.

"And Commander Tano? Is she…"

Bail hoped not. He really did. He valued Ahsoka, and he knew how close Leia was to her. How the kriff would he explain it to her if…

Rex was the one to answer, his voice gruff and full of distrust.

"She's fine, though it should come as no surprise that she wants nothing to do with you lot after that attempt on her life! In fact I almost considered lying to you lot about where she was, but decided against it. After all, it appears she has at least a few friends here."

Rex's statement was backed up by a side glance and a sharp nod to Commander Sato, who nodded back.

It was quite clear that Rex had not yet forgiven the rebel council for their actions, not that Bail had forgiven himself yet either. That would take time. After all, he knew that Rex was on the verge of being fanatically loyal to Ahsoka by choice.

"We were wrong to make such a rash decision Captain, and I apologize for what happened. But right now we have bigger issues to discuss. Do you have anything else to report from your mission?" Mon Mothma spoke, her voice steady and back to being that of the leader they had all come to admire.

Hera took that opportunity to begin, mentioning something about a backup plan the Emperor had called Operation Cinder, and how it needed to be stopped immediately. The rebel council suddenly found themselves staring at what appeared to be schematics on the holotable of said project, with the only information of their origin point being from within the empire itself.

But try as he may, Bail could not focus. Instead, he found his eyes being drawn to the mysterious figure who had arrived with Captain Syndulla and the other rebels.

Glancing at the figure, Bail spotted blue eyes staring out from under a hood, before the figure lifted their hands up to gesture Bail to come to him.

Bail did, moving discreetly away from the holotable where the rebel leaders were discussing their next move, and joined the cloaked figure.

Once he was right before him, the figure removed his hood and spoke.

"Hello there my old friend."

Bail couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he recognized the voice, even if it had aged in the years since he had last heard it.

"General Kenobi?"

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

And cue the annoying cliffhanger... :)

I know some of you will want me to continue Bail and Obi-Wan's discussion, but not much would really happen to be fair, so I left it up to your interpretation. That is of course unless someone wants to write it for me. If so, feel free. :)

Also, I'll admit that this one shot isn't the best, and I'm sorry for that. As it stands, this one shot only really serves the purpose of setting up the next few one shots, which, when I get round the writing them, will act as a mini story arc involving Operation Cinder, something that I know many of you are anticipating.

Oh, and to everyone who responded to my review of rebels, thank you. It was fun to read your thoughts and answers, even if you didn't agree with me.

As for my hand, it was healing quite well... then I hurt it again, and all progress was deleted. So... more time off it seems.

On the bright side I managed to write this one shot as well as a chapter for my super secret project before I re-hurt it... wait... I'm not supposed to say anything about that project. Karabast again!

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

FossilQueen1984: Kanan may be down by 4, but he has improved. After all, that is what is most important. Without someone who is better than you, you cannot improve, and thus will stagnate.

SLE's fave guest: Wise words to live by. If only I could do that in real life.  
Hey, it will take a lot more than disagreeing with me to become my least favourite person, believe me. I'll agree that rebels has it's problems, and perhaps I was too generous about it. There are some pointless boring episodes and at times the characters are a bit boring. I love both shows either way, both in different ways. And your opinion is not garbage. All opinions are useful, even if you don't agree with them.  
As for the opening crawl, it's not that I don't like it, it's more of a case of I think they are a bit pointless and exist purely for nostalgia reasons. I don't need to be told a buch of plot stuff in yellow words. If your movie does it's job well, I will be able to figure it out by watching it.  
And I'll also agree with one thing. How the hell did 'Iron Squadron' get greenlit for airing indeed? Now that is a filler episode!

Cranky Paws: Glad you enjoyed Kanan's development, both as a duelist and as a Jedi. Ahsoka is still leaps and bounds ahead of him, but he is becoming what he should be now.  
Barriss is a great character, such a shame that we never got to see her again.  
As for your answers to my questions, great selection. And what so you mean, I never siad anything about a super secret project that I am most certainly not planning and writing. You're just seeing things. ;)

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the Kanan centric chapter. He is my favourite Jedi in canon by far. Awesome dude.  
Glad you liked my review of the show, and I liked your opinions too. Nice choices with the questions as well. :)

Jayson-Master of Storm: Thanks, glad you liked the one shot. Kanan kept of trying, and he got there eventually. Doubt he'd be able to do that again though.  
Hope you also like my opinion.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad you enjoyed my review of the series. It's a very different beast than other shows these days, but it works with what it has, and the characters are some of the best in canon. Hope you enjoyed this one shot, even if it was a bit 'meh'.

All Things Animated: Thanks, glad you enjoyed my summary. I did forget about the who shipping of Ezra and Sabine. I don't mind it personally, and could see it in the right situation. That being said I like that it didn't go to that in the show. I like their friendship more.  
Kanan was my favourite in the show... then he died. :'(

SmolPotatoFry7: All excellent choices. Thank you. :)

Jaco2553alpha: Good to know. So did I. :)

TerminatorJedi1995: Thanks, glad you liked my review. Yes rebels has it's flaws, but it also has it's strengths, just as clone wars did. Both shows are awesome, but it is wrong to compare them, especially since they are joined together in a rather large way.  
I think the new Thrawn novel is going to be Thrawn and Vader mostly. But it'd be awesome if it was actually split into two and did a surprise plot twist halfway through, switching to Thrawn and Ezra.  
And no, it is not a coincidence that they all died on a Death Star. I imagine that was why that line of dialogue was there as foreshadowing.  
Super secret project? What super secret project. You are imagining things. :)  
As for your choices to my questions, a great selection.

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 11: Glad you enjoyed the one shot, as well as how Kanan changed his tactic each time till he found one that worked.

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 12: Thanks, glad you liked my review. It was a means of getting to see what everyones opinion was, without it resorting to the hate fuelled discussion/debate/petty arguements that so many other people get involved in.  
I personally like the prequels, with the exception of the majority of Attack of the Clones. They are different style of films from the Originals, and the Sequels, and I think people forget about that, hence the hate they get. But for what they set out to do, they did it well.


	14. Operation Cinder Part One

**Operation Cinder- Part 1**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Several months after 'To Take Down an Emperor'.**

* * *

General Hera Syndulla stood in the command centre of Home One, the flagship of the rebel fleet, and the location of what was about to be an incredibly important mission, one that could very well determine the fate of an entire planet.

Hera was no stranger to such meetings though. Her participation in what had been called the 'most suicidal mission in the galaxy' was proof of that. By the time she and the remaining crew of the Ghost had returned to Yavin Four with news about the assault on the Emperor's battle station, she had already become a legend. She and her crew.

And whilst at the time she had fully expected to be reprimanded for abandoning her post on what seemed like a foolhardy mission, instead she had found herself promoted.

General. No longer a Captain, but a General.

Suffice to say, her father had been proud.

And now here she stood, among the upper echelons of rebel command, ready for what seemed to be another suicidal mission.

It had taken some time to decrypt the information they had brought back from the battle station. Whatever 'Operation Cinder' was, it was clearly meant to be top secret. Luckily for them, they had an expert in decrypting imperial codes.

K-2 may have complained the entire time, but he had come through, revealed information detailing the Operation the rebels now sought to stop.

The basis of it was both simple, yet obscene to Hera. A series of orbital satellites equipped with weapons that were not intended to directly harm, but rather somehow disrupt and alter the atmosphere for the worst. From what Hera could figure out, it was essentially a weather machine.

How the empire possessed weather altering technology was a mystery, but its purpose was clear. Incite fear into the galaxy in hopes of maintaining control. It was a classic arms race.

And they had to stop it.

Glancing around the meeting room, Hera watched as several figures, some holograms and other not, assembled. Hera herself moved towards the central table.

As she approached the table, one figure turned to nod at her.

"General Syndulla, glad you could make it."

Hera allowed herself to smile at the hologram of Commander Sato. Without him, it was very possible that their mission would have failed. They all owed him.

But Sato did not seem to mind, nor did he want any thanks. As far as he was concerned, he was only doing the right thing.

Across from Sato was Admiral Ackbar, and next to him another of his kin, Admiral Raddus. Both Mon Calamari were spearheading this mission with their formidable capital ships. Hopefully that would be enough for whatever the empire had in store.

Glancing around the table further, Hera spotted the hologram of General Dodonna, who had also volunteered several ships to the mission. His experience would be welcome.

It occurred to her then that the only major rebel commander not present was General Draven, but then that didn't surprise her. Even after the whole fiasco that had been his attempted assassination of Ahsoka, Draven had continued to play a role in leading the rebellion. That was until one day he had mysteriously disappeared. Hera could only imagine what had happened to him, and so far all investigations had turned up nothing to trace the General.

Not that Hera minded all that much. Draven was in her opinion, one of the meanest Nerf-Herders she had ever encountered. She certainly wouldn't miss him.

It was then that Hera's eyes locked onto perhaps the most perplexing leader assembled for the mission. When they had been organising and assembling ships at the rendezvous point, Captain Rex had taken it upon himself to bring in more reinforcements.

However, the identity of said reinforcements was one that came at a complete surprise to everyone. After all, the appearance of a Providence class carrier was one that years ago sowed fear into the hearts of many.

As was the identity of it's general.

But now, here he stood, amongst the rebels, willing to help with this mission, one that would need all the firepower they could muster.

Suffice to say, Hera didn't care that General Kalani was a droid. All she cared about was that he was willing to help.

Yet even with the combined might of a Seperatist Capital Ship, two Mon Calamari Cruisers, one captured imperial carrier, and an assortment of other ships from General Dodonna, the rebel fleet was severely underpowered.

That was where Hera assumed she came in. The capital ships would be able to hold off any imperial forces for a time, but it would be the fighter squadrons that would win the rebels the day.

And it was Hera's job to command them it seemed.

It was then that the meeting began, and Hera's thoughts were dragged away from her analysis of her allies.

"Reports indicate an increased imperial presence around Naboo. We've obtained information that the Star Destroyer Eviscerator is in orbit above the planet, accompanied by its own personal escort, as well as several satellite's the imperials appear to be positioning above the capital." Ackbar spoke first, his hands traversing a holomap that appeared in the centre of the table, bringing up an image of Naboo, as well as approximate readouts of the positions of the Imperial's fleet positions.

"Do we know who is commanding Eviscerator?" Dodonna inquired, his own hand gesturing towards the image of the lead Star Destroyer.

"Reports from Captain Kallus suggest that Admiral Garrick Versio is in command of the destroyer. It should be of no coincidence that he be present to oversee his own project." Ackbar replied, his voice somewhat grim.

Hera understood why. Garrick Versio had escaped from the battle station before it had been destroyed, and he and his imperial remnant faction had been causing chaos and havoc for several months.

And now he had appeared above Naboo, with what Hera could only assume was Operation Cinder. If it was as dangerous as the files stated it was…

"So we have a chance to eliminate Versio, as well as shut down Operation Cinder? This is too good to be true!" Sato commented from beside Hera, his face full of trepidation.

Kalani then spoke up, his monotone voice surprisingly full of what appeared to be concern.

"I agree with the Commander. However, our primary target is heavily protected by multiple Imperial Class Star Destroyers. We cannot stand up to the combined might of them for long."

Hera then chose her moment to intervene. After all, this was why she was present at the meeting.

"I know this plan is risky, but all we need to do is destroy the satellites that control Operation Cinder. Without them the empire has no reason to stay, and will more than likely be pushed into retreat. As tempting as it might be to remove Versio from the situation, we cannot commit resources to his flagship, not yet. We must focus all our attention on the satellites."

Murmurs of agreement went round the table, the various leaders looking to one another in acceptance and understanding. Now was not the time to deal with Versio. They had a planet to save.

"Very well General Syndulla. You shall command the fighter wings to destroy the satellites whilst the rest of us fend off the capital ships as long as we can. You'll only have a short window of time, so make it count." Raddus gave his own input for the first time, his usual rogue tone of voice present, one that usually indicated mischief.

Hera allowed herself to smile before snapping into a salute.

"Consider it done Admirals."

Turning on her heel, Hera began to move towards the exit of the bridge, before beginning to make her way down to the hanger bay where her ship was waiting for her.

As she crossed the threshold of the doorway she heard one final comment from Kalani.

"I calculate a 24.6 percent chance of success on this mission."

As she left, Hera smirked.

That was more than enough for her.

* * *

Garrick Versio stood on the bridge of his ship, the Eviscerator. If all went to plan, and it would, today would be a glorious day for the empire.

The Emperor may have been dead, but his will lived on. And it was a will that Versio was more than willing to be the director of.

Even if it meant following the orders of someone like Gallius Rax.

'For now at least.' Versio thought to himself. In time he would take command for himself.

But today, he had his own victory in mind.

Looking out of the window of the bridge, Garrick stared down at the planet below.

Naboo. Homeworld of the Emperor, and now the first planet to be lucky enough to understand why the empire was supreme. The satellites were in place. It was just a matter of giving the order.

He had delayed however. Not for any real tactical or strategic reason, but rather a personal one. He wanted to share this victory.

"Admiral? You wanted to see me?" A feminine voice came from behind him, one that brought a smile to his face.

Turning around, Garrick greeted the new arrival, beckoning them towards him.

"Iden my dear, I'm glad you could make it. Today, you and I shall witness the fruits of my labour. Come come, watch with me."

The woman, his daughter, Iden Versio, nodded, before moving to stand beside her father, looking down at the planet below.

"Thank you for this opportunity Admiral. I would be honoured to join you."

Garrick smiled again. His daughter had learnt well. She followed every command, respected every superior, and in doing so she became one of the best. Her piloting skills were nearly unmatched.

He tried not to be biased, but even now he knew that his daughter was well on her way to yet another promotion.

And he couldn't be more proud of her.

Garrick turned his attention back to the planet below. The sky was clear over Naboo. No doubt it was a sunny day for the residents of the capital.

A shame then that he was about to ruin it, all in the name of control.

Not that he cared in the slightest.

Turning his head, Admiral Versio spoke to a nearby officer.

"Initiate Operation Cinder."

The officer nodded in reply, before moving his hand over a nearby terminal, keying in the activation code.

Shifting his gaze back out the window, Garrick spotted one of the orbital satellites powering up.

Moments later it reached fully charged, and a bright beam of light erupted from the tip of the mounted weapon, casting downwards towards the planet below.

Seconds later, a second beam was unleashed, and then a third, and a fourth.

In the span of several seconds, ten orange beams had emerged from the orbital satellites, and were now descending down upon the capital of Naboo. The skies began to change, dark clouds forming and blocking out the light. Lightning storms began to ravage the atmosphere.

Beside him, Garrick saw his daughter stiffen in surprise.

Yet that didn't stop the dark smile that came to his face.

Everything was going according to plan.

"Admiral, we are detecting several hyperspace signatures on approach."

* * *

The blue vortex of hyperspace would usually give Hera some peace. It was her chance to relax usually, to take in the marvels of space travel.

But now, now it was the calm before the storm.

It was times like these she was glad she was piloting the Ghost. The freighter had served her well, and she fully intended it to serve her and her family for many more moons.

After all, it was not just a ship. It was their home.

She was seated in the pilot seat as usual, Zeb of all people beside her, acting as co-pilot. The rest of her family was off on other missions, leaving her with the lumbering Lasat.

Not that she minded. Zeb was like an uncle to her, and she welcomed his assistance.

In the back of the cockpit, Chopper beeped aloud from his position plugged into a terminal, indicating that they were about to drop out of hyperspace.

Gripping the controls of her ship tightly in her hands, Hera braced as the blue of hyperspace evaporated just as quickly as it had appeared.

And in a blink of an eye, she found herself back in real space. Before her was Naboo, its atmosphere clearly in unrest. Storms ravaged across the planet, no doubt causing large scale damage on the surface.

But right now Naboo was not her true concern, but rather the imperial fleet above it, or rather what said fleet protected.

Hera spotted the satellites with ease. Ten orange beams of light descending onto the surface of Naboo gave away the position of her targets.

It was just a matter of getting through the Star Destroyer blockade.

Beside her, Zeb gasped in surprise.

"Karabast! Am I seeing seven Star Destroyers?"

Hera made a quick count, confirming what Zeb was seeing. One Destroyer was bad enough, but seven?

Kalani had been right. They stood no chance in a conventional fight against those Star Destroyers.

She and her squadron would have to move fast.

Reaching her hand across to her comm link, Hera keyed it on and spoke.

"Alright Phoenix Squadron, let's make this count. Form up and follow my lead."

"So the rebels come. At last." Garrick spoke aloud, ordering his crew into positions. He knew what they were here for, but it mattered little. He would stop them.

Approaching the holomap he had on the bridge, Garrick began to observe the situation. The rebels had come, and had a sizable force. Multiple cruisers and carriers, and even what looked like an old Separatist flag ship. Where had they gotten that from?

Still, it wouldn't be enough, Garrick knew that. The question was, did the rebels?

"Launch all fighters. Defend the satellites, no matter the cost."

Hera flew the Ghost straight towards the Star Destroyers. It was a bold move, one that might fail. But she had to lure Versio into a false sense of security.

Two more ships appeared by the side of the Ghost, visible out of the window of the cockpit. Rebel command had finally begun mass producing their latest design, the X-wing. Hopefully today, it would prove to be an advantage.

"Squadron leaders report in." Hera commanded into her comm link.

"Antilles here, Rogue squadron is following your lead General."

"Mattin here, Iron squadron ready and able."

"Vos here. Bomber squadron ready, just clear us a path."

"Vulture T-17-12 active. Commencing diversion tactics."

Hera allowed herself to take a deep breath, preparing herself for what lie ahead. Before her, she could make out the tell-tale shapes of imperial TIE Fighters preparing for combat.

Releasing the breath she was holding, Hera spoke once more.

"May the Force be with us."

And then she gave the command to attack.

* * *

"Admiral, we are detecting several wings of enemy fighters heading towards us. Interceptors are being deployed to stop them."

So that was their plan. Keep their capital ships back and allow the fighters to do the dirty work.

'Cowards!' Garrick thought.

"Order the Dauntless and Stalwart forward. Mobilize bomber squadrons to attack the rebel fleet." Garrick ordered allowed to his bridge officers, who in turn relayed the commands to the respective officers aboard the other Star Destroyers. Two of the empire's mighty capital ships would be sufficient.

Glancing out the window of the bridge, Garrick watched as the Dauntless and Stalwart began to advance towards the rebel fleet.

Two Destroyers would certainly be enough alone, but he knew what else he could do.

"Order all remaining Star Destroyers to commence long range bombardment. Force the rebel fleet closer to us."

* * *

Hera watched as two of the mighty behemoths that were Imperial Star Destroyers began to shift towards them. Ships of that size were almost indestructible.

Luckily, she had just the tool to deal with them.

"Phoenix Squadron, form up on me. Iron Squadron, clear a path for the bombers. All other wings, engage the fighters."

Affirmatives came through on the comm in quick succession, and beside her Zeb reported each wing moving into formation.

Turning her head behind her seat, Hera addressed Chopper.

"Chop, power up the heavy weapons. Let's clear out those Destroyers."

The ever loyal orange astromech seemed to chuckle in glee as he got to work, and seconds later Hera's consoles beeped in confirmation.

Tugging lightly on the piloting controls of the Ghost, Hera lined up towards one of the approaching Star Destroyers.

It was then that the destroyers in back opened fire. Blasts of green energy consumed the space around them, no doubt attempting to target the rebel ships in back.

Hera only hoped they could hold off long enough, as right now she had bigger concerns.

Powering up the integrated Defender and B-wing weapons, Hera opened fire.

A lance of bright red energy speared towards one of the Destroyers, scorching a long mark along the top of its hull. Small explosions followed in unison as areas of the ship decompressed and buckled, sending the Destroyer into disarray.

"Bomber squadron, make your attack run!" Hera called out.

"We're on our way General." The voice of Quinlan Vos replied. The Jedi Master had demanded to come along, bringing with him his old Jedi Starfighter. With his reputation, Hera knew that Vos would be more than a match for any imperial pilot.

It was then that a squadron of TIE fighters joined the fray, opening fire up the Ghost and its wing of fighters.

"Break off and engage." Hera called out, pulling the Ghost upwards in a sharp incline, firing at a pair of TIE fighters in the process.

A dogfight emerged briefly between the pilots, as red and green flashed covered space, a clear indication of the battle raging.

As she pulled the Ghost around, destroying one of the TIE's with a well-placed shot in the process, Hera witnessed her Y-wing bomber squadron make their move.

The Y-wings, led by Vos, flew directly towards the smoking holes she had created in the Star Destroyer, unleashing their payloads of proton warhead before pulling up to escape the blast radius.

Hera counted to three before the warheads hit their mark.

Large explosions raked the hull of the destroyer, causing further damage and ruptures. Yet that was not the true extent of the damage.

Several of the warheads impacted differently. Rather than hit the outer hull, they struck the inner hull, along the carefully cut line Hera had created with the mounted B-wing laser.

The Star Destroyer seemed to shake momentarily, before several large explosions began to travel the length of the ship.

Moments later, the entire destroyer seemed to stop moving, before a bright white light erupted from within.

In an instant, the Destroyer shattered into two separate pieces, both aflame, and now both useless.

Cheers erupted through the comm as one of the Destroyers went down.

Hopefully soon the others would follow suit.

* * *

"Admiral, the Dauntless has been destroyed!"

Now that was a surprise! Garrick had watched as a freighter, one that he had only ever heard of approached the Dauntless, only to scuttle it in seconds with some sort of weapon he had never seen before.

If the rumours were true, the same thing had happened to the Chimaera at the battle station months ago.

And there had been no word from Thrawn since.

Garrick really wished the Grand Admiral was present right now. He could use his tactical genius.

Still, it was no use dwelling of what Garrick assumed was the dead. The freighter posed a serious threat to his plans. It had to be destroyed.

"Order the Stalwart to hold position. All batteries, target the 'Ghost'!"

* * *

Hera's eyes widened in alarm as the full force of the lead Star Destroyer opened fire upon her. She was an expert pilot that much was certain. But even she couldn't escape such a maelstrom of fire without taking damage.

The Ghost shuddered dramatically as several shots landed their mark, the shields absorbing most of the damage from the turbolaser fire, but not enough.

"Hera, the B-Wing laser is offline!" Zeb called out in alarm, his face contorting in anger as he tried desperately to power it back up.

Grunting to herself Hera continued to evade the fire from the Eviscerator, pulling the Ghost through several different manoeuvres in the process.

"Just keep working on it Zeb!" Hera called back out, her focus primarily on the raging battle around her. Through the window of the cockpit, Hera could see her fighter wing engaging the mass of imperial TIEs. All the while the Star Destroyers continued their long range assault on the rebel fleet.

And as expected, the comm came alive with sporadic voices.

"Those Star Destroyers outrange us, we need to move closer."

"I calculate an 89.7 percent chance of complete destruction if we do not advance upon those Star Destroyers."

"How can our chance to survive be higher the closer we are?!"

"At least we'd be able to shoot back!"

"General Syndulla, we've got bombers on route to the rebel fleet!"

That caught Hera's attention. Bombers would be serious trouble, no matter the distance. It seemed that Versio had the same idea as she did.

"Iron Squadron, break off your attack and defend the capital ships. Those bombers are your primary target. Rogue Squadron, form up behind me." Hera ordered over the comm, listening and watching for her orders to be received.

Moments later, Hera witnessed her comrade's follow through with the order, breaking off into their various positions.

Hopefully Mart and his wing would be sufficient in defence.

"We still need to get past those Star Destroyers!" Zeb called out at the moment, addressing the blockade before them.

'Karabast!' Hera thought. The plan had been to use the B-wing laser, supplemented with the Y-wing bombers to break through the Star Destroyers. But now, without the laser active, they would need a new plan. The Y-wings wouldn't be enough.

Pulling the Ghost into a sharp turn, Hera angled the freighter for a gap between the closest Destroyer and another behind it.

And then the Ghost shuddered again, indicating another direct hit from the Eviscerator.

"General, we can't break through. Their firepower is too intense!" Wedge Antilles voice came through the comm link this time, steady yet concerned.

"Pull back, let's see if we can find another gap!" Hera replied, pulling her ship to one side and away from her original plan.

Around her, fire raged, green and red.

X-wings duelled TIE interceptors. A-wings danced with TIE fighters.

And the longer the battle went on, the worse the odds seemed to be for the rebels.

And greater for the empire.

* * *

Garrick smirked as he watched out the bridge window. The freighter known as the Ghost had pulled a sharp turn, leading what appeared to either be a retreat, or a repositioning.

Gesturing to a member of his bridge crew, Garrick ordered his own fighter wings to pursue. Defence was the goal here, not offense. Even the bombers were designed to be a distraction, to buy him more time and thin both the rebels' ranks and morale.

And so far it appeared to be working.

And then a voice spoke aloud to him, one that he was very familiar with.

"This is monstrous!"

Garrick turned, confusion on his face as his daughter eyeballed him, fury in her eyes.

"They are rebel scum. I thought you had experience in dealing with such threats Iden?"

Iden's face contorted some more, her arms gesturing not towards the ongoing space battle, but instead towards the planet below.

"Not this battle, the planet. This weapon is insane. There are loyal subjects of the empire down on Naboo, and you and torturing them! All in the name of control."

Garrick remained still, his features betraying no hint of emotion before replying.

"We must ensure loyalty to our Emperor, even with his passing. Fear will keep the galaxy in line. We must demonstrate our power and show the galaxy that this rebel threat are nothing but terrorists, and that we are the protectors of the galaxy."

Garrick hoped that she would understand. She was his daughter after all. His own flesh and blood. And he was proud of her and her accomplishments.

However, it appeared that on this, father and daughter were not going to reach an agreement.

"Ensure loyalty? By destroying peaceful cities? By murdering innocents? This is not us! This is not what the empire that I have fought so hard for represents! Not to me!"

Garrick had lost patience by now, and was barely able to stop himself from snapping and shouting. Instead, he took a deep breath and spoke, slowly and clearly.

"Get off my bridge."

Iden didn't even salute, rather she stormed off, anger left in her wake. Garrick would deal with her insubordination later. Right now, he had a battle to win.

And that was when some unexpected, yet welcome news reached him.

"Admiral, we are detecting incoming hyperspace signals. Their trackers identity them as Imperial Star Destroyers, three to be precise."

Garrick smiled in response. It seemed Rax had sent reinforcements.

* * *

"General Syndulla, Home One just took a direct hit from those Star Destroyers. I calculate you have mere moments before a decisive imperial victory. We must retreat." General Kalani's voice was the one to address Hera over the comm link this time, and frankly it looked as if the droid was right. The imperials were too well entrenched, the satellites too well protected.

The rebels simply didn't have enough strength to overpower them, nor enough time to break through.

And then things got worse. This time it was Zeb that cried out, his voice full of dread.

"Karabast! We've got incoming hyperspace signals. Three Star Destroyers!"

Hera's eyes widened in alarm. It had been a trap. Versio had lured them all in, and now it looked like he was ready to finish them off.

Glancing out of the cockpit window, explosions and laser fire flashing all around her, Hera held her breath.

Moments later, the Star Destroyers arrived.

The three gargantum ships dropped out of hyperspace, unmoving, yet within weapon range of the rebel fleet.

But what surprised Hera was not the ships themselves, but rather the direction they were facing.

They weren't facing towards the rebel fleet.

But rather Versio's blockade.

And then Hera spotted something that sent chills down her spine.

The lead Destroyer, the one that was now position right before her eyes had a very familiar marking on it.

The underside of the ship possessed what appeared to be a stylized depiction of a mythical creature, two serpents coiled around one another.

"No!" Hera whispered to herself. "It can't be, not now!"

But deny as she may, it didn't stop the truth from being reality.

That Star Destroyer had a name, one that was infamous amongst the rebels, and one that Hera presumed destroyed.

The Chimaera.

And it's Admiral was just as infamous as the ship itself.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So yeah, sorry it's been a while. I know a few of you will be upset with the lack of recent updates, and so I apologise. Between my hurt hand, real life, and writers block, I've not got much done. All I ask is patience. More will come. Still, I hope you like this first one shot in a three part mini series.

And yeah, cliffhanger as well, because why not?

So this mini arc essentially deals with what happens with Operation Cinder. Hopefully the space battle is ok, even if you don't really get to see much of it, yet. :)

And yes, I am aware in canon that Garrick Versio is not an Admiral until after Endor, but for this AU assumed he is promoted earlier.

Anyway, my hand is better now, so I can resume writing.

Next time round is part two of this mini arc, and it focuses on how our favourite blue dude gets to be in this fight and what he has been up to since the Death Star.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

WolveHulk: No such luck I'm afraid. Maul went back to Dathomir after the events of the suicide mission. Still, something appears to have happened to Draven in the meantime. I wonder what it was? ;)

Jaco2553alpha: Sorry, been busy. Hopefully you like this. :)

Travis Middleton: Thanks for you kind words. It's mostly better now. I can type again. :)  
As for your idea, I have something in mind for Ahsoka and Bail. What I won't tell you, you'll have to wait. But rest assured I have an idea.

Cranky Paws: I agree that both shows were fantastic in their own rights. I can't stand the war that goes on over which is better to be honest. Why can't I like both?  
So super secret that even I don't know what is going to happen yet. Not all of it at least.  
And yeah, it was my dominant hand unfortunately. Just my luck!

SLE's fave guest: Prequel meme are fun. Glad you liked it.  
I have sought of made it a thing so far in this AU that Obi-Wan always pulls a "hello there" whenever he introduces himself to someone. He's done it to Maul twice already!

jamese765: Old friends indeed. Might do a one shot with them both catching up.

: Very true. No body no dead is a rule I like to use a lot. Though to be fair, I think Kanan is gone. As much as no body no dead works, he was sort of incinerated.  
But hey, his will lives on through the wolves, which is awesome.

FossilQueen1984: Yeah I felt bad for doing that to Mothma, but someone needed to tell her. I do like her, she just unfortunately had to play a bit of a villain role in this AU.

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Bad stuff may have gone down between Ahsoka and Bail, but he still trusts her, even if she thinks he doesn't. Hope you like this one shot.


	15. Operation Cinder Part Two

**Operation Cinder Part Two**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Covers the time period between 'To Take Down an Emperor' and the previous one shot from the POV of everyone's favourite blue skinned red eyed dude. Enjoy.**

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood on the bridge of the Chimaera, overlooking the vast emptiness of space.

This was supposed to be the rendezvous point. The place of which he had organized a meeting of those who might stand with him.

He wasn't expecting much help to be honest, not when his quest was downright treason.

But Operation Cinder had to be stopped, and he couldn't do it alone. He needed help.

This would be his first stop in obtaining it. If he could gain access to more Imperials who thought the same way as him, he might just be able to rival Versio and Rax.

And from what Yularen had told him, Thrawn would need to best of the best in order to achieve victory.

So he had sent out 'invitations' to a select few. People either he or Yularen trusted to stand with them.

So far, only one had arrived, dropping out of hyperspace in a small imperial shuttle.

"Grand Admiral, you wanted to see me?"

The voice of his loyal agent came behind him, and Thrawn turned with a rare smile on his face to greet the diminutive, yet dangerous alien who served him.

"Rukh my friend, thank you for coming. I will require your expertise on a mission shortly, if you are willing?"

The Noghri nodded in acceptance, waiting for Thrawn to continue.

"Very soon we will require ships for a battle, one that could determine the fate of the galaxy and its people. However, our current supply of fighters is inadequate for what I have planned."

Thrawn had thought long and hard about how he would outmanoeuvre Versio and Rax when the time came. Imperial on Imperial violence was rare, and despite the sheer number of fighters that his foe would have at their disposal would be a problem.

Luckily for Thrawn, he had just the solution.

"You wish me to acquire more fighters for you Grand Admiral?" Rukh inquired, his voice croaky yet confused.

"No Rukh, but rather components. Our enemies outnumber us a hundred to one. We need to tip the balance in our favour, but not with numbers, but rather superior technology."

Rukh seemed to shuffle from side to side as Thrawn spoke. Clearly he was unsure exactly what the Grand Admiral was asking of him.

"What did you have in mind Grand Admiral?" Rukh inquired again.

Thrawn turned away from Rukh briefly, gazing back out the window on the bridge of the Chimaera, clearly deep in thought. Then he turned back around, fire in his already bright red eyes.

"I am authorizing the production of a new line of experimental fighters, one that, until now have only had prototype models. We will mass produce these fighters from the materials you acquire for us, and in doing so level the playing field. Rax and Versio may have the numbers, but we will have the technological advantage."

* * *

Shortly after his discussion with Rukh, the Noghri had departed in his shuttle with a small crew of technicians loyal to Thrawn. Their task was to recover as many useful components as they could for Thrawn's project, and tag them for later pickup. The Chimaera, and any loyal vessels would prove paramount in acquiring the components at a later date.

For now, Thrawn had other issues to deal with.

"Sir, we are detecting two signals in hyperspace. IFF confirms them to be the Devastator and the Relentless." A nearby bridge officer called out to his superior, gesturing out the window as he spoke.

Turning to look in the direction he was pointed, Thrawn smirked.

His reinforcements had arrived.

Seconds later, two Imperial Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace before the Chimaera, both hopefully commanded by someone Thrawn could trust.

Only time would tell.

"Open a communications channel with both the ships officer. I wish to speak to their commanders immediately.

"Yes Grand Admiral." The officer replied, before his hands began to move on his terminal connecting the comm links.

Moments later, two holograms flashed into existence beside Thrawn, to which the Chiss turned to greet.

The first one Thrawn recognized. He was a tallish man with greying hair and eyes that looked as though he had seen many harrowing things. It made sense, since this man had served in the Clone War, and had since then been tasked with patrolling the outer rim worlds for terrorists and other plots.

"Captain Pellaeon, it is good to see you. Thank you for responding so quickly." Thrawn greeted the man who he was accustomed with. Thrawn had only served with the man once, but in that time he had proven to be a formidable and competent officer, one of the best in the Chiss' opinion.

So it only made sense that he should participate in what Thrawn was planning. Pellaeon wanted to do good, to ensure peace in the galaxy. Hopefully that meant he would support Thrawn in the coming months.

"The honour is mine Grand Admiral. I look forward to working with you again." Pellaeon replied, his tone full of respect for the Chiss who had elevated so far up the ranks despite the prejudice against him.

Thrawn nodded in reply before turning his attention to the other hologram, this one of a tall slender female, one who he had never met before, but had heard about.

"Commander Sloane, a pleasure at long last. I only wish our first encounter was under better circumstances."

Rae Sloane appeared to accept the compliment with ease, bowing her head in a form of respect to the Chiss Admiral before responding.

"I feel the same Grand Admiral, but I can't help but wonder exactly why you have called us into the borders to wild space. Your message was not very detailed."

There had been a reason for that. Thrawn hadn't known who could have been listening in, so he had kept things brief.

"I understand your concern Commander, and I apologise. In these dark times we need to trust one another. I therefore invite both of you over to the Chimaera where we can discuss everything I have discovered in person."

* * *

An hour later, Thrawn found himself in her personal office, seated at his desk with his pet Ysalamir resting gently on his shoulders. Across from him sat Pellaeon and Sloane, the former sitting upright in his chair, loyally awaiting orders, and the later glancing around the room at the various artefacts that Thrawn had gathered throughout the years.

"An impressive collection Grand Admiral. I never knew you had a penchant for art." Sloane spoke, her gaze currently looked on a large piece of retaining wall that had been recovered from Lothal, one that bore graffiti designed by Sabine Wren.

"We all have our hobbies Commander. I look forward to learning yours."

Just then the door to Thrawn's office opened, and the fourth and final member of the meeting entered, heading straight for the seat that had been set aside for him.

"Ah Colonel Yularen, glad you could make it. Has there been any improvement with Governor Pryce's condition?" Thrawn inquired, offering the Colonel a glass of water as he sat down.

"Unfortunately no. The medics are unable to do anything more at the moment. They say she needs proper medical attention soon, or she may never wake up." Yularen responded, sounding somewhat downtrodden.

Thrawn understood. He didn't like the fact that Pryce was so badly wounded, but there was little he could do at the moment, not until he had more help.

"I already have a destination in mind Colonel, but for now we must discuss matters of galactic security. So, to business. Firstly, tell me Commander Sloane, how did you come to possess and command the Devastator? I had assumed the vessel was destroyed at the battle station." Thrawn spoke, his red eyes locked on Sloane's face. He wanted to gauge her reaction, see if she was all her dossier made her out to be.

Sloane merely shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of water from her own glass, before replying.

"Truth be told Grand Admiral the ship was under Moff Tarkin's command, but no one heard from him and I was aboard the ship when the chaos erupted. I gave the order to flee from the system, and no one tried to stop me. Self-preservation kicks in when your life is threatened."

It was a decent answer, and one that made sense, but truth be told it was not what Thrawn was looking for, and he was somewhat disappointed. For what he was planning to do he needed people who would remain loyal, not those who fled at the first sign of danger.

Still, he wasn't about to give up on Sloane yet.

"You must have also received instructions from Rax and Versio to rendezvous above Jakku as the rest of the imperial fleet did? Tell me, why did you come to me instead?" Thrawn inquired, leaning forward slightly in his chair. As he did this, his pet Ysalamir stirred, moving down across his shoulder and onto his arm, before jumping and landing softly on Thrawn's desk, before curling into a ball and dozing off.

Again, Sloane shrugged her shoulders, a rogue smile coming to her face before she replied.

"Eh, hadn't met you before. Thought it'd be fun. Besides, Rax and Versio are too uptight for me. Give me someone with personality any day."

She was flippant, Thrawn would give her that. And whilst he would have preferred a more professional ally, he could see the worth on having Sloane on his side.

"Then I am grateful for your support, 'Admiral' Sloane. You and 'Admiral' Pellaeon will be vital to our success." Thrawn spoke, his voice clear and full on intent. He only briefly caught the surprised look on the faces of Sloane and Pellaeon at the sudden and unexpected promotions. Admittedly it was one part an attempt to sweeten them up for the upcoming bombshell, and another part a way of legitimizing their command of the destroyers they now had in their possession.

"If I may Grand Admiral, exactly why have you called myself and Admiral Sloane here rather than Jakku?" Pellaeon inquired, his tone ever steadfast and loyal.

Thrawn paused a moment, gathering his own thoughts.

And then he spoke.

"Sedition Admiral. Sedition in the name of preservation."

* * *

It had taken some convincing, mainly towards Pellaeon, but in the end, both Sloane and he had agreed with Thrawn's assessment of the situation. They understood the need for stopping Rax and Versio, and for ensuring the safety of the galaxy, rather than it's destruction at the hands of man men and their superweapons.

The only problem that had been brought up was the limited number of allies they had, and the current state of the ships they possessed. Chimaera may have been operational, but it had sustained heavy damage from the Ghost. The repairs that had been made would only hold temporarily. And if they hoped to have any success against the forces of Rax and Versio they would need two more things.

Allies and upgrades.

And Thrawn knew where to find them.

And so after his two new found allies had headed back to their respective Star Destroyers and gone in search of other allies and equipment, Thrawn had given the order to jump to an unknown region of space.

Unknown to many that was, but not him.

After all, he had grown up here.

Thrawn waited with baited breath, a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, as the blue vortex of hyperspace that he could see out of the window of Chimaera's bridge faded away.

And then there, before him was a familiar sight, one that he had not seen in years, but one that he had missed dearly.

Csilla. His home planet. The planet from which his species had originated. He thought back to his childhood, of the days spent traversing the frigid wastes of the planet. As a child, he had been the adventurous type, always craving the need to explore. He had spent hours on end climbing glaciers, exploring caves and finding all of the little secrets that his people knew nothing about. He supposed that it all started there. His desire to explore, to discover, that was what had fuelled him, what made him gather the various trinkets in his travels.

And it was exactly why his people had chosen him for the mission he had.

"So, that's your home planet? I expected something a bit different." Yularen chose that moment to appear beside him, his own gaze locked on Thrawn's planet.

Thrawn said nothing in reply, lost in his own memories of a distant past.

A past he was now about to revisit.

"Grand Admiral, we have detected several large ships approaching our position." An officer called from his workstation, a slight edge of fear in her voice. Thrawn understood. After all, this was the definition of wild space.

"Hail the lead ship and broadcast my message on an open frequency." Thrawn ordered in response. It would only be a matter of time before what he assumed was the Chiss fleet opened fire on the Chimaera.

The officer nodded in reply, her fingers crossing over several switches on her terminal before she gestured for the Grand Admiral to speak.

Bracing himself, Thrawn spoke in a language foreign to all of the Chimaera's bridge, but not to him, nor his people.

"This is Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Imperial Navy. I am returning from special assignment and have vital intelligence that could threaten the Chiss Ascendancy, as well as the galaxy as a whole. I request immediate access to the Chiss high council."

No response came at first, and that honestly scared Thrawn. This could all go horribly wrong. If the people in charge were not the same as when he had left? If they didn't like him or believe in his story, then it could be the end.

And then, something changed.

"Grand Admiral, the unidentified ships have ceased approaching, and we are receiving a communication from the lead one. I can't decipher the language however." The same officer as before spoke, her voice still a bit wobbly, but otherwise now possessing a strain of hope, hope that Thrawn shared.

Moving over to the terminal, Thrawn read the message before smiling.

"The high council wishes to see us immediately."

* * *

Thrawn stood, his posture tall and his imperial uniform pristine. The bright white contrasted greatly against his blue skin and red eyes, a sharp contrast to the dark colours worn by the various Chiss guards that were present to act as security, as well as escort the imperial duo through the palace the council resided in.

Beside him, Yularen stood, his own uniform equally as white and pristine, ever confident.

Hopefully together they would be able to convince the Chiss high council to help.

And then the doors before them opened, and a single figure stepped through, making an immediate beeline for Thrawn.

But this one was not Chiss, but rather human.

Thrawn had to stop himself from breaking into a wide smile.

"Eli Vanto, my old friend."

* * *

The meeting with the council had gone unexpectedly well. The Chiss councillors, alongside the members of the upper class had all convened for the return of their chosen champion, and had all agreed with Thrawn's assessment of the situation. Thrawn had told them in detail of his adventures, of his rise and ruse through the ranks of the Empire, and of the battle station that had been designed as the ultimate planet killer.

And with little to no hesitation, his own people had pledged their immediate support for his next plan. Stopping Operation Cinder was a priority.

And so now here he stood, overlooking a sight he had never expected to see in his life.

The Chimaera, his personal Star Destroyer was now grounded, held within a Chiss foundry awaiting repairs and upgrades. Upon closer inspection it had appeared the damage to the hull was beyond conventional repair, so he had opted for a different solution.

Thrawn now watched as his ship was torn apart, scrap by scrap. Its interior was rebuilt from the ground up, various new components being put in place to ensure the best result.

The material the hull was made from also changed. The Chiss did not have access to the quantities of resources needed for normal Star Destroyer hulls, but they did possess their own solution, one that comprised of a much thinner material, but one that offered greater manoeuvrability, even in capital ships.

Thrawn watched as new hull panels were welded into place, the glorious sheen of silver/grey that had been the previous colour of the hull was now a dull blue, one that was partly indicative of the Chiss as a people, and partly of the ingenuity of his species as a whole.

They did not have access to Imperial levels of equipment, but that didn't matter.

"No matter how many times I see this process I remain amazed. The Chiss are truly extraordinary."

Thrawn smiled as the voice beside him hit his eyes. It had been too long since he had spoken to Eli in person. Sure, they had sent messages and intelligence, but they had never been able to speak as friends.

"My people have always prided themselves in our ability to adapt to any situation. It is why we have thrived in these dangerous regions of space." Thrawn replied, his red eyes watching as another hull plate was welded onto place on the Chimaera.

"Tell me about it. Time and again the council surprises me with some new development that I would never have seen in a million years. Turns out it's not just you that is so attentive. Must be a Chiss thing." Eli replied, a smirk on his face.

In response, Thrawn released a rare chuckle.

* * *

Roughly a month after Chimaera's arrival at Csilla, Rukh showed up.

And with him was a crew of loyal engineers, as well as several imperial cargo ships worth of material for Thrawn's latest idea.

The Chimaera was still undergoing upgrades, a process that was taking longer than anticipated. But that was of little concern right now.

Thrawn stood before a crowd of Imperials who had come with Rukh, who now stood by the Chiss Grand Admiral's side. The engineers before them apparently had all sworn loyalty to Thrawn, rather than Rax and Versio.

It was flattering in a way that so many humans were willing to trust a Chiss, especially over renowned leaders such as Rax and Versio.

But it all played directly into Thrawn's hands.

And so now here he stood, ready to unveil his newest creation.

Or rather, his newest improvement.

"I have previously headed up an experimental fighter division for the Emperor know by the codename 'Defender'. However, I was unable to get the vessel out of an experimental stage. This changes today. Together, with help from the Chiss ascendancy, I have redesigned this experimental fighter into one that can easily be mass produced without sacrificing any of the advantages it has over the rest of the fighter divisions. Just one Defender will be more than equivalent of an entire wing of TIE fighters. Thus, I request one task from you, loyal Imperials. Help me make this fighter a reality."

Suffice to say, the crowd of assembled loyalists broke into cheers.

And the work began.

* * *

Four months after arriving at Csilla, Thrawn got an incredibly unexpected surprise from Admiral Sloane.

"Well? What do you think?"

Thrawn was lost for words, something that was incredibly rare. The Grand Admiral stood in the hanger bay of the Devastator, which now held high orbit over Csilla.

And there before him was yet another secret weapon, one that originated from Mandalore.

"How did you acquire this Admiral Sloane?" Thrawn asked, inspecting the power core before him. He had only read about this weapon, but from what Tiber Saxon had said, it possessed the power to neutralise entire armies.

Exactly the sort of weapon that would be both useful to him, and detrimental in the wrong hands.

"Mandalore is in utter chaos right now. Civil war in the wake of Saxon's death. I snuck a team in and stole it. Figured it might come in handy." Sloane replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Thrawn had to give the woman credit. He knew she was good, Yularen and her dossier had said as much.

But to acquire such a piece of hardware, one that could hopefully be turned again Rax and Versio was a major victory.

"Excellent work Admiral Sloane. I was right to trust you."

Sloane bowed her head in reply.

* * *

Five months after arriving at Csilla, and word reached Thrawn that the Chimaera was complete.

In the time between Sloane's arrival and this monumental even, much had happened.

The new and improved TIE Defender program had been a roaring success, with over fifty fighters being produced, and many more on the Chiss assembly lines. In time, Thrawn would have a fleet of fighters that would break any blockade of Star Destroyers.

Privately, he wondered what Hera Syndulla would think of such a task force. Fortunately for her, she was not his target any more.

There had also been developments regarding the health of Governor Pryce. She was still in a coma, but was stable. Hopefully in time he would be able to wake her safely, without risking brain damage or worse.

But right now he only concern was seeing Chimaera space worthy again, and it was quite the sight to behold.

The shape was the same as other Star Destroyers, but the new blue like metal that made up the outer hull gave it a much more majestic sight. It was unique, and had many more improvements added internally as it did externally.

He couldn't wait to try it out.

Still, it was missing something.

Turning his head to his side, Thrawn addressed Eli, who had come out to watch Chimaera's first flight with Thrawn.

"Do you know anyone who can paint star ship hulls for me?"

Eli groaned in response, and Thrawn released another chuckle.

* * *

Six months after his arrival at Csilla, news reached Thrawn. News he had been waiting for.

Admiral Pellaeon had arrived, and immediately demanded to see Thrawn.

The news as grim, but exactly what he wanted to here.

Versio had been spotted above Naboo, and he had a fleet of Destroyers with him, as well as what looked like some sort of orbital satellite.

That meant only one thing.

Operation Cinder had begun.

And Thrawn was prepared.

Chimaera was fully upgraded now, and with his five entire wings of fifteen TIE Defenders built and ready for combat, Thrawn prepared to strike.

His fleet was small and would no doubt be outnumbered, but he had counted on that.

If innocents were threatened after all, then no doubt the rebellion would also be there.

And hopefully that meant Hera Syndulla. Maybe together, they had a chance.

And so he had given the order. Pellaeon and Sloane had agreed, taking command of their own Star Destroyers in the process.

And now before him, Thrawn looked out of the window on the bridge of the Chimaera. The blue vortex of hyperspace was beautiful to him, even now.

Even if it was the calm before the storm.

The storm that he fully intended on being the end of Garrick Versio.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Thrawn buddy, you don't get any easier to write for.

I hope you all like this one shot, even if there was no action whatsoever in it. Still, it was important to get it across for the next part. Besides, I know some of you will love it simply because it is Thrawn.

Also, in regards to the new design of the Chimaera, just to be clear it's not completely blue like Chiss skin, but rather a dull shade of it. I wanted to make Chimaera a bit more unique and more Chiss like I guess. Let me know what you think of the idea.

As for the Chiss ascendency, we know very little about them in canon, aside from what is in the Thrawn novel, so I sought of improvised. Hope that's ok.

And oh hi Eli Vanto. I know he didn't have much of a role in this one shot, but I wanted to include him regardless. I will do some stuff with him later though. :)

Anyhoo, sorry again for the delay on updating. Bad internet recently.

Next one shot will be the last of the Operation Cinder stuff. I wonder what will happen?

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Maliwan: What will Thrawn do indeed? Hopefully this one shot gives some ideas. :)

TerminatorJedi1995: Glad you enjoyed the space battle. I had a hard time writing it.  
Hopefully you liked this Chiss fuelled chapter. I enjoyed writing it.  
I hope your teeth and mouth in general are feeling better. Nasty thing to have to undergo.  
I'm not too sure myself about an Old Republic era show. That era is mainly told in RPG games, which focus on player choice. Making a TV show about it would mean you have to create a specific canon, and not everyone will agree with how it goes down. (Not that they do anyway huh?)  
Still, you never know in the long run. I'm not too interested in that era myself, but for those that are it would be awesome.

Cranky Paws: Yeah you can't win most of the time with fanbases. I just stay out of their way and privately laugh at them. (not really, he he)  
Glad you liked the sudden enexpected Thrawn. Hopefully this one shot makes his appearance even better. As for Iden... wait and see.  
You're more hyped for my stuff than you are actual Star Wars canon... wow... thank you. :)

Cousinxcaps: Thanks, glad you liked it. I did toy with the idea of making the ships loyal to Thrawn have markings on them or something, but I felt it wasn't necessary... not yet at least.  
But hey, at least Chimaera is blue now right?  
Iden is an odd character. She was wasted in BF2 so I wanted to add her here for a bit for her fans. As for where Draven is... you might be onto something. Muahahahahaha!

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was inspired by the plot of BF2.  
Hera is great fun to write for, especially when she is kicking imperial butt in space.  
Hopefully you enjoyed Thrawn in this one shot. He has been building and preparing, and only now does he strike.  
As for Iden, wait and see what she does.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Hera as a protagonist is great fun. She made the most sense in this arc.

Jaco2553alpha: He he, sorry. Hopefully this one makes it better, even if it is another cliffhanger.  
As for the ship Kalani is using, it is a capital ship class like the 'Invisible Hand'. Should have clarified really. :)

FossilQueen1984: Versio is certainly in trouble. Thrawn does not mess around.

jamese765: The plot thickens even further in this one shot. Hope you like.

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the one shot. Hopefully this one is just as good.  
I was going to do an original character for a child for Kanan and Hera in the future, but now I will most likely use Jacen instead. That being said, maybe they will have more than one child. :)


	16. Operation Cinder Part Three

**Operation Cinder Part 3**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Continues on from part 1 of the Operation Cinder chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

General Hera Syndulla couldn't breathe. The sight before her was a terrifying one, even if by now it was a fairly common one.

It wasn't the fact that Star Destroyers scared her. She had faced countless in the past and she knew how to deal with or evade them.

But rather, it was a case of the identity of the Star Destroyer before her.

Or rather, the person who commanded it. That was what scared her the most.

Chimaera looked different from when she had last seen it. Its hull plating was a dark blue, rather than the dull grey it had been before, suggesting it was repaired with different materials. Its shape was the same, as was what appeared to be the artwork on the underside of the capital ship.

All in all, it looked very operational, and very ready for the kill.

But so far it had done nothing, as had its two escort destroyers. The capital ships merely sat there, pointed at Versio's blockade, but making no move to attack her.

Just what was Thrawn up to?

And then she got her answer, one that she never expected.

* * *

Garrick Versio smiled as the Chimaera appeared before him. So Thrawn was alive. That was good news.

And he had come to help. That was even better news.

Maybe together they could not only deal with this rebel threat, but also with Rax. That would be peace of mind for Versio.

"Admiral, Chimaera is hailing us." An officer spoke from a nearby terminal. Versio nodded in response, authorizing the connection of the channel.

Moments later, Thrawn's hologram appeared before him.

"Admiral Versio, a pleasure. I see you are in a bit of a predicament?"

The Chiss was as calm as ever, even if the face of danger. Garrick respected that.

"Nothing we cannot handle together Grand Admiral. I am glad to see you have survived. Rax and I feared you lost."

Thrawn's face left no real trace of outward emotion, not that Versio minded. This was not the time to be sentimental.

"Yes, how unfortunate for my enemies that I have survived. Tell me Admiral, what would you do in their position?" Thrawn spoke, his voice still calm and collected.

The question was a bizarre one, and Garrick couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it. Still, he knew Thrawn worked in mysterious ways. Perhaps this was some sort of plan he had to deal with the rebels.

"The tactical option would be to retreat Grand Admiral, but we have come too far to abandon such a plan now. It seems that we must fight to the death." Versio replied, his hand gesturing towards the raging space battle around him.

This time Thrawn's eyes narrowed in a way that terrified Versio. Something wasn't right.

"So it would appear, Admiral Versio."

And then the connection vanished, seemingly disconnected by the Grand Admiral himself.

Seconds later the officer on the bridge confirmed it.

'What was that about?' Garrick thought to himself. Thrawn was acting strange. What was he…

"Admiral! We have a serious problem! Chimaera has just locked its weapons targeting network onto us!"

* * *

Thrawn stood on the bridge of the Chimaera, his blood red eyes staring out of the window at the fleet of Versio.

It was now or never.

Keying the comm, he linked up to Admirals Sloane and Pellaeon and spoke.

"Open fire."

* * *

Hera could only watch open mouthed as the Chimaera finally opened fire, but not on the rebel fleet.

But rather, on Versio's fleet.

In a matter of moments two Imperial Star Destroyers erupted into flames, before shattering completely in two at the combined firepower of Chimaera and its two escorts.

And then more movement appeared in Hera's periphery. Several wings of large fighters emerged from the hanger bays of the Chimaera and its escorts, the design of which was clearly a modified Defender. Thrawn had evidently managed to mass produce them.

The Defenders soared towards another Star Destroyer, opening fire with a mix of cannon and missile fire.

And just like that, another Star Destroyer went down.

Beside her, Zeb voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Is… is Thrawn helping us?"

"I don't know Zeb. I really don't know." Hera replied, her senses coming back to the battle at hand. Pulling the Ghost upwards she found a pair of TIE interceptors coming towards her.

And then just like that they were gone, and one of the Defender moved into position beside the Ghost.

"Hera, that Defender is contacting us?" Zeb spoke, his voice both full of suspicion and dread.

"Put it through." Hera replied. This day was turning strange.

It was then that a deep croaky and downright creepy voice came through the comms.

"Hera Syndulla? I am Rukh, personal agent of Grand Admiral Thrawn. He sends his greetings and asks that I provide you escort in your mission to take down the satellites. I will follow your lead."

'Yeah, ok, definitely a weird day!' Hera thought again.

* * *

Thrawn had betrayed them! He had betrayed the empire!

He was going to kill them!

Garrick broke out into a series of curses. This was not how this was supposed to happen. Out of the window of the bridge he watched as another Star Destroyer went down, and another.

And then it was just him. Just the Eviscerator.

And then the ship shuddered. Consoles exploded into showers of sparks and flames erupted into life on the bridge.

And Versio fell to the floor, hitting his head, disorientating him.

Groaning, he began to shake of the dizziness. As his vision returned to normal, he found another sight before him, one that terrified him more than Thrawn.

His daughter stood before him, a blaster in her hand.

And it was pointed at him!

* * *

Pulling the joystick to the side harshly, Hera swiftly manoeuvred the Ghost out of range of an approaching piece of debris. The large chunk on metal that had once been an Imperial Star Destroyer soared past her, catching a pursuing TIE fighter in the process.

War raged around her, that was the only word for it. Pure unrestrained war, similar to the conflict that had raged over two decades ago.

It was chaos. Explosion after explosion. Blaster fire after blaster fire. It was almost whimsical in a way, if it weren't a symbol of the sheer amount of death that occurred at the same time. Fighting in a rebellion was different from a war. They were small, and relied on guerrilla strikes to weaken their opponent. They didn't have the firepower or the personal to fight an all-out war like the empire did.

And yet here they were, in the middle of one of the most intense and insane battle's Hera had ever seen.

And it was only the fate of an entire planet that rested on it.

"No pressure Hera." She muttered under her breath as she swerved the Ghost again, taking out another fighter that got within her sights.

Out of the window she witnessed the Defender piloted by this 'Rukh' person swerve as well, intercepting and destroying a trio of fighters with ease.

Thrawn showing up was unexpected. Him offering his support even more so.

But Hera was pragmatic enough to understand the need to put old grudges aside. If Thrawn really did want to help, she welcomed his expertise.

If not, then she would be ready for him.

And she was fairly certain he knew it.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn watched as the battle raged around him.

Pure uncontrollable war. This was what he sought to understand, sought to conquer.

If he could, then he could protect his people from anything.

Another bright flash caught his eyes as the last of the Imperial Star Destroyers belonging to Versio exploded. Now all that was left was the heavily crippled and burning Eviscerator, and several wings of fighters.

Easy prey.

Right now however, Versio's flagship was not a concern.

What was was the safety of the rebel fleet.

'Oh the irony.' Thrawn quipped mentally. 'How quickly the situation changes.'

"Grand Admiral, we have picked up the location of the Imperial bomber squadron. They are currently causing significant damage to the rebel fleet." The voice of Commander Eli Vanto echoed across the bridge in the midst of the chaos. It was nice to have him back on board. When Thrawn had revealed everything to his old friend, Eli had jumped at the opportunity to assist him.

And frankly Thrawn was grateful. On the outside he always tried to maintain a cool and collected image of an individual who was always in control.

But on the inside he had his doubts, especially when he had first started his training with the empire. The ever reassuring presence of Eli Vanto had gotten him through much in his career, so his addition to Thrawn's current mission was a welcome one indeed.

Moving over to the comm station, Thrawn ordered his officer to contact his fellow Admirals.

Seconds later their holograms appeared.

"The Imperial fleet is in tatters yet the rebel fleet is still under considerable strain and risks being destroyed. Sloane? Pellaeon? Defend that fleet no matter the cost!" Thrawn spoke slowly and clearly, ensuring the point was made.

Thankfully, neither of his two allies refused, both giving their acknowledgements before their holograms faded.

Turning back to the battle around him, Thrawn waited.

It was only a matter of time until the next step began.

* * *

Commander Jun Sato expected to die on this mission. His ship, Phoenix Home, was not one that was designed for an all-out battle such as this. It was a carrier, designed for housing fighters and bombers, not a capital ship.

It had barely held off the combined firepower of the Imperial long range bombardment, and now he had an entire platoon of TIE bombers to deal with.

The ship shuddered again as another bombing run occurred, alarms blaring as sections of the ship's hull were twisted and ruptured, not enough to destroy the ship, but no doubt enough to kill some crewmembers.

Sato silently mourned the losses. After all, he wasn't alone in his experience.

Home One was on fire as well, as was Raddus' flagship. Their size made it hard to target individual fighters. Even with the added support that Mart Mattin and his wing were providing against the bombers, far too many warhead had gotten through.

Oddly enough, the only rebel capital ship that was more or less unscathed was the Separatist capital ship commanded by General Kalani. The droid general had pulled some crazy moves to evade the warheads, and was at current the only thing holding the rebel fleet together.

Sato would have to thank him later, assuming he survived this battle first.

"Commander! We've got a problem! The two Destroyers that appeared with Chimaera just changed course. They are on route to us with several wings of Defender class fighters!" An officer called from up front, startling Sato out of his thoughts.

Sato visibly gulped. Thrawn showing up was seriously bad news. He had demolished Sato's entire rebel cell at Atollon, and now it looked like he was here to finish the job.

Except that moments after arriving, his fleet had virtually destroyed Versio's instead. That had confused Sato. There had been numerous reports of imperial infighting in the months after the destruction of the battle station and the Emperor's death. Many imperial admirals claiming to be the heir to the throne took up arms, forming their own remnant factions hell-bent of taking control. Versio and Rax were merely the most prominent.

Therefore it was quite possible that Thrawn was another ambitious admiral attempting to take control and destroy all sides that were not his.

The problem was that Thrawn could very easily do such a thing. There was a reason he was so feared by the rebellion.

So the fact that he was here now and that his allies were bearing down on the rebel fleet was of upmost concern to Sato.

Sighing in resignation, Sato accepted his fate.

That was until the unexpected happened.

"Sir? The Defenders are destroying the TIE bombers. What should we do?"

"Commander Sato, we are receiving a communication from approaching destroyer on an open channel. Should I put it through?"

"Iron Squadron reports all clear sir."

It was almost an information overload, almost. So much happened in the space of a split second that Sato wondered if he was stuck in some sort of dream world.

And then he snapped back to reality. A communication from the Star Destroyer? This would be interesting.

Giving the command to accept the call, Sato held his breath.

Seconds later a holographic image of a human woman dressed in imperial attire appeared. Her face possessed serious features, and her eyes bored into Sato's.

"Commander Jun Sato? I am Admiral Rae Sloane of the Imperial-Chiss alliance. We are here to offer protection and assistance to your plight. Please do not open fire!"

Sato said nothing, but he felt his eyes bulge in shock.

This day was getting stranger by the second!

* * *

"Rogue Squadron, destroy the remaining enemy ships. Bomber squadron, form up on my six. Mr Rukh, help me break through the fighter lines." Hera called out various commands into her console, the voices of her allies responding as they went about their tasks.

"Just Rukh will be fine General Syndulla. And I will follow your lead." The voice of Thrawn's agent croaked through the line. Hera had no idea how to address him, and so she attempted to be polite at very least, especially considering he had offered to help.

Refocusing on the battle at hand, Hera shifted the Ghost around another large chunk of debris, evading fire from enemy TIE's in the process. Beside her Rukh moved into formation, his own Defender spinning and dodging the blaster fire, whilst returning his own in the process.

After a few moments of tense flying, Hera and her squadron successfully slipped past the debris of the once imposing Star Destroyer, and now possessed a straight shot at the orbital satellites that Versio had positioned.

The weapons continued to bombard the surface of Naboo with their experimental technology, changing and corrupting the atmosphere in order to enforce loyalty through terror.

Lining the Ghost up with the first satellite, Hera pulled the trigger on her joystick.

Cannon fire erupted from the Ghost, with Rukh in his Defender joining in seconds later.

Behind her, a pair of Y-wing bombers unleashed their warheads at the satellite, the missiles connecting and erupting into flames.

And then with a bright discharge of orange energy, the satellite exploded.

Breathing a temporary sigh of relief, Hera moved onto the next target, her allies' right behind her.

* * *

Garrick Versio stood, his bridge in flames and several of his officers either dead or knocked out. Around him the war raged, and his defeat edged ever closer.

But that was not his concern right now. What was was his daughter.

"Iden? What are you doing!?" Garrick snarled, not believing the sight before him. His daughter would not betray him in such a way… would she?

"Vardos is next?! You and Rax were going to do the same to our home?! Why, they are loyal innocent people. We don't kill innocent people!" Iden all but shouted, her voice seething with hate.

"A necessary measure to ensure loyalty Iden, but that is clearly something you don't understand!" Garrick spoke back, his parent voice taking dominance. She may have been his subordinate, but she was still his daughter.

"But Vardos? You would burn our home for the empire!" Iden shouted this time, her grip on her blaster tightening.

"The Empire is our home now Iden, and we are loyal to it!" Garrick responded the same, his voice raised. Around them, fire raged, the heat building intensely. It would only be a matter of time before the Eviscerator exploded.

"If this is what the empire had become, then I no longer want any part of it, 'Admiral'!" Iden spat in return, her face contorting in rage.

Now Garrick openly snarled. His daughter was speaking treasonous words. She had betrayed him.

Slowly reaching his hand down, Garrick grasped the handle of his own blaster pistol. He didn't want it to come to this, and he wouldn't unless she did.

"It's treason then Iden? "Really? From you?" Garrick spoke, openly challenging his daughter.

He watched as a myriad of expressions flew across her face. Pain, anger, betrayal, disbelief.

And then finally, resolve.

"Yes, it is!"

Garrick felt the blaster bolt slam into his stomach before her heard it fire, the impact of the bolt knocking him to the floor as he drew his own pistol, letting loose a single bolt in the process.

As he collapsed to the floor he heard the yell of pain from his daughter as she too was hit in her arm. His bolt had gone wide, but is had still hit his intended target.

His vision began to cloud as pain overtook him. Garrick was aware of the fire raging around him, as well as the battle outside.

Briefly he caught a glimpse of a human male supporting his wounded daughter, helping her to her feet before carrying her off what remained of the Eviscerator's bridge.

Snarling to himself, Garrick took a deep breath, one that was agonizing due to the burning sensation in his stomach.

Groaning, he spoke quietly to himself.

"Damn you Rax!"

And then everything faded.

* * *

In the end it had been surprisingly easy for Hera and her wing to destroy the satellites. The combined force of the rebel fighter wings, as well as the unexpected intervention of Thrawn had scattered any sembalance of unity for the imperial forces. The devastation of their fleet only further crippled them.

Beside her, Zeb erupted into cheers as the last satellite that controlled Operation Cinder exploded.

Naboo would be safe. Whatever damage that had been done would no doubt repair itself in time. At least Hera hoped so.

Now however she had other matter to attend to.

Said other matter involved a certain Chiss.

"Don't celebrate yet Zeb. I need you to hail the Chimaera for me."

Zeb seemed to freeze in fear for a second before he replied.

"Are you sure about that Hera?"

Hera only nodded in response, going through the various things she wanted to say to the Grand Admiral in her head.

Zeb visibly gulped at her reaction before his hands began to move across the console before him.

"Karabast Hera, sometimes I don't know who's crazier on this ship. You or Kanan?"

Hera chuckled lightly in response.

"Oh it's definitely me Zeb."

* * *

Thrawn watched as the last satellite exploded, ensuring the safety of Naboo and an end to Operation Cinder.

But it was still only the beginning. Rax was still out there, and he fully intented to finish him as well.

But right now he had other concerns.

He knew it was coming, and sure enough, the call did.

"Um, Grand Admiral? We are receiving an open communications from the rebel freighter that led the attack. Should I put it through?" Eli spoke from beside him, confusion in his voice.

Thrawn nodded before speaking.

"Yes Commander, I have much to discuss with the pilot."

Eli only bowed his head once in confirmation, before connecting the transmission.

Moments later, a hologram of a Twi-lek female appeared before him sitting in a chair.

Thrawn very nearly smiled at the appearance of who he considered his only true equal.

"General Syndulla, it is good to see you despite our past transgression against one another. Have you succeeded in your mission this day?"

Hera's face seemed to contort in suspicion, not that Thrawn blamed her.

"Why are you here Thrawn?" She spoke, her voice icy and straight to the point.

Thrawn had long thought about this meeting, about what he would say. He had served the empire for so long that he had become akin to a monster. He had no issue using aggressive tactics, but the safety of the galaxy and its people was his upmost concern. And he knew that Hera Syndulla was the same.

And thus there was only really one thing he could say, and should say. One thing that would help to build bridges that most would assume destroyed.

"I am here to help you against our mutual enemy General. Simply put, I propose an alliance."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

And that marks the end of the Operation Cinder stuff. I'm sure some of you will want it to be longer but this is the part I wanted to tell. The rest is up to your imagination. :)

And yes, it was supposed to be incredibly one sided once Thrawn showed up. That was the point of him getting all that stuff.

Oh, and the reason he doesn't use the 'Duchess' weapon is because it is used against ground armies, not fleets of ships.

And now, it's time for the return of...

 **In Memorium: Garrick Versio**

Garrick Versio is a rather interesting character. He embodies all the traits of fanatic loyalist, yet at the same time he is incredibly competent for an imperial officer. He gets things done and doesn't give a damn about the consequences. In a weird way, I can respect that.

Still, someone had to be the villain of these short arc, and he got the role. I wanted to change his fate a bit from canon, and thus had Iden off him instead rather than 'go down with the ship' syndrome he gets in canon.

So yeah, bye bye Garrick. You were interesting why you lasted.

As for Iden, I'll leave it up to you if she is alive. Let me know what you think.

And now I want to apologize for something. The reason these chapters took so long to come out was because I sort of lost motivation. I wasn't really enjoying writing them and couldn't figure out how they should go. Thus I think they are a bit rushed, so sorry.

That being said I am looking forward to writing the next few one shots, but it may be a while before they come out, and I have no idea in what order. However, as a little tease, here is what is coming next.  
1\. The Harrowing Fate of Davits Draven  
2\. Overprotective Dad Mode Activate!  
3\. The Double Date

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad that you liked the charactization of Thrawn. He is still really hard to write for, but rewarding when he is done right. :)

Cranky Paws: Fellow laughers are always welcome.  
Eli is great fun to have around. Poor guy could never get away from Thrawn.  
Thanks for the compliment again. It's nice that people like what I am doing, even if I am unsure. It keeps me going and keeps me motivated, so thank you. I hope you like the direction I continue to go, even during the controversial moments.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Thrawn has certainly amassed himself an armada. He's powerful and charasmatic like that. Hopefully you liked how it all turned out.  
I'm also going to be honest, I haven't read the Thrawn trilogy, and thus can't really form an opinion on it as a whole. That being said, I am aware of most of what happens. The key points at least.  
As for the number of superweapons, they are ok some of the time. Too many can get ridiculous though.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed Thrawn's return home, as well as his collection of allies. Hopefully this chapter is just as pleasing.

jamese765: Thanks, hope you liked the incredibly one sided outcome of the battle.

Jaco2553alpha: Glad you liked the Thrawn centric chapter. He's fun to write for.  
You've got a unique idea for a story. I'll be interested in seeing what you come up with. :)

FossilQueen1984: Thrawn's preparation not only saved the day, but it allowed him to completely curbstomp Versio. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Maliwan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was hard to get everything important into place, but it was necessary. Glad you liked the pace of it all.

Mysterious Guest number one: Thanks, glad you liked the Thrawn centric chapter. Hopefully this one is just as good. :)


	17. The Harrowing Fate of Davits Draven

**The Harrowing Fate of Davits Draven**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Concurrent with Operation Cinder.**

* * *

Davits Draven's head hurt… a lot!

It ached and throbbed and pulsated in agony, as if he had been hit by some blunt object over the head, not enough to kill him, but rather simply to stun him.

Perhaps that was because that was exactly what had happened to him.

He had been out of base on an assignment. Someone had contacted him offering some information, something that would be detrimental to what remained of the empire. Draven didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. He needed this. His career was on the verge of collapse.

If he could bring information back, then he would be seen as valuable again.

So he had gone to meet this 'Savage' person on an outer rim planet.

Upon arrival, there had been no one at the coordinates.

And then he had heard movement behind him, before everything went black.

And now he had awoken. How long had passed he didn't know. Where he was also was a mystery.

Glancing around, Draven swallowed a nervous gulp. His surroundings quite clearly a cave of some kind, but not one that looked at all natural. Instead, the cave, no, the room was full of various items and constructs, many of which resembled tall stone statues.

Around the perimeter of the room was what appeared to be a lake of iridescent water, or at least what looked like water?

Draven suspected that was not the case.

Shifting his shaky gaze around further, Draven identified several light sources. Tall green torches that radiated light that he had never seen before were present, assembled around the edge of the water like substance.

Groaning again at the pain in his head, Draven then looked down, and realized his predicament.

He was tied up, suspended on some sort of metal device, one that looked imperial in design.

He had been captured by imperials!

And then he noticed something else. His attire.

Rather than being clothed in his usual rebel gear, Draven found himself bare to the world, which explained the chill he was feeling. The only part of his body that was covered was his lower body, for which Draven was secretly grateful. Being captured was one thing. Being exposed completely was another.

Pulling his arms tightly, Draven tried desperately to free himself, to no avail.

Huffing in frustration, Draven ceased his attempt to escape, his eyes moving back to surveying the cave around him. Clearly it had been excavated by someone, and had evidently been lived in.

The question was, by who?

And then a voice echoed across the cave, one that sent his blood cold.

"Your escape attempts are pitiful General, and are ultimately futile. You are my plaything now!"

Draven's eyes locked onto the figure that was now moving towards him, a vicious smile present on his face, teeth barred to him.

"You?!" Draven spoke, shock and horror in his voice as the golden eyed monster stepped towards him.

"Me!" The monster snarled back, coming to stand directly before Draven's suspended form. The General tried again to pull himself free, to escape this monster's grasp.

But again, he had no luck, something which the monster clearly enjoyed as he chuckled deeply.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" The monster snarled again, his eyes full of wild fury and rage, as well as what looked like anticipation.

"What do you want with me?!" Draven cried out, fear overtaking him. He had been captured before, and had shown no terror in a way he knew he was doing so now.

But the situation was different. This was not captured by a Stormtrooper patrol and their lousy officer. This was being stuck in the literal arms of the devil.

The monster chuckled again, before a dark look appeared on his face.

"Why General Draven I thought that would be obvious. I want revenge!"

Draven could not for the life of him grasp what was going on. Revenge? Revenge for what?

"What did I ever do to you?!" Draven asked, hissing in pain as his head pulsated again from the blow, one that he now assumed had been delivered by the monster now before him.

"Nothing to me General, nothing at all. But to my sister!"

Every statement that came from the monster's mouth only further confused Draven. From his recollection he had done nothing to anyone's sister before, much less one that looked like the monster before him.

"I don't know what you mean! Let me go!"

The monster growled sharply this time, a hand coming towards his chest at incredible speed, administering a sharp punch to Draven's gut, one that would clearly bruise.

"Oh but you did General. You did. And this will continue until you figure it out."

Another sharp blow came to his gut again, followed by three more, each more painful than the last. Each punch added bruising on top of bruising, and if it continued, Draven was almost certain he'd end up with a few cracked ribs.

After the seventh punch, this one causing Draven to yell out in agony, the monster stepped back, a satisfied look on his face.

Draven hoped briefly for a second that his ordeal was over.

Seconds later, it got worse.

"Don't think this is over yet General, I fully intend for you to suffer for what you did to her! Or at least, tried to do to her!"

The monster then turned his back briefly, bending down to pick up what appeared to be a portal power cell, before moving it behind the stand that Draven found himself attached to.

Draven could not see behind himself, and all he could hear was the sound of the monster connecting various wires and components together, before the hum of the power cell coming online echoed across the cave, and the monster stepped back around in front of him.

"A remarkable piece of technology this, one I acquire a long time ago and haven't had to chance to test yet. I had fully intended for it to be used on another of my greatest foes, until circumstances changed. However, I now have the perfect test subject before me!"

Panic flooded Draven as he attempted to marshal what strength he had left to pull himself free.

But still, the straps that held his arms down did not budge.

"Tell me General, on a scale of one to ten, how badly does this hurt?" The monster spoke, the dark malicious look returning to his face as he thumbed what appeared to be a remote trigger in his hand.

Draven began to speak in response before volts of electricity surged through his body, sending his body into a violent spasm. Draven screamed in agony as the torture continued for a few seconds more, before mercifully it stopped.

"Well General? How badly?"

Draven took several large breathes, oxygen returning to his lungs after it had been forced out by the shock treatment.

"One to ten General, answer me?"

Draven still said nothing, partly due to lack of breath, partly due to his desire not to buckle any further.

"Hm, perhaps you need another demonstration?"

Draven barely lifted his head before the monster thumbed the trigger again, sending more volts of electricity coursing through his body. This burst lasted longer and was infinitely more painful. Draven felt the world around him begin to fade.

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Draven awoke with a sharp gasp. He had no idea how long had passed, but his situation had not improved.

The monster now sat on the floor before him, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, as if he was in some sort of deep meditation.

Draven tried to make no noise, as to not draw any attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of earlier.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Well General, ready to answer my question now?" The monster spoke, his golden eyes opening as he stood up, the trigger still in his hand and poised at the ready.

Rather than risk a repeat, Draven answered timidly, the pain still aching throughout his body.

"Ten."

The monster only laughed darkly in response.

"Excellent, then this machine works wonders. I acquired it from the Imperial Inquisitorius. They use such frames for interrogation and torture. Normally the individual on the receiving end is a Jedi, but I figured I would allow you the honour of testing it first!"

Draven groaned in response, lifting his head to look at his surroundings despite the strain in placed on him.

"Why don't you just get it over with!?" Draven attempted to snarl at the monster, the comment coming out instead almost like a whimper.

The monster moved towards him with speed, standing before him, face to face.

"Oh don't tempt me General. Besides, you still haven't figured it out. I had you pegged as a smarter man than this. How… disappointing really."

Draven raised his head again, eyes locking onto the golden ones of the monster before him. What was he going on about?

It was then that the monster raised a single hand. Draven braced himself, expecting another punch to the gut or worse.

But instead, the monster before him did no such thing. Instead, he simply moved his hand in front of Draven's face, lightly resting on it, his spindly fingers touching all sections of his face.

Moments later, Draven wished the monster had hit him instead.

Images flashed through his mind, as well as what felt like deep lacerations of pain and agony. The monster before him was inside his head!

Draven was forced to watch as various images shot through his mind. In them he saw a young human boy playing with some toys, and realised with horror that it was him.

The monster was not only inside his head, but inside his memories.

"Arrgg! Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Draven spoke slowly, gasping in pain and agony as the monster continued to push through, not at all disturbed by what he was doing to Draven.

The image changed again, this time to one with Draven as a grown man, witnessing a pair of Imperial Stormtroopers beat an innocent man to death for simply voicing his opinion, and all the while the image of Draven remained still, not interfering.

Draven remembered this moment. The individual had in fact been a rebel informant who had given up information to the empire in exchange for his life. When he had discovered the betrayal, Draven had acted, setting it all up to look like the innocent man had been behind everything, and that he was still in league with the rebels, which of course he was not.

In the end, the man had been beaten to a pulp, and Draven had left satisfied that no more information would be leaked.

"Hmm, and they call me a monster!" Draven heard the voice of the monster speak in his own memories, before the image began to fade. "But this is not what I seek this day."

Draven would be lying if said he didn't feel remorse for what he had done that day, but it had been in the name of the rebellion. In the end, that was what was important. If he had to sacrifice one life to save the many, he would without a doubt.

A new image began to appear, this one of a meeting inside the command centre of Yavin Four's rebel base. Draven could see himself, standing side by side with Mon Mothma as they debated something.

And then he heard voices from the discussion itself, and Draven knew what was about to happen.

He remembered this!

"Therefore Admiral Raddus, you are under orders to terminate Commander Ahsoka Tano on sight!"

Draven winced at the voice of Mon Mothma in the image, and even more so at the smug look on his past self's face as the room had erupted into chaos and arguments.

And then he heard the monster snarl, and felt himself yanked out of his own memories and back to looking directly into the golden eyes of the monster before him.

"GOT YOU!" The monster snarled, his eyes burning much brighter now, full of rage and hatred, and his teeth snarling and gnashing at him.

"You ordered her execution! My sister in the force! And now you will pay!"

Draven attempted to explain himself before him felt volts of lightning once again course through his entire body as the monster reactivated the device Draven was suspended on.

This time the torture went on for much longer, and just when Draven felt himself losing consciousness, the agony ceased.

"Why did you do it General!? She was no threat to you! Not like I am! But still, you attempted to kill her! And even now, you can't admit that she was right, and that you were wrong! She killed the Emperor! She was never his puppet! She never would be, unlike me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, just let me go. I'll fix this, I promise!" Draven attempted to plead through heavy breathes, wild terror flooding through his body.

"NO!" The monster all but screamed, his eyes full of a desire for revenge.

And then Draven heard another sound, and suddenly the monster before him was bathed in bright red light.

The tell-tale hum of an ignited lightsaber blade forced all the air out of Draven as his eyes caught a glimpse of the ominous red blade that emerged from the hilt grasped in the monster's hand.

Another sound hit Draven's ears in that second, one that was not the hum of the lightsaber, or the heavy crazed breathing on the monster in front of him. Instead, it was quiet, yet high pitched, and sounded almost like some animal calling out for his mother.

It was then that he realized that it was him, whimpering uncontrollably.

A dark smirk came to the monster's face as he titled the blade, pointing it directly at Draven's chest.

"I should kill you for what you tried to do to her! I want to kill you!"

Draven braced himself, closing his eyes and accepting his fate. To be taken out in the field, serving as a loyal rebel agent would have been perfect.

But instead, here he was, tied up and about to be murdered by a crazed monster.

In a way, he supposed he deserved it.

So Draven waited, eyes closed for the end.

What felt like hours passed, and still the end did not come. The monster hadn't left, that was clear, and the lightsaber could still be heard humming menacingly.

And then he heard the monster release a roar of rage, and heard the blade swing, distorting the air as it did so.

Draven took a deep breath, expecting the end.

But instead, all he suddenly felt was a burning sensation on his hand, one that caused him to yell out in agony.

Opening his eyes, Draven witnessed the monster step back to admire his handiwork, the blade being extinguished in the process.

Glancing over at his right hand, Draven gasped at the sight of his three central fingers, now missing from where the blade had severed them clean off.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Draven accepted the loss of the fingers, looking back at the monster before him, who, for the first time seemed to be relaxed and at ease.

"However, she would want me to let you go, so that is what I will do, for her." The monster spoke, his voice clear and stable.

"What? What do you mean?" Draven struggled to say as he suddenly found himself dropped to the stone floor beneath him, his intact hand coming to cradle his severed finger stumps in pain.

A dark look appeared on the monster's face again, before he gestured towards the exit of the cave with his own hand.

"I said you can go free. I have business to attend elsewhere anyway, and you are just a waste of my time." The monster spoke in response, gesturing towards the cave's exit for a second time,

Draven looked up at the exit. In the distance he could see what appeared to be a thick red fog, one that covered the surface outside the cave.

"But, how will I get off this planet?" Draven questioned, confusion in his voice at the sudden change of events. One moment he was seconds away from death, now he was not?

The monster chuckled again, the sound sending chills down Draven's spine.

"Get off this planet? Oh General Draven, you misunderstand. There is no way off of Dathomir! I am not going to kill you myself. Lady Tano would not want that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help you. You are on your own from now on. But make no mistake. If I see you anywhere on this planet again for any reason…" The monster finished his speech with a gentle gesture of his lightsaber hilt towards Draven's chest.

Draven gulped in response before speaking.

"But how will I survive?"

The monster shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring at the predicament that Draven now found himself in. He wasn't being tortured anymore, but he was stranded.

Stranded on a hostile planet he knew nothing about. In all likelihood, Draven doubted he would last the night.

And clearly the monster knew that too.

"Go on then General, RUN!" The monster bellowed again, taking a menacing step towards Draven as he did so.

Draven didn't wait around, summoning what energy he had left despite the agony his body was in and sprinted for the cave exit, entering into the wilderness of Dathomir beyond.

As he left the cave, the last thing Draven heard was the fading cackling of the monster who had exacted his revenge.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well, this is probably one of the darkest things I have ever written huh? I kinda feel bad for poor Draven.

I know I said there would be a bit of a delay but I wanted to post this one shot as I am quite proud of it. It's one of my favourites so far.

Plus more Maul is always good right?

Anyway, I have a quick question for all you readers out there. Are you still enjoying these one shots? As I have said in the past, I have a secret project in the works that I can focus on instead if people want something different. That doesn't mean the one shots will stop, it just means I will shift my focus a bit. So tell me, what would you rather have? More one shots, or the possible appearance of my super secret project? (oh and no, I'm not revealing what said project is yet. Gotta keep something secret right?)

Now that's done, I hope you enjoyed this dark one shot.

Next time round three 'space-dads' go into overprotective mode when their 'children' are threatened. Anyone want to guess who the 'space-dads' are?

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

cousinxcaps: You might be onto something with you guess. Have to wait and see I guess. :)

Maliwan: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. The rebels are probably pretty shocked by Thrawn's sudden change of heart. We'll have to see if the alliance holds together.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed Thrawn and the rebels working together, even if Thrawn pretty much did all the work.  
Hera and Rukh working together was written solely because they did fight in the series. Thought it'd be cool.  
Garrick and Iden's confrontation was fun to write. I felt she was a bit too leniant on him in the game, so I had them shoot each other here. As for the other members of Inferno Squadron, they wouldn't have met yet in this canon, but I imagine Hask is loyal to Rax and the empire. That being said, the person who carried Iden out of the bridge after she'd been shot was written with the idea that it was Del Meeko, so there's that at least.  
As for the Acolytes of the Beyond, I can confirm they will appear, but not in the way you'd expect. Let's just say they have some beef with a certain someone. :)

FossilQueen1984: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Thrawn is smart to propose an alliance. They will need to work together in order to win after all.

jamese765: I'm glad I was able to fullfil a dream for you. :)

jojobinks: I left Iden's fate up to the audience, or at least until I decide to use her again for something.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you liked the ending of this mini arc. It was tough to write it all out, hence the delay.  
Thanks for your understanding regarding a break. I will take one now for a bit, but more will come.  
However, as for an additional story in this AU, I don't really want to as I can't find anything to do a feature length story on. For now, the one shots serve to continue this AU.  
That being said, my super secret project is a whole new story, one that will be incredibly long too.  
Thanks again. :)

Mysterious Guest one: Glad you liked the one shot. I wonder what game Thrawn is playing? Is he being genuine, or not? Only time will tell. :)


	18. Overprotective Dad-Mode Engaged!

**Overprotective Dad-Mode Engaged!**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Three one shots in one again. First one takes place before Malachor. Second one takes place about two years after 'To Take Down An Emperor, and the third one is a surprise. You'll figure out when it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bail Organa sat at his desk in his office on Alderaan. Being the senator of on entire planet in such dire times was not easy work. Day by day he would have to file reports, listen to concerned citizens and decide what to do about the issues raised, and plan for his next trip to the imperial centre of the next senate meeting.

All in all, it was an incredibly stressful, yet rewarding lifestyle. The comfort of his wife and child were all the reward he needed in the end.

Yet whilst he was a devout imperial senator on the outside, the truth about his allegiances were kept secret from all but a select through.

He couldn't actively support the rebellion of course. Doing so would bring the might of the empire down upon him and his family, and he doubted the Emperor would be merciful. Bail was already certain that he was under suspicion anyway, the Emperor only lacked the solid proof he needed to out Bail as a rebel agent.

So for now, Bail had to play it safe and trust his allies. The various rebel cells acting independently would be fine, for now.

Stifling through another document on his desk, Bail was surprised when his personal intercom flared to life with a message from his secretary. He had asked to not be disturbed today, under the pretence of working on an important speech for the senate.

The truth was that he was collaborating with Fulcrum on something, reading a report about a discovery of a possible base location.

Sighing to himself, Bail reached across and activated the intercom.

"Yes?" Bail asked, patience in his voice. He wasn't going to snap. For all he knew this was something important.

The voice of his secretary responded moments later with what sounded like fear in his voice. That disturbed Bail.

"Apologies for the disturbance Senator, but a high ranking member of the Imperial military is here to see you. I told him you were busy, but he won't take no for an answer."

Bail raised the ridge of his eye at the explanation. What was an Imperial military officer doing coming to see him? Had something happened?

Had he been found out?

Whatever it was, Bail clearly could not say no.

"I see. Let him in then. I have time to talk." Bail replied, shifting the report from Fulcrum into a draw on his desk and locking in with a simple touch of his hand.

The secretary acknowledged the request, ordering Bail's visitor through to him.

Sitting upright in his chair, Bail waited for the door to his office to open. He had to maintain an image of a loyal imperial senator after all. And first impressions were everything.

A few tense seconds passed by with Bail wondering exactly who his visitor was.

And then the door opened, and Bail had to refrain from flinching in horror.

His visitor was perhaps the last person he expected, and one that acted these days as a harbinger of death.

Taking a deep breath, Bail prepared, watching as the monolithic half cyborg half man entered the room, moving over to Bail's desk and surprisingly taking a seat on the other side before he spoke, his modulated voice booming around Bail's office.

"Senator Organa."

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected privilege. What can I do for you?"

Darth Vader sat before him, his long billowing black cape flowing over the back of the chair. Bail was honestly surprised the chair could hold his weight. He imagined the force had something to do with that.

Internally, Bail began to panic, careful not to let it show. Why was Vader here? Had he come for Leia as Bail feared he would one day?

"I am here of my own accord Senator. The Emperor knows nothing of my presence, and it shall remain so, do I make myself clear?" Vader boomed again, his voice coming off with evident dark intent present. Bail was inclined to believe him. He was a Sith Lord after all.

"Of course Lord Vader, I understand completely." Bail replied, keeping his tone both neutral yet welcoming. He had frequently had nightmares about the Sith before him, coming to take away his family, to take away his daughter.

He realised then with horror that Leia was currently in the same building as him, just off on an errand.

He hoped to whatever gods existed that she wouldn't come back anytime soon.

"Excellent Senator, I'm glad you understand. Now, I have a simple question for you. Can you handle that Senator?" Vader continued on with what seemed like sarcasm in his voice.

Bail chose to reply non-verbally this time, simply nodding his head instead. The less he spoke, the less he risked giving away, at least he assumed. Bail was fully aware that Vader could probe his mind for information if he really wanted to.

Vader seemed to contemplate for a second, his masked visage looking around the room briefly before coming to rest on Bail's face.

Bail waited with baited breath, fully expecting some statement that would doom him. Perhaps Vader was simply luring him into a false sense of security.

And then Vader spoke.

"Where is Ahsoka Tano?"

Bail had to work hard to keep his face from betraying any emotion. He felt somewhat relived that Vader was not after his daughter, and Bail knew that Ahsoka could more than handle her own.

But he couldn't reveal that either, or else Vader would know of Bail's rebel connections, and would no doubt confirm the Emperor's suspicions.

For now, Bail had to play it cool and pretend.

"I know nothing about the whereabouts of Ahsoka Tano." Bail responded, his voice steady and in control.

What happened next surprised Bail. Never in a millions years did he think he would hear Darth Vader chuckle. The sound was bizarre, heavily distorted by the voice modulator Vader possessed, yet recognizable nonetheless.

"Spoken like a true politician Senator." Vader replied, leaning forward slightly in his chair, his skull like helmet adding to the foreboding atmosphere that resonated around Vader.

"I'm sorry?" Bail enquired in reply, confused about Vader's reaction.

Inwardly he struggled to keep his composure. Surely Vader would probe his mind soon to find out the truth. There was only so long he could keep it a secret.

"You lie, a skill that is mandatory for all politicians it seems. No matter, I will locate the whereabouts of my appren… of Skywalker's apprentice without your cooperation."

Bail didn't miss the comment made by Vader, but questioned nothing. He couldn't let on that he knew the truth. No doubt Vader would take it very badly.

Seemingly done with the discussion, Vader abruptly rose from his chair and turned to leave the officer, his cape billowing dramatically as he did so.

Bail allowed himself to breathe a quiet sigh of relief as he watched Vader move towards the door.

That was until the door opened suddenly, before Vader had reached it.

"Father, I have that report about the agricultural unit you requested." The young voice of Leia Organa came into the room as she entered, only to barrel straight into the chest piece of Darth Vader, who in turn reached out his hands to steady her.

Bail found himself unable to breathe. This was exactly what he hoped to avoid. Vader face to face with the daughter of Padme Amidala. Surely this was it! This was when the carefully conceived plan fell apart.

He was going to lose his daughter!

Drastic action was the only thing he could think of. As slowly and quietly as he could, Bail began to reach underneath his desk, grasping the handle of a small concealed blaster he kept hidden in case of emergencies.

He would only get one chance, and it was a slim one at that.

But right now Bail didn't care for common sense. Not when his daughter was right before a child murdering monster!

As he reached for the blaster however, something happened.

Darth Vader rebalanced his daughter, steadying her, before taking a step to the side to allow her entry.

"Princess Leia."

Leia looked up at the helmet of Vader, seemingly seeing right through it. It was clear that she was not at all intimidated by it, as so many, including Bail, were.

"Lord Vader."

And with that, Darth Vader moved passed the princess of Alderaan, leaving a content Leia and a thankful Bail in his wake.

* * *

Kanan Jarrus sat in the lounge of the Ghost, unable to see, but fawning over what lay in his arms.

His son. His own flesh and blood.

He wished he could see him, look into little Jacen's eyes. Hera had told him that his son shared some features with his father, specifically facial ones.

But Kanan knew that he would never see them, not directly at least.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't show his son the love he deserved.

Kanan was pulled out of his inner thoughts by the sudden sound of a loud sneeze, followed by a groan.

Reaching into the force, Kanan felt and heard the approaching figure.

"Urggh, hey Kanan. How's the kid doing?" The evidently sick voice of Zeb hit Kanan's ears as he stepped ever closer, clearly intending on sitting next to Kanan and his son.

Alarms began to flare inside of Kanan. Zeb was sick! Zeb was ill!

And Zeb was going to sit down right next to his new-born son!

What if Jacen caught something? What if Jacen became ill because Kanan hadn't protected him?

Ignoring the voices of common sense, most of which sounded like Hera, Kanan shot up from his seat, throwing a distressed look out at Zeb and holding one hand out to him whilst he cradled Jacen closer to his chest with the other for protection.

"Stay back Zeb. I don't want Jacen catching whatever it is you've got!"

Kanan tried not to act too surprised by the level of panic in his voice. He knew this was ridiculous. Zeb had suffered with the same illness before, and none of the other crew members had ever been affected by it.

But that still didn't stop him. He had to protect his son!

Zeb too seemed surprised by Kanan's reaction, before breaking off into another coughing fit, which in turn caused Kanan to flinch and tighten his grip on Jacen.

"Seriously Kanan, I'm fine, just a cold. Jacen won't get anything from me." Zeb spoke, attempting to radiate confidence and trust despite his illness.

Clearly though, Kanan was not willing to listen.

"Uh huh? And how do you know that? We've never had a hybrid species aboard the Ghost before when you've been ill. Jacen's immune system might be weaker than normal children of a single species. He might be more susceptible to your illness!"

Again, Kanan's inner self tried to calm him down, to stop his semi-crazed ranting.

"Lasat flu doesn't affect either Humans or Twi-lek Kanan, and Jacen is a bit of both. He'll be fine. Here, let me hold him for a bit and show you." Zeb replied, throwing a friendly smile at his friend despite Kanan not being able to see it.

However, Zeb's attempt at calming Kanan down clearly did not work.

"No! Stay back Zeb!"

Zeb had been approaching with his arms out, fully intending on taking Jacen for a bit of uncle Zeb time.

That was until he suddenly found himself slammed into a nearby wall.

Groaning from the sudden impact courtesy of the force, Zeb sneezed again before standing back up, rubbing his now sore back.

"Karabast Kanan, fine, I'll leave you alone."

But Kanan didn't hear Zeb's response. He was already out the door down the hallway, little Jacen wrapped up in his arms.

Kanan had barely made it into the hallway of the Ghost that housed the private quarters of each crew member before one of the doors opened. A thick smell instantly hit his nostrils, one that he had become familiar with over the years.

Instinctively, he tightened his grip on Jacen again as the person who had exited the room spoke.

"Hey Kanan, hey there little Jacen." The voice of Sabine Wren came out, clearly in a good mood.

The smell that Kanan had picked up on was one of fresh paint. Clearly Sabine had once again repainted her armour. Yet another new style.

And once again, despite his inner self trying to calm him down, Kanan felt a rush of panic.

"Oh uh, hey Sabine, um, please don't come any closer!" Kanan spoke, his voice fluctuating to various levels as he spoke.

Sabine was clearly concerned as she halted from where she was intending on gently touching the nose of Kanan's son.

"What's wrong Kanan? Is Jacen ok?" Sabine asked, concern in her voice.

Instinctively Kanan took another step back, before turning slightly away from Sabine, as if trying to block something off.

"Yes. No. Just stay there Sabine. I don't know how he'll handle the fumes."

"I don't follow?" Sabine replied, confusion in her voice. Kanan was acting odd.

"The paint! What if Jacen is allergic to it or something? I don't want him getting ill. I've just had Zeb trying to spread his germs all over Jacen. I don't need paint fumes as well!"

And with that, Kanan pushed past Sabine, careful to not expose Jacen to any of the paint fumes that resided on Sabine from her artwork.

Proceeding down the hallway further he sensed Ezra coming from the other end, a smile on his face at seeing his master with his son.

"Nope!" Was all Kanan said as he immediately turned and entered into his own quarters, avoiding any contact with his Padawan.

And then he was alone in the safety of his private quarters with his son. There was no ill Lasats to infect him. No paint fumes to poison him.

And no Jedi Padawan to 'look after him'.

Settling down on the bed, Kanan allowed himself to lie backwards, his son wrapped up in his arms.

"You know little man," Kanan mumbled quietly to his sleeping son, "this fatherhood thing isn't so hard after all."

All he got in reply was a light snore from Jacen, and that was more than enough for Kanan.

Closing his own eyes, Kanan allowed himself to doze off to sleep alongside his son, dreaming of the adventures they would have together.

Roughly an hour later, he was awoken by a fierce looking Twi-lek woman, one who did not look pleased with him.

"Kanan Jarrus! We need to have a little talk about your overprotectiveness!"

* * *

The roof gave way unexpectedly, which was not good news. She had heard the creak of the building the second she and her companions had entered, but had largely ignored it.

After all, she most certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Around her, her companions erupted into action, evading in all directions to avoid any falling pieces of debris.

Ahsoka acted too, diving to one side in hopes of avoiding being crushed.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't so lucky.

Ahsoka yelped in pain as a large piece of stone the roof had been made up of crashed down upon her leg, crushing it beneath its weight.

Ahsoka was not stupid. She knew her leg would be broken. Hell it felt broken, not that she had ever really experienced a broken leg before.

Whimpering in pain, the dust around her began to clear and the figures of her companions became clear.

And then she heard his voice, full of what seemed to be panic and worry.

"Snips?! Oh kriff, you're gonna be fine!"

Attempting to ignore the lances of pain that travelled along her now trapped leg, Ahsoka managed to produce a small smile as her master crouched down beside her, gripping hold of the piece of stone that had pinned her and attempted to move it.

She had only been his apprentice for a few weeks now, and she was still unsure whether or not he actually wanted to teach her, much less cared about her welfare.

Truth be told this was the first real time Ahsoka had been badly hurt. Bruises and scrapes and the occasional burn were normal in a war, but a broken leg was different.

Ahsoka chose not to speak back to Anakin, mainly due to the pain that filled her body now. Instead she watched, partly bemused as Anakin tried to lift the stone pinning her down with brute force.

Didn't he realize that he could just use the force?

It was then that her other companions moved into support. Ahsoka witnessed the familiar helmet of Captain Rex, alongside Kix and Fives begin the lift alongside their general, all desperate to free their wayward commander and padawan.

With their combined might, the Jedi and clones shifted the stone, freeing Ahsoka. The release of the pressure on her leg was good, she didn't question that, but it did cause another sharp stab of pain, one of which caused her to cry out.

What happened next honestly both surprised and terrified her. Anakin's arms were around her in seconds, lifting her up gently, supporting her so that he wouldn't cause any more damage to her leg.

"It's ok Ahsoka, it's ok. I'm gonna get you out of here alright my padawan! Kix, I need you to come with me!" Anakin seemed to bellow that last instruction as the clone medic nodded and moved beside Anakin, a small medical device in his hand as he scanned Ahsoka's leg.

"Her leg's broken sir. I need to get her back to camp now!" Kix spoke as he powered off the scanning device her held.

Ahsoka shifted her head slightly to look at her master's face. His expression was one that could only be described as deep worry.

"Right, I'll carry her then. Rex, can you and Fives finish up here without us?" Her master spoke, strong resolve in his tone.

The clone captain saluted in response before speaking.

"Consider it done General Skywalker. You get the kid back to camp."

It was then that Ahsoka tried to speak. She didn't need to be fussed over like some child. She was a Jedi after all.

But as she tried to speak, Anakin once again interrupted her.

"Shhh, just keep calm Ahsoka. Kix and I'll get you back to camp and fix you up."

And with that, and with no way of stopping him, Anakin all but broke out into a sprint, Kix behind him, as he began to carry Ahsoka back to camp.

As he did, Ahsoka heard him speak once again.

"I promise, no one will ever hurt you as long as I live Snips. No one."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano woke from the dream, finding herself back in her bed in her small apartment. The sky outside was dark, indicating it was still night time.

The dream had been more of a memory, of a time when she and the master she looked up to so much had been together.

His words that day meant everything to her.

And then she remembered.

Malachor. She had just returned from Malachor.

And Anakin had been there.

And they had fought.

Blinking the tears she didn't know she had produced out of her eyes, Ahsoka laid back in her bed again, pulling her limbs into a tight ball, wrapping herself up tight.

As she dozed off to sleep, one thought came to her mind about the words her master had said to her so long ago.

'You lied!'

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well, that could have ended happier huh?

Hope you liked the surprise appearances of both Vader and Anakin. I wanted to have a bit more Vader in this AU (and yes, he may be somewhat out of character I know but remember, my AU Vader is a bit different than canon)

Anyway, I hope you liked all three (or was it actually four?) space dads being overly concerned about their kids. To be fair though, Bail's was legitimate after all.

Now, in regards to what I am going to be focusing on, many of you seem to like these one shots, so for now I will focus on them and work on my super secret project in the background for now. That being said, starting from this one shot I will start giving out little teases about what will be in the project itself. These could range from characters to time settings to even hints at plot points.

And for the first tease, I figured I reveal this bit of info: The main characters will be Ahsoka and Anakin. See, I promised a story focusing on their bond in some way, didn't I?

Next time round a rebellion general, a blind Jedi, a former Jedi and a former farmer turned rebel head out for a night of fun and gossip. What could go wrong?

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

TerminatorJedi1995: Draven is most certainly screwed, and he did most certainly deserve it.  
I'm glad you liked Maul's restrain in outright killing Draven. I wanted to show that he has changed, even if he is still borderline evil.  
I'm also glad you enjoyed the Operation Cinder stuff. I'm still unsure about how it all went down, but hey, it's done now.  
As for what might be coming up soon, guess you will have to wait and see.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the darkness of it. I thought you would. :)  
Maul intruding into Draven's mind was great to write. Even the most deplorable people have personal issues, and I wanted to show that for Draven.  
As for Draven finding and apologising to Ahsoka... he just has to find a way off of Dathomir first. Easier said than done.  
Hope you liked the spacedads one shot.

Cranky Paws: Legends say that if you go to Dathomir today you will find a half naked man running around eating rotten plants. I'm sure he's fine. :)  
The rebels and Thrawn working together is more of an alliance against a common foe at the moment. After all, Rax is still out there somewhere.

Roddlz25: Glad you've been liking the one shots so far. More are coming.  
Draven is a piece of bantha poodoo, and he got what he deserved. I was originally gonna kill him off, but this felt more fitting. In a way I feel sorry for him. Then I remember what he did, and that goes out the window. :)  
My project is still in early development stages at the moment, but I know how it ends so there's that at least.  
One shots with Ahsoka will come but I want to focus on the other cast more than her since the main stories were hers really. That being said the next one she is in a fair amount.  
Hope you had a good easter too.

cousinxcaps: Glad you liked the inner evil that dwells within Maul. I had to keep that there, or he isn't really Maul anymore.  
And Draven got what he deserved. Glad you approved of his fate.

SLE's fave guest: It seems Maul had been spending too much time with Obi-Wan and Yoda. But yeah, that is how I imagine the conversation between Ahsoka and Maul will go when she finds out.  
Glad you liked. :)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad you liked the dark chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too distrubing, but then it is Maul doing what he does best. Maul isn't sun flowers and butterflies, is he.

FossilQueen1984: Going after Ahsoka is a bad move at this point. If Maul doesn't kill you, Kaeden certainly will. And even if you survive those two, then you have to get past Morai! That convor is very protective of her friend.  
Draven is a jerk, hence what happened to him.  
More one shots are coming. Glad you are liking them.

jojobinks01: Glad you liked Maul's little torture of Draven. It made sense for Maul to be the one who got to him.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you liked brutal Maul. He was a lot of fun to write for.  
The sister line comes from his encounter with her on Tatooine during this AU's version of Twin Suns. He sees her as his only true equal, and the only person who understands him. Its a weird way of showing their unlikely bond.  
The secret project of mine is not a planet destroying weapon, so you can rest easy in that regard. :)

Jaco2553alpha: Glad you liked the characterization of dark Maul. He is fun to right when he is being evil like that.  
I won't be doing a one shot for the World Between Worlds unfortunetly as I have no real ideas of what to do for it. That being said, maybe one day.  
As for Ahsoka and her powers gifted by the daughter, again, I'm unsure where to take that one. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. Never say never though.

Mysterious Guest number one: Yes it was dark wasn't it, but that was the point. Poor Draven is pretty much screwed. I give him a week before he dies in some horrible way.  
Glad you enjoyed the darkness that Maul still is, even if he is a bit more reasonable now.


	19. The Double Date

**The Double Date**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: About a month after Operation Cinder. Enjoy the fluff overload.**

* * *

General Hera Syndulla, was not a general tonight, at least that was what Kanan had ordered of her.

Initially, Hera had been sceptical. What was Kanan up to? What did he mean by 'not a general tonight'?

She had asked him, naturally, what he meant, and his response had been simple yet odd, especially coming from someone like him.

"Tonight Hera, you're just a normal woman heading out for a night of fun with yours truly."

Hera had rolled her eyes dramatically at Kanan's statement. What was supposed to be something complimentary directed at her ended up being another flounce of his ego, not that she minded. Kanan didn't particularly have a large ego, and it was also fun to watch him get a chance to show off.

That it was with words was different this time. He had become someone withdraw in recent years, especially after Malachor. His spirit to do the right thing wasn't gone, nor was his determination.

But instead, he seemed more like the Jedi of old. Reserved, yet wise.

It was no wonder then that he had been offered a place as a council member in the formation of a new and different Jedi Order.

Hera suspected that Ahsoka had something to do with that.

And so now here she was, walking arm in arm with Kanan down a luscious street in Aldera, the capital of Alderaan. Glancing at the Jedi she walked with, Hera couldn't help but admire the smart suit like outfit he had on tonight.

'He cleans up good!' Hera thought.

Mind you, she had thought similar things before.

Hera herself was also in an unusual style of dress, one that she wouldn't normally ever wear. A long wispy dress, not too provocative, but one that showed dignity and respect, as well as appeal.

Kanan had said that he loved how she looked in it when they had gotten off the Ghost for wherever they were going. When she had questioned how he knew due to his lack of eyesight, his response had made her stomach flutter in joy.

"I can always see you Hera Syndulla."

And so they walked, Hera admiring the view, taking in the various neon signs of the posh and regal shops and restaurants.

Kanan had still not told her what was going on. She figured it was a date of some kind. Their lifestyle had never allowed them to have a real date before, and Hera was honestly unsure what to do.

Did they just randomly pick out a place to eat? Were they supposed to book a table in advance?

"Where exactly are we going Kanan, and what are we doing dressed up like this?" Hera spoke softly, clinging to Kanan in affection.

"I've booked us a table at a nice little place that Senator Organa recommended. He said it would suit us all well."

"But Kanan we've never been on a date before, at least not like this.

"You mean Gorse wasn't a date?"

"When we first met? No, of course not. Why? Did you think it was?"

"Maybe. No."

Hera rolled her eyes again at the banter. She and Kanan had always shared such a relationship, and it was one she thoroughly enjoyed.

They continued to walk down the street, passing by other people of various species and gender as they too enjoyed their evenings. It was calm and serene, a far cry from their normal lifestyle.

And then something clicked in Hera's mind.

"What do you mean by the way by 'all of us'? Who else is coming?"

For a moment Hera dreaded that Kanan was referring to the rest of the crew of the Ghost.

She loved them all dearly, she really did. But this was her and Kanan's time, right?

A small smile came to Kanan's face as he pulled Hera in another direction, down another brightly neon lighted street.

"Cause it won't be just us. Turns out we know some other people who have never been on a date together before, so I figured I'd invite them along for fun."

Hera was surprised at how organized Kanan was. Going to this length to organize now what sounded like a double date was not easy.

"So, who else is coming then?" Hera questioned, thinking through the various possibilities in her head.

For a moment, a humorous image of Ezra and Sabine popped into her head sitting next to one another awkwardly, before it promptly vanished.

Kanan didn't verbally respond, but rather pointed with his free arm towards an exquisite looking restaurant, and in particular two people who stood outside of it equally well dressed.

"Hey Kanan, glad you and Hera could make it." Kaeden Larte's cheerful voice greeted the human and twi-lek as they approached.

'Ah, this makes sense.' Hera thought was she was released by Kanan and quickly brought into an embrace by Kaeden.

Beside the dark skinned human, Ahsoka Tano stood, an equally confused look on her face as was on Hera's.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ahsoka didn't know anything about this either. Kaeden and I worked on it together." Kanan spoke from behind Hera, his voice full of cheek and humour, to which Hera snorted in return.

Hera wasn't angry. She might have originally preferred a night out alone with Kanan, but a night out with friends was just as good. It would be nice to catch up with the other pair, having not seen either of them since the mission to take down the Emperor.

Stepping back from the embrace with Kaeden, Hera's eyes briefly went over the attire of her friends.

Kaeden was dressed in a dress much like hers, one that showed her confidence in who she was. Hera had to admire that.

Ahsoka was another case. Her dress was long, yet revealed more skin than Hera would have expected from the Togruta woman. But she looked uncomfortable.

Hera understood. Ahsoka was a warrior through and through, not use to wearing clothing such as what she currently wore. Hera herself had been uncomfortable at first, but she had adapted, and she was no doubt sure that Ahsoka would too.

"It's good to see you Ahsoka. That dress suits you." Hera remarked, offering a friendly smile to her friend, to which the Togruta grimaced back slightly.

"I feel ridiculous." Ahsoka muttered in return, one of her hands playing with an edge of the dress in discomfort.

"Nonsense, you look great. Now come on, let's go get our table." Kaeden spoke from beside Ahsoka, pulling her along and into the restaurant.

Beside her, Kanan appeared, once more offering his arm to her.

"My Lady?" He spoke, his voice calm and respectful.

Hera only smiled as she took it in response, following their friends inside the restaurant.

* * *

A few moments later, the group of four had been seated at one of the best tables in the restaurant, where they were both isolated enough they could freely talk, and watch the food being prepared at the same time.

The only mishap that had occurred so far had been when the waiter had arrived with four menus in his hand, offering one to each on the table.

Kanan had looked straight up at the man, a serious look on his face that Hera could tell was one of jest and spoke.

"Really, you're gonna give me a menu? I'm blind!"

The waiter had broken down into a series of desperate apologies, offering a meal on the house in response as well as other solutions to appease his apparently offended guest.

In the end, Kanan had simply dropped the act, laughing and smiling at the man and calming him down.

"Don't worry about it buddy, stuff like this happens. How were you supposed to know?"

And just like that the situation had been resolved, the waiter leaving the table with an order of food and drinks at his disposal.

Hera allowed herself to get comfortable, listening to the soft sound of music and discussion that emanated from the other guests around them.

"This was a good idea Kanan. Can't believe it was yours though?" Hera spoke, gentle teasing in her voice.

"What is this, pick on Kanan day?" Kanan replied, another look of fake annoyance on his face.

"So, how's things going with the rebellion? I heard they promoted you to General?" Ahsoka's voice flowed from the other side of the table towards Hera. The Togruta looked more at ease now that she was settled and waiting.

"Good, we took out Admiral Versio recently. Thrawn showed up out of nowhere and offered to help us of all things." Hera replied, her 'general' voice on in a second.

The unexpected actions of the Chiss had been a cause of great concern for a while, but he had upheld his end of the bargain offering support and supplies to the rebellion in exchange for a place to rest on occasion.

They weren't friends, not really. More like acquaintances.

"That's good then, with Versio down Rax is the only real threat left. Have the rebellion been able to find him yet?" Ahsoka continued as their drinks arrived.

"Thrawn thinks he's above Jakku, but we don't have the firepower to attack him yet. Apparently the Emperor's flagship, the Eclipse is there. We can't conventionally beat that thing." Hera replied, reaching across to her drink to take a small sip. Its taste was fruity, with a small pinch of alcohol in it. Not enough to get her drunk, but enough for there to be a pleasant bite to it.

"You'll get him soon Hera, I believe in you." Ahsoka replied, a smile on her face as she reached for her own drink somewhat apprehensively.

"It's not going to poison you Ahsoka." Kaeden spoke from beside her, her own drink in her hand.

Ahsoka seemed to debate for a few seconds, before taking a small sip of her drink. Her face briefly contorted in surprise at the taste, before she placed the drink back down on the table.

"First time drinking?" Kanan's voice came across the table. Hera had expected there to be traces of humour in it directed at the Togruta, but there was none. Instead, his tone was reserved and almost cautious.

It hadn't escaped her attention either that Kanan had ordered a glass of water, rather than an alcoholic drink.

Ahsoka seemed to contemplate the question of a moment, almost as if she was sensing too that Kanan was unsure about something.

"Yeah. Tastes like death though." Ahsoka replied, clearly not impressed.

"You get used to it, the taste I mean, Just don't go overboard. It's easy to get addicted to the stuff. Even harder to stop." Kana replied with confidence.

Hera would never say it allowed, but she was proud of him.

Reaching down beneath the table, she lightly squeezed his hand in understanding.

Kanan squeezed back.

"So, what's it like being a Jedi councillor? Everything they said it was back in the temple crèche?" Ahsoka shifted the conversation again, earning an odd look from Kaeden beside her.

"I knew you had something to do with that!" Kanan all but burst out, his face turning into one of mock aggression, earning a chuckle from Ahsoka.

"Sorry. They asked me first, but I thought you'd be better suited for the job with a padawan and all." Ahsoka replied, experimentally testing out her drink again.

Kanan seemed content. It had surprised her when Kanan had mentioned he was going to be a councillor on the new Jedi council. He had apparently been asked to bring his unique outlook and experiences to the fold.

And under Kanan's guidance both Obi-Wan and Vos had seen that attachment, and the use of emotion was not a bad thing. It both held the Jedi back, and had been their doom in the past.

"Don't worry about it Ahsoka. I was surprised at first, and it's a lot of hard work, especially when some new kid comes along asking to be trained. But it's rewarding, that's the important part. Hopefully Master Billiba is proud of me." Kanan responded, his voice taking on what Hera called his Jedi Master tone, one that was respectful and wise, especially for one as young as him.

"I'm sure she is Kanan." Ahsoka responded, a gentle smile on her face.

"Still wish you'd join us though. We could sure use you, especially for lightsaber practise." Kanan quipped afterwards, a smile on his face.

Ahsoka chose not to reply, instead shifting her head to Hera again.

"So, how's Kallus and Cassian doing with the Fulcrum network? Has it all fallen apart yet?"

Hera was about to reply when the annoyed voice of Kaeden interrupted them, a sad look on her face.

"Come on guys! We came out for a night of fun, not a business meeting. Can't we just forget about it all for one night and just be ourselves?"

The other three members of the group seemed despondent at first. Truth be told that was who they were. Rebels, not civilians. They lived their lives this way.

Hera was about to point out that fact when Ahsoka spoke first, her hand resting on Kaeden's arm be squeezing it.

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

Small talk shifted away from business to pleasure. Kaeden enquired about the Ghost crew in general, as well as asking after her sister.

In return, Hera questioned Ahsoka about her own journeys, acquiring artefacts of both Jedi and Sith culture.

Roughly twenty minutes later, food arrived.

Hera looked across the table at the large slab of meat that Ahsoka had ordered. It was cooked, there was no question about that, but it still looked raw.

When she questioned it, Ahsoka smirked, but it was Kaeden that replied.

"Togruta are carnivores."

'Well,' Hera thought, 'you learn something new every day.'

The four ate in relative silence, only pausing to trade the traditional inquiries about the state of each other's food.

When all was eaten, and a dessert ordered by Kanan of all people, the conversation shifted to more bizarre talk.

"So? What's the most dangerous mission you lot have ever been on?" Kaeden inquired, her voice full of both mischief and mirth.

"Malachor." Kanan answered first, gesturing to his eyes in the process. That caused a stab of pain inside of Hera. The memory of the day he came back without his sight haunted her dreams.

"Atollon." Hera selected, remembering the sheer force of power that Thrawn had brought down around them. She had been sure back then that that was the end for her and her team.

Luckily it had not been.

And then Ahsoka spoke.

"Mortis, I actually died there after all."

All three heads at the table turned to Ahsoka with a range of emotions. Kanan looked surprised but in awe at the statement, to which Hera understood.

But Kaeden's face was worse. It had a look of deep terror and concern, as well as dread on it.

Ahsoka meanwhile looked nonchalant about her words, taking a rather sizable gulp of her second glass of wine.

When she noticed everyone staring at her with shocked expressions, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, right, yeah. Boy is that a story."

* * *

"Ok, first crush?" Hera questioned, earning a splutter from Kanan as he choked on his dessert, as well as a brief flash of red in his cheeks.

Hera would admit that her senses and restraint were somewhat dulled by the alcohol she had consumed, as were both Ahsoka and Kaeden, the latter of which giggled slightly and the former swayed from side to side.

"Can't say I really had one." Kaeden answered first, clearly lying. Hera had anticipated this.

"Lux Bonteri." Ahsoka had replied. Out of the four of them, she was currently the most heavily affected by the alcohol she had consumed, which was evident by the brazen way she had answered the question.

"What about you Hera?" Kaeden enquired after a moment.

Hera thought back to her childhood. She had been raised during wartime, watching as her father and her people had fought for freedom. She had never really had time to take notice.

"No one really, what about you Kanan?"

Kanan's response was suspicious. He immediately turned his head away from her, seemingly sinking down in his seat as if he was trying to be invisible.

That meant that the answer was something scandalous.

"Ohhhh, Kanan's hiding something. Come on Kanan, who was it?" Hera teased, bumping her shoulder to his affectionately.

"I'm not gonna say it." Kanan replied, trying and failing to keep his tone level. Whatever the answer, it was embarrassing to him.

And Hera was determined to find out.

"Tell us. Was it someone at the temple? Don't tell me it was a master or something?" It was Ahsoka of all people who teased this time, her words coming out slightly slurred as she spoke.

Kanan then mumbled something under his breath. Neither Ahsoka nor Kaeden could make anything out of it, but Hera managed to. After years of knowing Kanan, she knew his quirks.

"What do you mean she's sitting at this table?!"

* * *

The evening continued to pass with ease, as each of the four friends enjoyed one another's company.

And then it happened.

"I don't feel so great."

Kaeden was by Ahsoka's side in an instant, ensuring that the heavily drunk Togruta was ok.

Shortly afterwards, when it looked like Ahsoka was done with her queasy stage, an unexpected sound came from her.

'HIC'

Kanan chuckled under his breath, and Hera was forced to contain a smirk as she listened to Ahsoka break out into a rhythm of hiccups, each louder than the last.

And then the drunk talk began.

"Have I ever told you I love the colour of your hair Hera? Green really suits you."

"I don't have any hair Ahsoka."

"Oh, really? What are those long things on your head then?"

"Lekku Ahsoka. You have them too."

"Do I? Oh, look at that I do. Wow they are so many pretty colours."

It was Kanan that reached across the table and picked up Ahsoka's now empty wine glass before she could request a fifth refill.

"I think you've had enough now Ahsoka." Kanan spoke, his voice calm and in teacher mode.

Ahsoka merely turned her now drunk gaze to Kanan, her eyes widening dramatically.

"Caleb? Why do you have lekku on your face?"

At that, Hera burst out laughing.

* * *

As expected, Ahsoka's descent into drunkenness marked the end of the night out for the friends. Kaeden had helped Ahsoka leave, promising to look after her.

Hera knew that Ahsoka would not be feeling great in the morning, and that she would need all the help she could get.

Not that she envied her.

Waving their friends off, Kanan once again offered his arm to Hera, which the Twi-lek immediately accepted.

"So, where to now Master Jedi?" Hera quipped, both pride and humour in her voice. She was half expecting to be taken back to the Ghost for the remainder of the night.

So it was a pleasant surprise when Kanan instead pulled her into an expensive hotel, revealing that they had a room booked for the night.

Suffice to say, Hera did not complain.

After checking in at reception, the duo headed to their room. Opening the door, Hera gasped at how luxurious the room was. A large balcony was present, overlooking the lakes of Alderaan's capital.

"This is beautiful!" Hera commented at the view as she felt Kanan join her.

"Yeah. If only I could see it."

Kanan's self-depreciation aside, Hera knew what he meant. Kanan may not have been able to physically see it, but no doubt the force was showing him something equally as beautiful.

"I had fun tonight Kanan. It was a good idea. We should do it again." Hera spoke quietly, leaning into Kanan slightly.

The Jedi knight chuckled lightly in response. "Good, cause I agree. I think Ahsoka had a pretty good night as well huh?"

Hera laughed in response as an image of their Togrutan friend completely wasted came to her head.

"Yeah, it was good to see them again." She replied.

"Hey, back in a sec. I need to get something." Kanan then said suddenly, disappearing back inside the room to fetch whatever it was he wanted.

That left Hera by herself on the balcony.

Aldera was beautiful. Hera had often dreamed about having a life like this. Glamour. Friends. Fun.

But despite that, she would never trade the life, and the family she had currently for this.

Behind her, Hera heard Kanan reappear.

"Hey, got a question for you. You mind?" Kanan voiced from behind her, not moving to take his place by her side again.

Hera paid it no mind. He would join her when he was ready.

"I always have time for you Kanan."

Kanan didn't say anything to begin with, but Hera did hear slightly shuffling from behind her.

When he still did not speak, nor more to join her, Hera turned, expecting to be face to face with her Jedi.

Except that she wasn't. Rather than standing before her, Kanan was crouched before her, his weight resting on one knee.

It was a perplexing position, one that almost looked like…

'No. Way.'

"I don't really know what the Twi-lek tradition for this is, and your father wouldn't tell me, so I figured I do it the human way for now and make it up to you later."

Hera could only stare opened mouthed at Kanan. He wasn't seriously about to…

"So, simple question. Hera Syndulla, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Kanera shippers... you are welcome. :)

Seriously though, I hope you all loved this fluffy chapter. It was a nice change of pace to write for. As you can tell it was a heavy Kanera with a side order of Kaesoka for good measure. But don't worry Kaesoka shippers, they will get their own stuff soon.

So yeah, I had a pretty rubbish day emotionally so I figured I would upload this one shot for you all. Maybe I can make others happy even if I'm not at the moment huh?

Oh and as you can imagine, Hera did say yes at the end. :)

And now for the next tease regarding my super secret project: The ever kind and benevolent chancellor of the Republic will play a very important role in the story. After all, it's not like he's hiding anything now, is he?

Next one shot will focus on Luke and Leia as they are invited to visit a special place. Points for anyone who guesses where they are going. Here is a clue, it is on Naboo.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

SLE's fave guest: That they are, though in Bail's case, his panic was legitimate. Kanan's on the other hand...

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the three short stories in one. I like doing them as they contrast against one another well.  
Vader was fun to write again, especially with him meeting Leia by accident. Kanan was just pure humour cause it fits him the best.  
As for the unexpected Anakin appearance, I figured that would be the favourite of most. Clone Wars is great and Anakin and Ahsoka are just awesome when they are side by side.  
The setting of my new project will be revealed at a later date.  
As for how Vader knew Bail knew where Ahsoka was... he didn't. However, Bail was already under suspicion of being a rebel, but there was no proof to incriminate him. Vader was merely taking a gamble in trying to find evidence.

FossilQueen1984: Glad you liked all four stories. Bail's panic was just. Vader is enough to scare the average person, but when you know who he is and what you need to keep hidden from him he is extra terrifying.  
Glad you liked the family dynamic I tried to forge.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you enjoyed the fatherly dynamics in the one shot. It was fun to write.  
Unfortunetly you will have to be patient for my new project. I am far from being ready to share it yet, but I will keep revealing new tidbits of info every one shot to please you all for now. I just hope I don't end up hyping it up too much. :)

MaybeImARebel: Thanks, glad you liked it. Hopefully this one it just as good.

Mysterious Guest number one: Glad you loved them. It's sad really that we never see Bail and Leia together in canon much, but it is pretty clear he loves her.  
Kanan is trying really hard... maybe too hard though huh?  
And yeah, the Anakin one was sad wasn't it. But I wanted to show the difference between Anakin and Vader, hence why they both appeared in the one shot in different settings. In time, Ahsoka will understand. She will accept what happened, but I doubt she will ever forgive to be fair. And rightfully so in my opinion.


	20. The Tomb of the Senator

**The Tomb of the Senator**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: A few months after Operation Cinder.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker was confused to say the least. It was not rare for both his and his sister's Jedi Masters to arrange a field trip for the day. Usually it would involve visiting some ancient ruin, like the one on Tython, or an exclusion to some desolate region of space in order to practise something in regards to the force.

And then there were the meditation breaks they seemed to get. Luke enjoyed those. His sister did not.

Not that that was a surprise really. Leia was restless at the best of times. It made sense that she wouldn't be able to sit still for too long.

So when Master Kenobi had taken both he and Leia aside, informing them of a special trip somewhere, Luke had been excited about the prospect. He had asked at the time where he was going, and if anyone else, such as Ezra, was coming along.

Obi-Wan had denied, refusing to tell them anything.

"This isn't my idea, but I personally think it's something you both need to do. She will guide you through it."

Luke had been confused by Obi-Wan's words to begin with. The elder Jedi Master was cryptic at the best of times. But the fact that neither he nor Master Vos were coming was a cause of concern.

Who was this 'she' that would be leading them through it?

Leia had been more accepting of the cryptic nature of the order, heading off to prepare a small two person shuttle for their trip to the rendezvous point, which just so happened to be at Theed, the capital of Naboo.

Upon arrival, Luke has stepped out of the shuttle, Leia by his side. The streets were busy as normal, bristling with activity. It was a few months after the attack by the Imperial Remnant, and whilst the atmosphere above was still prone to unexpected and freak weather shifts, the planet itself was still stable.

Glancing around, Luke hoped he would spot someone, anyone he recognized. Surely their contact, whoever it was, would reveal themselves soon.

And then he felt it, a presence in the force, lightly brushing up against both his and his sister's signature. It was light, yet shrouded in a thin veil of darkness.

He had sensed it before. It was a welcoming, one that only offered support and guidance.

And whilst he didn't really know the person it belonged to too well, having only met her briefly, he knew instantly that she could be trusted.

Clearly Leia, who had had more exposure to the person, felt the same.

Leia broke into a sprint, a bright smile on her face and her signature radiating happiness. Luke, with a light chuckle at his sister's sudden shift in demeanour, raced after her.

A few moments later they were running in sync, turning a corner and vaulting over a crate or two in the process.

And then, entering into a small clearing, they spotted a pair of figures talking quietly to one another.

Slowing both the pace of himself and his sister, Luke watched from a distance as the woman he knew as his father's apprentice embraced a dark skinned woman briefly, before turning and spotting them, a small smile coming onto her face.

Leia wasted no time, abandoning all pretences of being a Jedi apprentice and rushing forward to meet the Togruta, immediately pulling her honorary aunt into an embrace, one that the Togruta happily returned.

"Glad you both could make it." Ahsoka spoke as the embrace ended, bowing her head at Luke in a sign of respect, one that Luke returned. He wasn't as close to her as Leia was, but she was still family.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to see us?" Leia spoke, her voice full of joy yet what seemed like disappointment at the same time.

Ahsoka seemed to glance around for a moment, a brief look of something unrecognizable on her face before she replied.

"I'm sorry princess. I've been working on getting us visiting rights for somewhere. I've always wanted to visit, and figured you two would need to come along as well. It's only right after all."

Luke was unsure exactly what Ahsoka was speaking about. Getting visiting rights often meant that an intended destination was off limits to the general public. Clearly Ahsoka had had to go through a lot of loopholes to access wherever it was they were going to.

Suddenly, he got the feeling that this wasn't anything to do with Jedi training. Through the force he could feel a brief wave of guilt and sadness come across Ahsoka as she surveyed a large building not far away.

It was then that the dark-skinned woman from before approached, laying a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Hey? You going to be ok?" She spoke, her voice warm.

Ahsoka reached a free hand back to the hand on her shoulder, squeezing it briefly before nodding.

Then, with a flick of her hand Ahsoka raised a hood over her head, covering her montrals in the process, and walked towards the large building she had been staring at, gesturing for the twins to follow.

Both Luke and Leia followed in silence as the Togruta led them towards the building. From the way she was acting, Luke could tell that wherever they were going was affecting the woman hard. Luke could only begin to imagine why.

Stepping up a series of marble steps, Luke watched as Ahsoka approached what appeared to be a reception of some kind, quietly speaking to a well-dressed man before being directed into a large central hallway.

As they followed the Togruta, neither twin spoke. The atmosphere around the three was not tense in an uncomfortable way, but rather foreboding in an emotional way.

Ahsoka turned and led them down a long hallway, stopping outside a large wooden door, her hands gently resting on the handle.

Ahsoka didn't move for a few moments, and Luke could tell she was trying to collect herself in the force. The emotions that radiated off her signature fluctuated rapidly, a vast array flooding his senses.

Eventually, the Togruta seemed to work up the courage, if Luke could call it that, and pushed to door open.

What was on the other side elicited gasps from both Luke and his sister.

A large room stood before them, a large stone structure in the centre of the room, one that resembled a sarcophagus. Beyond that there was a painting, one that was heavily decorated in the image of a regal looking woman.

Clearly, this was someone's tomb.

It occurred to Luke then that the place they were in was a mausoleum of some kind.

But why had Ahsoka brought them here?

The room wasn't especially well lit. A row of torches resided in holders along the walls, bathing the room in a dull orange glow, one that emanated a feeling of calm and peace.

Ahsoka seemed to hesitate at first, before stepping further into the tomb, approaching the structure in the centre of the room.

Luke watched as the Togruta gently laid a hand on the stone structure, before closing her eyes and bowing her head in what could only be described as grief.

Beside him, Luke could see that Leia was restraining herself from approaching Ahsoka's side to offer support.

Whilst Ahsoka evidently mourned, both Luke and Leia stepped into the room, approaching the detailed painting of the woman who Luke only assumed now rested eternally in this room.

There were no words that did the image of the woman justice. She was beautiful, and something about her radiated nothing but purity. Her long brown hair was not too dissimilar to Leia's, and her brown eyes were easy to get lost in, even if she was nothing but a motionless painting.

For someone to have such a resting place, they must have been of great importance to the people of Naboo.

And then he heard Ahsoka, quietly speaking to the sarcophagus behind them.

"I'm sorry Padme, I'm sorry I left him. If I hadn't, then maybe, just maybe…"

The Togruta didn't get any further before she broke down into sobs, surprising both Skywalker twins. Her head all but collapsed onto the sarcophagus, her legs giving way underneath her as she fell to the floor, her entire frame shaking.

Leia was by her side in an instant, face full of concern and worry for the Togruta.

But Luke remained motionless.

It wasn't that he didn't care about the state Ahsoka was in. He did!

But the name she had said. He had heard it before, from her of all people.

Looking back at the regal painting of the woman, Luke realised who exactly this person was, and why Ahsoka had brought both he and his sister here.

"This is our mother, isn't it?" Luke inquired quietly, his eyes raking over the painting in much more detail. Now that he knew, he could see the similarities between her and his sister.

"What?" Leia then spoke, confusion in her voice at the unexpected revelation.

Despite the tears and sobs that were escaping her body, Ahsoka reached into the force, composing herself before answering.

"Yes." That was her only reply before she stood back up, brushing the tears away from her face and turning to look at the painting with Luke.

"I figured I owed it to you. To show you both your mother's final resting place. It's only right after all, since I took your father away from you." Ahsoka's voice was quiet as she reached the end of her explanation, her arms wrapping around herself as she spoke.

Luke's gaze never left the painting of the woman he now knew as his mother. After all these years, finally, he had something of his parents before him. Growing up on Tatooine, with his aunt and uncle, he had longed for something, anything that was connected to his parents.

But they were both dead, and under different circumstances.

One had died during childbirth.

The other at the hands of one of his closest friends.

And it was very clear that Ahsoka still felt guilty about her choice to end Vader.

Neither Luke nor Leia blamed her for it though, and they had both told her in the past.

But still, this woman, this role model of his sister's, still she could not forgive herself.

Part of him wondered if either Anakin Skywalker or Padme Amidala would have been able to convince her otherwise. It wasn't her fault. Ahsoka Tano had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Were it not for the manipulations of Emperor Palpatine, then none of this would have happened.

Turning to face the Togruta woman, who looked like she was struggling with herself, Luke began to reach out to comfort her.

But Leia beat him to it.

"Bail Organa is my father Ahsoka, not Darth Vader. You did nothing wrong."

Luke didn't miss the wince that came from the Togruta at the mention of his father's Sith name. Leia had had a much harder time accepting who Anakin Skywalker had become, refusing to actively learn anything about him in the process.

Luke didn't hold that against her though. His father had turned into a monster, even if he had been a nice person to begin with, the person that Ahsoka clearly remembered very fondly.

But he still wanted to know more, to know what made his father make the decisions he did. That was how Luke dealt with his grief. Acceptance and understanding, not dismissal and anger as Leia did.

"But if I hadn't left him…" Ahsoka muttered, her voice full of self-despair.

"Then he would have turned on you just like he did Master Kenobi, and just like he did our mother." Leia continued, gesturing to the painting before her. "He was no longer the man who trained you."

Luke took the opportunity to speak in that moment, hoping to support his sister's statement.

"Leia is right Ahsoka. Anakin was dead long before you fought him. You did him a favour, and neither of our parents would ever hold that against you. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

Ahsoka did not make any eye contact with either twin. Rather she stood, looking into the brown eyes of the painting of Padme Amidala. Both Luke and Leia could only watch as a myriad of emotions covered the Togruta's face. Loss, Anger. Guilt. Remorse.

And then, acceptance.

Their father's apprentice closed her eyes again, her hands coming up to her neck, gently taking grasp of the kyber crystal necklace she wore, before she squeezed it gently in her hands.

And then, through the force both twin felt a change from the Togruta woman.

Ahsoka reopened her eyes, letting go of the necklace, before stepping back from the painting and heading towards the door.

"I'll leave you two alone in here for a bit. She's your mother after all, not mine."

"Stay. You're family too." Luke didn't even hesitate. She might not have felt like she was, but through the force both he and Leia agreed. Ahsoka was more than welcome in the tomb of their mother.

Ahsoka's eyes widen at the request, the blue in her eyes only getting bolder by the statement.

In the end, she didn't refuse. If the children of her master and her friend and confidant wanted her here, she would stay.

She would always stay for them.

Smiling as Ahsoka moved to re-join him and Leia, Luke moved over to the sarcophagus, resting his own palm on it gently before speaking.

"Hello mother, I've always wanted to meet you."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, a short one this time, hope you don't mind.

This was incredibly tricky to write, and whilst I'm not overly pleased with it myself, I thought I'd upload it nonetheless. I'm not sure if Padme has a tomb or anything like that in canon, but I thought, 'why not?' for this AU. Besides, it could very well be a false tomb.

The hardest part of this one shot though was getting the reactions of the different characters to visiting such a place. Originally it was going to be a more in depth look at how Luke and Leia deal with seeing the resting place of their mother, but it was tricky to write it like that, especially since they never got to meet her, and thus don't really have a connection to her that isn't just biological.

So, rather than focus on the twins thoughts, I thought I would show how Ahsoka deals with the loss of Padme through the eyes of the twins, since as it stands she is the only person present who really remembers both Padme and Anakin.

Still, it might not be to everyones liking, so sorry if it is a disappointment.

And now for my next tease regarding my super secret project: Ahsoka will get a new lightsaber... but it will not be a colour you are expecting. I'll let you lot think about what that could mean, muahahahahahahaahaha!

Next one shot is not going to be a happy one either I'm afraid, as Captain Rex is forced to deal with the harsh realities of being a clone trooper bred for war... accelerated ageing. Bring tissues.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the fluff overload. Everything about the previous one shot was great fun to write, and a nice change of pace as well.  
A wedding one shot is definitely coming, no question. :)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Of course she said yes. Imagine the chaos if she said no!  
I hope you day improved. I know what those sort of days are like. :)

Cranky Paws: Glad you enjoyed the happy chapters. They are always a breath of fresh air to write.  
Overprotective Kanan is just pure awesome. He'd be exactly like that though.  
Draven got what he deserved. Simple as that.

Maliwan: Despicible Me reference by any chance? :)

TerminatorJedi1995: Glad it got a laugh of of you. That was the the whole point of the one shot in general.  
Poor Ahsoka had no idea how to have fun, and it sort fo backfired on her a bit huh? A hungover one shot with her is not out of the question, I'll say that.  
Kanan stating he was blind was a Chirrut reference yes.  
And yes, the implication of the crush discussion was that Ahsoka was Kanan's first crush. She was his childhood hero after all, in this AU at least.

SLE's fave guest: Poor Kaeden is the only normal person there, so it made sense to have her completely horrified by the business talk that went on. Sufficde to say, the mood clearly lightened a bit towards the end.  
I hadn't thought about the Kadavo arc being the last time Ahsoka wore a dress. That makes sense about why she was so uncomfortable then. :)  
And yes, Ahsoka being Kanan's first crush was the implication for the exact reason you stated. Plus she kicked his arse once, so that made him admire her a fair bit.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you are happy with the happy ever after they all got. It made sense for this AU.  
In regards to your question, Kaeden did not know that Kanan was going to propose to Hera. They only planned a double date together as a surprise for their respective partners. Ahskoa getting completely wasted was not at all foreseen either, but it proved beneficial it seems.

FossilQueen1984: Glad you liked the sweet chapter. It was about time Kanan and Hera got some happiness together.  
The implication was that Ahsoka was Kanan's first crush, considering she kicked his arse in the temple once.

MaybeImARebel: Thanks, glad you loved it. :)

jojobinks01: The New Republic is forming in this era, but it shall have far more success that it does in canon, mainly because Thrawn is around to help deal with any imperial upstarts. Suffice to say, with the rebels and Thrawn working together, the future looks hopeful for once.

Mysterious Guest one: Glad you loved the double date. It was very enjoyable to write. :)


	21. Accelerated Ageing

**Accelerated Ageing**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Five years after Operation Cinder. Tissues needed!  
**

* * *

It happened on what appeared to be a normal day. Nothing was out of the ordinary for anyone. No remnant imperial upstarts had showed. No internal conflict raged.

It was almost as if the galaxy was at peace.

And it was here, on Alderaan of all places that CT-7567, Captain Rex, currently worked.

To be fair, 'worked' was stretching it. Instead, he was simply on guard duty, along with his brother Gregor.

The formation of the New Republic had gone well under Bail Organa's lead, but that didn't stop some people from attempting to ruin everything. Mon Mothma herself had recently been the target of an assassination attempt, and if rumours were true, was saved thanks only to the sudden intervention of a mysterious Togruta with lightsabers.

Rex would never tell it to her face, but he was proud of his old commander.

So now here he was on Alderaan, acting as security detail for an upcoming meeting between Bail Organa and the representative from the Imperial-Chiss alliance, a man named Eli Vanto.

Apparently Vanto was some sort of confidant of Thrawn's. Why the Chiss Grand Admiral was not available for this meeting Rex was unsure. He had shown up for the vast majority in the past. This time however he had simply left a message apologising for his absence, but insisting that his replacement would be worthy.

"Funny, isn't it? He we are waiting for some personal aide of Thrawn's. Five years ago we were trying to kill each other!" Gregor spoke from beside him as the two old clones stared up at the sky of Alderaan, waiting for Vanto's shuttle to come in. The sun was blazing hot today, with no clouds in the sky.

It was a nice day for such a meeting, one that sung peace and prosperity.

Reaching a hand up to his head to wipe the building sweat away, Rex closed his eyes, a sudden wave of dizziness coming to him.

"Yeah, it would help if it wasn't so kriffing hot though!" Rex spoke in return, feeling a cold sweat cover his body unexpectedly.

Gregor merely chuckled in return before his focus was back on the sky. Feeling that the brief conversation was over, Rex too shifted his gaze back upwards.

The heat wasn't unbearable, not like the deserts of Tatooine.

But Rex did find that it made it a lot harder to breath.

"Hey Rex, you ok buddy? You're breathing awful heavy." Gregor's concerned voice hit his ears seconds later.

"I'mmmm fffinne." Rex replied, throwing a smile over at Gregor.

But Gregor's response was not one he expected. The old clone commando's face suddenly dropped with dread, the concern that was present now seemingly turning into deep worry.

"Rex?"

Rex began to speak again, when a sharp pain lanced through his chest causing him to grasp it tightly. In seconds Gregor was by his side.

"Rex? What's wrong?!"

Rex attempted to brush off the concern. There was nothing wrong with him. It was just a funny spell because of the heat.

And then he felt tired, his joints aching and pulsating, his chest throbbing in agony, and his stomach feeling like it was jumping side to side. Beneath him, he felt his legs begin to wobble, as if they were suddenly made of liquid.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Those were the first sounds Rex heard when he finally regained consciousness. He didn't open his eyes at first, instead opting to both listen and smell.

If he was where he thought he was…

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

That sound was familiar, one he had heard many times before. The tell-tale monotonous sounds produced by what Rex could only assume was a heard rate monitor suggested that something bad had happened to him.

The smell in the air only confirmed his hypothesis. The room he presumed he was in reeked of antiseptic and other chemicals that were often associated with doctors and medics.

And then he opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry to begin with, the bright light of the room taking a while to adjust to. Clearly he had been out a while.

And when his vision did clear, Rex saw he was without question cooped up in a hospital bed.

"Ah kriff!" Rex muttered to himself, gently moving his arms and hands in an attempt to sit himself up in his bed.

"Whoa there Captain, take it easy." The familiar and comforting voice of Gregor hit Rex's ears next as the clone commando sprung from the chair he had been seated in beside Rex's bed to help him. "The doc said you need to relax and take it easy for a bit."

Groaning, Rex took a gently breath before continuing in his quest to be seated up, Gregor helping him all the way.

When he was sat up, back against the head board of his hospital bed, Rex glanced around.

He was in a ward of some kind, and various other patients of varying species all seemed to be present.

Surveying the room further, Rex could see that the vast majority of the other patients were still out of it. In fact, he seemed to be the only one awake.

Turning his eyes back to Gregor, he asked the most obvious question.

"What happened to me?"

Gregor seemed hesitant at first, his face contorting briefly in despair before he answered.

"You had a heart attack Captain. Chancellor Organa and I brought you here. You've had to have a bypass operation in order to save your life. In fact, you were clinically dead for about twenty seconds."

That was a lot of take in, but Rex took it with stride. He had been through worse before after all.

"Right, well then, let's get out of here." Rex answered, beginning to lift his legs out of the bed, fully intending on returning to duty.

But Gregor stopped him, laying a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"There's more Rex. The docs know why this happened, and it's very likely that it will happen to me soon as well."

Rex felt his eyes widen in shock. What was Gregor going on about?

"What do you mean Gregor? Some sort of bioweapon?" Rex inquired, fear in his voice. Out of all of his brothers, he only had Gregor left, and he was damned if he was going to let anything happen to them.

But Gregor didn't seem fazed at all by whatever news he had to deliver. Rather, he seemed to have already accepted whatever bombshell was coming.

"It's about us Rex, specifically our biology. We were created to fight and die in a war, not survive two. We weren't built to last this long Captain, and our time is running out it seems. Accelerated ageing is catching up to us it seems."

At that, Rex couldn't stop himself from slinking back in his bed in despair.

He had known that eventually his clone biology would catch up to him. It was as inevitable as the shift between day and night.

But he honestly thought he had more time.

"How long?" Rex asked, already fearing the answer.

Gregor shrugged his shoulders lightly in response before speaking.

"Don't know really. Docs say that if you take it easy you might have another decade in you. But if you don't, it could be less than a year."

Rex nodded in understanding. It was a simple choice. Continue working and living his normal life, and die sooner.

Or retire and live peacefully, something he had no idea how to do, and live longer.

In his now fragile heart, Rex wanted nothing more but to push on, continue working and prove the doctor's wrong. He would be fine, wouldn't he?

But then he remembered Gregor's tone as he delivered the news. It wasn't a maybe… it was a definite. There was nothing he could do about it.

And that terrified Rex far more than anything he had ever faced in his life.

* * *

Shortly after his discussion with Gregor, the chief doctor who had performed the surgery on him had come to speak.

The talk had been brief, going over the various problem that had occurred in regards to Rex's health, as well as what could and could not be done to help him.

It was nothing that Gregor hadn't already told him.

And then another piece of news hit him. The doctor had outright said that he couldn't leave, not for several weeks. Apparently the doctor's wanted to keep an eye on him for a bit due to any unexpected complications that might emerge from the surgery.

So Rex was stuck in a ward in a hospital, confined to a bed and a refresher.

The food was horrible, and the constant smell of antiseptic grated on his nerves.

Gregor visited whenever he could, but the old commando was currently undergoing his own tests to see if anything could be done to help him.

Aside from his brother, Rex received very few visitors, not that he minded. They had their own lives to live.

Bail Organa had come by once, offering support for Rex's condition and promising to fund a research program into the effects of accelerated ageing and how to slow it down. Whilst it was a token gesture, Rex appreciated the sentiment.

When Rex didn't have visitors however, he honestly did not know what to do.

He had tried to watch some sort of sitcom on a holopad, but had found it incredibly boring. Even a war documentary about the 'Clone War' did nothing for him, mostly because the vast majority of the 'facts' presented were false.

When he had had enough of the holopad, Rex had attempted to solve various puzzles in a pair of books that Bail had brought him to pass the time.

Those too began to bore him however, especially after the fifth one he couldn't do.

The only other activity that Rex could really do, and the one that was heavily recommended by the doctors, was to sleep.

So Rex did. He slept for hours, hoping to regain his strength. And as he did, he began to feel better. Gone was the ache in his bones, as his vision remained sound and steady.

But that still did nothing to stop the ounce of loneliness he felt from time to time, wishing someone would come by to see him.

And then one day, as he awoke from his nightly slumber, half expecting to find himself either alone or having tests run on him by a doctor, Rex was greeted with a welcome surprise.

"Hey there Rex, what have you got yourself into this time?"

Rex couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he pushed himself up, embracing the Togruta was she leaned in towards him.

"I've missed you old friend." He muttered gently into her lekku as he held tightly onto the woman he had known since she was a child. He hadn't seen her for months, let alone heard from her. No one had it seemed except for Kaeden, and the only information she had given Rex was that Ahsoka was off doing something history related with Maul of all people.

But right now Rex did not care, his friend was here, and he was going to make the most of the time with her that he had.

Ahsoka had stayed with him for a while, catching up on lost time and sharing tales of her adventures with Maul. Apparently the Zabrak had shown up at her apartment one day with a question to ask her. Said question had, in Ahsoka's own words, 'exploded into a massive quest to discover which came first, the Jedi or the Sith?'

Rex had listened intently as Ahsoka described what she and Maul had discovered so far, much of which surprised even the old clone. The history of the force and its respective orders was far more ancient than he realised.

Eventually he had to tell her about his current condition. Suffice to say it had not gone down well with the Togruta, who had all but ordered him to live forever, swearing that she would find a cure.

It had taken a while to calm her down, and even when he had done so it was clear that she was still upset.

So Rex had promptly changed to the subject, opting to enquire about how Ahsoka was doing personally.

Luckily, it worked, and as Rex began to doze off, Ahsoka had left happy and content, promising to visit him again soon, even offering him the spare room at her apartment for when he was better.

Closing his eyes with the intent on sleeping, Rex decided that he might just take his oldest friend up on that offer.

He only hoped he wouldn't get in the way of her and Kaeden.

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag, and Rex was honestly more bored than he had ever been in his life. He had nothing to watch. Nothing to read. No one to talk to.

Even the automated Dejarik set that Gregor had recently brought him had begun to tire after Rex's twentieth victory against the computer.

And so he was stuck, sitting in the hospital bed waiting to be discharged, with nothing to do, a solemn expression on his face.

And then a youthful energetic voice echoed across the room, and Rex's solemn expression vanished instantly, a bright smile replacing it.

"UNCLE REX!"

Rex couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from him as a young green haired children bounded across the room towards him, jumping onto his bed and wrapping his arms around the old clones neck in a tight embrace, one that Rex returned without hesitation.

"Hey there little Jacen, it's good to see you." Rex replied, his voice full of joy and wonder as he hugged the young child closer to him, who giggled in response.

"Oh he's fine, crazy, but fine." Another voice followed Rex's question, this one coming from the approaching figure of Kanan Jarrus, who held in his hands what appeared to be a blanket of some kind.

"Kanan!" Hera's voice followed afterwards, the Twi-lek woman beside the Jedi in an instant, lightly swatting him on the arm in response, to which Kanan feigned injury.

Rex was more than glad to see the small family. After everything that had gone wrong, and despite Kanan's previous misgivings about Rex, the two had formed a strong bond, one that Rex hoped would last the rest of his life.

"Ok Jacen, let's not hurt grandpa anymore yeah?" Kanan continued, coming to sit in the chair beside Rex's bed.

"Ok daddy." Jacen replied, carefully extracting himself from Rex's arms and jumping off the bed onto the floor on the other side of the bed, where Hera now stood.

Rex couldn't help but smile at the family dynamic that was around him. Out of everyone, Kanan and Hera deserved their happy ending.

Small talk emerged moments later, with both Kanan and Hera inquiring into what happened to him, Rex explaining in what detail he could, and later him asking about how their life was going.

"Jacen honey, why don't we go get something to eat?" Hera interrupted in the middle on a conversation, her face never changing from the serene calm and nurturing nature she was renowned for.

"Yum yum, yes please mum."

And with that Hera and Jacen left in search of something to eat, leaving Rex with Kanan, who was currently preoccupied by the small blanket he still held.

Smiling gently, Rex leaned over in his bed to spy what was cuddled up within the blanket.

"She's beautiful Kanan." Rex said softly, admiring the small child in Kanan's arms. Depa Jarrus, second child of Kanan and Hera. When the two had announced they were expecting their second child, Rex had been overjoyed, as had everyone. Unlike Jacen however, the young girl that had been born shared more similarities with her mother and her father. Her biology was clearly Twi-lek dominant, unlike Jacen who took after his father.

"I know she is." Kanan replied, his gaze never leaving his daughter's face.

Out of everyone he had ever met, Rex had to say that Kanan made a wonderful father. He was kind and compassionate, always looking out for his family and trying to teach them the right path in life, all qualities of a perfect father in Rex's opinion, not that he had any real point of comparison.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Rex had to ask. Hopefully Kanan wouldn't find it too insensitive.

"Course I do. You gave me your eyes remember?" Kanan replied, gesturing with a free hand to the faceplate he wore, the one painted with white Jaig eye markings.

Rex chuckled in response at the memory of the gesture. After Kanan had been blinded on Malachor, he had lost his way for a while. It had been Rex of all people that had first approached him, telling about the markings on his helmet and what they meant. It hadn't been long after that that Rex had asked Sabine to create the mask for Kanan that he now frequently wore.

"So tell me Rex, truthfully. How bad is it?" Kanan's tone shifted suddenly. It was not full of overt concern, like Ahsoka's had been, but instead full of what Rex could only describe as steadfastness. Rex appreciated that someone wasn't treating him like he was useless, even if he was sure that wasn't what Ahsoka and the others had intended.

"Depends really. If I keep up this lifestyle of fighting in wars, I probably won't make the year. But if I stop now then I've got a while left." Rex spoke, his voice grim. He didn't want to stop, that was the problem. It wasn't him. Rex needed to be active, not sitting around. His time in hospital had proven that.

Kanan nodded his head in understanding. "Have you spoken to Ahsoka about it?"

Rex nodded in reply, informing Kanan about the offer Ahsoka had given him about living with her.

"But you don't want to take it?" Kanan asked, confusion in his voice.

"The last thing I want to do is get in her way, especially since she had Kaeden now. I can take care of myself." Rex replied, lowering his head briefly, before lifting it again.

"You know she wouldn't think that Rex, and no offense, but this whole situation proves that you might be needing help soon." Kanan continued, his face serious.

Rex knew Kanan was right. Sooner or later he would need help. Not on an every second of every day basis, but enough to support him, both physically and mentally.

"I just don't know what to do Kanan." Rex answered honestly, one of his hands coming up to scratch at his beard lightly.

"Well then, let me offer you another option to take." Kanan did not hesitate a wide smile coming to his face as he spoke.

Rex's face shifted to one of confusion. What was Kanan going on about?

Seconds later, Kanan continued.

"Hera and I had a spare room in the Ghost since Sabine went to live back home. It's overly decorated I'll admit, but I'm sure Sabine wouldn't mind you taking it. Besides, the kids love you."

Rex's eyes widened at the generous offer from the Jedi. First Ahsoka, now Kanan.

Was he really that popular?

"Besides, it would mean someone other than Zeb or Ezra can look after Jacen for a bit. Those two are bad influences on him." Kanan leaned in to whisper, humour in his voice.

"I imagine Chopper is worse?" Rex couldn't help but quip, knowing exactly what the droid was like.

"Surprisingly that astromech is ok with the kids. Probably because they are fifty percent Hera after all huh?" Kanan responded, his tone light.

Rex laughed in response to the comment. The very thought of the Ghost crew looking after the children of Kanan and Hera was humorous, especially considering their vastly different personalities.

"I wouldn't want to be in the way Kanan." Rex shifted the conversation back to the offer at hand, concern in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was impose himself on a happy family, especially in his condition.

But Kanan seemed resolute, shaking his head once before standing from his chair, a devious smirk on his face.

"Well perhaps this will convince you then." Kanan finished, bending down and laying the blanket that contained little Depa Jarrus into Rex's arms. The old clone didn't have much of a choice to accept, positioning and balancing the new-born baby gently into a comfortable position.

Looking down at the child in his arms, Rex couldn't help but smile at her face and tiny lekku that were forming. It would be years before they grew to full length. But for now they suited the girl perfectly.

And then the girl awoke from her slumber, opening her eye lids to reveal bright green eyes, ones that were clearly inherited from her mother, much like many other features.

Rex couldn't help but smile in response as the small girl in his arms began to babble lightly, a hand being reached up to touch Rex's beard in the process.

"Careful, she bites." Kanan joked from the chair where he had sat back down.

But Rex found that he didn't care whether or not she did bite. Depa was adorable.

'Maybe I should take up Kanan's offer?' Rex thought in his head.

He was, after all, a clone trooper. Bred to fight and succeed.

But his fight had ended now, all due to the way he was created.

If he was going to survive, if he was going to get to witness the happiness of his friends, no, his family around him, the he needed to find another way to fight, another way to be who he was.

And perhaps, just perhaps, he could get used to this kind of fighting.

He had fought to protect people for so long.

And he fully intended to continue doing so.

Just in a very different way from now on.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Oh boy, a dark and depressing chapter I know, but one I felt had to be done. The whole accelerated ageing thing with the clones is kind of a double edged sword really. It makes them excellent warriors in their own right, but kind of dooms them to a shorter lifespan. As much as I don't want to say it, it is very likely that unless some magic cure is found quickly (which I personally think is a bit stupid) then we may never get to see clones such as Rex fighting again post ROTJ. A sad thought I know, hence why I gave him a chance in this AU.

Also, would you look at that! Hera and Kanan have another child! ;)

And now for my next tease regarding my super secret project, and this is a big one: This new story will be an entirely seperate standalone AU that has no connections to my main AU. The story will be divided into two large acts, both of which span very different time periods. I wonder what that means huh?

So for the next few one shots I will be doing another multi part story arc. I won't reveal much except for the overarching title of it, as that pretty much sums up who it will be about. The multi part arc will be called: 'The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus' (Licence to be #Hot - Cue the theme music for those who get the massive reference)

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

SLE's fave guest: Yeah I seem to remember something about her tomb in canon, hence why it was included.  
Interesting guess with the lightsaber colour. I won't say whether you are right or wrong. Guess you'll have to wait and see.  
Hope you 'enjoyed' the accelerated ageing one shot. Hopefully it wasn't too sad.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed seeing the more emotional chapter. It was hard to write, but if you enjoyed it that's all that matters.

Cranky Paws: Thanks, glad you liked it despite my reservations about it.

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you liked the look at Ahsoka's mental state through the eyes of Luke. Out of everyone she knew both Anakin and Padme the best, hence why it felt right to have it more focused on her.  
As for your question, in this AU the empire portrayed Padme's death the same way they did in canon. I imagine Palpy framed the Jedi for it, most likely Kenobi.

FossilQueen1984: Guess it's sort of my way to be self deprecating. No need to worry, though I appreciate the kind words. Glad you enjoyed the one shot regardless of my opinion of it.

Mysterious Guest number one: Oh no, so sorry for the tears. Here, have a tissue of mine!  
In all seriousness, glad you liked the emotional chapter. Luke and Leia treating Ahsoka as family is all I wanted. :)


	22. The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus (1)

**The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus - Part One**

 **License to be #Hot**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: One year after Operation Cinder**

* * *

' _Agent Fulcrum we have a new mission for you._

 _We have recently received reports from an unknown source on the planet Coruscant of an underground slave market specialising in child labour. As of this moment, we cannot confirm nor deny if there is any truth behind this statement._

 _Thus, your mission is simple. Head to Coruscant and meet with an agent we have stationed there. He will be able to point you in the right direction. The meeting spot is a small cantina owned by a Besalisk named Dex. You are due to meet this contact tomorrow._

 _Due to the nature of this mission, as well as the secrecy of it, you will not receive any assistance from rebel command. Equipment will be what you can acquire on sight._

 _Furthermore, should the situation arise, you are authorized to use lethal force._

 _To review, your objectives are simple._

 _Meet with the contact, and determine whether or not these rumours are true or false._

 _Good luck Agent Fulcrum._

 _(This message will self-destruct in five seconds.)'_

* * *

"Um, Kallus! I think this thing is gonna blow up on us!"

Captain Alexsandr Kallus groaned aloud at the panic that was evident in the voice of his unlikely friend. When he had revealed he had been given a new top secret mission, Garazeb had been insistent on coming along for the ride, wanting to see the sort of work Kallus got up to as a Fulcrum Agent.

Kallus hadn't stopped him, even if protocol normally didn't allow him to have any support. For once, company on a mission such as this would be a nice change of pace.

He'd have someone to talk to at least.

"Don't worry about it Zeb, it's just Cassian trying to be funny again. I think he's been watching too many spy flicks again."

"Oh. Fair enough." Zeb responded, the trepidation fading from his voice at the reassurance that he wasn't about to be blown up by a top secret message.

Kallus allowed a rare smile to come to his face as he surveyed the planet below them. It had been a long time since he had been to Coruscant, since before he had begun tracking the Ghost crew.

Being back was odd, especially with the recent changes to the galaxy.

The Emperor was dead, and the rebellion was working together with Thrawn of all people to set up an all new republic, one that would be chaired by the Senator from Alderaan.

Kallus had to say that he was impressed. As a former ISB agent, it was necessary to understand politics and the ever changing world around him. The unexpected appearance of both Thrawn and other members of his species had changed the galaxy. The Chiss had made claims for the need of cooperation in order to stop any would be power hungry monsters from rising again. The need for defence and protection of the people was one of the key talking points of the new alliance. Under the empire many had suffered, regardless of species.

Kallus only hoped that in time that would change.

But, despite the improving nature of life all around the galaxy, there were still criminal undertones that were causing trouble, and it was up to people like Kallus to keep the peace.

So that was what he was doing. Keeping the peace.

And if he could take down a child slavery organization, then he would.

Directing the U-wing he had towards the planet below, Kallus listened as Zeb passed on the authorization codes to spaceport control, granting them access to land. As far as the officials were concerned, they were simply a civilian ship transporting supplies.

Pushing the ship down through the atmosphere, Kallus spotted one of the landing pads that had been designated for him.

Carefully directing the ship into landing, Kallus allowed an audible sound of happiness to escape him as he smoothly landed the ship.

"Nice landing. So, what's the plan then?" Zeb spoke from beside him, his green eyes watching and ready.

Zeb was not exactly discreet. Someone of his size and species was easily noticeable in a crowd. For this mission, stealth would be vital.

But that didn't mean he was going to leave Zeb behind. He wouldn't have brought him along if he was just going to abandon the Lasat.

So instead, Kallus had gone to incredible lengths to acquire more civilian outfit for Zeb, one that did not scream warrior or rebel, but one that simply allowed him to blend in.

Kallus too would have to adopt a new look. After years of uniform from the empire, it had taken some time to get used to his new rebel look.

But he had, and found it liberating in a way.

Zeb still mocked him about it, but it was worth it.

"Now, we get changed. Meet me outside the ship when you're done Zeb." Kallus replied, heading into the back of the U-wing to get changed whilst Zeb remained in the cockpit.

* * *

A few moments later Kallus found himself waiting outside of the U-wing for Zeb, having finished changing into a civilian disguise. It wasn't much, merely a sleeveless shirt and a pair of comfortable trousers. Simple enough that he would fit in amongst the general public.

"Kallus! Why am I wearing a clown outfit?!" Zeb's voice boomed aloud in that instant as the Lasat exited the U-wing, wearing what Kallus would only describe as a ridiculous civilian outfit. A large hat rested on Zeb's head, covering over his ears in the process. Gone was any indication of Zeb being a formidable honour guard of Lasan, instead replaced by what Kallus hoped would be an effective disguise.

"You look fine Garazeb, no hurry up. We need to meet this contact at the cantina within the hour. He should be able to point us in the right direction."

The purple Lasat all but growled aloud at Kallus' decision to ignore the disguise he wore, before following along beside the Fulcrum agent.

The two walked in relative silence, moving between the crowds of people that littered the streets of Coruscant and they made their way to the cantina.

"I always pictured Coruscant as some sort of imperial super compound. It's odd seeing it just as a city. Normal people doing normal things." Zeb commented as he walked, his eyes flicking around in awe.

"Even the most corrupt and villainous regimes have normal people in them Zeb. It's people like the Emperor and Tarkin that stop you from seeing that." Kallus replied, his own gaze drawn to a couple who were embracing nearby.

"Yeah, it's good to see that despite everything that happened, people still live here and are happy."

Kallus found himself agreeing with his friend in that instant. The empire had been led by a monster, one who enslaved and murdered for fun. But not even he, a Sith Lord, had been able to take away the most basic tenants of the people as a whole.

"Hey, what's that building?" Zeb's voice was full of curiosity for a moment, and Kallus turned to see that the Lasat had stopped walking, and was pointing to a large building off in the distance.

It was a tall building, one that was unique in design. It was shaped similar to a pyramid structure, with several tall spires high above the structure and the city around it.

Kallus knew exactly what it was. He had never been in there himself, but he had heard the rumours.

"Depends on who you ask Zeb. To the empire, that was the Emperor's palace itself. He used it as a throne during his reign, as a trophy." Kallus began to explain, remembering both his history lessons during his ISB training, and what he had discovered since.

"A trophy? What do you mean?" Zeb pushed onward, his tone confused.

"Like I said, it depends on who you ask. If you asked either Kanan or Ahsoka what that place was, they'd have a very different answer for you." Kallus concluded, his eyes locking onto Zeb's green ones in a serious expression.

Zeb's face remained confused for a moment, before a sudden look of shock and clarity came to his face as he put the puzzle pieces together. His mouth gaping open, his eyes shifting from Kallus' face and back to the building he had seen in the distance.

A few seconds passed by before the Lasat bowed his head in respect, mumbling something in his native language that Kallus recognized as a prayer for the deceased, before turning away and continuing down the street.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Kallus and Zeb found themselves outside the cantina they were supposed to meet the contact within. The streets around them were still bustling with people, and the cantina itself proved to be equally popular. Clearly this 'Dex' was worth visiting.

Taking the lead, Kallus stepped through the door into the small cantina within, Zeb behind him. Glancing around Kallus made note of several individuals of varying species and gender, all of whom seemed too preoccupied with their own food to pay attention to the two new arrivals.

And that's when something caught Kallus' attention. Sitting in a booth in the back of the room was a figure swathed in a dark coat with a hood over their head and a pair of goggles covering their eyes. Kallus could not determine the gender of the figure, but he could make out the blue of the skin.

'No doubt a Pantoran'. Kallus thought as he noticed the figure gesture with his hand to Kallus, summoning him forward.

"Guess we found the contact then?" Zeb commented from beside Kallus as the two moved to join the mysterious cloaked individual.

Sliding into the booth on the bench opposite, Kallus briefly glanced around the cantina to ensure no one else was listening in, before leaning toward the cloaked figure, who Kallus could now tell was male.

"Do you have the information?"

The mysterious individual moved his head side to side, his eyes obstructed by the goggles, but clearly analysing the human and his Lasat companion.

And then he spoke, and Kallus nearly had a heart attack as he recognized the ever eerie voice.

"Indeed I do Agent Kallus. Indeed I do."

As he spoke, the figure reached up above his head, pulling the hood down to reveal black-blue hair on his head, as well as remove the goggles obstructing his eyes, revealing a familiarly haunting pair of glowing red eyes.

It was Zeb that exclaimed in horror first.

"Karabast! Thrawn?"

Kallus didn't miss the small smile that came to the Chiss' face as he was recognized. Even with the alliance they held, the Chiss was still dangerous, and still as smug as always it seemed.

Kallus had to resist reaching across the table and strangling the blue skinned alien for all that he had done.

And then the Chiss continued.

"Correct Captain Orrelios. I am your contact, and I bring you grave news."

If the circumstances were any different, Kallus would have assumed that this was some sort of sick joke. What was Thrawn, of all people, doing gathering top secret information and acting as a contact for him? Was it some scheme by the Chiss to get revenge? Was he actually on their side after all, or just playing them?

But right now, Kallus could not afford such thoughts. It was possible that the lives of innocent children were on the line. And he had sworn to protect them no matter the cost, even if that meant working with Thrawn.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased to see you again Thrawn, but right now all I care about is the information you have gathered." Kallus spoke, adopting a business like tone that he had perfected in his ISB days.

Clearly the Chiss appreciated that lack of small talk.

"My agent, Rukh, recently discovered rumours about an imperial cell loyal to the Emperor. Apparently they have begun abducting children of various species for as of yet an unknown reason. Unfortunately, we have little information about who or where the cell operates from." Thrawn spoke, offering a data pad across the table for Kallus to take, which he did in response.

"So why call us out here then if you have found nothing?" Kallus replied, suspicion evident in his tone. Something wasn't right here.

Thrawn allowed a small smirk to come to his face in response before he continued.

"Oh but I have Agent Kallus, I have. A loyal imperial Senator is hosting a party tonight at the Imperial Palace. I have acquired three tickets for this event, two of which are yours. Once inside you should make contact with an individual known only as 'The Red Lady'. If my discoveries are accurate, she will be able to point you in the correct direction to find this cell. Of course, you will have to attract her attention somehow, but I am sure someone of your skill is more than capable of such a thing."

Kallus had to narrow his eyes at the tone of Thrawn's voice. It was a mix between mocking and outright challenging, as if he was referring to something. What Kallus didn't know, and he didn't have time to figure it out.

"So who's the third ticket for then?" Zeb asked to obvious, clearly not happy about this meeting. Kallus could tell from the way Zeb's fur was bristling that he was restraining himself from punching the Chiss opposite him.

They may be allies, but that didn't mean they had to like each other.

Thrawn was clearly more than aware of Zeb's mental state as well, but still he sat, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"The third ticket is for me. I will also be attending the event in disguise." Thrawn replied, rolling his eyes at the mention of a disguise. If Thrawn himself was going, it was likely he had his own goals and target.

If he didn't get in Kallus' way, Kallus wouldn't get in his.

"Fine. Thank you for the information." Kallus replied, reaching across the table to take a pair of tickets out of Thrawn's hand, before promptly standing from the table and moving to leave the cantina.

However, the duo on managed to make it three steps before Thrawn called out to them.

"Oh, one more thing agent?"

Kallus refraining from sighing in annoyance. Couldn't the Chiss just leave them alone?

Turning on his heel, Kallus threw an impatient look at Thrawn, one that Thrawn acknowledged with yet another smirk.

"I think you will find that the party is black tie required. You should find something more prestigious to wear."

Beside him, Kallus heard Zeb groan aloud before cursing.

"Karabast! Another disguise!"

* * *

It was several hours later, when the sun had begun to set over the city that Kallus and Zeb meet up at the base of the steps leading towards what was once the Jedi temple. Now, even after the death of the Emperor, it had fallen into the hands of an Imperial Senator, one who was loyal to the Emperor, but at the same time willing to work with the rebellion leaders to bring about a new order.

The whole situation was confusing at the best of times to Kallus, and he had numerous times pointed out that the Senator was more than likely using the rebel leadership.

But still, they hadn't listened, and nothing had changed. For now, the Imperial Palace was an off limits area of Coruscant.

That was until tonight.

Glancing to his side, Kallus refrained from laughing at the sight of Zeb in what appeared to be some sort of aristocratic outfit designed especially for Lasat. The two had had to call in some favours to get it made for him quickly.

Kallus had had a much easier time finding a suitable outfit, one that screamed dignity and respect, but not one that made it obvious he was trying to blend in. It was unique enough to gain the attention of someone, but not so bland that everyone knew exactly where you were at all times.

"I hate disguises!" Zeb snarled from beside him, tugging at a long cape he had attached to the back. Apparently it was a symbol of Lasat aristocracy.

"Think of it like camouflage Zeb. You don't want to scare the prey." Kallus replied, leading the way up the steps of the Palace.

"Then we need bigger prey Kallus!"

Chuckling lightly to himself, Kallus continued upwards.

When he and Zeb reached the top of the stairs, they were surprised to see a squad of Stormtroopers standing guard by the entrance hall, an imperial deathtrooper leading them.

Taking a breath, Kallus approached the troopers.

The deathtrooper caught sight of the approaching human and Lasat, stepping forward to meet them and thrusting his hand out.

"Only citizens with tickets may enter." The deathtrooper spoke, his voice hard and gruff. Clearly he really didn't want to be on guard duty.

Reaching into a pocket in his jacket, Kallus extracted his ticket, offering it to the trooper who looked down and checked it.

"Mr Alexsandr Orrelios, welcome. Please head inside."

Kallus very nearly snatched the ticket at the false name on it. What was Thrawn up to now?

And then Zeb approached, offering his ticket.

"And Senator Orrelios from Lasan, welcome. I hope you and your son have a good night."

Kallus could see the mischief in Zeb's eyes as he bowed to the troopers and moved past them, joining Kallus and they entered the large hallway that Kallus assumed led to a central chamber.

"I guess even Thrawn had a sense of humour huh son?" Zeb quipped a moment later, a small chuckle coming from him afterwards.

Kallus chose not to reply, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to pretend the conversation never happened.

Continuing down the hallway, the duo emerged into the central chamber.

Large banners adorned with various symbols hung above them, each one clearly representing a planet or people that were invited to the party. Soft music played in the background, overshadowed by the mumblings of the various guests as they mingled amongst themselves. In the back lie what appeared to be a bar, a barkeep behind it offering drinks to a well-dressed group, whilst simultaneously sorting out a group of waiters who patrolled the floor around the room, plates of drinks and small bites of food available for the masses.

And beyond that a large open space, a scattering of people present on it dancing to the background music.

"Quite the spectacle." Kallus commented to Zeb, who nodded in agreement as he surveyed the other guests.

"Yeah. Have you seen Thrawn anywhere yet?" Zeb replied, his large eyes watching for wherever the Chiss was.

Surveying the crowd himself, Kallus took note of the varying species. Humans, Zeltrons, Ithorians, even a Besalisk or two, all grouped together chatting, and more.

Despite being in the heart of what was once a tyrannical human led empire, the current party acted as a melting pot of cultures.

But there was no sign of the Chiss Grand Admiral anywhere.

"Haven't seen him yet, but he did say he'd be in disguise somewhere." Kallus commented, eyes flickering over to the bar as the group that had been present left to re-join the masses.

"True. Haven't seen our 'Red Lady' yet either, have you?" Zeb continued, face concerned.

"No, but if Thrawn's intel is accurate, which it usually always is, then she will show up when one of us attracts her attention."

Zeb seemed to bristle lightly, turning his head in various directions looking at various groups of people.

"And how are we supposed to do that then?"

Kallus had an idea.

"We split up and mingle with the crowd a bit. See what we can learn."

This time Zeb openly groaned under his breath before nodding, separating from Kallus and walking off towards the groups of people.

Shaking his head, Kallus opted for another approach. He turned on his heel and made his way towards the bar.

Upon arrival at the bar, Kallus immediately flagged down the barkeep, who approached with a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm not really a cocktail fan I'm afraid." Kallus spoke, gesturing to the trays of alcohol the various waiters were walking round with. "You got anything else I can have?"

It was an odd gambit, Kallus was sure. By approaching the bar he was singled out, and by ordering a completely different drink to the masses he hoped he would attract the attention of the person he was looking for.

That was assuming Zeb didn't manage to succeed first.

* * *

Garazeb Orrelios really didn't know what he was doing. Mingling with the crowd? How could he possibly do that?

He was a Lasat! A giant purple hairy being from a destroyed planet! He stood out more than an ignited lightsaber!

Pacing back and forth in the room, Zeb attempted to work up the courage to mingle. Surely it wasn't that hard? All he had to do was approach some people and introduce himself.

And then try to convince them to give up any classified information they might have, and maybe even attract the attention of this 'Red Lady' who they were searching for.

Sighing, Zeb continued to pace…

Before he walked headlong into a black figure.

Stumbling backwards slightly, Zeb froze as he identified the figure before him.

An Imperial Deathtrooper.

"Oh, he he, sorry trooper. Didn't see you there." Zeb spoke, trying in vain to place humour into the situation. He knew first hand that Deathtroopers were dangerous. The last thing he wanted to do was piss one off or break his and Kallus' cover.

But the trooper did not seem to mind, instead looking up at the Lasat and nodding in return.

"No problem Senator Orrelios. These things happen."

Zeb was honestly shocked by how polite a response he got from the trooper. Usually imperials in armour were big mean tough guys out to kill him.

"Hey wait a minute? Weren't you the guy on the door? How come you are in here now?" Zeb continued, hoping he was making the small talk that classified as mingling.

The Deathtrooper nodded once before replying.

"I was, but my shift just changed. I was on my way to my quarters for the night. Have you tried to drinks yet Senator?"

The sudden change in subject was jarring to say the least. Even more so when the Deathtrooper picked up a glass from a nearby waiter's tray and handed it to Zeb when he shook his head in a negative.

Taking the offered drink with trepidation, Zeb brought it up to his lips to take a sip, before lowering it down again.

"Enjoy your night Senator Orrelios." The Deathtrooper spoke again, his voice still calm, before turning and leaving, disappearing into the crowd beyond.

When the trooper was out of sight, Zeb shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"That was weird."

* * *

Taking the offered drink from the barkeep, Kallus took a sizable gulp from it before nodding his compliments at the maker, who in turned smiled before moving to assist another customer.

Turning around, drink in his hand, Kallus observed the crowd.

Everyone here was wealthy, there was no doubt about that. But how they got wealthy would be an entirely different question. No doubt someone here was a criminal mastermind who murdered their way to success.

Or perhaps a bounty hunter of some kind, using their 'hard earned' credits on a night out… possibly to assassinate another target.

Or maybe even a child kidnapping monster who was doing god knows what to them for god knows what reason.

"Now that's a determined look if I've ever seen one."

A soft feminine voice brought Kallus out of his inner thoughts, immediately redirecting his attention as he felt someone brush up against him beside the bar.

Turning his head slightly to the side to acknowledge the arrival, Kallus was surprised to find himself face to face with a dark red Zeltron woman, one who was exquisitely dressed in a long form fitting dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. She also possessed an impressive length of dark black hair, one that reached below her waistline.

The woman's features were equally as soft as her voice, showing nothing but sophistication as well as appeal. Kallus couldn't help but admire her slightly.

"I am a determined man." Kallus suddenly found himself saying, turning back to the bar.

The Zeltron laughed, knocking Kallus' arm with her hand before speaking.

"You have a name?"

Nodding once, Kallus waited for a response.

"You gonna share it with me?"

Taking a breath, Kallus prepared. This woman had come to talk to him. It was possible that she was the contact. It would have made sense, considering her skin tone.

But still, he would play it cautious, just in case.

"My name is Alex, and yours?"

The Zeltron woman smiled brightly, her blue eyes boring into Kallus' skull.

"Notandum Levium, don't ask why my parents gave me such a stupid name. Everyone just calls me Nota instead. Fits better." She replied, a scowl on her face at the mention of her full name. Kallus couldn't help but smirk at her obvious dislike of it.

"It's a good name. Unique. Does it mean anything?"

Nota shrugged in response. "Not that I'm aware of at least. My parents always were weird though."

With that Nota reached across, grasping Kallus' glass in his hand and stealing his drink away, before taking a sizable gulp out of it and returning it half empty.

"Stang that tastes like a hutt!" Nota choked at the taste of the drink, earning another smirk from Kallus.

Nota quickly pushed the drink back towards Kallus, forcing it away from her before gagging slightly at the taste. Once she had finished, she looked back up at Kallus, a small smile coming to his face.

"So, how'd you get into such a 'prestigious' event? Murder someone like pretty much everyone else here?"

Kallus felt his eyes widen at the sudden statement, feeling the need to quiet Nota down before she drew attention to herself with such remarks.

The last thing he needed was his new friend drawing too much attention to herself.

"Nothing of the sort. I'm sort of the plus one of a friend of mine. He's a Senator for his people." Kallus replied, falling back on his false identity that Thrawn had assembled for both him and Zeb.

Nota adopted a warm, if not slightly alluring smile in response to Kallus' answer.

"And where's your friend now? Did he leave you all alone with a bunch of stuffy politicians so he could mingle?"

Kallus chuckled lightly in response. "Something like that."

The warm smile did not fade from Nota's face, even as she took another swig of Kallus' drink without asking. Setting the now empty glass down, Kallus was shocked when she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Well then, allow me to keep you company."

In a matter of moments Kallus found himself on the dance floor, Nota clinging to him as they moved. Kallus had never really been much of a dancer himself, but he knew enough.

Enough to avoid stepping on the Zeltron's toes that was.

As the two moved gracefully, Nota leaned closer, her lips next to his ear.

"I know why you are really here Alexsandr Kallus. You're after the people who have been kidnapping the kids aren't you?"

Kallus couldn't say he was surprised. He had assumed that Nota was the contact Thrawn had told him about.

"And I assume you are the 'Red Lady' then?" Kallus replied, spinning the woman around once in a graceful twist. The dance was clearly a charade, one that allowed the two to speak up close and personal without attracting unwanted attention.

"Hmff, I hate that codename. So stupidly obvious who I am!" Nota whispered, her voice full of annoyance.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Kallus continued to lead the dance before speaking again.

"Do you know who is behind it? Or where they are?"

Nota span again, leaving Kallus' embrace before returning to it, a coy smile on her face.

"Oh I certainly do. No one would suspect poor naïve Nota. Stormtroopers will tell you anything if you are charming enough. Predictable really."

Kallus had to say he agreed. Zeltrons had a bit of a public image for being naïve at the best of times, as well as incredibly guillible. Whilst he was not one to believe in such rumours, he did understand their benefits in some situations.

And if such perception had allowed Nota to gather vital intelligence, then he wouldn't complain.

"So, what can you tell me?"

Nota smiled again before speaking.

"After the Emperor's demise, Mas Amedda himself appears to be directing a mission to abduct children all across of Coruscant, for what I can't say. However, it also appears that Amedda is merely a puppet for someone else. Rumours suggest that a member of Palpatine's Royal Guard is the true mastermind behind this scheme, and is working in cooperation for an organisation known as the 'Acolytes of the Beyond.'"

"Who are they?" Kallus inquired. The name didn't ring a bell.

Nota grimaced slightly, clearly unsure about something.

"From what I overheard they are some sort of radical religious sect that worshiped the Emperor and his servant Vader. It seems they are trying to continue on their legacy."

Kallus nearly sighed. It wasn't public knowledge that both the Emperor and Vader had been Sith Lords. He only knew thanks to his status as a Fulcrum Agent.

But he had seen first-hand what the Sith could do. If there was some radical sect trying to resurrect their ways, they had to be stopped.

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Kallus asked, spinning Nota around again before giving her time to reply.

"Not sure, but if I was to guess I'd say right here under the Palace. It belonged to the Emperor after all. Maybe there is some sort of hidden chamber underneath it?"

It was a possibility of course, but Kallus didn't know for sure. He had never been to the Palace before tonight, and had only ever heard rumours about it.

If the Emperor or his minions wanted to hide something, then no doubt it would be a very well hidden place.

What he needed was an expert. Someone who could possibly point him in the right direction. If there was a secret room buried beneath the former Jedi temple, then he knew who would be most likely to know about its existence.

He needed to speak to Ahsoka.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Here we go, my second multi one shot story, this time focusing on Kallus being a super spy.

This whole short story is very heavily inspired by all the tropes made famous by the classic spy films of years gone, especially the Bond films. Though personally I'm not a great Bond fan, I do appreciate the type of tale they tell, and thought I would attempt to do a sort of serious parody of it with one of the cast, and Kallus made the most sense. This is only part one of the story, and there are lots of questions put out for you to figure out in classic spy thriller style. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I hope you like my first properly fleshed out OC in Nota. She is fun to write for as I needed essentially a 'Bond Girl' (or is it 'Kallus girl') to properly parody Bond. Hopefully you like her characterization so far, even if you have only just met her. If not, oops!

And now for my next super secret project teaser, and this is a good one: Ahsoka will find herself on a mission atv some point with a Jedi Master and her new padawan. Any takers on who these two may be?

Anyway, next time round it will be part two of this short arc as Kallus and Zeb continue their question to discover what exactly is going on and who is behind it. Also, where the hell has Thrawn disappeared too?!

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: Poor Rex indeed. I felt bad for doing that to him, but felt it would have the most impact if it was him rather than Gregor. No worries though, Rex has lived a long life and his friends will ensure he lives and even longer one.  
I hope you enjoyed the Bond style one shot. Hopefully it is similar yet different enough.

Cranky Paws: Bittersweet was what I was going for yeah. I'm glad I gave Rex another chance as well. He deserves it more than most. :)

Jayson-Master of Storm: I know exactly what you mean, and I'm glad you liked it. Rex is gonna live a long and happy life, I can assure you.

SLE's fave guest: I like the way you think, and I'm glad it wasn't too depressing for you. Rex is not expendable by any means, not anymore. And his friends are most certainly not going to let him die anytime soon.  
And yes, in canon his last battle will most likely be under the command of a Skywalker. Talk about full circle. That is of course unless he joins Ahsoka and Sabine's quest for Ezra. That'd be awesome too.  
You guess as to when my new story spans is logical. :)  
And oh boy, I love your Bond references and twists with Star Wars stuff. Awesome stuff, I hope you like this one shot so far.

FossilQueen1984: Glad you liked it. Bittersweet was the goal.

Darth Cody: No Han Solo as of yet. I'm still trying to figure out a way to include him to be honest.

raven j: Glad you liked the story.  
Hera and Kanan's wedding is coming at some point. I wonder who will be invited?

DS Rider: Can't say I've heard about that before. Cool, and my bad at the same time. Looks like there is a chance for Rex after all. :)

jojobinks01: The new AU will be coming at some point. When is undetermined right now. Sorry. :(

Mysterious Guest one: Poor Rex indeed, but don't fret. He has plenty of living yet to do. Glad you liked the name of Hera and Kanan's daughter. Depa made sense in my eyes. :)


	23. The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus (2)

**The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus Part 2**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Directly after the first part**

* * *

Garazeb Orrelios had finally worked up the courage to mingle, as it were. He only problem was he now wished he hadn't in the first place. If he had to listen to the boring rhetoric of politicians any longer…

"So I wasn't aware that Lasan had a Senator, especially after what happened there and all." A boring monotone voice sounded out. The question had already been asked several times now by various people, and whilst at first Zeb had problems creating a convincing cover story, by the fifth time it had been asked he had one solidly created in his mind.

"It's a bit different for my people, especially compared to the imperial senate itself. I don't officially hold any power in the senate itself, but I act as an arbiter for my people. Different culture I suppose." Zeb repeated, keeping a smile on his face as he addressed the human that had spoken, an elderly man who could quite clearly only see out of one eye.

"How did you survive the destruction of your planet then? And where have you been?" The man continued, his one good eye narrowing in what Zeb assumed was suspicion.

Not dropping the smile from his face Zeb replied, keeping his tone light and convincing.

"Been all over really. Helped solved a few disputes among other cultures. People in my position don't usually limit themselves to Lasat. We accept and help all in need."

The elderly man, who Zeb assumed was a senator of some kind, or an aide to one seemed to accept his answer. In response, he lifted his glass out towards Zeb, offering it in a sign of toast.

"Well then Senator Orrelios, let us drink to a new and prosperous future for both of us."

"Sounds good." Zeb replied, lightly tapping his glass to the man's in a manner that seemed appropriate.

As both individuals drank lightly, something caught Zeb's eye.

On what appeared to be the dance floor was Kallus. And in his arms was a beautiful Zeltron woman.

Zeb could only sigh in despair at the sight of his friend so obviously distracted.

"Oh for the love of…"

* * *

The music had since changed around them, and thus the energetic dance Kallus had been enjoying with Nota had shifted to a slower paced waltz, both dancers slowly moving in time.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Any hints?" Kallus inquired quietly, trying to enjoy the quiet moment whilst doing his job. It was rare that he got to relax, even more so in the company of someone like Nota.

Perhaps Zeb was right. Maybe he did work too hard.

"Only that you shouldn't trust your eyes when it comes to dealing with a darkside cult. Not everything will be as it seems, at least I'd assume anyway." Nota replied, her voice soft yet full of concern for the man she had just met.

Nodding, Kallus continued the eloquent dance, lowering Nota slightly to allow her back to bend.

As much as he was enjoying it, it had to end. He had a job to do.

Once the music had stopped again, and evident break between songs emerging, Kallus seized his opportunity to break away from the dance.

"I better get going. Can't spend all my night with you now can I?" Kallus spoke honestly, regret in his voice at leaving her embrace.

But from her response it was clear that Nota understood.

"No problem. Good luck with your mission. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Her voice was full of hope, something that brought a rare smile to Kallus' face.

"Maybe you will."

Nota laughed lightly, lightly touching his hand with hers.

"Oh I know you will."

And with that she sauntered off, her dress billowing in her wake. Kallus couldn't help but watch her go, admiring her figure as she disappeared amongst the crowd.

And then a gruff, yet familiar voice hit his ears.

"Seriously pal? I leave you for five minutes and you've gone and got yourself a girlfriend!"

Kallus rolled his eyes at the evident teasing tone of Zeb's voice, before turning to greet the Lasat.

"She pulled me onto the dance floor! Besides, she was our contact that Thrawn told us about."

Zeb seemed to accept the excuse, even if the look of mischief didn't leave his eyes. Kallus knew it would come back to bite him eventually.

"So, what did you find out?"

Kallus glanced around the scenery. If Nota was right, then somewhere deep beneath the Imperial Palace there was a hidden room where whatever it was Mas Amedda and the Royal Guard were up to happened, assuming that there was a secret room there in the first place. Nota's intel could very well be false.

"I've got a lead, but we need to speak to Ahsoka about something." Kallus replied, gesturing Zeb to follow him.

"Ahsoka? Why do we need to speak to her?" Zeb replied confused.

Kallus simply pointed to the temple around him in response, clearly demonstrating that it had something to do with the building itself. Zeb's face didn't change, but it was clear he was not going to push it yet. After all, this was not the place for such a discussion.

"What about you? Did you find out anything interesting? Did you find Thrawn?" Kallus inquired as the two stepped outside of the palace, beginning the long trek back down the stairs. As they left they both noticed that the squad of Stormtroopers who had been on the door had vanished into thin air, leaving a single official to mind the door in response.

"No I didn't see him anywhere. But something weird did happen." Zeb replied, shaking his head in confusion about something.

"Oh? What was that?" Kallus inquired. Could this be important?

"The Deathtrooper who was on the door came and spoke to me, offered me a drink even. Since when do troopers do that?"

Kallus had to admit that that was weird. Never in his career as an ISB agent had Stormtroopers, let alone Deathtroopers, tried to mingle with a crowd.

Something strange was going on.

And the presence of both an imperial deathtrooper and a squad of Stormtroopers obviously suggested that there was something to hide.

Maybe, just maybe, Nota's intel was right.

* * *

It was late at night when Kallus and Zeb made it back to their U-wing, and after Zeb had made a big deal about getting changing back into his normal outfit, the two sat down in the cockpit of the ship.

Kallus ran his fingers along the dashboard, powering up the communications device on board before entering a code that very few knew.

Ever since the mission to eliminate the Emperor's battle station, Ahsoka had all but retreated into seclusion with very few people knowing where she actually lived, or even how to contact her. Kallus was one of the lucky few who did possess the comm link frequency for her, in case of emergencies or needing assistance with Fulcrum work. The Togruta may have officially separated all ties with the rebellion and its leadership, but she still offered support in times of need.

And now was one of those times.

Typing in the frequency code, Kallus pushed several more buttons on the dashboard and began to connect to call.

He only hoped that it wasn't the middle of the night wherever Ahsoka was.

Moments later, the call connected, and a small hologram of Ahsoka dressed in what appeared to be sleepwear appeared on the dashboard.

"Kallus? What's up?" The Togruta spoke, her voice light and happy as it usually was.

"Sorry for disturbing you Commander but I need to ask you something in regards to my mission?" Kallus spoke, keeping the discussion simply. It was obvious by the way Ahsoka yawned suddenly that she was getting ready for some sleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was keep her from going to bed.

"I'll help anyway I can Kallus. What's the problem?"

"Have you ever heard of an organisation called the Acolytes of the Beyond?" Kallus inquired, earning a confused look from both Zeb and Ahsoka.

"Can't say I have, but with a name like that they can't be up to anything good now can they?" Ahsoka replied, her hand coming to rest on her chin, a sign she was in deep thought.

Kallus agreed. The whole name screamed cryptic and dangerous, and sent shivers down his spine.

Whoever they were, they Acolytes were not nice people, of that Kallus was sure.

"From what Nota seemed to think they are apparently some sort of darkside cult that worships both the Emperor and Vader. If they are intending on carrying on their legacy…" Kallus detailed, recalling what Nota had told him.

"Then we could very well have another conflict on our hands. Not what we need right now." Ahsoka replied, sighing deeply in annoyance, clearly unhappy with the news.

"We've just barely managed to keep Rax under control at the moment. We really don't need any darksider upstarts running around the galaxy." Kallus replied, feeling as equally as stressed as Ahsoka as evidently feeling. No matter what they seemed to do, which villains they ridded the galaxy of, there always seemed to be another far worse threat waiting round the corner for them.

It was times like these that Kallus wished he was just a normal civilian going about his day without a care in the world. At least things would be simple.

"Who's this 'Nota' person then? A contact of some kind?" Ahsoka spoke, her voice returning to its normal tone clear of any exasperation. She was evidently tired, and Kallus didn't want to keep her awake for too much longer.

Opening his mouth to confirm Nota's role, Kallus was surprised when Zeb spoke first, the teasing tone from earlier returning.

"Kallus' new girlfriend. She was our contact according to Thrawn."

Kallus brought his hand up to rest on his face at Zeb's teasing. Nota was not his 'girlfriend'. Hell she wasn't even a friend. Merely an acquaintance.

"Hang on a minute, what does Thrawn have to do with any of this?" Ahsoka interrupted, confusion returning to her voice as her eyes widened in alarm.

"He's looking into this as well apparently. No idea how he knew but he did." Zeb continued, shuffling in his seat, evidence that he was growing restless.

Kallus was too, but he still needed to ask one more question.

And clearly Ahsoka could sense it.

"Fair enough. Now, I gather there was something else you wanted to ask me?"

Kallus nodded before inquiring.

"Nota seemed to think that these Acolytes are running their operation in some sort of secret chamber beneath the Imperial Palace. Since it used to be a Jedi temple I figured you might know."

Ahsoka's face shifted suddenly to one of complete and utter terror, as if remembering something from the past she desperately wanted to forget.

"Oh kriff Kallus! There is a secret chamber beneath the Jedi temple! It's a Sith shrine! It would make perfect sense for a darkside worshipping cult to operate in such a location, especially ones loyal to Sidious! What was your mission again?" Ahsoka spoke, deep concern radiating through her voice.

"Children have gone missing. Reports suggest that they have been kidnapped. I'm guessing the cult did this, but why I cannot say." Kallus replied, hand going through his hair in frustration.

Beside him, Zeb suddenly sat upright, as if something triggered in his mind.

"Ahsoka, you don't think they are planning on doing the same thing the Inquisitors had planned to those kids do you?" Zeb spoke, leaning forward in his chair, worry in his tone.

"It's possible Zeb. If they have kidnapped younglings then they may very well be attempting to create a new army of darkside soldiers. It wouldn't be the first time the Sith and their allies have tried such a thing. Kallus, you have to stop them!" Ahsoka replied, fire in her eyes at the thought of children coming to harm.

"I agree. How do we access the shrine?" Kallus replied, determination setting in. He wouldn't let innocent children be corrupted by such vile monsters.

* * *

Ahsoka had pulled out all the stops to get Kallus and Zeb the intel they needed. And as morning broke across Coruscant, the duo sat in the back of the U-wing analysing a holographic map of the Imperial Palace, one that Ahsoka had apparently managed to get her hands on during her time as Fulcrum.

The layout was enormous, much larger than Kallus had anticipated. The hallways were a maze, twisting corridors in which one could easily get lost in.

It didn't help that those corridors would more than likely be patrolled by Stormtroopers.

But that hadn't stopped Kallus before, and it wouldn't now.

Looking over the map, Kallus' used his hand to highlight and zoom in on a specific section, one that Ahsoka had told them was key.

The old holocron vault.

According to Ahsoka, there was a secret tunnel buried somewhere in the room, one that would lead down into the Sith shrine that Ahsoka had spoken of. Kallus was convinced that was where he would find his target. It made sense after all.

The only question was how the kriff were they supposed to break into the holocron vault itself. All reports suggested that it could only be accessed by force sensitives.

Unless of course it was no longer locked. Who knew what the Emperor had done to it since he had taken control of the temple.

"If we infiltrate at this window we will be able to access the archives quickly. From there it is just a case of slipping past any guards and getting into the vault." Kallus spoke as he ran his finger along the route he had suggested, pointing at the window in mind.

"Easier said than done. No doubt security will be more than just troopers. What if there is a silent alarm or something?" Zeb questioned, voicing his concern.

Kallus had thought about this, and knew that there would almost certainly be a alarm system of some kind.

"I'm not sure. We may have to risk tripping it unfortunately." Kallus replied, sceptical about his own plan. It was dangerous, that was certain. But if it was the only way, they Kallus wasn't pulling out anytime soon.

Clearly Zeb agreed, despite his trepidation.

"Well we've had worse odds Kallus. I'm sure everything will go to plan."

Zeb's voice was full of sarcasm, one that intended on lightning the mood slightly.

Internally Kallus was grateful.

Opening his mouth to further discuss the plan, Kallus was forced to halt as a feminine voice interrupted him.

"Seriously? I thought the great Agent Kallus would have a more fool proof plan?"

Both Zeb and Kallus span in surprise at the sudden appearance of Nota, who was peaking her head into the U-wing.

"What the… how did you find us?" Zeb stuttered, completely confused about what was going on.

Kallus too was concerned. How had she tracked him back to his U-wing, and why was she here now.

"Followed you back silly. Wasn't hard. Besides, a U-wing sitting in the middle of a Coruscant spaceport isn't at all suspicious is it now?" Nota replied, stepping into the U-wing and looking down at the holographic map of the temple.

"Why are you here?" Kallus inquired standing from his seat to move in front of Nota, blocking her vision of the map. The dark red Zeltron locked eyes with Kallus, a smirk coming to her face in response.

"I've got something more for you. Fancy lunch?"

It was an odd offer, and one that would usually arose suspicion. But Nota had proven to be a reliable source of intel, so he accepted.

"Yeah no thanks, I'll leave you too to fawn over each other. No sneaking away anywhere yeah?" Zeb refused however, heading back into the cockpit of the U-wing in the process.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Kallus gestured for Nota to exit the U-wing, before following suit.

* * *

The place Nota had led him too was a small discreet café, one owned by a an Ithorian of all species. Ordering himself a simple drink, Kallus at down at the table designated for the two of them, Nota opposite him.

She looked vastly different from the night before. No longer was she dressed in a long wispy dress, but rather simple casual clothing, one that didn't draw any real attention to her.

Kallus supposed that in her line of work, it made perfect sense. She was alluring in a way, captivating.

And that allowed her to gain the information she needed.

"So, I take it you had fun last night then huh?" She opened the conversation with a tease, her voice light and somewhere between flirtatious and meaningful.

"I did, but you said you had something for me?" Kallus replied, taking a small sip of his hot drink in the process. Now was not the time for such light-hearted discussion.

Kallus didn't miss the small roll of Nota's eyes as she processed Kallus response, before she too sipped her drink.

"Straight to business, I can respect that. I'll tell you what I've got for you, but firstly I want to know something?"

Kallus raised his eyebrows in suspicion. What was she up to?

But Nota simply smiled back, her face non-threatening and completely peaceful.

"Ask away." Kallus found himself replying with any further hesitance. There was no harm in a simple question after all.

"Why did you defect? You had everything. A promising career, the loyalty of your troops. But instead you swapped sides, selling out the empire to join the rebellion. So, just out of interest, why?"

That was a deep question, one that Kallus had thought about long and hard for many moons. At first he had been unsure of his reasoning. His actions had been the right thing to do, he didn't refute that.

But over time things changed. The empire had soured, and the leadership had only become more corrupt.

And, if he was truthful with himself, Kallus found that all of the hope and all of the prosperity of the empire had vanished overnight, and that he was betraying his on principles. He wanted to protect people, and he could no longer do that as an ISB agent.

So he had adopted the title of Fulcrum, serving the people of the galaxy in a new way.

And what had surprised him the most was how readily he had been accepted by the others, even if they were suspicious at first.

For that, he owed them everything.

So in the end, there was only one possible answer to such a question, no matter how personal it was. He was not ashamed of who he was, of what he had done.

Not anymore.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Kallus replied, shrugging his shoulders in response. Hopefully that would be enough.

Across from him Nota seemingly huffed, not quite in understanding, but in what Kallus would call acceptance.

He was glad she approved.

* * *

Zeb sat in his co-pilot chair of the U-wing… bored.

He had looked over the map several more times, trying to find a crack in the defences to make their plan easier.

When he had begun to develop a headache from staring at the hologram for so long he had turned it off and shifted his attention to preparation for the mission. He had unfolded and examined his bow staff, checking that all its functions were working at peak efficiency, before folding it back up again.

So far he had done this six times.

Zeb had stopped himself going for seven, instead opting to take his seat in the cockpit, finding something else to do in the process.

As he ran his hands over the consoles, checking over the power regulators and hyperdrive readings a sound distracted him. A high pitched beep sounded out, and for a brief moment Zeb was confused as to what it was.

Seconds later his wristcom lit up, a flashing red light indicating that someone had left him a message.

Zeb sighed in despair. Very few people ever left him written messages. Usually it was Chopper sending him some stupid message about being smelly or something equally stupid. One time the chaos inducing astromech had even send him several dozen files of explicit images in hologram form.

Suffice to say Hera had not been pleased when Zeb had opened the message mid meeting. Chopper had found it hilarious.

Tentatively reaching his free hand to his comm link Zeb pushed a series of buttons on it, before bringing the message up.

The first thing Zeb noticed was that it had come from an unknown address, but one that was no Chopper. Instead, it appeared that someone had gained access to his personal frequency, and used it to send a transmission.

Glancing down the message in concern, Zeb began to read.

' _Captain Orrelios,_

" _A name is many things. A title. An identity. An individual. A meaning._

 _But it can also be a deception._

 _One can have the nicest name, the strongest identity, a powerful title._

 _But more often than not, a name is merely a cover._

 _The darkest secrets are hidden behind such meaningful names._

 _The darkest secrets are often hidden in plain sight behind such names._

 _Never trust a name, for it is almost always a front._

 _Instead, only trust the truth hidden behind such fronts._

 _And if such fronts cannot be seen behind,_

 _Do not trust them ever, for they are hiding something dark."_

' _Ancient Chiss Proverb'_

 _-T_

"What on Malachor does that mean?!" Zeb yelled aloud, powering off his personal comm and sinking into his chair in frustration. It was bad enough when Chopper did things like this, but now it seemed like Thrawn was joining in too!

The message made no sense to Zeb whatsoever. He was no expert in deducing riddles, only that there was something that Zeb shouldn't be trusting.

Or maybe it was just a message for the sake of it, but then why would Thrawn do such a thing? Thrawn didn't act without reason.

Bringing his hand up to his head, Zeb felt his headache begin to return.

Instead, Zeb simply sat there for a minute, enjoying the silence. Despite being a warrior, one who had fought time and time again, Zeb enjoyed these brief moments of respite more than he cared to admit. It was times like these that he envied Kanan and Ezra's ability to meditate within the force, to find a peaceful place to escape to if only briefly.

BEEP.

"Oh come on! What now?!" Zeb yelled aloud, flailing his arms around dramatically in anger for his disrupted peace as he glanced down at his comm link again, expecting to see a pulsating light indicating another message had been left for him.

But when he did he found that no such light was flashing. Whatever had beeped had not been his comm link.

BEEP. BEEP.

Glancing around the cockpit in confusion, Zeb began to examine the various consoles, looking for the source of the noise.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The sound was beginning to pick up momentum now, and Zeb began to grow even more concerned. What was going on?

When he had determined that the sound was not coming from the cockpit, Zeb stood from his seat and entered the back of the ship.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"What the kriff is that?" Zeb muttered to himself in confusion, glancing around.

And then something caught his eye. On the roof of the interior of the ship was a small half spherical shape, one that had a pulsating red light on. Said pulsating light was flashing at an increasingly rapid speed.

Confusion on his face, Zeb cautiously approached leaning in to take a closer look.

Upon closer inspection, Zeb recognized what it was, and felt his blood run cold.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Oh Karabast!" Zeb yelled as he turned and sprinted out of the U-wing.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

RUN ZEB! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!

Yes, it is cliffhanger time. Hope you don't mind.

So this small story arc has exploded into a mini story. Originally it was going to be three parts long, but now it is looking much longer in order to set everything up. Besides, more Kallus goodness is a good thing right?

Also, what did you think of Thrawn's weird ass message to Zeb. I wonder what the Chiss us up to?

I'm glad people liked Nota in the last part. She is fun to write for, and it's even more fun to write how Kallus responds to her. OC's are always a risk to do, but I'm glad you guys like her.

And now... tease time for my secret project. This one is a small one really, and shouldn't be a surprise to fans of this character: Padme Amidala will show up... and she will be a complete badass!

Anyway, next time round Kallus and Nota continue their talk in private. I wonder what it is about.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Jayson-Master of Storm: Glad you liked the chapter, as well as the tease of the Acolytes. I'm not sure if I will do anything First Order related yet. Maybe in time though. :)

TerminatorJedi1995: Glad the wait was worth it. Kallus as Bond makes perfect sense in my eyes. Hopefully this second part was just as enjoyable.  
This small arc is not based off of any Bond film in particular, but more of an amalgamation of different Bond tropes that are commonly used in the films. I'm not the biggest Bond fan myself, but I know enough to hopefully write a convincing serious parody of one.  
Glad you like Nota so far. Only time will tell if she appears in future one shots.  
I was going to include Cassian originally, but decided against it. Too many characters in this arc already to add more.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad you liked the opening to this small arc. A wanted to do a spy drama, and figured Kallus would be the best bet.  
Hopefully you are feeling better now, and that this arc continues to be enjoyable.

SLE's fave guest: A change of pace is always good, and I'm glad it lived up to expectation.  
Interesting guess as to the identity of the Deathtrooper. Guess you'll have to wait and see. ;)  
Glad you enjoyed the risk I took with adding an OC to this arc. I needed to a new character to make the story work a bit.  
And yeah, back under the Jedi temple we go. Oh if only we could have seen that arc before Clone Wars was cancelled. I kinda want to see that more than the Siege of Mandalore.

FossilQueen1984: Interesting guess regarding Thrawn's disguise. Only time will tell where our favourite Chiss has got to.  
I was originally going to use a variation that would have been 'Stirred not shaken', but decided against it. For now at least. :)

Cranky Paws: Thrawn's motives are his own. Let us hope they do not harm the rebels. The Emperor may be dead, but there will always be loyalists to him trying to rebuild his regime.  
Glad you like Nota so far. Hopefully you continue to like her.  
Zeb is at heart a warrior, and thus it made sense that he would respect the fallen, especially since he has seen first hand just what the Jedi can do.  
As for who it is that Ahsoka will go on a mission with, it won't be Barriss, for reasons you will find out. I will give you another clue to the identity of the Jedi: The Master is female, the padawan is male. I wonder if that narrows it down. :)

Ahsoka-Slytherin9613: I'm glad this one shot was well recieved by you. Kallus as Bond is perfect in my eyes. He is a spy after all.  
And I couldn't not involve Thrawn in a spy drama. Who better to be the mysterious figure running around.  
And yes, despite his cold demeanour, Thrawn absolutely has a sense of humour. How can he not? :)

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you liked the team up between Kallus and Zeb. More to come in this arc. Hopefully this part was just as good.


	24. The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus (3)

**The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus Part Three**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Directly after part two**

* * *

"So what about you? What's your story?" Alexsandr Kallus inquired to the Zeltron woman sitting opposite him. Nota was an enigma, that much he was sure. She had shown up out of nowhere at the party, and seemingly had been able to gain access to every piece of intel he needed.

And now it appeared she had more to offer him.

But first he wanted to know her, to know her story. After all, she had just asked him something personal. It was only right that she return the favour by answering a question from him.

"Not much of a story really. Lost my parents at a young age. Spent some time travelling doing small jobs for people. I've always been good at getting intel out of people, especially when they least suspect it. No one seems to suspect me, hence the spy work." Nota replied, swirling her drink around in circles, a contemplative look on her face. It was almost as if she was debating something on the inside.

"Are you ok?" Kallus couldn't help but ask, surprising himself at his own tenderness.

Clearly unfazed by her sudden relapse of memories, Nota locked eyes with Kallus again before smirking.

"I'm not nearly as interesting as you Kallus, though if there is one thing to know about me it's that I value loyalty above all else."

Kallus agreed with that sentiment. Loyalty was important, even if he himself was an imperial defector.

After all, one reason he had defected was due to the empire's lack of loyalty towards him. They hadn't even bothered to look for him when he had been stranded on that Geonosian moon with Zeb. It had taken a passing freighter picking him up to escape, and even then it had been pure chance.

So yes, Kallus valued loyalty as well.

"Glad we have that in common then." He replied, taking another sip of his drink, enjoying the warmth of it as it passed down his throat and into his stomach. He always enjoyed hot drinks. It was one of his few vices in life.

"Says the defector." Nota chuckled in response to Kallus' statement, before glancing around the café to seemingly ensure no one was listening in to them.

When she seemed content, Nota reached into her coat pocket, extracting a small holodisk and placing it on the table between them. To any passer-by's it would simply look like a small recording being shown between friends.

But Kallus knew that was not the case. Nota wanted to show him something after all, and whatever it was resided on this disk.

Once the disk was settled between them, Nota reached out and thumbed it on.

A small hologram faded into existence displaying two figures facing one another, evidently in the middle of an important conversation.

The first figure, despite being coloured blue due to the nature of the hologram, was evidently the Imperial Royal Guard that Nota had spoken about. The figure was not particularly tall, but was dressed in the standard armoured garment of a Royal Guard, and held in their hand a force pike.

The figure opposite of the royal guard was more recognizable. Mas Amedda.

"I do not understand the need for such secrecy my friend. Our late emperor has many loyal followers. If we make it known that we are here…" The hologram of Amedda spoke, his voice full of what seemed to be smugness.

The royal guard however clearly wasn't too happy.

"Firstly, we are not friends. We have a common goal, and that is the end of it. Secondly, if we make our presence public we will bring down the wrath of not only the rebellion, but the Jedi as well. The acolytes are not ready for open war against them, not yet."

The helmet that the royal guard wore not only obstructed the figures face, but also their voice. It was monotone, with a robotic edge to it, clearly meant to disguise the individual within the armour.

"Your acolytes put too much faith in the force. The Emperor himself was a force user, and it did him no good in the end. Military might and prowess are the key here." Amedda responded, clenching his fist in what appeared to either be a threat, or wild rampancy.

This did not go unnoticed by the guard.

"Careful now Amedda. The Emperor may have valued your worth but I do not. You will do well to remember that."

Amedda's hologram seemed to lurch back in surprise at something behind the hologram of the royal guard, and Kallus could have sworn he heard the sound of a blaster being charged up.

"Fine, you've made your point. So, what is the plan?" Amedda cleared his throat as he spoke, his ambitious tone gone and replaced with one of both fear and compliancy.

"I'm glad to see you are willing to cooperate. I'd hate to have to kill you!" The guard then taunted, gesturing behind themselves before continuing. "The acolytes seek to create a new breed of warriors. Ones who unlike both the Jedi or Sith lack any weakness. They will be the progeny of our Emperor, continuing to serve and spread his glorious might even in death."

Amedda seemed to huff to the monologue, as if he knew something conspicuous.

"I am surprised that someone of your… creed, is willing to support the Emperor."

The hologram seemed to freeze for a second, and despite it being a recording Kallus could have sworn he felt the room around him grow cold. Across from him Nota continued to watch, her face unmoving.

Then the royal guard spoke.

"I could say the same to you, Amedda. Now come, we have much to prepare for."

With that the hologram faded away, and Kallus found himself back in reality, the eyes of Nota staring directly at him, as if studying him and his reaction.

Trying to process everything in his head at once wasn't working. The recording hadn't revealed much more than he had already known, but it was confirmation at least.

"This was recorded last night at the palace after you left. Both Amedda and the Royal Guard were there, we just couldn't see them." Nota detailed, sipping her drink whilst Kallus listened.

"Do we know anything about this Royal Guard?" Kallus inquired. If he could find out the identity of the individual, it would be much easier to deal with them in person rather than going in blind.

However, his hopes were soon crushed as Nota shook her head, her shoulders sagging in disappointment. Kallus imagined his were too.

"Unfortunetly no, however, it that recording Amedda made reference to the creed of the guard." Nota answered, her voice full of speculation.

It could mean many things. Gender. Class.

But then something else clicked. The guard had responded to Amedda in kind, pointing out his creed in turn.

"Is it possible that this royal guard is non-human?" Kallus suggested, ideas springing in his head. The empire had been predominantly human, with human officials running pretty much all aspects of the empire.

But there had been non humans in their ranks too. Thrawn for one. And then there had been the various Inquisitors.

"Very possible I suppose, and it would make sense regarding the creed comment. But why would a non-human willing serve a racist tyrant like Palpatine?" Nota continued Kallus' line of thought, clearly both suspicious but willing to believe.

"Maybe they have some sense of loyalty to him. Or maybe they are just stupid, like I used to be." Kallus replied. "There have been non-humans serving him before. Just look at Amedda or Thrawn."

"True. Still doesn't make much sense." Nota replied, nursing her drink while looking away briefly.

"No one who serves the empire makes sense Nota." Kallus replied, voice full of disdain for those who willingly and loyally served Palpatine, even in death.

Nota made no comment in return, merely hummed beneath her breath before reaching into her pocket again and extracted a small device.

"Right, if you are going to break into the palace without setting off any alarms you will need this. It is a short range jamming device designed to disable security systems with a specialised EMP. Use this before entering and you should have a small window of time to do your job." Nota replied, handing the device to Kallus, who accepted it, turning it over in his hand. It was no larger than his hand, and resembled a comm link with modifications to it. A small antenna protruded from the top of it, clearly designed to send the signal that would shut off the alarms.

It was an unorthodox piece of kit, one that was clearly homemade. Kallus had to wonder where she got it from.

"Stole it from a bounty hunter named Cad Bane. Stupid Duros. Even he wasn't able to resist my charms." Nota answered, humour in her voice as she clearly remembered a fond memory.

The name wasn't familiar to Kallus, but he expected that whoever this 'Cad Bane' was was a notorious bounty hunter, so for Nota to steal from him was impressive.

Not that he was all that surprised to be honest. Nota was formidable, that much he knew.

"I'll be sure to put it to good use." Kallus replied, pocketing the device before finishing off his drink.

"I'm sure you will, though if all goes to plan I won't even hear about it." Nota replied, standing from her chair with a rogue smile on her face. "See you around sometime Kallus."

"I look forward to it." Kallus replied, standing from his own chair as the two headed back outside into the streets of Coruscant. Before she turned and left Kallus heard Nota speak one more time.

"Oh I'm sure you will Kallus."

And with that she was gone, once again disappearing into the crowds that meandered around the streets of Coruscant. Kallus had to admire her ability to disappear like that. He had a feeling that anyone who got on her bad side would probably end up disappearing as well, though a bit more permanently than Nota herself did.

Chuckling to himself, Kallus jumped when his comm link suddenly flared to life, Zeb's panicked voice coming through in what could only be described as gibberish.

"Whoa Zeb slow down. What's wrong?" Kallus almost had to shout down the line to get Zeb to calm down. When he did he heard his Lasat comrade take several deep breathes before he spoke slowly and clearly.

"Someone's kriffing blown up our U-wing!"

* * *

Kallus had abandoned any pretence of stealth with the news of the explosion, instead opting to sprint back to the landing site as fast as he could.

Hopefully Zeb was unhurt. That was all that mattered.

He arrived moments later, finding the large purple Lasat speaking to a pair of what looked like police droids, doing his best to give a convincing statement that didn't jeopardise their true mission. The edge of his fur was singed slightly, suggesting he had been caught in the blast somewhat.

Aside from that he appeared unhurt, allowing Kallus to breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was Zeb getting himself killed.

As Kallus approached his comrade the two police droids turned to leave, clearly having collected the report they were after.

"What happened?" Kallus called out after they were gone, his eyes going to the now smoking wreckage of their U-wing.

Zeb barely shifted his gaze from the smouldering wreck, his face full of disdain and anger.

"Someone planted an explosive device in the back of our ship when we weren't paying attention. No doubt they were trying to catch us by surprise."

Kallus knew what that meant. The people they were tracking knew they were coming for them, and had thus attempted to halt their progress, maybe even kill them.

That meant they were scared. And if they were scared that meant they could be beaten.

"Glad you got out of there in one piece Zeb." Kallus spoke, giving his friend a pat on the back, to which Zeb smiled in appreciation of the gesture.

"So, what now?" Zeb inquired, brushing off a small amount of ash from the fur on his arm.

It was a good question. They had lost their ship, and all of their resources save the weapons they carried and the clothes on their backs. Clearly the attempt on their life had had been to slow them down as Kallus had thought.

But if Amedda and the Royal Guard thought it would stop him, they were in for a terrible surprise.

Kallus already knew where to go, and how to get in. He and Zeb could also bypass the security now thanks to Nota.

"We're going to break into the Imperial Palace." Kallus replied, pivoting on the spot and beginning to walk away from the destroyed ship. Behind him he heard Zeb splutter and mutter curses under his breath for following.

As the Lasat fell into position beside him, Kallus glanced up at the monolithic palace in the distance.

Thanks to Nota, getting in would be easy.

It was getting out, that would be the problem.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kallus had retracted his early thoughts. Sure, he may have been able to fool the security system for a time, but he still had to climb up to one of the many windows of the palace.

Luckily for him he had a Lasat with him.

"Gah, how much do you weigh Kallus?" Zeb all but snarled as he hauled Kallus up the wall on his back, carefully using his hands and feet to climb upwards. Lasat's excelled at climbing due to their biology. The shape of their hands and feet allowed them to grip onto surfaces that other species could not.

It was because of that that Zeb was now climbing what was practically a vertical wall towards a window high above.

And all the while he had an ex-ISB agent on his back, gripping on for dear life.

"Is now really the time for this line of questioning Zeb?" Kallus called out in reply, his voice reaching high levels that indicated fear. Kallus would never admit it aloud, but he suffered from slight vertigo.

"When will this question ever be relevant again?!" Zeb called in reply, vaulting up another few steps on the wall, grunting in the process at the strain.

"Fair point." Kallus muttered under his breath as he held on for dear life. A few minutes later, and a few more shared jibes towards one another, Zeb vaulted up onto a ledge next to the window they had aimed for, releasing Kallus from his back.

"That was the easy part?!" The Lasat spoke as he panted, regaining his breath. Kallus only nodded in reply.

Turning his attention to the window, Kallus glanced inside and spotted what he was after. The window led to a large room, one that was inhabited with what looked like several holographic bookcases. And there, in the back of the room was a small passageway, one that was open.

The holocron vault.

"I'm amazed all this survived Order 66. Kanan always said the temple burned." Zeb said with awe as he joined Kallus in staring down at what remained of the old Jedi order.

Kallus had to agree. It was likely that the lost history of the Jedi was present in its entirety in those archives. Perhaps one day they would be able to properly gain access to it for those he called his friends.

But right now that was not his concern. They had a vault to get into. Still, he offered up a reply to Zeb.

"The Emperor had many secrets. It's not really a surprise that he would keep the Jedi archives intact for his own personal use, even if he was a Sith Lord."

Zeb seemed to accept the answer as his green eyes began looking around the window for a release. It was odd really. Much of the old temple used energy fields to block access to the interior from place such as this. According to the layout that Ahsoka had sent them however this was the only part of the temple that was both not shielded, and possess actual glass windows. Kallus had to wonder if that meant anything to the Jedi of all. Glass windows in a library rather than shields.

Reaching into his pocket, Kallus extracted the small disruption device he had been given by Nota, and turned it over in his hand, finding the activation switch.

Glancing up at Zeb, who was now braced after discovering the hatch that opened the window, he nodded once, and pushed the button.

The device beeped once, and then flashed once, and then went dead. Whatever it was designed to do was over.

Kallus had to say he was disappointed. He expected something more.

"Well that was underwhelming." Zeb voiced what Kallus was thinking, a dry look on his face.

"I'll take underwhelming if it worked Zeb. Open the window."

The Lasat nodded, tugging hard on the hatch to release it. A few pulls later and it snapped open, offering a large enough gap for both Kallus and Zeb to sneak through.

It was a short climb down, and once again Zeb was forced to carry Kallus on his back.

But once down both Kallus and Zeb moved swiftly, ducking behind a nearby shelf where they could see the open entrance to the holocron vault.

It struck Kallus was strange that there was no security on the door. Were the imperial loyalists that sure of their safety.

Gesturing with his hand towards Zeb, the two began to move up, dancing between various pieces of cover, heading ever closer to their target.

When they were only two bookshelves away, the sound of footsteps caught their ears, forcing them to hide.

Ducking down beneath a shelf, Kallus poked his head round the corner just enough to observe the owners of the footsteps.

Seconds later, three figures came into view.

The first was a deathtrooper, clad in their telltale black armour, looking as imposing as ever. The second was Mas Amedda, whose eyes were moving between various shadows in paranoia, as if expecting a ghost to jump out on them.

The third figure was the one that concerned Kallus most of all. The Imperial Royal Guard, dressed in their gleaming red armour, was an imposing sight, and one that he knew form experience posed a deadly threat to both him and Zeb. It would not be easy to take them down.

Kallus watched as the three figures moved towards the door to the holocron vault, entering into it and disappearing into the darkness of the vault itself.

When he was certain that there was no one else around, Kallus glanced up at Zeb, who had climbed to the top of a bookshelf to avoid detection, and pointed towards the vault.

Zeb nodded in understanding, jumping down from his hiding spot and making a beeline for the doorway, joining Kallus in the process.

"Well at least we know we are in the right spot." Zeb whispered to Kallus as the two both drew their weapons, slowly heading into the vault.

It was dark inside, with only the light from a torch Zeb had brought to guide them through. The vault itself seemed to comprise of two sections. One, a long corridor that in the past was covered in traps. Now they all seemed disabled, whether that was due to the device Nota had given him or something the Emperor had done in the past was unknown.

The hallway was not that long, and before long Kallus and Zeb found themselves entering into a large open space, one full of familiar objects.

"Karabast! Are those…?" Zeb spoke as he surveyed the numerous cubed shaped items that lay scattered around. Some were in slots on a nearby structure. Others lay haphazardly on the floor, clearly discarded with little thought.

"Jedi holocrons. I guess the Emperor kept them for some reason rather than destroy them." Kallus replied, inching forward into the room more. His eyes continued to dark around the room, taking in the numerous holocrons that were present, each giving off an iridescent blue glow that contrasted with their golden shell. Kallus had to admit that it awed him to be in the presence of such powerful relics.

However, Kallus' fixation on the holocrons then proved to be a problem. Emerging from behind the structure that housed the holocrons, a tall red armoured figure emerged, force pike in their hands and at the ready.

"Agent Alexsandr Kallus and Captain Garazeb Orrelios, you come at last, just as I predicted." The Royal Guard's voice was disguised, clearly thanks to the helmet they wore. Their armour betrayed no telling features of species or gender either, leaving Kallus with no real means of identifying his opponent.

Beside him Kallus heard Zeb twist and turn his bow staff, igniting the twin ends and dropping into a combat stance that he was comfortable with.

Kallus too prepared himself, pivoting towards the figure and training his blaster on the guard, finger braced on the trigger.

"Sorry we took so long, but we are here to stop you now." Kallus couldn't help quip in reply, eyes surveying the shadows for other signs of enemy contacts.

Yet he could see none. The guard had come alone.

"Oh my dear Agent Kallus, you are so easy to deceive. You shan't be stopping me or my friends today, but since you've come this far I feel as though I should give you a guided tour." The guard spoke in response, their voice full of evident sarcasm and taunting. But under it was something familiar, and from the way the guard had addressed Kallus, it was almost as if they had met before?

Whilst Kallus mulled over the guard's words, Zeb chose his moment to speak, his voice gruff and hostile.

"You expect us to come with you? Yeah right pal! I guess you'd expect us to tell you all of our secrets as well?!"

The Royal Guard's head shifted from Kallus to Zeb, clearly amused if Kallus was reading the shift in body movement right. He may not have been able to see the guard's face, but he could imagine them smirking underneath the helmet, whoever they were that was.

"I'm afraid I fully expected you to not come willing Mr Orrelios. However, I think you will find you will have no choice in the matter!"

The response was harrowing, and the tone of the voice took on a dark ominous nature.

Seconds later, Kallus found out why.

A subtle hissing sound could be heard in the room, and Kallus suddenly found himself feeling wheezy and disorientated. His vision blurred and he felt his legs begin to give out underneath him.

Beside him he heard Zeb begin to stumble, clearly also being heavily affected by what Kallus assumed was sleeping gas that was currently being flooded into the room.

As Zeb slumped to the floor, out cold, Kallus managed to squeeze off one shot from his blaster. However his distorted vision caused the shot to go wide, striking the wall behind the Royal Guard, who merely laughed at Kallus' feeble attempt on their life.

It was then that Kallus realized that the guard was not affected by the gas, no doubt thanks to the helmet.

And as Kallus felt himself falling into a state of unconsciousness, he heard the guard speak again, followed by another laugh.

"Even the most attentive of spies miss the obvious."

Whether or not the comment was directed at Kallus or not he did not know. The voice behind the helmet was heavily distorted, but there was something in it.

Something he recognized.

And then he slipped into a forced state of sleep, courtesy of the gas.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Yes yes, I know I missed 'May the Fourth' and all that, but I've been busy. Sorry. Hope you all had a good one regardless. Mine was rubbish.

Oh look, another bloody cliffhanger. I am so evil.

So the next part of this arc will be the last, so I hope it all pays off and that everything that comes together in it makes sense. Hopefully you enjoy it when it comes out, and hopefully you enjoyed this part too.

Oh and if there are any canon inconsistancies regarding the holocron vault or the holocrons in general in this one shot, then I am sorry. Let's just say that in this AU Palpy was smart enough to keep them intact. Who knows what he could do with them, even if he can't open them.

Now, before I do my usual stuff, I have some stuff to say regarding these one shots. As I said the next one shot will be the last of the Kallus Bond parody stuff, and then after that I will do a one shot featuring Ahsoka encountering the Acolytes of the Beyond.  
However, the Ahsoka and the Acolytes one shot will also mark a break from the one shots as a whole, and thus it will be the last one for a while. Now I know this might upset some of you (or not), but do not fret. The reason that I will be stopping the one shots for a while is so that I can shift my writing focus onto my new AU story for a while and hopefully begin the crank out some chapters for that. To that end, when I upload the Ahsoka and the Acolytes one shot, I will also simultaneously upload the first chapter of my new story, that way I am still producing content for you all to read. After that I will focus exclusively on my new story for a while until I hit a good spot to stop for a bit, and then move back to doing some more one shots for this AU. From there I will do some more one shots for a while, and then hop back onto my other story, and from there it will be rinse and repeat. Hopefully that's all good for you lot. I am really excited to share my new AU with you all. I only hope it lives up to expectations.

Speaking of which, here is another small teaser for what is to come: Underwater mission in a sunken shipwreck with Ahsoka and Anakin!

Anyway, as usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

SLE's fave guest: As far as I know, the proverb was completely made up off of the top of my head, but I thought it sounded like something the Chiss in general would say.  
May all of the deitys that exist bless Chopper, for he is our lord and savior.  
And you are right, Padme is a badass... when she isn't losing the will to live! (I know it was Palpy doing that, but still!)  
And Ahsoka teaming up with Depa and Caleb... what an interesting idea. ;)

FossilQueen1984: I'm glad a fan of Bond is enjoying this serious parody of the franchise. I'm having great fun writing it as well. I think they have fast become my favourite one shots so far.

Travis Middleton: Glad you liked the cliffhanger. I only hope you aren't too mad that there is another one this time round.  
Zeb and Kallus working together is great. They bounce off of each other so well. One's gruff and sarcastic, the other overly serious but completely oblivious at times.  
You will see how Ahsoka deals with the Acolytes soon. It will be interesting to say the least.  
I've considered putting Yupe Tashu in somewhere. Only time will tell if he shows however.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: I'm glad the chapter improved your mood. That means the world to me.  
Kallus is like that. He attracts all manner of individuals to his side. I'm willing to bet it's those sideburns he has. Mind control maybe?

Jaco2553alpha: I know Mara Jade is a well loved character, but I won't be including her unfortunately. The reason for that is because I don't really know the character all that well aside from what I can find on Wookieepedia, and thus don't feel like I could do her justice. That being said, she is probably around somewhere in the galaxy, so don't count her out completely. Hopefully that's ok. If not, sorry. :)

Cranky Paws: Nota?! An Imperial Informat?! You've lost your mind! She's a harmless spy!  
Seriously though... interesting idea.  
Thrawn's doing what Thrawn does best. Being stupidly smart and knowing absolutely everything about everyone.  
Chopper being the friend that sends weird mail to everyone makes sense in my eyes. Imagine what he sends to Ezra?!  
And no, not Shaak Ti I'm afraid. Here is one more clue. In canon, the master sacrifices her life for the padawan during Order 66. Her last words to him are "Run!"

Mysterious Guest one: Karabast indeed! It seems Zeb did escape, thought things still aren't looking too great for him or Kallus.  
The person who wrote the message to Zeb was indeed Thrawn. I wonder what he was trying to say though?


	25. The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus (4)

**The Name's Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus Part Four**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Directly after part 3**

* * *

Kallus groaned as his vision began to return, his body awakening itself from the unexpected sleep it had been forced into. Whatever had been in the gas was clearly high grade in nature, as it had rendered both him and Zeb unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Glancing around the room he was now in, Kallus couldn't help but gasp lightly. The walls were a dark ominous grey, with pulsating red sections of light that screamed Sith.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where he had been taken, and it turned out all the intel he had gathered was correct.

He was in a Sith shrine.

"Karabast!" Kallus muttered under his breath, continuing to survey the room around him. It wasn't a jail cell, but his wrists were restrained by a pair of cuffs, limiting his movement.

Not that he could escape if he wanted to. A squad of Stormtroopers were also present in the room, led by the Deathtrooper they had seen earlier, who was currently glaring directly at Kallus. In said Deathtrooper's hands was Zeb's bow rifle, something that Kallus knew would make the Lasat angry.

Moving his gaze away from the troopers, Kallus spotted another pair of individuals in the room.

Mas Amedda and the Royal Guard stood with their backs to him, surveying something on what appeared to be a holotable, quietly discussing what Kallus assumed was their master plan. He couldn't pick the voices up completely, partly because of the distance between them, and partly because of the effect of the gas upon him. It would take a while for his senses to return to normal. In the meantime he would have to make do.

Another groan came from beside him in that moment, and Kallus turned his head to spot Zeb regaining consciousness, pushing himself up off the floor and onto his knees in the process. His hands too were cuffed, something which the Lasat obviously did not take too well, as he released a series of growls as he tried to force the cuffs off.

Kallus gritted his teeth in anticipation. No doubt the noise Zeb was making would attract the attention of their captors.

"Zeb! Be quiet!" Kallus tried to whisper over to the angry Lasat, who ignored him.

"Well well, it appears our most honoured guests are awake." The modulated voice of the Royal Guard sounded out, full of both mirth and sarcasm, if Kallus was reading it right.

Zeb seemed to relent in that moment, realizing the predicament they were in, and turned to surveying the room just as Kallus had done earlier.

But right now Kallus' focus was not on Zeb, but rather on the Roya Guard who was marching up towards them. It didn't escape Kallus' notice that Amedda instead remained in back staring down at the holotable, clearly not interested in what was about to happen.

The Royal Guard however was now directly before him, crouching down so they were eye level, before the guard's gauntlet armoured hand came up to harshly grasp Kallus' face.

"Hey, get off of him you sleemo!" Zeb called out in anger, again trying to force his way out of the cuffs he had on.

The response from the Royal Guard was a simple yet vicious laugh, one that chilled Kallus directly to the bones.

But again, there was something familiar in it, he just couldn't place what it was.

"So, you got me. What now?" Kallus couldn't help but quip, trying to get a rise out of the guard. If he could cause a slip up in their interrogation tactics, then maybe he and Zeb could do something that would help them.

The guard continued to harshly turn Kallus' face from side to side, as if inspecting something.

Then they responded.

"I can't stand a man who has the most ridiculous looking sideburns in existence. What are you trying to prove Alexsandr?"

The tone of the voice was somewhat light, as if the person were familiar with him.

As if they had already met and were friends.

"Who are you?" Kallus responded, curiosity getting the better of him.

The guard moved back from Kallus, returning to their full height before turning around, facing away from the human and Lasat.

"Who indeed? I'm honestly surprised you haven't figured it all out yet Kallus. After all, it is all there in the name." The guard' voice turned into one of dark humour, as if they were about to reveal some humungous secret that would change everything.

And what did they mean by 'it was all there in the name'? Kallus' mind went into overdrive trying to figure it out. What was he missing?

"What are you talking about?" It was Zeb that demanded answers this time, his voice gruff and full of what Kallus could only describe as hatred.

The guard's helmeted face shifted between Kallus and Zeb several times, as if enjoying the tense moment between them before answering.

"I did tell you the codename was stupidly obvious, and yet neither of you caught it. The 'Red Lady' ring any bells?"

A wash of dread and horror flooded over Kallus. He did know someone who went by that codename! But it couldn't be? She was their ally… wasn't she?

"No!" Kallus gasped in surprise, watching as the guard lifted their hands up to grasp their helmet, before giving it a sharp pull, removing it and exposing their face.

Kallus felt himself sag slightly where he was sitting in despair at the face he recognized.

Now that she was unmasked, and quite obviously the enemy, Kallus didn't think that Nota looked like a particularly nice person anymore. Gone was the gentle nature of her when they had met, and the young go-hung attitude she had was instantly replaced by one of a dark grim nature. Her face had a sharp harsh curvature to it, one that would incite fear into the hearts of even the bravest of people.

She had been right. She was a master of disguise, and he had fallen for it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! See Kallus, this is what happens when you try and get yourself a girlfriend!" Zeb's outburst was one of anger, not directly at Kallus but rather Nota, who smirked down at Zeb maliciously.

It was an incredibly discomforting look on her face. It made Kallus feel sick.

"You know I have to agree with your friend there Kallus. How gullible do you need to be to fall for my ways?" Nota replied, her voice taunting, as if she had rehearsed this part.

It occurred to Kallus that this was probably not the first time she had done something like this.

"Why Nota? Why are you serving the Emperor?" Kallus called out, pulling once on his cuffs in a futile attempt to escape. Right now he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her neck.

Kallus couldn't help but wonder briefly if exposure to the Sith shrine was having some sort of detrimental effect on him, even if he wasn't force sensitive.

"It's as I said Kallus, I value loyalty. The Emperor took me in, offered me a place within his elite and asked for nothing more than my service to him. And unlike you, even in death I will loyally serve him!" Nota spat, aggression in her tone as she neared Kallus again, a dark fire in her eyes, one that reminded Kallus of the various Inquisitor's he had encountered in the past.

"But why? The Emperor was a deplorable man. He enslaved people. Ordered the murder of children. And yet you work for him!" Kallus shouted out, attracting the attention of both Amedda and the Stormtroopers in the room in the process.

Nota's facial expression did not change, her face betraying no remorse or repent.

"All true, but he did what he did for the safety of the many. Under his rule the galaxy has prospered, coming into a new age of technological and sociological advancement. Advancement that your little rebellion would seek to undo, all to restore a broken republic that was dying long before Palpatine came to power!"

The statement, whilst clearly one spoken with zeal and loyalty, did hold some truths, Kallus had to admit. The old republic had been doomed, and Palpatine had done great things for the galaxy during his time. That was part of why he had loyally served the empire had first.

But then, as time had passed by, Kallus had begun to see the truth. Inquisitors kidnapping children, torturing people and breaking them for information!

Infighting amongst the imperial leadership!

Enslavement and persecution of non-humans!

Building a planet destroying doomsday weapon!

All of those screamed tyrant.

So yes, Palpatine had done some good for the galaxy, repairing the damage done by the Clone War.

But all of that had been a front for his more malicious schemes, one that involved his plans for galactic domination, regardless of the consequences. The galaxy might not have known it at first, but in the end they had all been the Emperor's slave, whether they knew it or not.

"The Empire murdered millions, all for the sake of control! And you stand with them! You're disgusting!" Zeb snidely boomed out, jumping to his feet in an attempt to rush Nota, who launched her first out to counter. The blow connected with the Lasat's face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Nota seemed to almost growl in response to Zeb's attempted assault, before turning to the Deathtrooper and his men.

"Captain, would you kindly take Captain Orrelios out back for a minute. I wish to speak to Kallus in private, without his smelly friend interfering."

The Deathtrooper nodded his head in response, gesturing to three of his men who scooped up Zeb and begun to march him out.

All Kallus could do was watch in despair as his friend was led away.

And then it got worse.

"On second thoughts Captain, I figure we don't need the Lasat. Dispose of him out back!"

"NO! ZEB!" Kallus couldn't help himself, jumping to his feet and attempting to rush over to where Zeb was, looking horrified at the situation.

Once again Nota stepped in however, delivering a sharp kick to Kallus' stomach, sending the Fulcrum agent sprawling to the floor in agony.

When he managed to subdue the pain long enough to look up, Kallus could not see Zeb anywhere in sight.

Instead, his vision became obstructed by the gleaming red armour of the Royal Guard he now knew the identity of, a sinister smirk on her face.

"Now Agent Kallus, you and I are going to have a little talk!"

* * *

So this was it. This was how he went out. Not fighting for the rebellion. Not saving someone's life. Not doing his duty.

Instead, it would be by blaster squad.

"This sucks!" Zeb couldn't help but quip sarcastically as he was led down a hallway of the Sith shrine, towards what he assumed would be his death. Around him, three Stormtroopers escorted him, ensuring he wasn't about to break free.

And there, in front of him leading the way was the Deathtrooper, who currently held Zeb's bow rifle in his hands.

Having such a weapon was one of the highest honour in Lasat society. Rumours had been spoken by his people in the past of them being based off of ancient weapons from eons past. Zeb never paid that rumour too much mind. Sure, he understood and respected what it meant to have a bow rifle these days, but in the end it was a tool for him to use.

A tool that now looked like was going to be his own executioner.

"This is the last time I help Kallus on one of his stupid spy missions!" Zeb snarled again, speaking to himself. He doubted the troopers were listening to him. Besides, if he was about to die, he would do so being an annoyance on their eardrums.

"I suspect that is a lie Captain Orrelios." The modulated voice of the Deathtrooper called out from in front, surprising not only Zeb but his trooper escort as well.

And then, with an unexpected and shocking grace, the Deathtrooper span on his heels, bow rifle aimed directly at Zeb.

Sighing to himself, the Lasat closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

And then three shots echoed through the hallway.

* * *

Kallus found himself knocked to the floor from the impact of another punch to his face. Nota was not letting up, and she was clearly enjoying it.

"Kallus, come now my friend, it is easy. Tell me where the rebel base is located and I'll spare you. You can retake your place in the empire. Just tell me what I want to know!" Nota's voice was harsh and dark, and her plea for him to tell the truth so she could spare him was obviously a lie. If he did tell her, she would kill him anyway.

All he could do was stall until an opportunity arose.

"Fine fine. I'll tell you." Kallus replied, coughing up particles of blood from his mouth.

Nota seemed to rear back in glee, as if about to be told some great secret. Gesturing with her clenched fist to Kallus, the ex ISB agent replied.

"It's on Atollon ok."

PUNCH!

"LIAR! We know the rebel base on that planet was destroyed! Just tell me the truth Kallus!" Nota's voice picked up, an almost inhuman scream coming out of it as she unleashed another sharp punch to Kallus' gut, sending him sprawling backwards some more. Kallus knew that if she kept this up, either he would have several broken bones, or he could very well be dead.

Either was a better alternative to telling the truth in his eyes. He was not about to sell out his friends anytime soon.

"Oh, right, oops. Guess I forgot about that huh?" Kallus replied when he had recovered, smirking up at Nota through bloodied teeth.

The Zeltron's face turned into a dark sneer as she reared a fist back again, evidently planning on punching him in the face once again.

That was until Mas Amedda intervened.

"I don't think your technique is working my lady. Perhaps a different method."

Amedda's voice was sarcastic, and clearly held no love for Nota, and judging from the way Nota rolled her eyes dramatically, the feeling was mutual.

Nonetheless, the Zeltron woman did relent, stepping back from Kallus' beaten form and moving to join Amedda, who had now approached, datapad in his hand.

When it was clear that Nota had finished her interrogation, Amedda stepped in.

"If you won't give up the location of the rebel base then we will have to force it out of you. The Acolytes of the Beyond are very interested in capturing a certain Togruta woman that you know well. If you tell us where she is, we will spare you."

* * *

Zeb had fully expected to die. He had expected to feel the slam of three hot blaster bolts burn his body, fired by his own rifle.

However, despite hearing the shots that would have been his last being fired, he did not feel their impact.

So the question was, what had happened?

Slowly opening one eye, and then another, Zeb spotted the forms of the three Stormtroopers on the floor unmoving, with blaster bolt shots having gone clean through their helmets.

The only one left standing was the Deathtrooper, who had lowered Zeb's bow rifle to his side and was inspecting the kills.

"Um, thanks I guess." Zeb spoke, completely and uttered confused. Why had the Deathtrooper helped him? Come to think of it he had had a lot of weird encounters with Deathtroopers as of late.

"You are welcome Captain Orrelios." The Deathtrooper responded moving over to the Lasat and undoing the handcuffs in the process.

When said handcuffs dropped to the floor, Zeb allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he rotated his wrists, getting the numb feeling that had been coursing through them out out, allowing his blood to circulate once more.

"I did warn you not to trust someone you didn't know." The Deathtrooper spoke again, his voice clearly frustrated, despite the modulation.

Zeb raised an eye ridge at that comment. No Deathtrooper had ever said such a thing to him, even if it obviously clear that he and Kallus shouldn't have trusted Nota at all.

"I don't understand? Who are you?" Zeb inquired, glancing back down at the corpses of the Stormtroopers. Clearly whoever this Deathtrooper was was no friend of the empire.

It was then that the Deathtrooper seemingly sighed, before reaching up to take off his helmet.

Zeb expected to come face to face with either the pale white or dark black of human skin as the trooper took off his helmet, so when the first colour he spotted was blue Zeb was even more confused.

And then the figure opened his eyes, the bright red pupils shining brightly in the dim light of the Sith shrine's hallways.

"I did say I was in disguise Captain Orrelios."

Zeb couldn't help it as his jaw dropped open, surprise flooding his system.

"Thrawn?!"

"Yes." Was all the Grand Admiral said in reply, his voice as calm as ever.

* * *

It shouldn't have really been a surprise that the Acolytes were searching for Ahsoka. If the rumours were true that they worshipped both Vader and the Emperor as gods, then they would no doubt view Ahsoka as the one that killed their deities.

And thus would no doubt be out for revenge against her.

Assuming he survived today, Kallus would make sure she was warned about what could be coming her way. She deserved some peace after all, not being chased around the galaxy by some power crazy cultists.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kallus chose to response, keeping his voice steady, trying not to betray any emotions.

Amedda seemed convinced, noting something down on his datapad before glancing towards Nota, who had calmed down now.

"Unfortunate then." Amedda spoke before returning to his position next to the holotable, leaving Kallus alone again with Nota.

The Zeltron woman leaned in close, surveying Kallus' damaged facial features from her assault, before speaking.

"The hypocrisy is not lost on me you know. Kidnapping children is not the nicest thing in the universe, but it is a necessity."

Her statement was odd, and her voice calm and gentle again, similar to how it had been when they had first met.

It occurred to him that she was probably trying to make him let his guard down again, as she had in the past.

Hopefully he could use that to his advantage. No one fooled him more than once.

"Why is it a necessity?" Kallus inquired, his own voice soft, as if he was under her sway. Truthfully it was a façade, but hopefully she didn't know that.

"The children. We're not exactly kidnapping them, but rather rescuing them. If we don't, the Jedi will take them from their families and enslave them. But with us they have a chance. A chance to be who they are destined to be." Nota's voice seemed convinced at her own statement. As if she believed that what was happening to the children was for their own good.

And to some extent, Kallus understood. The Jedi of old had taken children away, be on their own freedom of choice. But they had also stripped them of everything that made up their past. They had essentially become drones for a high council.

When Kallus had asked Kanan about the Jedi of old, even he had admitted that there were issues with how they behaved. The blind Jedi seemed most devout in changing that.

It was honestly a funny day when the blind Jedi was the one who could see the clearest.

"Rescuing them? You're corrupting them!" Kallus spat in reply, allowing his anger to come across. It was bad enough targeting innocents. Targeting children however… that was beyond unacceptable.

"Corrupting them? Maybe we are. The acolytes have no force sensitives among their ranks, and they will need them to combat the Jedi. Their leader sees an army of loyal force sensitives by their side. A new Inquisitorius, completely loyal to the Emperor and Vader, even in death." Nota continued, stepping back from Kallus and gesturing around the room, as if giving a sermon to a group of loyal followers.

"That doesn't explain why you helped me infiltrate this place though. What are you really up to Nota?" Kallus inquired, his mind doing leaps and jumps to try and figure out the truth. Nota had been in league with his targets all along. Hell she had been his target.

And yet she had helped him. Why was that?

In response, Nota cackled, a terrifying sound coming from her.

"Don't flatter yourself Kallus. As I said, I'm all about loyalty, and you are one of the biggest traitors to the empire there is. When the opportunity to destroy you came along, I took it. Besides, I like to play with my food before eating it!"

The mental image that came to Kallus' mind caused him to shudder. There was no questioning Nota's ability to worm her way into people's mind, to make them think she was on their side.

That alone made her incredibly dangerous. Just how many had fallen victim to the same techniques in the past?

* * *

"I managed to acquire this disguise relatively easily. With it I was able to infiltrate this secret base and learn the majority of the plans of Amedda and the one you call 'Nota'. I tried to warn you not to trust her. Clearly it did not work." Thrawn spoke as he handed the bow rifle over to Zeb, before bending down to pick up a blaster from the troopers he had just shot.

"Yeah I got your message, not that it could have been anymore cryptic. You give the Jedi a run for their credits!" Zeb replied, venting his frustration at the situation. Here he was, rescued by Thrawn of all people. Meanwhile, who knew what was happening to Kallus?

Returning to his full height, which was still slightly shorter than Zeb, Thrawn's facial expression took on what looked like despair.

"Yes I should have guessed you would not have been able to decipher my clue. Perhaps you should study art in your spare time. I could recommend a very good art gallery on Pantora for you?"

Zeb had to refrain from snarling at the Chiss for his comment. They may now be allies, reluctant allies that was, but the animosity that lingered between them was still present, and would no doubt be present for a long time.

Truth be told the only person in the entirety of the rebellion that Thrawn seemed to get along with and want to work with was Hera, not that that was too much of a surprise to Zeb. The two seemed to have a mutual respect for one another. Leaders in a time of great conflict, even if they had been on opposite sides.

"Maybe later Thrawn. Do you know where these guys are keeping the kids they have kidnapped?" Zeb brushed off his discomfort, gripping his bow rifle tightly in his hands. He was prepped and ready for a fight. He needed something to punch at very least.

"Unfortunately not. From what I have seen the children have been moved to covert facilities across the galaxy. The locations of which are contained on a data drive that is currently in possession of the Royal Guard." Thrawn replied, his voice grim yet full of the cold calculation that he was known for.

"Karabast. That complicates things then." Zeb replied, trying to formulate a plan in his head. Sure, he could just rush on in, bow staff engaged and attempt to muscle his way to victory. But he had seen what Royal Guards could do. They were formidable foes, akin to Inquisitors in a way. He doubted he would honestly stand much of a chance against Nota himself.

That meant he would need another solution.

"Indeed it does Captain, so we will have to work in tandem if we are to not only save Agent Kallus, but acquire the data we need." Thrawn replied, his glowing red eyes locking onto Zeb's green ones. There was no hidden motive in them. Thrawn was being genuine.

"So what's the plan then?"

* * *

"So what, all of this, luring me here and allowing me access is part of some kriffed up revenge plan, all because I chose to help the rebellion?!" Kallus couldn't help the anger in his voice. He had honestly thought that Nota was a friend, not some imperial lunatic.

Clearly she didn't take the abrasive way he spoke too kindly.

"You'd never understand Kallus! I'm better than you in every respect. At least I know where my loyalties lie. Tell me, how long will it be before you abandon the rebels?" The Zeltron spat, her teeth bared in an obvious threat.

"I'm loyal to my friends. To Zeb, to Hera, to Ahsoka, to everyone who had lived under the oppressive tyranny of the man you and your friends hold up on some pedestal. You disgust me Nota!" Kallus sneered, watching her reaction carefully. Sure, it may get him another beating, but it may also create an opening for him. There were only two other Stormtroopers in the room, and Kallus was certain that Amedda would not put up much of a fight.

The jibe at Nota clearly worked as anticipated as Kallus saw her fist clench. The woman reared her arm back, aiming a punch for Kallus' face.

And then the door opened, and in walked the Deathtrooper from before, helmet on his face.

Spotting this, Nota took a deep breath before turning to the trooper, a dark smirk on her face.

"Have you disposed of the Lasat?"

The Deathtrooper glanced at Nota first, then over at Amedda, before shifting his gaze to Kallus.

And then the Deathtrooper removed his helmet, and Kallus couldn't help but gasp at the familiar sight of blue skin and red eyes.

Clearly both Nota and Amedda were equally shocked.

And then Thrawn spoke, his voice full of smugness.

"I'm afraid there has been a change of plans my lady."

A savage yet familiar roar echoed down the hallway behind Thrawn, and within seconds Zeb came barrelling into the room, his bow staff ignited, ends sparking with fluorescent electrical energy.

Out of the corner of his eye Kallus spotted the two Stormtroopers raise their blasters, clearly intent on gunning down the Lasat approaching with terrifying speed before he could cause any damage.

Kallus was about to shout out in alarm and warn Zeb when a second unexpected event occurred. The sound of a blaster discharging twice echoed through the room, and the two troopers dropped to the floor dead. Glancing in the direction the shots had originated from, Kallus' eye widened at the sight of Thrawn, blaster in his hand.

Kallus' attention was then shifted away from the Chiss, who himself was now moving towards Mas Amedda, calling for him to put his hands up, and instead shifted to focus on the duel that had erupted in the room between Zeb and Nota. The Lasat's bow staff clashed with the force pike Nota was wielding, energy crackling against itself from both weapons.

Both combatants entered into a dance of sorts, trying to both evade their opponent, whilst trying to land a detrimental blow in the process. Zeb's face was one of determination, mixed with rage and anger. His fur bristled as he fought, another sign of the growing hatred inside of him.

Nota's expression couldn't have been more different. Even now she had a smug look on her face, a dark twisted smile that indicated that she was actually enjoying this fight. An expression that looked both enthralled, and yet at the same time bored.

It was clear to Kallus in that moment that Nota was leagues ahead of Zeb in terms of combat. Yes, he had all the training of a Lasat Honour Guard, and he was about as formidable and durable as a wookiee.

But Nota was a royal guard, armed with a weapon nearly as rare as a lightsaber. And she was trained to use it proficiently.

Kallus watched as he struggled to push himself up as Zeb continued to swing his staff, attempting to catch Nota's legs and trip her. The Zeltron woman merely laughed at his attempt, twisting her own force pike in her hands to counter, jabbing forward with it to catch Zeb's side, resulting in a burst of energy shocking the Lasat.

The breach in his defences only seemed to anger Zeb more, a theory supported by the deep growl the Lasat gave out, before barging forward with his shoulder blade. The Lasat crashed into Nota's armoured figure, forcing her to stumble backwards from the impact and out of the duel for a moment.

But the Zeltron woman was quick to counter, evading back another step out of reach of a swing from Zeb, before lifting one end of the force pike she used into the air.

Moments later, Kallus watched as Zeb was suddenly suspended in mid-air, the same yellow energy that permeated from Nota's force pike flashing around Zeb's body, causing the Lasat to groan in pain as he was immobilised.

Despite his current state, Kallus reacted swiftly, reaching down to pick up a discarded blaster from one of the fallen troopers, before letting off a shot towards Nota.

The Zeltron was too preoccupied with her duel with Zeb that by the time she heard the blaster fire there was no chance of evasion. The bolt slammed into her midsection, scorching the armour she wore and burning the skin underneath. It was not a lethal blow, but one that would force her to back off.

And back off she did, not even sparing a glance towards Kallus or even the now captured Mas Amedda. Instead, she simply took off, disappearing down another hallway into the darkness of the Sith shrine.

It was obvious that she was attempting to make a break for it!

And Kallus had no intention of letting her get away.

"Kallus!" The voice of Zeb called out from beside him. The Lasat was now free of his immobilisation, though clearly strained from it. Instead, the former honour guard held out his bow staff, gesturing for Kallus to take it.

The Fulcrum agent did without hesitation, before taking off in pursuit of Nota.

* * *

As Kallus went in pursuit of the Royal Guard, Zeb's attention was drawn to the discussion that was going on behind him.

Or more like the interrogation.

"Mas Amedda, you have evaded us for far too long. Tell me, where can I find it?" Thrawn all but spat, gesturing with his blaster towards Amedda, who seemed to back away in fear.

"I'll never tell you turncoat. Palpatine should never have trusted an outsider such as yourself. You are a traitor!" Amedda spat in return, attempting to make a break for it, only to be intercepted by Zeb, who now wore a gruff smirk on his face.

The Lasat grasped hold of Amedda roughly, spinning him and forcing him to face Thrawn, who looked livid, whilst restraining his hands behind his back.

"Get your hands off me you hairy beast!" Amedda yelled, his face becoming one that showed disgust. Zeb didn't take it personally. After all, in Lasat culture, fur was a symbol of respect and honour.

"I won't ask you again Amedda! Where is the Emperor's lab?" Thrawn actually yelled, something that honestly shocked Zeb. The Chiss Grand Admiral had always been an eerily calm individual, who it felt like always had complete control of every situation no matter how dire. The fact that he was clearly quite outraged by something, clearly whatever this lab was, suggested that it was very bad.

"I'd answer the question if I were you. A pissed Chiss is not easy to beat." Zeb quipped sarcastically, enjoying the way Mas Amedda squirmed in his arms.

Amedda seemed to contemplate his situation, and if Zeb didn't know any better he'd swear he was about to reveal all.

Across from him Thrawn waited on edge, blaster barrel pointed at Amedda's chest.

"I know next to nothing. The Acolytes of the Beyond only ever spoke of a salvation, one were they return their gods to the living world from the depths of the beyond. They did speak of a plot however, to capture those that vanquished their gods. They believe that through ritualistic sacrifice, they will restore the gods to flesh form. But that is all I know I swear!"

Mas Amedda's tone was chaotic at best, one that revealed fear and horror at his predicament, but also what seemed to be disgust. Not for Zeb or Thrawn, but for whatever this plan he spoke of was.

What Zeb was certain about was that Amedda was telling the truth. It was there in his stance, in his fear, in his voice. The way he seemed panicked and looking for a way out.

And whilst Zeb would never say it aloud, it was there in his scent.

Lasat had very good noses.

Clearly Thrawn also believed him.

"Then I thank you for your cooperation Grand Vizier, and have no further questions for you."

Zeb was about to release Amedda when Thrawn's next action caught them both by surprise. As the Chiss finished speaking he fired his blaster once, the shot burning a hole directly into Amedda's chest, who slumped to the ground dead.

Zeb could only stare down at the corpse for a few moments, his mouth open in shock.

He wasn't mad that Amedda was dead. He would have killed him if Thrawn didn't.

What did matter was that Thrawn had taken the shot in the first place.

"Karabast! You could have hit me as well!"

"Do not worry Captain Orrelios. I have perfected such shots before. You were in no danger at any point."

* * *

As Kallus rounded another corner in the maze that was the Sith shrine, a single blaster bolt sailed past his head, forcing him to cover behind a pair of crates. He was now in a large open area, one strewn with various boxes and containers.

And there, hidden behind a crate not too dissimilar from his was Nota, her gleaming red armour a dead giveaway of her location.

"You could have had everything Kallus! We could have worked together if only we'd met sooner. Imagine, us taking down the rebellion together. They'd never knew what hit them. But instead, you chose to side with those terrorists! You became everything you once swore you'd protect the galaxy from."

Nota's anger was clear, both from her speech and from the barrage of blaster bolts that came Kallus' way after she was finished.

Gripping Zeb's bow rifle in his hands, Kallus darted between a pair of containers, firing a volley of his own shots over at Nota, who skilfully avoided them.

"I swore to destroy those who threatened innocent lives. But it turned out that it was the empire that was doing that, not the rebellion!" Kallus yelled in return, peaking his head round the container slightly in hopes of gaining a line of sight on Nota.

"And what about people like Saw Gerrera? The ones who advocate radicalism in the name of victory. The ones who willingly sacrifice some for the many?" How can you say the rebellion protects the masses when you have people like him around?!" Nota spat from somewhere, her voice carrying in the large room. It was becoming clear that this would not be a traditional standoff.

Kallus would have to be on guard.

"Saw was an extremist, but he sacrificed himself for the entire galaxy. His intentions were pure, but his actions were extreme. Even he admitted that towards the end." Kallus yelled back, hoping to draw Nota towards him. She was wounded, as was he. If he could get close to her, he may be able to overpower her.

After all, she was the one that was shot.

"So that makes it all ok does it? He meant well! Well so do I Kallus, it's just a shame you won't be around to see it!"

With speed unmatched, Kallus heard movement from behind a pair of nearby crates, followed by the form of Nota vaulting over the top, force pike in hand, energy crackling from its end, barrelling towards him.

As Nota swung her staff, Kallus ducked, allowing the end to pass right over him. As it did, he engaged the bow staff's own melee function, before twisting the weapon in a horizontal manoeuvre, one end smashing into the burn mark on Nota's armour.

The blow to the already wounded part of her, followed by the brief jolt of electrical energy that ran through her body knocked her down and out of the fight, her pike falling out of arms reach.

And so she lay, on her back looking up into the eyes of Kallus, who stared down with remorse.

Her eyes showed no fear, only resignation on her part. She knew she had failed, and she was prepared to accept the consequences.

"So now what Agent?" Was all she said, as if taunting him to attack again.

Kallus considered it. Part of him wanted to kill her. To remove such a threat to him and his friends for good. After all that was part of the mission.

He chose again it however. That would have been the old Kallus. The one who commanded his troops to exterminate the Lasat on Lasan.

He was a different person now. He knew what mercy was, thanks to his friends.

And he was certain that Nota would have much more to tell him.

Closing up the bow staff back into rifle form, Kallus bent down to Nota's level, looking her in the eyes, before extracting a pair of cuffs he had for emergencies, and placing them on her wrists.

* * *

Several hours passed, and Thrawn had predictably disappeared without a trace. He had spoken briefly about some sort of plan of the Emperor's he had been looking into, and that he would be in contact when he found out more.

Kallus was fine with that. The less he had to deal with the Chiss the better.

Still, he made for a formidable ally in the direst of times. Were it not for his intervention through disguise, both Kallus and Zeb would have been left to the 'tender' mercy of Nota and Amedda.

And now Amedda was dead, and Nota…

Nota was currently being escorted towards a U-wing, flanked on either side by a pair of rebel troopers.

Apparently, shortly after his call with Ahsoka, said Togruta had informed Cassian of what was going on, who had then in turn taken it upon himself to rush to the rescue with a small band of rebels.

He had arrived late of course, but just in time to see Kallus' victory.

"We'll lock her up and interrogate her. Hopefully she will be more cooperative than that damn Terrelian we have back at base." Cassian spoke, his face grim as Nota passed by him and Kallus.

The Zeltron stopped for a moment, seemingly unfazed by the guards around her, and turned to Kallus.

The former ISB agent was surprised by her expression. Gone was the malicious smirk that had coated her face during their confrontation. Instead it was replaced by one that was more familiar. The warm comforting look she had when they had first met.

The look that had lured him in, and allowed her to deceive him.

She really was a master of disguise.

Just when he thought she would look and leave. Nota spoke, her words coming across not as a threat, but more of warning.

"The Acolytes already know where she is."

And with that the red Zeltron turned and left, willingly heading towards what was certain to be a life in a cell.

Kallus had to admit that he pitied her a bit. She had great potential.

Potential that had been taken and corrupted by the Emperor.

He only hoped that in time she would realize that, and become a better person for it.

"What about that data drive I got from her?" Kallus inquired. When he had cuffed Nota, he had discovered a heavily encrypted data drive on her body, one he had promptly confiscated. If what Thrawn had told Zeb was true, the drive had the locations of facilities holding the children that had been captured.

"K-2's already decrypting it. I'll forward whatever he finds to you Kallus. Good work today buddy."

And then it was Cassian's turn to depart, turning from where he had been standing with Kallus and lightly jogging towards his U-wing.

Kallus watched as the ship ascended into the skies above Coruscant, before it disappeared into orbit.

He may not have succeeded in his mission today, but he had made progress.

That was what mattered.

"So… what do we do in the meantime huh? Hit the nightclubs for some fun? Oh wait, you'd probably somehow end up flirting with an imperial spy again huh?" Zeb's voice came from behind, causing Kallus to turn, a broad smile on his face from the teasing of his friend.

"I think I've learned my lesson Zeb. Perhaps some food. I hear there's some good grub around here." Kallus replied, gesturing outwards towards the city around him.

Coruscant really was a marvel of a place. A city spanning an entire planet, not to the mention the areas deep below the surface.

It was, culturally, a melting pot.

"Ah why not. Who knows, maybe the 'rebellion's hottest man' can find us something fun to do for once?" Zeb replied, chuckling deeply as he spoke, causing Kallus to groan at the comment.

"You're never going to let me forget about that are you?" Kallus continued, leading the way down the steps of the former Jedi temple.

"Never my friend. Never."

 **The End**

 **Alexsandr Kallus will return in: "The Inquisitor who tried to kill me!"**

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, first things first, I'm very sorry for how long it took for this part to come out. Between personal issues, writers block, and not being at my laptop for a bit I've been struggling to write. So yeah, sorry.

Still, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know it seems like everything sort fo concludes rather quickly, but it was meant to. This section of the story has been told, and now you know what both Kallus and Zeb will be up to for a while. Can't just have them doing nothing right?

In regards to Nota, I'm sure some of you will be both surprised and confused by the sudden reveal that she was a bad guy, and feel like it kinda came out of left field a bit. However, I will say that I always planned for her to be the villain, and that I had left clues throughout this arc to hint that she was the bad guy. Some were clearly sniffed out, others were not. I guess you were all too busy either focusing on who the hell the Deathtrooper was, who were too enamoured by Nota like Kallus was.

That being said, I will go through the clues for you all now to prove my point:  
1\. So the big clue is the one that Nota herself points out in this chapter. Her codename is the 'Red Lady', and Royal Guard armour is red.  
2\. The second clue comes from the third chapter where Kallus and Nota listen to the conversation between the Royal Guard and Mas Amedda. Amedda comments on the Royal Guard's creed. In this case it alluds to the fact that the guard is not human, but rather a humanoid looking species, such as a Zeltron.  
3\. The third clue is when Kallus' and Zeb's U-wing mysteriously has an explosive device in it... moments after Nota paid them a visit.  
4\. The fourth and final clue is the most discreet however, and it comes right at the start when we first meet Nota. Throughout this story she goes by a shortened version of her real name, which is Notandum Levium, which is a Latin phrase. When translated into English, Notandum Levium means 'untrustworthy'.  
So yeah, she was planned on being the baddie from the word go. Hope you like the twist.

As for what Thrawn is up too... wait and see. He had his own mission.

Next one shot will be dealing with Ahsoka encountering the Acolytes of the Beyond. I wonder what will happen?

Now, make sure you stay around after my responses to your comments for some news on my new story, which will come out soon.

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the Kallus/Zeb partnership. Those two are awesome working together. News on my new story comes after this part.  
As for my opinion on 'Star Wars Resistance'... I like the idea and am interested in what Filoni and team will do, however I am waiting to see what the style of animation looks like. Out of all the styles I cannot stand anything that looks like anime as it hurts my eyes. (weird right?) If it is similar to Forces of Destiny then that is fine, but if it full blown anime or inspired like that (such as the whole squinty eyes to show emotion, or mouths that only open up and down then I'm gonna have a hard time watching it.)

Cranky Paws: Well done calling the identity of the Royal Guard. I worked hard to both hide it and hint at it. Glad you figured it out.  
Chopper is borderline evil with what he does. I dread to think of the images.  
Depa Billaba you say... you might be onto something. :)

Jayson-Master Of Storm: Glad you enjoyed it despite the cliffhanger. Hopefully this part was just as good.  
OC's are risky. I only hope Nota was a good enough one for people to follow.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad you enjoyed the action chapter. Hopefully this one was just as good.  
My new story will hopefully be good. Only time will tell. :)

Story Writer173: Depa Billaba will indeed be appearing in my new story. Yay. :)

Mysterious Guest one: Glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger. Hopefully this makes up for it.  
The Royal Guard was used for that exact reason. They don't do anything in the films, so I wanted them to here.

 **And now... news on my new AU story**

So, the next one shot will be the last for a while, as I have said.

But don't fret, because when I upload the next one shot, I will also be uploading the first chapter of my newest story at the same time.

The story will be a completely new and seperate AU to this one, and will be found under the normal 'Star Wars' heading on fanfiction, rather than the rebels one. Either search there, or simply use my profile instead to find it.

I'm very excited to share this new adventure with you, and I hope you like how it goes.

And before I sign off, it's only right that I give you a brief description, as well as a title to this story right? So, here it goes:

'When Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi order, she had nothing. No food, no money, no place to live. That was until the most powerful politician in the galaxy came to her to offer her something. A job."

Coming soon, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine star in: 'Agent of the Chancellor'.


	26. Ahsoka and the Acolytes

**Ahsoka and the Acolytes**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Concurrent with the Kallus as Bond stuff.**

* * *

They had caught her completely off guard, and with no way of defending herself. Ahsoka had been alone at her home, mulling through a book she had bought herself, simply relaxing. Kaeden had been out, spending the day with her sister for once, no doubt exchanging all sorts of crazy gossip about their friends and loved ones.

Morai too was not around. The convor had taken to the skies in the morning, no doubt in search of food, and had yet to return. Not that Ahsoka was concerned about her bird friend. Morai had a tendency to disappear for a few hours sometimes. There were even instances of her vanishing for a few weeks.

So that had left her completely alone when the first intruder had busted through her doorway, a lightwhip in their hands ignited. Ahsoka had barely been able to summon her lightsaber to her side in time to deflect the attack obviously intended for her.

Her first instinct was that it was an assassin sent by someone. Possibly someone loyal to the Emperor, or maybe even a goon of some renegade rebel who didn't like her.

It wouldn't surprise her if that was the case, even if Draven had mysteriously disappeared a while back.

Ahsoka was still not convinced that Maul didn't have something to do with it, but she didn't ask questions.

In truth, she didn't really want to know what the Zabrak got up to.

The lightwhip of the intruder had clashed against the white blade of her lightsaber, locking onto it with a fierce grip and attempting to wrench it from her hand. Ahsoka had held steady as she too pulled with all her strength, attempting to unbalance the intruder. The figure was dressed in a dark black cloak, one that concealed their identity, but screamed darksider to her.

The tug of war lasted for a few moments before the intruder unravelled the whip from her lightsaber, before swinging it around it sharp flicks in an attempt to overwhelm her.

Ducking beneath a stray swing, Ahsoka pivoted on her heels, bringing her blade around her body in defensive motions, deflecting the whip and stopping it from making contact with her body.

It was then that a second intruder entered the room from behind her, smashing their way through a window, also armed with a lightwhip of their own.

Delving into the force, Ahsoka unleashed a sharp push on the intruder in front of her, knocking them back, and allowing her to shift her focus to the new intruder, who came at her in a similar fashion to the first hostile.

Rotating her lightsaber in her hand, Ahsoka deflected another volley of lightwhip attacks, before being forced to turn around and deflect an attack from the intruder she had knocked to the floor.

Said figure was back up on their feet now, and more worryingly was flanked by another two figures, also armed with whips of their own.

Try as she may, Ahsoka could not deflect all of the whips at once, and before long one made it past the threshold of her saber defence, wrapping around her midsection and delivering a sharp jolt of electricity all through her body.

Ahsoka cried out in pain before slumping down onto the floor, saber rolling away from her hands, and electricity rolling through her body still, causing her to squirm in pain. It was not nearly as bad as Sidious' force lightning, which had left her scarred for life, but it was still enough to render her immobilized.

In the back of her mind, she felt something twitch in anger. What she was unsure, but right now she had bigger issues to contend with.

As the electrocution began to take its toll on her body, she began to feel herself falling into a state of unconsciousness. Before she blacked out however, she caught a glimpse of a single figure standing before her, looking down with what appeared to be disdain for her. Unlike the others he was not armed, and was quite obviously their leader.

As her head slumped to the ground, she heard the man speak.

"We have her. Place the restraints on her and load her into my ship. We must hasten to the fortress immediately."

And with that, Ahsoka blacked out.

* * *

Ahsoka was unsure how much time had passed when she awoke. Her body ached from the damage done by the lightwhip, and her head span, her vision distorted, a side effect from her loss of consciousness.

But she was alive. That itself was a success.

Except that once again, she found herself in some sort of situation.

'Kaeden's gonna kill me!' Ahsoka thought humorously to herself as she surveyed the area around her. It was dark, and she was clearly inside some sort of secret stronghold belonging to someone. She could still feel the force, which was a surprise. Had those who had captured her not realized that she could willingly escape if she wanted to?

It was then that she felt something else. Sure, she could feel the force, but she almost wished she couldn't. Rather than the comforting light she was used to, the force around her was different. It was dark and foreboding, with a sense of both horror and hatred beyond anything she could imagine. It ate away at her, threatening to awaken her inner desires, as if it was trying to control her.

And it felt familiar, like she had encountered it before.

Glancing around the room she was in in alarm, Ahsoka spotted something. Before her was a large window, one that overlooked a barren landscape. Barren that was, all except for the river of lava flowing in all directions.

"Mustafar?" Ahsoka questioned to herself quietly, staring out in horror at the planet that had become a symbol of fear for so many. Why had she been taken her?

She wasn't expecting a reply to her question, so when she received one she was genuinely both surprised and horrified.

"Correct Ms Tano, you are on Mustafar."

Ahsoka span in alarm from where she was sitting on the cold floor, away from the window overlooking the lava of Mustafar and towards a figure that was standing before her. He was the same one as before. The one who had spoken at her home after she had been captured.

Behind him, lurking in the shadows she spotted several other figures, each dressed in flowing black cloaks. The intruders who had attacked her earlier.

Ahsoka's eyes darted around the room, as if looking for a way out. There was always a way out after all, even in the most dire of circumstances. Anakin had taught her that.

When she found no immediate escape route, she shifted her eyes back to the figure before her, who was now taking a seat in a chair that rested before her.

"So, you broke into my home and took me hostage. Do I have the pleasure of knowing exactly who you all are?" Ahsoka snipped to the assembled individuals, all of which she identified as humans. Something was clearly up with that.

The figure in the chair, who Ahsoka assumed was the leader, had a face that screamed distrustful. Nothing about the man made her want to ever socialise with him, let alone talk to him. Normally, Ahsoka was willing to talk to anyone, regardless of gender, species or even looks.

But something about that man unnerved her.

And then he replied.

"I am Yupe Tashu, and we are the Acolytes of the Beyond."

Dread consumed Ahsoka. Kallus had told her about these people. Some sort of darkside worshipping cult, ones that worshipped both Sidious and Vader.

No doubt they were out for revenge.

Still, she couldn't let anything on. After all, her supposed ignorance to who they were was her only weapon at this point.

"Never heard of you."

Her response was harsh, and was not taken well by the black cloaked figures around her. A pair of them made to move forward, the handles of lightwhips in their hands ready.

That was until this man who named himself Yupe held out his hand, ordering them back.

"Oh I don't doubt that Ms Tano, after all, we work from the shadows, much like you have done. To put it simply, we are an organisation that looks to study and benefit from the darker aspects of the force, despite not being sensitive to it ourselves."

His explanation gave credit to Kallus' guess about who theses Acolytes were. Clearly they had some connection to the darkside, considering where they were currently.

"And you've captured me why? I'm not really in the business of teaching a cult how to use the force, much less the darkside of it." Ahsoka replied, a smirk coming to her face. If she could just keep up the charade of confidence, she might find a way out.

After all, she still had access to the force.

"Oh we do not need you to teach us Ms Tano, but you are important to us. Through you we will restore what you destroyed, and our masters will return."

Yupe's eyes seemed to expand in fanaticism as he spoke of his 'masters'. Ahsoka could only assume he meant Sidious and Vader.

"Tell me, do you know where on Mustafar you are? Do you know who this place belonged to?" Yupe continued, gesturing around the large room they were in.

Ahsoka assumed it was some sort of fortress of some kind, most likely built by the empire in order to…

'Oh no!' Was all Ahsoka could think. Now she knew why the darkness around her felt familiar. She had sensed it before, on Malachor.

And it appeared that even in death, the presence that was Darth Vader still emanated from his own fortress.

The look of horror in her eyes did not go unmissed by Yupe Tashu, who adopted a sinister looking smirk on his face, one that was not too dissimilar to Sidious'.

"Welcome to the abode of Lord Vader, one of the two true Lords of the Sith, and of the god that you killed!"

It was odd to hear Vader being called a god. To many he was more of a demon, an individual that only ever spelled doom for people when he appeared.

But then these Acolytes clearly worshipped both Vader and Sidious. It was no surprise that they would view them as gods.

And she was the one who had slain their gods.

"So what? I take it you are out for revenge then. Going to kill me or something?" Ahsoka inquired, trying to remain confident in the face of certain death.

Yupe laughed, something that unnerved Ahsoka even more. This man was clearly dangerous. That he found some sort of humour in her situation clearly meant that he was hiding something.

"That was the original plan, but then I had an idea. You see the Acolytes are currently divided with what to do with you. Some see you as a god slayer, such as myself. Others see you as the heir to the power of both Sidious and Vader, and wish to worship you. That I cannot allow. But I am a pragmatic man Ms Tano. If you can somehow convince me to 'worship' you, then I will let you live."

Now Ahsoka was especially creeped out. People being out to kill her was normal, and she expected it in her day to day life, thus she held no real feelings about it.

But the fact that there were some members of this darkside cult that wanted to worship her as a god… that just felt wrong.

"Hate to tell you this but I'm not god, and I'm most certainly not the heir to the throne of the Sith or whatever." Ahsoka replied, disgust in her tone. Glancing around the room, she looked for a way out.

Still none presented itself, thus she would be forced to deal with these Acolytes a bit longer.

"That is not what Lord Vader seemed to think."

Yupe's response drew her attention immediately. In his hands he held a datapad, one that clearly had something on it that was of interest to him. And if his prior words were anything to go by, Ahsoka was certain she would not like what was on it.

"You see, Lord Vader kept a journal of sorts. One full of reports he made to imperial officials, as well as what appeared to be his personal thoughts on certain matters. Mostly they make sense. That is up until the events that occurred during the Siege of Lothal. Shortly after his return to his fortress, his entries begin to become, somewhat obsessed. His focus appears to be solely on an individual he only ever refers to as 'The Apprentice'."

Ahsoka was right. She did not like the contents of the datapad one bit. She had known at the time that Vader had wanted to capture her, most likely to either kill or corrupt her. He had said as much on Malachor.

But the thought that in the last few months of his life, Vader had become obsessed with finding her gave her no comfort. The thought that the kind loving person that had been Anakin Skywalker had become something equivalent to a stalker made her shudder.

Yupe ran his hands across the datapad, as if flicking through various different entries, before settling on one to read.

"The Apprentice was spotted today on Takobo. Reports from the Seventh Sister and Fifht Brother suggest that she is still a prominent user of both Jar'Kai and a reverse Shien grip. She still possess much potential in the force, potential that only I can unlock."

Yupe them began to scroll again, moving to what Ahsoka assumed was another entry.

"The Apprentice has not reappeared since Takobo, but her influence in the growing rebellion is obvious. The use of her forehead markings to represent the 'Fulcrum' network suggests that she is the rebel spymaster. Colonel Yularen seemed surprised by this revelation. Clearly he does not think as highly of the apprentice as I do. That is his mistake. If she has managed to outmanoeuvre even him, then it is quite possible that she should assume command of ISB when she returns to my side."

Ahsoka could only feel despair as Yupe read out what was obviously Vader's private thoughts. They were private for a reason, and only now was it clear to her just how fixated he had become on her since finding out she was alive.

Yupe didn't stop there, flicking through to find another entry.

"I am now almost certain that the Apprentice was single-handled responsible for the death of the Sixth Brother on Raada only a year after the formation of the empire. Whilst reports are unclear about what transpired there, evidence suggests that the Jedi in question was armed with white lightsabers not too dissimilar to the ones the Apprentice reportedly uses to this day. Such weapons are unique, but unbefitting of my new apprentice. I will see to it that she has more acceptable weapons when she comes to me."

Ahsoka sighed. She had worked hard to cover her tracks after Raada. If anyone knew who she truly was, she would have been hunted and her alias as Fulcrum would have been exposed.

And in truth she had succeeded. For over fifteen years no one had discovered her true identity, not until Vader.

So the fact that he had purposefully attempted to track everything that she had done, even back then, only furthered her despair. Vader had really wanted her to join him.

An image of Vader flashed in her mind, on his knees, a gash on his helmet exposing his eye, handless and at her mercy, begging her to help him.

And she had killed him, rather than show mercy.

Yupe flicked the datapad again several times, clearly advancing towards what Ahsoka assumed was the end of the journal.

The man shook his head before turning to datapad around in his hand for Ahsoka to see. With little else to do, she read the entry, one that was far shorter than the previous ones.

"She is on Malachor."

And that was it. That was the last entry. There appeared to be no more, and if the date was right, it had been written only hours before their confrontation on Malachor.

Their final confrontation.

Lowering her head in shame, Ahsoka barely witnessed the smug satisfied look on Yupe's face as he powered off the datapad, passing it to a cloaked guard behind him.

"It took me a while to deduce that the apprentice was you. For some reason Lord Vader was determined to get you to join him. Many in our cause have taken that as reason to worship you. They see you as his successor. But I am not so easily swayed. So tell me Ms Tano, why was Darth Vader so obsessed with you?" Yupe snarled, leaning forward in his chair, an aura of disgust about him.

Ahsoka had no answer, not even an obvious one. Part of her wondered if it was some small part of Anakin within Vader that wanted to protect her, another wondered if it was some sort of dark sense of accomplishment if he managed to turn her.

In the end, it didn't matter. He was dead, she was not.

When Ahsoka gave no response, Yupe sighed aloud, before bending down to pick something up off of the floor.

When the Togruta looked up, her eyes widened in surprise at what was in his hands. A long cylindrical hilt of a lightsaber. Her lightsaber, from her time as a Jedi.

She had left it on Mandalore, in a grave marked with Rex'x name. What was it doing here? Had Vader recovered it?

And what exactly was Yupe planning on doing with it?

The human gently moved the hilt around in his hand, giving it a few experimental twists and turns in the process. He had yet to ignite the blade though. It was clear that he was savouring the moment somewhat.

"And amongst all of his possessions, of which were few, the one he seemed most proud of was this. At first it confused me. Why would Vader keep a lightsaber of a Jedi on a plinth in his quarters? Was it perhaps a trophy? Or maybe a shrine?" Yupe spoke, his voice full of what seemed like both awe and wonderment.

And then his eyes shifted away from the hilt in his hand, locking onto Ahsoka's eyes.

"But now, now I understand why he had it so close to him, especially knowing who it belonged to, and who he planned on returning it too."

Which a flick of his wrist, Yupe fingered the ignition button on the lightsaber, the blade flaring to life.

However, the sight of the blade only sent deep feelings of horror down her spine. Seeing the blade as it was made her feel sick.

No longer was it the bright emerald that it had been during her day, but instead, the blade was a deep red, the light from the weapon cascading over both Yupe and Ahsoka, bathing them in crimson light.

Ahsoka knew instantly what had happened. Vader had taken her lightsaber and defiled it. Twisted and corrupted the crystal within it, destroying everything in it that had belonged to Ahsoka Tano, and turning it entirely over to his darkness.

And from both the journal entries of Vader, and Yupe's own words, the reason behind it was obvious.

Vader had intended to return the saber to Ahsoka, as a symbol of not only his power, but of the destruction of his past.

He had taken his own steps to destroy parts of Ahsoka Tano, just as he had Anakin Skywalker. All in the name of her returning to his side.

Ahsoka had to stop herself from retching at the sight. Never in a million years did she ever anticipate something like this!

Yupe chose that moment to continue onwards. "Lord Vader put so much faith in you. He was certain of your loyalty to him. But in the end you betrayed him, like everyone else he once claimed he held dear. For that, you are no heir to our master's power, but his enemy. And for that, you must die!"

Ahsoka did not flinch at the dark tone of voice used by Yupe. She was used to death threats on a daily basis. Growing up a child soldier had removed all fear of death for her.

Still, that didn't mean she had any intention of dying today, much less by the lightsaber that Yupe Tashu currently held.

It was then that she felt something. A pinprick at the back of her mind. Something was coming. A being of the force. It was dark, not unlike the fortress's aura around her, but different, as if it was in control, rather than spiralling around in chaos.

And it was recognizable.

Ahsoka had to resist the urge to smirk, less she give the game away.

That being said, she did decide to have some fun considering who was coming for her.

"Quick question Mr Tashu? If Vader is your god, and I am viewed as some sort of heir to his power by your followers, wouldn't killing me bring about the wrath of your own god upon you for your heresy?"

The silence that followed was golden to Ahsoka, even as she kept a dumb look upon in her face as a form of mockery. Behind Yupe, the various black cloaked figures began to look to each other, as if contemplating Ahsoka's words.

Yupe meanwhile simply stared down at Ahsoka, distaste in his eyes for her, clearly not threatened at all.

"Lord Vader is dead Ms Tano, and we are the instruments of his will." He replied, taking one step forward and raising the crimson blade above his head.

"I thought gods were immortal? Do you really want to risk it? After all, you know what a Sith Lord is capable of, don't you?" Ahsoka continued, smiling sweetly up at the man who was soon to be her executioner.

The black cloaked figures continued to look around, some clearly worried, others not.

But Yupe's face remained unchanged.

"We are the faithful Ms Tano. Lord Vader would never harm us, in life or death."

"We shall see Mr Tashu. We shall see." Ahsoka replied, the pinprick in her head now much stronger, indicating it was closer.

No one moved for a moment, the only sound in the room being the ominous hum of the lightsaber in Yupe's hand.

Ahsoka could see he was preparing to swing.

If only he knew.

And then another sound flooded into the room, as well as a terrifying sight over by a doorway that clearly led into the room.

A crimson lightsaber burst through the metal door, beginning to slowly cut a circular hole in it, a hole large enough for someone to come through.

The Acolytes burst into various actions, some dropping to their knees in horror, others readying their lightwhips for a fight.

Amongst the commotion, Ahsoka couldn't help but visibly smirk at the cries of voices around her.

"It is Lord Vader! He had come for us!"

"We have blasphemed! Have mercy Lord Vader!"

"She IS the heir to his power! All hail Lady Tano!"

"What Jedi nonsense is this!?"

The last voice was Yupe's, who had now turned away from Ahsoka and was approaching the door, lightsaber at the ready. From the way he held it it was clear he had no training with such a weapon.

Not that it would matter for long if he did.

"It would appear that your god is most displeased with you." Ahsoka couldn't help but call out in mockery as the Acolytes entered various stages of panic. She might not agree fully with what was about to happen, but she wouldn't stop it.

After all, they had been about to kill her.

Yupe seemingly snarled at her for a moment, before his attention was drawn back to the crimson blade that was protruding through the door into the room. Said blade had now completed a complete circle, melting away the metal and causing it to slowly fall forward, exposing the room beyond it.

Nothing came through it at first, the room around Ahsoka eerily quiet. She knew what was on the other side. She could feel it.

Movement then occurred. A small entity came barrelling through the cut open doorway, flying high into the air above the occupants of the room, hooting all the while, causing the attention of the Acolytes to shift to the strange bird like animal that had appeared from nowhere unexplained.

It was clear to Ahsoka that it was merely a distraction from the main threat, one that entered the room seconds later.

A terrifying roar of rage pierced the air, coupled with the sound of air being distorted by a fast spinning lightsaber blade.

Ahsoka watched as a rotating red blade came spinning through the doorway, controlled by a familiar Zabrak, who pivoted on his heels as he entered and cleaved a pair of the Acolytes in two.

By the time the Acolytes had realised what was going on, only three of them remained, the rest having been cut down by Maul's wrath. Ahsoka had to admit that it was good to see the Zabrak, even if he was slaughtering a group of people.

Not that she blamed him mind you. They were worshipping not only Vader, but Sidious too. Maul would always have his internal hatred of anyone loyal to his former master.

Ahsoka watched as one of the remaining Acolytes attempted to attack with his lightwhip, wrapping it round one end of Maul's crimson double bladed lightsaber. The Zabrak snarled in response pulling with all his might and forcing the Acolyte to lose his balance. The loss of balance proved to be lethal, as the cloaked figure fell forward onto one end of Maul's saber, impaling himself and killing him instantly.

The second remaining Acolyte then attempted to attack, only to suddenly be held aloft by Maul through the force. Ahsoka could hear the poor man chocking as Maul squeezed his throat, only to sudden be released to the floor dead.

That just left Yupe Tashu, who stood still with horror on his face at the massacre of his followers. The lightsaber in his hand fell from his grip, his entire body giving out underneath him as he slumped to his knees, as if preying.

Not that it mattered to Maul. The Zabrak clearly had no time for worshippers, let alone ones that had captured his friend. Instead, the Zabrak simply moved past Yupe, swinging his blade lightly in the process and decapitating the man, before heading over to Ahsoka to release her wrist restraints.

Rubbing her wrists gently to sooth the cramp that had formed, Ahsoka accepted Maul's gesture of help to stand before she spoke.

"How did you know where I was?" She inquired to the Zabrak, who still seemed to be calming down from what Ahsoka could only call a blood rage.

"Your avian friend told me. I don't think she likes me very much Lady Tano." Maul replied, gesturing to the creature that was now flying towards Ahsoka, before perching itself on the top of her montrals.

"Don't take it the wrong way Maul. Morai is a bit picky with her friends." Ahsoka replied, lifting one hand to the convor to lightly stroke her beak. The convor hooted again in appreciation, clearly happy for the safety of her friend.

"Tell me about it. The bird compared me to her brother to begin with, whoever the kriff that is. Still, are you unharmed my friend." Maul replied, his golden eyes showing a small if not brief look of concern.

Stretching her arms above her head, Ahsoka nodded. If worst had come to pass, she was almost certain she would have found a way out of such a dire situation. She hoped at least.

However, either out of the 'kindness' of his heart, or because he wanted something, Maul had rescued her.

The Acolytes had openly attacked her today, and whilst their leader may now very well be dead thanks to Maul, Ahsoka was no fool. There would be others, each as dedicated to continuing Darth Sidious' legacy.

And if she was one of their targets, that was fine with her. She would be ready for a fight.

And if they dared come after anyone she cared about, then they would need all the power of their so-called 'gods' to save them.

Looking out of the window again, Ahsoka's eyes were drawn to the flowing rivers of lava. Dangerous, yet surprisingly calm. In control.

That was she hoped she was these days. In control.

Closing her eyes briefly, Ahsoka centred herself in the force, before she began to head for the door, Maul following beside her, and Morai above her.

Before she left however, something caught her eyes. A single silver cylindrical hilt of a lightsaber.

Her lightsaber. The one Vader had corrupted.

Part of her wanted to take it and keep it. To ensure that no one would ever use it again.

But another part of her wanted to leave it. It was no longer hers. And even if it was, someone else had corrupted it. All in the name of returning it to her.

Not for the first time, Ahsoka found herself disgusted at the actions of the man who used to be her master.

Instead, she took a deep breath and bent down, scooping the hilt into her hand and bringing it close to her chest, as if it was some sort of prized possession.

She knew what she wanted to do with it.

* * *

Minutes later, she found herself standing outside of Vader's fortress on Mustafar, overlooking a lake of lava, the hilt of her old lightsaber in her hand.

It was her past. Of a time when she had been a Jedi, not whatever she was now.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had always told her that 'her lightsaber was her life'.

But she had a new life now. One full of rest and general happiness. Her old life was gone. Dead thanks to the actions of the empire.

And thus, she no longer needed to keep any real aspect of it alive, much less her old saber.

Gripping the hilt tightly in her hands, she reared her arm back, and threw the hilt down towards the pool of lava, where it was instantly consumed by the raging fires of Mustafar.

Her old lightsaber was a symbol of the past, one that Vader had tried to control.

Now she had new sabers, and if a lightsaber was truly her life, then she wanted the one that came with them.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, as someone who has no real knowledge of either Yupe Tashu or the Acolytes of the Beyond aside from what I have been able to read online, I hope I managed to portray them decently here. If not, then just imagine this is some sort of over the top cell with their worship.

Also, sorry for already killing Yupe. But hey, at least he wasn't pushed down a hole like in canon huh?

And Maul and Morai to the rescue is always fun to right. Lucky Ahsoka had friends around today.

So yeah, this marks the beginning of the break in this one shot series. My focus in now on my new AU story, 'Agent of the Chancellor', which will make it's grand appearance shortly after this one shot is uploaded. I do hope you enjoy it. :)

Anyway, I have no idea when the next one shot will be, or what it will be about, but I do have a few ideas in mind. So, I will give some ideas/titles as tease, and let you lot tell me what one you want to see. So, the possible one shots are:

1\. Kanera wedding  
2\. The Green Eyed Monster  
3\. Binks and the Bro  
4\. Barriss and Ahsoka reunite  
5\. Sith afterlife

Hope those wet your appetite for the distant future, he he.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. I will reply to your comments on this one shot in the future, so no worries there. :)

TerminatorJedi1995: I am both sorry and not sorry for revealing that Nota was a traitor, especially considering you were liking her and Kallus' interactions, but it is what it is. It wouldn't be a Bond spook without a traitor in the midst.  
Still, glad you enjoyed the arc overall. I had great fun writing lots of Kallus and Zeb, as well as a smidge more Thrawn.  
The Acolytes certainly came for Ahsoka. Too bad Maul and Morai were around to stop them.  
Don't be sad that this saga is on a break. Hopefully my new AU will fill the void nicely. I can only hope people enjoy it as much as they did my main stories.  
As for your guessess regarding the new story, guess you'll have to tune in to find out what happens. :)

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the Kallus centric arc. It was great fun to write it all. I'm glad you liked the reveal of Nota being the villain. It was hard to pull off convincingly, so I only hope I succeeded.  
As the person who originally requested that I do something with the Acolytes, I hope this chapter fills that request. I'm not ovetly familiar with them, so I took some creative liberties. Still, hope you like their appearance.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see the direction of the story of Star Wars Resistance, I just need to see some footage first to know what the style will be like.  
And I hope you enjoy my new AU story.

Cranky Paws: Thanks, glad you thought the chapter was brilliant. It was hard to write, but I got there in the end.  
Nota was indeed crazy, and Zeb was as Zeb as I could make him.  
I'm also glad you enjoy my interpretation of Thrawn. He is still the hardest character to write for in my eyes. He has too be OP, but not too OP at the same time.

The Sapphire One: Thanks, I'm glad you really like my series. It has been, and still is great fun to write.  
I understand the problems with the first episode. It isn't perfect, but it set the scene well in my opinion, as well as how the characters would interact with one another. I have no intention of doing an AU version of it, but I could do a one shot addressing the lack of bonding and Zeb being an arse in the future. :)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: 'Epic' is quite the complementary word. Thank you. :)  
Kallus is great to write for, especially when he interacts with people like Thrawn or Zeb. There will be more Kallus to come as well, so hopefully that will be something to look forward to.  
Hopefully my new story lives up to expectation. Hopefully I've not overhyped it too much to the point where it is a disappointment.

SLE's fave guest: No worries about missing a chapter. We all busy sometimes. :)  
Still, glad you enjoyed the conclusion to the Kallus as Bond arc, even if the reveal as Nota did not really come as a surprise.  
And yeah, her insulting the beard is downright heretical. Shame on you Nota!

Mysterious Guest one: Glad you enjoyed the conclusion. Nota is loyal to a fault, that is her character failing. But yeah, just a shame her loyalty was to Palpy.  
Kallus and Zeb teamups are awesome. Suffice to say I will write more of them working together. :)


	27. The Sith Afterlife

**The Sith Afterlife**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Immediately after Maul kills Sidious**

* * *

Darth Sidious awakened to find himself in unfamiliar territory. Why he had been lying on his back in the middle of what looked to be a dying forest was unknown to him, but clearly it had happened for some reason. Sitting up from his position, Sidious began to glance around at the trees around him. The forest was not exactly dense, but rather sparse, with plenty of space between the trees for movement.

However, what truly caught his golden eyes was not the number of trees, but rather their colour.

There was no sign of the usual mixture of greens and browns that were almost universal for plants and trees, but rather the various almost monolithic trees around him were an oily black in hue, and almost appeared to be shimmering, as if not truly there.

Rising to his feet slowly, Sidious scowled slightly, his nose picking up some rank stench nearby. If he didn't know any better, he would say it quite literally smelled like death.

Shifting his focus, Sidious began to walk into the trees, his long cloak brushing along the ground beneath him. It was only now that he realized that he was barefooted. What was going on?

Closing his eyes, Sidious attempted to delve into the force, to try and figure out exactly what had happened.

So it came as both a great and horrifying surprise when he realized he could not sense anything around him through the force. He was, to the best of his knowledge, cut off from it.

Him! Darth Sidious! Ruler of a galactic empire, master of the Sith, cut off from the force altogether!

Was this some sort of Jedi trick?! Or some prank by the Inquisitors? Thrawn's pet maybe?!

Ideas flooded into Sidious' head, each making him angrier and angrier as the time passed by.

It was then that he remembered!

Colours and faces flashed in his memories. Orange and red, blue and white.

Togruta and Zabrak.

Tano and Maul!

He fought them, and he had lost!

Or had he? He was not dead! He was here, instead, amongst a sparse forest of oily trees, alive, and in one piece.

Sidious began to cackle aloud. Of course he survived. He would always survive.

The force may have left him temporarily, but it was still with him. And it would still be his servant.

"Master." A voice echoed across the forest around him, Sidious freezing in his movement as he recognized it. One didn't forget the cybernetic sound of it, nor the telltale hiss of the respirator that kept his former apprentice alive.

Turning to the source of the voice, Sidious smiled at the tall imposing black figure before him.

"Lord Vader, my friend. This is a surprise, I had assumed you died on Malachor."

Vader said nothing in return, and made no gesture to suggest that he had heard Sidious' statement.

That didn't bother Sidious in the slightest. He was used to Vader's silent brooding.

"Tell me Lord Vader, do you know where we are currently?" Sidious enquired, genuinely confused about his surroundings. Never had he heard of a place such as this before!

Once again, Vader did not reply, the only sound emanating from him being the sound of his mechanical breathing.

This time round Sidious turned to face him, a grim look on his face. Usually Vader would have had some sort of response to a question. He was only the apprentice after all, and his master had asked him something.

"Lord Vader, did you hear me?" Sidious snarled, clenching his fist tightly in anger.

"You abandoned me to die master! You tried to replace me!" Vader boomed out, his voice loud and terrifying. Sidious had never been scared of Vader before, but this unerved even him.

"It is the way of the Sith my apprentice. I assumed you had fallen, and thus sought your slayer as a worthy replacement. Though it seems I was mistaken. Perhaps now you can reclaim your place by my side as it should be." Sidious replied, keeping his tone steady. In the end, it didn't matter who his apprentice was. They were simply tools to be cast aside when the time was right, and Vader was no different.

But he didn't need to know that!

Vader did not respond as expected. Rather than bow his head in submission as he had many times before, the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker now took a different approach.

Sidious had to force himself not to flinch at the snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting, the bright crimsons blade casting its colour over Vader's black armour, making him even more imposing than he already was.

"Lord Vader! What is the meaning of this!?" Sidious snarled in response as Vader began to advance slowly, the heavy clunking of his boots echoing throughout the oily forest.

"As you said my master, it is the way of the Sith to betray one another. Now, you will die!"

Vader's tone was one of clear evident hatred, fueled entirely by a desire to see Sidious dead.

And that was something Sidious could not allow.

"How unfortunate." Sidious muttered in reply, before reaching into his cloak. He may not be connected to the force, but he still could use a lightsaber.

However, it was then that Sidious made another shocking discovery.

His hands were gone!

And in their place was a pair of stumps where his hands had clearly been sliced off, the telltale scorch marks of a lightsaber as proof on the edge of the stumps.

A flare of terror flooded through Sidious. He had no hands, and no means of defending himself from Vader's wrath.

Falling backwards, Sidious once again found himself on his back as he began to scuttle away from the approaching cyborg.

"Lord Vader! Don't!" Sidious all but pleaded one last time.

But it did not work.

"Die!"

And with that Vader swung his crimson blade downwards towards Sidious' terrified form, the Sith master screaming in terror as it happened.

* * *

Darth Sidious awakened to find himself in unfamiliar territory. Why he had been lying on his back in the middle of what looked to be a dying forest was unknown to him, but clearly it had happened for some reason. Sitting up from his position, Sidious began to glance around at the trees around him. The forest was not exactly dense, but rather sparse, with plenty of space between the trees for movement.

And he could have sworn he had already experienced this exact feeling, not moments ago.

Rising to his feet, Sidious began to glance in every direction. He was still cut off from the force, and from the brief glance down at his hands he could still see that he had none.

But right now his concern was elsewhere.

"Where are you Vader you traitor! Come out and face me!" Sidious boomed aloud, his golden eyes surveying each and every tree, waiting to see if there was any indication of the black cyborgs presence.

A few minutes of desperate and frantic searching later, Sidious began to believe that his former apprentice was no longer around.

Suffice to say the Sith master was no more than confused. Whatever this place was was something he had never even heard of before. Was it perhaps some sort of nexus of the force. Or perhaps a meeting spot for those deemed worthy by the darkside.

Or perhaps it was an afterlife of some kind, considering Vader's presence and all.

But he hadn't died, had he? He had escaped, as he always did? Maul and Tano certainly had not been able to kill him!

It was then that Sidious heard movement, coming from behind him. Spinning on his heel, Sidious glanced out at the thick array of oily trees before him, half expecting something, or someone to walk out.

If it was Vader again, he'd be ready this time.

Not that he could truly do much without his connection to the force, or without hands in general.

Truth be told, he was defenceless, and dare he say, weak.

Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

Nothing emerged from the trees before him at first, but the sound of rustling trees continued. He'd assume it was the wind, if he could have felt any blowing against him that was. The air was oddly stale, and that only unnerved Sidious more.

The rustling began to grow closer, and closer, and closer, and beneath his thick cloak Sidious could feel his skin begin to sweat in aprehension.

And then a figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, and Sidious eyes widened in both horror and surprise.

"You?!" Sidious whispered as the tall man dressed in regal clothes approached him, a venomous look on his face, his pointed beard only further adding to the sharp lines that made up his wrinkled face.

"Me!" The man snarled back, his eyes blazing gold in hatred.

"Impossible! You died Lord Tyranus, on the Invisible Hand. Skywalker decapitated you!" Sidious exclaimed as the man who had been his apprentice before Vader approached him slowly, much as Vader had previously.

"Indeed I was Lord Sidious, by your own orders if I recall. Now it is time for my revenge." The figure of Count Dooku spoke, his ever pompous voice reeking of self importance. Sidious had always despised the man.

As Sidious began to cautiously back away, he found himself suddenly suspended in the air with what felt like a rope being tightened around his neck.

Sidious eyes bulged as he realised what was happening, all the while the grip around his neck growing tighter and tighter. Before him, Dooku had one hand out, gesturing brutally with a clawed hand towards his former master, a dark satisfied smirk on his face.

"Tell me master, how does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change? Speaking from experience, I know it is quite painful." Dooku boasted, the smark never leaving his face, even as Sidious vision began to darken due to lack of oxygen.

It was then that Sidious began to feel the grip around his neck loosen, and oxygen flood back into his body.

And then Dooku spoke again, still suspending Sidious above the ground.

"Choking someone with the force, while effective, is not as satisfying as this though!"

In an instant the shape of Dooku's hand changed from a claw into an outward position, fingertips pointing directly towards Sidious' form. The Sith master yelled out in shock at the realization of what was about to happen.

Lightning erupted from Count Dooku's hand, crashing into Sidious' body and sending volt after volt of deadly energy through him. Sidious began to scream in agony as he felt his skin begin to burn and cook, much as it had years ago at the hands of his own lightning. Back then it had disfigured him badly.

But now there was no way to stop it. He was not the one in control. Dooku was.

And from the elder man's face Sidious could tell he had no intention of ceasing anytime soon.

The lightning continued to burn into his body, his breathing beginning to grow heavily out of sync, his heart rapidly beating out of control.

But still Dooku continued, shifting his hand in various motions to direct the energy in vicious arcs, scorching each part of his former master's form.

Sidious screamed and howled in agony, until everything went dark.

* * *

Darth Sidious awakened to find himself in unfamiliar territory. Why he had been lying on his back in the middle of what looked to be a dying forest was unknown to him, but clearly it had happened for some reason. Sitting up from his position, Sidious began to glance around at the trees around him. The forest was not exactly dense, but rather sparse, with plenty of space between the trees for movement.

No! Wait!

He had done this before! And Vader had come to kill him!

No, it had been Dooku that was out to kill him, not Vader!

But he remembered Vader, and his lightsaber!

And Dooku, and the lightning!

What was going on?

"Master?" A chorus of voices echoed from behind Sidious as he vaulted to his feet in terror, causing the Sith Lord to pivot sharply, taking in the assembled group before him.

A large collection of individuals all stood before him, each a different species, but each dressed in armour adorned with the imperial cog.

Glancing between each face, Sidious identified each species.

There was a Mirialan, and a Miraluka. A Dowutin also stood among them, as well as several other species that even Sidious could not identify.

And there, at the front of the assembled group stood a Pau'an male, a fierce look on his face.

It was then that Sidious realized exactly who stood before him.

Sidious watched as each figure gripped hold of a hilt of a lightsaber, igniting the blades with what appeared to be fury. The group before him was now bathed in red light, and grew ever closer, some of their blades beginning to rotate viciously, whilst others remained still and poised to strike.

As Sidious continued to survey the group coming towards him, clearly intent on killing him, he noticed the specific lack of a certain Terrelian Jango Jumper.

However, Sidious had no time to dwell on such thoughts, not as the first murderous individual barred down upon him, a chorus of dark laughter from his siblings echoing throughout the oily trees.

* * *

Darth Sidious awakened...

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So... surprise one shot for you all. Hope you like.

Truth be told we know a far amount about what happens to lightside users when they die, but I always wondered what the Sith equivalent would be. Thus, this idea was born. I'll leave the implications as to what happens to Sidious for the rest of eternity to you lot ok? :)

Anyway, just thought I'd post this one shot as I had inspiration to write it. My focus is still on my main story for now, which is currently five chapters in and I am in the process of writing the sixth, so progress is being made on that end as well. Feel free to check it out if you haven't already. It's called 'Agent of the Chancellor' (shameless self promotion is shameless)

No idea what the next one shot will be or when it will be. When I get inspiration I guess.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Mysterious Guest one: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Having Maul show up and the acolytes thinking it was Vader come for revenge was a funny idea in my head. Poor guys really didn't know what they were in for.  
Binks and the Bro will come, and yes it will feature a certain Gungan. ;)

Cranky Paws: Glad you enjoyed the symbolism of Ahsoka destroying her old sabers for her new ones. She looks cooler with the white ones anyway.  
Barriss and Ahsoka reuniting will come, I promise. Hopefully you like the direction I take it in.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: I'm glad you enjoyed all aspects of the one shot. Vader's diary was hard to write. It was even harder to make it convincing that he kept a diary to begin with!

Travis Middleton: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed my characterization of the Acolytes, since you were the one who requested them in the first place.  
I couldn't resist the in universe joke of Sam Witwer playing both Maul and the Son. It was too good to turn down.  
Hopefully you liked this one shot as well, since you were interested in it.

SLE's fave guest: Glad you still like my creepy possessive Vader. He is fun to write for.  
Ahsoka is indeed no Jedi any longer, thus she no longer needs her old sabers.  
Sam Witwer is Darth Maul... no question. Maul does not exist, it is only Darth Witwer!  
The green eyed monster will be a humourous one to write, its just a case of figuring out who is effected by it and who will be the most humourous in it.


	28. Reunion

**The Reunion**

 **A.N.: Timeline setting: A few years after 'To Take Down An Emperor'. Connected to one of the previous ones shots, ;The Healer'.**

* * *

Ezra Bridger sat in the pilot seat of the Phantom II, hands steady on the joystick as he piloted the transport through the clouds around him. He was no expert in piloting himself, even with Hera's training, but he knew enough to be able to do this solo.

It also helped that the weather seemed to be stable today. There was no harsh wind storm, or thunderous shower. Just calm air for him to fly to. That was one thing off his mind at least, for he was almost sure that today would either end with happiness and joy, or anger and rage.

Ezra wouldn't be too surprised if it was the latter, considering what he was about to.

It had been late on night on Yavin Four. The majority of the crew had either been asleep, or completing menial tasks around the rebel base, most likely paperwork. The only person who seemed to be actively awake was Kallus of all people. Then again, Ezra wasn't sure if Kallus ever really slept. The man was a workaholic!

Ezra himself had just been climbing into his bunk when his personal comm link had flashed at him. At first guess he assumed it was another mission of some kind, or some report he needed to give to someone.

It hadn't been either of them, and it had been sent to his personal account, as opposed to his more heavily encrypted officer account he used as a Lieutenant Commander of the rebellion.

His interest gained, Ezra had opened the message, his eyes widening at it's contents. It was a short simple message from an individual he had met unexpectedly on his travels, one who harbored a dark past filled with regret and remorse. He had suspected that this day would come, when the woman he had met would build up enough confidence to approach him to help her.

And he was more than willing to help reunite two old friends, even if their friendship had ended badly.

And so it was that he had in the thick of night borrowed the Phantom, with authorization from Hera, and began his journey.

The trip through hyperspace to Mirial had been short and uneventful, a vast difference to his last trip to the planet. This time round there had been no TIE Defender to shoot him down, for which Ezra was grateful. He hate to have to tell Hera that he had wrecked yet another Phantom.

Sabine would probably kill him too to be fair. After all, the Mandalorian woman had spent a lot of time and effort on painting the damn shuttle.

Landing on the planet had been easy too, and the woman who had called for him was already waiting upon his arrival. She looked nervous on first glance, terrified even. Ezra understood why. Frankly, in her position, there was no way in a million years he would ever try to do what she wanted to do.

She may not have realized it, but she was being very brave today. Ezra could see why she had been a Jedi in the past.

The Mirialan woman had boarded the Phantom in silence, taking her position in the co-pilot seat, her eyes darting around in what Ezra assumed was apprehension.

It occurred to Ezra that this could very well be the first time she had been off the planet for years, considering her past. Her time spent as a spiritual healer had kept her busy.

When it had appeared she was settled and comfortable, Ezra had thrown a warm smile her way and taken control of the ship again, lifting it into orbit and preparing the hyperdrive for the second time today.

The second trip was just as uneventful as the first trip, but had left time for discussion between the two.

"So how exactly do you know Ahsoka? Is she your teacher?" The Mirialan woman that Ezra knew as Salvia asked, her voice light and gentle, but clearly hiding her inner doubts and worry about the impending reunion.

"She's more of a second master in a way, offering me advice when Kanan's falls through, which is rare as it is." Ezra replied, as he watched the vortex of blue light through the cockpit window.

"I don't recall anyone named Kanan in the temple when I was there. Did he change his name?" Salvia responded, clearly confused.

Ezra nodded in reply. Surely there was no harm in telling Salvia these things. After all, she was trying to, in her own words, find redemption.

And from what he had learnt as a Jedi, they believed strongly in second chances.

Ahsoka's alliance with Maul was evidence enough for that!

"Yeah he did. Back then he was called Caleb Dume, but changed it to hide after the Jedi purge."

From the corner of his eye Ezra saw Salvia's eyes widen slightly in what he assumed was recognition. It appeared that, despite Kanan's statements refuting it, young Caleb Dume was a well known name around the old order.

Ezra could only begin to fathom why his master was so notorious.

"Well he's taught a strong young padawan. You should be proud of yourself. I know I would be if you were my padawan." Salvia replied, her voice sounding happy and enthusiastic for the first time coming aboard the Phantom.

Ezra had nodded his thanks, before turning his attention back to monitoring the various readouts around the cockpit. The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, both either watching the vortex of hyperspace, or checking the various readouts.

Then Salvia spoke again, her voice timid and unsure.

"Do you think she will forgive me. I know I wouldn't."

Ezra had thought long and hard about this, even if it wasn't his to think about. Yes, Salvia had betrayed Ahsoka, and practically destroyed her life for a time being.

But the Togrutan woman had had changed since then. Her life had not been ruined, but merely altered.

And now she was happy, by her own admission, something that had not happened since the Clone Wars.

Salvia on the other hand was another story. She had paid the price, done her time, and was still evidently racked by everlasting guilt over what she had done. It was clear from when Ezra had met her before that Salvia regretted her actions, and that she wanted either to make amends, or at the very least have the opportunity to apologize, even if it wasn't accepted.

In the end, that was what mattered most. That she tried at the very least.

That was the response he gave to Salvia, who seemed despondent at it, but understanding at the same time.

The rest of the trip through hyperspace had been silent, as had the approach to the moon that Ahsoka Tano now called home. He had only ever been to her personal apartment once before, shortly after the mission to eliminate the Emperor. He and Kanan had traveled there with Obi-Wan for a simple personal visit. It was a rather spacious place for one person, holding all the necessities that one would need to live comfortably in the middle of nowhere.

It was, in Ezra's mind, the perfect place for Ahsoka to retire to after so many years of fighting. Plus Ezra was certain that it wasn't just her home after all now.

As the Phantom cleared the clouds in the sky, the ride became even smoother. Gently tilting the joystick that controlled the angle of the transport, Ezra angled the ship downwards for a comfortable landing.

When he felt the ship touch the floor, he powered off it's systems, glancing out at the small house in the distance. Both he and Salvia would have to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

The walk barely took them five minutes, not that Ezra was truly expecting it to take long in the first place. After all his training, both physical and mental, the walk had barely been more than a simple stroll.

Salvia appeared to be the same. She seemed composed and steadfast, as if determined to do what she had come here to do. Ezra wasn't sure if it was a brave face she was putting on, but he wasn't going to risk pointing it out and destabilizing her mentally. He knew firsthand what regret could do to a person.

Instead, he reached into the force, trying to find her presence within it. Her signature was there, just barely. It was as if she was purposefully trying to conceal it, almost out of shame.

Still, he sent what reassuring energy he could to it, hoping it would keep her calm.

And then, before he knew it, they had arrived at the front door.

Turning around, he locked eyes with Salvia one last time.

"You ready for this?"

Salvia hesitated, her eyes giving away the turmoil within. She was about to face her entire past, all contained within one person. It was only natural that she was scared.

But still, despite this, the Mirialan seemed resolute. She closed her eyes briefly, taking several slow steady breaths, before nodding to Ezra.

In response, the young Jedi nodded back, before turning around and knocking on the door thrice.

From the other side of the door, Ezra managed to pick up the sound of movement, as well as a light voice stating they were coming. It was early morning on the moon, meaning that the occupants most likely had only just gotten up. Hopefully they wouldn't mind the early morning disruption.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a figure stood before them, one that was not Ahsoka.

"Hey, Ezra, it's good to see you. What's up?" Kaeden Larte spoke, her voice as chipper as ever. As long as Ezra had known the woman she was cheerful, never letting any darker more upsetting emotions take hold, which was remarkable, considering what she had endured years before at the hands of an Inquisitor.

Ezra liked Kaeden. In a strange way, she reminded him of his own mother. Always kind and compassionate, and willing to help anyone who needed it. She was good match for the usually hectic Togruta that she now lived with. She kept her balanced and in control.

A fulcrum in a way.

"Hey Kaeden, is Ahsoka in? I've got someone with me who needs to speak to her." Ezra replied as he was pulled into an embrace by Kaeden. That was another thing about the dark skinned woman. She was a very loving individual.

Behind him, he felt Salvia shift on her heels, clearly confused by the sudden appearance of a woman who was not Ahsoka in what was supposedly Ahsoka's house.

"Yeah she's in Ezra. Doing her morning meditation. She'll be down in a minute." Kaeden replied, gesturing for Ezra to enter into the house before glancing over at Salvia, "Who's this with you then?"

"This is Salvia. She's a friend of Ahsoka's from before the fall of the republic. She wants to talk to Ahsoka about something."

Kaeden's face went through a myriad of emotions in several seconds. There was doubt, and then concern, and then suspicion, before acceptance.

"Ok then, come on in Salvia. Can I get you anything while we wait for our favorite Togruta?" Kaeden replied, stepping aside in the process to welcome Salvia into the home.

For the first time since the door opened Salvia spoke, her voice soft and gentle, with a hint of trepidation. Ezra suspected he knew why. Ahsoka's force signature was very strong when in close proximity to it, especially after being away from it for a while.

"No thank you, I'm ok."

Before anymore discussion could be had, the sound of feet slowly walking down padded stairs hit Ezra's ears. Glancing at Salvia, Ezra noticed that she had frozen, her entire body going tense in dread. Kaeden's expression was the exact opposite. A bright smile was plastered on her face.

Seconds later, a familiar Togruta rounded the corner from the bottom of the stairs, dressed in unexpectedly casual clothing devoid of any armour. It was a far cry from the usual attire the former Jedi wore.

Ahsoka spotted Ezra first, a surprised smile coming to her face first as she moved to great the young Jedi.

"Ezra! This is a welcome surprise. Is everything ok?"

Before Ezra could even get out a response, Kaeden interrupted.

"Ezra's brought someone to see you. Apparently she's an old friend of yours."

The look of confusion on Ahsoka's face was brief, before her eyes shifted across the hallway they were in, looking onto the figure of Salvia, who still stood still.

Ezra watched Ahsoka for reaction. For a moment, there was none, and then confusion.

And then her eyes sharpened suddenly in what appeared to be recognition.

Ahsoka's face contorted suddenly, in what Ezra could only describe as feral rage. He knew Togruta were a naturally carnivorous species of hunter gatherers, but he had never expected to see Ahsoka in such a way. The former Jedi was all but snarling, her sharp canine teeth suddenly being bared to the world.

And then one word escaped Ahsoka's mouth, in a tone Ezra had never heard before.

"You!" It was said with utter contempt and hatred, as if she was spitting acid out of her gums. Had he not known that Ahsoka was a genuinely nice person, he'd almost mistake her for some monster out for blood. He knew that Ahsoka and Salvia's relationship had ended badly. But he had never expected this reaction.

What happened next however scared him even more. Ahsoka's normally bright blue eyes flashed golden briefly, and Ezra's senses were overcome with a rush of the darkside of the force.

And then, just like that the feeling was gone, and Ahsoka's eyes were bright blue again.

And with that she promptly stormed off back up the stairs, leaving a despondent Salvia, a horrified Ezra, and a confused Kaeden in her wake.

* * *

Barriss Offee had expected this reaction. She knew that Ahsoka would hate her. Did hate her. She hated herself for what she had done to her old friend. Yes, the Jedi had been corrupt, and the republic had been failing in everything it stood for.

But Ahsoka hadn't. She had been a shining example of everything that was good, at least in Barriss' eyes. Barriss had been a good padawan, always following orders and keeping to tradition. Ahsoka had been the exact opposite. Outgoing and confident, yet incredibly skilled and successful. The bond she shared with her master had been incredibly close, giving rise to all sorts of rumours back in the day, not that there had been any truth behind them. It was quite the contrast in the end of the day to herself and Master Luminara.

Her and Ahsoka had been an odd friendship, especially to any outsider. The rebel and the studious one.

But Barriss had treasured that. It was nice for once to have someone who saw her as Barriss the friend, rather than Barriss the Jedi.

And then she had betrayed her, framed her.

Left her to die.

And everything had fallen apart. Yes, Barriss had gotten the message across that she wanted to, but it had cost her everything. Her place as a Jedi, her name…

And her best friend.

And then, when everything had fallen apart even further, she had taken the opportunity to run, start afresh, and hopefully find some sort of redemption, even if she deserved none. She had always been good at healing people, and that she figured would be the best way to honour the memory of all who had fallen, as well as the memory of her friend.

Except that her friend had been alive all this time, and here she was now in her house, facing her for the first time in two decades. She had grown considerably, her height towering over everyone else in the room. Barriss could imagine her standing next to her former Master, gloating about who was taller.

She had looked well, healthy with little wear upon her.

And then Ahsoka had seen her, and her entire demeanor had shifted into one of anger. The bright golden eyes that had flashed would haunt her, Barriss knew. What had happened to Ahsoka that had pushed her to what appeared to be the edge of the darkside?

Blinking her eyes to escape her inner thoughts, Barriss suddenly found herself seated on a comfortable sofa in what appeared to be the living room of the house. It was spacious, and full of various comforts that any normal person would relish. Looking up she spied a large glass pane door that led to a well looked after garden. Barriss couldn't imagine for a second that Ahsoka was responsible for its maintenance. The girl hadn't exactly had a greenthumb when she was younger.

Movement out of the corner of her eye shifted Barriss attention. Sitting down in a separate equally looking comfy chair across from her was the dark skinned woman who had greeted them at the door. Barriss seemed to recall her name being Kaeden. The question was who was she?

"So… you knew Ahsoka then?" The woman, Kaeden asked, her voice tentative. In her hand she held two cups of what appeared to be caf, one of which she passed over to Barriss, the Mirialan accepting it in the process.

The liquid was relatively strong, not what Barriss preferred, but it would do. "I did, when we were younger. I was a Jedi back then alongside her."

Kaeden's eyebrow raised slightly at the mention of 'was a Jedi', her interest clearly gained.

Or her concern, Barriss was unsure which it was.

"Aside from Ahsoka all the former Jedi I've ever met or heard of were either Sith Lords or Inquisitors. What are you exactly?" Kaeden questioned further, taking a gentle sip of her caf in the process. The line of questioning was not entirely unexpected, but Barriss had expected it to come from Ahsoka herself, not this mysterious woman.

"I'm not anything anymore. I won't ever hold the right to the title of Jedi again, and the Sith certainly never desired my services. I am but a healer looking to right the wrongs I did in the past." Barriss answered, struggling to keep her voice steady. Images of the trial, of Ahsoka's trial came to her mind, and how she had been so willing to leave her friend to be torn apart by the political machinations of Palpatine and Tarkin.

Kaeden seemed to mull over Barriss' statement for a bit, the inquisitive look in her eye never leaving, even as she again sipped on her caf.

The silence that echoed around them was broken seconds later by Kaeden.

"I've rarely seen Ahsoka that angry before. Scared? Sure. Happy? Definitely. Determined? You bet! But never have I ever seen what I would call pure animalistic rage from her. Now I may not be an expert in deducing such things, but I've known Ahsoka long enough to know that there is only one thing that would cause her to display such emotion. Betrayal!"

Barriss felt her entire spirit sink as she listened to this woman's words. It was evident that they were close, how close Barriss was unsure, but close enough to share personal things. And right now all Kaeden was doing was pointing out everything that Barriss had ever thought herself. She had betrayed Ahsoka, and she had no right to be here to ask for her forgiveness.

Across from her Kaeden continued to speak. "Now as it stands I only know of two people who have ever betrayed Ahsoka in a manner worse enough to instill that sought of response. One is dead by her hand, so you must be the other one, the one who bombed the Jedi temple and framed her for terrorism!"

Barriss barely recognized Kaeden's revelation at her identity. Truth be told she had stopped listened when she had heard that someone else had betrayed Ahsoka in a manner similar to her. Whoever it was should be glad they were dead, or Barriss would have paid them a visit herself!

"Who was it, the other one? I need to know." Barriss couldn't help up ask. She had to know.

"Why should I tell you?" Kaeden replied in a steady voice. It wasn't harsh or hostile, but calm, as if willing to listen.

"Not a day has gone by that I don't think about what I did to Ahsoka. I'll live with that memory for years. All I want to do is help people, like she does. And yes, I hurt her, badly, but I still care about her and would protect her with my dying breath!" Barriss replied, raising her voice slightly as she spoke, surprising herself at the force of the comment.

Kaeden seemed to understand, a small smile coming to her face. Barriss hoped that meant she approved.

"I get that. Being responsible for the feeding and well being of Ahsoka Tano is no easy feat. And despite your past grievances, you seem genuinely distraught. As for who the other one who betrayed her is, that's for her to tell you, not me."

Barriss couldn't help but chuckle at Kaeden's statement about Ahsoka. It seemed that age hadn't tempered her excitable side much.

"That is assuming she wants to talk to me at all?" Barriss replied, trying not to sound too disappointed. It wasn't her choice at the end of the day. It was Ahsoka's and she would respect it regardless.

"I'm sure she will in time. Ahsoka may be a bit too impulsive at times, but she always comes around. I've lost count of how many petty squabbles we've had." Kaeden replied, sipping her caf again with a smile on her face, as if she was lost in a memory. "We always make up in the end, in one way or another."

Barriss nodded, her interest on who this woman was to Ahsoka piqued even further. Clearly they were very close judging by the way Kaeden spoke about her.

"You seem very close to Ahsoka. I'm glad she's got a good friend like you." Barriss commented, trying to get on the woman's good side, drinking another sip of her own cadf in the process.

Across from her Kaeden's smile got wider, an almost mischievous look appearing in her eyes.

"Oh Ahsoka's more than my friend. She's my girlfriend, and thus her care is kinda my business more than most."

Barriss couldn't help her eyes bulging in their sockets at the mention of the bond between Ahsoka and Kaeden.

Kaeden meanwhile only laughed at Barriss' expression.

* * *

What Ezra assumed was the bedroom door was locked, with no way of opening it.

That of course wasn't entirely true. He could easily open the door with the force and walk into the room. Nothing was stopping him, much less a single door.

He wouldn't however. The last thing he wanted to do was forcefully disturb his friends privacy. Ahsoka was clearly very upset, or angry, or something.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk to her.

Leaning closer to the door, Ezra lifted a single hand ready to knock on the door when sound from the other side halted him. Through the door he could hear what he would of called as a gentle bird call, followed by Ahsoka's soft voice speaking. Leaning his head against the door, Ezra began to listen in.

"Morai I don't want to see her. She betrayed me."

'Hoot?'

"She left me for dead Morai! She's no friend of mine."

'Hoot hoot?'

"Why should I? She never bothered to come to talk to me about her problems back then. Instead she blew up the kriffing temple!"

'Hoot.'

"But she could always talk to me Morai, she knew that!"

'Hoot! Hoot hoot!'

"Hey! Watch your language!"

'HOOT!'

The dialogue on the other side of the door was impossible to unravel. Even Thrawn would struggle to make anything from it. And it was clear that it was going nowhere fast. Seizing his opportunity in the brief period of silence, Ezra knocked on the door gently.

"Ahsoka? It's Ezra. can I come in please?"

There was no response for a few moments, for which Ezra took as a no. Turning on his heel and preparing to head back downstairs, Ezra's attention was drawn back to the bedroom door when it creaked open slightly. Ezra guessed that meant he was allowed entry.

Stepping into what he assumed was Ahsoka's bedroom, Ezra began to take the room in. The bed looked incredibly comfortable, a shot of jealousy shooting through him as he thought back to his simple bunk back on the Ghost. The room was painted with various shades of light green, and odd colour to be sure, but a welcome one at that.

And there, perched on the end of the bed, Convor resting on one arm was Ahsoka. She didn't look like she had been crying or anything, but she was clearly distraught.

"Hey Ezra, sorry about that down there. You shouldn't have had to see that sort of reaction from me." Ahsoka spoke, her voice as warm and welcoming as it had always been. There was no sign of the darkness that had been there earlier, not that Ezra expected there to be any. Despite her struggles, Ezra knew that Ahsoka was inherently a force of good.

"Don't worry about it Ahsoka. How are you doing?" Ezra replied, coming to sit next to Ahsoka on the end of the bed. As he did so, the convor, Morai, made several happy sounds, before jumping off of Ahsoka's arm and coming to rest in Ezra's lap, nuzzling him in the process. Ezra wasn't sure why Ahsoka's pet bird liked him so much, but he didn't mind. After all, he was good with animals.

In response to his question, Ahsoka simply shrugged. Her face shifted between unsure, to worry, to what he thought was guilt. Why would she have any reason to feel guilty?

Taking her silence as a sign that he could speak, Ezra began to chose his words carefully.

"I know I should have told you about her, but she asked that I didn't, not until she was ready to talk to you. I don't fully understand what happened between the two of you, but I get the feeling that she really regrets what she did to you and wants to at very least just talk to you again. You don't have to be friends, just talk at least once."

Ahsoka seemed to contemplate Ezra's words for a few moments, and from the way Morai was fidgeting in his lap and hooting he assumed that meant the convor agreed with him.

"Where did you even find her?" Ahsoka inquired, hand coming up to gently rub her shoulders. She was clearly apprehensive about everything that was going on.

"Crash landed on Mirial. Got hurt pretty bad. She healed me up with the force. She's been living there since the fall of the republic, helping people, healing them. The villagers I spoke to saw her as some sort of spiritual healer. But from what she told me it's almost as if she is searching for some kind of redemption, whilst not believing she deserves it in the first place." Ezra replied, recalling his adventure. He wasn't going to lie to Ahsoka. She deserved the truth, no matter what her decision would be regarding it.

"Barriss always was a gifted healer, and being a war general never really suited her." Ahsoka seemed to speak gently, almost wistfully, as if remembering a long forgotten past. The likelihood was that she was.

Ezra noted the use of a different name from the one Salvia had told him. No doubt it was an alternate name, much like Kanan was not Kanan's real name.

"Look Ahsoka, I know she hurt you badly. In your place I would more than likely be apologetically angry. But you're not me, and this isn't you, sulking in a bedroom because you don't want to talk to someone." Ezra continued, trying to hopefully get her to understand. He didn't like seeing Ahsoka, who he personally viewed as an immovable object, this unbalanced. It unnerved him.

"I just… I wouldn't even know where to begin Ezra. What do I say to someone who betrayed me and left me for dead over twenty years ago?" Ahsoka replied, her voice quickening in what appeared to be stress at the situation. She had begun rubbing her arms faster now, a telltale sign of an impending breakdown.

It was an odd question, especially aimed at someone like him. Usually she was the one giving advice to him, not the other way around. Suffice to say Ezra didn't like it, but he would help how he could.

"Let me ask you this then Ahsoka: If Anakin Skywalker appeared right now in this very room, what would you say to him?"

Ezra knew that Ahsoka's master was a sore subject at the best of times, but he hoped that either she wouldn't mind, or that it would have the intended effect.

"I'd punch him in his smug looking face!" Ahsoka's answer was fast and blunt, causing both of them to chuckle at the image. The statement wasn't said with any anger or hatred, but what appeared to be fondness.

"And then?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, staring off into space as if reliving another memory.

"And then he's say 'Is that the best you've got Snips, let me show you how a true Jedi fights!'" Ahsoka continued, her voice dropping a few octaves as she impersonated her former master, earning another chuckle from Ezra.

"And from there," Ahsoka continued before Ezra could, " I'd tell him that I'm sorry that I left him, and that his teachings mean the universe to me, and that I wish I could have him back by my side, just for a day."

As she spoke, her tone grew more and more upset. She still didn't cry, but Ezra didn't miss the way her shoulders drooped in despair. Neither did Morai, who upon noticing her upset owner, jumped up from Ezra's lap and darted into Ahsoka's, the Togruta bringing a hand onto the Convor's head to stroke it in return.

Ezra contemplated Ahsoka's words. It was clear that she missed her master, even after everything he had done as Vader. She would never be able to get him back, to rekindle that relationship they once had.

But that didn't mean she couldn't do the same with Barriss.

"Anakin may be gone Ahsoka, but Barriss isn't. She's downstairs waiting to talk to you. Despite his past you miss Anakin don't you? Well what about Barriss? Do you miss her as well?"

Ahsoka replied to Ezra's question with a simple nod of her head.

"Well then, now's your chance to rekindle that friendship. Your a different person now Ahsoka, as is Barriss. If you can't go back to where you once were, then start afresh." Ezra finished up, hoping he was having some sort of comforting effect on the Togruta.

"Besides, she did pretty much save the life of your favourite blue haired padawan!" Ezra quipped on the end of his speech, adding much needed humor to the situation, one that Ahsoka laughed at in response.

The Togruta was silent for a few moments, before she took a deep breath and turned her head to face Ezra, a gentle smile on her face.

"When did you become so wise Ezra Bridger?"

Ezra merely shrugged in response, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you and Ahsoka were…" Barriss tried to formulate the words. Despite no longer being a Jedi, Barriss had never found anyone herself. She had adhered to her solidarity in life, choosing to remain alone. It was easier for her that way, no one to tie her down or be disappointed in her, aside from herself of course.

Clearly Ahsoka was different, not that Barriss should have been too surprised, given the rumors that had circulated about Ahsoka's master back in the day.

"In a relationship, that fine. We're not exactly outgoing about it. We prefer our privacy, what with Ahsoka's Jedi hangups and everything." Kaeden replied, her voice happy and bouncy, as if she couldn't believe what she was saying herself.

It was then that Barriss felt something shift in the force. She rarely connected to it deeply these days, aside from when she was healing someone. That being said she was always connected to it on some level subconsciously, and so could feel the slight shift in it when Ahsoka Tano entered the room.

Barriss could see that Ahsoka was still uncomfortable in her presence, not that she blamed her. She had wronged her in the worst possible way. Whoever this other person that had betrayed her was most likely had nothing on her betrayal.

Barriss watched as Ahsoka moved over to sit on the arm of the chair Kaeden was resting on, shooting a grateful smile to the dark skinned woman in the process.

"Yeah well at least I didn't get captured three separate times to get me to come rescue you Kaeden." Ahsoka quipped, clearly enjoying the slight look of mortification that crossed Kaeden's face in the process.

It was then that Ahsoka shifted to face Barriss, a reluctant smile coming to her face. Her eyes were solid blue, Barriss noted, and she felt entrenched in the lightside of the force. Whatever the earlier descent into darkness had been was not usual, Barriss could tell, but merely an accident.

Neither spoke for a few seconds, both simply just taking in the visage of their former friend, waiting to see who would speak first. Mercifully, Kaeden also kept quite.

And then Ahsoka spoke.

"Hello again Barriss, we have a lot to talk about don't we."

'Yes.' Barriss thought. 'Yes we most certainly do.'

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, I decided to write another one shot rather than a new chapter of my new story instead. Hope you don't mind. :)

Barris is a very interesting character, and I know a lot of people expected her to go darkside after season five of the clone wars and become an Inquisitor or something, but I personally don't see it. With this reunion I wanted to show that Barriss, unlike a certain Skywalker, regrets what she did to Ahsoka, and while doesn't seek forgiveness, just wants to know that her old friend is alive and well.

Still, I don't know if Ahsoka will ever truly forgive Barriss in either canon or this AU, as she certainly doesn't Anakin, despite her fondness of him. Still, I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what happens next.

I did also think about writing this one shot with a bit of a Barrissoka twist to it, as I know some people ship it, but I didn't want to go and do a 'Barriss is jealous of Kaeden' thing and start a shipping war (those are stupid by the way)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the one shot. Not sure when the next one will be, or what it will be about but it will come. Might do 'Binks and the Bro' next. Doubt you need many guesses as to who that one stars.

As normal, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: I wouldn't say I'm back, what with my focus on my new story and all, but I'm glad you liked it regardless. I personally like the idea of the Sith afterlife being simple hell for them. I'm sure Vader is experiencing something similar as well as Dooku.  
I have not seen Solo no, but that certain cameo has been spoiled for me. Oh well. I heard it was good anyway. :)

Mysterious Guest one: Ahsoka x Ezra... yeah I don't ship it personally and have no intention of writing a story for it... but it could work under the right AU circumstances I suppose.

Mysterious Guest two:I dunno, I wouldn't want to end up there as a holiday destination. Still, Palpy got what he deserved.  
As for Vader, since he died in the darkside as Vader and not Anakin, he went to the Sith afterlife in this AU. No doubt he's being killed over and over by either the younglings he slaughtered or Windu.

Maliwan: I'm glad you liked the idea, even if it was a bit dark and morbid. Hopefully this one is just as good.

Cranky Paws: Don't feel too bad for Sidious, cause he wouldn't for you if the situation was reserved. Glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully this Barriss one was well received by you as well.

WolveHulk: A fitting fate indeed, but then what did he expect? Guess that's the problem with the Sith huh? Ends badly for you, even after death.

FossilQueen1984: Glad you liked it. That is exactly what happens when you discard everyone who was loyal to you. They pay you back in ways you don't expect.

jojobinks01: He will die indeed... Muhahahaaha!

Darth Cody: Glad you liked the vibe from it. I personally haven't seen that movie, so any similarities were unintended. :)


	29. The Machinations of the Son - 1

**The Machinations of the Son - 1**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

"I have a gift for you."

Were those words to come from the mouths of one of his friends or comrades, Anakin Skywalker might have looked forward to such a gift. It was rare that anyone got him anything worthwhile. The main reasons for that was of course his position as a Knight of the Jedi Order, an order that didn't believe in attachment, or the possession of material items outside of one's own lightsaber.

That said, Anakin knew he had other other items that had been gifted to him, but they were all kept in his most secret of places, carefully guarded and hidden away from anyone aside from Padmé to see. It was only right that his wife was the one to keep them when he could not.

How he missed her.

"I have had enough of your trickery." Anakin spoke in return to the individual before him, the one called 'The Son'. Whatever gift this being of unquantifiable power was offering him was not something he wanted, especially considering the recent actions taken by him. The death of his sister, as well as the corruption of Anakin's own Padawan was more than enough reason to convince Anakin to run him through with his lightsaber here and now.

Except his lightsaber had been taken with minimal effort by the very being he had hoped to destroy. Obi-Wan would not be pleased if he found out.

So for now all he could do was talk, and wait. Surely this monster would present him with an opportunity to strike. He had overpowered him once with the Force after, no doubt he could do it again if need be, though he'd still prefer his lightsaber.

"Ohhh but you'll like this one, I promise." The Son spoke, his smooth voice seeping into Anakin's ears, its tone persuasive in a dark way. It reminded him of the way Dooku spoke, just a lot calmer. It must have been some sort of tenant of the darkside to have such a darkly alluring voice. As he spoke The Son approached, moving around and behind Anakin, circling him, as if trying to trap or hunt him. In a way it reminded Anakin of the apex predators of the galaxy, out looking for food.

"What if I could show you the future?" The Son finished, moving back to stand before Anakin, a dark smirk on his face, his eyes glowing a far brighter crimson than they had been before.

It was an interesting question, and one that Anakin had considered before, though not in any real sense of reality. Both he and Padmé, and he and Ahsoka had discussed the future before, and what they thought would become of them all. Both had come up with their own visions of the future, but in all they were happy, which is what Anakin sought for the most. As long as the people around him were happy, then so was he.

And frankly, he didn't need some Force demi-god to tell him what he already knew. He knew his future. It was one full of joy as he and Padmé came out of the shadows, their marriage accepted by everyone. It was one where he stood and watched as Ahsoka was knighted by the Council, becoming one of the best Jedi in the Order, all while he and Obi-Wan watched full of pride. It was one where the Clone War was over, the Sith defeated, and a new age of peace and prosperity covered and controlled the galaxy.

At least, that was his vision, and it was one he fully intended to make a reality.

"You have nothing to show me. My future is my own." Anakin spat, unable to control his disgust at the being before him.

But the Son only chuckled in response, his face remaining composed, as composed as a darkside user got that was. Whether or not he was expecting such a response from Anakin was unknown, but it was clear that he was not finished with him yet.

"Oh but come now my friend, consider it a gift from me, a way of showing you that I do not mean harm. We are natural allies after all." The Son continued, moving beside Anakin and slowly placing an arm around his shoulders. It was not a comforting embrace, that was for sure.

"We are nothing alike!" Anakin spat in return, shoving the being of great power off of his shoulder. He felt a small rush of satisfaction as he watched the demi-god stumble from the force of the push, before he regained his footing.

"Don't be so sure 'Chosen One'."

In that moment the Force seemed to shudder, as if something had ripped into the very fabric of its existence and torn a great hole in it. The Force screamed and shrieked, both the light and the dark and pierced into Anakin's skull, forcing him to grip his head in a pitiful attempt to ward of the agony it was inducing in his mind. He hoped that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka weren't feeling it too.

It was then that a high pitched sound echoed throughout the center of the volcano, the agonizing pain receding in the process, for which Anakin was grateful. Glancing up Anakin spotted the Son, now no longer looking at him, but rather at something behind him.

Against his better judgement, Anakin pivoted on his feet to look at whatever had captivated the attention of the Son. At first, Anakin could have sworn he was hallucinating. Before him was not the vast pools of lava and rock that made up the volcano he was in, but what appeared to be a room, or an apartment of some sort, one that was trapped behind a glass pane.

It was then that Anakin noticed the ripples on said glass plane, which only heightened his confusion. Glass didn't ripple… did it?

"What is that?" Anakin could help but question, his eyes continuing to study the vision before him, because that was what it had to be. A Force vision, most likely manipulated by the Son in order to tempt him.

Clearly he didn't know who he was dealing with.

"My gift to you. All you need do is step through the portal. Go on now, you deserve this after all you have done in this world. See what will become of it." The Son spoke, drawing Anakin's attention back to him. His face had not changed from the eerily serene calmness he was displaying previously. It was clear he was trying to persuade Anakin, rather than force him to enter this so called portal.

Something in the Force told Anakin that if he accepted willingly, then all would fall apart. He had to refuse, not that he was at all tempted. The future was the future, and the Force was always in motion.

"Like I said, you have nothing to show me."

This time round the Son's face did change from serene calmness to a look of deep frustration, bordering on barely concealed rage. The being before him began to snarl, razor sharp teeth being bared where there was once a smile. The Son took a single step towards Anakin, lowering his head down so he was face to face with the Jedi Knight, and spoke again.

"Oh, but I insist!"

As if a speeder had slammed into him at high speed Anakin suddenly found himself careening backwards, flying through the air and into whatever it was that was behind him, the cackling of the Son the only sound in his ears, and then… darkness.

* * *

Anakin awoke an unspecified amount of time later, the first thought in his head being that of the aching pain that pulsed through him. It wasn't as sharp as it had been before, but it was clear that the Force was screaming out to him for some reason.

Blinking his eyes several times, Anakin moved his arms forward, slowly propping himself up as he surveyed the room he was in in surprise.

This was most certainly not Mortis, and certainly not the volcano he had been in not too long ago. In fact, the room looked an awful lot like the one he had seen through whatever it was that the Son had shown him.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, be began to mentally retrace his steps. He remembered looking through what looked like a window plain, and then he remembered falling… or being pushed.

That was the answer he needed. He had been pushed, but the Son, and somehow he was now on the other side of whatever portal or window the being had conjured up. The Son had spoken about showing the future to him… was this what that was? The future?

The Force continued to pulse around him, an odd sense of familiarity about it, as well as what he would usually associated with a warning. It wasn't dark per say, but merely dimmed, as if something or someone nearby was distorting the Force. In a way he found it strangely comforting, which he knew was not a good sign. The dark side liked to draw you in maliciously before it corrupted you. Perhaps this was another attempt but the Son to turn someone.

It was then that the sound of someone groaning gained his attention, his head instantly jerking to the side to spot a familiar figure beside him, his beige robes contrasting with Anakin's darker ones.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Anakin was on his feet in an instant, moving next to his former Jedi Master as he came round, his own hands coming up to grip his head in pain, before locking eyes with Anakin.

"Where the blazes are we now?!" Obi-Wan questioned as he too looked around the room, eyeing the various pieces of furniture and ornaments. It was clear that someone rather well off lived here… wherever here was.

"No idea, but how did you get here? Did the Son come find you as well?" Anakin questioned, confusion in his tone. Last he checked he was the only one the Son was currently interested him. Had he gone after Obi-Wan after him… and what about Ahsoka? Was she currently trapped on Mortis without them?

Another groan filled the air answering Anakin's question, to which he responded by moving over to where he young Padawan was struggling to sit up, clearly in her own pain from whatever was wrong with the Force.

"Snips? You ok? Did he hurt you?" Anakin asked, desperation in his voice as he checked the young Togruta over for any wounds or marks. The last time the Son had gotten near her… he didn't want to think about it.

"Did who hurt me Master? And where are we?"

"The Son?"

"I didn't see him. I was busy fixing the ship and then felt some sort of disturbance in the Force. Next thing I know I'm waking up here." Ahsoka replied, hands rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Same here. Something was wrong and then… well." Obi-Wan chimed in, now standing beside Anakin surveying the room, his eyes studying and analyzing for anything that might give them a hint of where they were.

Now Anakin was really confused. Neither Obi-Wan nor Ahsoka seemed to have any idea what had happened, and had no memory of the Son showing up to them either. Had he just abducted them through some sort of Force power and placed them with him?

That thought unsettled him. The last thing he wanted was to have his friends lives tamped with bby some sort of Force god. He'd rather it be him alone.

"What happened Anakin? I get the feeling you might know more about where we are, and why the Force feels so unpredictable and out of balance." Obi-Wan asked, crouching down beside Anakin and Ahsoka.

What could Anakin say? That they had quite possibly been sent into the future by the Son, all for the purpose of showing him something? It was beyond unbelievable, even for him. Still, he could think of nothing better to say, so he told them what he knew.

Ahsoka's response was exactly what he expected it to be.

"The future… but that's impossible!"

"Tell me about it." Anakin replied as he helped his Padawan to her feet, steadying her as she stumbled slightly, to which she nodded gratefully to him.

"Did the Son specify whose future this was… or when in the future this was?" Obi-Wan asked, moving around the large open room that was evidently used for rest and relaxation. A comfortable looking couch rested in the centre of the room opposite of a holoscreen, one that had evidently seen use the night before judging by the mess left on a nearby caff table.

It surprised Anakin that Obi-Wan was so willing to accept his explanation of what had happened, but then again he was no¶ doubt use to the strange happening around him. Some days Anakin wished he had had a different teacher, just so Obi-Wan didn't have to cope with everything that came with being Master to Anakin Skywalker. His old Master deserved a peaceful life after all.

"He didn't say, though he kept speaking about a gift for me, as if he was going to show me my future." Anakin replied, allowing Ahsoka to leave his grip as she too began to inspect the room. Her eyes were drawn to several glass pane windows that overlooked a modest sized garden, one that could barely be seen under the slowly rising sun in the distance. It was clearly early morning, wherever they were.

"Well Master…" Ahsoka spoke, her eyes locking onto his with humour in them, "If this is your future I gotta say you've done well for yourself. I'd love an apartment like this if I wasn't a Jedi."

Anakin couldn't repress a chuckle at his Padawan's awe filled tone. Even if she was a Commander in a powerful military fighting in an all out war, she still retained some of her youthful enthusiasm. Whenever it did manage to manifest, if only for a short amount of time, Anakin was reminded what he was fighting, and what for. It was for people like Ahsoka, and Padmé, who deserved better. Ahsoka should have grown up a normal Jedi Padawan, away from danger and war. When all this was over, he'd teach her the way Obi-Wan had taught him.

He just hoped she would never lose what made her unique.

Moving around the sizable room, something caught Anakin's eye. It was a large frame, one mounted on a wall and containing what looked like a large holophoto. Approaching it he began to make out the images in the photo. It showed a large group of assembled people of various species and genders, all gathered outside in the sun in thick grass plains, with a ship that resembled a heavily modified freighter behind them. The group of individuals all stood out in their own ways, be it from the smiles on their faces to the poses they were striking, but it was clear that they were all close knit friends.

His eyes moved over the figures of the people in the photo, a smile coming to his face as he saw how happy they all were together. There was a Twi-lek woman standing side by side with a tall man who wore a mask on his eyes, who in turn stood next to a younger man with a buzz cut head, bright smiles all on their faces.

Next to them were what looked like a group of three Mandalorian warriors, two of which seemed like normal Mandalorian warriors. The third however wore heavily customized and painted armour, as well as bright pink hair. Anakin had never expected to see something like that.

Continuing to survey the photo, Anakin nearly laughed at the sight of a human man standing back to back with a tall purple alien, both seemingly striking heroic poses whilst a third individual, one that resembled a Weequay snuck something out the pockets of the human male.

Moving back along the line of people in the photo, Anakin's eyes locked onto a man of average height, one with fuzzy white facial hair who wore beige robes, robes that looked an awful lot like…

"Hey, Obi-Wan? Come over here a second."

Obi-Wan did as instructed, moving over the join Anakin by the holophoto, his own eyes glancing over each figure until he came to rest on the one Anakin wanted his opinion on. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's brow tightened in confusion, before his eyes widened to almost comical levels.

"It's me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his face turning back and forth between the photo and Anakin as he came to the realization, his mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping in surprise.

"Yeah, but look how old you look!" Anakin replied, pointing to the white bearded image of his former Master. Just how old was in this picture?

For his part Obi-Wan continued to study the people in the photo, before his eyes spotted another familiar face.

"And look… its Quinlan Vos too!"

Unlike Obi-Wan, Vos appeared to have aged well. His face still possessed the trademark yellow stripe he was famous for, and white tempered by age still retained the cockiness he was well known for.

"What's Master Vos doing in the photo?" Ahsoka's voice chimed in now as she too joined her two Masters, her own eyes analysing the figures in the photo.

"No idea." Anakin replied. This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Who could own such a photo? Most likely someone in the photo itself… but who?

"Maybe this is all your future Obi-Wan. Or Vos'." Anakin suggested, nudging his Master with his elbow in jest. Obi-Wan said nothing in reply, his own eyes focused on the image of what looked like his future self.

Chuckling at the sight of his usually focused friend being so distracted, Anakin made to turn around away from the photo when Ahsoka grabbed his arm, her grip deathly strong. That concerned him.

"Snips? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka did not answer directly, instead she raised her free hand and pointed at the photo, drawing Anakin's attention to it again. Something had clearly spooked his Padawan, and as her Master it was his duty to help her through everything.

At first glance Anakin spotted nothing else odd that would concern someone such as Ahsoka… that was until Ahsoka pointed again at a pair of figures in the photo.

One was a human female of average height and dark skin, lighter than Master Windu's but still dark. The woman had a wide smile on her face, one that suggested she was enjoying the moment. Why that would spook Ahsoka he didn't know.

And then he saw the figure standing next to the dark skinned woman. She was a Togruta who was clearly in her adult years, one who stood relatively tall, if not as tall as him. Her skin tone was a familiar orange, and her facial marking were almost an exact replica of the ones found on his sixteen years old Padawan's face, only slightly altered due to age. She wore what seemed to be several pieces of armour also, covering her chest and arms mainly, as well as her legs.

Further examination revealed that the mysterious Togruta in the photo sported the same blue and white striped lekku and montrals, and upon closer inspection Anakin could see her eyes were a shade of blue that he associated with happiness and joy.

Or more precisely, associated with Ahsoka.

Gasping in realization, Anakin understood Ahsoka's reaction.

"Holy kriff! It's you Snips! All grown up!"

"Language Anakin!"

Ahsoka said nothing in return, her mouth only opening and closing in shock and horror as she stared at the holophoto mounted on the wall. Anakin could only imagine what she was feeling, seeing what was an image of her future self. No doubt Obi-Wan felt the same.

Though, Anakin did have one question. If both his former Master and Apprentice were in this photo… where was he?

"What the…? Who are you?!" A feminine voice echoed throughout the room, coming from behind the three distracted Jedi. Anakin had to refrain from brandishing his lightsaber in defence, only to realize that he no longer had it on him. The Son must have kept it!

Pivoting on his feet, Anakin looked across the room to spot the dark skinned woman from the photo staring back at the three of them, worry with a mix of dread on her face. No doubt she saw them as three intruders breaking into her home. This was not good.

Luckily, before Anakin could open his mouth and make the situation ten times worse, Obi-Wan stepped in to flex is skills in negotiation. If anyone could get them out of a situation such as this, it was Obi-Wan.

"Hello there!"

'Or maybe not.' Anakin thought as he fought the urge to plant his face into his palm. Why did Obi-Wan always open up with a line that sounded overly flirtatious?

The woman however appeared to not be receptive to Obi-Wan's 'charm', as her face scrunched up in confusion to begin with, before shifting to one of complete horror.

"Wait… Master Kenobi? Why do you look so young all of a sudden?"

Those words practically confirmed ever suspicion Anakin currently had. If this mysterious woman was claiming that Obi-Wan was suddenly young again, then the individual in the photo had to be his former Master, but older.

Obi-Wan seemed equally perplexed at the revelation, as no more words came from his mouth, and no attempt was made to explain the situation, not that any sane attempt could be that was.

The dark-skinned woman's eyes lingered on Obi-Wan for a moment longer before they moved on, locking onto Anakin's gaze with yet another look of confusion. However, this time there was no sign of any recognition in her eyes, or no questioning statement regarding his identity.

For some reason that sent chills down his spine. How could this woman know his Master, and by the looks of he holophoto his apprentice, but not know him?

Had something happened to him in the future to facilitate him not being around? A falling out perhaps?

Or worse?

It was then that the woman's eyes moved onto the third member of their out of time party, and the look of horror and confusion was replaced with something Anakin could not believe. The woman's eyes seemed to soften at the sight of Ahsoka, as if she was remembering something from the past, whilst simultaneously seeing it before her again. The woman took a step back in shock, her mind clearly reeling from what was no doubt a bizarre experience. Anakin could feel that she was not Force sensitive, and thus no doubt far more confused than she would have been otherwise.

That said, the Force did seem to swirl around what he assumed was the entire house in a rather peculiar way. It was familiar in a way, but not at the same time. Both comforting to him, yet a warning at the same time. No doubt it had something to do with the Son.

The woman took another step back, her head tilting behind her past the threshold of a doorway, no doubt thinking about fleeing back the way she had came.

The she spoke, or more liked called out a name, one he was very familiar with, and one that only set him further on edge.

"Ahsoka?"

Beside him, his young Padawan looked up at him with fear in her eyes, no doubt as confused as the rest of them were. Seeing an image of what appeared to be her future self had set on edge. Now this woman was calling out her name.

If explanations weren't soon had, Anakin would have to intervene, even if that meant getting aggressive.

No one scared his Padawan!

"Ahsoka?" The woman called out again, glancing behind her, not towards where the Togruta was standing. For her part Ahsoka remained still, not saying a word. How was she supposed to react after all when some stranger just happened to know her name?

Just as Anakin was about to open his mouth to respond for his Padawan, another sound hit his ears, one that sounded a lot of someone running down a flight of stairs.

The Force swelled around him again suddenly, the lightside amplified dramatically, with a hint of darkness concealed within.

And then another individual entered the room behind the mysterious woman, one that elicited a loud gasp from his own mouth, as well as a sheepish squeak from his Padawan.

"Kaeden?! What's wrong?"

The woman by the name of Kaeden merely pointed at him, drawing the attention of the tall Togrutan woman that had just entered the room, a Togruta that looked exactly like the one in the holophoto…

And one that resembled his young Padawan, only fully grown up.

A grown up Padawan who was now staring directly at him with a very dark look in her eyes, one that chilled him to his very soul.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So, been a while since I posted one of these right? Hopefully you don't mind. But hey, at least I'm back with a sort of mind boggling bang.

The idea behind this series of one shots came about kinda naturally after seeing 'The World Between Worlds'. It's clear that the Mortis gods have some sort of connection to that place, and thus I wanted to use that in some respect. Out of all of the gods the Son makes the most sense to abuse such a power, especially if he was attempting to gain something for his own plans. Thus, I created the idea of him sending Anakin into the future, rather than just showing him that creepy Vader vision he has in the Clone wars episode. Put some added Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and we have the classic case of three best buds going on a crazy adventure. Though with Anakin this is probably about normal.

The only question was when to send them. As this is set in my rebels AU I decided to send them to after the Emperor has been assassinated by Ahsoka's team and thus have the future version of her self encounter not only her past, but the man she believed betrayed them all as well. Let's hope she doesn't outright kill him this time huh?

To be fair this idea has come out of left field, and if you lot don't like it I won't do more. Whether or not it is canon to my AU remains to be seen as I have only rough ideas on where to take this concept. Only time will tell I guess.

So yeah, for now I shall work on a second part and wait to hear your responses. I may do a few of these one shots for a while as I've grown a bit bored of my new story at the moment, not that I intended on abandoning it. I just need a break from that AU and thought I'd come back here for a while. :)

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which I have some catching up to do don't I:

Mysterious Guest 1: I will keep writing as long as I am capable, and thank you for your kind words, even if I don't believe them. There are far better stories out there than mine. :)

LukeDude: I'm glad you enjoyed what you saw upon your return. It was hard work, but worth the effort.  
The Kallus Bond stuff worked much better than I anticipated and it is certainly my favorite too. I've entertained the idea of doing a spin-off with more Kallus Bond stuff but I don't want to ruin it. Doing the same thing can make it all become a bit stale and removes the uniqueness of that one shot series.  
As for what is to come with this series... who knows. It's an ongoing work after all.

Travis Middleton: I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion. It was interesting to write as I wanted Barriss to both apologize but believe she did the right thing at the same time.  
Ahsoka may forgive her one day, but it is unlikely, much like how she views Anakin in this AU. Understanding of their actions, but not forgiving.

Mysterious Guest 2: I didn't want it to be heartwarming as that wouldn't fit the theme of this AU. That and there is no way everything would go back to normal if Barriss showed up to Ahsoka again.  
But then again at least she is willing to try and redeem herself, unlike a certain Vader was. XD

Cranky Paws: I'm glad you liked all of it. The reunion had to be bittersweet and accepting at the same time. Back to normal is most likely out of the question, but a new path is always available.  
Hopefully one day we'll see what happened with Barriss. She could well be alive, thought the chances of that are slim.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Glad you loved it. XD

jamese765: The outcome is most likely acceptance with a little bit of bitterness on Ahsoka's end. They'll never be back to normal, but maybe one day they'll be friends again.


	30. The Machinations of the Son - 2

**The Machinations of the Son - 2  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

"Ahs…"

Anakin barely managed to get the first syllable of his Padawan's name out of his throat before he felt it seize up, something tightening around it. For a brief moment he thought that perhaps it was just his own shock at seeing her grown up, and that he was simply struggling over his own words. He was so proud to see what she would become, that she would survive.

And then he felt it. A rush of the darkside, and watched as the fully grown Ahsoka raised her hand, **channeling** the Force and grasping him tightly in it's embrace.

She jerked her hand up, and Anakin found himself suspended in the air, the tightening in his throat becoming much stronger. In fact, it felt a lot like she was using the Force to choke him!

His hands came up to his neck by instinct, trying in vain to grasp hold of whatever invisible force had him suspended, trying to loosen her grip. Why was she choking him?

A loud gasp came from beside him, one that he recognized as Obi-Wan, followed by the telltale sound of a pair of lightsabers igniting, a battle cry roaring from the throat of the other Ahsoka in the room.

The grip on Anakin's throat loosened instantly, his body being left to crash back down to the floor in an uncomfortable heap, momentarily forgotten about. Coughing roughly several times, bile in the back of his throat, Anakin raised his head in time to watch as the younger version of his Padawan, emerald sabers in her hands ignited charged towards the tall older version of her.

His Padawan swung her blades in several sharp arcs towards the elder Togruta, clearly intending on defending her Master from this threat. He wanted to call out to her, to demand she stop. After all, she was effectively defending him from herself, and Ahsoka would never be a threat to him, or harm him in either the present or future.

But rather than come out as he had intended, his voice left his throat with yet another series of coughs. The sudden unexpected choking had left him unable to talk, at least until he had regained his breath.

So for now, all he could do was watch as his Padawan attacked herself, or at least the person who looked like herself.

Green blades arched towards the tall Togruta, who in turn dodged and weaved, ducking and vaulting over the swings with ease. As his Padawan pulled back to reevaluate the situation, the older version of herself acted. Anakin watched as Ahsoka's lightsaber hilts were pulled out of her hands and into the waiting ones of the older Togruta, before she too was sent backwards with a gentle Force push, her body landing beside Anakin's, who reached out to grasp and support her, ensuring no more harm came to her.

Satisfied that the younger Togruta was out of the fight, the elder turned to Obi-Wan, clearly anticipating an attack from him next.

But Obi-Wan made no such move. His eyes studied what appeared to be the future Ahsoak, before reaching down and unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. At first Anakin assumed it was being drawn to engage. That was until Obi-Wan handed the hilt over the the elder Ahsoka with no hesitation, surrendering before he had even begun.

Content that the conflict had been resolved, the elder Ahsoka huffed once before handing the three lightsaber hilts over the the dark skinned woman known as Kaeden, who had backed away with a look of horror on her face. She reluctantly took the hilts, moving to place them on a table out of reach of the Jedi. That said, if need be they could still use the Force to take them, but something told Anakin that would be a very bad idea.

Feeling his throat begin to return to normal, Anakin began to rise to his feet, helping his Ahsoka up in the process. The younger girl groaned from the impact of pushed across the room, but seemed no worse for wear.

Glancing up, Anakin eyed the tall Togruta standing opposite him, her eyes locked onto him, sharp incisors barred in a snarl. The look she was giving him was familiar, one that was usually reserved for her enemies alone. He had been on the receiving end of a teasing variation of it before when they had sparred, but never the target of a real one.

Frankly he found it far more terrifying than any Sith Lord he had faced thus far.

Before he could muster up any words however, the Togruta huffed again before turning on her heel and storming out of the room, stopping by a cupbaord in the process and extracting a long white cloak and what looked like a staff of some kind, before promptly leaving the house, the door slamming behind her.

Anakin made a move to follow her. She was still his Padawan after all, even if she was fully grown up and incredibly angry at him for some reason. If anyone could get through to her, it was him.

But as he moved to follow, Kaeden intercepted him, standing before him with a steely commanding look on her face. She was shorter than him by about a head, but had the look of someone who had seen terrible things. Her eyes were weary, but with hidden joy behind them, as well as deep concern. Clearly she too was worried about Ahsoka, but instead had chosen not to follow her.

"You, sit down now. I'll get the medical equipment to see if there's any lasting damage to your neck." Kaeden spoke with all the authority of a battlefield medic. She reminded him of Kix in a way, a willing follower until someone was hurt.

"But I need to…" Anakin replied, gesturing past her and to the door that the older Ahsoka had stormed through, no doubt to cool off.

"She'll be fine. She'll walk around the plains for a bit muttering under her breath, then she'll come and talk. Frankly your lucky she didn't break your neck when she had the chance."

"Do you think she would have?" Anakin question, horrified at the idea of Ahsoka committing such an action. That was far too cruel an action for a Jedi. He'd hoped she'd never stoop to his level.

"Considering the last people who broke into her home were some Sith cultists looking to capture and torture her I think she probably would." Kaeden replied, moving over to what looked like a lavish kitchen, extracting a box from a compartment and returning to where Anakin now sat on the couch, eyes wide with fear. Why were Sith cultists targeting his Padawan?

Sitting down next to him Kaeden opened the box she had brought over, revealing a collection of various medical supplies designed to treat wounds, as well as a small scanner used to identify any internal injuries.

Anakin said nothing as the woman grasped hold of the scanner and activated it, running it along his neck in search for any lasting damage. When she was finished with her search she returned to scanner to the box and closed the lid again, a small smile on her face.

"Well, despite her rather aggressive use of the Force I am happy to tell you that there is no lasting damage to any internal systems in your neck."

"Well that's good to hear then. Thank you." Anakin replied, throwing a grateful smile over to Kaeden in the process as she stood back up, returning the medical box to where she had originally gotten it from.

Rubbing his neck gently out of habit, Anakin looked up at his former Master and current Padawan, both of which were watching him steadily. Ahsoka's eyes were full of worry and concern, whereas Obi-Wan's seemed to contain his ever present analytical nature, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So, we haven't really had a chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is…" Obi-Wan began, bowing his head to Kaeden as she approached.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know." Kaeden replied, the smile on her face never leaving as she turned to face the younger Ahsoka. "And I know who you are too. The only person I don't know is you." Kaeden finished, turning to look at Anakin in the process.

Anakin felt his stomach fall in despair. Why did this woman know both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the future, but not him?

"My name is Doctor Kaeden Larte. I suppose I should have said that first huh?" Kaeden spoke again, realising she had not yet introduced herself.

Smiling at the introduction, Anakin stood from the couch and approached Kaeden, holding out his hand in greeting, an offer that Kaeden took happily.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Larte. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Upon revealing his name, Kaeden's face fell quickly from happiness to one of borderline terror. The woman released her grip on Anakin's hand like it was boiling hot, backing away slowly, her back coming into contact with one of the kitchen worktops in the process, halting her attempted retreat.

Now Anakin was scared. Why wasn't he with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan? Why did his grown up Padawan look at him like he was the very thing she despised? And why had Kaeden backed away in horror at the mere mention of his name?

Where exactly had the Son sent him?

* * *

Kaeden didn't reveal any real information about why she had become so horrified at the revelation of his name, instead apologising for acting the way she did and suggesting they wait for the older Ahsoka to return and explain… assuming she would. Anakin got the feeling she really wasn't happy to see him.

So for now Anakin simply sat on the couch, his Ahsoka next to him, whilst Obi-Wan sat in a chair opposite them, a cup of tea in his hands that had been prepared for him by Kaeden. Anakin had one too, though it was currently sitting on a small table to the side of the couch growing colder and colder by the second.

Glancing to the side he looked at his Ahsoka, her eyes closed as she meditated to find some sense of clarity to what was happening. Normally she didn't like meditating, but for now it seemed to have calmed her down and distracted her from the craziness of the world they found themselves trapped in. No matter what her future persona thought of him, it was still his duty to protect her and guide her. If she was happy, then so was he.

The sound of a door opening in the distance caught Anakin's attention, as well as Kaeden's, whose face promptly changed to one of relief and joy as she moved through the central living room and into the hallway. On instinct Anakin followed as covertly as he could, Obi-Wan watching him with a concerned face in the process.

Approaching the threshold of a doorway that led into what Anakin assumed was the hall, he stopped, choosing not to interrupt. Instead, he chose to simply listen as he heard the whispered voices of Kaeden and the fully grown Ahsoka speak to one another.

"I'm sorry I stormed out like that. It's just…"

"I know, I know. I've figured it out too. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I thought I could control it… but then he shows up looking like that and…"

"And you wanted to hurt him, I get it."

"But I shouldn't. I don't do that sort of thing. I just…"

"You snapped. It's ok Ahsoka. Nobody is perfect."

It hurt to hear Ahsoka sound so downtrodden, so upset with herself. She had no reason to be. Even when she made mistakes he was proud of her for it, because how else would she learn. No doubt his future self was equally as proud of her grown up as he was with her as a teenager, wherever he was in this future. Approaching the threshold of the doorway again Anakin peeped round the corner to catch a glimpse of the woman his Padawan would become, just in time to see her embrace Kaeden, face buried in the woman's long dark hair.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this. You deserve better than to be forced to deal with me and my problems."

"No apologies needed Ahsoka. Your problems are my problems, be they normal ones or ones related to the Force."

"I don't deserve you."

From his position round the corner Anakin saw Ahsoka slowly pull her face back out of Kaeden's hair, coming face to face with the woman as she spoke instead.

"After everything you've been through Ahsoka, all the good you have done, you deserve the world."

A small smile came onto Ahsoka's face, one that was reminiscent of her younger self. It was good to see that despite her darker attitude upon seeing him again, she still retained some part of herself.

Anakin was about to walk round the corner to interrupt when he saw saw further movement from his grown apprentice. Ahsoka leaned her face towards Kaeden's, her lips gently pecking the dark skinned woman's in the process, before she pulled out of the embrace, her hand lingering in Kaeden's momentarily.

"I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll be down." The Togruta spoke before moving off towards the stairs, leaving a clearly content Kaeden in her wake.

Shifting his body back round the corner of the doorway to avoid being spotted, Anakin couldn't contain the look of surprise that had appeared on his face.

Ahsoka had leaned in and… oh!

OH!

Inwardly, Anakin couldn't help but smirk. His Padawan was a lot more like him than he both realized and had hoped. He was glad she had found someone, but at the same time wished she hadn't fallen into the same trap he had. His relationship with Padmé was a secret, one that was next to impossible to keep hidden… and he hated hiding it from his closest friends. He wondered if Ahsoka had to do the same.

That said, he'd also have to watch this 'Doctor Kaeden Larte' a lot more closely from now on. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever be good enough for Ahsoka… not unless he said so.

And even then he'd still make sure they never hurt her.. Or they'd pay the price.

"Anakin? Anakin what is it?" The whispered voice of Obi-Wan caught his attention, drawing him out of his inner thoughts. No doubt he was equally confused by the perplexed and amused face that Anakin knew he'd been portraying on his face.

"It's nothing Obi-Wan. Just amazed at all this. I mean it's Ahsoka, all grown up!" Anakin replied, keeping what he'd seen a secret. He had no reason to out Ahsoka's obviously hidden relationship. No doubt Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi would look down on her for that.

"I must say it is good to see her so well, if not a bit angry. I do keep warning you to watch yourself around her, less she pick up one or two bad habits." Obi-Wan answered, a smile on his face, one that was borderline teasing, but mixed with classic Kenobi concern. Anakin appreciated it, even if it was critical of his teaching style.

Anakin was about to reply when Kaeden walked back into the room, a dreamy smile on her face.

"She's just getting changed and then she'll be down." Kaeden spoke, her voice light and happy, despite the earlier commotion that had happened. Anakin was glad to hear that Ahsoka was now willing to talk, despite attacking both him and her younger self earlier on.

It was then that Anakin spotted Kaeden glancing towards the couch, specifically at the younger Ahsoka who sat with her legs crossed, deep within meditation, completely unaware of what was happening around her. Anakin felt a protective instinct kick in for a moment. He didn't know when and how Kaeden had met Ahsoka, but he was fairly sure it hadn't happened yet. He hoped Kaeden wasn't thinking about the younger Ahsoka in any particular way.

"She's meditating, even if she hates it. Thought it might ease her mind." Anakin chose to inform, distracting both Kaeden and his line of thought. Perhaps it would do them some good if they could talk civilly, even if Kaeden had been terrified of him by mention of name alone.

"Odd, she seems to like it now. Does it every morning for at least an hour. She even sometimes lets me join in despite not being able to use the Force." Kaeden replied, her eyes returning to the peaceful form of the younger Ahsoka.

"Let's you join in? How? There's no record of a non Force sensitive user being able to meditate like we can." Obi-Wan spoke up, his tone curious. Anakin had to agree. Never had he heard such a thing.

"I'm not really sure of the details. She kinda just pulls me in with her and let's me feel around, shows me what other people and places feel like. It's a weird yet wonderful experience." Kaeden explained, shrugging her shoulders in the process, as if she was simply reiterating something that was incredibly simple. The truth was that Anakin suspected it put one hell of a strain on Ahsoka. Like Obi-Wan he had never heard of such a thing happening before. Perhaps the Jedi did not know everything about the Force as the Council liked to preach in his time. From what Kaeden was describing, it sounded like Ahsoka held the power of a Master of the Jedi. Was she on the Council too? If she was no doubt she'd have reformed it single handedly.

Anakin smiled at the mental image of a grown Ahsoka picking apart the Council members one by one and all but forcing them to change how the Order was run. Or maybe that was just his own personal vision of what should happen.

"Well then, it would appear that Ahsoka has become far more powerful than we could possibly imagine." Obi-Wan replied, his tone happy and full of humour.

"I wouldn't say powerful, just more in control." Kaeden answered, a deep look of thought on her face as she described the woman Ahsoka would become. The answer seemed to please Obi-Wan, who nodded his head and returned to his mug of tea.

Before anyone else could spark up another conversation, movement occured from behind Kaeden, and seconds later the grown Ahsoka emerged, fully dressed in what looked like various pieces of armour covering a grey tunic, as well as two gleaming metal hilts attached to her thigh armour on clear display.

They looked very different than the lightsabers she currently had, the ones that were resting on the nearby table along with Obi-Wan's. Why had Ahsoka changed them, or were they new ones altogether?

Question after question flooded into Anakin's mind. Ahsoka's life seemed so different to what it currently was. She wore armour, had a pair new lightsabers, and by the looks of it even had a secret girlfriend hidden away somewhere in the galaxy!

It was almost too much for Anakin to take in. He'd need to seriously think things over after this was all done. In a way, he saw too much of himself in Ahsoka now, and that could be dangerous. Hopefully he still had time to correct it. The last thing he wanted was her to repeat his mistakes.

Anakin watched as the elder Ahsoka scanned the occupants of the room, her eyes softening briefly when looking at Kaeden, and returning to a sharp glare when they rested on him. Rather than say anything, she merely jerked her head to the side, indicating towards the younger Ahsoka who was deep in meditation.

Clearly she wanted to be able to talk to all of them at once.

Reaching into the Force, Anakin tugged lightly on the bond he and Ahsoka shared, pulling her out of meditation with ease. It struck him at that moment that he could not feel the grown Ahsoka through the Force anymore. Why was she blocking him?

His young Padawan opened her eyes, locking onto Anakin's with a look of confusion, before she turned her head and spotted the other Togruta in the room. Beside him, Anakin felt Ahsoka stiffen in surprise, as if she hadn't really believed what she had seen earlier. Anakin couldn't blame her though. He wouldn't have in her position.

Clearing her throat, the adult Ahsoka began, her voice familiar, yet so much wiser than it currently was.

"First things first. Whatever has happened with the Force has led you to what I can only imagine is the future for you. How, I do not know, but I intend on finding out and resolving this issue. I have already contacted a few friends who may be willing to assist with this unexpected turn of events. They will be here in a day or so."

Anakin chose not to reply to the Togruta's statement. Judging by the look on her face when she had seen him any comments from him would not be appreciated. Beside him Ahsoka too remained silent, clearly far too confused for her own liking.

Thus, it was left to Obi-Wan to once again be the voice of reason and understanding, and for once, Anakin was grateful.

"Sounds good." The Jedi Master replied, a small smile on his face as he answered.

However, it appeared the grown Ahsoka was not finished yet.

"Furthermore, as there seems to be two of us in the same room, we will need to clarify who is being addressed. From now on you will address me as 'Fulcrum'. Hopefully that should keep things simple, even when they are evidently not so." The adult Ahsoka continued, gesturing to the dumbstruck younger Togruta in the process, who seemed to shrink in her seat in the presence of the elder version of herself.

"Fulcrum? What's a Fulcrum?" Anakin couldn't help but question, wincing slightly at the way the grown Togruta's lips lifted into a slight snarl at the sound of his voice. Nonetheless, the Togruta turned to face him.

"Fulcrum is a codename that I have used for many years to conceal my true identify from those who would see me dead. Those who know me, those who are my friends in this time have the right of knowledge of my identity and name. Those who do not call me either 'Commander', or 'Fulcrum.'"

"But… we are friends Ahsoka. I'm your Master." Anakin couldn't help but respond, standing from his seat on the couch and beginning to move towards the woman his Padawan would become.

Before he could take a step however, he felt a hand grasp his, pulling him back as if out of harm's way. Glancing down at his hand he saw Ahsoka, the younger Ahsoka pulling him back onto the couch, a look of worry and fear in her eyes. She shook her head slowly at him, as if warning him to back off.

Perhaps she was right. This 'Fulcrum' had attacked them both upon arrival, merely at the sight of them at that! Clearly something had happened in the future between him and Ahsoka that was not good.

And then Fulcrum replied, acid practically seething on her tongue.

"You are no friend of mine! And I am no Jedi. I haven't been for over two decades."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So... the first part was more popular than I had anticipated, so have part two.

And I know I know, not much really happens in this part, but it hopefully sets up the next one. Suffice to say Fulcrum Ahsoka is not too happy to see Anakin again, and who can blame her really. Let's hope she doesn't nearly kill him again. He better start watching when he speaks and what he says is all I will say.

I did also debate with myself over one aspect of this chapter. At one point I was going to have Kaeden introduce herself as 'Doctor Larte-Tano', with the implication of the double barrel name being obvious to most. I decided not to as I felt it didn't really fit the two characters at this point in my Rebels AU timeline. Yes, they are living together, and yes they are together, but unlike Mr Jarrus and Mrs Syndulla they have only been with each other a few years, and I didn't want to just throw them inot a trope filled relationship. I wanted it to be different to the others. So no, Kaeden and Ahsoka are not married. Hope that ok.

Still, I wanted Anakin to discover what his Padawan gets up to in the future in some way, and I figured this was one thing that needed to be revealed. Only question now is to figure out how young Ahsoka find out... if at all.

As for the rest of the chapter... do you have any idea how hard it is to write a scene with two of the same characters in it, just at different ages. Hence the Fulcrum name being brought into it, as it makes my life a little bit easier. XD

Anyway, next time round more craziness happens as Fulcrum begins to explain where they are, and Anakin does his best to not get killed.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Mysterious Guest 1: Glad you liked the crazy unexpected idea. I've been trying to convince myself not to write it, to no avail. Hope you like where it goes.

SWGoji2001: The idea is more insane than crazy, but I thought it could be fun to try and see what people thought of it. Turns out you liked it, which is good.  
Obi-Wan always opens with a "Hello There". It's just part of who he is.  
Fulcrum is trying to control her temper, honest. That said, she doesn't take too well to betrayers, past or present. :)

Cranky Paws: Glad you liked the new idea. I imagine it's going to be pretty mind boggling for both Anakin and Obi-Wan, but poor Padawan Ahsoka has just encounter her future self as well. She's gonna need some serious therapy afterwards.  
Barriss is alive in this AU still, but in canon who knows. I hope so, and I hope she isn't an Inquisitor or something.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: The return was inevitable at some point, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Time travel is a hard thing to do well, so hopefully this all comes together in the end. Enjoy part two. :)

jojobinks01: This is sort of turning into a mini story, so yay for that. :)


	31. The Machinations of the Son - 3

**The Machinations of the Son - 3  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

"You're wrong!"

The first words than came after Fulcrum's revelation were from her younger counterpart, her voice so full of denial and resolve to be a Jedi that Anakin almost believed it. He hoped, preyed to whatever gods existed, if any did at all, that she was right. Ahsoka was a Jedi.

But something in the eyes of the Togruta woman before him told him different. There was a fire in Fulcrum's eyes, a fire that was oddly dulled and full of pain at the mere mention of being a Jedi. The Force revealed nothing to him, no doubt down to the fact the Fulcrum was blocking him out.

And then Ahsoka, his Ahsoka, the young happy go lucky Padawan continued.

"I will be a Jedi, and it's all thanks to Master Skywalker. Maybe you don't appreciate him, but I do. He's the best Master and the only one I'd ever want!"

Her defence of him was inspiring, and frankly surprising. Did she really think so highly of him that she was willing to claim him as the best? Frankly he thought he was doing a terrible job!

"I appreciate what he taught me young one, and would never had survived if were not for his teachings. But you cannot trust him, nor can you trust the Jedi Order as it stands in your time." Fulcrum responded, her voice falling out of the seething anger it had been before, instead shifting to a lighter, if not slightly depressed tone. It reminded him of the tone she and Kaeden had been speaking in not to long ago in private. What had happened to her to make her act like this?

"The Council is wise and powerful. They make no mistakes." Ahsoka spoke again, her voice not calming unlike her adult self, small incisors showing beneath her lips. Anakin reached through the bond he shared with her in hopes of calming her down. The last thing he needed was two angry Togruta in the room, especially two angry Ahsokas.

But Fulcrum did not snap. Instead, she took a deep breath before focusing her eyes on all three jedi present in the room.

Then she dropped another bombshell, this one even more unexpected than the last.

"If the Council is so wise and powerful, explain how they are all dead aside from one member."

Whatever was on Ahsoka's tongue next wasn't spoken, not after that revelation. Her eyes shifted from Fulcrum's to Anakins, and then over to Obi-Wan. For his part, Obi-Wan did not seem outwardly phased, though through the Force Anakin could feel his dismay.

Suddenly, it occurred to Anakin that Fulcrum had said one council member had survived… and Obi-Wan, or at least an older version of hims was in the photo they had seen earlier, side by side with Fulcrum.

Was Obi-Wan the only council member that survived.

"And also, if you will, explain how the Jedi Order was practically eradicated overnight? Or explain how the Sith Lord managed to turn the Republic into a ruthless dictatorship right under the noses of the Council?"

Every statement made by Fulcrum only heightened the dread that Anakin was feeling. Whatever had happened in the future by the sounds of it had destroyed not only peace in the galaxy, but had destroyed the Jedi, placing everything under the control of the Sith!

"And explain, if you will, why the council was so willing to sell out a Jedi Padawan for a crime she did not commit, and then not even apologise when the true culprit was revealed!"

This time Fulcrum's voice raised in tone, the woman very nearly shouting at them all instead of speaking calmly as she had before. The past had clearly left it's scar on her, and it seemed that only now they were coming out.

And if they had caused his Padawan this much grief, then he'd be damned if he'd let them happen again.

Upon realizing she had been shouting, Fulcrum took another deep breath, calming herself down before locking eyes with her younger self again.

"So you see young one, the Council does not know it all. Especially not the two Sith Lords that were directly in their midst the entire time. Two Sith Lords that you have met face to face yourself, but will never suspect until it is far too late."

Content that she was done explaining, or at least cryptically giving them so idea of what had happen, Fulcrum turned to Obi-Wan, a far more friendly greeting on her face for the Jedi Master, one he reciprocated with a smile.

"Now tell me Master Kenobi, where exactly, or should I say when exactly do you come from? What is the last thing you remember?"

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin briefly, his eyes full of worry, as well as what appeared to be a request for permission to answer. He didn't want to jump in and assume he had the right. He wasn't Ahsoka's Master after all.

That said, he was the only one of the three Fulcrum seemed willing to cooperate with. If Obi-Wan was their only hope of having a civil conversation with Fulcrum to find out every detail, then Anakin was more than happy to give his permission.

Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan, and he began.

"We were on Mortis. The Son had just killed the Daughter, and Anakin went looking for him. The Son apparently wanted to show Anakin a future of some kind. We assumed it was his, but it seems we were wrong."

Fulcrum broke off eye contact at the mention of Mortis, as if she was remembering something from long ago. It most likely was, considering how much older she looked.

"Mortis?" Fulcrum questioned with a whisper, more to herself than Obi-Wan.

"Wait… isn't Mortis where…?" Kaeden spoke for the first time since Fulcrum had rejoined the group, coming to stand beside her with worry plastered on her face, as if she knew something the others didn't.

"Where I died? Yes, it was." Fulcrum replied, her tone light, especially considering it was about her death.

A dark pit of despair opened up in Anakin's stomach in an instant. Images of Ahsoka's lifeless body, the Son standing over her stating that her usefulness had come to an end flooded his mind. Anakin felt both his fists clenched in anger at the Son. How dare he take Ahsoka away from him! How dare anyone!

"Are you ever going to explain to me how exactly you survived?" Kaeden continued, moving to stand in front of Fulcrum, an annoyed yet concerned glare on her face.

For the first time since arriving in this world, Anakin saw a genuine smile come onto the adult Ahsoka's face. It was full of the same joy and mischievousness that he would credit to her younger counterpart. Whatever had happened in the future regarding the Jedi had clearly made Fulcrum somewhat cynical, but he was glad to see she retained something that was vaguely 'Snips' like.

Anakin watched as Fulcrum placed her hands on Kaeden's shoulders, a smirk on her face that was clearly meant for teasing, before she replied.

"Wouldn't want to confuse you anymore than I currently do. The Force can be downright weird at times. Probably better if we don't find out all the details."

The tone of the replied was light, and clearly didn't appease the dark skinned woman very much, who huffed in response before shaking her head, a small hidden smile only just showing through. She was trying to be angry or upset with Fulcrum's answer, but couldn't quite keep it up. In a way, it reminded him of when Padmé had a similar expression towards him.

Content with Kaeden's response, Anakin watched as Fulcrum turned back to face Obi-Wan, her expression becoming more serious again.

"So, the Son decided to show you a future?" Fulcrum asked.

"From what Anakin tell us yes, though why myself and Ahsoka were brought along I do not know."

"Perhaps he's trying to manipulate us in some way, considering who he is and all?" The younger Ahsoka suggested, entering into the conversation for the first time, looking towards Fulcrum in the process, who nodded in response.

"Possible." Fulcrum replied, "I wish I could agree but I don't really remember much of my time on Mortis. It's all a bit of a blur. What I do remember was the Son briefly corrupted both myself and Anakin in an attempt to escape. This could well be another plan like that. How did you get here exactly?"

"It was a portal of some kind!" Anakin blurted out, unable to keep himself quiet any longer. Fulcrum appeared to have calmed down now, and considering the nature in which she was treating both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, surely it would extend to him as well.

The dark side eye glare she gave him suggested otherwise, but he could tell she was listening.

"A portal? I don't understand."

It was only five words, but at least she was talking to him now, and giving him an opportunity to speak some more. Maybe he could repair whatever had happened between them to facilitate the reaction he had received.

"I'm not too sure myself. I felt a disturbance, or more of as tear in the Force itself. The Son opened some sort of door before me, with this place being on the other side. He tempted me to enter it, and when I refused, he pushed me in." Anakin explained, giving his best description of what had happened. Most people would likely call him crazy, but from the look in Fulcrum's eyes, he could tell she in some way believed him.

That only suggested that she had seen things that no one else would believe either. Hopefully she would tell him of her adventures later on.

Lowering her head, Fulcrum seemed to mull something over, before speaking in a low soft voice to herself.

"Just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know."

Hearing Ahsoka speak in such a way was honestly a shock for Anakin. He was used to snippy remarks, ones that were often fueled by a teasing and joyful nature, especially when not in the field.

When they were in the field she was the symbol of a commander, issuing orders and listening to ones given, forming a strong bond with her men, one that made her an incredibly effective leader.

But from the simple comment regarding the Force that Fulcrum had just made, Anakin couldn't help but liken her to the wisest of the Council members. He saw shades of Master Plo in her, as well as elements of Obi-Wan and Yoda. Clearly she had become very wise, as well as very powerful.

"What does that mean?" The younger Ahsoka inquire, her eyes looking never leaving Fulcrum's face, even with her head lowered.

A small smile came to Fulcrum's face as she leveled her gaze at Ahsoka and answered.

"It's something you will tell a good friend one day. The Force is not as black and white as it seems. There are many shades to it, some of which will surprise you."

"Considering the business with Mortis and this little adventure, I'm beginning to agree." Obi-Wan said, his voice full of deep mystery, as if he was trying to figure it all out himself. Anakin hoped he could, just so he didn't have to. He didn't need another headache.

Fulcrum nodded before turning to walk towards the large glass window panes that looked out over the vast plains of whatever planet they were on. Anakin took that moment to admire the beauty of where Fulcrum lived. The house was evidently large and no doubt expensive, and from the looks of the vast open plains surrounding the house, plains covering in various shades of yellow and green grass, it was clear it was meant to be in the middle of nowhere, away from public life.

A hidden retreat, all for Fulcrum.

In a way, he envied her. If only he and Padmé could find such a place. The Lake Country on Naboo was nice, but there were always other people there. They couldn't be husband and wife, they had to remain Senator and Jedi.

At least here, Ahsoka could be herself with no pretences or expectations in the way.

Fulcrum remained silent for several moments, her eyes clearly tracing the distant hills on the other side of the glass, deep in thought. In a way he saw part of himself in her. He too would stand and watch the horizon at times, marveling at how simple thing seemed to be. In reality, he knew they were not.

"In my time the Son attempted to escape from Mortis, and we managed to stop him. It's quite possible that this is another scheme by the Son in order to escape. If the three of you could traverse this portal you speak of, then no doubt he could as well. For all we know he could be using you as an experiment of sorts. An attempt to breach physical time itself, and transcend it." Fulcrum theorized, a hand coming up to rest on her chin as she spoke, a gesture that was eerily familiar to the way Obi-Wan would stroke his beard in deep thought.

The posture was the same, though he knew that Togruta did not grow hair on their faces, much less anywhere else on their body. No doubt Kaeden could tell him that as well.

Still, in a weird way it pleased Anakin to see that Fulcrum had picked up a habit or two from Obi-Wan as well. She wasn't all him.

"What sort of damage would he do if he was able to traverse the portal into this world?" Kaeden inquired, coming to stand beside Ahsoka, who turned to look at her, face softening again. It amazed Anakin how Kaeden was able to calm Fulcrum down and put her at ease so easily. He wondered if his facial expression did the same around Padmé.

"If he were to get through the damage would be unquantifiable. The Son represents the physical embodiment of the darkside of the Force. The only ones who could truly keep him under control were his father and sister, both of which died a long time ago." Fulcrum explained, tone low and dark, as if she was afraid. Chances are she was, and Anakin couldn't blame her.

But rather tha wilt under Fulcrum's tone, Kaeden merely smirked and wrapped an arm round the Togruta's shoulders, pulling her towards her playfully.

"So he's like a Sith Lord then. Sounds like a walk in the park for someone who's killed two of them in the past."

Through the Force Anakin felt a jolt of surprise echo across his bond with his Padawan at the revelation of her future achievements. He himself was surprised, and incredibly proud of his Padawan. She had killed two Sith Lords! No one had killed one since Obi-Wan had destroyed Maul on Naboo. It was not an easy feat to achieve, so for Fulcrum to have done so she must be incredibly skilled and powerful. Everything he hoped Ahsoka would one day become.

And it seemed that she would be one day.

Fulcrum's reaction was to blush slightly, lowering her head in embarrassment, no doubt to conceal the smile that had covered her face.

"Yeah, but both times I got lucky Kaeden. If the circumstances weren't right there'd of been no way I could defeat Vader, let alone Sidious. Frankly I chalk it up to pure luck than skill."

"There is no such thing as luck Fulcrum." Anakin couldn't help but interrupt, eager to show his pride in her abilities. From where she stood she glanced up at him, her face neutral, before nodding slightly.

"Maybe, but I had help both times. And if we are going to stop the Son from taking over this world as i envision he is planning too, then we'll need all the help we can get."

"Any ideas where to start?" Obi-Wan asked from beside Anakin, face full of determination.

This time the nod from Fulcrum was stronger, with far more resolve behind it.

"Yes."

* * *

The Son stood and watched through the portal, the fires of a volcano roaring around him.

It had been a desperate gambit, sending the 'Chosen One' through it. Truthfully the Son had no idea where the portal led, and how far into the future it had gone, if it even was the future to begin with. All he knew was that he could, if he was lucky, somehow harness the power his father had created.

If he could control the portal, he could escape. And if he could escape, be it in the past, present or future, then he could finally be free of the accursed planet in which he lived. After all, why should he, a being of great power and wisdom, be restricted to one place.

He was a master of power, a master of control, and a master of deception. He could escape, and create his own world, where he didn't have to live under the dogmatic and narrow minded views of his father. He would have taken his sister as well, had she not…

"No! I will not think of her!" The Son snarled to himself, pushing the memories of the body of his sister out of his mind. Despite their struggles, despite their grievances, he care deeply for her. Like him, she was restricted to this accursed place, forced to live as their father deemed so. She deserved so much more. She deserved a chance to expand and explore, to spread her divine power across the galaxy, just as he did his.

If only they had gotten a chance.

But now, all he could do was go on alone, and alone was what he was good at.

He'd escape this place, and whether he knew it or not, the so called 'Chosen One' would be the one that helped him do so.

* * *

Fulcrum hadn't revealed any more details regarding who she intended to ask for help, nor did she reveal the identities of her apparent 'friends' that were coming to assist. Suffice to say, Anakin did not like being keep in the dark, but he trusted Ahsoka, or whoever she was now. After all, if she had managed to destroy two Sith Lords, then she must have known what she was doing.

Following the conversation Fulcrum had returned back upstairs, stating that she wished to freshen up from her morning walk, something that Anakin could not blame her for, and a habit she had picked up in her youth. Ahsoka would always use the facilities first in the morning, usually talking a fair amount of time in them, especially if there was a water shower present. How long did it take for her to wash her montrals after all? It wasn't like she had hair!

Still, it did provide Anakin with an opportunity, one he had been waiting for. She had attacked him upon his appearance, and all but called him her enemy. Why. he was unsure, but if he could just speak to her alone maybe he would be able to make sense out of everything.

Maybe he could find out how everything went so wrong. If the Jedi were all but extinct, as she had stated, then maybe he could learn, and maybe he could change things.

And even if he couldn't, he at very least wanted to repair his damaged relationship with the woman his Padawan had become. It was selfish of him for sure, but when it came to those he cared about he couldn't care less about being selfish.

And so Anakin waited, eyes watching Kaeden as she entered into a discussion with Obi-Wan and the younger Ahsoka regarding her career as a doctor, waiting for her to be fully distracted before he moved.

The dark skinned woman turned her back to Anakin to sit on the couch in the center of the room, hands moving animatedly as she discussed the finer points of the chemical applications of bacta with Obi-Wan, granting Anakin his opportunity.

The Jedi Knight slipped out of the room, moving his way through the hallway he had spied Ahsoka and Kaeden embracing in earlier, before finding the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor of the house.

Slowly and steadily moving up the stairs, Anakin found himself on the landing faced with several different doors, each closed. Clearly Fulcrum would be behind one of them, and as much as he hated intruding in on her privacy it had to be done. He couldn't stand the idea of his Padawan hating him. They needed to talk.

It was then that he noticed that one door was slightly ajar, and from the other side he could hear the faint sound of movement, as well as what sounded like someone humming.

Moving towards the door, he gently pushed it open, stepping into the room with trepidation and caution, less he be attacked once again.

Quietly closing the door behind him he turned to survey the room, the sound of the humming now much clear and louder.

As his eyes moved over the room he took in the various decorations and objects. A large double bed sat in the middle, evidently used the night before from the way the covers had been thrown aside with neglect. On either side of the bed was a table, each holding a lamp and what looked like reading material. He couldn't say what the books were from this distance, only that they both had bookmarks within, clearly showing that they were regularly used.

Anakin's eyes moved again, this time coming to rest at what looked like a makeup table complete with a mirror. That had to be Kaedens. As far as he was aware Ahsoka did not wear makeup.

That was until his eyes locked onto something else, the source of the humming sound.

Sitting at the small stool positioned in front of the makeup table was Fulcrum, her back completed exposed to Anakin, showing off her bare skin. Anakin's first instinct was the turn away and maintain Ahsoka's modesty, until he saw something else.

Fulcrum's back had what he could only describe as markings on, but not like those she had on her face. These were different. They were a darker colour, contrasting against her bright orange skin. In a way they resemble veins, a series of intricate lines that made up an important system.

Anakin narrowed his eyes however, his focus entirely on the pattern covering Fulcrum's back. No… they weren't veins. Instead, they looked more like burn marks, as if someone had scarred her back somehow. The lines were not even, but jagged and twisted in morbid shapes, resembling the shape of lightning in a way.

A memory flooded back to him in an instant. He had seen something similar before, but not nearly as fierce as this. After Geonosis, after had had lost his hand he had found similar markings on her body. They had been small ones, and had faded over time, but from what the healers had told him there were markings associated with severn burns.

Burns caused by the power of Force Lightning.

A from the sheer quantity of the jagged markings that covered Fulcrum's back, it was clear that she had been on the receiving end of the full strength of such a power.

"What happened to you?"

Anakin hadn't even realised he had spoken, not until he heard the voice of Fulcrum demand to know what he was doing her. She had jumped up from her seat and spun the face him, exposing her entire….

"Argh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" Anakin sputtered out, spinning where he stood himself and covering his face in the process, feeling heat rush up into it in the process. He had just seen Ahsoka completely and utterly….

That was a mental image he was never going to get out of his head. Anakin shuddered at the prospect. He hadn't meant to intrude in her privacy like that!

"What do you want?" Fulcrum's voice was calm and collected, clearly not phased at having been interrupted in the…

Anakin shuddered again at the image, pushing it as far away as he could.

Risking a glance up, Anakin was relieved to see that Fulcrum had slipped a light tunic over her head, covering her up from his eyes.

He was also aware that said tunic was now covering the marks on her back. He wondered if she was conscious about them.

"Your back looks burned, badly. What happened to you?" Anakin questioned, a look of deep concern covering his face. He may have been faced with his adult Padawan who could no doubt look after herself, but she was still his to protect.

In his mind at least. She obviously thought very differently.

Rather than give some long winded explanation however, Fulcrum simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Fought a Sith Lord. Got hit by Force lightning, which left the scar. It itches at times but I've got cream for it."

No matter how many time he heard the fact that she had faced down and defeated a Sith Lord, Anakin couldn't help the swell of pride that flooded through him.

"Well you should be more careful in the future. Why wasn't I there to help you?" Anakin questioned, taking a step towards her on instinct. The look she shot him in return made him halt in his tracks.

Fulcrum's face however did show a new emotion, one that looked a lot like remorse and loss.

"You were there, in a way."

"I don't understand Ahsoka. What exactly happened? And where am I in this time? Where is Padmé?"

He didn't mean to bombard her with questions, but he had to know. Something was very very wrong in the future, and from what she had mentioned so far he didn't like it one bit.

And from what she hadn't said, he could tell she was hiding something. Something big!

"Padmé is dead, by your hand." Fulcrum answered, horrifying Anakin as she spoke, "And you are dead by mine."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

This one took a while to create. Every time I thought I had finished I managed to create a new scene to add on. In the end I decided to let this chapter conclude with the first real private discussion between Anakin and Fulcrum, as they kinda need it together in this short series. That and I wanted Anakin to see the scars she got from Sidious as a way of showing how serious she has become.

Now we can only hope he listens to what she has to say, or this could very well end in a bloodbath.

As for The Son... it should have been obvious that he had a plan. Hopefully you like what I have set up so far. More from him will come.

Next time round, Fulcrum and Anakin speak, and she reveals a few more home truths that he may not like or believe.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

SWGoji2001: Time travel is a bit of a doozy that's for sure, especially when the past meets their future. That said I have given it some thought beforehand. Hopefully it will all make sense in the long run.  
Anakin doesn't quite realize the danger he is in. Let's just hope he can keep his head down enough.

Fan Fiction Viewer: I've considered having Barriss show up but not decided yet. There's already a fair few characters to keep track of as it is. Maul on the other hand would be fun. XD  
As for how he and Old Ben get along... its kind of a mutual alliance based off a common friend. They wouldn't meet up to work together unless Ahsoka was there.

Cranky Paws: Anakin is super proud, even if he doesn't fully understand everything yet. Young Ahsoka meanwhile is just completely baffled, and Young Obi-Wan is just his normal chill self. He's used to this kind of stuff happening around Anakin now.  
Barriss as an Inquisitor would be boring a pointless. Plus we already have a female Miralian as an Inquisitor.

Maliwan: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying hope. :)

Mysterious Guest One: I'd say she's fully justified considering who he becomes, but she also knows the danger of killing him as it will change everything.  
The irony of Anakin being force choked was done on purpose. XD

Excited: Glad you are liking the direction so far. Ahsoka would usually be calmer, but she's kinda in "Must Defend Kaeden" mode at the moment. Hopefully she calms down a bit more.

SLE's fave guest: Don't worry about being gone. I've slowed down a fair amount recently due to other issues.  
Still, glad you are enjoying the direction so far. This is a story I've wanted to do for a while but couldn't piece together how I wanted it to all happen. I think I have it now, hence why I am writing it. :)

jojobinks01: Well, he did sort of become a mass murdering child killing Sith Lord. I don't blame Ahsoka for her anger at him.


	32. The Machinations of the Son - 4

**The Machinations of the Son - 4  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

The Jedi were dead!

The Republic was dead!

He had murdered Padmé!

And Ahsoka had killed him!

Whoever his Padawan had become i the future, one thing was certain. She certainly had a flair for dropping rather massive bombshells with ease. In a way, these monumental revelations seemed to simply slip off of her tongue with little to no hesitation. The thought of that made Anakin feel sick to his stomach. How could everything have gone so wrong?

"I… I killed Padmé? But why… I mean, I wouldn't… she was...is…" Anakin stuttered, trying in vain to both explain and deny what Fulcrum had told him, even if he knew it was in vain.

"She was your wife… I know. And you loved her too… and that was your downfall." Fulcrum continued, her face stoic, betraying no emotion that Anakin could read. She had clearly accepted all of this a long time ago, long enough that it did not affect her the way it was him.

"What do you mean?" Anakin enquired, suddenly finding himself perched on the end of Ahsoka's bed. He didn't know when he had sat down, but it had clearly happened something after Fulcrum's reveal. No doubt the shock was what had caused it.

"You turned Anakin, turned and became a mass murdering Sith Lord. You massacred the temple, slaughtered the Jedi and when Padmé wouldn't see things your way, you choked her with the Force. Obi-Wan told me she passed away not long afterwards."

If it was possible, Anakin could have sworn that he felt his heart snap in two. Every muscle in his body tensed, fear and anger at himself running through his veins. He knew he could have one or two dark moments, knew that sometimes he pushed what it meant to be a Jedi.

But he never meant to hurt anyone, anyone that didn't deserve it at least. When he did submit to his darker tendencies, he did so to protect others, or to avenge them. Not to destroy everything he held dear.

"And you… killed me because of it?" Anakin was surprised by how sheepish his voice was. There had been many time in his life when he felt genuine fear, but he would never admit or show it.

Now however, all he felt was dread and terror, and he knew that Fulcrum could see that. He hoped she wouldn't judge him for it. The Ahsoka he knew wouldn't.

"Yes. We encountered one another years later in a Sith Temple. We fought and I managed to get lucky. I was faced with a choice. Let my best friend go, or save the galaxy from a psychopath." Fulcrum answered, her tone somber. Glancing up from where he was sat, Anakin saw Fulcrum's facial expression alter for a brief second, a look of somber longing in her eyes, as if she missed something dearly.

And then, just like that it vanished, face returning to the stoic expression of confidence that Fulcrum seemed to have on her face permanently. He couldn't help but wonder if this was her 'business' face, especially considering the comfortable expression he had seen on her face earlier when she was interacting with Kaeden.

"You did the right thing Ahsoka, for what it's worth." Anakin said, hoping to lock eyes with his former Padawan, hoping the encourage her, or at very least get her back on his side.

Fulcrum's blue eyes locked with his, staring deep into his own eyes as if she was analysing him, trying to find some hidden secret. In fact, it was almost as if she was trying to peer into his very soul. In a way, that unnerved him.

"I know I did the right thing, and I'd do it again." Fulcrum replied, breaking eye contact and moving away from Anakin in the process. She had evidently seen whatever it was she had been looking for in his eyes, but did not reveal exactly what it was.

"Was it me that did that to you?" Anakin stood now, his strength returning from the aftermath of the shock discovery of the fate of the galaxy as he gestured to Fulcrum's back, images of the scars that lined her back running through his mind. It was bad enough that he had killed Padmé and the Jedi Order, but if he had caused his student the immense pain that left her with such a ferocious scar he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Not that he could anyways. No one in their right mind should ever be able to forgive him for such heinous crimes.

"No, it was from your Master, Darth Sidious. Don't worry though, he got what was coming to him shortly afterwards." Fulcrum answered in a much darker tone than Anakin had been expecting, one that almost bordered on smugness. In fact, it was almost as if she enjoyed the fact that the Sith Lord had been killed. Sure, it was a good thing that a Sith Lord had perished, but as a Jedi she should not celebrate the death, much less find any sort of enjoyment out of it.

But then he remembered her earlier words. She wasn't a Jedi, hadn't been one for over to decades.

So what was she exactly? Certainly not a Sith Lord herself… right?

"I am nothing but a person who can use the Force. Neither Jedi nor Sith, light nor dark. I operate on my own path, serving only the needs of others around me. I strive for peace and peace alone, especially after three decades of endless war."

The explanation Fulcrum delivered both answered his line of questioning, whilst giving him new ideas to ponder at the same time. She sounded so sure of herself, as if she knew exactly what she was in this world, knew exactly what her place was. Anakin admired that. He wished he could feel the same at times.

"But, why did you leave the Jedi to begin with? Was it because of what I did… what I will do?" Anakin questioned, his voice falling somber at the mention of his own grim future. He didn't really want to think about it to be honest. The thought of himself, killing everyone he had ever loved…

Anakin shuddered at the very thought.

"No, I left the Order at least a year before it all fell apart. The Temple was bombed by a friend who framed me for the crime and left me for dead. The Council turned me over to the Republic courts, who would have found me guilty and had me executed had you not found the true culprit. By that point I realised that I couldn't trust the Jedi Council anymore, so I sought my own path away from them."

Every word that came out of Fulcrum's mouth only deepened the mystery of what had happened to everything, how everything had fallen apart so suddenly. From the sounds of it Ahsoka had left long before the extermination of the Jedi, and his subsequent fall to the dark side. At least she had been safe from whatever cataclysmic event had befallen the Jedi Order powerful enough to eradicate it overnight.

And then Fulcrum continued, dropping another harrowing bombshell that made Anakin feel like he was about to vomit.

"It was the Clones in the end. They had a chip in their heads that could control them, planted by the Sith Lord himself. When the chips activated, our own troops turned on their Generals and Commanders and murdered them in cold blood. Most didn't even get a chance to fight back, and those that did stood little to no chance of surviving their entire legions simultaneously betraying them."

The sheer mental weight of each revelation forced Anakin back, his legs giving out underneath him in the process. Whether on instinct, or out of the kindness of her own heart, Fulcrum moved to support him, her hands gently grasping his arms, guiding him back to sit on the bed, allowing him to take in all of which she had told him.

Images began to flood his mind, of those he called his brothers, his friends turning and opening fire on him, on Obi-Wan, and on Ahsoka. Friends turned unwitting murderers.

Anakin shuddered at the image of as pair of blue Jaig Eyes adorned on a helmet, now more menacing than he had ever thought they would be.

He had to ask.

"Did Rex…?"

Both Anakin and Ahsoka had been fond of their Clone Captain, just as Obi-Wan had been of Cody, and for good reason. They were more than just simple comrades in arms, they were friends.

Or had been friends.

Looking up at Fulcrum, Anakin braced himself for the worst.

But rather than the grim downtrodden look he expected, Fulcrum's face instead adopted a small fond smile, one he would relate to happiness.

"No, he didn't. Rex took his chip out after he was warned by someone. He stayed loyal to the Jedi when his brothers were forced to betray them. He was part of the team I led to eliminate Sidious as well. We survived Order 66 together, when many others did not."

A wave of relief flooded through Anakin in that instant. The Rex he knew would never ever betray any of his friends, willingly or not. He would have fought it to the bitter end.

The knowledge that he was alive and well, and that he hadn't been forced to do what so many others had gave Anakin some sense of hope. Maybe things weren't so bad.

"Well, any more bombshells that you want to drop on me whilst were here?" Anakin quipped hoping to inject some humour into the ongoing dark discussion.

Fulcrum's eyes shifted away from his faced for a few moments, clearly mentally debating something, before she shook her head.

"Nothing else you need to know about, not that it does much good anyways. What happened in the past happened. It cannot be changed. But you at least deserved to know why I treated you the way I did, and why I cannot trust you."

Regaining his strength, Anakin stood again, coming face to face with Fulcrum.

She was tall now, as tall as he was, if one included the montrals. And from everything she had told him, all of the adventures and trials she had evidently struggled through, it was clear to him that she had become far stronger than he had ever imagined she would.

He was so proud of her.

"I understand why you don't trust me Ahsoka. You have every right to hate me. I hate myself right now. But for whatever reason the Force has brought us together, and it's clear that the Son will probably use this to escape Mortis, just as you theorized. We need to stop him."

Fulcrum listened to his words, her eyes studying his again, searching for something.

The she nodded her head, offering a hand out in the process.

"Agreed. We'll stop him and find a way to return the three of you to the right time and place."

For the first time since entering Fulcrum's room, Anakin allowed a wide smile to overtake his face as he grasped Fulcrum's hand in his own, shaking it gently.

It felt good to be working alongside her again, even if she was a fair bit older now.

* * *

Fulcrum did not reveal anything else to him, at least nothing that she wished to share in private alone, but he could tell there was something else, something she was hiding away from him, either for his own good, or for someone else's.

He wouldn't pry though… he didn't have the right to, not after what he had done, what he would do.

He was a monster, and he was eternally grateful that Ahsoka had ended him, even if it had been hard for her. He had seen the look in her eyes when she had detailed their confrontation, how her eyes had gained a far away look in them, one that was close to what he would call haunted. Was she traumatised by her own actions? He'd understood if she was… but she shouldn't be! She had saved the galaxy from a monster. People across all star systems should have been heralding her as a hero as they did to him in the Clone War.

Frankly she should of had a statue built on her honour.

Shaking the idea out of his head, Anakin moved down the final steps of the apartments stairs, Fulcrum behind him, now once again dressed in her various pieces of armour, lightsaber hilts attached in their place. He wanted to ask about them, about where they had come from, but again, he didn't. Fulcrum deserved her privacy.

Moving into the central living room he spotted his Master conversing with Kaeden over the kitchen worktop, discussing something about her medical training and what she had learned. The younger Ahsoka was sat by Obi-Wan's side on a stool listening intently, her eyes moving back and forth between the two adults. If there was one thing that Ahsoka had always been good at it was being perceptive and picking things up. She was a fast learner when she didn't let her pride take over.

As if she had sensed his arrival, which she most likely had, Ahsoka turned her head towards him, greeting him with a small smile. Anakin could tell that his Padawan was still very nervous, and no doubt in a mixture of awe and fear at the sight of her future self.

"Ah, Anakin, we wondered where you had disappeared off too. Getting yourself in trouble no doubt?" Obi-Wan commented as he too turned to look at his former pupil, a smirk on his face. It was clear that the Jedi Master was enjoying this perplexing visit so far. Anakin doubted it would last if he found out what his own pupil had become.

Opening his mouth to reply in negative to Obi-Wan's statement, Anakin found himself beaten to an answer as Fulcrum moved up from behind him, a devious smirk on her own face, one that spelled trouble.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Master Kenobi. Anakin here just decided it would be a good idea to walk into my room… whilst I was in the middle of drying myself after a quick shower."

Anakin couldn't help but cringe at how the statement sounded, worded in a way that would no doubt get him in deep trouble with everyone in the room.

From the look on Fulcrum's face he could tell that was exactly the point.

"SKYGUY! WHAT THE KRIFF!"

"ANAKIN! THAT IS INCREDIBLY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Anakin had expected the outraged responses from his Master and student, but it was the expression on Kaeden's face that terrified him the most. Her's was a mixture of serene calmness covering boiling rage. Frankly, from what he had seen so far, she had every right to be angry at him.

It was then that he felt a sharp stinging pain flesh arm, drawing his attention to the small Togruta who was now standing right before him, arm reared back in threat.

"Did you just hit me?" Anakin questioned, glancing down at his arm, feeling an ache build up from the no doubt forming bruise.

"Damn straight I did Skyguy! Imagine if I walked in on you when you were…Urghh… Gross!" Ahsoka replied, her eyes going wide as she reached the end of her sentence, shuddering in the process. No doubt she was picturing some mental image of him now.

"Believe me Snips, it was a complete accident, and that was my exact reaction to seeing you like that." Anakin answered, a sheepish and horrified look on his face as she answered.

His comment seemed to calm Ahsoka down, who looked up at him with mirth in her eyes, before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Good, I mean great. Don't do it again you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert Snips!"

"You walked in on me when I was…"

Their argument was cut off by the sound of Fulcrum chuckling aloud as she moved past them to join Kaeden in the kitchen, opening a cupboard and extracting a mug in the process.

"It was an honest mistake. No harm done. Besides, I'm sure he's seen such things before." Fulcrum intervened, shooting another smirk at Anakin in the process.

"He's certainly not ever gonna see me like that!" The younger Ahsoka spat, eyes full of harmless fury as she turned back to Anakin, shoving him lightly on the shoulder before moving to retake her seat next to Obi-Wan, who was watching from the side lines.

"Good, cause I don't want to!" Anakin called out in response, his tone light and full of humour, before he turned to face Fulcrum, taking note of the ever growing smirk on her face at the chaos she had just created.

Well… two could play at that game.

"Besides, I'm sure Fulcrum has seen plenty of that sort of stuff herself these days." Anakin quipped, allowed a wide teasing smile to come to his face as he directly the look at Fulcrum.

Beside the Togruta woman Anakin saw Kaeden blush slightly, looking down in an attempt to hide her face from the view of others in the room. Clearly she was embarrassed about something, and Anakin knew exactly what it was.

However, it was Fulcrum's reaction that he truly wanted. Hopefully it didn't piss her off to much. The last thing he wanted was for her to come after him again, especially after the discussion they had had in private.

"So what if I have?" Was Fulcrum's response, her face casual and nonchalant, surprising Anakin. He had half hoped she too would be embarrassed by his statement, and that he could have effectively exacted revenge on her teasing of him.

But Fulcrum didn't seem phased by his comment at all. If anything, she seemed mildly proud of herself.

She really was a grown woman now. Despite his attempt to tease her, he was again reminded of how proud he was of who she had become.

"Wait? What?" Came the shocked voice of the younger Ahsoka, whose head was shifting between him and her grown self, confusion and what looked like horror on her face. Perhaps she was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she had grown up in more ways than one.

"Don't worry about it Snips. You'll find out in about… actually, how old are you now Fulcrum?" Anakin answered, directing the last statement towards the taller Togruta, who was busy with a small knife in her hand, slicing up some thin chunks of meat of some kind. It occurred to him that he didn't know exactly how far into the future this was. How long did he have before everything fell apart?

Anakin's questioned caused Fulcrum to halt, her eyes darting around the room in thought, her mind clearly hard at work. Was it possible that she didn't remember her own age?

"I… I don't know. I lost track when everything fell apart. Thirty something I think. Could very well be forty for all I know."

"You're thirty eight. Came Kaeden's voice, face now free of the blush she had earlier as she looked over at Fulcrum, a warm smile on her face. "Good thing I remember now isn't it?"

Fulcrum too smiled at the woman's comment, reaching across the gap between them to squeeze her hand that was resting on the worktop.

"What would I do without you?" Fulcrum asked, her tone light and joyful.

"Probably go on more suicide missions. Someone's gotta keep you grounded. Just my luck that I got the job hey?"

"You were the only one that wanted it Kaeden."

"Not true, but I am forever grateful that you welcomed me in."

The small interaction between the two filled Anakin with some degree of warmth. After everything that had gone wrong, he was happy to see that there was some light still left in the universe. If Ahsoka was to grow up into the woman he saw before him now, then he couldn't be more happy for her.

"Anyway, I think it's time we discussed the plan a bit more. There are things you all need to know if we are to succeed in stopping the Son." Fulcrum turned her attention to both Obi-Wan and her younger self, her face becoming one of business again.

He knew what she was about to tell them, and he knew it would hurt. But if they stood any chance whatsoever, they needed to know, no matter how painful the truth was.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So yeah, been a bit of a while. Sorry about that. I became ill and stuff and really didn't feel like writing. Still, I got it done in the end, so yay.

There were so many different things that Anakin and Fulcrum could discuss together in private, and I would have added more in but if felt like it was dragging on as it was, thus I kept it as short as possible. Hopefully the information they did share is enough to be realistic. I doubt that Fulcrum really trusts him enough to tell him everything (like the existence of his children for example), but she had to tell him something.

Also, hope you liked the added humour at the end. Fulcrum just wants to watch the world burn in snark and teasing at times. XD

Anyway, next part of this will be a while off whilst I write it up. This is turning into a mini series within a series. Whoops. XD

Next time round the team begins to try and find some more information out about the Son and what he is up to with the help of a feathery friend of Fulcrums.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Travis Middleton: No problem. My pace is still slow so you've not really missed too much to be honest.  
Glad you are enjoying how Fulcrum has become a wise figure in comparison to Ahsoka's naivete at times. Its a great contrast when you think about it, and no doubted stemmed from the pain and suffering she had been forced to endure for years.  
Glad you also liked the Son's perspective. His reaction when he accidentally kills the Daughter is very telling of his true character, and thus I wanted it to be clear that he did care for her somewhat. The Father on the other hand he deplores.  
Hope you like where the cliffhanger went. :)

SWGoji2001: No worries... I've been dead too recently. Not fun in hindsight.  
Glad you liked Anakin's awkwardness regarding the situation he is in. It's not everyday one time travels into the future to be greeted by his angry former Padawan.  
Lets hope he can control any internal anger he has... not that he stands a chance against Fulcrum really. XD

Mysterious Guest one: You want some Maul... guess you'll have to wait and see if he shows up. ;)

Maliwan: Oh no... please don't faint. I'm sorry for the shock.  
The Son's goals are probably what you'd expect them to be. As for more of the future being seen by the trio... this chapter should answer some of that.

Mysterious Guest two: Glad you liked the cliffhanger. It was fun to have Fulcrum just drop the bombshell like it meant nothing to her. Anakin is in for a world of hurt now.  
As for who else might appear on in this mini series... wait and see. :)  
Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you.

Cranky Paws: Wow... thanks for the compliment. I try to keep the characters as similar to their canon counterparts as I can whilst trying to change some things here of there to make them interesting. (such as the whole creepy obsessive Vader). The fact that you are enjoying them and can clearly picture them means a lot to me, so thanks.  
Everything our clone war era trio is learning is dangerous to both themselves and their futures, but they needed to understand how dire things had become. Now Anakin knows the truth, think of what he could do.  
Then again, think of what else might happen. Time travel is weird, and I think I have sorted what happens in this mini series. Hopefully you will like it in the end.  
Barriss better show up one day and not as some sort of super evil villain. It doesn't suit her even after her bombing of the temple.  
And yes, the Inquisitors have been pretty much wasted in everything they had appeared in (minus the Grand Inquisitor). Guess it's up to us fanfic writers to do some stuff for our favourite group of red blades. Luckily, I have something in mind. XD

jojobinks01: Ahsoka's already killed him once (and suffered massive psychological trauma from it) but if push came to shove she could and would do it again, but only if there were no other options.


	33. The Machinations of the Son - 5

**The Machinations of the Son - 5  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

"No… that's not true! That's impossible!"

Anakin wanted to move and support his former Jedi Master, to stand by him in his defiance of the truth. Fulcrum had just told them all the truth, about how Anakin had turned to the dark side, murdered thousands and enslaved millions as a Sith Lord, before ultimately falling to Fulcrum herself.

And all the while Obi-Wan denied it. Frankly, Anakin had never expected his Master to stick up for him in such a way. The fact that Obi-Wan thought so highly of him warmed his heart in a way he could not describe. Perhaps he really did care.

However, despite how much he wanted to embrace Obi-Wan and thank him for his support, Anakin's true concern at that moment lie entirely with his Padawan, or at least the younger version of his Padawan.

Ahsoka was seated on Fulcrum's couch, knees pulled up to her chin, arms tightly gripping her legs, a horrified look on her face. She looked ill, as if she had just seen a ghost, and was trembling significantly. Through the Force he could feel her fear, her dread, her terror. She was in denial, just as Obi-Wan was, but there was something more to it. Anakin could only imagine what effect Fulcrum's words had had upon her younger self. It wasn't everyday that you told yourself the future, the future where your teacher had become a mass murdering psychopath.

So as much as he wanted to thank his Master at that moment, Anakin knew that his Ahsoka needed him more, and whilst he would never admit it aloud, he needed her just as much.

"Snips? Are you…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ahsoka screamed… actually screamed at him, teeth barred in all their glory as she jumped from her seat, forcing him back just through sheer intimidation. It was clear that she was fuming with him, her signature in the Force radiating anger and hate, all things he had warned her against.

And now all directed towards him. He didn't blame her. He couldn't, not when he felt the same way himself.

"Ahsoka, I know it's bad, but we need to talk about this."

"NO! YOU'RE A MONSTER. YOU MURDERED CHILDREN! I… I HATE YOU! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"

And with that, Ahsoka stormed off, tears in her eyes. The young Togruta girl disappeared in a blur, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her in the process. Anakin made to follow in an instant, the thought of leaving his Padawan alone in a time like this the last thing on his mind.

That was until an orange hand gently grasped his wrist, pulling him back down into an open chair, forcing him to come face to face with a stoic looking Fulcrum. Despite the outburst of her younger self, Fulcrum did not seem fazed in the slightest. Anakin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Let her be for now Anakin. We can't have me killing you too early. She just needs time. I know I did."

"But she needs me!" Anakin pleaded in reply, hesitant to leave Ahsoka alone in a time like this.

"I'll go speak to her? Make sure she is alright?" A soft voice, the one belonging to Kaeden, echoed across the room, drawing both Anakin and Fulcrum's attention in the process. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw the way Fulcrum's stoic expression softened in an instant, becoming warm and grateful, if only for a brief moment.

A moment of silence passed through the room, no one saying anything. Anakin wasn't sure if Kaeden was addressing him or Fulcrum, and honestly he didn't care. Right now his only concern was the small Togruta teenager who had left the room.

The silence lasted a few more seconds before Fulcrum nodded at Kaeden slowly, a small smile coming to her face as she watched the dark skinned woman move towards, and open the door Ahsoka had slammed shut. Anakin watched as Kaeden moved through the threshold of the door, closing it gently behind her.

A sense of relief flooded over Anakin suddenly. It may not have been him looking for Ahsoka right now, but at least it was someone who cared about her.

"I like her. She seems nice." Anakin whispered softly to Fulcrum, his own eyes now looking at her expression alone. Fulcrum made a soft noise in response, the warm smile still present on her face.

"She helped me through some difficult times. I'm lucky to have her."

The way Fulcrum spoke was different now. It was compassionate and caring, full of wistfulness, yet joy. In fact, if Anakin was being truthful with himself, it reminded him more of Ahsoka how he knew her, as opposed to the woman she had clearly become twenty years into the future.

He was glad to see that she was still the same kind hearted person that she had always been, even if he had utterly destroyed everything.

"I… I still can't believe this. Anakin… a Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan's comment drew Anakin's attention once again. Unlike Ahsoka he could see that Obi-Wan was still somehow functioning with the information, running through every possible scenario in his head where Anakin might possibly turn.

"It's not an easy thing to consider I know, but you had a right to know why I was so hostile upon your unexpected arrival, and why it is paramount that we return the three of you to your correct place in time as soon as possible." Fulcrum's tone of voice changed again, all warmth and compassion that seemed to be reserved for Kaeden gone, replaced by one of authority and wisdom.

"Yes, we must return. Maybe then we can see about changing as few things." Obi-Wan replied, his head coming out of the palm of his hands for the first time since Fulcrum's bombshell.

"That's the problem Master Kenobi. What has happened must always happen for you to get to this place and receive this warning. Despite your knowledge of events they must not be changed, less you put the entirely of time and space at risk."

Fulcrum's words, as convoluted as they were, made a certain amount of sense. They could indeed use this new information to change their own futures, but in doing so they would ensure that this meeting with Fulcrum never happened in the first place, denying them access to the revelations in the first place.

Was this all part of The Son's plan? Twist time and space and force Anakin to face what he had done… what he will do, and be utterly powerless to stop it?

Now more than ever he wanted to kill that so called 'God'!

* * *

Much of the day had passed without any real action. Whatever planet they were on, and wherever they were on said planet was isolated and quiet, with nothing but endless grass fields scattered around the small apartment that Fulcrum lived in. It was a nice retreat, one that suited her well, and one that Anakin could only ever dream of owning.

Though now, his future looked incredibly bleak.

He was a monster, one who slaughtered for fun. One who had no qualms about killing innocent children. It wouldn't be the first time, that Anakin could say, but to do so in such a scale was unforgivable.

Ahsoka… his Ahsoka still hadn't spoken to him. She had disappeared up into one of the spare bedrooms, alone. Kaeden had shown up not long after she had left to speak to her, simply suggesting what he already knew. Ahsoka needed time. Time away from him. Anakin had no choice but to comply.

So it was that he found himself outside the apartment, resting a fair distance away from the apartment, legs sprawled before him in the grass as he watched the sun set in the distance. The air around him was cool, a gentle breeze blowing through his hair, a sharp contrast to both how the day had gone so far, and how he was feeling.

Everything would go so wrong, and it would all be his fault.

And there was nothing he could to stop it. That was the worst part. Despite how much he wanted to, he couldn't. He was doomed to become a mass murdering psychopath.

"Hey."

The voice was soft and welcoming, distracting Anakin from the dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. At that moment, he couldn't be more grateful.

Glancing up towards the shadow of a person who stood before him, he blinked several times to clear his vision, recognizing the figure as Kaeden, who wore a small smile on her face, one of warmth and compassion.

"You doing ok?" The dark skinned woman asked, moving to sit next to him, her own legs stretching out before her as she reclined next to him, staring out across the grass fields before them. The company was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"Best I can be all things considered." Anakin replied truthfully, hoping he wasn't still intimidating the woman the he had earlier at the mere mention of his name. Considering she was willing sitting beside him and inquiring about his well being, he figured she was safe with him now, or at least as safe as possible.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. I don't know if I'd handle what your going through nearly as well as you have. Must be a Jedi thing." Kaeden responded, her gaze moving away from the sunset, eyes locking with Anakin's.

"I wish. Even Jedi struggle with this sort of thing, despite the public persona of us being unfeeling monks." Anakin replied, memories of every dark moment in his life so far coming back to him. It was true that the public perception of the Jedi was of near enough emptiness, ideas that the Jedi were not individual people, but a collection of mindless emotionless organic beings who pursued some inconceivable power for the apparent safety of the galaxy.

The truth however was that that persona could not be more wrong. The Jedi were people, each unique individuals who had their own opinions and their own styles of doing things. They weren't omnipotent. They made mistakes, just like everyone else. Why couldn't more people see that?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Anakin. I know the Jedi aren't unfeeling machines. You're a person like me." Kaeden's voice was quiet and remorseful, something that surprised Anakin. Did she really thing she had offended him?

"Nah, it's ok. I wasn't offended, and even if I was I'm used to it by now. So many people have their own preconceptions on what a Jedi is that things tend to get complicated when they actually meet one."

A light chuckle emanated from Kaeden in response to Anakin's statement, the air around her lightening in an instant now that she was certain she hadn't offended.

"Tell me about it. Ahsoka was so secluded when I first met her. It took forever to get her to open up at all about who she was, and even that was a lie to cover up who she really was."

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned, unsure of Kaeden's words. Why had Ahsoka lied about who she was? Had she been ashamed of who she was?

Kaeden's expression seemed to fall into one of deep recollection, as if she was remembering some great tragedy of her life, something that haunted her. Had her first meeting with Ahsoka been that bad?

"I didn't know she was a Jedi at first. None of us did. She came to our home, a farming moon called Raada, and just sort of settled in. Pretty much became our town mechanic. Anytime some of our equipment broke we'd take it to Ashla. She'd be able to fix it right up in mere minutes, and nine times out of ten it worked better than before."

"I'm sorry… Ashla?"

"Oh… right, heh. That was the name she was going by. A disguise or something. Kept her hidden from the Empire."

Anakin understood the logic behind using a fake name. If what Fulcrum had told him about the Empire actively hunting former Jedi was true then it was best she remain hidden. No doubt the name 'Ahsoka Tano' would draw some unwanted attention.

"Anyways," Kaeden continued, fingers gently tapping against each other as she detailed the past, "Things were good for a while, then the Empire showed up. We tried to fight back, but got caught. Ahsoka busted us out, revealing herself as a Jedi in the process. I was so mad at first. She had all these crazy powers and she didn't do anything with them. But after a while I began to understand why she was hiding. This thing, this monster called an Inquisitor came after her. He murdered pretty much everyone on Raada, captured and tortured me… all to get to her."

"Did it work?" Anakin questioned with trepidation, not sure if he wanted the answer to such a grim question.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if it hadn't Anakin. She was off world at the time, but she came back to save me. She killed the Inquisitor and saved everyone else. She got us out of thee safely that day. Me, my sister, my friends. We all owe her our lives, and she just acts like it was part of the job. She didn't have to come back for us. I honestly never expected her to."

"That's Ahsoka for you. She's loyal to those she cares about, and will always go above and beyond to ensure their safety, even at the cost of her own." Anakin replied, reaching a hand across to gently squeeze Kaeden's shoulder when it was clear she was struggling to tell the tale without falling into despair over the past. What had happened on Raada had evidently scared her for life.

"She certainly is. We lost contact with her not long after. She disappeared off the map to do rebel spy things I'd guess. Pretty much became public enemy number one for the Imperial Intelligence. Couple of years back we met up again by chance on a mission." Kaeden continued, her face brightening as she continued the tale.

"Well, at least you found each other again. That's the important part." Anakin replied, choosing to allow Kaeden to either continue her story or not. It was clear that parts of it brought up bad memories. If she didn't want to revisit them, he wouldn't make her.

"True. I can't you how grateful I am every single day of my life. She means a lot to me." Kaeden almost whispered, her tone calm and collected, dreamy in a way.

"Your good for her. She seems to be herself when around you." Anakin encouraged, shooting a small smile at Kaeden, one the dark skinned woman noticed, lowering her head to hide a small blush that had arisen.

"Ahem."

The sound of Obi-Wan clearly his voice distracted both individuals from their discussion, drawing both of their gazes. Anakin could see that Obi-Wan had both a serious, and seriously confused look on his face. What had happened to cause that?

"Sorry to interrupt but Fulcrum wants us for something. She said she's got an idea, but needs all of us there to help."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Oh hi! Thought I'd post the next bit of this for you lot. Not much happens really, but I wanted to keep it going for a bit longer but exploring the reactions of Obi-Wan and young Ahsoka to Anakin's future. Suffice to say one of them is less pleased than the other, but then again who came blame her?

I hope you also liked Anakin's conversation with Kaeden. I wanted to two to bond a bit, as it's always funny seeing Anakin around his friend's loved ones. I could have had Anakin go full on interrogation mode, but I doubt that'd be well received by Fulcrum all things considered. She did already kill him once after all.

Anyways, not much else to say really except for there will be more for this arc. It's not over yet. Kinda nice to have two stories I can flip between if I get bored of writing one of them. Should have done this from the start. :)

Next time round the gang tries out Fulcrum's plan with the help of a strange avian creatures that seems to really like Ahsoka. I wonder who that could be?

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Erukat: Hey, glad you are all caught up. Hope t was worth the effort to read it all. :)  
Morai is an awesome character as she is quite literally and animal with a mind of her own. Who knows what her true purpose is. We can only speculate.  
This little arc started as some obscene experiment and frankly I've been surprised at how well it's been received. Hopefully you all like the way it eventually comes to a close.  
Young Ahsoka is pretty much in awe of Fulcrum at the moment. Hopefully she aspires to be like her and not a certain Jedi Master of hers. XD

Travis Middleton: No problem for the response. I live to answer comments. :)  
All of your questions will be answered in time. As it stands Fulcrum hasn't mentioned Sidious' true identity as she doesn't fully trust Anakin to believe her yet. Maybe in time she will tell him, if he earns her trust.  
Ahsoka's speech wasn't meant to reference Revan in the slightest. Pure coincidence I assure you, but still an awesome one. :)

SWGoji2001: Fulcrum is the ultimate troll in this time era. After all she did learn from Yoda/Obi-Wan on how to be a troll. I'd be Kanan gets pretty pissed off with it at times. Kaeden too. :)  
As I said in the comment above, any comparison to Revan is purely coincidental, but an awesome one at that. Ahsoka can sort of be seen either way really. I think a statue is a bit too far for anyone, but she's certainly not a villain. I tried to write her as a conflicted anti-hero who will do the right thing, but will sometimes break the rules if she needs to. She most likely learned that approach from Anakin.  
And no problems for the rant. It was an good read. :)

Mysterious guest one: Anakin deserves all of the punishment for Vader in my eyes. He was the one that made the decision to fall, therefore he is to blame. But that's just me. Everyone is welcome to their own opinion and no ones is wrong. :)  
Glad you enjoyed the humor with Skyguy and Snips.

SLE's fave guest: Yeah meeting your older self could go two ways. Let's hope Fulcrum make a good impression on herself, even if their modesty is somewhat different. Fulcrum's got nothing to be embarrassed for in her eyes. So what if she's seen someone in the nude. XD

jojobinks02: Oh you are certainly going to need the music at some point. XD


	34. The Machinations of the Son - 6

**The Machinations of the Son - 6  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

Upon entering the central room of Fulcrum's apartment, three things stood out to Anakin. The first was Fulcrum herself, who stood off to the side, a long white staff in her hands. The elder Togruta woman was gently running her hands across the staff, her eyes closed, as if she was listening to something. Through the Force he could feel the light radiate outwards from Fulcrum. Was the staff perhaps some kind of Force sensitive relic?

Finding no answers in his speculation, Anakin shifted his attention to the second thing that had caught his attention. Ahsoka, or more specifically, his Ahsoka. She was no longer hiding away in a room upstairs. Instead she was seated comfortably on the floor, a small smile on her face, her signature in the Force much calmer than it had been before. He was glad that she was alright. He had been worried for a moment, and being unable to do anything without making it worse was something he hated.

And no doubt something he would have to get used to.

The third thing that caught his attention however was the most bizarre, and raised the most questions. Ahsoka wasn't alone on the floor. Instead, much to Anakin's surprise, she appeared to be accompanied by a small avian creature, one who was staring up at Ahsoka, hooting softly at the Togruta, who in turn reacted by gently fussing the creatures beak with her fingers.

Steeling himself just in case Ahsoka was still angry at him, Anakin stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Ahsoka's calm blue eyes shot up in an instant, locking onto his own ones. Her eyes seemed watery, as if she had been crying, or at very least trying to hold back tears, tears he had caused. He would never forgive himself if had been the cause of her tears.

"Master I… I didn't mean those things I said. I'm so sorry." The Togruta girl spoke softly, head drooping in shame, an act that caused the avian before her to gently nudge her with its face, a clear attempt to comfort her.

Anakin moved in an instant, coming to sit beside his Padawan, wrapping an arm round her and pulling her against his side.

"It's ok Snips. I don't and never will blame you. You're allowed to be angry with me. I know I am."

"But that's not the Jedi way. Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the darkside." Ahsoka replied, her voice barely above a whimper. "I don't want that."

"You don't need to worry Ahsoka. Just look at who you become. You are going to grow up into a strong woman who saved the galaxy despite the odds. Never forget that, because I know I certainly won't." Anakin encouraged, pulling her closer as he spoke, squeezing her.

"Yes Master. I'll try."

Content with her words, Anakin shifted his focus to the strange bird that was before him now. It's small beady eyes stared directly at him, as if silently judging or analysing him. What was that about?

Believing it was simply because the creature was unfamiliar with him, Anakin gently held his flesh hand out the creature to smell. The avian leaned forward, beak lightly touching the tips of his fingers, the sounds of inhalation echoing from the creature.

"Good bird." Anakin spoke, his tone light and happy. He loved animals.

SNAP!

"Arghh, son of a nerfherder! It just bit me!"

The sound of Ahsoka giggling from beside it almost made the stinging pain in his fingers worth it. Almost. Looking down at the bird, who had backed away, Anakin would almost say that it was mocking him, judging by the way it was lightly flapping its wings and chirping.

"Morai! Apologise now!" The stern voice of Fulcrum interrupted the situation, a voice that the avian before him instantly responded to. The creature Fulcrum called 'Morai' bowed its head, hooting softly, before taking flight and hovering over to where Fulcrum was, landing atop the staff was she holding.

"Sorry about her." Fulcrum said, one hand holding the staff upright, the other gently rubbing Morai's wing. "She's not that great around new people."

"No problem. What's with the bird though? Didn't take you for a person who owned pets?" Anakin replied, questioning the presence of the avian directly. For all he knew she could very well belong to Kaeden and not Ahsoka.

"She's not a pet. To be truthful I'm not one hundred percent sure what she is. Morai has some sort of connection to The Daughter of Mortis. Ever since Mortis she seems to follow me around. I can only speculate that she is some sort of spirit guide sent by The Daughter to watch over things. For some reason she seems to have taken a liking to me." Fulcrum answered, seemingly nonchalant about the idea of a Force demigod sending a spirit guide to watch over her.

"Your life really has gotten crazy hasn't it?" Anakin couldn't help the comment, hoping that Fulcrum would find the humour in it.

Judging by the smirk that came to Fulcrum's face, she did.

"You don't know the half of it."

Fulcrum's response generated a few chuckles from Kaeden, who was standing beside her now, petting Morai in the process. Unlike with Anakin the avian appeared to be receptive of Kaeden's attention.

'Guess the bird likes her more than me.' Anakin's conscience whispered in his head, tone full of humour.

Obi-Wan was the next to speak, moving to stand beside where Anakin and Ahsoka rested on the floor together, his blue eyes focused entirely on the white staff Fulcrum was holding.

"And what is this then?" Obi-Wan inquired, one hand coming up to stroke his facial hair, a sign that he was in deep thought. Anakin repressed the urge to mock his former Master for the gesture.

Fulcrum's eyes shifted away from those assembled before her, running down the length of the staff instead, before glancing up again at Morai, still perched on the staff's tip, who hooted aloud, wings spread.

"About a year ago a friend of mine came to me with a question. Who came first, the Jedi or the Sith? As you might expect we went in search of such answers and discovered many hidden secrets. This staff is a relic of a long forgotten past, from a time before Jedi and Sith, a time that coincides with the advent of the Force and its discovery. This staff belonged to one of the original three Force wielders, before what was referred to as 'The Great Divide.' It is one of three ancient artefacts that we recovered from the founders tombs. Suffice to say it holds great power, power we might very well need in order to return you home."

"So what you're saying is it isn't a walking stick for your posture?" Anakin quipped following Fulcrum's description of her journey, hoping to impart humour.

The dry look on Fulcrum's face as she stared back at him was the only real response he got, before she let loose a loud sigh, rolling her eyes in the process.

"No, it's not a walking stick."

Shrugging his shoulders at her, Anakin couldn't help but smirk as he watched Fulcrum move around the room, staff in hand. A small smile was also present on her face, perhaps the first one he had caused since he had arrived in the future. That alone was enough to fill him with some sort of semblance of hope.

"So… what's the plan then?" The younger Ahsoka questioned, pushing herself up off of the ground, pushing Anakin down onto his back in the process, eliciting a chuckle from him in the process as he struggled to stand up himself.

Fulcrum continued to move around the large living room of her apartment, lifting the long white staff in various directions, as if she was trying to find something with it. Morai sat perched on the end of the staff throughout, occasionally making soft sounds with her throat, as if she was directing Fulcrum. If what they had been told about Morai's connection to 'The Daughter' was real then Anakin's hypothesis could very well be true.

Anakin watched as the elder Togruta shifted her position once again, moving over to the large patio doors that overlooked the now setting sun, bathing Fulcrum in an ethereal orange glow. The staff was raised up once again, and this time Morai reacted with far greater enthusiasm. The avian hooted aloud, bouncing on the end of the staff, wings fluttering with what appeared to be excitement.

"Nice work Morai. You know what to do next right?" Fulcrum spoke softly to the bird, who Anakin could have sworn nodded in reply to Fulcrum's question.

"Good. Now I just need the rest of you to help." Fulcrum continued, turning her attention to the three time travelers, each of whom looked equally confused and intrigued.

"What can we do to help?" Obi-Wan spoke first, coming to stand before Fulcrum, his signature in the Force bright and ready for anything.

"The Son sent you to this time period through some manipulation of the Force. Anakin spoke of a portal of some description. Evidently only a being of great power could open or create such a thing. None of us, bar maybe Anakin himself, can reach that level of power, not unless we work in tandem. Maybe then we can open a portal and return you to the correct time with minimal damage. I was going to wait until my friends arrived to help us, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try now."

"Sounds like a 'Skywalker plan' to me?" Ahsoka spoke next, coming to stand before her elder self, a confident look on her face.

"Well she did learn from Anakin." Obi-Wan joined in the mockery next, shooting a smirk at Anakin, who only shook his head in response to the joke.

"Yeah yeah. All I learnt, I learnt from you my Master."

"Oh? The how come your hair looks like a dead loth-cat most of the time?"

"Hey! I wash and comb my hair everyday Obi-Wan!"

"In what substance? Engine grease?"

"No!"

The argument wasn't a serious one, not like some of the disputes Anakin had had with Obi-Wan in the past, but it was one that was needed nonetheless, if only to break the tension that permeated around the two of them since the revelation of Anakin's future. Frankly, as long as he had Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's support, if only for now, he would be alright.

He very much doubted he'd still have Padmé's if she knew what he would end up doing.

"I'll never understand why humans are so obsessed with how their hair looks. It's just dead tissue. Does it offer some sort of secret power that I'm unaware of?" Ahsoka commented, the statement being aimed at everyone in the room, her tone also full of jest and humour, something that gained a laugh out of Kaeden, who was standing watching from a distance.

"It's kinda soft and cuddly. Feels nice to touch too, for both parties."

Fulcrum's comment caught everyone off guard, especially her younger self who was now staring at the taller Togruta with a scandalized look on her face. Fulcrum herself appeared to be in a euphoric state, eyes glazed over as if she was daydreaming about something. Anakin had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with the other woman in the room with them, one who now had her face buried in the palms of her hands in embarrassment.

"What. The. Kriff."

Ahsoka's cursive seemed to draw Fulcrum out of her internal thoughts, her blue eyes locking onto Ahsoka's with confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka's head shifted between her older self and Anakin, as if hoping for some sort of explanation from someone.

When it was clear to her that she wasn't going to get one, Ahsoka spoke again.

"How do you know that hair is 'Soft and cuddly and feels nice to touch?'"

Fulcrum seemed to momentarily confused by Ahsoka's words, a moment that quickly ended when her eyes widened in an almost comical way as she finally grasped the full extent of her words. In an instant Fulcrum's composure was broken, the woman descending into a series of sounds that were little more than grunts and sighs, as if she was trying to explain herself, but no words were able to be formed.

Anakin almost burst out laughing at the site of it all. If someone had told him that he'd be encountering his grown up Padawan when he had gotten out of bed this morning he would have never believed them, much less a grown up Padawan with a secret girlfriend. The interaction before him was almost too good to be true.

As quickly as Fulcrum lost her composure however she regained it, taking several deep breaths before turning her attention to Obi-Wan and Anakin, speaking only three words to her younger self in the process.

"It doesn't matter."

Ahsoka was clearly not content with the explanation, but having no way of arguing she simply huffed and accepted it for now. No doubt he'd have to explain it to her later. That would not be a fun conversation.

"Anyway, as I was saying we need to work in tandem to create a portal here. Anakin, I need you to focus and picture what the portal looked like in your mind. Then you must allow us past your mental shielding so that we too can see the image you remember." Fulcrum spoke, turning away from the three Jedi and focusing on Morai again, who was still perched atop the staff.

"So basically your going to probe my mind? Careful you don't see anything private in there." Anakin replied, stepping beside Fulcrum and reaching out with a hand towards the staff, grasping the hilt of it gently.

"Yes I'm sure there are many private memories in that empty head of yours Anakin. Believe me I don't want to see those!" Fulcrum replied, closing her eyes as she wrapped her own hands around the staff just above Anakin's. Through the Force he could feel her signature connecting with his, awaiting entry into his mind.

Chuckling at her response Anakin too closed his eyes and imagined, picturing the portal 'The Son' had shown him in his head, remembering the way it seemed to distort the air around it, as if it was a ripple of water in a puddle. Behind him he felt Obi-Wan and Ahsoka move up, hands grasping the staff as well, their own Force signatures patiently awaiting access to his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his defences, allowing entry. In that moment he felt four presences enter his mind. Two were familiar, his Master and Apprentice, another a distorted variation of a familiar signature, one no doubt belonging to Fulcrum. The fourth was a foreign entity completely, yet shone in radiant light all over him, threatening to engulf and overpower him.

"Focus on the image. Imagine it appearing before you. Morai will do the rest." Fulcrum spoke, her voice echoing through Anakin's head, followed by a gently hoot from Morai, as if she was encouraging them on.

Anakin was unsure how long had passed before he heard a loud gasp come from the only person who wasn't directly involved in the ongoing Force bond. In that moment Fulcrum pulled back gently, followed by Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and lastly Morai. Opening his eyes, Anakin saw what had elicited the gasp from Kaeden.

There, before them was a portal, similar to the one 'The Son' had shoved him through. The centre of the rip in space shimmered and rippled as the previous one had, and through he could see only darkness, illuminated by the occasional white light. Was that the path back to Mortis?

"Hey, we did it!" Ahsoka's joyful voice said, her enthusiasm being reciprocated by all other Force users in the room.

And then another voice spoke out, one dark and menacing, and one that had caused all this trouble to begin with.

"Yes, you did it. I must say I am surprised. I had assumed you would be trapped for all eternity. Guess there are some things about the Force that even I have yet to comprehend."

Anakin's hand instantly went to the vacant spot on his waist where his lightsaber would usually rest out of instinct. The image in the portal before them changed, a deep red hue almost pulsating out of it as The Son materialized in the centre of it, glowing eyes boring down upon him with feral malice. He was clearly not happy.

"Well, I am full of surprises." Anakin quipped back, having no other way to fight back against him aside from words.

"As I am oh great 'Chosen One'!" The Son snarled, his hands coming upwards, reaching through the portal in a familiar outstretched shape, one he had seen Count Dooku perform before.

Red lightning erupted from the fingertips, distorting everything it as it hurtled towards him with terrifying velocity. Anakin braced himself for the impact, knowing full well how much it was about to hurt.

That was until Fulcrum moved in front of him, her own palms facing outwards towards the lightning, catching it and forcing it around the assembled group, shielding them all from The Son's assault. She held for a for seconds, pushing back against the Force demi-god as best she could, before she began to falter.

Anakin ignored the way Kaeden screamed Ahsoka's name in despair, moving to help his former apprentice anyway he could. He reached out with the Force, blocking what he could of the lightning, trying as best he could to force The Son to give up. But even with the two of them it was a struggle, and even when both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan offered their support they were no match for the physical embodiment of the darkside of the Force.

It wasn't until Morai herself flew into the stream of lighting that The Son gave in, a dark smirk covering his face as he watched Fulcrum collapse onto her knees, Kaeden moving to her side in an instant. Anakin too was greatly concerned, but right now he had bigger issues to deal with.

The Son surveyed them all for a few moments, his expression showing nothing but contempt and glee at their suffering. It was clear he was enjoying this.

"Well Fulcrum, I must say you have done well for yourself. My sister was wize to spare you on Mortis. But not even you can solve this riddle." The Son spoke, directly addressing Fulcrum rather that Anakin, who was wheezing from her position on her knees.

"We.. near… nearly did. If you hadn… hadn't shown up they'd be through that portal and home by now!" Fulcrum exclaimed, climbing to her feet in defiance with the support of Kaeden, who shot a dirty look at The Son herself.

"Very true my dear. So let us see how you handle getting more than one group of people back to their correct time in space shall we?"

The Son's words sent a shiver down Anakin's spine, a shiver that only multiplied as he watched The Son reach behind himself, grabbing hold of something, before spinning around and throwing it through the portal towards them.

Anakin barely had time to evade to the side, crashing into both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the process as they avoided whatever had just been thrown through the portal by The Son. On the other side Anakin saw both Fulcrum and Kaeden lying together in a pile of flailing limbs, Morai hovering above them hooting in concern.

A sharp popping sound him Anakin's ears as his attention was drawn back to where the portal had previously been, watching in despair as it disappeared right before their eyes.

Their escape route was gone. Now they had to find a new way home.

"Is everyone ok?" Anakin called out, reaching a nod from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the process, as well as a thumbs up from Kaeden, who was stuck underneath Fulcrum, who groaned in response.

It was then that another sound distracted Anakin, this one emanating from whatever The Son had thrown through the portal at them. It sounded almost like heavy breathing, just distorted by some sort of modulator.

Glancing over, Anakin eyed what had been thrown through for the first time. A hulking mass of black was the best way to describe it, covered by a billowing cloak that too was black in colour. The sound continued to emanate from the black mass, even as it began to slowly move, pushing itself up in the process. As the figure began to rise he could make out more familiar shapes. Hands, arms, legs, feet, a torse covered by a panel of switches and lights.

And what looked like a back skull where the face should have been, a mask that would haunt the dreams of children.

Behind the rising figure Anakin saw Fulcrum stand, a look of terror on her face, her Force signature trembling.

"No, it can't be! Please, not here!" Fulcrum's voice was a gentle whisper, but it was loud enough to draw the attention of the figure before them all. The black figure rose, and turned to face her, a dark sense of foreboding striking Anakin quickly as he felt the rush of the darkside hit him.

And then the figure spoke. It was only three words, but it was enough to make Fulcrum back away in terror, something that unnerved Anakin far more than the figure casting it's darkness throughout the room.

"The apprentice lives."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well... talk about a plot twist hey? How many of you saw that one coming? Be honest. XD

Bringing in Vader opens up yet another can of worms as you can imagine, but it made sense for Anakin to encounter his future self as well as Ahsoka. Obi-Wan will receive the same treatment shortly as well so no worries on that end.

In regards to Vader, you'll learn when in the timeline he is from in the next chapter (whenever I get round to it). Suffice to say I do kind of hint when he's from in this chapter, but details will be revealed in time.

Hopefully you guys like the small bit of humour in this chapter with Fulcrum confusing Ahsoka about how hair is nice to touch. Let's see how long it takes Ahsoka to figure out the truth of what it means. XD

As for the Son showing up, hopefully he was menacing and powerful enough for you all. This was only a mere taste of what he can do. More to come in the future.

Next time round the group deals with the unexpected dangerous new arrival. I wonder who Vader will try to kill first?

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Jojobinks01: Guess you'll have to wait and see. :)

Mysterious guest one: Glad you liked Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's reactions. Hopefully they felt natural enough to their characters. Neither would want to believe it, but they would both do what was necessary if they had to.

jamese765: Thanks, glad you approve. I'll get through it slowly if that's ok? Want to take my time. :)

Lola 931940: Thanks for the praise. I really appreciate it. It keeps me coming back knowing that people want to see more.  
Glad you are enjoying the humour in these chapters. Gotta have a bit of a laugh every now and then right?  
As for how younger Ahsoka is acting, yeah she is a bit more mature at this point in canon, but in this instance she has literally just met her future self. She's kind of in awe at the moment and has regressed to her more childlike behaviour at times. People forget that despite being a Commander in a galactic war she is still just a teenager. I wanted to show that aspect of her a bit more.  
Hope you like the direction this goes in.

Erukat: Glad you enjoyed the reactions, as well as Anakin and Kaeden's interaction. If he'd pf been in a better state of mind he might have gone 'over-protective dad mode' on Kaeden for Ahsoka, but alas it didn't feel right this time around. Plus Fulcrum would have absolutely chased him down with sabers ignited.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Mysterious guest two: As if I'm not going to have them meet Maul. Too good of an opportunity to turn down. He'll show up soon. I promise. :)

SWGoji2001: If Anakin would have gone full interrogation mode I imagine he'd be needing a second robot arm. Fulcrum would not take it well.  
Anyway, glad you enjoyed the reactions. I wanted them to be different but true to their characters. Obi-Wan would just sort of shut off and be in disbelief, as he is in canon. Ahsoka meanwhile is utterly broken by the news of what he mentor has done. Plus she is scared of what he might do to her because of it.  
Hope you liked the Son's brief appearance, as well as Morai pushing him back. More from both of them soon. :)  
No worries about going on about Revan. He's a pretty cool character. :)  
And yeah, this has kind of exploded into a mini story, and I'm glad. Nice to have something to jump over to when I need a break from Agent of the Chancellor. :)  
Hope you like what is to come.

mystery writer5775: Thanks for your opinion. To be fair when I wrote that review Rebels had just finished strong and I was in a good mood with the show, hence the sheer amount of praise I gave it. Looking back a year later now it's clear there are problems with the show, and that episodes like Blood Sisters and Wings of the Master have no real long term impact and are considered fillers, but I still enjoyed them nonetheless. The show is as good as Clone Wars, better in some parts and worse in others, but overall it's just a fun ride with excellent characters and story. No show is perfect, and it's really hard to end a good show well, but Rebels pulled it off, hence the praise.  
So yeah, I do agree with you in hindsight, but the episodes being fillers doesn't mean I didn't enjoy them. (Except for Iron Squadron. That episode bored me a bit)


	35. The Machinations of the Son - 7

**The Machinations of the Son - 7  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

 **Also stayed tuned after my responses to your comments for a special-ish announcement**

* * *

Fulcrum did not move. She did not speak. She simply stood, her face contorted in pain and horror, fear emanating off of her through the Force.

And frankly that terrified Anakin. From what he had seen of her so far, Fulcrum was an immovable object, one that did not cower in the face of an opponent, but stood tall without fear to defeat them. She was a protector of those who could not defend themselves, much like his Ahsoka was. That aspect of her at least had not changed.

The hulking figure before them too remained still, aside from the subtle way his head titled as he looked over Fulcrum, judging her, or was he analysing her? The Force around him was dark and twisted, as one would expect from a Sith Lord, but also contained a hint of longing, corrupted by a desire to dominate and control. Anakin could feel possessiveness coming off the Sith, and it was all aimed towards the woman his Padawan would become.

In that moment he realized who the figure before him was. It was him, or at least the fallen future he had before him, the one Fulcrum had fought and defeated.

The one she had slain personally, and now he stood before her once again. Anakin couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Fulcrum's head.

It was then that the Sith, his future self, shifted, turning to face both him and Ahsoka, surprise mixed with a hint of anger radiating through the Force. He was clearly not trying to hide his feelings, no doubt in the hope of overwhelming them with it to weaken them.

And then the Sith moved again, this time coming to face Obi-Wan. This time the darkside around him exploded in rage, a dark desire to murder coming to the front of every other emotion, and it was all directed at Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi!" The Sith snarled, his modulated voice far more intimidating than Anakin ever expected it to be.

What happened next caused Anakin to flinch, fear filling his own body. A snap hiss of a lightsaber echoed through the room, a blood red blade erupting from a hilt clasped tightly in the Sith's hand as he began to advance on Obi-Wan with a clear intent to kill.

On instinct Anakin's hand fell to his waist, hoping to find his own saber, only to remember it wasn't there.

But as it turned out, he didn't need it, as the ignition of the Sith's lightsaber had snapped Fulcrum out of her borderline comatose state. Upon hearing and seeing the bright red blade emerge, Fulcrum had moved faster than anyone had anticipated, her own hands grasping the twin hilts of her own sabers, igniting them and bathing her in an ethereal white glow the likes of which Anakin had never seen before.

But Anakin had no time to admire the white blades Fulcrum sported, not as she moved between the Sith and Obi-Wan, bringing her duel blades up in the process to clash with the descended blood red saber, entering into a saber lock with the Sith.

"Leave him alone Vader!"

Vader. That was the name of the Sith… his future self? Anakin had heard Ahsoka mention it early to Kaeden, but he hadn't put the pieces together, until now. Vader was a name he could see many would grow to fear. There was something about it that just radiated anger and hatred, a desire to conquer and control.

It was, Anakin thought, a fittingly dark name for such a spectacularly failed individual, an individual he would become.

At first Vader made no move to attack Fulcrum, merely pushing his blade against her twin white beams as he stared at her from behind the helmet, watching her, judging her actions. Fulcrum too did not move, pushing against the Sith's blade with strength, her fangs bared ever so slightly as she braced herself.

The silence between them was broken only by the sound of the lightsaber's distorting the air around them, as well as the sound of Vader's breathing. All they could do was wait with bated breath to see who would break the saber lock first.

As it turned out, it was Vader.

The Sith pulled his blade back and away from Fulcrum's before angling it again towards Kenobi, attempting to strike him down once again. As before Fulcrum intervened, pushing Vader back with her own sabers. Vader repeated the attempt two more times for locking his blade with Fulcrum's once again, his focus on entirely on her.

"You are unwise to defend someone who once willingly abandoned you." Vader spoke, his tone grim and taunting, as if challenging Fulcrum's actions. Clearly his words had an effect on the Togruta woman, as she snarled in response before speaking.

"You're one to talk Vader! You abandoned every one of your people and principles for power!"

"You fail to understand my actions Tano! What I have done was necessary to end the corruption of the Jedi Order and save those who would suffer under their oppression. Individuals such as yourself would never have prospered under their rule!"

"I understand your actions perfectly. You sided with Sidious to try and save someone who was important to you. But you failed, and now all you do is an attempt to block out your past because of the pain it brings you."

"Do not pretend to understand my intentions Tano! My rule is just!"

"As just as Count Dooku or General Grievous was! You are nothing but a coward who is afraid of facing the truth. I'm glad I didn't inherit that trait from you at least!"

Fulcrum's comment caused a spike of anger to rise up in Vader, his signature in the Force exploding outwards and overwhelming everyone in the room. Even Kaeden, despite her lack of Force-sensitivity seemed to grimace, something that Anakin didn't find as odd as he should of expected, considering the woman's close relationship with Ahsoka.

The only one who didn't seem fazed by Vader's shift of temperament was Fulcrum, who stood tall and strong, even as Vader began to assault her with several swift strikes of his saber. Whether she was actually resisting the aura around Vader, or merely ignoring it due to the circumstances of the duel Anakin didn't know. All he did know was that she needed his help.

Fulcrum began to move away from the assembled group, luring Vader with her, who seemed to follow out of sheer determination to hurt her. The two approached the large glass patio doors, which opened thanks to a quick use of the Force by Fulcrum, before taking their duel outside onto the plains surrounding the apartment, their lightsabers illuminating the dusk around them.

Seizing the opportunity Anakin made his move, vaulting over the couch in the center of the room and heading towards the small table where Obi-wan's and Ahsoka's lightsabers were. Grasping the three hilts in his hands he threw Obi-Wan's towards him, the elder Jedi Master catching the hilt with ease, igniting it before he too turned and followed outside, intent clear.

Turning to his Padawan, Anakin handed over her shoto, keeping the large hilt for himself.

"Mind if I use this for now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks, now let's go save your future self."

With those words Ahsoka smirked back, eyes confident. Despite the danger of the situation at hand, Anakin couldn't help but return the gesture.

The two dashed outside, following the sounds of saber clashes in the distance. The duel hadn't exactly gotten too far away, but it still took a minute to reach the conflict.

Upon arrival Anakin could only gasp at what he saw. Vader moved fast, much faster than he would ever expect, considering the no doubt heavy suit he wore. The Sith Lord pivoted between his two attackers, clashing against both of them, forcing them both back. Despite her age and evident wisdom, it was clear that Fulcrum was struggling against Vader, even with Obi-Wan's help.

But then… she had defeated Vader before… hadn't she? Surely she could win this fight easily.

Before Anakin had any more time to consider why Fulcrum was struggling, he found his attention diverted by Ahsoka, who charged at Vader whilst he was locked with Obi-Wan.

The Sith Lord clearly sensed her coming, pushing Obi-Wan back before moving to clash against Ahsoka. One single swing of Vader's blade knocked the younger Togruta to the floor,as if someone had just punched her so hard she fell over. Clearly Vader's strikes had some considerable weight behind them.

With Ahsoka down on the ground and struggling to recover, Vader shifted his attention to Anakin, who almost couldn't believe the situation at hand. He was quite literally fighting himself. How would he ever explain this to the Council… let alone Padmé?

Vader's assault came quicker than expected, forcing Anakin to bring Ahsoka's main blade up to defend himself. Vader's style was different from his own, yet familiar in some respects. It was no wonder that he was so strong. Vader seemed to shift between forms with, falling back on the defensive when necessary, before becoming overly offensive in his strikes, causing Anakin to stumble backwards as green tried in vain to fight off red.

"Pathetic imposter!" Vader snarled as he continued to knock Anakin back, nearly overwhelming him with sheer strength alone. Anakin gave no retort. He didn't have the strength to currently do so.

Luckily for him, before he was overwhelmed completed, help arrived. Fulcrum moved to assist, locking her blades with Vader's once again, pushing him back, delivering a sharp kick to his knee in the process.

For the first time since the fight began, Anakin witnesses Vader falter, stumbling backwards himself, groaning in discomfort. In a way it good to know that there was a weakness they could exploit, though Anakin doubted Vader would let them do so again.

Rising to his feet, helping Ahsoka in the process, Anakin moved to stand beside Fulcrum, who was now joined by Obi-wan. Together the four of them faced Vader, hoping it would be enough.

"A dirty tactic Tano, one you shall not repeat, but one worthy of my future apprentice."

"I'm flattered Vader, but really, no thanks, I'm already taken." Came Fulcrum's reply as she dropped into a ready stance, white blades illuminating her. Across from them Vader shifted his saber into a defensive stance, shielding his body and the components that were exposed.

Anakin waited once again with baited breath to see who would move first, only for the next actions to come as a complete surprise to all.

Behind Vader a series of energy discharges erupted from a blaster, firmly in the hands of Kaeden Larte, who stood at a distance. Upon hearing the sounds of the stun blasts coming his way Vader pivoted, his crimson saber coming up to absorb the shots, protecting himself from harm.

Beside him Anakin felt a jolt of terror rush through Fulcrum as she realized what Kaeden was doing, her eyes widening in surprise, her mental barriers collapsing.

"KAEDEN!"

Fulcrum's cry of terror was one that pierced into Anakin in a way he did not expect. He didn't know exactly how long the two of them had been together, or how serious the relationship was. From the sounds of it Kaeden meant a lot to Fulcrum. If the dark skinned woman meant to Fulcrum as much as Padmé meant to him, then she was her entire universe, and most of her reason for living.

Several more stun blasts were sent in Vader's direction before the Sith grew tired of it, one of his hands reaching out with the Force, grasping hold of the blaster and yanking it towards him, resulting in Kaeden too flying forward into the dirt with a resounding thud.

At that moment Fulcrum snapped, charging towards Vader, her blades twirling in her hands with sharp deadly arcs, clearly intent on killing her foe.

In an instant Vader span round again, deflecting the barrage of strikes that came his way, defending his centre line, a clear attempt to try and wear Fulcrum out.

"You leave her alone!" Fulcrum snarled over the sounds of the duel, her tone of voice one reserved for her enemies alone.

"Your compassion for this female will be your undoing Tano!"

A roar of rage erupted from Fulcrum's throat, her white blades striking forward again, locking with Vader's in the process, pushing against him with all her might.

Anakin wanted to go and help, he really did, but there wasn't an opening for him. Any attempt to engage in the duel could very well lead to Fulcrum getting hurt. She might not have liked him very much anymore, but she was still his Padawan, and it was his duty to ensure her safety. If that meant he had to sit back and be patient for once, then so be it.

The lightsaber clash continued, both duelists pushing against one another with all their might. Fulcrum was beginning to strain under the pressure of Vader, no doubt part of Vader's plan to begin with.

But then something changed, the Force around them changed. Fulcrum's eyes widened, as if understanding something, before she closed them and pulled back from the saber lock, exposing her body for Vader.

To Anakin, and Obi-Wan and the younger Ahsoka this looked suicidal, as if Fulcrum had had enough and was giving up, sacrificing herself for no real reason. Anakin hated it when people did that, and that was something that as far as he was concerned should never happen to Ahsoka, young or old.

But rather than strike her down Vader simply pulled back as well, defending his chest, his helmet focused on Fulcrum. He made no move to strike her down, which was odd for a Sith.

Neither duelist spoke, and neither made any more to resume fighting. They simply stood there, Vader staring at her, his helmet tilted to one side in what appeared to be confusion, whilst Fulcrum's eyes remained closed, as if she was deep in mediation.

Despite his years of training, both under Obi-Wan and other Jedi like Master Yoda, Anakin had never seen anything like this. In a way in resembled battle meditation, a skill used only by those incredibly strong in the Force to balance oneself during a fight.

However, what Fulcrum was doing was clearly different. Her sabers were still ignited, her stance tense, ready just in case. She was up to something, that was clear, but whatever it was no one, not even Vader knew.

"You are a fool to meditate in the midst of combat." Vader spoke, his tone condescending towards Fulcrum, clearly mocking her for her actions.

It was then that Fulcrum's eyes opened, the bright blue of them, shining in contrast to her orange face, a smirk suddenly present on her face.

"Perhaps, but at least I am not so easily distracted."

Another sound hit Anakin's ears in that moment, one that was a high pitched shriek he would often associated with a bird.

Seconds later his theory was proven correct, as a fast moving blur barrelled into Vader, knocking the Sith Lord off his feet and onto the floor by Fulcrum's face first. Through the Force Anakin felt Vader's signature dim slightly, clear proof that he had just been knocked out.

Standing tall above him Fulcrum huffed, glancing up and nodding at the bird, who Anakin could now clearly see was Morai, who hooted cheekily in response.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Came a whisper from beside Anakin. Clearly Ahsoka's younger self was just more and more in awe of her future every second they spent there. Truthfully, so was Anakin.

Content that the threat was dealt with for now, Fulcrum huffed aloud, extinguishing her lightsabers, before snapping her head round the where Kaeden was struggling to push herself up off the ground.

In an instant Fulcrum's demeanour changed from battle focused to overly concerned, rushing over to help Kaeden to her feet, her hands gently grasping Kaeden's sides in the process, pulling her close.

"Are you ok? What were you thinking Kaeden? He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't. I was only trying to help. Thought I might be able to take him by surprise."

"This isn't a random Stormtrooper we are dealing with here Kaeden. Vader is a fully fledged Sith Lord. He could kill you just by looking at you! Kriff, he's murdered children with no remorse in the past! What do you think he'll do to you if he gets his hands on you?!"

"It's ok Ahsoka… I'm fine. He's down now. He can't hurt me."

"Don't give me that Kaeden! I need you to stay as far away from him as possible. In fact I need you to run, get as far away as you can for now!"

"What?! No! I'm not running from him Ahsoka, and I'm not leaving you alone with him! I can look after myself."

"Not against a Sith Lord you can't. You already got captured and tortured by an Inquisitor once before. I can't risk the same thing happening to you again! If you got hurt or worse I'd…"

"You'd what?"

"I'd have nothing left! I care about you too much to let him hurt you Kaeden! Please, for my sake, just leave for now!"

Kaeden said nothing in response, though her facial expression revealed everything. She was hurt by Fulcrum's demands to leave her behind, but touched by her admission of being everything to her. From where he stood he could only watch, hoping that Fulcrum would make the right call here. He knew what it was like to see your loved on in a dangerous position, especially when they had a way of escaping it.

If he had said something similar to Padmé, and he had in the past, she would have laughed at him, before running headlong into danger willingly. Anakin couldn't help but wonder how similar a reaction Kaeden would have, or if she would adhere to Fulcrum's words instead.

The answer came seconds later. Kaeden's arms wrapped around Fulcrum's neck pulling her face towards her own, kissing her with significant force. Despite the sudden nature of her action however, Fulcrum reciprocated, one of her hands coming up to grasp Kaeden's hair tightly, her fingers running through it whilst she deepened the kiss, the other hand coming to rest on Kaeden's back.

"What the…!" Ahsoka… the younger one gasped out in shock, finally putting the pieces together of exactly how close her future self was to the woman known as Kaeden. Her Force signature was one of complete surprise mixed with confusion and understanding at the same time. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, flabbergasted sounds escaping her with every breath.

In that moment, Anakin couldn't help but tease his apprentice.

"What's the matter Snips? You're only kissing your girlfriend."

"Wha…?"

"What? Don't you think she's pretty?"

"But… I don't… how?"

From behind them Anakin heard Obi-Wan chuckle at Ahsoka's expense, clearly enjoying the teasing that was going on. Turning to face his former Master, Anakin saw a neutral, yet pleased expression on his face. Despite his years as a member of the Jedi Order, it appeared that Obi-Wan was fully accepting of Ahsoka's future relationship. Perhaps that meant that he would also be accepting of Anakin's?

Still, now was not the time to think about such things. They had more important matters at hand. Turning his head back to face Fulcrum and Kaeden, Anakin opened his mouth to speak, hoping to interrupt them as politely as possible.

However, it seemed as if there was no need. No sooner than he had opened his mouth then both Fulcrum and Kaeden pulled their lips back from one another, instead opting to rest their foreheads against one another, their eyes only for each other. Their arms were looped around the other's body, pulling them tightly into a loving embrace. The sight warmed Anakin immensely. To see his Padawan so happy in her future was all he wanted for her. Despite the struggles that she had endured, she had emerged strong and healthy, with someone who loved her dearly.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Fulcrum spoke in a near whisper, eyes still locked on Kaeden's.

"Nope. You're stuck with me Ahsoka. Besides… if I leave we won't be able to…" Kaeden replied, her voice dropping in to a near silent whisper as she spoke, clearly for only Fulcrum herself to hear. From the way that Fulcrum blushed and laughed softly in response, Anakin could easily guess what Kaeden had suggested. He wouldn't pry of course. They deserved their privacy.

"Fine, but you know I don't like this right?" Fulcrum spoke again, tone returning to normal level for all to hear. Kaeden smiled back at her in response, leaning forward to gently kiss her once again, before pulling back out of their embrace. From the look on Fulcrum's face, she already missed the contact, but was happy nonetheless.

Then she turned her attention back to the fallen form of Vader, who still lay unconscious.

"He's out cold." Obi-Wan said as he moved to investigate, reaching out with the Force to examine Vader.

"He will be for a while. Morai will be the only one who can wake him up now.. If we even choose to wake him up that is." Fulcrum replied, holding her arm out for the Convor who had previously been hovering around the group. The avian darted down and landed on Fulcrum's arm, beak turned towards Vader, a hissing sound coming from her throat.

"We'll deal with him in the morning. For now let's get inside. Don't know about the rest of you but I'm shattered."

"Yes...today has been an exhausting one so far. I can't imagine what tomorrow will bring." Obi-Wan replied, bending down to grasp hold of Vader's legs. Understanding what he was attempting to do, Anakin moved to help.

* * *

Night had fallen across the surface of the moon, the sky becoming dark and the weather turning slightly chilly in the process, yet still Anakin couldn't help but be both in awe and terror of everything he had seen so far. Only a few hours ago he had gotten his first glimpse of the monster he was destined to become, one who was so powerful and skilled that he could hold off four well trained Force users with ease. It had only been thanks to the divine intervention of the Convor that had some connection to The Daughter that they had subdued him.

The Sith Lord in question was now chained up in the basement of Fulcrum's apartment, wrists locked together by a pair of Force restraining cuffs that Fulcrum seemed to possess.

Morai herself, according to Fulcrum at least, who somehow appeared to clearly understand the avian's hoots and chirps, had volunteered to watch Vader over the night, just in case he awoke prematurely. Anakin really hoped he didn't. After today he needed a good rest, even if he was sleeping on the floor.

Hearing a gentle snoring coming from the nearby couch, Anakin turned over, only just making out the outline of Obi-Wan, who Anakin had demanded sleep on the couch, rather than the floor. After all, someone who was going to one day bring endless suffering onto the galaxy didn't deserve to sleep in comfort.

Glad that his former Master was getting the rest he deserved, Anakin turned his attention to the reason he was still awake. His bond with Ahsoka, her younger self, was aching, feelings of concern and worry seeping through to him. Evidently she too was having trouble sleeping, even though she was in a nice comfy bed, one that was housed in Fulcrum's spare room for visitors.

The bond remained active for a while longer, no sign of Ahsoka being able to rest coming any time soon. Sighing softly to himself, Anakin slowly stood up, carefully tiptoeing across the lounge and towards the hallway that led to the stairs.

Anakin ascended the stairs as quietly as he could, careful not to make too much noise, lest he drawn attention to himself. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Anakin began to move towards one of the doors on the second floor. It was kept at the end of a long corridor, secluded from the other rooms, but no less welcoming than the others.

Continuing towards the door, Anakin stopped briefly outside of another one, one that was closed completely this time. The door to Fulcrum's room had been left ajar once, causing him to enter and discover several terrible truths. Now it was pulled shut, and if he was sensing it right, locked from the other side, sealing out everyone. It didn't take someone with much imagination to figure out why it was locked, especially considering how both Fulcrum and Kaeden had disappeared together shortly after dinner, the dark skinned woman leading the Togruta by her hand.

Smirking to himself, Anakin began to move towards the far door again. Upon arriving at it he raised his hand and gently rapped on it twice. If Ahsoka was awake as he suspected, surely she'd let him in.

"Come in." A soft, tired, yet stressed voice came from the other side. Just from hearing her tone Anakin could tell she was struggling with everything.

Quietly opening the door, Anakin stepped through the threshold, closing it behind him softly before glancing over at the large double bed in the centre of the room. Ahsoka lay on her back on one side of the bed, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Beside the bed was a table with a lamp situated on it. Said lamp was currently on, bathing the room in a dull yellow glow, illuminating his Togruta Padawan against the dark colored bed sheets.

Deciding that the only way he was going to get any sleep tonight was by helping Ahsoka through her problems, Anakin moved to the free side of the double, laying down beside Ahsoka, his own face glaring up at the ceiling.

Neither companion spoke to begin with, both simply staring upwards, lost in thought, both of what to say and how to say it.

"I'm not a big fan of double beds." Ahsoka's comment caught Anakin off guard, drawing his face away from the ceiling and towards Ahsoka. The Togruta in question remained face up, her expression one of deep thoughts.

"Why not?" Anakin inquired, confused. Personally, he loved having double beds. There was more room to spread and stretch out, allowing his long aching limbs to relax. Plus, on cold nights one could wrap up warm in the equally as large duvets.

And of course, the other advantage of having a double bed was having someone to share with it. Waking up next to Padmé always made his mornings.

"I dunno, they're just a bit too big for me. I like the smaller beds. Less room to fidget in the night." Ahsoka replied, brows lowering as a hand came up to rub her eyes, a sigh she was clearly sleepy, but not allowing herself to fall asleep.

"Odd reasoning, but about right for you Snips." Anakin teased in response, hoping that would bring Ahsoka out of her deep inner thoughts that were causing her distress. He really didn't want to be dealing with a sleep deprived Padawan the next day, considering the circumstances and all. For all he knew he could already have to deal with another sleep deprived Togruta the next day, for very different reasons of course.

"Do you reckon I've got a double bed in my room… the grown up me I mean?"

The question caught Anakin off guard for a moment. Had she somehow read him mind?

"Um… well when I was there earlier with Fulcrum I did see the bed, and yes, it was a double bed." Anakin responded, telling the truth to the best of his recollection.

"Do you think I share that bed with Kaeden?" Ahsoka asked softly, brows tightening again in deep thought, as if she was mulling over some massive improbability.

"Considering what we witnessed outside I'd imagine so." Anakin replied, choosing his words carefully. Was Ahsoka worried about what he thought she was worried about?

"And do you think that we… you know?"

Ahsoka's timid tone was complemented by the way she shuffled awkwardly on the bed, a slight blush on her face.

"Most couples do Snips." Anakin answered, hoping to encourage her to speak her mind, especially on such a private and embarrassing topic. He'd never had to give 'The Talk' to someone before, but for Ahsoka's sake he would.

"Oh." Was the only response that Ahsoka gave, the bond between them flaring again as worry and uncertainty flooded his senses.

"Are you ok with that Ahsoka?" Anakin continued, hoping she would speak to him. It was clear to him that his Padawan was struggling with seeing her future self in a relationship with someone else, especially when attachment on such a level contradicted everything that she'd ever been taught.

Rather than respond to his question, Ahsoka replied with one of her own, shocking Anakin in the process.

"Am I a good Padawan, Master? Will I be a good Jedi in the future?"

"What! Of course you are Ahsoka. You're the best Padawan I could ever wish for, and you'll be an outstanding Jedi one day." Anakin replied defensively, sitting up on the bed and turning to face her, his legs crossed. How could she ask him such a question?

"But the Jedi code teaches that attachment is a path to the dark side, that it corrupts. How can I be a good Jedi if I end up breaching one of our most sacred vows? Isn't me being with Kaeden a sign than I'm a bad Jedi, even now?"

Anakin knew firsthand the line of thought that was traversing Ahsoka's mind, keeping her awake at night. He had had similar thoughts in the past, though Padmé's company had always been enough to ward off any real guilt he had.

Time alone on the other hand had been hard. Anakin too had laid awake at night, wondering if he was a bad Jedi simply because he was breaking a rule. It had taken him a while to realize that, at the end of the day, all he was doing was simply breaking an archaic and frankly backwards tradition that did little to help anyone, and if anything only held them back. After all, how was a Jedi supposed to be compassionate if they were not allowed to love?

"Ahsoka, attachment is a tricky thing for all of us, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. Part of being a Jedi is being compassionate and caring for everyone. The Jedi are right when they say you need to be careful with your emotions, but that doesn't mean you have to seclude yourself away. Being open, and allowing yourself to feel is a natural part of life, and one that everyone deserves to embrace. You being with Kaeden doesn't make you any less of a good person, even if Fulcrum claims she's not a Jedi, you still are in your heart. It's not something that ever leaves you, and from what I can the bond you will share with Kaeden will only strengthen you tenfold in the future."

Anakin had, by his own admission, never been one for long winded speeches. His advice to Ahsoka had come from his own heart, speaking not what he thought she wanted to hear, but what was in his mind, the truth. No one should limit or restrict themselves, especially not because of a doctrine that was several thousand years old.

Silence settled in between the two for a few moments as Ahsoka comprehended Anakin's words, her expressions shifting from deep thought to confusion, before twisting into an odd grimace briefly, before returning to deep thought.

Sighing softly, Anakin pushed himself up from where he had been laying next to Ahsoka, propping himself up on the bed's headboard, looking down at his Padawan.

"It's still weird to think about though. Not sure how I feel knowing who I end up with." Ahsoka spoke again, blinking several times, attempting to ward off the sleep that Anakin could tell was settling in. He really wished she would stop fighting it and allow sleep to claim her.

"Why is it weird? Isn't it nice to know you'll have happiness and love one day?"

"Maybe, just didn't expect it like that."

Ahsoka comment could have meant anything, especially considering the sudden grimace that returned to her face, obviously signifying that something about her future relationship with Kaeden was making her uncomfortable. He was unsure what it could have been, but he had an idea. After all, not everyone was accepting of certain types of relationships.

"Are you worried because she's a girl like you?" Anakin asked softly, hoping he hadn't made it weird for his Padawan. He wanted her to be comfortable in her future, which meant he had to address the issues she had now, hopefully putting her at ease.

In an instant Ahsoka sat up in bed, blue eyes locked onto his, a confused expression covering her facial features.

"No… that's not a problem at all. Why? Is it for humans?" Ahsoka questioned her tone bordering on offended. Anakin hadn't intended that.

Considering his next words carefully, Anakin replied. "For some humans it is, no idea why though. Love is love, regardless of gender or even species, and from the looks of it Kaeden is open minded enough to consider a relationship with a scary female carnivore who could easily devour her is she was hungry."

Anakin's response generated a series of chuckles from Ahsoka, something that warmed his heart. Even after everything she had seen, both today and during her time as a Padawan, the fact that Ahsoka was still able to laugh at things showed that perhaps, just perhaps she hadn't been completed lost to her position as a military commander yet. There was still some of snippy kid in her.

"She must be pretty brave then all things considered. I bet I'm rubbish at being a girlfriend."

"Nah. I bet your the best at it. Who wouldn't want a badass Togruta with white lightsabers who'd defeated two Sith Lords as their girlfriend?"

Once again, Anakin's comment got a sleepy laugh out of Ahsoka, a smile appearing on both of their faces in the process. The whole situation may have been crazy, but at least Ahsoka was happy. That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So... it's been a while since I've updated this story huh? Sorry for the cliffhanger hanging on for some long but it took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Most of you probably expected a fight, and I wanted to deliver one, albeit a short one. Hopefully Vader was menacing enough for you all. And before anyone asks, before Morai's intervention, Vader was winning this fight, and would have likely won. :)

Likewise with Vader I hope that I got his attitude right, as well as Anakin's reaction to the monster he becomes. I needed a 'Vader snaps' moment in this chapter as well in order to get the fight going, otherwise it is likely he would have talked things out first. Vader may be a Sith, but he's not a complete brute who always attacks. In this instance however, just merely seeing Obi-Wan is enough to set him off for obvious reasons. :)

Hopefully the fans of the Kaesoka ship also got a bit of a kick out of this chapter. I'm still not 100% confident at writing romance, but I wanted to show how their relationship has progressed in this AU. They are both now fully comfortable around each other, and don't care who knows about them being together at all, whereas before Fulcrum would have been a bit hesitant due to her Jedi upbringing. Character development hopefully.

The only other main part of this chapter was of course Anakin's conversation with Ahsoka the Younger. Hopefully it came across as realistic, considering the situation the characters are in after all. All Ahsoka ever wanted in her youth was t be a good Jedi and make her Master proud. Seeing her future self directly disobeying and neglecting the code she has been raised on is a bit jarring for her, hence the 'Am I a good Padawan?' line of questions. Luckily for Anakin he was able to find a way around it, as well as turn it into a joke for both of them to enjoy.

All in all, it was a fun chapter to write, even if the plot of this arc went nowhere really.

Next time round some familiar guests arrive at Fulcrum's home to assist in returning out time travellers home... and Anakin confronts his future.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

MythicUtopia: Ask and you shall receive. Hopefully the Kaesoka fluff was to your liking. And don't worry... there's more to come from them as well.  
As for them meeting Maul... XD  
Glad you finally caught up. Hope you've enjoyed everything so far, and continue to do so in the future.

Mysterious guest one: Awkward isn't the word I'd say. Vader is not the nicest guy after all.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More Vader to come.

Lola 931940: Plot twist indeed! Hopefully it was twisty enough to the plot. XD  
The Son does like to make a mess of things, but you are right, it is kinda his job.  
Glad you liked the explanation of the staff's origins. With nothing in canon to work from I had to make it all up. I'm pleased it was well received.  
Fulcrum may not like Anakin much at the moment, but she still values protecting him solely so he can get back to his correct time in place.  
Truthfully, no I knew the difference between Ahsoka and Ashoka. Ashoka for example was an Indian Emperor, not a badass Togruta. :)  
And hey, no problem about responding. I like replying to the comments I get. :)

Travis Middleton: Cliffhanger indeed. Hope you didn't mind.  
I'm glad the Son was menacing enough for you. I was worried to begin with, but went with what I had in the end. He's very different from people like Palpy or Thrawn.  
I'd assume that the Son knows who Morai is. It made sense that she defeat him this time all things considered.  
As for Vader and the Son interacting... maybe soon. :)

Erukat: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as a whole. I wanted the right mix of humour and conflict, as that's what makes Star Wars what it is.  
Vader being thrown through the portal made the most sense as now Anakin has to face his future much like Young Ahsoka is doing. Now all we need is Old Ben for things to be complete.  
I'm glad you liked the conversation about hair. To a non-human like Ahsoka it is probably weird to begin with, since she doesn't have any. I wanted to play on that a bit as there isn't enough of alien culture being really unique or even visited at times. Guess that is what happens when an alien grows up in a human centric environment.

jojobinks01: Nope, he's not from before season two. You'll find out where he's from soon though, I promise. :)

 **Special-ish announcement time!**

Now... before I go I figure I should unveil something. I've been recently considering finding a way to better keep in touch with the readers of any of my stories, as at times I feel I keep you all waiting a bit too long between updates. And even then, the only real thing I can do is respond to your comments, which again forces you all to wait. Whilst I'm sure many of you are happy to be patient, I still feel like I want to offer you lot a bit more in the form of updates on how writing is going, smaller teases of what is to come, and perhaps even one or two deleted scenes. There was a lot of request for a scene I spoke about in Agent of the Chancellor that got cut, so that could be something I could do as well.

To that end, I've decided to start a Tumblr page. (cue gasps of horror and disgust) I'm not too knowledgeable on how Tumblr works, or what sort of stuff I should put on there, but I figured it'd be a better place to upload extra stuff for you all than the alternatives available. Don't expect daily updates on what I'm doing, but hopefully it'll be enough to wet your appetite if you're interested. If not that's cool too. :)

You can find my Tumblr page under the same name as I appear on Fanfic/Archive... SirLoozElite. If you have any issues finding it let me know as I'm still new to this and likely doing something wrong. Furthermore by the looks of it I don't actually show up yet for some reason, so you may have to do it the old fashioned way and type the hole bloody link out in the search bar. For assistance sake it is ( **sirloozelite . tumblr . com** ) Just don't add any spaces between the words and dots and you should all be fine.. in theory. Likewise ignore the brackets, they are just present to make it stand out a bit better. The same description bit will alos be on my profile, so look there as well if need be.

Feel free to comment on stuff there, and ask an questions you want via that ask box thing... though no personal questions or I will lie and give wildly wrong answers. :)


	36. The Machinations of the Son - 8

**The Machinations of the Son - 8  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

Despite the shift of tone of their conversation from serious to humorous, Anakin had managed to finally convince Ahsoka to get some sleep. The young Togruta hadn't said much else of concern, seemingly more at ease, if only a little, thanks to Anakin's words of advice, and dare he say, wisdom?

Shortly afterwards, his Padawan had fallen asleep, leaving Anakin to gently sneak back down the stairs and find his place for the night.

Somehow, despite everything that had happened to the previous day, despite the revelations and confrontations, Anakin found that he had somehow had a peaceful nights rest. No nightmares plagued his dreams as they usually did, and no one else woke up in need of comfort or advice, something which Anakin was grateful for. He didn't know what he would do it Obi-Wan woke up needing to talk.

When he had finally woken up from a rather pleasant dream about the vast bodies of water at the Lake Country on Naboo, he discovered that he was not the first one up. Obi-Wan was already wide awake, sat comfortably on the couch, with what looked like a book in his hands. At first glance Anakin didn't recognize the book, not until the blurriness in his eyes cleared.

Upon closer inspection, Anakin noticed the book held the title, 'The Book of Hondo', causing Anakin's eyes to widen dramatically. Surely it couldn't be written by that Weequay pirate they kept having the misfortune of running into? And why would Fulcrum have a book like that in her apartment?

"Before you ask, it is actually quite a compelling read. It's no wonder Hondo was able to capture Count Dooku so easily. His escapades in this book make it seem trivial at best." Obi-wan said, eyes briefly glimpsing up over the book and at Anakin, who could only stare in disbelief.

"To think, the Republic and Jedi are wiped out, but Hondo of all people survive and flourish." Anakin responded, stretching his limbs out and as he stood up, readying himself for the day.

"Yes it appears there is much he could teach us." Obi-Wan responded with a smile, closing the book and placing it down next to him. "Sleep well?"

"For once." Anakin replied, his attention being diverted before he could ask in return to the sound of footsteps, indicating that someone was coming down the stairs.

Moments later Kaeden walked into the central room of the apartment, a flowing robe wrapped around her as she moved over towards the kitchen worktop, hands reaching out to open a cupboard door, an almost dreamy smile on her face.

"Good morning. Would either of you two like a cup of caf?" Kaeden asked, still sounding sleepy. It was clear she was up rather reluctantly.

"Good morning Miss Larte, that would be splendid." Obi-Wan replied first, a warm smile on his face as he nodded to the woman, before returning to his book about Hondo of all people.

"I will make you one then. Anakin?" Kaeden spoke again, directing her attention to Anakin, who nodded in reply also.

"Yes please. Can't function without the stuff sometimes."

"Ha… I know how you feel."

Glad that the woman no longer seemed to completely and utterly fear him as she had before, Anakin moved over to the kitchen, hoping there was something he could do to help. He didn't want to take advantage of Kaeden's generosity after all.

However, the only response he got in reply was a gentle hand wave, indicating there was nothing for him to do.

"Oh… ok then. Did you sleep well?" Anakin asked instead, resting his back against the worktop as he watched Kaeden power up the caf dispenser, fetching four mugs from the cupboard in the process.

"I did thank you. Like a log. Yourself?"

"No nightmares for once which was good. Obi-Wan didn't snore either which was nice."

Anakin barely registered the indignant scoff that come from the other side of the room, instead focusing on how Kaeden continued to prepare the drinks. For the first three mugs she filled them up to the near top with caf, before opening a refrigerator door that Anakin hadn't even seen, extracting a carton of milk in the process, pouring milk into two of the cups, before returning the carton to the fridge.

Four the fourth mug Kaeden retrieved another carton from the fridge, this one with packaging that had very different scripture upon it that if Anakin remembered rightly was Togruta. Clearly it was some sort of drink for Fulcrum rather than caf. Ahsoka had never really liked such drinks in her youth. Clearly that hadn't changed with age… though he did have one question regarding Kaeden's drink making abilities.

"How did you know I liked my caf black?" Anakin asked as Kaeden pouring the fruity smelling Togruta juice from the carton and into the mug.

"Ahsoka told me a few minutes ago. She'll be down in a sec." Kaeden replied, finishing up preparing the drink for Fulcrum, returning the carton to the fridge in the process.

"Ah, ok. Did she sleep well too?" Anakin said, grateful for the behind the scenes gesture by Fulcrum, hoping that asking about her well-being would repay the gesture.

"I think so… she seemed to at least, when she finally went to sleep that was." Kaeden replied, shrugging her shoulders, her voice slightly sheepish as she spoke.

"What do you mean when she finally went to sleep? What kept her up?" Anakin inquired, reaching across the worktop to pick up a second caf filled mug, one that looked like how Obi-Wan liked his.

This time Kaeden practically froze as she considered Anakin's words, her face turning slightly red in the process as she blushed. In that instance Anakin already knew the answer… and decided he didn't want to push his luck any further.

"Nothing really."

That was the only response he got from Kaeden before she cleared her throat and moved towards the cooker, fiddling with the various handles and switches on it.

Taking that as his cue to leave, lest he make Kaeden any more awkward, Anakin moved back across the room to Obi-Wan, handing him the second cup of caf in the process, before taking a seat next to him.

Obi-Wan said nothing in reply, clearly far to engrossed with 'The Book of Hondo' to really pay much attention to the outside world and those around him. At times Anakin to wished he had the ability to escape from reality like that. It would certainly be handy during Council meetings.

Settling into the seat Anakin took a small sip of his caf, savoring the flavor, as well as the heat that warmed his throat. He always enjoyed his morning drink, especially when it was done to perfection. As it stood the only people who had ever made it exactly the way he liked it were Padmé and oddly enough Ahsoka, despite the fact that she rarely drank the stuff herself. Obi-Wan never made it strong enough for him, and more often than not Anakin merely drank it to be polite.

Taking another sip of the caf that Kaeden had prepared, Anakin realized he would have to add another person to his 'perfect caf creators' list. Clearly Fulcrum had either taught Kaeden well, or the woman had a natural talent in the art of caf making.

Sighing happily as he drank, Anakin found his attention drawn to a new figure arriving in the room. Fulcrum was no longer dressed in the armour she wore most of yesterday, but instead now very little on her body. The clothes she wore were obviously meant for nighttime, judging by how they mainly covered the more private parts of Fulcrum's body, but left enough skin exposed for air in the night.

Anakin watched as Fulcrum moved directly over to where Kaeden stood, her back facing Fulcrum, wrapping her arms around the human in the process, who seemed both surprised yet overjoyed to feel the embrace.

From where he sat Anakin was able to hear their conversation with ease, which Fulcrum started as she rested her head over one of Kaeden's shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Making some breakfast for everyone. Fancy a nerf rash roll?"

"You cooked last night. It's my turn."

"I think you've got more important things to focus on than who makes breakfast. Besides, you can make up for it later."

"Nothing is more important than you."

"Heh, thanks. That's sweet of you to say, even if it's not true right now."

"It is true. I never say anything I don't mean."

"Flatterer."

"I try."

"Oh you do more than try Ahsoka."

Fulcrum didn't say anything else, instead opting to place a quick kiss on Kaeden's cheek, before picking up the cup of juice that Kaeden had prepared for her. Smiling at her partner, Fulcrum moved over the join Anakin and Obi-Wan, taking a seat on the spare chair.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Fulcrum inquired, the question aimed at both of them, something that surprised Anakin. He was under the impression that she still didn't like him much.

Obi-Wan took his eyes off his book for a moment to nod at Fulcrum, saying he had slept well, before returning to his literature. Anakin then chose to speak as well.

"I did for once. What about you?"

Hopefully she didn't mind him asking as well. Despite everything he still cared for her.

"I had a peaceful nights rest for once. Nightmares are still common, even now."

"I don't doubt it. At least you've got someone to comfort you in the night… and more I'd guess?" Anakin replied, eyebrows raising in a teasing gesture at the end of his response.

Fulcrum rolled her eyes in response, taking a sizable gulp of his drink in the process before replying.

"You'd guess correctly, not that it's any of your business… or anyone's for that matter."

"Just your's and Kaeden's?"

"Shut it!"

There was no outright hostility in the way Fulcrum responded. In fact, a small smirk appeared on her lips in the process, a clear sign to Anakin that he was right to assume what he had, even as Fulcrum lifted her cup of drink to her lips to hide said smirk. Through the Force he could feel Fulcrum's presence radiate with warmth and joy, memories of something coming into her mind. Luckily she was still blocking him from entering her mind and sharing thoughts. If she wasn't…

He didn't even want to begin to imagine what she was currently thinking about.

"So… what's the plan for the day? How are we getting both us and evil me back home?" Anakin chose to alter the topic, his tone taking a serious one. Despite the lighthearted nature of the situation, Anakin was fully aware that there was a time bomb currently sitting in Fulcrum's basement.

"Vader being here complicates matters, but I think the plan should still work. We are going to summon another portal. Last time round we didn't have the strength to fend off the power of the Son. I'm hoping that with more numbers we might be able to keep him at bay long enough to return you home." Fulcrum responded, her tone grim but determined.

"Well, if you think it'll work then I'm game. I take it these numbers you speak of are your friends?" Anakin replied, earning a nod from Fulcrum in the process.

It would be risky to try to same plan twice. No doubt the Son would be expecting it. Or perhaps he wouldn't be? Maybe, just maybe he didn't think they'd try the same thing twice?

Regardless of the risk, and despite barely knowing her for a day however, Anakin was willing to trust Fulcrum. After all, she was simply the woman Ahsoka would become… and he trusted his Padawan with his life any day of the week.

* * *

The morning passed by relatively quickly, even with the ticking time bomb down in the basement. Fulcrum had decided that it would be best to speak to him once her friends have arrived, just in case something went wrong. Anakin agreed. The more people there were around to oppose Vader, the better chance they had over defeating him if necessary.

Kaeden hadn't been too pleased by Fulcrum's decision, citing the risks it posed to them all, but she had relented in the end. That said, he had recognized the look of displeasure on Kaeden's face. Padmé had a similar one for him when he did things she considered reckless.

Shuffling in his seat, Anakin glanced to his side to spot Ahsoka. The younger variation of the Togruta was with crossed legs next to him, eyes closed, immersed deep in the Force. How she could meditate at a time like this was unknown to him. Perhaps he should take a leaf out of her book for once? Clearly whatever she was doing was working. Her mind was clear and content for the first time since they had arrived in this place, this future where it had all gone so horribly wrong. Even after the endless revelations about the fate of the Jedi, what Anakin had done, and even Ahsoka's future relationship with Kaeden, she seemed stable and in control, a far cry from what he was feeling. Anakin's mind would hardly let him rest.

"Ahsoka. Two ships are approaching. It's the Phantom and the Nightbrother."

Kaeden's voice brought everyone out of their internal thoughts, the younger Ahsoka included, who seemed to be sensing something through the Force. Quietening his mind, Anakin listened too.

There was a signature in the Force, oddly familiar, yet aged and tired. Whoever it belonged to was clearly patient and kind, yet sad at the same time, as if a great world of stress was on their shoulders.

Anakin knew that feeling well. One wasn't a prophesied 'Chosen One' without endless expectations placed upon them.

"Excellent. Come, let me introduce you to my friends." Fulcrum responded, moving past Kaeden and towards the front door of the apartment, gesturing for the others to follow. Anakin glanced briefly at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who both shrugged their shoulders, before rising to their feet to follow.

Upon exiting the apartment, Anakin spotted both Fulcrum and Kaeden standing side by side as a heavily modified Sheathipede class shuttle landed before them. Anakin's first instinct was to go for his non-present lightsaber. That shuttle was of the Separatist variant, and in his experience often heralded the arrival of either more battle droids, or some dangerous Separatist General.

Hopefully someone like General Grievous or Count Dooku was not about to exit the ship. Anakin could never imagine Fulcrum being friends with someone like that!

Moving up behind Fulcrum, Anakin waited with bated breath as the shuttle settled down and powered off, its rear doors opening in the process.

At first two figures came down the ramp side by side, one taller than the other. Both were human, and judging by the lightsabers they had attached to their belts, were Jedi. The taller of the two had an odd mask with a familiar Jaig Eyes marking upon his face, obscuring his eyes, yet he seemed to move with grace and confidence, as if he could see more than anyone else present.

The shorter of the two had a buzz cut hair and a rather cocky smirk on his face, one that reminded him of Ahsoka when she had first become his Padawan. Anakin could already tell the two would get on like a house on fire.

"Kanan! Ezra! Thanks for coming so quickly… and sorry to drag you into this mess." Fulcrum spoke, her tone warm and friendly as she moved towards the two humans, embracing them both quickly. It wasn't the same way she had embraced Kaeden earlier, but it was clear to Anakin that these two were important to her.

"Hey, it's no worry Ahsoka. Sounds like you've got yourself into quite a pickle again." The shorter of the two humans said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah and she needs us to bail her out of it again. You owe us several million favors at this point." The taller masked man spoke next, his tone sarcastic, but not meant to hurt.

"How about I don't tell Hera about that game of Sabacc you played with me, Kallus and Cassian and we'll call it even?" Fulcrum responded in kind, hands on her hips, clearly teasing him over something that had happened in the past.

"Hey! You said we'd never speak of that again! How was I supposed to know that it was a game of strip Sabacc!"

"You weren't. That's what made it so funny!"

"I still can't believe that Kallus won that… against two Jedi no less."

Fulcrum's laugh in response warmed Anakin to the heart. He was pleased to see that she could still laugh around friends. She used to do it all the time with the Clones in the mess hall. In light of what she had told him about the Clones however, he didn't find the image so happy anymore.

"Wait a minute… you played a game of strip Sabacc? That's just wrong Kanan." The shorter of the two, who Anakin could now deduce was Ezra, spoke, his expression a mixture of morbid curiosity, and disgust at the mental image.

"I didn't know at the time Ezra!"

Fulcrum who had clearly been enjoying the teasing, shook her head before turning around the address those behind her.

"Kanan and Ezra, this is Anakin Skywalker, as well as younger versions of both myself and Master Kenobi. Everyone, this is Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus, and his former Padawan, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger. They helped me defeat Vader, and were also present on my suicide mission to eliminate the Sith Master."

Rather than speak, Anakin instead chose to watch for the reactions of the two Jedi before him. No doubt they knew who Vader had once been, and thus knew exactly who he was. Would they try to kill him like Fulcrum had to begin with? If they did, he didn't know if he'd stop them or not.

A few moments of silence passed before Ezra made the first move, raising one of his hands and waving at the younger Ahsoka, who waved back somewhat confused. Anakin could already tell they would be the best of friends.

Kanan meanwhile simply stood and stared at him, even with the mask obscuring his eyes. Anakin didn't know why he had a mask, assuming it was likely due to some sort of injury, but even still it felt that Kanan Jarrus was able to see right through you, to sense everything about you.

Anakin could only begin to imagine just how dangerous that made Kanan to his enemies.

After a period of tense staring, Kanan nodded his head at Anakin, and the feeling of foreboding that Anakin had felt descend upon him faded. Hopefully that meant he approved.

A subtle gasp came from beside Anakin in that moment, causing his head to turn and focus on Obi-Wan, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" Anakin asked, hand coming to rest on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

Obi-Wan however didn't respond, instead he took several steps forward, coming face to face with another new arrival, one that Anakin hadn't seen show up.

It was an older man of middling height, shorter than Kanan, but slightly taller than Ezra. His face was weathered and old, white hair covering his head, facial hair the same colour.

Why Obi-Wan was so surprised about this Anakin didn't know… not until he saw the older man's eyes.

There were a very familiar shade of blue, one's full of pride and joy, yet hindered by loss and caution.

One's that Anakin saw practically everyday one his former Master's face.

"Is that…?" Ahsoka whispered beside Anakin, equally as shocked as he was. Anakin said nothing in return, instead opting to nod his head. After everything he had seen to day it shouldn't have come as a great surprise, but still…

It wasn't everyday one saw their Master as an old man, especially not when the younger variation was in the same place.

No doubt Obi-Wan was equally as surprised.

Neither of the two spoke at first, as seemed to be the way of things recently. The sheer surprise at having such an unlikely encounter contributed to that Anakin assumed.

And then the elder Kenobi spoke, and frankly, Anakin couldn't have been more relieved at the words that left his mouth.

"Hello there."

Anakin very nearly burst out laughing. It appeared that even with age, Obi-Wan Kenobi had not changed.

"Hello there."

At the younger Obi-Wan's response, Anakin did laugh, as did both Ahsoka and Fulcrum, all clearly understanding the ridiculousness of the situation. Of course that was what Obi-Wan would say if he ever met his future self. He wouldn't be Obi-wan if he didn't.

Before anyone else could say anything, a fourth figure appeared, moving towards Fulcrum, head bowed down, hands fiddling awkwardly together.

The figure was female, and while not nearly as tall as Fulcrum, was still clearly an adult. She was dressed in a simple outfit, one that screamed spiritual, despite the simplicity of it. Looking closer, Anakin began to piece together who this person was. Her green skin, and face that was covered with small black tattoos were familiar to him, as was the presence in the Force he could feel, even if it was heavily subdued.

Anakin knew who this was, he was certain of it… he just couldn't put a name to a face!

However, his Padawan did.

"Barriss? Is that you?"

Anakin couldn't help the way his eyes widened in surprise as he finally fully recognized the figure before them as Barriss Offee, the Padawan of Master Unduli. She had grown tall and elegant, yet subdued and cautious. The Miralian girl had always been that way of course, but around Ahsoka things had seemed to change. It was as if she had developed a personality suddenly, happy and joyous, just to have a friend that she could connect too.

He was proud of Ahsoka. Bringing someone out of their shell was no easy task, and Ahsoka had handled it flawlessly.

However, much like many things in the future, it seemed that something had changed between them. Fulcrum's eyes narrowed, her presence in the Force spiking in anger briefly, before returning to the serene pulsating that represented her. Barriss too was withdrawn, struggling to make eye contact with Fulcrum, even as Fulcrum moved to welcome her.

"You have an opportunity to redeem yourself here Barriss. Don't waste it."

"I won't Fulcrum. I promise."

"I don't want promises. You can never trust them. I only want proof. He's in the basement. Be cautious."

Barriss visibly gulped, before nodding her head. Her eyes glanced over towards Anakin briefly, before locking onto the younger Ahsoka's eyes, who seemed shocked at how her future self was treating one of her best friends.

It hadn't escaped Anakin's notice that she'd addressed the grown Togruta as Fulcrum, rather than her true name. From what Fulcrum had said at the beginning of all this, it was clear that only friends were allowed to call her by her true name. The fact that Barriss was not only raised his suspicions. What had happened between the two that made Fulcrum stop considering Barriss a friend?

Looking back towards Barriss, Anakin saw a look of deep regret and sorrow, before she began to move, departing the assembled group and heading towards the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fulcrum's head lower, a gentle shake of her head indicating she was not happy with her own actions, even if they were for some reason needed. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been any worse that what he would do to them all in the future.

The sounds of footsteps on the ground caused Anakin to turn again, this time being greeted not by a figure standing before them, but by a fist flying directly towards his face.

Staggering back, Anakin's hands came up to his face, as nasty stinging sensation reverberating across his face from the impact of an armoured gauntlet upon his cheek. Rage and anger built up inside of him, before he began to try to calm down. No doubt the person who had hit him had their reasons.

When the pain began to ease, Anakin looked back up and found himself face to face with an older human male with very familiar hazel eyes, ones that had been weathered by age. His face too had a spread of many wrinkles, as well as a thick bushy white beard that reminded him of the elder Kenobi that was present. The man also wore various pieces of armour, a set that looked old and weathered, yet familiar and white, adorned with a very familiar blue stripe.

In that moment he connected the dots. Hazel eyes? Blue markings? Jaig Eyes on Jarrus' mask?

"Rex? Is that you?" Anakin inquired, tone quite and unsure, pain still throbbing in his face.

"That's Captain Rex to you." Rex replied, voice harsh and outright hostile, for obvious reasons. "And I should have done a lot worse to you long ago."

Almost certain that Rex was going to give him another well deserved beating, Anakin couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Fulcrum approached the old Clone Captain, pulling him to one side, gently speaking to him.

"If you stoop to his level Rex you are no better than the man he becomes. Strive to become better, to never be him."

"In your position I would have run him through with a lightsaber the second he showed up!"

"Believe me, the thought did cross my mind, but we will not solve this problem with pointless murder. Look at the trouble I got us into when I killed him before after all."

"Yeah, fair point Ahsoka. I'll let him be… for now."

"I appreciate it Rex."

Anakin didn't know which of the two he should be more scared of in that moment. From that simple exchange alone, it felt like both Fulcrum and Rex were only just stopping themselves from murdering him and calling it a day, He couldn't blame them of course, but even still!

Rex then moved over the where Obi-Wan and the younger Ahsoka stood, snapping into a sharp salute at both of them, one that Ahsoka returned with a wide smile on her face at seeing the Clone still in one piece.

The future certainly was weird… and then it got even weirder.

"Well, I for one would have done much much worse if he'd have shown up on my front door. I'm sure Davits Draven would have liked the company after all."

The voice of the person who approached was sultry in a way, and quite obviously male at the same time. It was as if he was trying to manipulate and twist things, like a voice hissing in one's ear over and over until you listened to it.

And then Anakin turned around, and his heart sparked in terror as he saw the face of a devil that had once haunted his dreams.

A devil that was thought to be dead.

Behind him, Anakin heard the way his Master began to whisper to himself, claiming the impossible had just happened.

"But… you're dead! I killed you!"

The face of the devil broke out into a wide smirk, teeth shining grimly, light reflecting off the horns that adorned his head, the contrasting black and red skin only making his physical appearance all the more threatening.

"You certainly tried Kenobi. Such a shame you failed. They really don't make Jedi like they used to. At least Lady Tano here was around to save your hide time and again."

Today had certainly been a day of surprises, but this one beat them all. Standing before him was a Sith Lord, one he had only briefly seen when he was a child, but had tried to kill him nonetheless. The monster before them had murdered Qui-Gon, and he would have murdered Obi-Wan too, has his former Master not stopped him!

But he hadn't stopped him, as evidenced by the being before them! There was no hiding the fact that the Zabrak before them had cybernetic legs, much like Anakin's own arm. He had been beaten it seemed, but it hadn't stopped him.

But why was he here… of all people! Surely he would have sided with the Sith and attempted to enslave the galaxy, not helped free it.

Was he friends with Fulcrum? That couldn't be right! His Padawan would never be friends with a Sith Lord.

"You told me you had nothing to do with that Maul." Fulcrum spoke, rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face, clearly referencing whatever the prior comment had been about.

"That would have been a lie. Besides, it's not like anyone has sent out a search party for him." The Sith, Darth Maul spoke. Part of Anakin wanted to use his cybernetic arm to rip the monster to shreds, to ensure that the galaxy would never again be threatened by the likes of him.

But somehow he knew he wouldn't get very far. If this Sith was a friend of Fulcrum's, despite the obscenity of it, then she would defend him with lethal force.

"Is… is that Darth Maul? I thought he died on Naboo?" The younger Ahsoka spoke, hands hovering over her lightsaber hilts with trepidation. Through the Force hs could feel her fear, and that only made Anakin want to rid the galaxy of the Sith even more.

No one scared his Padawan!

"Evidently not." Came the reply from Obi-Wan, whose hand was also resting against his lightsaber hilt, as if he was waiting for Maul to strike. Glancing over at the Sith Lord in question, Anakin could see he was clutching what looked like a walking stick in his hands, one that had a familiar shape of a lightsaber hilt protruding from the top.

Once again, Anakin really wished he had his lightsaber hilt on him. Damn 'The Son' for confiscating it from him.

However, rather than attack as Anakin expected, Darth Maul simply stood and watched, his golden eyes boring deep into his, the smirk never leaving his face. Anakin could tell that Maul was challenging him, daring him or his friends to make the first move.

And despite the fact that it would be three on one, Anakin felt as if they would still easily lose.

Choosing to break eye contact, and thus hopefully avoid any conflict, Anakin moved his head to face Obi-Wan, who glanced over in his direction, concern present in his blue eyes.

"Hmmm, and for the record little Tano, I am a former Darth, now just Maul." Maul spoke, his voice careful and oddly gentle as he addressed Ahsoka, before her directed his attention to Fulcrum. "Now, come Lady Tano. Let us see how we can resolve this problem that has been unleashed upon us."

* * *

To Anakin's surprise, the new arrivals all seemed to make themselves at home within Fulcrum's apartment, even the apparent former Sith Lord. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd see a Sith happily conversing with a Jedi Master about the nature of the Force, or how one could use it to see. Clearly there was some sort of rapport between Maul and this Kanan Jarrus person… if one could call it that.

Ahsoka, the younger variation of her that was did exactly as Anakin had predicted, and had instantly gravitated towards the young Jedi Knight known as Ezra Bridger. The two had gotten along instantly, inquiring about each other and their respective trainings, before both disappearing outside, along with Rex, for a sparring match. The faint sounds of lightsabers clashing against one another could be heard outside, along with the trading of harmless taunts and jabs. Whether or not Rex was participating was unknown to Anakin, but he got the distinct impression the Clone Captain wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Both Obi-Wan's appeared to be deep in meditation, both of their Force signatures intertwined with each other, as if they were showing each other images and memories. If Anakin were to speculate, the older Kenobi was showing his younger self exactly what had happened. On occasion both of their faces twisted with pain and loss, further cementing Anakin's theory. No doubt the truth about what had happened would hit Obi-Wan hard, even if the Jedi Master would never reveal it.

Glancing around the room, Anakin spotted Fulcrum leaning against the kitchin worktop, Kaeden by her side. The two were quietly discussing something, what Anakin was unsure, and he wasn;t sure if he really wanted to know. Despite his earlier teasing he'd respect their privacy. Ahsoka deserved that much after all.

The sound of a door opening caught Anakin's attention, as did the emergence of the Miralian female who sheepishly moved through the room towards Fulcrum. The towering Togruta broke off her discussion with Kaeden to listen to whatever Barriss had to say, before nodding her head and glancing over at Anakin. Her blue eyes caught his, a steely determined, yet barely concealed rage boiling in her iris', before she sharply included her head towards the door that led to the basement.

The door that led to where his future self was imprisoned. It was time to interrogate him.

Nodding back at Fulcrum, Anakin took a deep breath before her began to move towards the door. If he was being completely truthful, the idea of facing the monster he would become was something that terrified Anakin, not something that happened to him often. His only saving grace was that perhaps, just perhaps Darth Vader felt the same at seeing his past.

As he approached the doorway, Anakin glanced back over his shoulder to see if Fulcrum was following. The Togruta in question was watching him, as if she was judging him for something. Her blue eyes watched him for a moment longer, before she turned to Kaeden, placing a brief kiss on her cheek, and then moved to join Anakin.

"Prepare yourself. This will not be easy." Those were the only words of advice Fulcrum offered as she took point, descending the stairs and into the spacious basement.

It took a few moments for Anakin's eyes to adjust to the dark before he spotted Vader, his hands bound in front of him, the rest of his armoured shell tied by several ropes that restricted his movement. He sat on the floor, back resting against a wall, legs out before him, immobile. No sound emanated from him, which Anakin thought was odd. From what little he had experienced of Vader so far, the constant sound of his breathing apparatus seemed to always be present. Was it shut off? Was he technically suffocating to death? If so , that was a pretty brutal way to treat a prisoner. Perhaps he'd have to speak to Fulcrum about her ethics later on. As proud as he was of the woman she'd become, he didn't want her to sacrifice any of the good morals she had developed.

'Hoot hoot.'

The soft gentle sounds of the Convor named Morai brought Anakin out of his inner thoughts. The avian was sat beside the prone form of Vader, beady eyes looking towards Fulcrum for guidance.

The Togruta in question halted a few steps away from Vader, her eyes looking over him, a sense of disgust and remorse echoing off of her Force signature. It was clear that she really didn't like the person he'd become, not that he could blame her.

"Alright Morai. Wake him up… but be ready just in case. There's no guarantee he will cooperate. He certainly didn't on Malachor."

Following Fulcrum's words, the Convor chirped, before turning her beak towards Vader. In a single second Anakin felt a rush of the lightside of the Force so powerful that he couldn't help but cringe. Despite being a Jedi, even the lightside of the Force could be overwhelming sometimes.

Fulcrum however didn't seem fazed.

Morai chirped again, before flapping her wings and hovering into the air, before coming to rest on a nearby crate overlooking Vader from the side.

Nothing happened for the first few minutes, and every second that passed by only increased the tension exponentially. For a few moments Anakin thought the Sith Lord might actually be dead!

That was until the telltale sound of the respirator kicked in, and the Sith Lord began to move his helmeted head. From atop the crate Morai hissed.

Anakin watched with bated breath as Vader moved his head, analyzing his surroundings, before pulling sharply on his restraints. Anakin couldn't feel him through the Force thankfully, due to the inhibitor cuffs that were placed on his wrists. If those weren't present no doubt the Sith would be trying to escape with the Force instead, or outright attacking them with it.

Resigned to his position as a prisoner, Vader instead glanced towards Anakin, before instead moving his gaze towards Fulcrum, who had a neutral expression on her face as she stood above him.

"This is not my time is it?"

Vader's baritone voice was not as threatening as the day before, but still clearly carried weight that infused fear within people. Once again however, Fulcrum did not appear fazed.

"You figured that out then?"

"Yes. The presence of my traitorous former Master and weaker self acts as sufficient evidence. Though considering there are two of my apprentice I am unsure as to whether I have traveled to my past or future."

"You've gone forward, which means all of this hasn't happened yet, and we have not yet met in your timeline. What is the last thing you remember before you ending up here?"

"You were on Malachor. I was coming to find you."

Fulcrum did not respond for a moment, instead choosing to mull over Vader's words. If Anakin remembered what Fulcrum had told him, Malachor was where they had met again and fought.

And where she had…

"I see. So we have one from Mortis and one from pre-Malachor. This day just gets better and better." Fulcrum finally responded, her eyes rolling in the process, as if she knew something the others didn't.

"You speak of Malachor as if it is important. Of what significance is it to you?" Vader questioned, head tilting to one side in the process.

Fulcrum's expression soured in an instant, memories clearly coming to the forefront of her mind… painful memories. Anakin desperately wanted to go and comfort her, but felt that would only make matters worse.

"Malachor was where we fought many years ago. As you can see I am still standing. It should not be too hard to figure out what happened to you." Fulcrum responded, face stony, the barely concealed anger teetering on the edge of emergence.

Vader seemed to contemplate her words for a few moments, his helmet lowering as he considered the possible outcomes before he spoke, his tone low and almost full of sorrow.

"I was defeated? You destroyed me?"

"Yes."

"You lie!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You would never be able to destroy me, not while you knew who I once was to you. You would never hurt your precious Master in such a way. The weakness of a Jedi!"

Vader's tone had shifted towards the one from the previous night, threatening and taunting, as if daring someone to attack.

Anakin didn't know if it was a good thing that Fulcrum took the bait.

The concealed anger flooded out from her as she knelt down before him, face to helmet, her fangs bared for all to see. From where she was perched atop the crate Morai gave a hoot of concern.

"I am no Jedi, and don't ever presume that you know me Darth Vader! You seem to forget who raised and taught me!"

"That matters little! Your Master was flawed and useless. His Jedi training would never allow him to teach you such brutality."

"Oh, oh wouldn't it. Did I ever tell you about the time I decapitated four members of Death Watch in one fell swoop? Or how about the Separatist Commander back at the Citadel that I killed, to save Tarkin of all people? Face it Vader, you taught me how to fight and how the kill, regardless of your identity. So you can be damned sure I'd kill you too when the opportunity arose, just as you did to everyone in the Jedi Temple!"

"The Jedi filth in the Temple deserved what they got. No one there was innocent!"

Fulcrum snarled at that comment, her fists tightening into a ball. Anakin doubted that punching Vader would be a good idea, despite how temping it was.

"Answer me this one question then 'Master', as it is something I've wanted to know for a long time. You seem to hold me in high regard, ordering the Inquisitors to capture rather than kill me. It's no secret that you wanted me as your apprentice. But answer me this… I've seen the recordings from that day at the Temple, how you massacred the younglings in the Council Chambers. If I had been there on that day, if I had stood between you and the younglings you find so guilty, what would you have done? Cut me down like the rest of them?!"

The question was a brutal one, and every instinct in Anakin's mind wanted to deny for Vader, to tell Fulcrum that he'd never hurt her, just as he promised.

But Vader did not answer, he said nothing, and instead chose to break eye contact, his body slouching.

At that, Fulcrum shook her head in disgust, before returning to stand her full height, towering above Vader as if she was suddenly his Master.

"Your silence is all the answer I'll ever need." Fulcrum said, her tone level and controlled, despite the harrowing revelation that Anakin sorely wanted to not be true. He would never ever hurt Ahsoka!

"And all the justification I will ever need for killing you. Frankly you deserve far worse for what you did to everyone. Consider it a final mercy from me… one you do not deserve." Fulcrum continued, before pivoting on her heels to face Anakin, her eyes burning with the same hatred for Vader towards him.

"To think… I looked up to you… wanted to be like you. And you'd have murdered me on a whim if your precious new Master had told you to. Qui-Gon Jinn should have left you on Tatooine to rot! We'd all have been better off for it."

Her words stung, a sense of self loathing coming over him in an instant. She was right about everything, despite the harshness of his words. If he hadn't left Tatooine, Padmé and the Jedi Order, the Republic and millions of innocents would be alive.

When she again received no response, Fulcrum huffed, before turning on her heel again and storming towards the stairs, the Force around her pulsating with controlled anger.

Anakin could only listen to the sound of her footsteps as she ascended the stairs, before the slam of the door left him alone in the dark basement with nothing but a dark mirror.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Welp... angry Fulcrum is angry... and could be considered slightly out of character. But then in her shoes I'd probably be the same. Still, she was a little harsh towards the end. She doesn't really mean it. It's just her emotions getting the better of her. We all say things we don't mean when we are angry... right?

Honestly this chapter is two sides of a coin for me. I like the first bit, hate the second, and love the third. Guess I've got to have some weak stuff at some point right?

I hope you all liked the subdued Vader in this chapter. When he's not going around killing things and actually talking he's pretty fun to write. As for his lack of response to Fulcrum's rather brutal question... I'll let you lot decide what it means as it could be taken any number of ways. Obviously Fulcrum takes it to mean one thing, but what about you? Let me know what you think. :)

As for the big reunion stuff. It felt rushed to me and a bit bland, despite many many rewrites of it. I got fed up with it in the end, hence the rubbish state it is in. Still, it does what is needed and unites the characters together, which was the whole point.

Before I get into the comments section I just want to say a big thanks to those that have followed me on Tumblr so far. I recognize a few of you but not everyone. If you have followed me but under a different name that I can't figure out let me know so I can be polite and return the favor. I'm not ignoring you on purpose.  
If you can't/haven't followed me for some reason then that's ok as well. It's not mandatory. :)

Next time round Anakin and Vader deal with the aftermath of Fulcrum's anger, and the plan to get everyone homes begins.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Lola 93140: :( That's a shame. You should still be able to look though. I was always able to before I had an account, and I don't think I put any restrictions on unless I did by mistake. (shrugs shoulders)  
I'm glad you enjoyed younger Ahsoka's reaction to the Kaesoka stuff, as well as Anakin's teasing. It's always fun to add a bit of humour here and there.  
The idea of people not approving of Ahsoka and Kaeden together is something I've thought of doing. It's just a case of doing it without it being awkward. I'd probably include Kanan and Hera as well as they are different species. Could be an interesting idea to write.  
As for young Ahsoka vs. Ezra... I touch on it in this chapter. They are both good fighters, but I think Ahsoka would likely take it due to it being a lightsaber duel, and we barely ever see Ezra engage in once of those, and when he does he gets curb-stomped quite easily as opposed to Ahsoka who held he own against Grievous.

jojobinks01: To be fair... Kaeden did use the stun setting as opposed to the kill setting. At least she has that common sense.  
And word to the wise. I wouldn't hold Kaeden hostage. Fulcrum will come for you and she will end you in a way that makes Vader and Sidious look tame. Just a friendly warning. :)

Erukat: Sorry it took so long, and again with this one. Hard to write this much with little free time these days. :)  
I'm glad you approved of the fight scene. I wanted it in because I knew people would want it in. Plus Vader fighting is always cool to see.  
I'm also happy you liked the Kaesoka fluff, as well as the reactions to it. Young Ahsoka was really really confused by it, and that talk with Anakin was definitely needed.  
Hope you liked this chapter. More is coming. I've already written about 1500 words of the next one.

Shyfan: Thanks for the comment. Glad you enjoyed the update. Hopefully this one was just as good. And I'm not really that awesome, but thanks anyways. :)

SWGoji2001: No worries. I still need to read your new one. (note to self... stop forgetting and be a good person)  
I'm glad you liked Vader's surprise appearance. I wanted Anakin to actually see the monster he had become, as opposed to only hearing the stories from Fulcrum. There's something scarier about seeing it in person than hearing about it. As for the duel, it wouldn't have mattered if they had intervened more or not, Vader would have beaten them. Fulcrum only originally beat him due to certain circumstances. Without those circumstances she would have lost to Vader.  
Kaeden showing that some people do have common sense when attacking a lightsaber users is worthy of a medal. I'm sure HK-47 would be proud of the fleshy meatbag.  
The Kaesoka relationship has certainly advanced since it was last shown, something that I considered natural and all. That said I have no intention of writing how far it has advanced. Leave that to those that want to write that sort of stuff. In regards to the force inhibiting cuffs... your imagination could very well be leading you in the right direction. That's all I'll say on that part.  
Glad you liked the deleted scene. IT was odd to actually write it out in full, rather than just keep it as an idea. I might have to do a few more of those in the future. (I already have another idea for the next chapter of this story that might not make it in. Opportunity much?)  
Anyways, hope you liked this chapter as well, even if Fulcrum was a bit harsh towards the end.


	37. The Machinations of the Son - 9

**The Machinations of the Son - 9  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

Darth Vader's breathing was oddly hypnotic… in a dark foreboding way. It wasn't the good sort of hypnotic, the sort that made someone want to stay and listen simply due to how it sounded. Padmé's quiet breathing as she slept was one example of such a thing.

Instead, the sound of Vader's respirator was harsh and unwelcoming, a warning to those around him. And yet, despite this, Anakin felt that he could not leave. It was as if the sound had some sort of grasp on him, one that forced him to remain still and face the source, even as his instincts told him to run.

Was this some sort of Sith magic he'd never heard about before? Was that how he had fallen to the dark side?

Turning around from where he had been facing the stairs, Anakin's eyes locked onto the small avian creature still perched atop the crate. Morai let out a soft sound, one that bordered on a depressed sigh. Anakin felt much the same way.

"She remains an impulsive and vocal individual. All traits unbecoming of a Jedi, but easily melded into a Sith."

Vader's sudden words drew Anakin's attention immediately, a scowl developing on his face as he listened to the way the Sith spoke of Fulcrum. How dare he?

"She'd never be a Sith! She's too good for you!"

"For us. We are one and the same Skywalker."

"We are not the same!"

"You slaughtered a tribe of Tuskens. I massacred a temple of Jedi. Those actions alone prove my words!"

"And yet here you are, desperately wanting Ahsoka as your apprentice but more than willing to kill her! You don't care for her!"

"It is the way of the Sith. Her anger at my lack of response will be a perfect wellspring for her ascension."

"Ascension? You think becoming a Sith is an improvement? Look at yourself!"

"I am. I do not approve of what I see."

This time around Anakin had to refrain from hitting his future self instead of Fulcrum, something that was easier said than done. Vader seemed absolute in his words, as if he believed every single one of them and that everyone else was telling lies. Anakin supposed that was one aspect of being a Sith.

"Don't compare us." Anakin retorted, eyes boring into Vader's helmet, trying in vain to see his eyes.

"There is no need to compare us. I am vastly superior to you."

"I doubt that very much."

"Would you like to prove your theory Jedi?"

"Ohhh…. Don't tempt me!"

Before the argument could continue any further, the sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs interrupted them. Both Anakin and Vader diverted their attention to the sound of angry footsteps coming down the stairs. Was Fulcrum coming back for them?

Upon the crate, Morai hooted mischievously, as if she knew something they didn't. The avian chirped a few times as the sound of the footsteps grew closer, each chirp sounding more and more like a laugh.

Shrugging off the Convor's odd behavior, Anakin braced himself to face Fulcrum once again, fully ready to take whatever wrath she was going to dish out.

However, when the figure stepped down the last step and into the room with them, Anakin could not help the surprised gasp that escaped his throat.

It was not Fulcrum who had come for them, but another, and she looked far angrier than Fulcrum had.

"What the flying kriff is wrong with you two?!" Kaeden Larte shouted at them both, rage in her eyes. On instinct Anakin backed away, slightly fearful of what she would do to him. She was a doctor after all. No doubt she knew all the discreet and painful ways to hurt someone if she wanted to.

Behind him Morai chirped twice, suspiciously sounding like she had said 'uh oh'.

"I see Tano has sent her maid in her stead. How pathetic."

Vader's words were perhaps not the smartest at the moment, especially considering the way that Kaeden's eyes narrowed suddenly. Anakin watched as the woman moved towards another crate, reaching behind it to retrieve a broom, before moving towards Vader and striking him once on the helmet with the handle.

Vader flinched in response, clearly surprised at Kaeden's boldness, before he spoke.

"You dare strike me?!"

"Damn straight I do!" Came Kaeden's response, before she twisted the broom in her hand, bringing the handle down upon Vader's knee, causing the Sith the flinch again, a small groan of pain escaping his modulator.

Desperate to ensure the safety of his Padawan's future girlfriend, Anakin stepped towards Kaeden, reaching across to lay a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Kaeden, I know you angry but this won't help."

At his suggestion Kaeden span on her heels, throwing Anakin's hand off her shoulder, before tilting the handle of the broom towards Anakin in a threatening stance.

"Get off me! You've both got some kriffing nerve. How dare the pair of you treat Ahsoka like that! You trained her for nearly three years. She pretty much sees you as her father, and you both said you'd murder her without blinking a damned eye! How could you?!"

"I never said that! I would never hurt Ahsoka, never!" Anakin protested, hoping that someone in the room believed it.

This time Kaeden did strike him with the broom, forcing him to stagger back from the impact upon his torso. That would most certainly leave a bruise.

"You're a liar… that's all you've ever been! Ahsoka used to tell me stories about how good her Master was, how kind and caring he had been. How she could tell him anything and he'd do anything to help her. But it was all a lie wasn't it? All a facade? You only ever cared about yourself and your own happiness. Everyone and everything else was expendable to you, minus your wife! Well guess what Anakin… you killed her yourself… and lost everyone else in the process!"

With that, Kaeden barged path Anakin, throwing the broom into the corner in the process before storming up the stairs and slamming the door, much like Fulcrum had done not too long ago. If the situation wasn't as grim as it was he'd have made a joke about them being perfectly suited for one another.

Once again, Anakin found himself alone with his shadow, who despite not being able to access the Force was clearly swimming in anger at the mention of Padmé. How that monster could feel any compassion for anyone was beyond Anakin.

"I do not like her." Vader spoke, tone low and threatening, as if he was already planning some sort of brutality.

"Don't even think about hurting her. Fulcrum would never forgive you for it. In fact I'd daresay she'd make all of the Sith look like pushovers."

"All the more reason. Her turn will be complete."

"And you will be a smoldering pile of ash if that happens!" Anakin snapped back, wishing he was in Vader's presence no longer. He could just leave, it was that simple. But something was keeping him here, and he was damned sure that Fulcrum would not want him upstairs all things considered.

"It would not be the first time." Vader replied, an edge of fear in his voice if Anakin was not mistaken. What could that have been about?

The sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening once again caught Anakin's attention, as did a rush of the dark side of the Force. Heavy footsteps began to descend the stairs, before the red and black visage of Maul entered the room, face unimpressed.

"It seems the pair of you are not very good with words. Not a surprise really since you both relied on others rather than take the initiative yourself."

"Mind your tongue pretender!" Vader boomed, not at all surprised to see Maul before him. Anakin assumed they had either run into one another in the past, or simply knew of each other's existence.

"Oh but it's true Vader. How many years have you been a Sith? And how many times have you attempted to overthrow your Master? Count Dooku attempted more times in a shorter span of time that you have! You make a poor Sith, as well as a poor Jedi. Face it Skywalker, you have no place in this universe."

The last statement was directed solely at Anakin, and it cut deep within him. This was the second person in a short span of time that had practically called him worthless and a waste of space, and one of them was his former Padawan.

All things considered however, he deserved it.

"Why don't you go and hide on Dathomir coward. Live with the ghosts of the past, where you belong." Vader snarled, wrenching forward in an attempt to attack the Zabrak. Maul seemed unfazed by the events, merely smirking in response, before moving towards a crate.

Anakin watched as Maul moved the crate to the center of the room, taking a seat upon it, his golden eyes surveying all around him. The Zabrak in question diverted his attention to the Convor, gesturing lightly with his fingers, offering a place upon his shoulder to her.

Morai hissed back in response, clearly having no interest in Maul whatsoever, who rolled his own eyes, unsurprised by the reaction.

"Now, we all have our grievances with one another here, but the fact remains that we must work together to return you home. Skywalker, I know you will assist us, being a filthy obnoxious Jedi and all, but what of you Vader? Will you combine your strength with ours and not harm anyone in the process."

"Why would I do that?" Vader replied, his tone borderline sarcastic, something that surprised Anakin. Sith were capable of having emotions and attitudes other than angry?

"Because it is in your best interests to return to your correct place in time. You do not belong here, and despite your desire you know you cannot change the past. We all hate you in this time, Ladies Tano and Larte especially. We are offering you a way out of a dangerous situation, yet you refuse to take it. Who is the true fool here Lord Vader?"

"He is." The Sith replied sharply, gesturing his helmet towards Anakin like a petulant child trying to pass the blame.

Once again, Maul rolled his eyes with mirth, a snarl coming to his aged visage.

"Grow up Vader. You are both to blame, but nothing can change that. Since you are both being too stubborn to listen to reason I will offer you another solution. You can refuse and remain locked in this basement for the rest of your lives whilst I slowly and steadily torture you both, or you can escape my wrath and live in relative comfort. Your choice."

Anakin didn't doubt Maul's words. He could feel Maul's sincerity through the Force, something that Vader currently could not.

"You bluff! Your Jedi friends would never allow you to harm a prisoner." Vader replied, sounding awfully smug. Anakin could tell instantly that he was about to regret his words.

Maul raised a hand in a sharp claw gesture, twisting it slowly through the air as he tightened his invisible grip.

Vader's mechanical breathing halted suddenly, instead replaced by the sounds of metal creaking, and shuddered gasps for breath echoing from the suit.

"Don't be so sure Vader. I could crush your organs slowly and painfully if I wanted to, as well as rip off those cheap prosthetics of yours without showing any consideration to any nerves you have left. And if you think that's bad, just wait until I ask Doctor Larte for some advice. I'm sure she could point me towards some very potent toxins for use on you. Or perhaps all I will need is an image of the late Senator of Naboo. I'm sure seeing it burn before you would fill you with much pain!"

At that Vader snapped forward, trying in vain to escape whatever grip Maul had on him whilst also trying to get to the Zabrak. Anakin had to admit that the comment regarding Padmé hurt him too, but the sheer violence in which the way Vader was reacting only helped to reinforce the anger that a Sith felt.

The satisfied smirk on Maul's lips only delved the metaphorical knife deeper.

"I… will kill… you Maul!" Vader boomed, tone bordering on pain, concealed by rage.

"Oh no doubt you would, however you cannot. We must work together."

"He's right." Anakin interrupted, hoping that Vader would listen to him. "We shouldn't be here, but for some reason the Force has decided that we must be. Now, I know you don't like us, but you have a chance here to perhaps change something, just as I have. The past is not set in stone despite what Fulcrum says, and if you really are me you are always looking for alternatives. Right now a temporary alliance is the only way you are going to escape your confinement, and the only way you have any chance of returning to your correct time. So… what do you say?"

Anakin was banking on a lot of things here. Hopefully, Vader would be pragmatic enough to understand everything Anakin was saying, even if he himself was unsure how true it would be. Would they really be able to change the past now that they knew what was going to happen? Could they prevent his fall to the dark side.

Could Vader ensure the Empire won instead? The thought was grim, but was perhaps what was needed to persuade the Sith Lord.

Through the Force Anakin felt Maul release is grip on the black armored monster, his hands coming to rest on his lap as he watched, eyes gleaming gold in the darkness, full of scrutiny.

Vader's breathing slowly began to return to normal, his helmet gently moving to side to side as if he was testing the strength of his neck, easing any aches he had.

A few moments of silence passed by before Vader replied, his helmet facing towards Anakin.

"Very well… I will cooperate… for now."

Anakin assumed that was the best response he was going to get.

* * *

Upon leaving the basement with Vader and Maul in tow, the Zabrak having control of Vader's shackles, the first sight that greeted Anakin was a look of pure hatred. Aged hazel eyes stared at him with a desire to kill, a hand tightly grasping hold of a DC-17 hand blaster with clear threatening intent.

Anakin couldn't say anything, couldn't justify any of his actions. Rex had ever single reason to hate him, almost as much as Fulcrum had. If his old Clone Captain were to gun him down here and now he couldn't care less. It would have been a fitting end for his betrayal.

"I do not trust you, either of you." Rex began, his words directed at both Anakin and Vader, the latter of whom seemed surprised at Rex's appearance. "If either of you as much as lay a finger on Ahsoka I will pull this trigger. You will never harm her again, am I clear?"

"Crystal Captain, thank you for looking after her all these years." Anakin replied, hoping that he could appeal to Rex somehow, even though he knew it would be futile.

"I didn't do it for you." Was Rex's response before he turned away, allowing Anakin past.

Taking that was it was, Anakin began to move through the assembled crowd of people. To the side he saw the young knight named Ezra, standing beside his Master and the younger Ahsoka.

Barriss stood beside the two Obi-Wan's face a mixture of terror and dread as she watched Vader move.

No one spoke as they moved through the central room of the apartment, something that unnerved Anakin even more. It was beginning to feel a lot like a funeral procession.

As he neared the couch, Anakin's eyes were drawn to Fulcrum's staff, which was once again balanced in the center of the room, Morai perched atop it.

Next to the staff stood two figures, one clearly being Kaeden, the other an unknown figure draped in long white robes.

That was until the figure turned their head towards him, revealing the facial markings of Fulcrum. The hood she wore disguised her Montrals, however her Lekku were still clearly visible. Whatever the reason for the outfit, Anakin had to admit that it created a sense of mystery about the Togruta. She looked powerful!

"Black would suit you better apprentice." Vader's modulated boomed with a hint of sarcasm, earning a roll of the eyes from Fulcrum, as well as what sounded like a growl from Rex.

"What outfit and colour I wear makes little difference to what is about to happen. You are just jealous because I have more than one outfit, unlike you." Fulcrum replied, her tone snippy and harsh, something that pleased Anakin in an odd way. He was glad she wasn't letting the earlier confrontation slow her down.

Before Vader had a chance to reply, Fulcrum cleared her throat, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Anakin could tell that she was about to discuss the plan.

"Ok, our previous attempt to open the portal to return Skywalker and his allies home caused the Son to intervene and overpower us. His manipulation of the Force and shear power allowed him to send Vader here, only complicating matters further. However, that in itself will be his undoing. We now possess two incarnations of one of, if not the most powerful Force user in existence. Long ago on Mortis Anakin was able to tame both the Son and Daughter, physical embodiments of both the light side and the dark side with ease. I propose we do something of a similar manner. Together we will unify both the light and the dark, open a portal once again, and overpower the Son. Once he is out of the way I will return our guests to their correct time and place."

"How are you going to do that?" Ezra asked from behind Anakin, his expression concerned yet interested.

"Simply put Ezra there is a nexus on the other side of the portals. Morai has confirmed to me that once we cross the portal threshold we will be presented with many pathways. I will enter along with our guests and find the correct portal for each of them to return home. Meanwhile the rest of you will be responsible for holding the portal open on this end allowing me to return once the mission is complete."

"And what happens if we are unable to keep the portal open on our end? I doubt the Son will leave us alone." Obi-Wan, the elder one inquired, hand coming to rest on his chin, fingers gently caressing the beard.

"Hopefully he will be too preoccupied with those within the nexus to attempt an assault on you. And if he does Morai will handle him. She will be staying behind to supervise the portal." Fulcrum answered, gesturing towards the Convor, who hooted in acknowledgement.

"And if the portal closes?" Kanan asked next, eyes obscured, but his signature in the Force concerned.

"Then I'll be stuck in there." Fulcrum replied nonchalantly, unconcerned with the danger.

"And I will personally hold each and every one of your responsible for it." Kaeden interrupted, shooting everyone a look that would send shivers down the spine of even Count Dooku.

"Yes, well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Fulcrum said softly, a hand coming to gently squeeze Kaeden's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Through the Force Anakin could feel the calming aura of Fulcrum, trying to comfort Kaeden and her worries.

"How do you propose we unify the Force? There are only two Sith in this room." Vader's voice boomed, causing several in the room to flinch in surprise, Anakin included. The Sith Lord's presence, and apparent willingness to help was still an uncomfortable aspect for everyone.

"There may only be two true Sith here, but that's all it took to eliminate the galaxy of Jedi. Besides, there are four of us here who can and will be utilizing the dark side over the light." Fulcrum replied, her eyes glancing over at Vader, something hidden deep beneath them. From the way Vader's breath hitched briefly, it was clear the Sith understood Fulcrum's words.

"I don't understand?" The voice of the younger Ahsoka came forward next, the Togruta moving to stand beside Anakin in the process. "Who are the other two?"

Fulcrum's eyes moved over to her younger self, remorse shining in the blue eyes, as if she was about to reveal some secret.

"Vader and Maul are both Sith. They have a natural talent in the dark and will be the main power of the dark side. By extension, Anakin too is able to dip into the darkness to feed his power, whether he knows it or not."

Anakin didn't want to admit the truth, especially not with Ahsoka standing beside him, but he knew what Fulcrum was saying was correct. Images of Tuskans laying slaughtered around him came to mind, something that haunted him and would likely haunt him for the rest of his life.

They had taken his mother from him however, therefore they had deserved it.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Anakin spoke again, inquiring as to who the fourth person that would touch the dark side would be.

Fulcrum's response nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Me. I have opened a Sith holocron before. I am no Jedi, nor Sith, but I walk the line between. I can and do touch both sides of the Force, directing them to serve my whim without being fully controlled by either. Together you and I will act as a bridge between the light and the dark, unifying them for one brief moment. Through that we might just have a chance against the Son."

"A bold strategy. Are you sure it will work?" Obi-Wan asked from behind him, his expression frowning slightly with concern, before returning to the stoic one Anakin was most used to.

"Not a clue Master Kenobi, so it will be just like old times." Fulcrum replied, a smirk on her face, her comment earning a chuckle from Ezra in the process.

"Well, sounds like a plan. Dibs on being the first light side user to connect."

"Ezra, you don't get to call dibs on using the Force!"

"Why not? We all know that I'm the best at connection here anyways. Plus I don't mind being the lab rat in this experiment."

"Hera would have my head if anything happened to you Ezra… kriff I can't even imagine what Sabine would do to me. I'll go first."

"You can't Kanan. I called dibs."

"Ezra!"

"These are the Jedi that defeated the Grand Inquisitor! You act like younglings."

Vader's voice broke off the playful argument between Kanan and Ezra, instantly drawing the mirth of everyone in the room who was enjoying the banter between the two. Did Vader not understand how to joke anymore. Anakin really didn't want to believe that he would lose his sense of humour as well.

"Look, as important as this discussion is, I'm going to have to interrupt. In order to connect to the staff like before, I must go first. To that end Ezra, I call dibs." Fulcrum spoke, a satisfied smug smile coming to her face as she moved towards the staff and Morai, her white cloak flowing behind her.

"Oh! No fair Ahsoka." Ezra exclaimed, receiving a gentle shove from Kanan in the process, who seemed to share the sentiment regardless.

"Can't say I'm surprised. She always steals all the attention and glory."

"That's cause I'm better looking than you Kanan."

Again, the room erupted into several small chuckles, including Kanan despite the joke at his expense.

"If I could still see I might be able to offer some sort of counter argument about my looks. Alas, I cannot." The blind Jedi jested in reply, feigning an melodramatic defeat.

Fulcrum merely shook her head in response before her hands reached out to grasp hold of the staff. The Force shifted suddenly, twisting and turning around them, both the light and the dark echoing in Anakin's mind, trying to pull him in.

And it all originated from Fulcrum. The Force sang around her with many songs, with many colours. Light and dark pulled and pushed against each other, trying to wrestle control over the Togruta. For a moment Anakin thought for sure that the dark side was going to emerge victorious, corrupting his Padawan in the same way it had him. He wanted so badly to reach out and pull her back, to ensure her safety against anything that would so much as touch her.

But he didn't. He had to trust her. Fulcrum was a different person to Ahsoka. There similarities of course, but time had changed her, had shaped her into who she was now. Everything she had experienced, both good and bad had made Fulcrum who she was, and had made her stronger over time.

Tense seconds passed by, and when Anakin very nearly reached out to pull Fulcrum back, the Force shifted again. The light and the dark stopped fighting, they remained still, both pulsating off Fulcrum in unison. They did not work together, they simply allowed one another to coexist.

That in itself as astonishing.

"Amazing." Obi-Wan whispered from beside Anakin, clearly at awe at whatever Fulcrum had done.

"It wasn't as easy as it looked Master Kenobi. It has taken many years of training to get to this point. Even now I'm not perfect at it." Fulcrum replied, sounding out of breath despite not physically doing anything.

"I could provide greater training for you Tano." Vader spoke again, his tone oddly soft, yet full of obvious desire.

"Once again I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Not a fan of the all black outfits you wear."

An indigent scoff came from behind Vader, Maul emerging in the process with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his. Despite the expression, Maul's signature in the Force was calm, suggesting he was merely feigning offense.

"At least you have the red of your skin to offset the black outfit Maul. Gives you a bit of contrasting colour." Fulcrum continued throwing a smile in the Zabrak's direction.

"Yes well not everyone is bright orange Lady Tano. Now, shall I connect?" Maul replied, gesturing towards the staff held tightly in Fulcrum's hands.

"Please do. In fact all of your can, one by one." Fulcrum answered, her eyes surveying the group, before resting on Anakin.

He hadn't noticed it before, but since she had connected with the staff, her eyes had changed.

Or at least one of them had. It was now a bright flaming gold, a symbol of the darkside running through her.

He prayed that the other eye, the one that was currently the warm blue he associated with Ahsoka, did not turn gold as well.

Following Fulcrum's orders, Maul moved towards her first, one of his hands reaching and grasping the staff tightly. The dark side exploded suddenly, overpowering the light as Maul added his own strength to Fulcrums. Once again, dread filled Anakin. Was Fulcrum about to overwhelmed with darkness?

And then Obi-Wan the elder moved forward, grasping hold of Fulcrum's shoulder with one hand, the other wrapping round the staff.

The light side erupted then, flooding Anakin's senses as the Force once again balanced itself.

One by one the other members stepped towards Fulcrum, grasping hold of the staff, or placing their hands against Fulcrum herself, channeling their power with hers. The Force sang louder and stronger, beginning to overwhelm Anakin's senses in a way that it never had before. He had always been adept at sensing the Force and its power. This however was something more than mere power.

"It's your turn Anakin, and we need you to reach into the dark side to assist. The light is currently unbalancing us." Fulcrum spoke, her multi coloured eyes boring into him.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him, Anakin approached the group, grasping hold of Fulcrum's staff and reaching into the Force.

Touching the dark side was so much easier when one wasn't being forced to do it. To Anakin, it just seemed to come naturally sometimes. His thoughts would seep into darkness, and the Force would follow suit.

But now, there was nothing he could think of, nothing that he could use to Force himself into darkness. When he needed it most of all, nothing came.

Curse his luck!

However, it seemed that someone else had a similar train of thought as he did, and was more than willing to help him on his way.

"You murdered your precious wife!" Darth Vader snarled from behind him, almost in a whisper despite his modulator vocalizing aloud. The simple image of Padmé dead, and himself standing above her broken body was more than enough to fill him with rage.

The dark side boiled up instantly, rushing through his veins and amplifying the power already running through the staff. Several gasps echoed in the room as the other Force users felt the rise of his hatred. The younger Ahsoka whimpered slightly at the feeling, before gritting her teeth and pushing through it. That made Anakin feel even worse. What kind of Master was he if he upset and frightened his own Padawan?

Seemingly content with Anakin's rush of darker power, Fulcrum turned to the last individual to touch the staff, nodding her head towards someone who stood behind him.

Anakin turned his own head to watch as Rex moved behind Vader, blaster in one hand, the other moving towards the Force-restraining cuffs around Vader's wrists.

"Any suspicious moves and I'll put you down like a rabid Nexu. Understood?" The old clone spoke, venom in his tongue, unafraid of the Sith Lord.

"Crystal, CT-7567."

Vader use of Rex's birth number made Anakin's blood boil even further, his anger at the Sith amping up once more.

Now free of the cuffs, Vader moved with purpose towards Fulcrum, reaching his hands out and grasping hold of her own hands, enclosing them whilst gripping the staff at the same time.

Once more the dark side flourished around them all, causing further groans and gasps from the light side users present. Only Fulcrum and Maul remained unaffected, which shouldn't have been much surprise all things considered.

"Ok… so now what?" The voice of Ezra spoke up, tone confused as he held onto the staff, eyes darting between Fulcrum's face and Kanan's.

Neither spoke however, as both were concentrating on what was about to happen. Their previous attempt to access the portal had been hindered. However, if Fulcrum was right, this time they would be prepared.

Picturing the portal in his mind again, Anakin closed his eyes, channeling his power through Fulcrum and to the others.

A loud pop thundered through the room, accompanied by a surprised expletive originating from Rex. Opening his eyes, Anakin saw the reason behind Rex's sudden outburst.

The portal had once again opened before them all, shimmering in the air, distorting all around them.

"Well, that was easier than last time." The younger Ahsoka quipped, throwing a smile in Anakin's direction in the process. He would have agreed with her, if not for what he assumed was coming next.

Seconds later, the inevitable occurred.

"And so once again you attempt to send your friends home, using the exact same technique as before. I must say Fulcrum, I expected bett…"

The Son didn't get a chance to finish whatever he was saying. Upon his appearance Fulcrum thrust her hands out, a rush of power launching out from her and towards the demi-god with heightened velocity. The Son barely had any time to exclaim his surprise before the Force hit him, sending him careening backwards and through the portal, out of harm's reach.

"Not this time you egocentric piece of bantha poodoo." Fulcrum retorted, pleased with her own actions. Beside her Maul chuckled deeply, his golden eyes shining brightly.

"And that is the true power of the Force. United the light and the dark can defeat all that oppose it. Such a shame our ancestors went on separate paths." Maul said, referencing something that Anakin was unsure about. Did Maul know something about the Force that the others didn't?

"Little we can do about that now my friend. Hold the portal for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Fulcrum replied, nodding towards the others who would remain behind in the process before beginning to move towards the now clear portal entrance.

That was before a dark skinned hand reached out and grasped hold of Fulcrum's arm, pulling her close.

"Wha…" Fulcrum began to speak before she found herself wrapped tightly in Kaeden's embrace, lips gently touching that of her girlfriends.

Anakin watched as the two shared a brief moment, before the human woman pulled back, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Come back to me?"

"Always."

Fulcrum's instantaneous response was all Kaeden needed to pull away and let her go. The Togruta in question watched Kaeden briefly for a few seconds, a soft loving smile on her face, before she resumed her path towards the portal, entering into its swirling vortex and disappearing from sight.

Normally, the sight of someone vanishing into seemingly thin air would have surprised Anakin. Today however had been a day of unexpected surprises. At least he had known this one was coming to some extent.

"Well, I guess I'll go next then." The younger Obi-Wan spoke, bowing to the various Jedi in the room, his future self the main focus. "I have to say, it's nice to see I retain my good looks in my old age."

"Indeed. At least we have that. Good day Master Kenobi." The elder Obi-Wan replied, bowing in response.

"You too, Master Kenobi."

With that Obi-Wan turned and headed towards the portal as well, vanishing through it just as Fulcrum had moments earlier.

Ahsoka moved forward next, her eyes surveying the portal with concern, worry emanating off of her through the Force. Anakin began to move forward to encourage her before someone else beat her to it.

"Hey, it'll be ok. Just remember, the Force will always be with you." Ezra spoke, gently nudging Ahsoka with his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, hopefully." Ahsoka replied, her concern alleviated by the young knight, something that Anakin was grateful for. Ezra Bridger would go far as a Jedi.

Ahsoka took another step towards the portal before stopping again, turning to face Kaeden instead.

"So I uh… guess I'll be seeing you at some point then?"

"I guess so."

"Cool… I think? I mean… I don't really know what to say. It's not everyday you meet your future girlfriend… right?"

"Can't say it has ever happened to me before no."

"Oh, ok then, How long is it until I meet you?"

"A couple of years at least. Hey, at least you've got time to figure out what to say when you do meet me."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye."

"Goodbye Ahsoka."

Her confidence restored, Ahsoka very nearly bounced through the portal, her signature in the Force bright and happy.

Vader made his move next, striding towards Kaeden, his own signature hot and fiery. Rex maintained position behind him, blaster trained on his back just in case.

"You care for her?" Vader questioned, focus entirely on Kaeden, who responded without hesitation.

"So what if I do? What's it to you?"

The Sith Lord said nothing at first, his mind clearly analyzing Kaeden's words, as well as her previous actions. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Care for her then, to the best of your ability. Do not abandon her, or I will find you."

Without waiting for a response, Vader strode towards the portal, vanishing before everyone's eyes following the path of the others.

That just left Anakin alone, in a room surrounded by people he had wronged, people he had tried to kill, in a universe he had utterly ruined, and one that had been prepared by those left to clean up his mess.

To say the situation was awkward was an understatement, and the lack of Fulcrum's presence at his side ensuring his survival was suddenly evident to Anakin. Every single person in the room had a reason to want him dead, and each and every one of them could kill him in a heartbeat.

Not that he blamed them of course. He was the only one to blame.

"Look guys, before I go I just want to say I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't help much, but if I could change things I would. I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me, but I'm also eternally glad you all made it out alive. I only hope you all live your life to the best you can without me around to screw it all up."

The assembled group seemed the share a series of looks between themselves, as if judging Anakin's words against his deeds. On that front he knew he was in severe trouble.

"You're right, it doesn't help. Get the hell out of here." Rex was the first to speak, much to Anakin's surprise. With Vader gone the Clone Captain has his blaster trained on Anakin instead, finger on the trigger, ready at a moments notice.

To say that Rex's dismissal didn't hurt would be lying, but again, it was deserved all things considered. Rex's men had betrayed the Jedi, had slaughtered the Jedi. It was only fair that Rex himself blame Anakin for what happened. He had after all led the charge personally.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Anakin began to move towards the portal before he found his path obstructed by Kanan Jarrus.

The blind Jedi Master stood before him, simply staring at him, despite his lack of vision. There was something incredibly unnerving about someone who couldn't see being able to see everything about you. Anakin supposed that was made Kanan as strong as he was.

Kanan then made an unexpected gesture, holding one of his hands out towards Anakin, palm facing sideways.

An offer for a handshake, one that Anakin accepted.

"You know that none of us can ever really forgive you for your crimes, but we do all understand your reasons. Take that with you at least Anakin Skywalker."

The words were wise, and sounded a lot like something that Obi-Wan or Yoda would have once said. They weren't necessarily direction for Anakin, or advice on what to do, but merely words of power, words of confidence.

Words of understanding. They ultimately meant nothing, but at the same time they meant everything. His actions to come were heinous, but people would perhaps one day understand them.

Still, that didn't make up for the fact that they should have never have happened in the first place, and perhaps now he had a chance to change things for the better.

Spurred on by Kanan's words, Anakin moved towards the portal, stepping through the whirling vortex and finding himself in a place like no other.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well, here we go. They've made it through the portal this time round. I wonder where they could possibly be going?

Getting everything into place for this chapter was challenging, especially with Vader in the mix. I had to ensure that he was coerced into helping somehow, and thus used the threat of violence as a means to an end with Maul. Say what you will about Vader but he does understand when you need to work with your foe to achieve your goals. He wants to get back to his time as well, and the only way he can is by cooperating... for now.

In regards to the Son being so easily overpowered, I just want to say that it wasn't Fulcrum alone that pushed him back, but the combined strength of all of Force users present channeling their power through Fulcrum via her staff. Hope that makes sense.

As for the ending scene, I hope you liked the various goodbyes, both kind and not. Truthfully there are so many discussions between the characters in the scene that I could have written by chose not to simply because it would have been a waste of time that didn't advance the story. That said, you never know. I suppose it opens up the idea of several possible deleted scenes.

Speaking of which, in case you didn't know I wrote a short bonus scene for this arc on Tumblr titled part 8.5. It basically shows Kaeden dealing with the aftermath of Fulcrum's anger at the end of part 8. It's up on Tumblr if people want to read it. :)

So, next time round is the last part of this arc as the group travel through a nexus of the Force, and Fulcrum is forced to make a difficult decision that could change her own past... if she lets it.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Mysterious guest one: I'm glad you enjoyed the conflict between Fulcrum and Vader. As fun as a duel is I prefer to talking aspect between the two. Words can be just as damaging as physical violence after all.  
I'm sure there are some people who disapprove of Ahsoka and Kaeden's relationship in the galaxy, and I might write about it one day, it's just a case of finding a way to make it work. I don't won't it to be just some random person, but instead someone whose opinion is important if that makes sense. Maybe one day though  
Thanks again. Hopefully the good work can continue. :)

SWGoji2001: Oh boy... huge review from you. Excellent! I really appreciate it. :)  
Firstly, I'm glad the timing of the chapter was good for you. Traveling for that long sounds like murder to me.  
I could do some 'Book of Hondo' in the future I suppose. I've been wanting to do a Hondo one-shot at some point. :)  
I'm glad you approved of the outcome of the fight, as well as the interrogation in previous chapter. Vader's answer to Fulcrum's question is left up in the air for the audience to decide, though you have clearly taken it the same way Fulcrum did. Who knows what the truth is.  
Yeah I'm still not too pleased with the middle of the chapter, but it got the job done, plus I knew people would want the 'Hello there' 'Hello there' scene in. I'd have been shot if I didn't do it.  
Young Ahsoka would probably still beat Ezra. We've not really seen what he can do in a saber fight truthfully. Everyone else has been too powerful for him to go against legitimately.  
If you think the Kaesoka stuff is adorable... then somehow I've done my job right. A wedding one shot is not out of the question, but I want these two to be different from Kanan and Hera. The Kaesoka pairing are more likely to secretly elope together. XD  
And don't worry about voicing your imagination. I expected it to happen from someone. :)  
As for your rant... I won't go over all details but I agree with pretty much all of it. Both the Jedi and Sith sort of stagnated over time, leaving themselves vulnerable to attack. Fulcrum in this AU sort of fills the gap between them, ensuring neither dies out but neither gets too strong either. After all you can't have light without dark, and vice versa. Guess she is kind of a natural evolution of Qui-Gon then. That said, just wait until you see what she does in the final chapter. XD  
And don't worry about bringing up Old Republic characters. They are just as awesome as the canon ones. Here's hoping some of them come back one day. If Thrawn can do it, why not HK-47?

Travis Middleton: Thanks, glad you liked the rather grim ending. I wanted the shock value in it as its a question a lot of fans asked back in the day. Here is just one possible answer.  
Glad you also liked the Obi-Wan's meeting. Ahsoka does not know about Barriss bombing the temple yet, and it's unlikely she will find out as there just isn't time to include it in this arc. Sorry.  
And again, there will be no Padmé, only the mentions of her so far. Again, not enough room for her, sorry.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Erukat: The last part was designed to shatter hearts, and make everyone hate Anakin/Vader a bit. That said, Fulcrum was rather harsh with her words. No one was the good guy in that situation.  
Anakin no doubt feels terrible about it all, and perhaps Vader doesn't know the truth about the answer either. That is an interesting way of looking at it.  
Fulcrum is unlikely to apologize, but she has calmed down a bit. At this point in her life she pretty much says what she means and doesn't sugercoat it. Again, harsh, but that has what her life has shaped her into. She's not perfect. She holds grudges.

Lola 9340: Thanks, glad you liked the chapter as well as Fulcrum's reaction to Vader's lack of answer. I'll keep up the good work as long as I can. :)

jojobinks01: You know the weakness of every Jedi huh? Well, you seem to be forgetting two things. One... Ahsoka is no Jedi, and two, she has one crazy angry Zabrak former Sith as a friend. XD


	38. The Machinations of the Son - 10

**The Machinations of the Son - 10  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Both during the events of Mortis, and after 'To Take Down an Emperor'**

* * *

For several moments Anakin felt weightless, as if he was floating in a zero gravity environment as he traversed between two airlocks. The Force swam around him, bathing him in both the light and the dark.

Whatever he expected to feel traversing through a portal that was quite literally a tear in time and space, this was not it. Fulcrum had spoken of a central nexus. Was this what is was like?

Glancing around, Anakin could not see anything, or anyone he recognized. The space around his shimmered and gleaned, the colour black dominant, yet tinted with small patches of white, much like a night time sky.

A rush of the Force suddenly hit him, and the feeling of being weightless disappeared instantly, his feet falling to the ground and he staggered to retain his balance.

Wobbling to the side from the unexpected impact the first thing he saw was a pair of orange hands reach out to steady him, followed by the concerned voice of his Padawan.

"Master? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, feel a bit queasy, but I'm good. What about you Snips?" Anakin replied, allowing Ahsoka help him to regain his balance, before returning to his full height.

"Yeah, feel a bit sick myself, but I'll be alright. Grown up me thinks its a side effect of the portal travel."

"Makes sense. So where exactly are we then?" Anakin replied, glancing around at his surroundings. The night time like sky stretched all around him, the Force echoing throughout it. He could have sworn he was hearing voices as well, quiet whispers from various individuals, some he recognized, others he didn't.

Continuing to survey his surroundings, Anakin's attention was drawn to what he had previously assumed was the ground he was standing on. Upon closer inspection there didn't even seem to be a ground to stand on, but rather thin air. A pathway was defined to some extent by a pair of astral white lines either side, but the pathway itself was like the night sky, empty and devoid of anything.

On instinct Anakin shuffled his feet in discomfort, praying that he wouldn't suddenly fall through into the void. Instead, however, his movement produced ripples on the pathway, like someone walking through a puddle.

"Ok, this is really really weird." Anakin commented, eyes spotting more pathways in the distances, stretching on for what seemed an eternity.

"This is familiar to me. I have encountered something similar on Mustafar." Darth Vader spoke, his tone grim as his helmeted head surveyed the surroundings as well.

"And what did you see there?" Ahsoka inquired, drawing Vader's attention to her alone.

"Lies, traitors. The past. The present. And the future. It made little sense at the time. Merely another test of the Sith."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"For a Jedi perhaps. Not for me, and perhaps not for you."

Anakin seriously did not like the tone of voice Vader was using when addressing Ahsoka. It was dark and foreboding, with a hint of desire to control underneath it. No doubt he was attempting to influence her somehow, convince her to join him.

Hopefully Ahsoka would resist. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her to the dark side again.

"Yeah, no thanks Vader. I'm good where I am for now."

"A shame."

Anakin didn't miss the way Vader lowered his head briefly, in despair or disappointment Anakin was unsure. Despite no longer possessing the Force restraining cuffs Vader was still actively blocking anyone from reading him.

Mind you, Anakin was doing the same back, as was Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

Only Fulcrum remained open to read, and her thoughts were focused entirely on what was at hand. The white cloaked Togruta stood at the head of the group, eyes surveying the surroundings as if she was searching for something.

"Come, this way." Fulcrum spoke at last, gesturing for those behind her to follow. Vader moved without hesitation, followed briefly by Ahsoka, who much to Anakin's dismay ended up walking side by side with the Sith Lord.

That left Anakin to bring up the rear with Obi-Wan, exchanging a brief glance of concern for Ahsoka in the process. The shared glanced meant they were thinking the same thing. They were watching Vader's actions intently.

"So… where exactly are we going now?" Anakin inquired from behind, his eyes glancing around once again. Many more pathways seemed to appear to him, each of them leading towards what looked like a doorway beyond, outlined again with an astral white line. Turning on his heel briefly Anakin looked back at where they had come from, spotting what looked like another doorway. Was that the portal they had used to travel from?

"This nexus acts as a gateway to everything that has ever happened, and everything that ever will happen. We need only find the one that returns you three to Mortis, and the one that connects to Mustafar. It's just a case of finding them, of course." Fulcrum replied, continuing to advance forward.

"And how do you know we are going the right way?" Obi-Wan asked next, his brow furrowing in the process.

"I don't. I'm merely following where the Force tells me to go."

"A sound strategy apprentice." Vader quipped in, earning an eye roll from the younger Ahsoka in the process.

"So this place has a recorded history of everything that's ever happened or will happen in our galaxy?" Ahsoka continued, her tone full of awe.

"Oh… it contains far more than that Padawan Tano." The sultry vindictive voice echoed around them in response, causing Anakin to jump in the process. The sound of several lightsabers igniting around Anakin drew his attention as both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka drew their blades, surveying the void around them in search of the voice's owner.

Fulcrum herself froze on the spot, her own eyes glancing around at the nexus, focus moving from one portal to another. She was clearly not perturbed by the Son's voice.

"I'm sure it does, but unfortunately we don't have time for a tour. Thanks anyways." Ahsoka spoke aloud in response, her inner snippiness showing off.

"Oh my dear but you will want to see this. This nexus is not just for this galaxy, but for all galaxies. The Force is one here and it binds everything together. Humans are known to say that every action has an equal opposite reaction. This couldn't be more true."

"Humans say a lot of rubbish. I wouldn't listen to them all of the time." Fulcrum interrupted, her decision being made on where to go next. The white clad Togruta set off down the pathway once again, heading towards what looked like a group of doorways in the distance. Having no other option, the group followed.

"You are a fool to believe that this universe is the sole one of its kind. There are many variables to existence, and each decision you make can shape the future in different ways, or perhaps I should say create whole new alternatives."

"What do you speak of?" Vader boomed aloud, either interested in the Son's words, or merely playing along.

"The five of you come from a universe in which Lord Vader fell on Malachor, but there is another universe out there, one where Vader survives the Sith Temple."

"And let me guess. He kills me instead?" Fulcrum spoke, her tone distasteful.

"Oh no my dear. Oddly enough, the one thing that seems to persist in every version of reality I have witnessed is your continued existence, in one form or another." The Son snarled, his voice overwhelming the soft gentle echoes that Anakin could hear.

"So what you are saying is that there is a universe things change ever so slightly?" Anakin spoke next, voicing his own opinion.

"Correct Chosen One, but there is far more than just one alternative. Imagine if you will a universe where there was no Clone War, no Sith Lord controlling the galaxy. Instead, it was an era of peace and prosperity for the galaxy, where Republic and Separatist meant nothing to anyone."

"Sounds like heaven. Can we visit it?" Obi-Wan's comment was evidently sarcastic, something that elicited a few chuckles from Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Oh you can if you wish Kenobi. Only say the word and I will show you. Or perhaps you'd like to visit a galaxy where the Jedi Order's reputation did not fall during the Clone War, and were seen as heroes throughout Republic space?" The Son continued, his voice echoing all around them.

"Sounds just as good." Obi-Wan replied once again, throwing a smirk in Anakin's direction. Clearly the Jedi Master was enjoying the banter.

"Oh yes it does doesn't it, expect that Order 66 still happens in that universe. Alas, it is foiled and very few Jedi are killed in the betrayal. The fate of the Clones however was not so positive."

"What do you mean?" Fulcrum inquired this time, much to Anakin's surprise. The tone of her voice was off, as if she was worried about what she was about to here.

"You already know what happened Fulcrum, or at least you have guessed. Order 66 was seen as a massive betrayal by the citizens of the Republic. The attempted genocide of the Jedi Order led to a rise in vigilante justice. Clones were hunted and slaughtered, their labs on Kamino obliterated by angry Republic Admirals and their fleets. The Clones that did survive became slaves to the citizens. A saying exists in their universe. 'Own a Clone.' The Republic managed to rebuild itself to its former glory thanks to these slaves, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity." The Son detailed, each aspect of the story growing darker and darker.

The very idea of the Republic advocating slavery upon the Clones in such a way was horrific to Anakin. He knew firsthand the harsh reality of the slave trade. The thought of it happening to people like Rex, or Fives, Cody or Echo was just horrible. They didn't deserve such punishment, especially if what Fulcrum had told him about Order 66 being down to a mind controlling chip was true.

"That's horrible! The Jedi Order would never let that happen! I would never let that happen!" The outraged voice of the younger Ahsoka echoed around the nexus, anger clear.

"So you say Tano, but that galaxies incarnation of yourself was personally responsible for the extermination of the 501st after they gunned down both Skywalker and Kenobi, as well as a group of younglings before your eyes. Suffice to say it was a day that lived in infamy." The Son continued to taunt, his voice bordering on excited as he described the horror of the alternate reality.

On instinct Anakin sent calming waves of energy through his bond with Ahsoka, trying to get her to clear her head. Luckily, she let him in, the rage in her mind and body fading away slowly.

"Are there any other variations that may be of interest?" Vader asked suddenly, seemingly interested in what the Son was saying for some reason.

"None that you would find useful Lord Vader. You are a pathetic waste of Force sensitivity in all realities."

Anakin would have laughed at the insult directed towards the Sith if it wasn't for the way Vader's fist clenched slowly, as if he wanted to hit something. Hopefully he wouldn't lash out at them.

At the front of the group Fulcrum continued to lead the way, approaching a separation in the pathway in the process, before deciding to take the left hand route. Assuming that Fulcrum knew where she was going, Anakin and the others followed.

The Son spoke no more for the moment, which led Anakin to believe that he had gotten bored with them. That was fine with Anakin, as it gave him time to consider what had happened over the last day and a bit.

The Son had shown him the future, one where everything had gone wrong and he had become a monster. Whether or not it was fate that led Ahsoka to be the one to destroy him or just pure luck Anakin didn't know, but he was glad it was her in the end. Had anyone else told him such revelations he would have heavily doubted them.

But Ahsoka wouldn't lie to him, not about something this big. And perhaps now he had a chance to repair everything that had gone wrong before it did again. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to create his own new reality, just like the Son had been speaking about.

"Your friends certainly put up a formidable defense against me, especially the Zabrak and the Mirialan. Though once again that damned bird of my sister's forced me back." The voice of the Son boomed out again, startling Anakin slightly in the process. He hadn't expected the demi-god to be back so soon.

"That's what happens when you upset a sibling." Fulcrum's response was sharp and harsh, yet with an undercurrent of the snippiness that she was known for in her youth.

"Yes, clearly I underestimated her. Alas, it matters little. Shall we continue our previous conversation?"

Though he couldn't see her eyes, Anakin could almost picture Fulcrum rolling them behind her hood. Her signature in the Force was one of annoyance, clearly fed up with the Son's constant jabbing.

Still, it would serve them better to keep the demi-god distracted, even if it meant listening to him drone on and on.

"Fine, I'll bite. What's behind that gateway?" Fulcrum inquired, one orange hand extending and gesturing towards a distant gateway. At first the gateway itself didn't look any different from the previous ones they had seen, that until until he took a closer look and realized something important was missing from it.

Whereas the previous gateways were each either connected to one of the ethereal pathways, or had its own separate path, the portal Fulcrum had pointed to had no such route to it. Instead, it was suspended in the void, completed isolated and alone with no way of reaching it.

Something about the portal make him uneasy in a way none of the others did. Perhaps there was a reason it was cut off from the rest of the portals. The lack of a pathway suggested that nothing could either get to the portal, or get out of it. Was something trapped within it?

"Ah.. ha ha yes, that portal. Behind that portal lies perhaps the most dangerous being in all of reality that I have ever seen. I have sealed it off to ensure nothing gets through from either side. Believe me when I say this but it is for the good of everyone." The Son replied, a twinge of fear in his voice, something that surprised Anakin. What could be so bad that it would be terrifying to the living embodiment of the dark side of the Force?

"Why, what's on the other side?" The younger Ahsoka asked this time, her own voiced tipped with apprehension. Her feelings through the Force regarding the portal were clouded and unsure, the same uneasiness dwelling on her mind as it had Anakin's.

The Son did not answer immediately, instead a loud sigh echoed through the air around them. Anakin could tell he did not want to speak of whatever was behind the portal.

"Behind that gateway young Tano is what I refer to as 'Véurr's domain'."

"Who's Véurr?" Ahsoka asked again, turning to face Anakin in the process, who shrugged his shoulders.

The Son replied instantly this time, his tone grim.

"Lady Véurr is a Dark Lady of the Sith so powerful that she found a way to cheat death. Her physical body was merely a shell of her spirit, one that was capable of living even after it's host's destruction. Lady Véurr's cruelty and desire for control of everything in existence led her to conflict with those she once considered family. Not even her other half was safe from her wrath. Though her spirit was eventually contained within a nexus much like the one you currently traverse, all it would take would be for some unwitting fool or upstart Sith to re-open the portal and the galaxy would again face Véurr's slaughter. I sealed that gateway off from the others to prevent anyone ever entering or leaving that reality, and also to prevent Véurr herself from ever escaping into this one. If she were to escape the damage she would bring would be unquantifiable."

Now Anakin understood exactly why that gateway was sealed off. If this 'Véurr' was as dangerous as the Son was making her out to be then the galaxy she resided in was no doubt inevitably doomed to a cycle of her wrath. Anakin thanked the Force that he would never meet whoever this Véurr was in his reality.

"Probably a good idea to keep that one quarantined then." Obi-Wan quipped, brows raised as her too surveyed the portal, aghast at what he had heard. Even Vader seemed slightly fearful at the story he had been told, at least Anakin hoped it was fear and not desire. Darth Vader was the exact sort of person that would release Véurr, either by accident or on purpose, just as the Son had described.

The Son continued on. "Yes, that reality is a bit temperamental, shall I say? Only Véurr's arrogance led to her defeat twice fold. I doubt the galaxy would be as lucky a third time."

"What sort of person could do that to others? How could they live with themselves?" Ahsoka voiced aloud, question directed at Anakin.

"What sort of person indeed Ahsoka Tano." The Son finished, his tone almost smug, as if he knew something the others didn't? It didn't escape Anakin's notice that Fulcrum had shuddered suddenly during the Son's explanation. Did she know something as well? Or had she put some sort of pieces together somehow?

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked again, confused by the Son's remark.

"It matters little. Now come, the portal to your world is just ahead." The Son replied, diverting the question for the time being. Anakin hoped that whatever the Son had meant wasn't important in any way. The last thing they needed right now was the demi-god sprouting ominous rhetoric.

Continuing forward, the Son became suspiciously quiet once again. A feeling of dread swept over Anakin as he followed Fulcrum, the group slowly approaching a distant portal, one that seemed to pulsate dimly with energy, as if it was drawing them towards it.

Something big was about to happen, that Anakin could tell, and he got the distinct impression he was going to have absolutely no control over whatever it was, and he hated not being in control with a passion. From the way Vader's shoulders tensed suddenly, Anakin could tell he was not alone in that feeling.

A rush of the dark side crashed through Anakin's shields, one of his hands coming to rub is forehead in the process as he felt a headache coming on. Beside him Obi-Wan did the same, and Anakin didn't miss the way the younger Ahsoka stumbled suddenly, only to be gently caught by Vader, who steadied her.

Groaning under the sudden exertion that was upon him, Anakin glanced up at Fulcrum, who was now stood before the gateway they apparently sought.

The only issue was that there was someone in the way.

"Well then, you've made it this far. I'm almost impressed Tano." The Son spoke, appearing in the flesh for the first time since they had entered the nexus. The demi-god towered above Fulcrum,his glowing red eyes staring down at her with malicious intent.

Despite not being able to see Fulcrum's own expression, Anakin could imagine it was much the same as the Son's, one full of defiance and control.

"And I fully intent to make it past you. So step aside, unless you want things to get messy." Fulcrum replied, her tone calm and collected, her posture mirroring the Son's.

A dark chuckle erupted from the being and his lips turned into a smirk, one that only further reinforced the idea of malicious intent. He was up to something, that Anakin was sure.

"You need not worry. I will allow you to return your friends to the correct time and place. You've more than earned this victory today." The Son replied, slowly stepping to one side to allow Fulcrum past.

Alarm bells rang in Anakin's head. This wasn't right! Surely this had to be a trap of some kind? There was no way the Son would willingly let them past without some sort of catch? Fulcrum had to know that!

"I'm not stupid enough to think it'll be that easy. What's the catch?" Fulcrum replied to the Son's comment, easing Anakin's concerns briefly. He was glad she was able to see through the creature's lies.

"Ah yes… the catch… I should have suspected you'd be suspicious, and you are right to be. Put simply Tano, you have a decision to make. Regardless of your decision I will allow your friends to return to their time, though the decision itself could very well change things for all." The Son explained, moving back in front of Fulcrum, gesturing to the group of people behind her. Fulcrum chose that moment to glance behind herself, her blue eyes surveying those following her.

Moments later she turned back to the Son.

"And what decision is that?"

The Son chuckled again, practically bouncing on his heels as he began to explain.

"Your friends will return regardless, but what world they will return to depends entirely on you. They could, in theory, return to their reality with their memories of this one intact. They would know their own future, and perhaps know how to prevent it."

Shock flooded into Anakin's mind instantly. The idea that they could keep their memories… that they would know of the future that awaited them… that they could prevent it!

That he could prevent his wife's death!

It was too good of an opportunity to miss, and feeling that was shared by both Obi-Wan and the younger Ahsoka.

And then the Son continued, and Anakin felt his spirits fall.

"However, in doing so they would change the reality they currently come from, as well as the reality of your past. Everything you have done since your trip to Mortis, all the people you've lost, adventures you've had, loved ones you have found, sacrifices you've made, it will all be gone in a blink of an eye. Your reality will cease to exist, being replaced instead by the new one you allowed to flourish."

Now Anakin could see why the decision would be a difficult one for Fulcrum. She could save the past, ensure that the tragedies that had befallen the galaxy did not happen by simply allowing them to keep their memories, but in doing so she would lose her own present. She would lose everything she had, everything she had worked so hard to achieve.

And she would lose Kaeden too. Anakin had known Ahsoka long enough to know that would have an incredibly profound effect on her.

Fulcrum's head lowered slowly as she contemplated the Son's words, her Force signature twisting and turning with uncertainty and fear. She really didn't know what to do.

"And what's the other option?" Fulcrum questioned, her tone somber, as if she already knew the answer. Anakin felt the same way. He knew exactly what the Son was about to say, and he really didn't want him to place this decision on Fulcrum.

"I will remove their memories of this visit. They will awaken on Mortis none the wiser to the future. Events will proceed as they have in your reality. The Jedi will fall, Skywalker will become an agent of evil and you will become Fulcrum. Ultimately Tano your choice is this: Their future, or yours? Will you be selfless, or selfish?"

Anakin wanted to scream. He wanted to shout, wanted to hurl abuse at the Son for forcing such a monolithic decision upon Fulcrum in exchange for letting them past. How dare he make her decide the fate of not only the galaxy as a whole, but of her own personal happiness. She was happy where she was, with Kaeden, with all of her friends. Why should she sacrifice that for anything?

But if she did she would be doing what Ahsoka Tano always did, saving those in need, helping others no matter the situation. Yes, she would lose everything, but she would save everyone else in the process. He wouldn't fall! The Jedi would survive! Padmé would live.

But she would lose everything!

"We need to keep our memories. We've got to beat the Sith before they turn Anakin!" The voice of the younger Ahsoka pleaded from beside him, her Force signature in turmoil as Fulcrum made no movement. It broke Anakin's heart to stand by and watch as Fulcrum was forced to listen to her younger self tell her to sacrifice her own happiness for that of others.

"I for one agree. It is the will of the Force that we have been brought here to you. We now possess the information to ensure a Jedi victory over the Sith. It is in a Jedi's nature to sacrifice for the greater good Fulcrum, something you were taught at the temple." Obi-Wan spoke next, offering his own opinion, one that caused bile to build up at the back of Anakin's throat. How could Obi-Wan be so flippant about Fulcrum sacrificing her own life for others?

"Kenobi preaches the ideas of sacrifice for the Jedi, but tell me apprentice, who abandoned you? The Jedi do not deserve your sympathy, nor does the Republic. They squandered every chance to stop Darth Sidious. They do not deserve another. Wipe their memories clean." Vader boomed in response, his modulated voice harsh and judgemental, anger clearly directed mainly at Obi-Wan. Anakin found that he shared Vader's opinion on the matter, something that shouldn't have really been a surprise.

"If we lose our memories thousands will die. The Jedi will be wiped out and the galaxy doomed to the rule of a tyrant. This future must be sacrificed to ensure others do not face what you have faced. It is the right thing to do for everyone." Obi-Wan countered, his eye brows lowering, a determined expression on his face. He wasn't going to let this go. Obi-wan had always believed in the greater good, something he and Anakin clashed on occasionally. Anakin wasn't willing to sacrifice Fulcrum's life for others. Obi-Wan evidently was.

"The right thing for the many maybe, but for her it may be different. You have always been unable to see the truth of an individual Kenobi. Ahsoka Tano has and always will be her own person with her own desires. Your opinion should matter little to her." Vader responded, snarling, his tone tipped with acid as he glared at Obi-Wan beneath his helmet. Anakin might have agreed with Vader's words, but he really didn't want this to turn into a physical argument, not when they were so close to escape.

"Both of these individuals make a strong argument, though in the end their opinion is void. You must make the decision Ahsoka Tano, and you alone. If you refuse, you shall all remain trapped here forever." The Son took the opportunity to interrupt, drawing the attention back to him, smugness radiating off of him as he cemented the difficult position he had placed Fulcrum in. There was no turning back now. Fulcrum had to chose.

A soft sigh emanated from the Togruta in question, her shoulders slumping as he considered the situation. Her mental barriers had suddenly slammed shut, preventing anyone from seeing or hearing what she was thinking. Considering the circumstances, as well as the volatile nature of everyone around her, that was probably a good idea.

"If I allow them to keep their memories, how much of a guarantee is there that they could save the past?" Fulcrum questioned, speaking slowly as she analyzed her own words, clearly in search of something within them.

"They will return to their reality with memories of everything they had seen and been told. What they do with them remains to be seen." The Son said in response, gesturing with one of his hands towards the gateway behind him.

"They will keep their memories on everything they've been told?"

"Yes, and from that information they will forge their own path, whatever the outcome."

"But there is no guarantee of success?"

"Only as much success as possible with what you have told them." The Son's final comment was cryptic enough that the meaning was hidden to Anakin, and from the expression of both his former Master and Padawan, them as well.

Vader however seemed to have a different response. His respirator halted briefly, as if he was sucking in air in surprise, before he released a long breath.

Fulcrum remained motionless, betraying no emotion through body language, even as she slowly turned to face those behind her.

Her blue eyes surveyed the faces, briefly glancing over both Obi-Wan and her younger self, stopping momentarily on Vader's helmet, before halting on Anakin's face, her blue eyes flooded with emotion that the rest of her did not give off.

The weight of the decision she was being forced to make was boring deep into her, Anakin could tell. Her eyes radiated fear of the unknown, uncertainty of a choice that could change everything.

It reminded him of Ryloth, of when she had led her fighter squadron against an enemy blockade and failed, punishing herself internally for her failure, even after she redeemed herself.

Back then she had been a mere Padawan, unsure of her abilities and eager to learn and please her Master.

Now, however, she was a grown woman, one who had led many on a mission to save the galaxy. If she had had any doubts back then, and knowing Ahsoka she would have, she had overcome them and made the difficult decisions that were necessary for one in command.

Anakin was certain she would be able to do it again, but that didn't mean she had to do it alone. Everyone else had offered their opinion but he, and from the way Fulcrum was looking at him, a sad expression covering her face, it was clear she wanted to know what he would think.

Obi-Wan and the younger Ahsoka wouldn't like it, but if he was going to be honest he would gladly sacrifice himself for his Padawan.

"You do what you've got to do Ahsoka. I trust you."

The words were simple, yet had a profound effect on Fulcrum. Her expression shifted instantly to one of confidence, as if she understood something he didn't. Whatever she had worked out had made her decision for her, and whatever said decision was Anakin knew he would be proud of her for it.

He would always be proud of Ahsoka, no matter what she did or the choices she made.

With renewed confidence, Fulcrum nodded her head at Anakin and turned to face the Son once again, who was watching with a look of apprehension and surprise on his face, as if he hadn't expected Fulcrum to come to a decision at all.

"You have made your choice then?" The Son asked.

"I have." Fulcrum replied.

"So easily?" The Son countered.

"No, but I know enough to make an informed one." Fulcrum answered.

"Very well. Tell me then Ahsoka Tano… will you be selfless… or selfish?"

Fulcrum did not answer immediately, instead allowing the weight of the question to hang in the air around them. Anakin didn't know if she was having second thoughts, or merely delaying for some reason. All he did know was that he hated the way the question had been worded, not that he could do anything about it. If Fulcrum decided to have their memories wiped, so be it. He wouldn't hold it against her, and he would never call her selfish. She had a good life, one with people who loved her. Why should she sacrifice that?

"Well Tano? What will it be?" The Son pushed, a slight growl in his voice, a sign of impatience.

Fulcrum's posture changed, her back stretching to stand tall before the Son, defiance suddenly radiating off of her through the Force.

And then she spoke one simple word, and sealed the fate of the many.

"Selfish. Wipe their memories of this encounter and preserve my reality."

In her position, Anakin would have made the exact same choice. Why risk a possibility when you had a definite reality already established. From the way Vader nodded his helmeted head, the Sith Lord agreed.

The other two present however did not.

"No! You can't do this to us! You can't let the Jedi and Anakin be destroyed like this! I won't let you!" The younger Ahsoka all but screamed, her lightsaber igniting suddenly, swinging towards Fulcrum's unprotected back with frightening speed.

"Ahsoka no!" Anakin called out in shock as his Padawan's blade neared her future self, intent to kill obvious. Did she not realize what would happen if she killed her future self?

At the last moment however, a pair of black gloved hands grasped hold of Ahsoka's arms, pulling her back and restraining her tightly in their grip. Fulcrum slowly turned on her heel to face her younger self, who struggled in Vader's grip, desperately attempting to break free, even as her lightsaber fell out of her hand.

Anakin could do little but watch as the younger Togruta sneered at the older one, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes as the reality of the situation began to kick in. The Force sang in despair as Ahsoka began to plead with her older self to allow them to keep their memories.

But try as she might, it was clear Fulcrum had made her decision, and any pleas would fall on deaf Montrals.

"I can't believe I become someone as selfish as you! Go kriff yourself!" Ahsoka snarled through her tears, a comment that got only a deep look on sadness in Fulcrum's eyes.

The taller Togruta inclined her head towards Vader, signaling something to him through the Force. The Sith Lord in question nodded again, before turning Ahsoka around in his grip, releasing one arm and placing his now free hand on her forehead before speaking softly, compulsion radiating off of him.

"Sleep Apprentice."

Ahsoka was unable to resist the sheer power of the Sith lord, passing out in Vader's arms, her body limp. The Sith gently lifted her up into his arms, moving over towards Obi-Wan, offering her to him.

The Jedi Master had a deep look of disappointment and what Anakin would have called resentment on his face as he accepted Ahsoka's sleeping form, making her comfortable in his arms before he turned his head towards Fulcrum and spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Ahsoka. You chose your own greed and desires over the welfare of the galaxy. That is not how we taught you. That is not the way of the Jedi."

"I am no Jedi. I haven't been since those I was suppose to trust abandoned me." Fulcrum's reply was instantaneous and sharp. It was clear to everyone that she had taken offense to Obi-Wan's statement regarding her decision. Her face had shifted from sad to angry in an instance.

Frankly Anakin, and from the way Vader shifted towards Obi-wan, hands clenched, felt the same. It was an impossible decision to make, but Fulcrum had done so nonetheless.

Obi-Wan might not have been proud of Ahsoka, but Anakin was. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Obi-Wan had never shown any pride in him when he had been his Padawan, only condescending judgement over his more radical freethinking.

"Holding grudges will get you nowhere. I'd have thought you'd have learnt that by now. A shame." Obi-Wan answered, shaking his head in the process before he began to move past her towards the open gateway. The Son stepped to the side, seemingly floating in the void in the process.

Obi-Wan didn't stop to look back as he crossed the threshold of the gateway, both his and the unconscious Ahsoka's forms vanishing from the nexus in the process, no doubt destined for Mortis.

Anakin made no move to follow, not yet at least. He needed to speak to Fulcrum, to make sure she was okay.

Despite everything, she was still his snippy Padawan, at least in his eyes.

"Hey, you know he doesn't mean what he said right? He's just acting emotional."

"When has Obi-Wan ever said anything he doesn't mean? Getting emotional and saying stuff like that without thinking was your area of expertise, not his. He meant every word he said."

"Don't take it personally. You made the right choice. Why should you sacrifice your own happiness for others?"

"Funny, that's the same sort of thing that led to you becoming Vader. You were unwilling to accept Padmé's possible death, so you took extreme measures to try and prevent it and secure your own happiness. I've pretty much just done the same thing to secure my own."

"Except that you didn't become a mass murdering monster in the process!"

"I am standing right here!" Vader's affronted remark reminded Anakin that he and Fulcrum were not the only ones still present. How he could forget about the towering cyborg Sith Anakin didn't know, but he paid him little mind.

"Look Ahsoka," Anakin continued, choosing to address her by her real name rather than her title, "The Son just gave you an impossible decision to make, You did the best you could with what information you had. It's no different than leading a military campaign. It was made perfectly clear that there was only a chance for us to change events and save the Republic and the Jedi from ruin. Why risk it when you have a happy ending already? A happy ending that you deserve."

Fulcrum's eyes lowered briefly, deep contemplation within them as she began to make sense of Anakin's words. Anakin doubted they would offer much solace for her, but any help he could offer was better than none in his mind.

"Not to interrupt but if you wish to leave it must be now. I can't keep the portal open forever." Sarcasm seeped from the Son's tone as he spoke, gesturing towards the gateway behind Fulcrum with an equally sarcastic gait.

Taking that as his queue to leave, Anakin began to move towards the gateway. As he began to step past Fulcrum, an orange hand grasped hold of his arm tightly.

"Make what time you have count Anakin." Fulcrum spoke, her blue eyes boring through his own, seeing directly into his soul, at least that's what it felt like to Anakin. He knew he wouldn't remember this encounter, something that did disappoint him in some ways.

Still, he glad glad to have had it. To see the person his Padawan would become was a marvel. Despite all the destruction and chaos he would wrought in the future, he had at least done something right in his time as a Jedi. Ahsoka was everything he wanted to be as a Jedi, and everything he realized now that he could never have been.

Fulcrum released his arm in that moment, moving past Anakin and coming to stand beside Vader, who watched the scene before him passively.

Upon reaching the towering Sith Lord, the white cloaked Togruta turned back around, watching Anakin. She gently nodded her head to him in a sign of farewell, a gesture that Anakin chose to return. He doubted he would get anything more than that from her.

Content, Anakin turned back around and began to move towards the shimmering gateway portal. Reaching one hand forward, followed by one foot, he entered through the whirling vortex, bright white lights flooding his senses in the process, before everything faded from memory.

* * *

The scenery around him was volcanic, lava spewing from geysers and rivers running hot and orange, warning anyone away. The Force sang with the dark side, threatening to overpower and consume anything that came close.

And yet, Anakin had chosen to come here, to confront the Son. His hand gently touched the hilt of his lightsaber attached to his belt, ready, just in case.

No doubt the Son would try some cruel trick on him, but Anakin would resist, just as he always did.

No dark side entity was going to convince him to join them!

* * *

Darth Vader stood watching, watching as his former weakling self entered through the vortex, vanishing from sight.

Beside him he heard a deep sigh, one that showed great loss and regret over what had happened. It didn't surprise him. Ahsoka Tano had always been a compassionate individual, even in her anger. She may have effectively doomed the Republic to fall whilst denouncing her former Master's very name, but she still cared in her own way.

In a way he admired that about her. Ahsoka had acted and not cared what anyone had thought of the decision, no matter how dark of a decision it was.

Now, if only she could be convinced to join him. She would make an excellent apprentice with qualities such as that.

Out of the corner of her eye, he saw the Togruta shake her head gently, her Force signature mixed and conflicted. She had made the decision, but it was clear she was still unsure about the consequences.

Still, it was no use crying over spilled blue milk. What was done was done… and there was no going back.

"Come on. I think you're portal back is over there." Fulcrum spoke, gesturing towards a distant gateway that had illuminated in a dark red suddenly, the familiar aura of the darkness of Mustafar pulsating from it.

"So it would seem." Vader replied, moving in step with Fulcrum, the two walking as equals. The pathway before them was clear of any side routes, something he was glad for. He really didn't want any more distractions. He only wanted to get home so that he could…

A thought suddenly occurred to him. His past self would not remember this encounter… but would he?

"I will not remember this will I?" Vader speculated aloud, wondering if Fulcrum shared the same line of thought

"I'd imagine not. Sorry about that." Fulcrum's response was swift and tinted with remorse. Why did she regret her actions? That was a sign of weakness, and Ahsoka Tano was not weak.

"No concern. The future is malleable. Perhaps things will be different for me." Vader replied, his helmeted head surveying the void around them. The star like entities that resonated beyond offered little hope to him that he was right. Chances were that he was simply headed to his death at Fulcrum's hands.

Still, if he was to die he'd rather it be by her hands than anyone else's. She had more of a right to kill him than most.

"Maybe."

Fulcrum's words offered him little solace, even as they approached the whirling gateway.

Both halted at the entrance, each looking at the red tint beyond it, contemplating. Vader knew he was going to enter it, to find himself back at his 'home' amongst the ash.

Whether or not Fulcrum was going to try to stop him was unknown, but he cared little. He would find his way back regardless of what she did.

Turning on his heel he faced the Togruta woman, who was once the sole reason he continued to be a loyal and complacent Jedi Knight. He would finish her training, even if he hadn't in the past.

Except that he knew she would not let him. She was her own person, and she had a place for herself already.

As disappointed as he was, he would let her have that.

Vader watched as Fulcrum slid a hand into her long cloak, before extracting the hilt of his lightsaber and offering it to him. Without hesitation he took the saber, clipping it to his belt so that it was ready. He had no intention or reason to use it now after all.

Glancing back towards the gateway, Vader considered entering, but there was still one more thing he had to know.

Turning back to face Fulcrum, he spoke.

"You did not tell my former self or his compatriots the true identity of Darth Sidious? Why?"

"Would you have believed me if I had?"

Vader chose not to respond once again. He already knew he wouldn't have back then. To Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine had been untouchable to all. There was no way his foolish Jedi past would have believed even Ahsoka with such information.

"May the best duelist win on Malachor." Vader spoke again, hoping his words offered some sort of farewell to his former student. There would be no compassionate goodbye for them he realized, not that there needed to be one. They were on opposite sides of the conflict after all. By rights they were enemies.

Still, he had no reason to harm her at the moment. He only hoped it remained that way.

Nodding to Fulcrum, a gesture she returned, Vader swiftly moved towards the gateway, entering into the vortex beyond and vanishing from sight, white light flooding his senses in the process.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano watched as for the second time today, her past vanished before her eyes.

Encountering her former Master, both as a Jedi and a Sith had taken its toll, but she had worked hard not to show it, especially in front of them.

If she had done, Vader would have used it as fuel for his quest to turn her to the dark side, and Anakin…

Anakin would have sprouted kriff about being worried about her, about him wanting to help her by talking it through. During her days as his apprentice, she would have readily accepted his help, but now…

She wasn't a Jedi anymore, and she sure as hell wasn't about to share her personal feelings with the man who had betrayed everyone.

Still, she was fairly certain that Kaeden would want to talk about everything the second she returned home, and there was not a thing that Ahsoka could do about that.

Not that she minded.

The thought of Kaeden, of her home, spurred Ahsoka to move away from the gateway before her. Pivoting on her heels she spotted the gateway they had used to enter, still active a distance away. That meant that her friends were still holding it open for her.

Knowing full well the strain it would likely be placing upon them she began to swiftly stride back along the ethereal pathways beneath her, retracing her footsteps.

The void around her sang with voices of her past, some familiar, some not. Some called out to her, others cursed her for her actions. She paid them little mind. She was past caring what people who didn't really know her thought about her actions. They were hers to make, no one else's.

"You know what the truly harsh ironic part about all of this is?" A voice, the dark foreboding one that belonged to the Son echoed across the void addressing Ahsoka directly. Continuing her stride, Ahsoka rolled her eyes but replied.

"What's that then?"

"Your decision to remove their memories will doom them to your future, not that they will remember. You however, will. You will go to your grave knowing that you had the chance to change things, to make the galaxy a 'better place', but that you chose your own selfish greed and desires over theirs. And one day, the younger you will experience the same thing. All the guilt, all the shame, you will carry that forever. How does that make you feel, Ahsoka Tano?"

Ahsoka had expected this question, she had asked herself it several times before she had even made the decision. What right does she have to decide people's future the way she had done? How did she know it was the better choice to wipe their memories?

Or was she just being selfish? Did she just want to get back home and see Kaeden and her friends again, see the future they had built together?

Honestly, she didn't know anymore. She hated decisions such as these, the monumental ones that changed people's lives for better or worse.

And she hated the fact that she had been making them ever since she was a teenager, a teenage soldier fighting a politicians war, one that was fabricated from the very beginning.

Was it wrong that she just wanted to be left alone with her small band of friends and family? Was it wrong that for once in her life she just wanted to be selfish?

If it was, then she supposed she was a terrible person. No doubt history would decide what she was.

"How does it make me feel? Guilty that they are doomed to destruction, shame in myself? No, it doesn't, because despite the hardships they endure, they will fight and sacrifice, and they will survive. Unlike you I've simply chosen to leave things as they are, not tamper with reality like you do. Perhaps things will happened exactly how they did, or perhaps something will change, who knows? That is their choice to make from now on. As you said, there are many different realities." Ahsoka replied to the voice of the Son, turning a corner on the pathway beneath her, the gateway out of the nexus dead ahead.

"An interesting opinion, yet one that answers little. Whether you realize it or not Tano you are doomed. There is no balance in the Force. My Father is a fool. Every time you use the darkness, even slightly, you fall more and more unto it's grip. One day it will overpower your light side and consume you completely. You would be naive to think otherwise."

By now Ahsoka had reached the entrance to her gateway back home, the vortex still shimmering before her. It could collapse at any second, that Ahsoka knew, but she was not going to let the Son have the final word.

"Perhaps I am doomed, perhaps not, in the end, who knows. I'll do what I've always done."

"And what is that?" The Son inquired, tone condescending.

A wide smirk grew on Ahsoka's face. At times like these, she couldn't help but be snippy.

"I'll wing it."

And with that Ahsoka pivoted on her heel and stepped through the vortex. Bright white light overwhelmed her senses for a brief moment, before she stepped back out the other end, finding herself wrapped up in a warm embrace, sighs of relief traveling through the room and hitting her montrals.

Pulling back slightly, her arms still around Kaeden, Ahsoka looked into the human woman's eyes, glad she had made the choice she had.

Smiling softly, Ahsoka spoke.

"Hey honey, I'm home."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

And there we go... what was supposed to be a mini arc turned into was is pretty much part 4 of the Rebels AU I did. Oops... still, was worth it in my opinion.

Hopefully you liked the way it ended, even if it was no doubt different from what I assume a lot of you would have wanted. I fully expect that the vast majority of you wanted a happy ending where our time travelers returned with all their memory intact and stopped the rise of the Empire in the first place. Whilst that would have likely been the happiest possible ending, I didn't want to undermine what had already been done, hence the way the story was told in the end. Actions do after all have consequences, and ignoring those is a disservice to all that were forced to suffer such consequences.

End of the day, I ended this the way I wanted to, with a happy Ahsoka returning to her friends. I'm sure some of you will point out that Ahsoka would never be selfish the way she is in this chapter... and I agree... but this isn't normal Ahsoka. This is Fulcrum, the woman who has been picking up the mess left behind by Anakin and the Empire for years now, thinking only of others. Here we see that she has finally had enough and decides to look out for herself and her friends first, rather than the galaxy as a whole. Times do change a person, and Fulcrum just wants to be left alone.

So yeah, there is my rubbish reasoning for the choices made in this chapter. Whether you like it or not is fine. Each to our own. At least there was a sort of happy ending.

Oh and I know Obi-Wan comes across as rather harsh in this chapter, so I'm sorry for that, but I needed someone to be hostile to Fulcrum's 'selfish' decision, and he being Mr Jedi made sense as Obi-Wan would always put the safety of the Republic and Jedi over personal feelings. (look at Mustafar). Well, at least most of the time that is. This is before his attempt to rescue Satine and before the Hardeen incident. You make up your minds on that.

Now, eagle eyed readers who read others stories may have also noticed a bit of an easteregg/reference to another person's work in this chapter. The character of Darth Véurr was used with permission from fellow author and reader MMPRPink (on archive of our own) and rangerslayer-97 (on Tumblr). There stories, especially the galaxy-38 AU ones, are certainly worth the read and can get pretty dark and frankly awesome at the same time. Véurr in particular is one of the most deplorable villains I've seen before, but that's what makes the stories so great. Seriously, hunt them down and check them out. (and thanks again for letting me use them pal XD)

So yeah, with this arc all said and done I guess I should get back to writing 'Agent of the Chancellor' now. I've left that story in limbo for a bit and I imagine some people are frustrated by that. Off I go then.

Don't know when the one shots will return, or what they will be about, but they will one day.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Mysterious guest 1: Sorry, no keeping memories today. Hope you don't hate me.

jojobinks01: Chuck Norris is insignificant compared to the power of the Force.

Travis Middleton: Back for now... but time to disappear again I'm afraid. :(  
Glad you liked the interactions in the basement. It was fun to write how each would behave around the other, especially Vader.  
Having the Son take them all on would be fun to see, but I didn't have time for it, hence what was given.  
Also this chapter should answer your question on keeping memories. Hope you liked it.

Erukat: Perfection is quite the compliment, so thank you for that. I really appreciate it. Portraying the characters right is a big thing I focus on, so I'm always glad when people say I have succeeded.  
Maul and Kaeden are two of the most reliable people in Ahsoka's life at this point (the other is Kanan), so it felt right that they would be the ones to convince Vader and give both him and Anakin a peace of their minds.  
Obi-Wan speaking to himself is hysterical, hence why it was included.  
Glad you liked the 8.5 part on Tumblr. It was a fun little extra thing to write.  
Hope you enjoy the finale.

SWGoji2001: I'm glad you liked the scary angry Kaeden defending her girlfriend. The kindest people in the galaxy are often the scariest when pissed off. XD  
Vader's lack of response could mean anything. As I said before it's up to interpretation as I felt that was a better idea for the fans.  
Don't ever worry about going into rant mode. It's good to read. In this case you gave me something to think about, something that I decided to incorporate into this chapter. The balance between light and dark is very hard to manage, and despite thinking she does, Ahsoka is still at risk of being consumed by the darkness every time she uses it. The Son's warning is a sort of foreshadowing of things that could be if she keeps on that path.  
End of the day Ahsoka is sort of a renegade light side user who holds no qualms about being brutal when necessary.  
End of the day it's a case of each to their own. Some will like the idea of her balancing the light and dark with her friends around her, others not. There's no right or wrong answer, regardless of what people say. I love hearing your views whatever they are. :)  
Hope you liked the finale chapter.


	39. The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 1-6

**The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 1-6  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Set at various times after 'To Take Down an Emperor'  
**

 **Side note: People asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy the Kaesoka fluff prompts. Some are full mini chapters, others just simple dialogue** **exchanges** **.**

* * *

 **First Date**

To say the way they got together was odd was a colossal understatement, that much Kaeden Larte knew. Still, she didn't care how odd it was to anyone on the outside. What mattered was that they were together now, no matter how unorthodox the route had been the get here.

It had been well over a decade since they first met. Back then she had been an innocent farmer of crops with a small circle of friends, and her new partner…

She had been a mysterious visitor who had a penchant for fixing things. To the people of Raada she had been a godsend, someone who would be there to help whenever.

Looking back, it was no wonder Kaeden had developed an interest in her at the time, something Miara and the others had mercilessly teased her about at the time.

Then everything had changed, and the truth had been revealed. At the time, Kaeden had been so angry, so lost, so unsure.

Now though, after time apart, and time actually getting to know who Ahsoka Tano really was, all Kaeden could feel was joy.

Joy that, for some reason, Ahsoka had chosen to be with her! A simple farmer turned medical officer. What where the chances?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" The soft voice of her new girlfriend brought Kaeden out of her memories, snapping her back into the reality of where they were right now. The two of them were sat in a small café, warm drinks before them, ones that Ahsoka had purchased herself.

'Oh, right, our first date!'

Upon returning from the suicidal mission to eliminate the Emperor, and somehow succeeding, one of the first things Ahsoka has agreed upon was going on an actual date with Kaeden. Suffice to say the woman had been ecstatic at the suggestion, barely being able to keep her cool as she accepted.

Thus, she had found herself in a simple café on Alderaan, the two of them sitting at a table in the back together on opposite sides of said table.

"Just thinking about when we met on Raada and how much has changed since then." Kaeden replied, taking a sip of the caf that Ahsoka had brought her.

"Yeah, lots has changed since then. I don't think either of us are the same people we were on Raada." Ahsoka replied, her fingers grasping hold of her own cup of caf, twiddling nervously. Kaeden could tell that Ahsoka was unsure about the whole relationship thing still, no doubt due in part to her Jedi upbringing.

But that was fine with Kaeden. She was willing to be patient for Ahsoka. She'd get use to the idea and be comfortable with it one day… hopefully.

Still, she wanted to be sure… had to be sure of one thing.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ahsoka. I'd understand if you didn't. We can remain friends."

Kaeden barely managed to get the words out of her mouth before Ahsoka shook her head, her lekku swaying from side to side as she denied Kaeden's option of a way out. Inwardly, Kaeden was incredibly happy.

"No its…, I want to be with you Kaeden, it's just…"

"Hey, it's ok Ahsoka." Kaeden interrupted gently, reaching across with one of her hands to grasp hold of Ahsoka's, gently threading their fingers together on the table. She wanted to offer support to the Togruta, and hoped she wasn't overstepping the obviously fragile boundaries between them. "Take you time. No rush."

"Yeah I know… I'm just not really sure what to do. I've never really had a relationship before, for obvious reasons. Guess I'm just lost really. I'm used to knowing what to do next. I'm probably going to be a rubbish girlfriend."

Kaeden couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, even as Ahsoka pouted from across the table at her.

"Ah, but don't you see Ahsoka… you'll be my rubbish girlfriend. We can be rubbish girlfriends together. I'm just as bad at this as you seem to think you are. Guess we'll have to learn together."

Much to Kaeden's relief, Ahsoka laughed in response, her grip on Kaeden's hand tightening slightly as she squeezed the other woman's hand in affection.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

* * *

 **Cooking Food**

"Are you sure this is cooked enough for you? I know Togruta like their meat."

"Looks good to me. Smells good too."

"Yeah but does it taste good?"

"It's chewy… it's meaty, and it's got tons of flavour in it. It's perfect Kaeden."

"Well then, guess that's plus one for me on the 'how to look after your alien girlfriend' list."

"Ha, yeah!"

* * *

 **Nearly the First Time**

"So… um… I don't exactly know what to do next."

The very thought of an unsure Ahsoka Tano was once upon a time a mere myth to Kaeden. The idea that someone as strong willed and compassionate as the Togruta did not know what to do next was baffling. Ahsoka always had a plan. She always knew what to do.

But in this instance, she was lost, and Kaeden could understand why perfectly. She was just as lost, choosing to follow her instinct rather than any form of rhyme and reason.

And instinct had led them both to this. They had been dating for a while now, and whilst neither of them shied away from showing their affection for each other, getting to this point in their relationship was something that Kaeden knew would take a long time.

Thus, that was why it had been a huge surprise to the woman when Ahsoka had lifted her into her arms, carrying her to their shared bed after dinner with the intent to 'spend the night together' as the Togruta had put it.

Kaeden had been so surprised and flustered at the sudden decision that she had been barely able to say a word in response, instead choosing to simply go with the flow and see where it takes them. She wasn't going to say no to spending the night with Ahsoka, but at the same time she wouldn't force Ahsoka into something she wasn't ready for, and despite not being Force sensitive, even Kaeden could tell that Ahsoka was now having second thoughts about her earlier spontaneity.

"You think I do? You're the one who carried me up here in your arms." Kaeden replied, a small smirk on her face as she stared into the worried blue depths of Ahsoka's eyes. The two now found themselves laying side by side on their bed, arms wrapped around each other, faces inches apart. Kaeden so wanted to just reach forward and close the remaining distance between them, but she relented. She wouldn't force this, no matter how much she wanted it.

"Yeah, looking back now I don't know what I was thinking. Is it too soon for us to…you know?"

"Maybe. There's no need to rush though Ahsoka. I know your still not really used to all this relationship stuff, no matter how hard you try to hide it." Kaeden replied to Ahsoka's question, gently squeezing her arms around the Togruta's form without pulling her closer.

"I'm not trying to hide anything, it's just, I just…"

"You just don't know what to do?"

"Yeah. I hate not having enough information. That's the reason I became Fulcrum in the first place."

"Well I don't think that a rebel intelligence network is gonna help you here Ahsoka."

"No… nor do I."

The last sentence from Ahsoka was spoken with such frustration that Kaeden couldn't help but laugh. Ahsoka's confused expression didn't help make the situation any less humorous either.

Still, it was clear that Ahsoka was struggling hard with this predicament, and as her girlfriend, it was Kaeden's duty to resolve the situation.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I know exactly what we need to do isn't it?"

"Really! I mean, really. Ok, that's good. What do I do first?"

Ahsoka's response was accompanied by a hesitant movement from her arms and hands, clear fear in touching Kaeden anymore than an embrace evident.

"Well, for starters we are not going to do that. I know you were trying to prove something, but you aren't ready yet Ahsoka, I can see that. You need more time to get comfortable with the idea of us before we take the next step."

"I am comfortable with the idea of us. I want this." Ahsoka replied with shaky resolve, earning a sad yet loving smile from Kaeden.

"Maybe in your mind you are, but not in soul. For now, just cuddle with me."

With that, Kaeden pulled Ahsoka's head forward, resting their foreheads together before closing her eyes, dulling her senses to everything aside from the gentle sound of Ahsoka's breaths.

A few seconds passed by before Kaeden felt Ahsoka relax too, a gentle kiss being placed to her lips before she too allowed sleep to slowly claim her.

As the Togruta drifted to sleep in her arms, Kaeden could only smile.

* * *

 **Dancing**

The soft sound of music was playing through the kitchen as Kaeden moved around, arranging various pots and pans for the nights meal ahead. It was her turn to cook, and she had planned to roast a leg of bantha for Ahsoka for their meal. The vegetables she had acquired would also be edible for the Togruta, but mainly served Kaeden's interests instead. Unlike Ahsoka she couldn't rely on meat alone to fuel her diet. Some people weren't carnivores after all.

The music was, much like the vegetables, for Kaeden's enjoyment. She liked a little bit of music when she cooked. It helped put her mind at ease.

Moving over to the worktop, Kaeden began preparations, gently humming to herself along with the background song. Before long she found herself swaying side to side whilst she worked, moving various trays across the kitchen, placing them in ovens to cook, then moving back to the worktop to pick up another…

"Are you dancing?"

The sudden words from Ahsoka nearly made Kaeden fall over in embarrassment. Were it not for Ahsoka's quick reflexes, Kaeden would have fallen. Instead, she now found herself in the arms of her girlfriend, one of her favourite places in the universe.

"Um… maybe?" Kaeden softly replied to Ahsoka's early statement. The Togruta had an amused look on her face as she helped Kaeden right herself properly, before she placed on arm on her waist, the other grasping hold of her hand.

"You know dancing is supposed to be better with another person right?" Ahsoka spoke as she began to sway along with the background music, pulling Kaeden with her.

"I didn't know you could dance!"

The Togruta laughed in response as she released hold of Kaeden's waist, spinning the human woman around on her heel one, before recapturing her in an embrace.

"Nor did I."

* * *

 **One Thing**

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"What's one thing you like about me?"

"Only one?"

"Yeah, only one."

"In that case I'll go with my favourite. Your blue eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, I could just get lost in them forever."

"Oh… I didn't know that was a thing."

"It is, believe me. So, what's one thing you like about me then?"

"That you were willing to give me a chance despite me not knowing anything about romance to begin with."

* * *

 **Drunk**

"Hi, yeah we have a room booked for tonight. Name should be under 'Larte'."

"Heh… I think I saw that wall move!"

Kaeden couldn't help but sigh at the way Ahsoka was behaving next to her. They had come out for a night out with Kanan and Hera, and unfortunately for the Togruta, Ahsoka had taken to drinking several glasses of rich wine.

It was then that Kaeden had learned that Ahsoka had never drunk alcohol before. Thus she was now forced to deal with one completely wasted Togruta.

"Ah, yes ma'am, you have room seventeen booked, though it only contains a single bed. Is that ok?" The man behind the hotel counter replied, handing over a keycard in the process, clearly worried for Ahsoka's current state. Kaeden too had drunk a little bit, but she was better at holding her drink and senses together from years of experience. Despite being a Rebel Spymaster, Ahsoka clearly was not.

"Yes that's fine. We were going to share anyway."

"Excellent. I hope you enjoy your night if possible." The man replied to Kaeden, a warm smile on his face, alleviating any concerns Kaeden had about him possibly being judgemental. Whilst she had yet to really experience it, she knew that there were some people who would judge her and Ahsoka for being in a relationship. Kaeden was glad this man was not.

"Kaeeeedennnn! Kaeeeeedennnn!"

"Yes Ahsoka?" Kaeden answered as she began to help her girlfriend towards a nearby lift, one that would take them to the floor they needed to be on.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just like saying your name is all. It's a very pretty name." Ahsoka replied, her language slurred slightly as she wrapped an arm round Kaeden, supporting herself in the process.

"Thank you. Your name is very pretty too." Kaeden replied, playing along with the clearly wasted Ahsoka. Had the situation been different, Kaeden would have laughed at the inebriated Togruta.

However, as her girlfriend, it was now her job to keep Ahsoka safe and unharmed. Thus, there was absolutely nothing funny with the situation at hand.

Guiding Ahsoka towards the turbo lift the two stepped inside of it, finding it empty. Reaching forward, Kaeden keyed in the command for the second floor and watched as the doors slowly closed.

"Hiccup."

Kaeden sighed aloud. 'Great, now she's got the hiccups.'

"Hiccup."

"Are you doing ok there Ahsoka?" Kaeden asked softly, hand gently squeezing the Togruta's own.

"Mmmm, yeah, just tired… and feeling funny… and you look really funny all of a sudden."

"That's the effect of the alcohol. It will wear off in the morning."

"Ohhh… not soon enough. I wanted to stay up all night with you… like that time that we…."

"Ok, might want to stop there Ahsoka." Kaeden interrupted, even as Ahsoka devolved into giggles, swaying from side to side in the turbo lift.

A few seconds later the turbo lift stopped, the doors opening to reveal a pair of individuals waiting on the other side. Kaeden didn't take much notice of either individual, only making note of one being a Gozzo and the other a Chadra-Fan. Both seemed dressed for a night out on the town, but that was the extent of it. All she had to do was get past them with an incredibly drunk Togruta who was…

"Hi! I've been on a date with my human girlfriend. She's awesome!"

Rather than skirt around and not disturb them, the drunken Togruta has instead opted openly welcome and announce everything to the next person she saw. Kaeden couldn't help but cringe in response. She needed to stop this before Ahsoka got too carried away.

"Oh god… I'm sorry, she's just a bit…"

"Wasted?" The Gozzo spoke first, humour in his voice as he side stepped to allow Ahsoka to walk past him.

"Yeah." Kaeden responded, moving to follow Ahsoka, who was now standing in front of the Chadra-Fan, oddly enough comparing heights.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's not usually like this." Kaeden exclaimed, moving towards Ahsoka to pull her back gently, hoping she hadn't offended to two.

"Ha, no offense taken. Glad to see you enjoyed your night with your awesome girlfriend. I'd go get some rest if I were you." The Chadra-Fan replied, shooting Ahsoka a smile in the process, who smirked back, hiccuping again in the process.

"She is awesome, isn't she?" Ahsoka spoke again, her slurred tone clearly trying to be seductive towards Kaeden, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"She must be if she let you have all the fun tonight." The Gozzo spoke this time, before gesturing towards the now empty turbo lift for his companion, who moved to enter it.

Moments later the elevator sealed itself, the two individuals disappearing from sight.

"Oh! Where did they go?" Ahsoka spoke suddenly, eyes wide in surprise as if she had never seen a turbo lift before.

Sighing once again, Kaeden gently wrapped her arm back round Ahsoka's waist, directing her down the hall and towards what was there room for the night.

Upon reaching their room and entering it, the first thing Kaeden did was sit Ahsoka down on the large double bed, before fetching her a cup of water. The Togruta greedily drank it all, before placing the cup on the bedside table, levelling a sincere look at Kaeden afterwards.

"Mmmm, Kaeden?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the night out. It was a lot of fun."

At Ahsoka's gratitude, Kaeden smiled wide.

"Anytime Ahsoka."

"Cool. Good night."

And with that Ahsoka suddenly lent backwards, her head against a pillow, eyes drooping and fatigue finally taking control of her.

Seconds later, Kaeden heard the soft sound her Ahsoka's breathing, indicating she was asleep.

But still, the smile that was on her face remained.

"Sleep well Ahsoka. You're gonna have a bad morning, but I'll look after you."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well, surprise update for you all. Hopefully you don't mind some tooth rotting fluff rather than a chapter of another story instead. I wanted to post something today and since these six mini prompts were completed for this little arc I figured I'd post them. I've got twenty four of these to post altogether, so I figure four chapters of Kaesoka fluff with six prompts in each would make sense rather than posting them all at once. Gives us time to contemplate them all without overwhelming the readers.

A fair few people have been asking for the Kaesoka stuff recently anyways. That and I've got to bring balance to the ship after what a certain A03 writer and Tumblr user did to the ship in their stories (you know who you are. XD)

Hopefully I've managed to get a sort of natural evolution of their relationship in these. Unlike Kanera, who are both outgoing people who have no shame or hesitation with their relationship, Ahsoka and Kaeden start out slow and steady, mostly because Ahsoka is clueless on what to do. Over time however, that may change, just don't be expecting anything too private to be written about them, unless it is done for humour purpose, as you will see later on.

So yeah, hope you liked the first taste of the Kaesoka fluff. More to come at some point.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Ashla07: I'm glad you liked the Thrawn chapter with his pet Ysalamir. He's such a hard guy to write for but I always want to try something new and unique with him. By having him be Mr Sentimental for once I think it shows of a more, as you said, Human/Chiss side of him. He can't be the cold calculating Grand Admiral all the time after all. :)

SWGoji2001: I'm glad you enjoyed how the time travel stuff wrapped up. I was worried that everyone would be angry that I wiped the memories away. Surprisingly so far everyone has been supportive of the decision, which is awesome. It was a challenge to write it in a way where either option was acceptable, but also not the best, if that makes any sense. End of the day I didn't want the past four stories to be for nothing, thus no universe reset for them.  
Balance in the Force is hard to reach. Even someone like the Bendu isn't truly balanced after all. The Force is just plain weird anyways. Easier to just roll with whatever it dishes out. XD

Travis Middleton: Glad you enjoyed the conclusion. It was satisfying to finally end that long arc, and I'm happy everyone liked how it ended. Means a lot.  
I'm glad you liked the mentions of the other universes. Parallels or other dimensions are always fun concepts to discuss and explore. That said, I'm not nearly brave enough to tackle crossovers on that scale. XD

Erukat: If you thought it was a logical conclusion then I'm glad. I wanted either option to be both good and bad in a way. Sometimes though it is safer to stick with what you already know then venture into the unknown. Things could have gone very wrong if they returned with their memories intact after all.  
The Son is an arse isn't he? But we love him for it.  
As for the snippy last words, those were fun to write. Glad you liked them. XD

Jojobinks01: That explains it's instability then.


	40. The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 7-12

**The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 7-12  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Set at various times after 'To Take Down an Emperor'  
**

 **Side note: People asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy the Kaesoka fluff prompts. Some are full mini chapters, others just simple dialogue** **exchanges** **.**

* * *

 **Argument**

"What the kriff were you thinking?"

"What? What have I done wrong?"

"What have you done wrong… seriously Ahsoka?"

"Yes, seriously, I don't know what I've done that's so bad!"

"You visited the Sith homeworld without anyone around to support you! Why didn't you take Maul?"

"It was just a teeny tiny Sith Temple Kaeden… I was fine. Plus Maul was busy being Maul!"

"Then you should have taken Kanan or Obi-Wan with you instead rather than go alone. You know how dangerous Sith Temples are! What if you had triggered some sort of trap or gotten trapped or worse!"

"But I didn't Kaeden. I'm fine."

"Don't give me the 'oh I'm fine' speech! You walked into what could have been the most dangerous place in the galaxy all by yourself, and you expect me to be fine with that! I would have come along if you had said anything!"

"Absolutely not! I'm not having you exposed to the darkness of those places. You might not be Force Sensitive but that wouldn't keep you safe in places like that!"

"Oh! So because I can't use the Force I'm not allowed to accompany you on stuff like that! Well in that case since you don't have a doctorate, your not allowed to practise medicine!"

"What? How does that even make sense?"

"Don't try to get all technical with me Ahsoka! I'm mad at you!"

"Clearly!"

"That's it Tano! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But it's my bed! I own this property, not you!"

"Hmph!"

Door slams

"Great… just great!"

Ahsoka lays down on couch by herself.

Next morning

"Sleep well?"

"Nope. Missed my Togruta pillow"

"Is that all I am to you?"

"No… and I'm sorry for last night. I got too overprotective again."

"You mean like that time that guy was hitting on me and you broke his nose?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"It was a good punch though, and I'm sorry too. I won't visit anymore Sith Temples without supervision."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

 **Differences**

The soft sound of breathing near her ear was all that Kaeden could hear. She couldn't see anything, down to her eyes being shut tight, but she could still hear and feel things around her.

Alongside the sound of gentle breathing she could feel three things.

One was an ache that coursed through her entire body, one that was caused by the previous nights activities. It had taken well over a year of them together to get to this point, but last night had been the turning point for them both. What had happened would remain between them alone, but it was special for them both Kaeden could tell.

If it wasn't then she doubted that she would be waking up the way she did.

The second thing she could feel was the presence of another body in bed with her, one that was pushed her against her back, pulling her into an embrace. Cool skin pressed against her warmth, balancing each other out in the aftermath of the night before.

The third thing she could feel was that of an orange hand gently caressing a strand of her hair, feeling it's texture between the fingers and pulling on it ever so gently, careful not to hurt it's owner, but enough to elicit a reaction.

Taking that as evidence that her girlfriend was awake, Kaeden opened her eyes and began to stretch in the Togruta's arms, yawning aloud before turning over to face Ahsoka.

The Togruta in question relaxed her grip to allow Kaeden to turn around so that they were face to face, before promptly wrapping her arms back around the woman and pulling their bodies together once again, a free hand coming back up to caress Kaeden's hair once again.

Kaeden didn't know why, but Ahsoka seemed to have an odd obsession with her hair. Perhaps it was because Togruta did not have any… or perhaps there was some other reason behind all. In the end it didn't matter, and Kaeden sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. She liked the feeling of Ahsoka running her fingers through her hair.

"You ok?" Kaeden asked softly, hoping that the answer she was going to get back was positive. The last thing she wanted was for Ahsoka to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you wish I was human instead… or a man?"

"Wha… what?" Kaeden gasped in surprise, trying not to jerk upwards out of bed in shock at Ahsoka's bizarre question.

"I just mean… I'm not human, and you're not a Togruta. I didn't know if that was a problem to you or…"

"Is it for you?" Kaeden interrupted, trying not to sound harsh with her words, but cautious that they could be taken that way.

"I meant what I said on Jedha. I don't care that you're human or female Kaeden, I just didn't know if it was an issue for you. I know some humans frown up interspecies relationships, as well as same sex ones." Ahsoka answered honestly, her hand still gently caressing Kaeden's hair in a calming manner.

Realization slowly crept into Kaeden's mind. Despite spending most of her life around humans, it seemed that Ahsoka was still unsure of every aspect of their culture. While it was certainly true that some people looked down on those they considered 'unclean', Kaeden had never been one of them, nor had her family and friends. Still… Ahsoka didn't know that, and was clearly looking for some clarification. She did like to have all the answers after all. Came from being a rebel spymaster for nearly two decades.

"Do you really think I would have spent the night with you like last night if I was opposed to it? I don't care that you are not human. I don't care what gender you are. What I do care about is your personality. That and your eyes are my favourite shade of blue."

Kaeden's comment got a soft laugh from Ahsoka, who lowered her head in embarrassment for a moment, before bringing her head back up so Kaeden could see her eyes.

"Flatterer."

"I try."

That got another soft laugh from Ahsoka, who responded by gently grabbing Kaeden's head with the hand that was in her hair and pulling her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, one that Kaeden happily reciprocated.

"Ok then." Ahsoka began, "You don't mind I'm a Togruta, and I don't mind you're human. Does it bother you that I don't have hair."

This time Kaeden laughed softly before bringing one of her own hands up to gently grasp hold of the lekku that lay between them.

"Nope. Lekku are just as awesome. Got anymore question you want to ask?" Kaeden replied, gently fiddling with the tip of one of Ahsoka's lekku.

"No, not really. You?" Ahsoka responded, a warm smile on her face as she stared back into Kaeden's eyes.

A smirk came to Kaeden's face in an instant. "Only one. You up to much today?"

"Not really no. Why?"

"Well then, how about we don't get up just yet." Kaeden replied before she rolled over onto the Togruta, meeting her with a kiss in the process.

* * *

 **The Book**

"Ahsoka. We need to talk."

"Uh oh… that's bad right?"

"Sometimes it can be yes, but not in this instance."

"Oh, good, I was worried for a second. What's up?"

"I found your book."

"Book? What book?"

"This book."

Kaeden holds up a copy of 'Dummies Guide to Romance- The Definitive Edition'.

"Why have you got a copy of this Ahsoka?"

"Oh kriff… I can explain!"

* * *

 **Busted - Part 1**

C1-10P, or Chopper to those he supposed were his friends, was fed up.

He was fed up of being the messenger, fed up of being a mobile repair kit for someone's broken anything…

And he was fed with with being stuck on this boring base!

At least when he was out with his pilot and her crew there was adventure and explosions, as well as plenty of opportunity to mock and tease Ezra. Not only that, but there was plenty of time for Chopper to save the day, as he did most of the time. The others might not have realized it, but he was the single most important member of the Ghost crew… by his own admission of course.

That said, his pilot might support him on that statement. He was certainly more useful than the smelly Lasat after all.

However, despite the crew's penchant for trouble and adventure, today was turning into a rather boring simple one. The crew were on Yavin for some meeting of sorts with Rebel Command. Aside from that nothing was going on at the base. There were no funny antics, no one to tease or torture, and no one he actually liked talking to on a daily basis.

Mind you, the number of people he actually like talking to could be counted on a single human hand.

He supposed he could stop by the landing pads… maybe try and convince some unwitting pilot to take him for a spin for a bit. Then again, if he did that he would be betraying his pilot. He only flew with her and her crew. No one else.

Grumbling to himself, Chopper continued to move through the long halls of the Yavin Temple, barely showing any consideration for anyone in the way. More than once he ran over someone's foot, leading to the people in question cursing him as he disappeared round another corner, chuckling to himself. It was amusing enough… but not to entertain him for long. He needed something big to really make his day.

Eventually, Chopper found himself in a rather desolate portion of the Yavin Temple. There was no one around, despite the fact that the rooms he passed by were full of equipment. Understanding hit his sensors. He was in the storage section of the Temple. Perhaps he could find something he to distract him… or to cause chaos for the others.

Entering into a side room Chopper began to search. Various items stood out to him, one that even looked like a rusted and worn out lightsaber hilt. If he could somehow get that working…

'Clang'

A sudden noise distracted Chopper, putting all of his sensors on high alert. He was not alone!

Rotating his head slowly he began to search for the source of the noise. It had sounded like something had been knocked over, or dropped. It could just be a native creature, or it could be something else.

Grumbling to himself, he decided that he should probably investigate the source of the noise. It could be an unwelcome individual after all.

Rolling out of the side room he had been in, Chopper heard another clanging sound, this one coming from down the hallway he was in.

Advancing slowly down the hallway, Chopper found himself approaching what was a closed door to what he assumed was a storage closet of some kind.

However, unlike the rest of the doors in this part of the base, this one was shut.

'What the…'

Chopper knew when something was suspicious. Living around a former street rat from Lothal, as well as a Mandalorian explosive expert with a penchant for painting had left the astromech paranoid for anything that was out of place.

This closed door was out of place!

And then he heard another sound, one that would have caused his eyes to widen in both surprise and disgust, if he had any in the first place.

It was a sound that he had heard many times before, usually coming from his pilot and her Jedi during their 'private time' together.

He had seen the gesture between organics before as well, where they put their faces together and touched each others mouths… and disgustingly enough their tongues, together.

The organics called it kissing. He called it wanting to throw up oil at the mere sight!

Shuddering at the thought of the weird organic couple behaviour, Chopper heard another clang, this one coming from the sealed closet before him. This time however it was accompanied by another sound… one that disturbed him far more than the kissing one.

He was used to people gasping or groaning in pain when he pulled some hilarious prank on them, or when he ran over their feet. The sound on the other side of the door, however, was not one of pain. In fact it sounded like the exact opposite.

'Oh for the love of… if that Jedi is touching my pilot again!' Chopper swore to himself, fully expecting that the people obviously on the other side of the door were Hera and Kanan finding some time to themselves!

He knew they did this frequently on the Ghost… but in a closet in the middle or Rebel headquarters?

No doubt this was the damn Jedi's doing! He had influenced and seduced Chopper's pilot into such a disgraceful act! Oh… he'd pay. He'd pay for this!

Verbalizing his anger aloud, Chopper moved directly towards the door, opening it from a terminal by the side, before rolling in, anger radiating around him.

"Kanan Jarrus… I am going to kill…"

"What the…"

"Oh kriff!"

"I thought you locked that?!"

"I did!"

Chopper didn't know what to say. The two people before him were not Kanan and Hera. He should of known. His pilot would never be so stupid to do such a thing.

Then again, he had never expected the people before him to do such a thing either.

The site before him would be forever burned into his memory core. Orange and brown limbs were wrapped around each other, hair and lekku flailing around the place as they both moved their heads to face him, eyes wide in horror at being discovered.

The only saving grace that he had was that they both still wore some clothes… though not many. If he hadn't interrupted would they have…

Chopper shook off those thoughts immediately. He really didn't want to think about that!

"Chopper! It's not what it looks like!" The Togruta yelled in panic, her blue eyes full of embarrassment and terror. In quite the contrast the dark skinned human female merely buried her head into the Togruta's shoulder, light giggles coming from her mouth. Unlike her companion it seemed she found some enjoyment at being discovered in such a situation.

The Togruta however did not, not by the way she tried desperately to pull away from the human female, only for said human to keep her in her embrace.

Despite staring at the situation before him for several moments, Chopper still could not believe his sensors.

Perhaps… just perhaps if he left now he could forget all about this discovery… forget that it had ever happened.

Or better yet, pretend it had never happened in the first place.

Slowly, he began to move backwards, his wheels carrying him back out of the closet.

Glancing towards the control port for the door, Chopper laughed aloud. Time for him to have some fun now. If these two wanted to have private time in a closet, then he would make them.

Extending his arm forward, he plugged into the terminal and closed the door, locking it from the outside.

On the other side of the door, he heard the human burst out in hysterics whilst the Togruta began to pound on the door with her hands, expletives coming through in her native language.

Laughing to himself again, Chopper decided it was time to leave. He'd have to tell someone about them being here so they could get out, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment for now. It was after all fitting punishment. If they were going to do such a thing in a public place, then he would ensure that no one else would have their mind scared the way he did.

Rolling off down the hall, Chopper began his search for an unwitting fool to open the door he had sealed. Perhaps this day would not be so boring after all.

* * *

 **Busted - Part 2**

'Bzzz. Bzzz.'

"Tano here."

"Ahsoka, it's Kanan. We need to talk."

"Oh, hey Kanan. What's up?"

"So Chopper just came to tell me and Hera something very important about your recent visit to Yavin."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Chop said, and I quote, 'Commander Tano and Doctor Larte were in the utility cupboard together making babies.'"

"Kriff!"

"Ahsoka… just tell me one thing. Is it true? Were you and Kaeden doing personal business in a utility cupboard?"

"Well I… it, you see.."

"Ahsoka?"

"It's wasn't like that, it just happened Kanan! Kinda got lost in the moment. Does anyone else know?"

"Think Chop might have told Cassian…, who told Kallus… who told Rex."

"Damnit!"

"So it's true then?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"In that case, I've only got one thing to say to you."

"And that is?"

"High five!"

"... wait what?"

* * *

 **Visit**

Kaeden hated paperwork… she really did… even if it was a vital part of her new job.

Still, it had to be done, and it could have been a hell of a lot worse. At least paperwork was peaceful, which was not something she usually had when working shifts in one of Alderaan's most prestigious hospitals.

It was only her first week on the job mind you, but aside from the paperwork she had enjoyed the challenge, and enjoyed putting her training to good use.

"So… first week is almost done. Gotta say, the big bosses are really impressed with you Kaeden. They think you'll fit in here just fine." A voice distracted Kaeden momentarily drawing her attention to the human woman who was standing before her.

"Thanks Kas. Good to be of help." Kaeden replied to her new colleague, a woman who had pretty much taken her under her wing the second she had arrived. Kas had been working at the hospital for years, and clearly knew her way around. She was also pleasant company when sitting together at the reception desk for their ward. Kaeden was glad to have found a friend.

"You've done more than help, believe me. And it's nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't spend most of the time hitting on me!" Kas responded, humour in her voice as she gestured across the ward to a human male who was reading a nearby holo-display of information.

"Zi is pretty persistent, I'll give him that." Kaeden replied, rolling her eyes as she remembered the way he had approached her when she had started, introducing himself as some sort of ladies man.

Luckily for him, Kaeden knew when someone was being sarcastic. Zi didn't really think of himself that way, and his introduction was done mainly in jest.

That didn't stop him from constantly flirting however, something that seemed to get on the nerves of the female staff members around the hospital ward.

Kaeden hadn't been too bothered by it, though that was mainly due to who she had waiting for her at home every day when she had finished her shift. Coming home to find a freshly prepared warm meal was bliss, as was the greeting she always received. There was nothing like a good hug at the end of a busy day to take the stress away.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you? What do you think? He's a nice guy really." Kas spoke next, eyebrows raised with obvious intent and meaning.

"Nah! Not really my type." Kaeden replied, shuffling the paperwork she had before her into a neat pile. "Besides, I'm already taken."

"Oh really?!" Kas' response was one of direct interests, her eyes widening at Kaeden's admission. Truthfully, Kaeden hadn't spoken much about her personal life. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship, far from it in fact, it was just that there was little time to actually talk about such things whilst trying to save peoples lives.

Being a doctor was busy work after all.

"Well hello there, how can we help you?" Zi's voice suddenly echoed across the reception desk, causing Kaeden to sigh again as she picked up another stack of paper.

"Is he flirting with another patient again?"

"Looks like it. Though could just be a visitor." Kas replied instantly, watching Zi greet the newcomer.

Shaking her head, Kaeden decided to focus on her paperwork instead. Either the new arrival would punch Zi in the face, or flirt back. Either way she didn't care.

At least, she didn't until she heard the new arrival speak in a very familiar voice.

"Uh, yeah. Is there a Doctor Kaeden Larte here?"

Kaeden was up out of her seat in an instant, moving towards the reception desk with her own eyes widened at the sight of the Togrutan woman, who for some reason was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Kaeden asked, pleased at the way Ahsoka's face brightened into a wide smile upon seeing her.

"Oh, you know. I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by." The Togruta replied, stepping forward to meet Kaeden as she exited from behind the desk and engulfed the Togruta in a tight hug, before pulling back to gently kiss her.

"I thought you were waiting for me at home?" Kaeden questioned, pulling back out of the embrace as far as Ahsoka would let her. The Togruta still held onto her hand however, squeezing it softly yet tightly at the same time.

"I was, but then I thought it would be good to book a table for us at a nearby restaurant for the night. Not had a night out in a while after all… and you deserve it after working all week. Oh, these are for you as well." Ahsoka explained, handing over the bouquet of flowers in the process, which Kaeden happily took and inhaled the smell of.

"Thanks, these are great. And I can't wait till our meal." Kaeden replied, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend once again, a gesture that Ahsoka reciprocated.

"Ohhhh, so this is what you meant by 'not your type'. See Zi… not everyone thinks you're Mr Attractive!" Kas interrupted, shooting a smirk over at the male, who shook his head in mock despair.

"Oh woe is me. Beaten by a Togruta! Still, worthy foe to lose out to." Zi replied, winking toward both Kaeden and Ahsoka in jest.

"Hey… she's mine!" Kaeden replied teasingly, joy filling her at the pleased look on Ahsoka's face.

Sighing happily, Kaeden moved back behind the reception counter, fully intending on packing up for the day.

She could already tell that tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

Well... there we go. Part 2 of the Kaesoka fluff drabbles. Hope you liked it. XD

Hopefully you've all enjoyed the evolution of their relationship thus far. It's fun to plop the two of them in different scenarios to see what I can come up with. I'm willing to bet that 'Busted Parts 1 and 2' have a few fans. Those were some of my favorites to write because they were so obscene.

I also hope you that guys don't mind some of these drabbles just being dialogue. Sometimes I feel that suits them better, especially when it is a quick and easy idea like the book or the argument. I tried to make it clear who was speaking. Let me know if it wasn't thought and I'll edit the future ones to be a bit clearer.

Not much else to say about these really. More drabbles to come. Guess I'll move onto there comments now. :)

jojobinks01: A sequel is never out of the question, it's just a case of having a story to tell for it. I don't want to create a story for the sake of it. For now the one hsots serve to continue the story of the Rebels AU whilst I focus on my other big story. :)

SWGoji2001: Lighthearted Kaesoka fluff? That's the plan! Gotta balance things out again after you know who did you know what! XD  
I thought you might like drunk Ahsoka. That was a fun one to write, but hard at the same time as I don't drink myself so I have no idea what it is like to be drunk. I just made it up as I went along. XD

Erukat: Glad you enjoyed the lightheartedness of them. I knew drunk Ahsoka would be everyone's favorite so I'm glad you liked it. XD  
Hoped you enjoyed this batch just as much.

Idybugdsigns: Hey, no worries about being late to the party as they say. Your welcome to join in and read whenever you want.  
I'm glad you enjoyed Rebels. It's an awesome show that is underrated next to The Clone Wars. Both shows are awesome, but Rebels just has something special going for it I find. Personal opinion of course. :)  
Kanan was my favorite character in the show so his demise hurt me pretty badly as well. I chose to keep him alive in this crazy AU I created to compensate. Plus who doesn't want to see space-dad trying to raise his kids. If only canon had allowed him to. :)  
Seasons 1 and 2 were very good I agree. I like season 1 more than 2 but they are both enjoyable. All of the show is really. Shame more people won't watch it. Oh well, their loss. :)  
Hope you continue to enjoy the one shots I've written so far. I love writing them and seeing what people think of them.


	41. The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 13-18

**The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 13-18  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Set at various times after 'To Take Down an Emperor'  
**

 **Side note: People asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy the Kaesoka fluff prompts. Some are full mini chapters, others just simple dialogue** **exchanges** **.**

* * *

 **'Admiration' - Part 1**

The sounds of lightsabers clashing together with extreme speed and precision would have usually heralded the arrival of bad news. If a lightsaber duel was going on with the ferocity it sounded like, then someone had dared to attack a Jedi.

Except, this time round was the exception. Despite the clash of lightsabers going on before her, Kaeden was completely and utterly relaxed… and frankly more than enjoying the spectacle before her, as was the person sitting next to her.

It had happened on one of the rare visits made by the Jarrus-Syndulla clan. The kids were napping, leaving the four adults to chat and catch up.

That had led to a challenge to spar from Kanan, something that Ahsoka had happily taken him up on, despite the temperature outside being sweltering.

Despite the temperature, the two had agreed to duel, removing most of their clothing aside from the bare essentials to keep themselves cool. Kanan was now dressed in a simple set of trousers, his top half bare for all to see.

Ahsoka wasn't much different, choosing to forgo her usual armoured outfit for a more form fitting sports top and shorts.

Whether or not the two of them were aware of the effect it was having on their partners was unknown, but suffice to say Kaeden sure as hell didn't mind getting to see Ahsoka like this. She also suspected that Hera felt much the same about Kanan's current state, even as he was thrown over Ahsoka's shoulders via a swift counterblow.

Bringing a single hand to her face, Kaeden rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating what she was seeing. Upon uncovering her eyes Kaeden found that the sight of a nearly bare Ahsoka dueling a nearly bare Kanan was still there, and judging by the way Hera was watching with fascination she felt much the same.

"I always like watching Kanan and Ezra spar. This though… this is something else entirely." Hera spoke barely above a whisper, a sense of longing and desire in her tone.

"I know what you mean." Kaeden found herself whispering back to the Twi-lek, who chuckled in response, eyes still not leaving the ongoing duel.

The two women continued to watch as the duel pressed on, neither combatant seemingly tiring. One thing that was noticeable however was the way their bodies moved with ease.

Out of the corner of her eye Kaeden could of sworn she saw Hera lick her lips, before acting like nothing had happened.

Honestly… Kaeden wanted to do the same when looking at Ahsoka push Kanan back once again, but she relented.

"I can see why everyone admires Ahsoka. They way she moves… there's just something hypnotic about it."

Kaeden had to do a double take to make sure she hadn't been the person who had spoken. Upon realization that those words had indeed come from Hera's mouth, Kaeden could not help but choke on the air around them in surprise.

"What?"

"All I'm saying is that if I wanted to 'play for the other team' as they say, then I'd go for Ahsoka no doubt."

At that admission, Kaeden's jaw practically hit the ground. She had never expected such a comment to come from Hera of all people.

"Hera Jarrus-Syndulla! Are you ogling my girlfriend whilst she's sparring with your husband?"

"It's Syndulla-Jarrus, and no, I'm just admiring what's available. Nothing wrong with that. Feel free to look at Kanan."

Once again, Kaeden felt her jaw hit the ground. Was Hera drunk or something?

"I mean, sure Kanan looks good, but I still prefer Ahsoka." Kaeden replied at last, eyes briefly looking over at the duel one again, once that had no somehow entered hand to hand combat. When had that happened?

"And I prefer Kanan. I did marry him after all."

"That's true."

"Besides, Kanan's already admitted to having a crush on Ahsoka back during his Padawan days. This is just revenge on my part." Hera finished, a smirk appearing on her face in the process, one that Kaeden could not help but shake her head it. It was clear that hera was messing around… but even still.

The two turned their gazes back to the spar as they watched Ahsoka knock Kanan onto his back, before being tripped up herself by an errant foot.

"How about we both agree that our partners look good, but if anyone else comes near them we will make them pay?" Hera whispered again, throwing a smirk over at Kaeden, one the human woman returned.

"Agreed. Those two are ours."

"And ours alone."

* * *

 **'Admiration' - Part 2**

"You do know that those two are only watching us spar so they can ogle us right?"

"Yeah I figured that out. Perverts."

"Tell me about it. Feel kinda violated to be honest."

"Eh, let them enjoy the show. We'll have something to tease them about at a later date."

"Oooh, good idea. Better put on a good show for them then hey?"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Trying to seduce your girlfriend?

"Damn straight."

* * *

 **Sparring**

Kaeden flung her clenched fist forward with as much strength as she could, aiming for the abdomen of the target before her, just as she had been taught. If she could get a direct blow in then her opponent would be down with ease, and she would at last be victorious.

Of course, it didn't go as Kaeden had planned, not that she expected it to. Her opponent weaved out of the way of the blow, and blocked the attempted follow up kaeden sent with an open palm, pushing Kaeden's weight to one side, causing her to stumble slightly. The ground below her was soft grass, which would dampen any form of fall Kaeden might have.

It did little however to keep her patience intact.

"Would you just let me win already!" Kaeden spoke, heavy breathes leaving her body as she tried to regain what she had lost thus far. Her opponent however had other ideas.

"Nope. If you want to win, you have to earn your victory."

"How is this fair Ahsoka? When I said I wanted to see what it was like to spar, I thought you'd at least be a bit more lenient to me of all people!" Kaeden replied, lunging forward again, aiming for the unprotected part of Ahsoka's sides. The Togruta wasn't wearing her armour, but that didn't mean it would be wise for Kaeden to attack her centre mass. If the Togruta had taught her one thing so far it was that you had to measure up your opponents weaknesses and exploit them.

Kaeden knew that Ahsoka had two of those. One was her knee, which had never fully healed from her duel with Sidious. Kaeden refused to go after that in case she caused some serious damage to her girlfriend.

The other weakness the Togruta had was her montrals, but again, Kaeden refused to go after those in case she knocked Ahsoka out cold. Montrals were incredibly sensitive after all.

To that end, Kaeden had decided that her best course of action was to make up a weak spot on the Togruta, and in doing so she had chosen the woman's side, just above her waist. Ahsoka wasn't vulnerable there by any stretch of the imagination, but if Kaeden had learnt something about the study of Togruta biology, both during her time as a doctor and during more… 'private research', she knew that one solid blow there would stun Ahsoka long enough for Kaeden to pin her to the ground.

The only issue was landing a blow on her in the first place. The Togruta was like water! She seemed to flow around Kaeden with ease, avoiding each and every attempted strike, only to land one in response, angering Kaeden further.

No doubt that was thanks to years of Jedi training and combat experience. Kaeden was really out of her depth.

"If I was lenient to you then what would be the point? I learnt by doing. I use to spar with the Clones. Ask Rex about it. He will tell you about the time I thought I could take on him and two others at once. Suffice to say it didn't end well for me, or Rex for that matter." Ahsoka replied, stepping out of reach of another strike of Kaeden's, who again stumbled.

Kaeden wouldn't have been so mad at Ahsoka if it weren't for the damned smirk she had on her face! The Togruta was teasing and annoying her, and she knew it!

"Why, what happened to Rex?" Kaeden replied, giving herself a moment to recover from the spar, stretching her arms, legs and back.

"Well, when Anakin found out about Rex and the boys beating me up he took it upon himself to avenge me. Rex suffered several broken fingers as a result. Looking back it's a wonder none of us saw his inner Vader."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Rex that badly." Kaeden answered, dropping into a lazy ready stance. It was clear that her strategy of aiming for the Togruta's side was not working. Thus, she would have to try something else.

"Yeah, not sure I believe that anym…"

Seizing the moment, and clearly surprising the Togruta, Kaeden dashed towards where her girlfriend was stood, barrelling her full body into Ahsoka's and knocking them both to the ground, Kaeden on top.

Before Ahsoka had time to contemplate or react to what had happened, Kaeden shifted her hands towards Ahsoka's outstretched arms, pinning them against the ground with all her might, securing her victory.

"Ha! Got you!"

"That was cheating!"

* * *

 **Family**

"Hey, do you think Mum and Dad would be proud of us?"

The question caught Kaeden off guard, especially considering how happy her sister had been of late. Miara was visiting Ahsoka and Kaeden's home for a few days to catch up with her sister, and the two of them had taken a walk across the fields of the moon they lived on. In a way it reminded them both of where they had grown up, and lost their parents.

"Of course they'd be proud of us. Why wouldn't they?" Kaeden replied, turning where she sat on the ground the face her sister, who had a contemplative look on her face as she stared into the sky.

"I dunno, just thinking about them for some reason. What do you think they would say about me being a pilot and not a farmer?" Miara questioned again, her tone whimsical, lost in memory.

"What do you think they'd say about me being a qualified doctor?" Kaeden countered, already picturing her parents response in her head. They'd both be full of joy at the thought of Kaeden and Miara earning such highly reputed jobs, though they'd definitely be concerned about Miara's profession. Kaeden knew she was.

"Heh, what do you think they'd make of Ahsoka?" Miara asked, turning her gaze from the stars to her sister's face, a teasing smirk present. Kaeden knew what that meant.

"Dad probably wouldn't mind much. I think he'd like her. Mum would go overprotective mode."

"Yeah, sounds like her. Dad would like her I agree, at least until you two got serious. Then he'd be pissed at her for taking away your innocence." Miara responded, further teasing her sister.

"He wouldn't dare!" Kaeden replied, nudging her sister's shoulder, causing the younger woman to sway to the side.

"Guess with him not being around I should fill in for him. I'm gonna have words with that Togruta tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kaeden spoke again, horrified at the thought of her sister questioning her girlfriend in such a way. Ahsoka wouldn't know what to do, and knowing her, would likely answer every question wrong, causing further embarrassment. Kaeden couldn't have that.

"Ohh, now I'm definitely gonna do it. I wonder if she will spill all of your dirty little secrets?" Miara joked again, this time shoving Kaeden, resulting in the elder sibling falling onto her back, gazing up at the sky before her.

"You're just jealous that I've got a girlfriend and you haven't." Kaeden replied, hoping that she could turn the teasing around on her younger sister.

"Who says I haven't got a special someone? I don't share all my secrets with you Kaeden." Miara countered, laying down beside her sister, smirk still present on her face.

"Nor do I with you dear sister. Nor do I."

Miara only laughed as the two fell further and further into their sisterly banter. They laid under the sky for hours, reminiscing and teasing for the sun began to set.

Despite her happiness with Ahsoka, Kaeden did miss her sister, and was glad for time to catch up with her family.

"So… when do I start calling you Kaeden Tano?"

"Miara!"

* * *

 **Facts or Fiction**

"What you reading there?"

The question was accompanied by the sudden presence of Ahsoka sitting next to her on the couch, an arm wrapping around her shoulders in the process. Being familiar with the gesture, Kaeden allowed the Togruta to pull her close, now finding herself leaning partially against her girlfriend.

"Just a book I heard about. Apparently it's supposed to be super inaccurate."

"I've read plenty of those. What's it about?"

"The history and culture of the Togrutan people."

"Oh boy… what have they gotten wrong about us this time?"

Ahsoka's sigh of resignation as she spoke made Kaeden chuckle, distracting her momentarily and she leaned further into the arm now round her shoulder.

"Well, from what I've heard it's quite a bit. Don't think the author did any research at all. He just made it all up." Kaeden replied turning her eyes back to the book, even as she felt Ahsoka gently rest her chin atop her head, the sound of her inhaling the smell of her freshly washed hair echoing in her ears.

"Maybe I should write a book about humans then. Just put whatever the kriff I feel like in it."

"You'd just spend half the book ranting about how humans are genetically inferior and weak to the rest of the galaxy." Kaeden replied in jest, remembering how Ahsoka used to get confused by all sorts of human customs when they first started dating. Being several years into their relationship now, the Togruta had a better grasp on human culture however.

"Heh, maybe. Come on then, what has this idiot author got wrong?" Ahsoka replied, waiting for Kaeden to speak with trepidation.

"Ok, first things first he's done what everyone in the galaxy who isn't a Togruta does and assumed that your bite is venomous."

"Ha! I love that one! Just because we can kill prey with our teeth in one bite everyone assumes we have poison in our fangs. Guess it doesn't help that we don't do anything to dispel the rumour." Ahsoka replied to Kaeden, laughing in the process.

"Oh don't worry, it gets worse." Kaeden replied, flicking back several pages to re-read what she had seen earlier. Finding the section of the page she knew was untrue, Kaeden began to read.

"'Togruta lekku, much like a Twi-leks, are known the be incredibly sensitive to touch. According to studies the lekku of a Togruta are an erogenous zone, often being massaged during mating practises.'"

"Ha! You know that's not true from experience Kaeden." Ahsoka quipped, barely containing her laughter as Kaeden blushed slightly, recalling a time when she too had believed such a rumour and had attempted to see if it was true, Luckily for her Ahsoka hadn't taken offense that night, though she certainly held the memory in reserve if she ever needed to embarrass her girlfriend for some reason.

"Yeah well, I've saved the best one to last." Kaeden finally replied as the blush evaporated, turning the pages again until she got to a piece of information she had only read moments before Ahsoka had shown up. Unlike the other two, which Kaeden could see the reasoning behind, there was no way in hell this final one was true.

"I can't wait to hear this." Ahsoka quipped from beside her, trying to lean over and read the book for herself, only to be gently shoved back by Kaeden's weight resting against her. The Togruta huffed in mock annoyance in response, before returning her own head atop Kaeden's.

"So, according to this book, 'Togruta are a hunter gathered based society, one that places great emphasis on social interaction and cooperation. Not only that, but when it comes to intimacy, apparently Togruta are by nature polyamorous. They will frequently have more than one mate of any gender, and on some occasions any species. By doing so they keep the Togruta way of life intact.' Now it's fairly obvious that bit isn't true! I mean, you don't have another girlfriend or boyfriend lying around now do you?" Kaeden read, her voice growing more and more sarcastic as she progressed through the text. The whole thing was absolutely absurd, and there was no way that it could possibly…

"You know what, that one is actually true."

Kaeden couldn't help the way her jaw dropped at Ahsoka's blunt admission to what had been read out of the book. How could something so insane be true?!

"What?" Kaeden exclaimed.

Ahsoka pulled her head back as Kaeden turned in her seat to face her, book closing in her lap in the process. The Togruta had a neutral expression on her face, as if she was unsurprised, or even bothered by what the book said.

"I said it's true. Togruta are polyamorous."

"Are you kidding me!" Kaeden replied, images in her head of Ahsoka with another man or woman running rampant. Jealousy threatened to overwhelm her at the mere thought of sharing Ahsoka with anyone.

"Nope, being totally serious. Did you know that Supreme Chancellor Kirames Kaj has seven different mates at once! Kind of pays to be high in Togruta society. I wonder how many I could get being a former Jedi, Rebel Spymaster and slayer of a Sith Lord?" Ahsoka replied, expression and tone deadpan.

Kaeden honestly didn't know what to say. Out of all of the things the book had gotten wrong, why did this one have to be right?

"Seriously?" Kaeden spoke again, still not believing what she was hearing. Were the Togruta really as open about such things as Ahsoka was saying they were?

It was then that something on Ahsoka's face changed slightly. The neutral thin line of her mouth curved slightly into a smile, before her composure broke completely, small smile becoming large.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. I'm sure there are some Togruta out there that have more than one mate, but the vast majority don't from what I hear. I certainly haven't got any other partners in the galaxy. Why would I need one when I've got a perfect one right here?"

At Ahsoka's admission of jest, Kaeden felt herself relax, all of the sudden jealousy she felt rising up inside her eva[poutrating, especially towards the end of Ahsoka's words.

"You evil Togruta… you tricked me!" Kaeden replied, shoving the other woman gently whilst shaking her head, a gesture that Ahsoka laughed aloud at, before bringing Kaeden back into her arms.

"Might of done. Was funny to watch you react to it."

"I'll get you back for this." Kaeden spoke softly as she was pulled into a kiss.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Truth or Dare**

"OK, you first Hera. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"If you had to date anyone aside from Kanan, who would it be and why?"

"Pfff, easy! Ahsoka, because we'd make an awesome power couple."

"Ummm, thanks I guess."

"Hands off my girlfriend."

'Laughter'

"Ok, your turn Ahsoka."

"Truth."

"How many times have you and Kaeden slept together?"

"HERA!"

"One hundred and twenty three times."

"AHSOKA! YOU COUNTED?!"

"You didn't?"

"Methinks your lying Tano."

"Oh really Jarrus, really? Your turn."

"I'll be the only brave one here. Dare!"

"I dare you to help Chopper deactivate Maul's cybernetic legs again."

"Are you trying to get me killed Ahsoka!"

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So... bit of a shorter set of drabbles this time, and also the weakest set in my opinion, but hey... can't all be good can it. (not that I think my stories are that great anyways)

As shown in these drabbles the Kaesoka relationship is deepening a fair amount, and they've even started hanging out with our other favourite couple as well. The four of them have a good bond I like to think, and seem like the sort to hang out together, as well as tease and joke around (as done by Hera in the 'Admiration' stuff, as well as the game of truth or dare)

Meanwhile, Ahsoka has also gotten comfortable with Kaeden, as she too has developed a sense of humour what with the entirely factual book being 100% accurate. XD

Also, this is the only set of drabbles that has one that isn't really Kaesoka centric, but I wanted some sister bonding time for Kaeden and Miara. Hope that was ok. :)

Not much else to say really. I only hope you liked the extra Kaesoka stuff. Only six more drabbles to come for the ship. But who knows, maybe I could do more in the future if I have any inspiration. Other than that I've been posting smaller ideas on the old Tumblr blog. Those are fun to write. XD

Anyways, as usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Mysterious guest one: Something for post Operation Cinder? That's an idea for the future. I'll see what I can do.

Erukat: Knowing Ahsoka she likely won't keep the promise... and end up on the couch again and again. Poor Togruta.  
I'm glad you liked the two heartwarming chapters. Those quiet moments between the two are enjoyable to write, especially as it slowly shows the evolution of their relationship. And yes, Ahsoka totally got the flowers idea from the book. XD  
Busted was great to write. I had to have that happen to them at some point, and Chopper made the most sense to be the one to find them. I'm also glad you like the way Chop sees Hera and Kanan. XD

SWGoji2001: Glad you approved of the Kaesoka fluff. Not enough of the ship around so I had to keep making more myself. XD  
Hope you liked Miara's appearance in this one. She's totally the overprotective yet teasing little sister for Kaeden.  
Kanan has Ahsoka's back for pretty much anything at this point. They are the best of bros. XD  
Kaeden likely gave the book back to Ahsoka just for the giggles. It's too funny to destroy, and yes, Kaeden had caught Ahsoka reading it several times since then. XD  
Also, your wish was granted over on Tumblr. Hope you liked Kaeden's punch. XD


	42. The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 19-24

**The Life and Times of Kaesoka: 19-24  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Set at various times after 'To Take Down an Emperor'  
**

 **Side note: People asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy the Kaesoka fluff prompts. Some are full mini chapters, others just simple dialogue** **exchanges** **.**

* * *

 **Costume - Part 1**

The 'Book of Hondo' was an interesting read, and right now Ahsoka was glad for the distraction it was providing her, even if the detailed reports of Hondo's adventures were beyond over the top and frankly infuriating.

Still, right now she needed the distraction. She didn't know what it was, or why it was happening to her suddenly, but for some reason Kaeden had looked really good at dinner time.

Shaking her head to rid such thoughts from it, Ahsoka returned to her reading. The last thing she wanted was to come across as some sort of dirty minded individual, especially to her girlfriend of all people.

Right now Kaeden was taking a shower, leaving Ahsoka to have some time to herself. Part of the Togruta was tempted to throw the book aside, march up the stairs and join her girlfriend in the…

"Stop acting like some sort of teenager Ahsoka!" She whispered to herself, blinking her eyes several times before returning to the book, trying desperately to take her mind off of…

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearly her throat drew Ahsoka's attention away from Hondo's book, her head springing up to find the source of the voice.

Upon finding the source, Ahsoka felt her body heat up suddenly, desire flooding through her.

Kaeden stood against the door-frame at the other end of the room, dressed from head to toe in what looked like Jedi robes, a wide smirk on her face and her hair sprayed around her shoulders.

Ahsoka wasn't able to stop the gasp that escaped her throat, nor was she able to stop the 'Book of Hondo' slipping out of her hands.

If she had thought Kaeden had looked good before, then this only made things ten times better.

Or perhaps ten times worse.

And then Kaeden spoke, her voice soft and outright flirty.

"Well, hello there 'Master Tano'. Fancy meeting you at this time of night."

To say that Ahsoka was baffled would have been a colossal understatement. Here, in front of her was her girlfriend, wearing robes that looked two sizes too big for her, yet somehow managing to make them look perfect at the same time, and for some reason she was speaking and addressing Ahsoka like she was some sort of Jedi Master?

For a brief moment Ahsoka wondered if she had fallen asleep reading Hondo's book and was dreaming.

That was until Kaeden began to move across the room, slowly sauntering towards her in a way that made the desire in Ahsoka amplify.

This was definitely no dream.

"So 'Master Tano', been up to much on your adventures lately?"

It took for Kaeden to be practically right in front of where Ahsoka was sat down to figure out what the human woman was doing, and why she was calling her 'Master Tano'. Thus, she decided it would be best to play along and see if it led to where Ahsoka wanted to.

She really hoped it would.

"Good to see you too 'Master Larte'. I trust things have been peaceful for you?" Ahsoka replied, allowing a wide smirk to come to her own face, mirroring Kaeden's.

"Peaceful indeed. Busy though. I feel like I haven't had time to relax in weeks."

"Well then, do you have time to relax now?" Ahsoka replied again, reaching forward with her hands and grasping hold of Kaeden's waist, pulling the human woman down onto her lap.

"I don't know. I was actually wondering if you had some time for some more… private lessons?" Kaeden spoke slowly, eyebrows raised with obvious intent.

"Oh? And what sort of lessons would they be 'Master Larte'?"

"The kind that violate the Jedi code in the worst possible way, 'Master Tano'."

With that Ahsoka couldn't help but pull the human woman even closer, kissing her with enough force that Kaeden would understand exactly how she was feeling, but not enough to hurt her.

Judging by the pleased sound that escaped Kaeden mid kiss, she understood, especially as she wrapped her arms around Ahsoka to tighten the embrace further.

A few moments later they both broke their kiss, pulling back slightly, resting their foreheads against each other whilst breathing heavily. The smirk was still present on both of their faces, furthering each others desire for one another.

Before Kaeden could say anything else, Ahsoka spoke again.

"In that case 'Master Larte', we better start our 'training session'."

And with that the Togruta laid down on the couch, pulling the human with her.

* * *

 **Costume- Part 2**

"Ok, I gotta know. Why did you get those robes from?"

"Kanan hooked me up with a spare set. Why, do you like them?"

"Kaeden, you have no idea how good you look in those damn things, and that's coming from someone who hated wearing them as a kid."

"Trust me Ahsoka, after last night I know how you felt. So what, you didn't like wearing them?"

"Nope. Too concealing. Then again, I was a rebellious youngling who didn't exactly make the wisest decisions when it came to clothing. Example, I used to wear a tube top into a battlefield when I first became a Padawan."

"I'd pay to see you wear one of those now!"

"Maybe one day dear. Then I thought it was wise to wear this quasi combat uniform that showed off my back, as well as some of my chest."

"And I'd also pay to see that!"

"Kaeden!"

"What! You're the one that dragged me to bed because I was wearing Jedi robes. Maybe I should wear them more often?"

"Please do."

* * *

 **The 'Ex'**

"Soooooooo….. You're Lux Bonteri?"

"Um… yes?"

"Kaeden don't."

"And you used to have a thing for Ahsoka?"

"Kaeden… seriously!"

"Um… just a small thing."

"Oh… just a small thing huh? A teeny tiny thing!"

"Nothing happened if that's what your asking. We never got together!"

"Maybe… but the question remains. Are you a threat?"

"What?!"

"Kaeden!"

"Now now dear let me handle this. I asked you Mr Bonteri… are you a threat?"

"Um.. I don't think so?"

"But you don't know for sure?"

"I can only speak for myself Miss Larte."

"Oh.. so are you saying that my girlfriend might still have a thing for you!"

"What?! No!"

"Kaeden!"

"I promise you Miss Larte… I have no intentions to pursue Ahsoka in any romantic form! I was only coming over to say hello!"

"And she understands that, don't you Kaeden?"

"Only a little bit. Let me make this crystal clear Mr Bonteri. You lost your chance. She's mine now. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Kaeden! Stop verbally attacking him!"

"Nope."

* * *

 **Pride**

Five day shifts at the hospital on a bi-weekly basis took its toll on Kaeden, especially when it was days spent doing paperwork rather than helping those in need. There was nothing worse than spending an entire day sitting around ticking boxes or filling in long winded explanations of why a patient was sick and what to do about it. In many ways it felt a lot like the years of training she had enduring to earn her doctorate in the first place.

Still, despite her hatred of it, Kaeden understood the necessity of paperwork and why it was so important.

That and she had had something else to look forward to at the end of the day.

Ever since Ahsoka had first visited Kaeden at work at the end of her first week, the two had made in an annual event. Ahsoka would wait outside the hospital for Kaeden's shift to finish, and then the two of them would head to one of the many nearby restaurants in Aldera for a night that had affectionately become known by both of them as 'Date Night'.

Tonight was no exception, and frankly Kaeden was looking forward to spending the evening with Ahsoka. Hopefully it would be much less chaotic that a normal day at work.

That was of course assuming Ahsoka didn't find some sort of way to get in trouble again. The Togruta was good at that.

"So, where did you want to go tonight?" Kaeden inquired as the two gently strolled through the streets of Aldera, hands clasped together, smiles on their faces. Kaeden was glad that Ahsoka had learnt to be so open with her now. It had taken time for the Togruta to adjust to the shift in their relationship, but as with most things the Togruta had adapted.

"Dunno. What do you fancy?" Ahsoka replied as her own eyes surveyed the building around them, equally as stumped as to where to go for food as Kaeden was. By now the two of them had practically tried every single restaurant they could, leaving them with very few options left.

Turning her gaze from the numerous busy restaurants around them, Kaeden instead chose to look at Ahsoka, taking a brief moment to admire her. Rather than wear her usual light armour, the Togruta was instead dressed in rather casual clothes, ones that didn't look out of place and allowed the Togruta to fit in with the crowd of Alderaan.

In quite the contrast Kaeden was still in her hospital scrubs, not that that bothered her too much. For some reason Ahsoka liked the uniform on her. Naturally Kaeden had mercilessly teased her when that fact had come to light.

"How about something spicy? That place we went to a couple of weeks back had some delicious looking spicy steaks on offer, and I know you like your meat." Kaeden replied, leaning closer to Ahsoka and putting her head on her shoulder as they continued to stroll through the streets.

"That's cause I'm a carnivore. But I agree, sounds like a plan." Ahsoka's response was full of humour, several chuckles leaving both her and Kaeden's throat in the process.

With the decision made, the two diverted their route towards a large restaurant they had visited before. Their previous time inside had been during an all you can eat buffet, something that much to Ahsoka's surprise had been perfect for Kaeden. The Togruta had never seen her girlfriend eat as much in her life!

Stepping through the threshold of the doorway, the two women were greeted and led to a nearby table for two. The restaurant was busy as always, but there were still several tables free for other customers. No doubt the tables would fill up over the course of the night.

As the greeter left to continue his job elsewhere, Ahsoka spoke.

"Human ladies first." The Togruta said as she pulled out the chair for Kaeden, a warm smile on her face as Kaeden accepted the gesture.

"Very sweet of you. Thanks." Kaeden replied as Ahsoka moved to sit in the chair across from her, hands moving across the table to clasp hold of Kaeden's.

"I missed you today." The Togruta spoke softly, barely loud enough for Kaeden to hear. Ahsoka's words sent a rush of joy through Kaeden, even though she had heard those exact same words numerous times before. She'd never got tired of hearing them.

"You only saw me this morning when I got up." Kaeden replied, squeezing Ahsoka's hands with her own in response, a teasing smirk on her face.

"I know I know. I just don't like waking up alone anymore." Ahsoka replied, gently pulling one of Kaeden's hands across the table towards her lips, placing a soft kiss to it in the process,

"Then maybe you should get up at the same time as me rather than going back to sleep you lazy woman."

The look of mock offense on Ahsoka's face was worth it, though Kaeden did lament the loss of Ahsoka's hand in hers.

"I'll remember that the next time you wake me up in the middle of the night for se…"

"Shhhh. Keep your voice down! These people don't need to hear that!" Kaeden interrupted, feeling her cheeks blush with embarrassment at Ahsoka's lack of discretion. The Togruta had clearly said what she had to get revenge on Kaeden, something that the human woman should have expected.

"Make me." Ahsoka quipped in reply, a wide devious smirk on her face.

Seizing the opportunity to stop her girlfriend from revealing any private information to embarrass her, Kaeden lent across the table to kiss her.

Luckily for her the plan worked as Ahsoka reciprocate for a brief moment before they both pulled away, Ahsoka passing over a nearby menu in the process.

"What do you fancy then?" The Togruta asked as she began to browse through her own menu, blue eyes filled with sudden focus.

Glancing down at her own menu, Kaeden suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. Tilting her head to one side briefly, as to not raise suspicion, Kaeden confirmed the feeling she had gotten.

On a table by herself not too far away sat and elderly human woman, who like Kaeden was trying to make it look like she was not staring at the two of them, and failing miserably. She had a kind face, but one that was wracked with concern and worry.

Moments later, as if she realized she had been caught, the elderly woman's gaze shifted back to her plate of food, her wrinkled hand picking up a fork to prod at the food as if she was only playing with it.

Deciding to ignore whatever that was about and spend some time with her girlfriend instead, Kaeden turned her attention back to her menu.

Several minutes passed by before Kaeden gave up trying to decide what to eat. It all sounded so delicious!

"You know what? You choose for me. And make it a surprise as well" Kaeden said, handing her menu to Ahsoka in the process, who took it with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you sure?" The Togruta asked hesitantly, a concerned look on her face as if doubting herself. It was a stark comparison to how she had been behaving earlier.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I trust you. Get me something nice though."

"Ok. Be back in a minute."

With that Ahsoka rose from her seat to head over to the counter where food was ordered. From where they were sitting Kaeden could see that there was a queue. That meant Kaeden had a few moments to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Kaeden closed her eyes and simply listened to the noise around her. The restaurant was quieter than other places they had been to in the past, including one that had wreaked havoc on Ahsoka's montrals, giving her a nasty migraine that had led to one grumpy Togruta that night. Luckily for them both Kaeden had found a way to take Ahsoka's mind off of it in the end.

Allowing a smile to appear on her face as she got lost in her memories, Kaeden very nearly didn't hear the sound of the chair opposite her moving, as well as a presence sitting down in it.

"Hey, that was quic…"

Much to Kaeden's surprise, it was not Ahsoka who had sat down in the seat. In fact, from where she was sitting, Kaeden could still see Ahsoka standing in the queue to order food.

Instead, the person sitting opposite her was the elderly woman from before had had obviously been watching her and Ahsoka.

But why was she here now?

"Umm, can I help you?" Kaeden inquired, a confused look on her face. Something wasn't right here.

"Are you ok dearie?" The elderly woman asked, her voice croaky but warm, eyes wide with worry.

But why was she worried about Kaeden? They didn't even know each other.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kaeden replied, growing more and more confused as each moment passed by. Did she not look well or something?

The old woman did not respond at first, her eyes slowly moving through the restaurant until they suddenly settled on where Ahsoka was now stood in the queue. Kaeden didn't miss the way the old woman's eyes hardened suddenly in what seemed to be anger.

Now Kaeden really didn't like how this was going. Did this woman have a problem with Ahsoka?

"That, 'thing', hasn't made you do anything you don't want to has she dearie? She's not forced you into this?"

In an instant Kaeden felt her blood run cold. How dare this woman!

"What?!" Kaeden exclaimed, struggling to keep the anger out of her voice. She wasn't going to attack some old lady in a public area… at least she hoped she wasn't.

"Surely you cannot be comfortable with this dearie? I know this isn't your choice and I am trying to help you." The woman continued, reaching a wrinkled hand across the table to clasp hold of one of Kaeden's in what was clearly intended to be a sign of safety.

Unlike when she held Ahsoka's hand however, Kaeden did not feel safe at all. In fact she felt dirty.

"Help me do what?" Kaeden responded giving the woman one last chance to properly explain herself, and hoping to whatever divine entity existed that this wasn't what she was dreading it was. Kaeden didn't have the patience to deal with someone like this right now, not when she just wanted to enjoy an evening with her girlfriend.

"Why, help you escape such an abusive relationship. Those aliens are cruel things, especially when it comes to her species."

The anger that had been inside of Kaeden exploded in that instant. How dare this woman make such a comment about Ahsoka… about aliens in general!

"I'm with her by my own choice. She didn't force me into anything." Kaeden spoke slowly and harshly, eyes narrowed as she stared into the old woman's, concealing her rage, for now.

"That's what she has told you dearie." The old woman continued, her words only making Kaeden angrier. "She has forced you into an unnatural place where you cannot possibly be happy. You only need the courage to leave. Go now, I will deal with her when she returns."

"What do you mean I can never be happy with her? I'm happier now than I've ever been!" Kaeden countered further, her voice suddenly being raised a fair amount. She was aware that there were several other customers on nearby tables staring at the two of them now, but she didn't care.

The old woman's facial expression shifted slightly to one that Kaeden would call patronizing, as if she was trying to teach Kaeden some sort of lesson.

All Kaeden wanted was for her to be gone.

"You would be much happier with a man of your own species rather than engaging in such filthy behaviour with a creature like that!" The woman spoke softly yet viciously at the same time, nodding her head towards where Ahsoka stood in the queue in the process. "After all, how will you ever have children and become a mother with her?"

The anger that Kaeden had been trying to keep deep down inside of her exploded in that moment.

"Excuse me! How dare you say such a horrible thing! Get it through your stupid head you idiot, I'm with her by choice and that's not going to change anytime soon. I don't want a human! I don't want a man! I want her and that is final!"

Kaeden knew she was shouting. She knew that the entirety of the restaurant could hear her, knew that Ahsoka could hear her.

But she didn't care. If this woman wanted to cause a scene, then so be it!

"Calm down dearie. This isn't you speaking. It's that alien."

Kaeden had to stop herself from hitting the woman once again. She wouldn't resort to violence. She'd leave this argument with the moral high ground.

"No, it's me, the human woman talking. I'm with a Togruta woman by my own choice. Hell I was the one to persuade her into a relationship, not the other way around. If anyone is the controlling one it's me! If you don't like it, then piss off!"

Surprised by her own aggression, Kaeden took a deep breath and attempted to calm down the way Ahsoka had taught her. Kaeden couldn't meditate like a Force user could, but that didn't mean the basic principles of it didn't work.

However, the moment she had calmed down, the elderly woman's face changed from concern to one of deep disgust.

Kaeden already knew what was coming next.

"You disgusting disgraceful little girl. You bring shame to our species! It's people like you that led the Empire to ruin. You want to whore around with a creature like that, then go ahead. I tried to help you, but it's clear you are undeserving of it."

"You know what? You can call me whatever you want. Give me any label you wish! Xenophile? Lesbian? Whore! It doesn't matter to me. In fact I embrace those titles with pride. I am proud to be her girlfriend and I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with her. Now if you will excuse me, we are going to have a nice romantic meal to mark the start of my week off work, and then, just to annoy you, we are going to go home and spend the whole of next week in our bedroom!"

By now Kaeden could see Ahsoka abandoning her position in the queue, rushing over the large restaurant floor to her girlfriend in distress. Despite her anger at the woman in front of her, Kaeden couldn't help the smug smile that came to her face.

And then the woman spoke again, and Kaeden lost the last of her patience.

"Your parents must be so ashamed of you."

Kaeden didn't realize what she had done at first. One moment the old woman had been directly before her, the next she was laying sprawled on the ground clutching her cheek, whilst Kaeden's knuckles began to ache.

The sounds of gasps from the people around them, as well as what seemed to be one or two cheers, didn't help to bring Kaeden out of her rage. Instead, it was Ahsoka that did.

The Togruta closed the distance between the two, hands grabbing hold of Kaeden's face gently, blue eyes locked flooded with worry.

"Kaeden? Kaeden? Are you ok? Talk to me Kaeden!"

Upon seeing her favourite shade of blue in the galaxy, Kaeden calmed down instantly.

"Oh, hey Ahsoka. So, what did you order me to eat?"

* * *

 **Letter**

Dear Kaeden,

I just wanted to let you know how special I think you are, and how grateful to you I am that you chose to be with me. I know sometimes I can come across as a bit unsure about us…. But I really am sure about us and… and…

(MESSAGE DELETED)

(NEW MESSAGE STARTED)

Hey Kaeden,

You remember on Raada when you said that you wanted to kiss me and I stood there and went, 'ok, thanks'? Yeah… about that. Sorry for being so dense back then… and sorry that I can still be pretty dense now. It's just that we were in the middle of a fight and I have just killed an Inquisitor and I was trying to get everyone out safely and… and I just realized I'm going off on a tangent. Oops.

(MESSAGE DELETED)

(NEW MESSAGE STARTED)

Hey Kae… I just wanted to…

Oh god that sucks as a nickname for you. Now I see why you hate it!

(MESSAGE DELETED)

(NEW MESSAGE STARTED)

Kaeden,

Roses are red,

Lothals moons are blue.

I like to spend all of my time,

With you.

…. Man I suck at poetry!

(MESSAGE DELETED)

(NEW MESSAGE STARTED)

Dear Kaeden,

I'm a really rubbish emotionally constipated Togruta former Jedi who has absolutely no idea what she is doing most of the time and has a degree in making it all up as I go along. I've got no idea how to do romance, and even less of an idea on how to be a decent girlfriend. How in the galaxy I ended up with you I'll never know, or how in the galaxy you put up with me I know less. All that matters is that I'm really bad at writing letters or trying to express my feelings and I really don't know what I'm doing and I just wanted to write you a damn letter but I can't even do that right!

Dammit you suck Ahsoka!

From Ahsoka

(MESSAGE DELETED)

(NEW MESSAGE STARTED)

Kaeden,

 _Heart Emoji_

Ahsoka x

* * *

 **Language**

The sound of the words was soft and gentle, yet pitched in a unique way. Certain letters were drawn out longer than usual, and often accompanied by what Kaeden would call trills. All of this was further reinforced by the strange way that Ahsoka's lekku seemed to shudder ever so slightly as the sounds were produced, demonstrating even further the differences between the two.

But despite those differences, the sounds coming from Ahsoka, coming from her in another language that Kaeden couldn't speak, were some of the most beautiful things she had ever heard in her life. There was just something so calming and peaceful about the Togruta language that Ahsoka rarely spoke but was fluent in. Basic was all well and good in most of civilized society, allowing people to understand each other with ease.

But Togruti? There was just something about it that made Kaeden feel special, as if she had been let in on some sort of intimate secret. The fact that Ahsoka was speaking it to her upon request alone only made Kaeden feel more special, especially considering what she was saying to her.

"Say it again." Kaeden whispered as she starred in the Togruta's calm blue eyes, one hand wrapped around her back, gently tracing the lines of scarring she had there, the other tracing her girlfriend's markings on her face.

The smile that the Togruta in question had on her face didn't change, nor did the way her own hands gently caressed Kaeden's hair even as she spoke again, the same sounds as before leaving her lips in an exotic tongue.

Hearing the words again, Kaeden couldn't help the sigh of bliss that escaped her. If someone had told her, all those years ago on Raada that she would one day end up with the woman of her dreams, she'd have laughed in their faces.

But now? Well, she couldn't be happier.

"Say it again."

Upon request, Ahsoka spoke in Togruti once more, and Kaeden felt the same warmth flood through her as before. No matter how many times Ahsoka said it, Kaeden would never feel any different. Those words coming from her of all people were some of the most important words kaeden would ever hear.

Leaning forward, Kaeden kissed her girlfriend, an action that Ahsoka reciprocated with ease. Having come so far, this was all second nature to them now. Whereas before Ahsoka might have been hesitant, now she was confident and bold, and more than happy to be with Kaeden in such a manner.

Breaking the kiss, Kaeden pulled her face back only an inch from Ahsoka's, resting their foreheads together instead, eyes meeting one another again.

"Say it again."

"Kaeden…"

"Ah… one more time. Please?"

The sigh that escaped from Ahsoka was not one of frustration but instead a happy sigh. The Togruta was more than happy to keep repeating the words over and over for the rest of the night if she had too. That fact only further made Kaeden feel warm.

Never taking her eyes off of Ahsoka's, Kaeden saw the way Ahsoka's lips moved slowly, each word careful and precise, holding weight and meaning behind them.

When she was done repeating the phrase once more, Kaeden leaned forward again, gently touching Ahsoka's lips with her own before finally replying to Ahsoka's Togruti.

"I love you too Ahsoka."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

And thus marks the end of the Kaesoka snippets I had planned, at least for the time being. Maybe one day I will return to write more for them. They are an underrated ship after all. Someone's gotta keep them relevant. (not that others don't of course)

Anyways, this set was my favorite to write as it really shows just how far their relationship has evolved. Both are now fully confident in their relationship and more than willing to flaunt it to the outside world without a care in the world. Both Ahsoka and Kaeden have come a long way together, and they have a long way to go yet, but whatever happens to them they will always end happy, because after all isn't that what we all want in the end? Despair and tragedy can be good for storytelling purposes, but it can also undo everything that has happened before hand. Killing either of them off at this point, or even splitting them up would make the entire journey to this point pointless. Thus, a happy ending. XD

So yeah, not gonna say too much more about these one shots. I'll let you lot make up your minds about them. I'm eager to hear what you have to say about them

Don't know when, or even if there will be another one shot for this story. My interest in the franchise has recently taken a major blow as some of you may know, but I will leave this story as unfinished in case I suddenly get some inspiration and motivation one day. Fingers crossed that I do.

And now, since I don't have any comments to analyze and reply to from last time, I will part ways for now.

Hope you all enjoyed your whatever you celebrate, if you even do.

Till whenever my reader friends.

SirLoozElite


	43. Tumblr Prompt-Ahsoka and Kanan 'Couched'

**Tumblr Prompt: Ahsoka and Kanan 'Couched'  
**

 **A.N: Timeline setting: Some time after 'To Take Down An Emperor'  
**

 **Side note: This prompt was sent to me on Tumblr. It ended up at 3000+ words though, so I thought I'd upload it here as well as a one shot for all to see. Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh come on Hera! It was just a small mission! Ahsoka needed my help!"

The only response Kanan got was the slamming of a door in his face, one that narrowly missed impacting his nose in the process. Kanan supposed that at least was lucky. Dealing with both a pissed off wife and a broken nose was not something he needed right now.

Sighing to himself, Kanan turned on his heel and allowed the Force to guide him. He may not be able to see with his eyes anymore, but he still knew his way around places he was familiar with. The hallway leading from the spare bedroom in the Tano-Larte residence was no different.

It had started out innocently enough. Both Kanan and Hera had decided to pay Ahsoka and Kaeden a visit for their monthly catch up. As the only other couple they really knew and enjoyed spending time with, it had become something of a tradition to visit the apartment in the middle of the fields of Alderaan's moon.

At first it had gone well. The four had caught up, traded stories, and even played a round of Sabacc with each other. Kaeden had somehow won, a feat that had astonished the two Force users in the room.

And then that damn bird had arrived! Morai, Ahsoka called her.

Kanan had nothing against the bird personally. In fact, he loved animals.

Morai however had not been nice that day. Upon arrival she had dropped a small holorecorder onto the table in the middle of the seventh round of Sabacc, one with a recorded message from Maul.

That one message had opened up a can of worms for both Ahsoka and Kanan. Maul had proceeded to thank them both for their help in investigating a Sith Temple, and thwarting a Sith cult from rising again.

Naturally, both Hera and Kaeden had been furious. They had demanded to know why they hadn't been told about the mission and what it entailed. They had demanded to know why they hadn't thought it wise to inform their partners of the possible dangers.

And then, stupidly, Ahsoka had said that they didn't want to worry them, and that it wasn't really all that dangerous in the first place!

Kaeden had stormed out at that point, disappearing up stairs with a distraught Togruta pursuing her.

Hera meanwhile had thrown her drink at Kanan, before retreating upstairs to the spare bedroom, but not before banishing him from the bed for the night.

So now Kanan found himself heading back down the stairs alone, without any company for the night.

Still, it could be worse. At least he'd have a semi decent place to sleep.

Or so he thought.

Upon entering the living room of Ahsoka's apartment he sensed the presence of the Togruta herself, as well as heard her quiet mumbling to herself. The Force projected an image of the Togrutan woman, curled up on the couch, the very same couch he had intended to make his bed for the night.

Realizing what had happened, Kanan sighed and spoke.

"You too huh?"

"Yep." Came the reply from Ahsoka, before she turned over and sat up, hands resting on her head. Her signature in the Force was one of deep distraught. Clearly Kaeden wasn't happy with her if she too had been banished to the couch, and Ahsoka being Ahsoka, she was taking it very badly.

Moving over to sit next to her, Kanan wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, offering what comfort he could. He knew this feeling well.

"We should have told them, shouldn't we?"

"Probably, though if we had done they'd only insisted on coming along too, and we both know that's exactly what we were trying to prevent." Kanan replied to Ahsoka question, recalling their discussion before heading off on the mission in the first place. They hadn't wanted Kaeden or Hera to worry about them as they so often did. It wasn't like they were going alone after all. They had each other, and Maul, to watch their backs.

Besides, Sith Temples were not the sort of place either Kanan or Ahsoka wanted their partners visiting.

Still, it had resulted in both of them being banished to the couch, so now they would have to make the most of it.

Patting the Togruta on the back, Kanan rose from beside her and moved over to a nearby cupboard in the kitchen, the Force guiding him all the way, painting the image before him as he moved. Upon reaching the cupboard he sought, Kanan opened the door, moving his hand inside to extract a tall bottle of wine that Kanan himself had gifted Ahsoka for her lifeday. Now seemed like a good time to open and share it.

Returning to the couch with wine bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other, Kanan sat back down beside Ahsoka, placing both glasses down on the table before the couch and pouring them a glass of wine each.

"Thanks." Came Ahsoka's response as she reached forward and picked up her glass, downing the entire contents in one gulp.

"Might want to slow down there buddy. You don't exactly handle your drink well from what I remember." Kanan spoke, reaching a hand out to stop Ahsoka from pouring herself a second glass.

"Why the kriff not. I can't do anything right it seems. May as well just sit back and accept my fate. Not like anyone would miss me if I died of liver failure after all is it?"

Despite his lack of vision, Kanan's eyes widened in surprise at Ahsoka's words. Did the Togruta really think that no one cared for her? Had Kaeden banishing her to the couch had such a profound effect on her that she was contemplating drinking herself to death?!

Kanan knew from personal experience just how dangerous a mindset that was. He had once been nothing but a drunken outcast, grieving over the loss of his Master and the betrayal of the Clones he had called his friends. What Ahsoka was going through was different, but at the same time much the same. She had, in her mind, tried to protect Kaeden.

And Kaeden had responded harshly, kicking her out of her own bed. Ahsoka owned the apartment after all. If anyone should have left it should of been Kaeden.

But she hadn't left. Kaeden could have very well packed her bags. Instead, she had chosen to stay, albeit separate from her partner for the night, but she was still here.

"Perhaps I should have just stayed behind when the Death Star exploded. Everyone knows I've got darkness inside of me. Safer for you all if I hadn't come back really. Or maybe I should have just let Vader kill me on Malachor."

"Ok, that's enough of that." Kanan interrupted, keeping his voice steady, even with the heartbreak he was currently feeling. How could Ahsoka even think like that? It was only a small argument that had happened. Nothing worth contemplating one's own mortality.

Oh perhaps there was something more. Ahsoka had always kept her cards close to her chest. She didn't reveal anything she didn't want or need to. If Kanan were to guess, Ahsoka had likely been carrying around some inner guilt or self hatred for years over what had happened.

And now that she was at one of the lowest points he had ever seen her, it was all coming out.

Kanan was just glad that he was the one to receive it. He understood better than anyone else what it meant to be lost.

"Enough of what!" Ahsoka spat in reply, pushing aside Kanan's hand and grabbing the bottle of wine again, pouring a second glass and consuming it equally as quick as the first one.

"Thinking you're not worth something Ahsoka. I know better than most what that feels like, and I sympathise with you I do. I could say many things about how you are being ridiculous or pathetic and a coward, but none of those would help, nor would any false pleasantries that people so often pass around about feeling sorry for you and understanding that you need some time. None of those help in my experience."

"So what does Caleb!" Ahsok spat again, using Kanan's previous name in an obvious attempt to anger him. It didn't work. As far as he was concerned, Ahsoka was one of two people allowed to use that name in private. The other was naturally Hera, but the Twi'lek refused.

"Well, slowing down on the wine would help first Ahsoka." Kanan replied, taking a gentle sip of his own drink in the process before continuing. "All you need to know is that if for some reason someone decided to harm even a single metaphorical hair on your body, they would very quickly become public enemy number one with lots of people in this universe. Kaeden, Maul, Obi-Wan, Ezra, myself and Hera, hell, even Hondo would hunt down whoever so much as hurt you to the end of the galaxy, or even to the end of other galaxies and make them suffer, just as you would do for us."

"And what if it's not someone hurting me physically? How do you make a mental state suffer?" Ahsoka replied, her voice quieter now, bordering on tears.

"I'll admit that's one of the hardest fights out of all of them. Seriously they make facing Sidious seem like a simple levitation trick."

Kanan's response got a small chuckle out of the Togruta, for which Kanan was glad. Just that alone proved that Ahsoka was fighting against whatever mental stress she was suffering through.

"In all seriousness though, all you can do is take it one day at a time. Every time you make it to the end of one day, you've beaten whatever mental stress you have. The more you do that, the less of a grasp it will have over you, no matter how many times it tries to come back in whatever form it pleases."

Ahsoka nodded her head slowly, her signature in the Force calming from the rapturous storm it had been moments earlier, understanding settling in.

"So, you don't think Kaeden's gonna leave me?" Again, Ahsoka's voice was timid and on the edge of tears.

And once again, Kanan knew exactly how she felt. He too had wondered in the past if Hera would just abandon him after an argument. He had over time realized that she would never do such a thing, and if Kanan knew Kaeden well enough, he knew that she too would never leave Ahsoka.

And if she did…

"She won't leave you Ahsoka… and if for some selfish reason she did, then once again, we'd all hunt her down and make her pay. No one stabs our friend in the back and gets away with it."

Kanan's comment was meant to appear as a jest, something that again Ahsoka chuckled at, a grateful smile coming to her face. Despite that, Kanan knew full well that part of his comment was not a jest. If anyone ever dared hurt his hero… well…

Nothing would stop him from avenging her.

"Thanks Kanan. I'll try not to let it get me down anymore. I just…" Ahsoka began to speak again, her tone more stable this time, yet still shaky.

"It's hard, I know. You don't need to explain yourself to me Ahsoka. Just know that I'm always up for a chat if need be." Kanan interrupted, finishing Ahsoka's word for her. She needn't struggle anymore than she currently was.

"Yeah.. ok. Thanks buddy."

"Anytime buddy."

* * *

Hours passed by with both members of the 'couched' squad finding little to do but talk. Both of their minds were too occupied to sleep.

The bottle of wine had slowly been consumed more through the night. Upon realizing how quickly she had drunk her first two glasses, Ahsoka had promptly slowed down, drinking her third one at a much slower pace.

As it turned out, that third drink had been her last. Kanan had gone on the drink the rest of the wine by himself, bringing his total to five glasses, a feat that also led to the bottle being completely empty.

In the end, both had dozed off, Ahsoka curled up on the couch as before, whilst Kanan took to the large armchair. It hadn't been the most comfortable night of his life, but it could have been worse.

Waking up to a slight headache from the alcohol, Kanan's first thoughts were to the sounds of movement in the kitchen. Widening his already partially dulled senses, Kanan reached out with the Force to find Ahsoka, up and on the move, preparing what looked like a breakfast for the four of them.

Rising from his chair, Kanan called out to Ahsoka.

"Hey? You doing ok after last night? Hold your alcohol alright?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, just a minor headache. How about you?" Ahsoka responded, shooting him a smile that Kanan could see through the Force in the process.

"Same here. Making something nice?"

"Yeah. Figured it'd be a nice apology for them both. I did drag you along on that mission after all."

"Quit blaming yourself Ahsoka. I volunteered to help."

"Maybe. But thanks again for last night."

Sending a rush of support through the Force to Ahsoka, Kanan moved towards the table where the empty wine glasses and bottle still stood.

However, upon reaching down to pick them up and move them to be washed, an aggravated voice echoed throughout the room.

"Are you kidding me! We kick the two of you out for the night for a damn good reason, and you come down here and drink alcohol all night! I bet the two of you were laughing at us all kriffing night!"

"Kaeden I… it's not…"

"No… it's exactly how it looks Ahsoka! Don't think your coming back to bed tonight! And don't think making a breakfast is gonna make up for it either!"

The anger in Kaeden's voice was shocking, so much so that even Hera, who had entered behind the human woman now had a complete look of surprise on her face.

Hera's reaction however, nor Kaeden's anger were what Kanan was focusing on. Instead, all his attention was directed towards Ahsoka, and they way he felt her spirits shatter, instantly undoing all the repair he had helped her achieve the previous night.

"Ahso…."

Kanan barely got two syllables into her name before a loud crash echoed throughout the apartment, the shattering of plates following it.

Self hatred had overtaken the Togruta, resulting in her flipping all of the pots and pans she had prepared food with over onto the floor, several plates following them and breaking into many sharp pieces. It occurred to Kanan in that moment that Ahsoka was barefooted and surrounded by various sharp objects that would easily puncture skin.

"Oh yeah, real mature Ahsoka. Just can't accept the fact that your wrong."

Kanan flinched at the harshness of the words that left Kaeden's mouth, knowing in that moment it was the wrong thing to say to the Togruta who was suffering.

Ahsoka's response was exactly what Kanan expected it would be. The Togruta huffed before moving across the kitchen, stepping on sharp fragments of broken plates in the process without a care in the world, likely slicing into the skin in the process.

The Togruta stormed through the room, past Kaeden and Hera, ignoring both of them in the process, before heading out into the hallway and out of sight.

The only indication of where Ahsoka had gone that Kanan got was the loud slam of the front door, followed by the slamming down of mental shields in his mind, blocking everything and everyone out.

In that moment, anger roused within Kanan. He had told Ahsoka last night what he would do to anyone who messed with her. Kaeden was no exception.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kanan boomed across the room, turning all her attention to Kaeden, who looked back at him with shock.

"What?" Came Kaeden's response, clearly not understanding why Kanan was so angry at her. She would regret that.

"That! You know for a qualified Doctor you certainly suck at figuring some things out!"

"Excuse me!"

"Kanan?"

Kaeden's own anger was directed at Kanan now, whilst Hera was watching with deep concern.

But Kanan didn't care. He would make Kaeden see just how wrong she was, and just how fragile Ahsoka currently was.

"The sole reason we didn't tell you about the mission was because we didn't want to worry the two of you! However, instead of having faith in us, the pair of you reacted instead with anger rather than understanding! Hera I can understand, that's the sort of relationship we have! But you Kaeden?! Are you even aware of the effect your reaction had on Ahsoka!"

"What are you saying Kanan?" Hera's soft voice responded for Kaeden, the dark skinned woman currently stunned at the way the normally calm and serene blind Jedi was outright shouting at her.

Pushing himself on, Kanan continued.

"Your girlfriend is suffering Kaeden! She thinks that your gonna leave her over this! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if that was always on her mind! That wine last night? You know what she told me! She said it would have been better if we had left her on the Death Star when it exploded. Or how she wished that Vader had killed her on Malachor! Ahsoka is afraid of her own self! She's afraid to lose what she has! And by shouting at her and blaming her for trying to keep you safe all you have done if fulfill all of those dark thoughts that Ahsoka is currently having!"

Kaeden face fell in an instant, realization setting in to her. She understood now.

But Kanan wasn't done.

"If you want to keep her by your side Kaeden you need to get out there and find her before it's too late. Ahsoka was a Rebel Spymaster for years after all. She's an expert at disappearing! Do you want that to happen?"

"No! I… kriff!"

"Kriff indeed! Let me make one thing clear for you Kaeden! Rex… Maul… hell even Leia… they'd all seek to punish you if you dared harm Ahsoka. But compared to them, anything I would do would be ten times worse. No one, and I mean no one, harms Ahsoka on my watch! Now… get out there and find your girlfriend before I think of something else to say!"

With that Kaeden nodded, turning and sprinting out of the doorway, her voice calling for Ahsoka in the distance.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan calmed himself down, centring himself in the Force once more.

"Are you ok?" Hera's soft voice was quite the contrast to Kanan's shouting only seconds before, and was a welcome sound to Kanan's ears.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. Ahsoka just told me some things last night that reminded me of, well, me. I wanted to help her, so we pretty much just stayed up all night talking. The wine was just there as something to do. I thought I was getting through, but then Kaeden came down and…"

"And she upset Ahsoka without realizing what it was all about, I understand."

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Kanan asked, unsure for the first time in several hours. Around Ahsoka he had to be the strong one for now.

Around Hera however Kanan could reveal his true feelings. He was worried for Ahsoka. She deserved to be happy.

"They'll be fine, especially now that Kaeden knows how Ahsoka is feeling."

"Yeah… I hope so." Kanan replied, moving over to the kitchen to begin picking up the various broken pieces of plate.

A few moments passed by before Hera spoke again, this time her voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hang on a minute! Is this the bottle of wine you got Ahsoka for her lifeday to share with us! You two drank it all by yourselves!"

"Um… yes?"

"... you know your still banished to the couch for this right? Can't believe you didn't wait for me or Kaeden to have some too!"

Sighing to himself, a smirk coming to his face in the process, Kanan replied.

"Yeah… I know."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts**

So... as I said above this one shot wasn't originally a one shot. I got an ask for a prompt about Ahsoka and Kanan getting kicked out of bed by their other halves and spending the night drinking instead, and it turned into this! Oops! It was supposed to be short.

Anyways it worked well with an idea I've had for a while but never got round to writing. I wanted to explore the darker side of Ahsoka's mental state post suicide mission. With the stuff she's been through is it any wonder she struggles with her inner darkness and emotions? By comparing her to Kanan, who too has had similar experiences in the past, I was hopefully able to show just what an effect a weakened mental state can have on someone who usually appears so strong. Ahsoka is by no means a manic depressant, and there are people who suffer worse in the galaxy, but all it took was one moment for the dam to break and her self loathing to come out much of which likely stems from her actions on Malachor.

Either way I hoped you liked it. I shall be taking a bit of a break for a bit now, with both this story and Agent of the Chancellor. I need some time to do my own mental healing, much like Ahsoka and Kanan really.

No idea what the next one shot will be. Guess only time will tell.

As usual, comment and speculate at will. Speaking of which:

Erukat: Thanks... I'm glad you enjoyed them... even if they were all for nothing in the end it seems. So much for the repair job.  
Getting their relationship just right was a challenge, so I'm glad you liked the ride. Hopefully this chapter doesn't undermine what was built up too much.  
And yeah, my inspiration and motivation isn't completely gone yet, it's just taken a major hit, hence the break. Hopefully I will be back sooner rather than later though.

FossilQueen1984: Hey. Long time no see. Don't worry about no reviews from you. I don't mind.  
Glad you enjoyed the Kaesoka fluff. It was great fun to write and expand upon their relationship.

Ashla07: Those are some pretty nice choices you've made there. Nice work. Thanks for answering. XD


End file.
